


【锤基】直至深渊（Down to Abyss）

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gangsters, M/M, special agent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 240,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: 设定：军火Thor x 特工（伪居家）Loki，强强，失忆梗，ABO，适量Mpreg提及，长篇HE





	1. 天幕初破

越野碾过沙土，带起一阵阵烟尘，好在轮胎上的减震设施让车上的人只是轻轻摇晃一下。

Volstagg的准星却歪了，这令他瞄准镜十字花前的景象顷刻间一片模糊。

“Damn！”

“别做蠢事了。”后座的Fandral伸手够向副驾驶，一把摁下这个络腮胡子大块头的枪口，“好像FN2000真能打穿那座山一样。”

没有任何遮蔽物的沙漠高温且炎热，明晃晃的太阳直直地照下来，晃过车窗，打在一直于后座闭目养神的男人的脸上，让名叫Thor的男人缓缓睁开眼睛。他抬起一只手遮住视线，无视手下干将们闲来无事的胡侃闲聊，目光越过正在开车的Hogun肩膀望向远处的山峰。

迈过扬尘的沙漠，便是干枯坚硬的沙土地，而沙土地的尽头就是那座万仞高山了。

说是万仞或许是有些夸张了，但那座山峦高耸嶙峋宛如直插天幕，加上地处沙漠与海洋之间又少有植被覆盖，远远望去倒像是个由灰色巨石与棕黄碎土铸就的天然壁垒，遮住所有的自由。

而阳光与那座森然的山峰……

Thor想，或许就是这个世界上为数不多的真实了。

突如其来的“哔哔、哔哔”的响动却让车内所有人瞬间停下了手头上的事情，Volstagg不再摆弄枪支，一贯寡言专注的Hogun也从后视镜中望来。

Thor则像是一头被人侵犯领地的雄狮，他猛然惊醒，紧紧盯住Fandral膝上的那台电脑。

军用配置的电脑屏幕正弹出一个地图，而地图的左下角正不断闪烁着一个红点。伴随闪烁，地图不断以红点为中心收缩显示范围，最后定格在一个Thor并不愿意见到的位置上。终于，就在金发男人心脏几乎蹦出胸膛时，地图上的红点忽地消失了，电脑发出一声刺耳的“哔——”作为警报，跟着就连电子地图也从屏幕上一跳闪关。

车内安静下来，一时间仿佛只能听到众人的呼吸声与车轮碾压沙土发出的吱嘎吱嘎令人牙酸的声响。

“Hogun！”Thor一声怒吼。

驾驶越野车的汉子一点头，挂挡狠踩油门，车轮在沙路上旋出巨大扬尘，越野车瞬间提速。

Fandral与Volstagg对此并没有任何异议，毕竟出事的人是他们老大心头最重要的家伙。

——Loki。

**

“唔……”瘦削的Omega抱住头，弓起背脊坐在床沿边。

他脚边的地面上有一个被摔碎的红色手环，就在几分钟前，那个小小的东西还卡在他的脉门上，企图通过心跳的频率与定位来判断他的动向。特工的本能让他摔碎了它，然而他并不知道这是哪里，自己又为何身在此地。

屋内弥散着明显是属于他自己的信息素味道，可原本应当令人放松的气味却让黑头发Omega的神经越发紧绷。

Omega只有在发情期或极端放松的情况下才会开启释放信息素的状态，他对面前的房间却是完全陌生的。无论怎么想，Loki也想不起来这里究竟是哪里，自己之前在做什么，又为什么会陷入现在这种状况。脑中唯一清楚的是他是一名特工，隶属于约顿海姆国际安全局（JNSA）*的Loki Laufeyson。

而这间屋子里另一种信息素——Alpha的信息素，也是他不安的主要原因之一，竟然来自他曾经的一个任务目标，Thor……

Thor…What？

Loki心头一跳，他竟不记得对方的姓氏。这种宛如射靶失去目标，更像是透过毛玻璃去看整个世界的恐惧，刹那犹如一只无形的大手，掐捏住他的心脏。

所以……

自己是被关押起来了？还是被注射了超标的药物？！

瘦削男人大口大口地喘着粗气，迷顿的晕眩感令他不得不扶住身边的墙壁才能勉强站起身。

在洗手间见到的景象令他越发悚然。

苍白且修长的手指试图触碰镜中的人影，可等到指尖压上冰冷的玻璃，Loki才惊觉一切全都是真的：不知何时他原本及耳的头发已经长至肩头，相貌轮廓虽没有明显的变化，可从眼角些许的细纹也足以判断他不再是二十出头时的模样，他现在看起来更像是一个成熟而居家的Omega。并且从肌肉的力量来推断，他也该有许久没出过外勤，却又不是常年卧床的状态。

时间莫非过去数年？

这个认知让Loki迅速闭上眼睛，深呼吸几次以后他强迫自己缓缓在的镜前转身。

黑色的长发被手指撩起来后，露出愈显苍白的颈项，这让红肿的腺体被衬得更加明显。

瘦削的Omega指尖颤抖。

他最终一咬牙猛地朝自己腺体上用力一摁，瞬间直逼大脑的刺痛与一种Alpha信息素沿着腺体蔓延到全身的酸麻舒爽，让他差点跪软下来。

该死、该死！

他现在确定了，不到一周前自己才刚刚被标记过，并且看身体的反应，根本不是什么初次标记，而是欢愉中Alpha饱含占有欲的反复噬咬——不知第多少次的注入信息素，用以巩固链接、彰显所有权。

恍惚一梦，不知几年。乍一醒来他居然已经变成那名叫Thor的Alpha的所有物。

No.

这个认知让骄傲的特工格外痛苦。

Loki甚至从没考虑过要结婚。

特工是个居无定所的高危职业，尤其是十分罕见的Omega特工，必要的时候连身体也是武器。所以Omega特工通常死于过度疲劳、抑制剂摄入过量，又或者……一些因性征所引发的惨案。Loki从不后悔自己的选择，但也不想让婚姻或任何一段稳定的关系成为绊脚石，再冒然拖累整个家庭。

再者，他的骄傲注定让他不可能轻易成为哪个Alpha的附庸，他还有一个必须要完成的使命。

可一切都似乎偏离轨道，还有……那个使命是什么？

他的喉结滚动着，无从想起。

翠绿色的眼睛茫然地轻眨，模糊的记忆让他确信自己本应该死在某个任务中，而不是睁开眼睛就从一个骄傲、独立的人变成他曾经最不耻的“Alpha的附属品”，更何况……对方还是一个犯罪者。

是的，Thor·姓氏不明的家伙，在Loki破碎的记忆里，该是个赫赫有名的军火商。

他和他之间除了你死我活，绝不应该再有别的出路。

越跳越快的心脏敦促着Loki尽快逃离这里。

他想他陷入的可能不是什么平等的关系，应该是被关押或者绑架——虽然社会上Alpha还是占据着绝对的优势与领导地位，Omega的权益却早已随着时代的进步有了保证，抑制剂早就是居家常备的药物，没有任何一个普通家庭会让信息素浓郁到这个地步，更别提他之前手腕上那个检测手环。

想到手环，Loki更加紧张。

失去定位检测装置，对方会以最快的速度赶来！

一定是被药物影响太久，他才会失去身为特工的警觉，放任自己在这个有可能属于Thor的屋子里呆了这么久。

Loki撑住墙壁，咬牙迫使自己立刻离开。

他霍地拉开房门，幽静、洒满阳光、铺着暖色羊绒地毯的走廊就呈现在Loki眼前，过于浓厚的居家气息缓释着他过速的心跳。

然而，并没有所谓的监视人员。

这里看起来就像是个最普通的别墅……

不，曾经约顿海姆最优秀的特工选择服从自己的第六感。

冲下楼梯的过程中，Loki在这屋内发现了许许多多属于自己的痕迹。走廊上自己和那个Alpha共同对着镜头微笑的照片，楼梯转角挂钩上两人并排挂在一起的衣物，客厅中绝对是自己喜好风格的油画，以及……明显是儿童玩具的皮球与小火车。

Loki刹住脚步，视线惊疑不定的徘徊在门口大小三块冲浪板上，随后僵硬地转向客厅，客厅的茶几上还摆放着几袋开袋的零食与听装的啤酒罐。

一切都显示着这里的生活是多么祥和。

这个想法令Loki胃中翻滚。

面红耳赤之余冲上心口的恐惧、愤怒近乎将他淹没，他就好像是罹患了某种癔症，又或者穿越到某个光怪陆离的世界。

然而真实的视觉、嗅觉、触觉、痛觉都告诉他，这里就是现实。

他一秒钟都不能再在这儿待下去。

他冲进客厅，企图拽开洗手台边放置餐具的抽屉，搜罗出刀具、利刃，再换上一件衣服用最快的速度逃离。但他失败了，堂堂军火商的家里别说一把沃尔特P99都没有，甚至连存放刀具的抽屉都被上了锁。最后不知道算不算是黑色幽默，Loki只从厨房中找到一把基本没有杀伤力的弹簧刀。

好在职业特性足以让Loki将任何东西变作杀人利器，即使只是在别人手中用来削水果的弹簧小刀。

离开之前，他留意到门口衣帽架上一件那个Alpha的外套，片刻犹豫后他将外套套在了身上。就算极其厌恶这股会让他腿软，将他标记的气味，可在这个陌生的地方，沾有Alpha味道的衣物无疑会成为一重简单且有效的掩护。

他得更快一点，离开这里。

时间过去的越久他扯掉手环的事情越容易暴露，Thor或者什么其他关押他的人就越有可能出现！

Loki深吸一口气，用力拉开屋门。

整洁干净的草坪， 随意扔在地上的水管跳入视线，伴随钻入鼻腔的更有好闻的泥土清香与阳光闲适的味道，邻居家的一条金毛正独自在院落中玩一个网球。过于恬静的环境与紧绷的神经让黑头发的特工再一次感受到冲击，他只觉得自己好似被撕裂成两半。

一半叫嚣着自我，一半则迫使他融入这里。

Loki奋力甩甩头，拒绝相信他真的与那个Alpha在这里生活过许久的推断，张惶地离开。

**

只是当跑出数个街区，将这一切抛掷身后，Loki有些茫然地站在街道上。

他并没能判断出这里究竟是哪里。

由于工作，Loki去过世界上绝大多数国家的绝大多数城市，经验让他很清楚每一个国家、地区都会有标示性的建筑风格与服饰风格，再不济也可以从行人的肤色、口音上分辨而出。

但这里并不能。

马路上更没有任何路标显示长途汽车站、火车站与机场。

就算这三个均是容易暴露自己的高危地点，他也必须要从这三个出口离开。所以判断所在的国家与城市，显然就成为了选择交通工具的必要因素，可惜并没有任何发现。

海风特有的咸味钻入Loki的鼻腔中，道旁摇曳的椰子树让他判定这必然是一个海滨城市。只是当他试图用海滨城市、官方语言是世界语来缩小范围，观察一会儿之后，每一个判断又都和这里的人口密度、肤色、穿着对不上号。

此地人烟稀少，有各种肤色的居民，却没有任何一个明晰的种族特性。

在这个人口密度比伦敦还要低的地方，霓虹灯宛如大城市般不要钱似的闪耀。公共设施干净且新潮，可又并不是什么经济发达、人口拥堵的都市。甚至从人口比率来说，这些基建在某种程度上都堪称浪费。

Loki观察着，只觉得这里远比想象的更诡异。

看起来他并不像是被困在一个宅子里，而是被困在一座城中。

——他赫然被这个想法吓到了。

他迅速让自己挣脱这种不切实际的想法，路上行人不算友善的视线与过多的监控摄像头让他没有贸然发问。他让自己定定神，其实比起无头苍蝇一样的乱转，他更应该想法看一看这个地方的货币不是么？毕竟货币才是最能够直观说明地域的东西。

他轻轻啧了声，感觉数年的居家生活让自己变蠢了。

数年的居家？

“唔……”

闪入脑海的念头令他惊诧，可随之而来的剧痛却让Loki放弃了翻搅自己的大脑。

他吁出一口气，将思绪集中在货币上，思考让特工习惯性地将手揣进衣兜，一种纸张的触感让Loki愣住，他心头一喜，忙将那团皱巴巴的东西掏出来。

该感谢Alpha有从不检查衣兜的习惯么？他居然摸到一张被遗漏在口袋里的纸币。

Loki如获至宝般将它展开。

然而无论钞票上的图像还是货币单位均表明，这张纸币不属于他所知的任何一个国家。

瘦削的特工不死心地将那张50D$的钱币放在阳光下，阳光滤过纸钞，没有水线与防伪标志，连材质都更像个塑料的钞票，看起来宛如某种儿童棋类游戏的劣质道具。

Loki不抱什么希望地走进一家街边超市。

意料之外又似乎是情理之中的，他手上类似游戏道具的票子确实是货真价实的钱。

直到用那张“塑料钱”换回一包万宝路，Loki才多多少少找回一点实感。他靠在暗影中给了自己一根烟的时间，盘旋在舌尖苦涩的烟火气，让他自宅邸出来后就一直惴惴不安的心脏稍稍平静。

——只要有和外界相同的东西，就表示这里并非与世隔绝，既然不是与世隔绝，他就一定可以逃出去。

“咳……”

许是吸急了，Loki被烟气呛到闷咳几声。

这个变化让他诧异地瞪大眼睛，要知道他可算是个老烟枪，原先彻夜潜伏、绞尽脑汁拟定行动计划时一宿抽掉两包也不在话下，什么时候居然会被烟呛到？这种过分“Omega”的行为让素来独立干练的约顿海姆特工分外不爽。

而就在他将烟屁股摁灭在旁边垃圾桶上方的弃烟区，打算尽快离开前往市中心寻找新的线索的时候，眼角余光忽然让Loki瞥见了街角的一个人影。

高大的身形，长款风衣，在阳光下灿金色的短发，即便来人脸上尚架着一副挡住半张脸孔的墨镜，Loki还是在一瞬间就认出对方。

Thor……

黑发特工顿时再顾不得其他，转身就跑。

**

他绝对不能被这个男人抓到！

Loki不知道自己为何会有这样强烈的意志，脑中尖啸的警报却不断提醒着他，别试图与这个金发蓝颜的男人正面冲突。

那是野兽天生的第六感，就算他很强，Thor大概会更强。

如果是在之前，在抑制剂的帮助下，自己也许和他还有一拼之力。可现在疏于锻炼的他不但力量与技巧大不如前，贸然对抗标记自己的Alpha，对Omega来说也犹如以卵击石。

而Loki从来都是知情识趣又聪明的那一个。

他跑得快极了，瘦长的身材与修长的双腿让他格外轻捷，细细的风声从耳边刮过。他并没有慌不择路，而是试图向市中心的方向奔去。即便对这座城市毫无印象，西北方林立的高层建筑群也让他确信那里必然是市中心。

只要到市中心，比这里大上许多的人口密度一定能够让他甩开Thor。

只要到市中心……

“Loki！”他身后的男人高呼出声。

Loki没敢回头，相隔十几米的距离也让他可以隐隐感受到那个Alpha的怒火。而挑战标记过自己的Alpha的权威，对没有抑制剂的Omega来说绝对是个糟糕透顶的选项。

他飞也似的穿过街区小花园，跑过小型商铺街，甚至险些碰翻一个兜售鲜花的移动花架。他顾不得偶尔路过的行人看他的眼神是多么怪异，只想摆脱身后的追逐。但或许是太久没有运动的缘故，并没真的跑出多远，肺中炸裂的痛处就逼迫他必须慢下来。

“Loki……！”可他还是隐约能听到金发男人的呼喊。

Loki一矮身在一个转弯之后闪身扑入树丛，蹚过齐膝高的灌木他跄着步子冲下一道斜坡，那里有一座石桥的桥洞。

这座城市里有不少细小的水道，想必这些水道会最终汇入一条大河中，再由大河汇入海洋。只是这样的地貌许多地方都有，并不能作为推断所在地的依据。

小水道中的水流也比Loki想象的要湍急许多，原本细碎的水流声更因为回音效果，在石质桥洞内被无形放大。

所以等到Loki喘匀气息，他居然竟然听不到Thor执着的呼喊声了。

莫非他成功将那个男人甩掉了？

特工吐出一口浊气，将脸孔往那件带着Alpha气味衣服的衣领中埋了埋。他并没有意识到这样做有什么不妥，吸入自己Alpha的信息素稳定情绪似乎是黑发Omega一个下意识的举动。

而哗啦啦的水流声与埋入立领中的脸颊都阻隔了一些声音，夏日明媚的阳光和甩开Thor的喜悦也随着时间的推移更多漫上Loki心头。

始终留心自己后方的前特工，并没有注意到那个高挑强健的身影已经悄然出现在桥洞的另一端。

那身影的风衣衣摆与黑色长绒围巾皆因为桥洞下方的风微微飞扬，顺着风的方向另一些饱含控制欲与危险气息的信息素被送入Omega的鼻腔……

Loki瞬间回过头。

那个令他的意志恐惧，却让他的身体无比想要亲近的人正逆着光站在那里。

“Loki，就算你害怕我，但你连我们的孩子也不要了么？”

 

*注：  
1、Abyss：深渊，无底洞，地狱。音译自“阿鼻地狱”的“阿鼻”。  
2、JNSA：Jotunheim National Security Agency，约顿海姆国际安全局。


	2. 回家

Loki没给Thor再多说一句的机会，直接便攻了上去。

他清楚地知道，通常情况下Omega在力量与耐久度上都远逊于Alpha，所以速战速决是他唯一的出路。而比起用枪，匕首类的短兵器则是他更擅长的，身体的反应快过意志，家用弹簧刀便在他掌中发挥出巨大的杀伤力。

锋锐的刀刃在阴暗的桥洞下划出数道冷光，Loki挥刀的动作凌厉且优雅，逼着军火贩子不得不朝后退。只是Loki始终有种感觉——对方之所以仅用胳膊格挡，是因为并不想伤到自己。

这个想法让他莫名窝火。

果不其然，当先发制人的优势消失后，比起Loki生疏的技巧，Thor则游刃有余得多。在面无表情地躲过数个攻击以后，金发Alpha猛地擒住了Loki的腕部！

以风衣侧摆的巨大裂口为代价，Thor制住了Loki的一只手。

“放开我！”

但Thor这次却没有再放水，这么多年以来刀尖舔血的生活让金头发的Alpha非常清楚人体的每一个弱点。于是抢在Loki脱身之前他就从侧面贴合上来，手刀精准地劈上Loki腋下软肋，同时抓住Omega的右腕猛力向下一掰。

从肋下蔓延至指尖的酸麻，让Loki手中的匕首骤然滑落。

“咣当——”匕首落地的钝响轻易被水流淹没。

“……混蛋！”

可失去武器也没有让Omega特工停止抵抗，他破坏力依旧惊人。

Thor却不再给他机会，男人轻易就将特工那条尚没能从酸麻中恢复的胳膊绕拧到身后，跟着顶住Loki背心，迅速将这个狡黠难缠的前特工摁在了桥洞的石壁上。

两人间的距离瞬间贴近。

后方两米处便是哗哗的水流声，比水流声更响的却是凶悍的Alpha贴在特工耳边的呼吸。Thor把Loki的左手死死压在石壁上，这让他们的姿态更添暧昧——压制缘故，两人紧紧贴合在一起，黑发特工的双腿被Thor从后面撑开，Alpha两条修长的腿微曲，抵住Loki的膝窝不让他再有任何反抗的机会。

过近的距离让Loki因Thor Alpha的气息而感到腿软，所有的一切似乎都在迫使他臣服。

“别动。”

Loki吞咽了吐沫。他能感受到Thor贴在耳侧，粗糙短硬的胡茬蹭着自己的颈项。男人呼出的热气几乎灼伤肌肤，再顺着他的衣领直抵腺体。而伴随低沉的男音，似安抚又似控制的话语钻入特工的耳蜗。

“乖乖跟我回家，否则我就在这里干你。”

**

Loki没想到这个世界闻名的军火贩子竟会如此下作。

Thor的威胁并非作假，因为他当真隔着裤子用胯部顶上前特工的臀部。而不知是否因为标记，Loki能够感受到伴随Alpha恬不知耻的动作，那东西隔着一层薄薄的布料迅速硬热起来，惊人的尺寸与火烫的热度无不令他腿软。

Loki努力将闷吟压入咽喉，他痛恨自己的本能反应，几乎是用尽全身力气才没有丢脸地回应。他只能不断地告诫自己——一切皆不过是动物最原始的欲求，自己第二性征中无力摆脱的低劣基因。

等Thor放开他的时候，Loki的呼吸早已紊乱。他额角渗出细汗，过浓的Alpha信息素让他直到被拽离桥洞都晕晕乎乎的。

他当然留意到自己被Thor牵住了手，可他居然挣脱不开。

他不该和他牵着手，更不该跟这个黑道分子“回家”。

“跟紧我。”

快要走到阳光底下的时候，Thor却忽然凑近他耳边这么说。

Loki翠绿色的眼睛微微睁大了，他能感觉到Thor握着他的手攥紧了，而不晓得是否是错觉，Alpha的掌心中居然有些细汗。

瘦削的特工还是没能逃掉，因为眼角余光让Loki发现就在他和Thor的不远处，另有两个人正跟着：一个棕发虬髯的大胡子，另一个则是扎着日系发辫的深肤色亚洲人，很明显，那是Thor的两个下属。

先后上车之后，驾驶座的小辫子与副驾驶的大胡子肯定了Loki的猜测。

真不知道他是否该为这种“重兵看守”而感到骄傲？Loki微微扬眉：一个Omega居然需要一个Alpha与两个Beta合力羁押。

Thor并没有说话。

直到车门关闭，车的前后座间升起不透光的黑色挡板，Loki身边的男人才缓缓吐出一口气。看样子就好像成功带回Loki，对他来说是一件无比重要的事情。这个男人甚至又攥了攥Loki的手，才向后靠上靠背闭目养神。他瞧起来累极了。

Loki不知道自己的心里为何一酸。

带锁的车门，前方与左侧的三个人让黑头发的特工只好顺服。

他又被带回了之前的社区，那栋充满生活气息，对他来说却遍布未知恐惧的宅邸。

顺利“回家”后，Thor没有让手下继续跟着。远远看着那两个叫Hogun与Volstagg的下属离开，即便始终被Alpha的信息素压制，斯情斯景Loki也觉得这个军火贩子未免太过托大。

房门闭阖的瞬间，特工便霍地抄起鞋架上的一个金属摆件狠狠砸向Thor的脑袋。

“Loki！”Thor矮身。

金属摆件脱出手掌，砸在了通向餐厅的门框上，巨大骇人的碎响令Thor眉宇倏紧，Loki只感觉原本势均力敌的对手在陡然间变得气势迫人起来。可不等野兽的第六感让他周身汗毛炸立，Thor就扑杀上来。

直到此时，Loki才惊觉自己之前是多么的天真。诚然他可以撩翻无数Beta，甚至可以在大多数的Alpha那里获得胜利。但Thor明显是不同的——

这个男人就像是一个狮王，俨然立于食物链的巅峰。

所以当他认真起来的时候，Loki无论如何也不是对手。

他们过招极快，肢体碰撞带来的疼痛刺激着两个人的神经。可就算不愿承认，没有利刃的帮助，Loki这次输得更为迅速。Thor击中他的后背，跟着钳住他的一只手腕，近乎是把他半摔半抱地扔进沙发中。

“噢！”

Alpha更完全不再给Loki翻盘的机会，身体已经整个儿压了上去。

“呼、呼……”

剧烈运动后的汗液带出更多信息素的味道，Loki脑中警铃尖啸，可他却已经落入狮王的陷阱。过近的距离让他能够感受到Thor起伏的胸膛和缭绕在自己脸颊边的呼吸，而那双湛蓝如海的双眼正定定地望向他。

“你就不能好端端的留在我身边么？”

Loki怀疑自己听错了。

一个军火商，一个世界闻名的黑道头目居然问一个国际特工能不能留在自己身边？他们必然只能是火线的两端，身处敌对阵营的对手，至死方休。

Loki想要干点什么，譬如一口咬上这个Alpha的手指，又或者赏他一记冷笑。

Thor却轻叹一口气：“我已经告诉过你很多遍，别在家里弄出奇怪的动静。”

……他指的是刚刚被自己砸碎的摆件？

Thor却好像并不期许他的回答，或者说从头至尾他们两个人的交流都像是对方在自说自话。这种凡事都被蒙在鼓里的情况让Loki觉得糟糕透顶，既然是绑架、囚禁，那他更喜欢Thor直接一点，拷问、逼供，或者要用什么不入流的手段也随意。

Thor将他从沙发中拉起来：“我累了，陪我上楼睡会儿。”

Loki没动，他只是用那双绿眼睛不驯地睇着企图控制他的男人。

Thor却笑了，原本外型阳光的男人，在这个微笑中忽然显得霸道且极富压迫感。

“你逃不出去的，Loki，整座城中都有我的眼线。否则你觉得，偌大的城市我又怎么会轻而易举的找到你？”

他到底被压在前面走上通往二楼的楼梯。

清醒的时候再看他们的卧室，并不再似刚醒来时那样可怖压抑。

这不过是一间充满生活气息的房间，深蓝色的墙纸让整间屋子显得沉静安宁，墙上悬挂着的色泽鲜明并富有艺术感的油画，油画的色调中和了墙纸的深沉，让整间房间更添舒适与情调。

而卧房的正中央，大大的King Size上堆砌着凌乱却柔软的被褥。窗帘也是双层的，一层不透光的用来确保酣睡不被打扰，另一层薄纱在阳光晴好的时间总能带给人好心情。角落里有一张皮质电脑桌，Loki盯着那张桌子，居然联想到Thor总是在那里办公的模样……

——有很多次自己醒过来，欠起身就可以看见男人的背影，那背影宽厚且安全，让他被噩梦惊扰到狂跳的心脏可以重归平静。而每当这个时候，Thor听到动静便会回过身，或是用手支着椅背咧出个大大的傻笑，又或是干脆走过来与他交换一个吻。

突然涌入脑中的画面让Loki愣怔，他不自觉向后退了一步，嘶了一声低头捂住额角。

“别瞎想。”Thor低沉的声音出现在身后。

Loki一抖。

现实和混乱记忆的交叠让前任特工只感觉自己仿佛被撕裂了，他咬紧嘴唇并不愿意示弱。

外面的天空却不知何时阴沉下来。

海洋性气候总是容易在午后急雨，乌云被海风推动着笼罩于整个城市的上空，骤雨之前的风速增大，硬硬的海风闯进屋内。风吹起窗帘，窗帘打在窗框与墙面上，拍出闷响来。

黑沉沉的天上噼啪砍下一道惊雷！

Loki像是被那雷声打醒了。

Thor扶住他的肩膀，眉头皱得越紧。直到认真确认Loki没有大碍，男人才走过去掩上窗户，只留下透气的缝隙。

Loki这时注意到这个Alpha居然胆敢将后背对准自己，他的呼吸重新粗重起来，眼神不自觉地寻找周围有什么利器可以从后方刺杀对方。可是奇怪的是，不知何故，看着男人认真掩上窗户的背影，Loki忽然并不是真的那么想要杀掉他。

处理好窗户，Thor居然在Loki面前脱起衣服。

这着实有些出乎意料。

当肌肉偾张的胸膛袒露在他眼前的时候，Loki的耳根倏地涨得通红。他并不是什么没有性经验的小处男，可这还是……太过了。

单看眼前的架势，这个臭名昭著的军火贩子，竟好似真的将自己当成他的伴侣。

不，不是伴侣！

醒一醒，Loki Laufeyson，你最多是被囚禁的对象！

脱好衣服只穿着平角内裤的Thor爬上床，他打断了Loki的沉思，忽然一把扯住特工的胳膊将Loki拖到了床上。

倒在床上时Loki发出一声惊喘。

“我以为你已经明白了现在的情势？”Thor低头问。

Loki的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他发誓，有朝一日自己绝对要杀了他！

但在目前弱势的情况下硬碰硬绝对是傻子，特工最终同意换上睡衣。

而情理之中地，Thor很快将换好衣服的他拽入怀里。

隔着薄薄的睡衣，Loki的背脊贴靠住Alpha坚实的胸膛，明明是敌对的两个人，现在却以这样暧昧的姿势贴靠着，从一呼一吸之间都可以感受到对方的存在。

他紧张极了，一切和预想的完全不一样。

没有杀戮、拷打、逼供关于JNSA任何任务内容的情节，而背后拥着他的男人却又是天生的敌人，令他失去记忆将他囚禁的罪魁。可是身体与意识深处残存的感觉，却似乎因为金发男人的拥抱，正自发自动地不断放松着警惕。

简直疯了。

Loki僵着不敢动，他在脑内拟定着第一万四千八百七十六种杀掉Thor的方法。

金头发的Alpha却真的无知无觉地拥着他入眠，甚至还眷恋地蹭了蹭Loki的颈后。

“唔……”

这个突如其来的动作，让特工本就敏感的腺体瞬间迸发出酥麻，更别提身后的男人正是标记他之人，那种酥麻几乎是沿着头皮炸开，直直漫向四肢百骸。

“Loki……”

他又听见了那军火贩子的呓语，呢喃着自己的名字。

疯了，一切都疯了。

Loki不明白自己究竟陷入了什么，只是在更多交缠的呼唤与贴靠着的挨蹭中，那种不断侵蚀神经的酥麻感让他禁不住放松下来。到了最后，当紧绷的神经达到临界点以后，他不知道自己是还在细数杀掉这个男人的办法，还是终究沉沉地在Thor的怀抱中入眠。

海风伴随着沉闷的雷电，宅邸中的一切却又宁静宜眠。

**

Loki做了个噩梦，梦中他似乎沦陷到了某处监狱。阴惨惨的房间，不断闪烁的白炽灯和皮鞋踏压水泥地面发出的脆响都令人毛骨悚然。最后他像是被狱卒拖拽到什么地方，胸口则被压放上某种让他喘不过气来的仪器。

“Thor！”他低呼一声霍然惊醒。

过于真实的梦境让他背脊上全是冷汗。

“怎么了？”男人的声音很快在黑暗中响起，Thor几乎是立即靠过来，握住了他的手。

Loki没想到对方的反应会这么快，喉咙滚动一下才道：“没事，做噩梦了。”

只是等回答完这句话，他才又呆住。睡眠初醒的迟钝感让特工觉得哪里不对，过了好一会儿他才意识到自己当真和这个黑道头目同床共枕数个小时，还因为刚做了噩梦就呼唤对方的名字。

……Shit！！

有这样的经历，再跳起来和对方喊打喊杀未免太不优雅了。

Thor转头摁开床头的台灯。

“你饿了么？”

“什么？”Loki抿紧嘴唇。

“饿了没？咱们出去吃饭吧。”Thor抚摸了下他的肩膀。

按照道理来说，他们应该交换一个起床吻，对方的动作令Loki的反射神经自然而然的这样提醒。见鬼的起床吻！意识到自己一瞬间究竟想了什么，理智立刻让Loki痛斥自己的神经，好在低血压造成的迟缓反射弧终于在这时抵达了脑后额叶，让他分析出刚刚Thor说的是……“出去”吃饭。

“你要带我出去？”特工翠绿色的眼睛里有不敢置信。

“不想去？”

这一定有什么阴谋。

直到跟Thor一道出门的时候，Loki还在这么想。

他悄悄观察着周围，毕竟Thor表示这里都是他的手下，那么除却监控摄像也许还会有许多保镖。也许是这个军火贩子终于觉得“家里”不是合适的地点，转而打算带自己去什么研究所，或者审讯机构了么？

但是……用走的？

城市中的雨已经停下，地面还有些湿润。

空气中带着种泥土被雨滴拍打松软，自土层深处散发出的草香。街道上很安静，本就人烟稀少的城市因为夜晚的到来，更是不见路人，只有社区中一盏盏亮起的灯表明每幢别墅中都住着居民。

而每隔几米就有的路灯投注下暖光，让Loki与Thor的影子在“长短长短”中不断交替。

影子总是率先出现在他们身后，渐渐缩短到足下，再向前拉长。Loki盯着影子，克制不住屡屡于两人影子交叠在一起的时候用脚狠狠去踩Thor影子的头。

他当然没让Thor发现这种绝对幼稚的小动作，毕竟他现在也只能做到这等无聊的“反抗”了。

而Loki的确留意到不断闪着红灯的摄像头，还有几个徘徊在暗影中的人影，看来Thor所言不差，这里真的是他的地盘。而晚上比白天还要危险，那恐怕不等自己动手或逃跑，就会立刻被人制服或当场击毙在路上吧？

Loki深吸一口气。

只是现在的状况又未免太诡异，他正和Thor肩并着肩行走在安宁的社区街道上，看起来不像是Thor要将他带往哪里严审，反倒更像夫夫间的晚间散步。

“那里是药店。”Thor的声音打断特工的沉思。

Loki被这个突如其来的话题惊了一下。

Thor伸手揽过他的肩，借着这个动作的掩饰他指了指路边一个独立的门店。

虽然身高只相差2、3厘米，他们的身形却差距很大，Thor这一搂倒像是将他完全“保护”在怀中。

Loki的肌肉绷紧起来。

Thor却又说：“别去那里面买抑制剂，都有副作用。如果需要抑制剂，找我。”

“……你改当药贩子了？”Loki没忍住呛道。

Thor大笑起来，他笑得极为愉快，就好像他们在进行某种情人间的亲密对话，而Loki逗笑了他。

“看那里，花丛里。”军火贩子忽然又道。

Loki下意识地转过视线，特工的警觉让他也发现道边花丛中好像的确有点什么。

“那里隐藏着麻痹喷雾。”Thor的手在Loki肩膀上移动着，拇指摩挲Omega的腺体让他不要一直盯着那里看，金发Alpha不知为何压低了声音，“如果智能系统判定有人在此处闹事或行凶，气体便会自动释放。我知道你很强，但气体的辐射半径是周围二十米，而下一个二十米还有另一个。”

这是威胁么？

“把你的手从我的腺体上拿开。”Loki嘶嘶地道。

要不是他没有武器……

Thor却在这时忽然说：“信任我一点，Loki。你至今仍然好端端的，是因为我很爱你。”

Omega的拳心攥紧了。

当气氛绷紧到极点，当他就要忍不住真的袭击身边的Alpha时，Thor却忽然说了一声“到了”。

确实到了，他们已经转到一条稍微热闹些的街道上，出现不少人流与车流。虽然比起一般的城市要少上许多，却不再是全世界只有他们两个的感觉。

Loki的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他就像是溺水之人终于获得氧气一样大口喘息。

他迫切地望向周围的人群，陌生无害的人群，即便和他没有任何关系，也往往比施暴者来的更有亲和力，因为他们象征着自由。只是从刚刚起就一直抚摸在他腺体与肩头的手掌，让Loki仿佛只能隔着一道厚厚的围墙去窥伺外面的世界。

Thor带着他踏进一家门脸还算大的店面。

“叮咚——”

店面门上的迎客铃响起来，Loki被控制着他的危险Alpha领入这里。他却完全没有想到，这里还真的是一家餐厅。

只是混合在食物香气之中的，还有许许多多叠加的信息素。

Loki一惊，直到此刻他才留意到，这条熙熙攘攘的社区小商业街上，Alpha与Omege所占的比例远远高于外界其他任何正常的城市。

“这间餐厅真的蛮好吃。”Thor却在这时大咧咧地回头说。

这个黑道头目牵着他的手，背影看起来宽厚又无害。


	3. Estrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：  
> NC-17预警，本章有肉汤，程度级轻，不喜请点x

这是一间极有格调的餐厅，没有浮夸的装修，暗红色的法兰绒帷幕与沉金色的浮雕让这里颇有几十年前的老派绅士之感，低调且优雅，讲究品味的同时更多注重的则是餐品的口感。

虽然不愿意承认，但Loki却直觉自己会很喜欢这里。

又或者说——是自己“更”喜欢这儿。毕竟金头发的Alpha看起来更适合墨西哥的骄阳、烈酒与海滩，或者握着机枪驾驶越野驰骋在利比亚的大沙漠之中——很奇怪，他原本应该对Thor一无所知（除去任务相关的部分），然而这些印象却不知为何清楚地出现在脑内。

Thor掌心的温度将Loki带回现实。

店内作为背景音乐的钢琴曲让整间餐厅越发沉静高雅，配合上深邃的色调与温暖的光线，让用餐的人们均不自觉放低交谈的声音，连侍者踩在地毯上的脚步也是轻捷的。而若要说其中一定有什么美中不足之处或惹人怀疑的古怪，大概就是连菜肴的香味都难以掩盖的Alpha与Omega的信息素气味，就好像这里所有的人都没有服用抑制剂一样。

但无论如何，整间餐厅被浸润在一种舒适且令人放松的氛围里，确实是个适合和家人共进晚餐的地方。

直到真被Thor引到一处靠墙的位置边，Loki都有些恍惚——莫非Thor真的只是带他出来吃顿饭？

侍者将菜单分别递给两人。

菜式看起来也很正常，正统的法国菜。

“你点，这是你比较喜欢的口味。”Thor道。

“所以金毛巨怪更喜欢炸鸡翅和生牛排么？”Loki低头研究着菜单，试图从上面看出隐藏的密码条或是什么谍报讯息，然而并没有，这令黑发绅士没忍住嘀咕了一句。

Thor笑起来，将餐巾铺在了腿上：“我比较喜欢霍灵顿牛排，佐灰品诺。”

Loki修长的手指倏地捏紧菜单，他责怪自己为什么要和一个绑架犯如此亲密地交谈。但这又好像是身体的某种习惯，早在意志之前，他的身体与神经就已经对这个Alpha缴械投降。

这难免让前特工气急败坏，导致他点的菜色都是刁钻的。

念到第四个菜名的时候Thor终于出声制止：“你不喜欢吃那个。”

“……什么？”

Thor“嘶”了一声：“你上次说那个口感……像阿尔伯达的恐龙粪便。”

Loki觑着旁边点菜店员的脸色，长腿在餐桌下给了Thor的小腿迎面骨狠狠一脚！

“嘶！烦劳换成小羊排就好。”Thor龇牙咧嘴地对店员说，又或许为了表示歉意多补了几个菜品与一瓶拉菲。

Loki很想说如果你不拆我的台，我们就可以省下一瓶红酒的钱，但话到嘴边倨傲的前特工生生忍了下去——他为什么要替绑架犯省钱？！

这顿饭倒是吃得令人舒心，只除了Loki点的菜品在某些方面确实差强人意，而Thor补上那几样都让他恨不得将舌头咽下去以外。年轻的特工不得不承认，面前的Alpha远比自己想象的还要了解自己。但是为什么？他们分明是绑架犯与被控制者的关系，如果Thor想要从自己身上得到点什么，完全不需要长时间使用怀柔手段。

这样想着，他下意识地递过胡椒瓶，他记得Thor吃小羊排时喜欢放……

抢在Loki因惊愕收回手之前，Thor握住了他的手。

Loki的咽喉翻滚着，餐厅中作为背景音乐的F大调第六交响乐刚好进行到高潮处，逐步爬升的音阶配合着左手的重低音就像是将音符逐个敲在Loki的心口。

Thor缓缓地从他手中拿过那个透明的小瓶，湛蓝的眼睛深沉地望着他。

音阶又自高到低的滚落下去，Loki几乎被吞没入那双湛蓝眼瞳所营造的无尽旋涡中，音阶沉到最底后的单音符就像是在Loki胃中不断蹦跳的子弹。

“你我都结婚七年了，我喜欢什么口味，你当然记得清楚。”Thor说。

男人低沉的声音终于彻底扰乱了Loki的心湖。

特工猛地低头执起餐巾的一角揩拭薄唇，跟着从座位上站起来。“Excuse me。”他简单的说了句后，飞速冲向洗手间。

Thor攥了攥拳头，并没有阻拦。

**

Loki立在洗手池边，不断将冷水泼向脸颊。

他快要受不了了。

一切都是未知的，自醒来开始：未知的宅邸、不确定的时间、不明原因的绑架，甚至是让人完全摸不着头脑的城市，这些未知就挤满他生活的每一寸角落。而面对自己唯一认识的人，却连对方的姓氏都记不起来。Thor，这个人在他的印象中只是一个臭名昭著的军火商，是自己的任务目标，如今却又成为了自己的Alpha，并且根据刚才那个男人的描述，自己已经和他结婚……七年之久。

Loki从咽喉深处蔓出一声细碎的呜咽，而这声音又被哗啦啦的水流声所淹没。

他吐出一口浊气。

Loki是个绝不愿意示弱或将私密与他人分享的家伙。他一直都是一个人，孤单地行走在这世间。这样很好，避免麻烦的同时轻松惬意，虽然极少时候他也会觉得寂寞，但选择一个曾经的任务目标作为伴侣，绝对是个错到离谱的决定。

这七年间究竟发生了什么？

混乱的大脑却让他完全回忆不起来任何东西，甚至连小时候的记忆都越发模糊了。清瘦的特工颤抖着，手背上青筋浮凸，淡色血管一直向上蔓延到小臂。若是被Thor看见了，大概会极为心疼。

但Loki Laufeyson永远足够坚强，他在深呼吸几口气之后稳定下来。既然自己没有在十六岁时死在监狱里，更没有在之后一个个刀尖舔血的任务中丧命，那么现在也不会被区区的记忆打败！

Loki很快强迫自己镇定，并开始思考：在这个绝对陌生、四处都有监控与防御的环境中，冒险逃跑，或是回到Thor身边，哪个才是更好的选择？他不断在脑中计算着两个结果会造成的不同风险与可能性。

直到他留意到厕所中的氛围有些不对劲……

——刚才他的情绪太过不稳，又几乎将脸颊埋入激烈冲刷的水流中，加上这座城市中的信息素浓度本就过高，所以直到此刻，Loki才留心到这间洗手间内除了自己，还有一对……情侣。

那明显是一对Alpha与Omega，也许刚刚还在前戏，现在“正片”已经开始。于是从厕所隔间中传来的压抑呻吟迅速贯穿了特工的耳膜。

那个Alpha显然是不介意让人听见的，毕竟有隔间门作为阻挡，这让一切更像是某种羞耻Play。

Loki不禁在此刻痛恨起特工卓绝的分析能力。他听到被刻意压低的Dirty Talk，伴随着手掌抽打在身体上的脆响声——那个部位应该是背部或者挺翘的臀部，而Omega则应该是跪在马桶上的，因为他的声音在更里面的位置，又或者是用双手撑住什么，再向后羞耻地撅起肉臀。从对方的呻吟声中判断，虽有痛哼，更多的却是被刺激到的舒爽。

Loki的视线情不自禁地朝着闭合的隔间门移动过去。

恰在此时，不知道里面究竟发生了什么，隔间的木板忽然发出了一声剧烈撞击造成的响动！跟着Loki能从隔壁敞开门下看到隐约露出的细瘦脚踝，再之后就是让人脸红心跳又富有规律的剧烈晃动。

“唔……唔嗯……”

黑头发特工耳根通红地快步走了出去。

这太过分了！

一贯保守的约顿海姆绅士只觉得受到了冲击，虽然他和Thor好像也玩过类似的，甚至是更加过分的游戏。

这个想法窜入Loki的脑海中时，他刹住了脚步。

与此同时他却也看见到朝着自己迎面走过来的Thor，一定是去的时间太长，对方因为担心所以结账后找了过来。Loki下意识地朝后退了一步，旋即拨开某个险些被他撞倒的侍者快步朝外走去。

“Loki！”

特工越走越快，但脑中某根绷紧的神经却始终没让他跑起来，该是因为Thor告诉过他的监视系统与沿途的那些麻醉喷雾么？还是……

Loki只觉得自己像是个被本能吊住的提线木偶，明明想火速逃离那个男人身边，心底又总是莫名留下一线。

Thor一把扯住他的时候，Loki才惊觉自己的脚步虚软。

他的心跳过于剧烈，耳中尽是尖锐的耳鸣。

他反手攀紧Thor的肩膀，当闻到Alpha身上信息素的气味时，缓缓自腿间滑下的热液才让Loki确定——自己好像真的是因为今天的轮番刺激与刚刚盥洗室内过浓的信息素，动情了。

别……

他已经有多久没有经历过这种状况了？

从第一次在组织中分化时，他就开始使用强效抑制剂。后来执行任务为了不被第二性征干扰，不输给那些Alpha与Beta，他往往需要付出加倍的努力，Loki犹记得那段日子自己胳膊上的针孔密集得犹如瘾君子。不过也正因为如此，他几乎从来没有体会过失控的感觉。

只有一次，只有一次……那次是在哪里？！

但他顾不得去思考这个了。

“你……”Thor一把托住他的腰。

看到对方潮红的脸孔，经验丰富的Alpha立刻就知道发生了什么，事实上他见过Loki被发情期折磨得更凶狠的时候，好在真的在一起之后他就从来没有让他真受过这份苦。只是Thor清楚地知道，脚步虚浮与身体发热仅仅是Omega发情期的前兆而已。

“放开我！”Loki原本磁性的声音变得喑哑，他突然出声，把住Thor胳膊的手指用力到青白。

Thor愣怔一下。

Loki当然不可能愿意。

诚然在Thor的心中Loki早已是他七年的伴侣。但是在黑发特工的记忆里，面前的Alpha却是敌人、是绑架犯与加害者。粗重的喘息喷出Loki的鼻腔，随着时间的推移，他朝前迈出的脚步犹如踩在云端。他知道自己很快就会倒下，甚至又可能毫无廉耻的请求自己的Alpha就在街道的某个角落要他。

但是他不愿意。

他不愿意！

Thor侧颊的肌肉紧紧咬合了下，他冲上前半扶半抱着Loki往前走，用自己的气息将伴侣完全掩盖。

只是Loki的情况已经不足以支撑到他们走回家了。

这是一个分外尴尬的局面，叫下属驱车来接不但目标过大而且耽误时间，可是如果走回去，Loki恐怕在半路上就会进入下一个阶段更加汹涌的情潮。

Thor最终将对方带入一个后巷。

Loki挣扎得更厉害。

但被情欲削弱的肌肉力量已经不足以支撑他任何反抗，Loki很轻易地就被Thor压制在一面石墙上。透过昏暗的光线他甚至可以看见石墙上的红砖与水泥粘合线。而Alpha灼热的呼吸正喷吐在颈后。

不……

Thor的呼吸同样粗重——Alpha自主发情的状况少之又少，但正是因为自然界的规律，他们通常都会被Omega诱导发情，尤其是被属于自己的Omega。

Loki能够感受到贴在自己后背的坚实躯体，肌肉偾张的温暖胸膛让他本能地就想要靠上去挨蹭与亲近，意志却逼迫他必须远离。

Thor低沉的声音却在此时传来：“相信我，Loki，我会保护你。如果你不愿意，我绝对不会碰你。”

Omega翠绿色的眼瞳中闪过一丝不敢置信。

Alpha的手掌却当真只是隔着衣服不断抚摸，平复着Omega全身高燃的欲火。随后Thor托住Loki的下颌，给了他一个深且悠长的吻。

这还是Loki醒来后他们之间的第一个吻。

Thor的吻霸道又温柔，Alpha的嘴唇远比他本人看起来要柔软得多。金发男人贴上Loki的薄唇，缓缓地吻他。舌尖撬开Loki的口腔逐渐深入，诱哄着Loki与他唇齿纠缠。他们吻得极深，缠绵得就好像一对儿真正的伴侣，Thor熟知他口腔内的每一个敏感点，甚至只是一个吻他就可以让他的Omega完全放松戒备。

但他没有那么做，他只是将Loki死死压在墙上，用双臂与后背为他搭筑出一个绝对安全的领域。

幽暗的小巷中，隔着衣服，他们的身体无限靠近，又谁也没有越界。

Omega喘息着，眼瞳中逐渐泛起水雾。

是他太低估Thor了，如果Alpha现在说想要他，他大概很难再说不同意……

可就在Loki要忍不住的时候，Thor拉开他的衣领，在后颈落下一个安抚性的亲吻后跟着一口咬在了他的腺体上。Alpha的信息素迅速被注入到红肿的Omega腺体内。

“啊……！”Loki的眼睛慢慢睁大，从咽喉中呛出一身闷吟。

没有插入，又在双方都情动的状况下才可以被缔造出的“临时标记”被印上他的后颈，Alpha信息素自腺体入侵随后沿着血脉蔓延至全身。虽然没有办法中止发情的状况，却足够让他因短暂的满足而找回理智。

“回家，我给你抑制剂！”Thor拉开了些两人的距离，难耐地喘息了下。

恢复理智的Loki回过头，他望向自始至终都信守诺言的男人，不知为何，心头竟浮起一丝涩意。

**

他到底跟着Thor回了家。

一切都是发情期的缘故，他总不能在没有抑制剂的情况下独自流浪在陌生的城市里。不管对方是不是绑架犯，暂时依赖Thor已经成为Loki唯一的选择，虽然在主观上他绝不想这么做。

打开门的一瞬间，黑发特工险些摔软在地。

Thor一把将人架起，将他带回楼上的卧室，平放在床上。

Loki只觉得天花板都旋转起来，所以说他痛恨这种低劣的第二性征！

Thor从床底下拖出一个箱子，Loki无力地偏过头，恍惚看见那箱子中居然是上下两排金属栓剂。那些栓剂一看便是高科技的产物，药孔设计在银色栓体的头部，圆柱形的金属栓看起来还带了一些情色的意味，能瞧得出是颇为人性化的产物。

而Thor从床头另外又拽出一根让Loki更加面红耳赤的透明柱形物体，等将一根栓剂与那根柱状体扔在床上，男人才收好箱子。

Loki下意识向床里侧挪了挪。

Thor摁住了他的手腕。

那个Alpha正居高临下地望着他，坚实的臂弯与胸膛将Loki禁锢在这一方天地之间。

“听着，这是我目前能搞到的最没有副作用的抑制剂，之前你也一直在用。刚刚的协议依然有效，学习信任我，而只要你不愿意，我绝对不会碰你。”

Loki不知道应该说些什么，他只觉得自己特工生涯的全部体面一定都被扔进了马里纳亚大海沟。

Thor伸手褪下他的裤子。

这个感觉怪极了。

Loki的腰沉得厉害，而只要他略略低头，就能看到Thor正在解自己的皮带，熟练得好像他们之间还做过许许多多更加亲密的事情一样。

裤子很快被褪下来，Loki能瞧见自己两侧胯骨与耻部如同三座顶起的小山峰，使凹陷的腿根勾勒出更加旖旎的线条。

Thor显然也看见了。

Alpha抬起头，他们的视线很快撞在一起，这让两人的呼吸都无端粗重起来，但Thor忍住了。他推着Loki又向上躺了一些，同时拉起Omega一条细长的腿架上肩膀。

窗帘被风带动着飘起来，冲进卧室的夜风让浓度过高的信息素短暂减淡。

Thor偏开头粗重地喘息一声。

按摩棒被送入体内时，Omega的手指绞紧了被单，他闷声呜咽，不知道自己在一瞬间的感觉是庆幸还是失落，湿腻处得到满足，心口又霎时一空。

Thor帮他做着开拓，毕竟为了让抑制剂生效，金属栓剂待会儿必须被推进生殖腔的内部。而Omega的生殖腔是不会对自己Alpha以外的人敞开的。按摩棒持续在紧致湿润的甬道内进出，属于Alpha的信息素始终缭绕在Loki的鼻端。  
黑发特工终于发出难耐的呻吟，他转过头搂住了Thor，将脸埋入Alpah的肩膀。

“嗯……”

Thor的亲吻落在Loki的太阳穴上。

特工的心口瞬间炸开一股烈焰，让他几乎被灼伤。他险些大吼着让Thor该死的滚进来，却又硬生生地忍住了。

Loki的手指用力到在Thor肩头留下红痕，他不可以这样做，绝对不允许这样做——正因为他什么都不记得，所以屈服于本能就像是在对命运低头，连自己的尊严与自我也一并否定。

不行。

“一切都会好起来的，Loki……”Thor低沉的声音在此时响起。

Alpha沉稳的声线像是将Loki心头一个个缠绕的死结梳理开。Thor不断拍抚着特工瘦削的背脊，安抚着。Loki最终在Thor怀里完全放松。

银色的栓剂被推入体内时，由于深度，Thor手指不得不进入那个不断收缩、渴望着什么的紧致甬道。栓剂冰冷的金属外壳与人类温暖的手指就像是两个极端，让Loki的眼前逐渐朦胧起来，Omega的视线情不自禁地胶着在Thor身上。

“很快就好，很快就好了。”Thor低喃。

Alpha的发梢上同样挂着汗珠，全身肌肉因为紧绷而变得僵硬。如果说Loki正在缓解，那么Thor就是一直在苦苦忍耐。

特工的心头倏地涌起什么。

当栓剂最终被推入时……

他们交换了今天的第二个吻。

起初只是蜻蜓点水般的一个吻，但伴随着深入，很快变得缠绵且悠长。


	4. 两个人的回忆

『不知用途的仪器正发出“滴、滴”的响动。这是一间遍布现代化医疗器械、有着银蓝色金属光泽的房间，房间内另有一面朝向走廊的单向玻璃。

Thor和Sif比了个手势，深吸一口气，走入房间中。

皮鞋撞击地面的声音，让躺在床上的黑发男人苏醒过来。

Thor深吸一口气，做好充足的心里准备后，他用手拍了拍男人耳边的枕头。具有探测功能的枕头在拍击下迸出一些蓝绿色的数据流。

“Loki？看这里，对，看这里。”

刚刚从深度昏迷中醒过来的瘦削男人十分虚弱，他的眉宇紧皱着，翠色的眼睛迷茫地轻眨了下。不过他依旧听到了关于自己名字的呼唤，过了有那么一会儿，他缓缓将视线移到Thor脸上。

Thor克制住自己任何与对方温柔交谈的冲动。他的时间很有限，必须用最短、最直接的语言直击要点。

“听着，Loki。我是Thor Odinson，你的Alpha。”

突如其来的消息让黑发男人的肌肉瞬间紧绷，可碍于力量被药物削弱，他没有反抗的力气，只能躺在床上戒备地望向Thor。

Thor的眼睛中闪过一抹痛楚，却又很快将这份痛楚按捺下去。

“现在是2036年，距离你记忆中的时间已经过去了整整五年。”

心率检测仪在病房中发出勉强规律的弹跳声，“哔——哔——”的响动就像是病房内某种不合时宜的伴奏。Thor仔细观察着Loki的神情，直到确定自己刚刚的话并没有给对方造成过大的冲击，才继续往下说。

“我知道在你心中我是你的敌人，但那不再重要，因为这并不是眼前的事实。”

Loki的嘴唇微微翕张，却并没立刻开口说什么，他现在就像是一台功率不足的机器，已经在竭尽所能地处理面前巨变的信息。

“我……凭什么相信你？”

“因为你没有选择，你只需要记住这些我告诉你的东西就可以。目前情况紧急，你我被一起困在一座城市中，我比你稍微自由一些，但也十分有限，而我需要你的帮助才能共同逃离这里。”

Loki当然不信任面前的男人，一切看起来是那么的荒谬。

他犹记得自己之前还接到JNSA的一个任务，正准备出发。而面前的人名叫Thor Odinson，是阿斯加德臭名昭著的军火贩子家族未来的继承人。虽然他不是本次任务的主要目标，却也不代表自己和他不是敌对的关系。所以对他来说，Thor的话一个字都不能信。只是不相信Thor的言论，Loki此刻也并没有办法推断自己为什么会突然出现在这间病房中。

Sif无奈的声音传入Thor的耳麦里：“头儿，他不信任你。”

Thor敲了两下耳麦表示自己会继续尝试。

“我很抱歉造成目前的状况，但你缺少了一部分记忆，我一定会尽全力帮你恢复它。只不过请信任我，我不是你的敌人，Loki，我之所以不解释，是因为情况复杂。”

“哪里复——唔！”

Loki的话却被突如其来的疼痛打断了。原本身为特工，绝佳的心理素质与身体机能让他足可以面对各种突发状况，只是……突发状况恐怕并不包括在脑袋中钻孔。

“啊嗯！”

Loki闷哼一声反手攥紧Thor的手掌，用力到连小臂肌肉都隐隐颤抖。仿佛头脑被人翻搅的痛苦沿着脑额叶一直向他的颈椎蔓延，自颈椎辐射至全身的剧痛让瘦削特工的身体剧烈地颤抖起来。他能感觉到自己不可以思考，不能触碰关于过去的任何记忆，一旦追寻，连现在的清醒都很难维持。

“你到底对我……做了什么？！！”

痛苦让那双翠绿色的眼睛被难以克制的生理水汽浸润，他开始剧烈地挣扎，此刻的Loki就宛如一头受伤的猎豹。

“头儿，所有的指标都在增加。”

Thor的脸色冷白。

Loki强行摆脱了那张病床，房间内的仪器顿时发出“哔哔哔哔”危险的嘶鸣声。倔强的特工挣扎着扑跌下来，脱离小臂的点滴针让皮肤渗出鲜血。刺痛让他的意识更加清晰，Loki透过单向玻璃看到了摇摇欲坠的自己。

可什么病房会需要单向玻璃？不，这里压根就是某间实验室，或看押囚犯的所在！这个认知让原本就岌岌可危的信任顷刻崩塌。

他试图朝Thor发动攻击。

他必须要逃离这里，蓝白色混合了现代化器械感十足的房间，让他感觉自己就像某种实验用的小白鼠。这个认知使Loki胃部翻腾，他几乎是弯下腰便干呕起来。蓝色的病号服包裹着他瘦削的身体，弯腰的动作让突出的脊骨弯折成一道令人揪心的弧。

然而Thor却无法阻止颓势蔓延。

因为还没能再说上一句话，黑头发的男人便陡然摔软在他的臂弯之中。

他们又一次的失败了。』

Thor从床上坐起来时，正是半夜四点半。他睡不着，过去的记忆与近来的压力让他越来越难以安眠。刚才他就在迷迷糊糊中想起了一些过去的事情，金发男人将脸颊埋入掌心，发出了一声宛如狮王舔舐伤口时压抑的低咽。

但他没有允许自己脆弱太久。Thor很快克制住情绪，扭头看向床内侧正沉沉睡着的伴侣。

借着晨曦的微光，黑头发的Omega显得格外好看。虽然不再是二十刚出头时那样极端精致到有些凌厉的模样，岁月却将他雕琢得愈发成熟美好。

Thor执起Loki露在被子外面的手，轻轻收回被褥中。

他还记得他们昨晚的吻，吻得很深，呼吸交缠，逗弄着彼此的舌尖、嘴唇，允许对方不断深入探索。而这一次Loki既没有崩溃，也没有因为记忆混乱轻易朝自己拔刀相向。即使他的记忆里依旧没有自己，Thor也觉得异常高兴。

他并没想弄醒伴侣，手最终只是在Loki肩膀上轻轻摩挲了下便松开了。

男人起身，蹑手蹑脚地从书桌的抽屉中摸出一根烟，他需要冷静一下。Thor拉开通向阳台的门，打算去那里思考接下来的事宜。

阳台门扉开合带起清晨的凉风，窗帘被掀动着飘荡起来。

所以Thor并没有留心到，当阳台门重新闭合时，床上“沉沉睡着”的Omega睁开了眼睛。

**

Loki确实什么都不记得。

他的记忆犹如碎散的沙漏，晶粒与细沙散了一地，相互混杂、完全错乱。他复杂地透过玻璃窗，看着因为半遮半掩的纱帘而有些模糊的男人背影，说不出自己此刻究竟是怎样的心境。而如果硬要讲，他目前较为条理清晰的记忆只到十多年前。

其中最清楚的大概便是他第一次杀人。

并没有所谓特工的荣誉、恐惧或是完成任务后令人战栗的喜悦，环绕他更多的是痛苦与空茫。因为在成为特工之前，他是个正正经经的杀人犯——

『“下一个。”

16岁的少年拖着沉重的脚镣，缓缓走到照相机前。原本漂亮的绿眼睛因空洞而缺失焦距，只是单纯地服从指令正对着镜头，再侧转身体，由着狱卒留下两张照片。

他杀了人，就在坎特拉的闹市区。由于情节过于恶劣并事关国家机密，很快被判处死刑，最可笑的是他那时还尚未分化。

拍完照片留档后，他的全部个人物品都被收缴。Loki默默盯着一个高壮的Beta狱警将自己的手表（他父亲留给他的那一块）装入密封袋中，他想他大概再也不会见到它了。死刑犯的东西当然不会再被交还到本人手中，更多都会在不久之后就被警员们顺走拿去卖掉。

但他也并不是很有所谓就是了。

Beta狱警好像留意到Loki的视线，扬起手中的警棍便毫不留情地捅在少年的肩头上。搡得Loki向后踉跄半步。

“看什么看！拿好你的被子，享受最后一个月吧！”

他的死刑执行日期，被定在一个月后。

Loki抬起头，事实上他忽然觉得好笑，既然要判处死刑，当初警察先生们为什么又要在坎特拉的街道上救下他呢？

被压着往囚室走的时候，Loki隐隐听到身后传来议论声。

“看到没……就是那个杀人犯。”

“这么年轻？听说被他杀害的还是个好父亲，活生生在街头被捅了数刀。”

“别去招惹他，谁知道他会做些什么。”

押送他的狱警一前一后，走在前方的狱警打开一扇又一扇走廊的门。每一扇走廊上的门就像一张地狱深处的兽口，吸引着他一步步走向深渊。Loki当然畏惧死亡，但他对现状又没什么所谓。因为如果再给他一次选择的机会，他还会像当时那样做——

三个月前。

Loki站在坎特拉花园广场边的咖啡店吧台后，准备着手中的三明治。他眼角的余光不断瞥向坐在不远处靠墙挂画位置下的一个男人，那男人约莫三十五岁上下，筋肉健壮，个头高大，肤色偏黑，他叫Sam Thompson，一个职业杀手，也是杀害Loki养父的真凶。

但是，是不会有人给Laufey一个公正的待遇的。他的养父是个警察，在死前正陷入一桩贪污渎职案，因涉嫌贪污被停职在家，所有人都以为Laufey在电风扇上吊死，是一场畏罪自杀。

只有Loki知道，Laufey不可能那么干。无论是贪污还是自杀。

他的养父虽然是个又糙又不会带孩子的糟糕单身汉，但从本质上来讲，绝对是个热爱生活的好人。Laufey就是那种会熬糊所有的奶油蘑菇汤，疲惫的时候甚至需要年幼的Loki踩在椅子上倒过来给他做饭，又会尽可能地给Loki更多零花钱让他去买喜欢的书籍，一有闲余就领着Loki去郊外钓鱼、野餐，并竭尽所能送他去最好的学校念书的家伙。

领养双亲死于凶案的孩子是很少有警察愿意做的事，毕竟那样的孩子通常会有严重的心理问题，平白增添很多负担。但Laufey将Loki从凶案现场抱出来之后，就再也没有抛下过他。

然而Loki在这世界上唯一的亲人，却被不远处的那个男人杀了。

Loki怨恨阳光晴朗的日子。因为就是在那样的一天，他从学校回家以后发现自己的父亲被高高悬挂在电风扇上。电线绕住Laufey的脖子，瘦高男人的身体还在随着扇叶的吱嘎运行而缓缓旋转，却早已没有了呼吸。

他们都说他是自杀，贪污渎职的案件更因为当事人的死亡而被草草盖棺定论，Laufey甚至没有一场足够体面的葬礼。

好在Loki找到了凶手。

他的父亲教给他足够多的打猎、追踪与刑侦的技巧。一辈子单身的老Laufey总得和他的养子炫耀炫耀，更别提Loki是那样的聪明，聪明到Laufey总是嚷嚷着给他存了一笔助学保险，以确保Loki能够在未来毫无后顾之忧地读完大学。

Laufey期待他上约顿海姆最棒的国立大学。

Loki取出了那笔钱，作为复仇寻凶所用的资金。虽然由于年份没到，保险公司所承诺的金额大打折扣，但用来追杀Sam Thompson已经足够了。

Sam Thompson是职业的，如果不是在Laufey眼底出血点与舌苔颜色上发现些许异常，又从指甲残余物中抠出一点点凶手衣服的纤维，Loki都很难发现他。而找到这个凶徒也耗费了他足足大半年的时间。

凶手在作案之后就远离Loki所在的城市，辗转来到坎特拉，对外伪装的身份是名单身父亲，离异，每两周会去前妻那里探望女儿。但并没有什么前妻与女儿，Sam Thompson倒是会在每周三的下午来坎特拉花园广场的咖啡店坐上一坐，点一杯卡布奇诺。

做好三明治以后，Loki开始冲泡属于Sam的“特制咖啡”。

他倒入上好的全脂牛奶，在牛奶中加入提前从黑市上高价买来的毒液，将加热棒插入银色金属奶泡杯中。牛奶很快因加热飘出香味，掩盖掉毒液零星的气味。Loki的手稳极了，等到奶花打得足够漂亮充足，他才将金属杯取下来在案台上顿了顿。他还给Sam在杯顶打出一朵漂亮的咖啡花。

“送给第4桌的先生。”

将三明治与咖啡杯放在托盘上以后，Loki交代女侍应。

这是个万无一失的计划，Laufey的事情早已结案，自己也从没和凶手打过照面。按照时间推断Sam更不会在咖啡馆中毙命，他应该可以全身而退。

Loki的心脏跳得很快，他假装冲洗杯子，杯子与水龙头轻微的磕碰声暴露出这个年轻人的手正在颤抖。

因为这就是他活下去的最大意义了。

所有与他有关联的，曾经爱过他的人都死了。所以他目前唯一能做的就是替他的养父报仇。

女侍应将餐点送达。

Loki的眼角余光一直盯着凶手——喝下去、喝下去。

……

Sam霍地从椅子上站起来。

而他只不过是抿了一口那个咖啡而已！

Loki不知道问题出在哪里，只知道敏锐的凶手一定觉察了，也许是毒液的味道，也许因为别的什么。椅子向后翻倒在地，黝黑皮肤的凶徒瞪圆双目迅速扫视整间咖啡店。Loki瞬间矮身藏在了吧台之后，然而等他再重新站起来时，只来得及看见凶手的衣角消失在咖啡店的门口。

他跑了。

Sam Thompson跑了。

Loki的脸色发白，这是他唯一的机会。

这个职业杀手之所以在坎特拉停留将近一年的时间，就是因为这里足够安全。如果他觉察到有人要对他下手，那么用不着明天早晨他就会远走高飞。他拥有足够多的身份与护照，等到那个时候，Loki恐怕就再难找到他。

不行，不行。

Loki抓起了刀。

他迅速套上外衣，抓起置物架上自己的背包，不管同事的呼喊从后门撞出去。他穿梭在后街的小巷中，比起体面的两侧都有花圃的石砖路，肮脏的后街遍布着油污，倒在地上的啤酒桶与盛放剩菜的泔水桶。

那日的坎特拉天气阴沉沉的，冲出后巷的时候，熙熙攘攘的街道让Loki有些恍惚。

好在Sam Thompson正迎着他的方向跑来。

虽然是专业的，到底也不过是个三流杀手。凶徒还在因为刚才咖啡的变故惴惴不安，时不时回头望向街角咖啡馆的方向。不过就算不看咖啡馆，想必Sam Thompson也不会留意一个戴着鸭舌帽背着双肩包的少年的。

Loki他原以为自己会害怕，但是真当这件事情发生的时候，他却又不那么怕了。

他的掌心里全是汗，但眼中没有慌乱，也没有恐惧，只有目标。

他的脚步越走越稳，就像是带着煞气的年轻死神。

错身而过的一瞬间，Loki猛地将刀刃捅进凶徒的腹腔。

“呃——！”

时间像是停止了，Loki永远都不会忘记Sam Thompson惊愕的眼神。比当时的少年高出一个头的男人骇然低头，腹部的锐痛让他难以置信地看着行凶之人。

Loki却更快，他不能让Sam死得不够彻底。他飞快地拔出刀，又是一刀狠狠地捅进去。

路上所有的人都看见了。

人群发出巨大的尖叫声，只是没人敢靠近。

剧痛与暴怒让杀手将Loki瞬间掀翻在地，匕首还插在凶徒身上。Loki的肋骨应该断了，他尝到口腔中的血腥味。可他顾不得，肾上腺素让他甚至感受不到疼痛。

而趁着少年没有爬起身的功夫，Sam Thompson拔出一把匕首猛地捅入Loki的侧腹。

鲜血涌了出来，冰冷的感觉蔓延向Loki的四肢百骸。少年用最后的力气摸进口袋，那里揣着一只Laufey给他买的派克钢笔。

他用沾着血的手推开钢笔笔帽，锋利的笔尖猛地刺入凶徒咽喉。跟着一下、又一下。Sam Thompson倒下的时候，动脉中的鲜血喷了Loki一头一脸。

“呃唔……”

而直到对手轰然倒地，Loki才从喉咙深处发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

坎特拉下起了雨。

天已经闷了好几日，惊雷打下来的时候让所有的人都有一种解脱之感，Loki也有。Sam Thompson就死在他身边几步开外的地方，他完成了他的使命。但Loki也动不了了，尖锐的刀锋深深地没入他的侧腹中。噼里啪啦的雨水从天幕上砸落下来，汇入地上的血迹里，蜿蜒成一条淡红色的细流。

远远有警笛在鸣响。

Loki咧出一个惨笑来，他当然畏惧死亡，如果有可能他也想要好好地活着，无论是他的亲生父母还是Laufey都希望他有一个幸福而平顺的人生。虽然若是问他自己，Loki并不知道事到如今，生活对他来说还有什么意义。

——没有人会因他的存在而感到快乐，也没有人会因为他的努力、优秀而感到喜悦，更没有人会关心他的健康，乃至生死。他亦没有需要去守护、去为之拼搏的东西。就算不来杀Sam Thompson，他也同样只是为了活着而活着罢了。

所以，这样也挺好。

就这样死了，也没什么所谓。』

Loki深吸一口气，将自己从年少时的记忆中拔出来。

Laufey故去的疼痛早已伴随着时间平淡，但那只不过是不去细想时候的状态而已。他也并非刻意为难自己，只是需要一段足够刻骨铭心的回忆好让自己的大脑保持清醒。但Loki难免有些恍惚：若是将时间倒退十几年，谁会想到他还能睡在一张安稳的床上，在清晨的阳光中醒来呢？

这让他不自觉将视线重新移到屋外的Thor身上。

Alpha还站在阳台上，抽完了烟，正静静地望向远处沉思。

那个军火贩子有心事，Loki想。

现在Loki很难再用“绑架犯”来称呼他了，这当然不是说他就此信任Thor，只是如果Thor真的想要伤害他、杀了他，他拥有无数次机会。这个Alpha给Loki的感觉很特别：明明是立于食物链顶端的人，成熟、霸道又危险的结合，可是Loki又分明能够感受得出，Thor面对自己时难以自持的温柔与深情。

“切……”Omega侧了侧身。

Loki Laufeyson并不是需要温情的家伙，他明明更适合踽踽独行。

阳台的门吱嘎开了。

放任思维发散的Omega没来得及闭上眼睛。

两个人皆若有所思的目光意料之外地撞在了一起。

**

“叮铃——叮铃——”

清晨，从楼下社区经过的洒水车的声音缓解了这对夫夫的尴尬，让两个各怀心事的人得以在短暂的时间里恢复心神。

Thor走过来伸手摸了摸Omega的肩膀。

“乱想什么呢，再睡一会儿。事情这么多，一时半会儿也解决不了。再说今天孩子们就要回来了。”

“……什么？”

“孩子们啊，你和我的孩子。”Thor转身去书桌的抽屉里拿出一本相册又坐回床上，他的身上带着清晨寒露的滋味，加上淡淡的烟草与Alpha的气息，莫名让原本想要退到安全距离的Loki没有动弹。

Thor因而开心起来，连眉心也舒展了些。

他挨着Loki坐在床上，宽厚的肩膀与Omega瘦削的肩头挨在一处。他翻开相簿指着一张一家四口笑得傻乎乎的照片给Loki介绍道：“喏，我们的孩子，金头发的是Narve，黑色头发的是Vali，一对异卵双胞胎。今年都六岁了，在上这里的寄宿制小学，只有每个周末才会回家。”

Loki的面色有些发僵，之前虽然在楼下看过照片，可他并没有这样仔细认真的地端详过。

这真的是Thor和自己的……

“别叫错了，两个小机灵鬼都特别会蹬鼻子上脸。要是发现你又忘记了他们，或者叫错名字，咱们这周末可就没个消停了。”

……又？

Loki抬起头。

Thor抿紧了嘴唇，伸手在他的脸颊上抚摸了一下，却没再多说。

Omega的心脏莫名收紧了，不知道是因为孩子，还是因为面前这个用悲伤眼神看着自己的Alpha。

他真的不该信任他。

可他却又无时无刻不能感受到来自Thor的深情……


	5. 游乐园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：  
> 本文中灭霸仅作为反派出现，不涉及任何CP。本文锤基Only，HE，请勿KY。

Loki Laufeyson从没想过，有一天听到小学校车的声音自己居然会脚软。可是它却又偏偏发生了，他不但心脏狂跳，甚至还紧张的握紧了楼梯的扶手。

Thor站在下面几阶楼梯上回头看他，深邃如海的湛蓝色眼睛里隐隐藏笑：“好了Loki，放轻松，他们又不会吃了你，记住我刚刚告诉你的就可以了。”

Loki深吸一口气，将Thor之前的话在心里又默念了一遍：

他和Thor的孩子是一对异卵双胞胎。金头的是Narve，黑发的是Vali，六岁，都很活泼，别弄错名字，因为Vali很敏感。

OK。

Thor失笑地走在他身边，在开门前安抚性地摸了摸Loki的手腕，才拉开门扉——

“Loki！！”

拉开大门的一瞬间，脆生生的呼唤就从不远处传来。而Loki只来得及看清楚两个草绿色的小身影，两个小鬼就犹如两道热风一般，一前一后地扑撞入他的怀中。

力道大得险些将Loki逼个踉跄。

他们抱得紧极了，一左一右环住黑发特工细窄的腰肢，将脸埋在他的腰侧用力蹭了又蹭。一黑一金两颗毛茸茸的小脑袋让特工原本冷硬的心一下子柔软下来，于是抢在意志之前，Loki的手就自发自动地抬起来，在两个小家伙的脑袋上揉了揉。

“嗨……”

双胞胎一起抬起头，异口同声地又喊了一声：“Papa！”

他们有着和Loki一模一样的绿眼睛。两个孩子长得很像，虽然是异卵双胞胎，但除了发色，五官几乎有八九成的相似，充分说明了他们兄弟的血缘。而如果说翠绿色的温柔眼睛与高挺的鼻梁来自Loki，富含感情的饱满嘴唇与一双可爱的大耳朵就源自于他们的另一个父亲。

不过并没有给Loki想太多的时间，双胞胎们已经礼仪良好地扭过头朝他们的另一个父亲问好。

“Daddy！”

“Good Morning！”

在Loki的有生之年中还从未如此近距离的接触过双胞胎，所以自然也是头一次见到这种默契的一人说半句的对话方式，这让他觉得新奇又可爱，视线一直胶着在孩子的身上无法挪开。

Thor走过来，他今天穿着一件普通的白色短袖与水洗蓝牛仔裤，一扫昨日刚从外面返回时风尘仆仆的肃杀，平添许多居家感。男人单手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，伴随着脚步，高大的身影在晨光中被拉出长长的阴影，就像一座难以撼动的高山，将自己最重要的Omega与两个孩子完全笼罩在羽翼之下。

他走到Loki身边，也伸手在两个小鬼脑袋上揉了揉（当然用了更大的力气）：“你们好啊，小混球们，这星期过得怎么样？”

男孩子们的注意力立刻被转移。

“不太好！”Narve撅起嘴。

Vali跟着补充：“Max女士不允许我们吃足够的巧克力。”

Thor皱皱鼻子：“那我觉得她做得没错。”

他拍着两个小鬼的背脊让他们赶紧进屋，同时偏偏头示意Loki别再独自怔在那里了。Loki愣了一下，才恍恍跟上。不得不说，这种感觉奇妙极了，现在就连他也很难说清自己究竟是怎样的心情。

从苏醒过来开始，无论是意志还是残存的记忆都在不断警醒着他，他和Thor是势不两立的，他应该尽量远离这个男人。毕竟Loki对这个Alpha的印象还停留在JNSA的国际危险人物名单上，对Thor说的每个词他都抱有怀疑。只是……

只是面前父子三人和乐的景象却像是敲击在他心口的一记重锤。

那必须是他的孩子。

也肯定是他和Thor的孩子。

本能这样告诉Loki，Omega的天性更让他忍不住地想要和孩子们亲近。然而他们又是那么的“陌生”，他与孩子们另一个父亲的关系更是扑朔迷离、错综复杂。

Loki近乎机械地走回别墅，理智在叫嚣着一切皆诡异，催逼着他最好用最快的速度杀掉Thor再离开；可是情感却又狠狠抽打他的内心：耐心一点，Loki，难道因为你单方面的不能接受，就要连那两个孩子的存在也一并否定么？

不，当然不。

他们是无辜的。

只是眼前两个活泼可爱的小身影就像是一种特别的纽带，连接着他和那个军火贩子。

Loki闷哼一声。

一只温暖的手掌适时地扶住了他，正是Alpha。男人的眼睛里有种Loki看不懂的东西，却又有无法忽略的关心和深情：“今天孩子们在家，咱们休战，可以么？”

“……我去帮孩子们换衣服。”

Loki长吐出一口气，迅速地离开客厅，他拒绝承认自己像是要摆脱什么洪水猛兽。

事情已经荒谬得脱离了掌控。

从事实来看，正是因为发情期与过度危险且陌生的城市，他才没有办法尽快离开Thor。可是黑发的特工心里清楚，无论是这间房子里过于温馨的居家气息，Thor对自己的关心和爱护，还是那两个可爱的小鬼，都在一步步从内部瓦解他的心。

软化，留下来，像个普通的Omega那样，再问问Thor是不是有什么难处；硬气一点，像个合格的特工，别找任何借口，快速逃离。两个选项之间的矛盾越发尖锐，能容纳的灰色地带越来越小。

……不，或许生成第一个想法都是不应该的。

他的理智与情感无疑都在逼迫他赶紧做出决定。

别拖泥带水婆婆妈妈的，难道非要等走不了了，被这个男人摁倒操开，再欲拒还迎地说一句“不得已”么？

Loki推开孩子们的房门。

“Papa？”正对着门的Narve率先看到他。

兄弟俩正在换衣服，六岁的孩子远比Loki想象的更要独立自主，两个人正七手八脚地将校服扒下来，虽然校服被乱糟糟地扔了一地，但对于六岁的小鬼来说已经很了不起了。

Loki下意识地走过去，替孩子们拾起地上的衣服。

“Loki和Thor吵架了？”Vali忽然问。

黑发特工的思绪倏停，心口一紧，他回过头：“没有的事，我和你们Daddy感情很好。”

两个小机灵鬼却明显不买账，兄弟俩人对视一眼，小大人似的摇摇头。

“不吵架的话你才不会要来给我们换衣服。”

Narve双手一插腰，孩童特有的圆滚滚的肚子就往前一撅，居然颇有几分Loki平素颐指气使的模样：“Thor，你不能太惯着他们，四岁还不会自己换衣服的一准都是小智障。”

Vali附议似的点头：“所以Thor欺负你了么？我们可以替你踢爆他的卵蛋。”

他现在把两个小烦人精塞回肚子里还来得及么？Loki扶住额头。

不过黑发特工没来得及再多说什么，就忽然被兄弟俩校服T恤袖口上的一小块血渍吸引去了注意力。那是很小的一块，半个指甲盖大小，但兄弟俩衣服的同样位置都有。Loki皱眉拉过兄弟俩，让他们背对自己，小心卷起他们的衣袖查看他们手臂的斜后侧，靠近肩胛的地方。

果不其然，在相同的位置上，兄弟俩手臂后侧都有一个小小的疮口，疮口被妥善地处理过，大概仅是因为太淘气，运动的时候让那里渗出一点点血来。

但他们胳膊里是什么东西，疫苗？还是……

Loki轻轻用拇指在周围摸了一摸。

“嘶哦！”Vali挣扎了下，明显因为疼。

Narve也皱了眉头。

Loki却已面如金纸，他当然摸出来那是什么：是两枚芯片。

孩子终究是孩子，Loki的脸色明显吓到了他们。他们忙不迭地安慰Loki，再三向他保证“Thor爸爸绝对没有伤害我们”。但这并不能阻止Loki滔天的怒火——有什么冲他一个人来就够了，伤害孩子们是什么意思。

只不过Thor当然也没有放过他。

离开孩子们的房间后，站在走廊上Loki缓缓伸手摸向自己的左臂后侧，果不其然，在相同的位置也有一道小小的伤痕。

但早已是陈年旧伤，并且芯片被埋得更深。

刚刚建立些许的信任被扯开一道深深的裂痕。

**

Thor吹着口哨开着车。

昨夜下过雨，今日云开雨散阳光极好。游乐场距离他们的家有些远，在城郊附近，所以Thor一家四口开车出门。这个城市是左利手方向盘，Loki坐在副驾驶上望着窗外的风景默默记着出入的道路。

——他必须做点什么，否则他担心自己现在就会因为芯片的事情不问缘由就对身侧的男人拔刀相向。

孩子们不知道是不是感觉到来自Loki的低气压，连在后座上笑闹的声音都无形变小了。

Thor叹了口气，随便起了个关于《侏罗纪宇宙XI》的话题，用湖角龙和大夏巨龙带开注意力。男孩子们都喜欢充满尖牙的庞大东西，很快车内的气氛又重新活跃起来。Thor用手在Loki的腿上拍了拍，示意黑发的Omega多少给他些薄面。

毕竟孩子们只有周末才回家。

Loki腿上的肌肉莫名一僵，黑色的卷发衬着脸颊，让脸色显得更加苍白。

这段旅程在Thor的力挽狂澜下不算太糟，半个小时后他们抵达目的地——一间大型室内的游乐场。游乐场内正是些流行的项目，诸如训练孩子平衡能力、运动能力的器械，多彩以供攀爬的管道，配有防护网的强力蹦床，儿童攀岩墙，海洋球屋，高空平衡踏索和巨型滑梯等等，除此之外，还有方便休息的快餐区和单独的5D电影院。

这个古怪的城市，对孩子们倒是挺友好的，Loki想。

Thor驮着两个小鬼去买票，一边肩膀上一个，远远看起来像是一种强臂大猩猩。因为要扶着小鬼们防止他们掉下来，金头发的大块头显得有些左支右绌。

瘦削的特工终于看不下去了，他从鼻腔中不算优雅地喷出一口浊气，挤过人群一直到Thor的身前，帮忙从售票员的手中接过四张票。但不得不说，在此之前重复了数次的“请让一让，我的Alpha和孩子们在前面”对他绝对是一种羞耻Play！报复心极强的黑头发Omega转身就把四张票塞进Thor的口中。

“叼好。”

Narve与Vali在他没看见的地方隔空击掌。

等将孩子们送进游戏区，已经是十五分钟之后，Loki与Thor身上都出了点薄汗。看着两个小鬼的背影，Loki禁不住问出一句：“带孩子都是这么累么？”

“哦，这不算什么。”Thor将冰矿泉水拧开递给他。

Loki皱起眉。

“你还没见过他们爬冰箱偷零食。”Thor笑了，这个男人的笑容总是有点魔力。不笑的时候他或许会严肃得骇人，但当笑容沁入眼角眉梢，他看起来就像是个能够驱散人心中所有阴霾的太阳神。

以至于Loki真的静静地听了下去。

“你知道的，冰箱门上都有儿童锁，就是担心他们乱开被关进去或者偷拿零食。结果这两个鬼灵精居然一个骑在另一个的肩膀上，叠在一起勉强够到整个冰箱的高度打开了童锁。”

“然后呢？他们不会真的把自己……”

“怎么会，我们的儿子又不是蠢货。那天等我们发现的时候，他俩已经吃了一整板的酒心巧克力。西班牙进口货，夹心全是真烈酒，所以醉倒在冰箱旁边留下了确凿的‘犯罪证据’。”

“那他们可真是干得不太利索了。”Loki评价道。

Thor哈哈大笑：“你当时也是这么说的。”

这句话让Omega愣怔，因为他此刻正和Thor比肩站着，视线远远追在游乐场内的孩子们身上。这个感觉就好像他们两人真的组建了一个格外美好的家庭，而自己也只不过是一个普普通通的Omega。

所以，这到底算什么？

Thor不知道是不是觉察到什么，忽然说：“刚刚Narve和Vali跟我说，都要骑到我的肩膀上，是希望看我腾不出手，好让你来帮帮我。”

Loki眉头轻拧。

“说实话，那一刻我觉得自己有点像个带着两个小鬼来追求挚爱的单身父亲。”

“……所以你追求挚爱的方式，就是给他洗脑，并且在他和孩子们的手臂上都植入追踪芯片么？！”年轻的特工忍无可忍地侧转过身。

他看着自己生理上的Alpha，翠绿色的眼睛里盛着滔天的怒火。

两人之间的气氛一时尴尬，有那么几个瞬间Thor像是被逼到哑口无言。他的肩膀一下子塌下来，好似一只被抛弃的大型犬。

Loki咬着后槽牙警告自己拿出点国际特工的专业素质，不要轻易心软。

Thor略略闭了闭眼睛：“想去天台抽支烟么？”

都是男性组建的家庭就有这点好处，别管第二性征是什么，抽烟与飙车却几乎是每个男人都热衷的事。转到外面的走廊上，两个人从安全通道爬向天台。Loki没有问Thor怎么知道这条隐蔽的路，想来他们之前也经常带孩子们来这里吧？

而不知是有意还是无意，Thor带他走的这条路，包裹着楼梯的是一扇扇透明的铝合金玻璃窗，透过玻璃窗，可以看到建筑物的旁边居然有两个高高的瞭望塔。

Omega将一切收入眼底。

天台的凉风吹散了些许心头的躁郁，等Thor从兜里摸出一包万宝路递过去，Loki捏紧烟盒终于忍不住发问。

“……你到底想要干什么？”

手上黑色盒子的万宝路是他曾经最常抽的口味，双爆珠清凉款，没有什么太大的烟味与焦油量，又足够提神醒脑。烟盒上蓝绿金属感的“Marlboro”Logo正在闪着光，像是这个乌托邦与外面真实世界为数不多的联系。

Loki盯着烟盒有点发呆，因为除了与外界的联系，这盒烟也昭示着Thor了解并记得他的每一个小习惯。

“想对你好。”Thor擦开防风打火机，将蓝色的火苗递到他面前。

Loki犹豫了下，到底还是凑上去。他深吸一口气让烟气过肺，再浅浅吐出，烟雾顺着Omega削薄的唇角飘开。

“你知道我从来不相信这种虚无缥缈的鬼话。”黑发特工说。

“我说的全是真话。”军火贩子答。

一瞬间，Loki忽然有种想要和Alpha在此处一决死战的冲动，哪怕鲜血滂沱也好过不清不楚。

Thor却一把握住他的手背，忽地转过身将Loki压在配电室的水泥墙上，两个人的距离骤然拉近。Alpha的气场将两人包裹起来，险些让还在发情期的Omega脚软。

“你并不是总在目前的状态，Loki，之前七年……你和我过得很幸福。”

“放开我，那些不过是构架在空中楼阁上的谎言！”Loki的绿眼睛里有火在烧，“你是喜欢我唯唯诺诺的样子，还是我在床上像个荡妇一样讨好你……唔？！”

Thor吻住了他。

Omega手中的香烟掉落在地。

比起昨夜的温存，这更像是极富强制意味的亲吻。Thor根本不再让Loki有任何开口的机会就撬开他的嘴唇。他的舌尖卷住Loki的唇舌与他共舞，手在特工的后颈与细窄的腰肢上不断抚摸，直到真的将Omega吻到脚软，Thor才气喘吁吁地停下来。

他抵住Loki的嘴唇，用两个人才能听见的声音含混地说：“抱歉，我真的不能做得更好了。”

“你……”

Thor攥住他的手腕推至头顶，将人更彻底地压在水泥墙上，一副就要和他的Omega在这里打个野炮的架势。

但他说的却是：“乖一点，一直有人在监视。”

监视什么？

Thor不才是这个城市中最大的毒瘤么？Loki粗粗地喘着气，因为Thor已经将一只手放在了他的屁股上。

“腿圈住我的腰，我就告诉你……你最想知道的。”

Omega发誓，有朝一日自己绝对要杀了他。然而Thor只是微微带着他侧转身体，Loki就真的看见了不远处高塔上一闪即逝的反光。

是枪的瞄准镜？！

“下面的监视器更为密集，这里稍微好一点，如果你真想再知道点什么，就按照我说的做。”

Loki一咬牙，将两条修长的腿缠上Thor的腰胯。Thor立刻隔着裤子顶了他一下。

“啊……”

标记过的Alpha与Omega有着天生的性吸引力，Loki几乎就要在那一瞬间湿润了。他颤抖着克制住自己别去配合，同时扶住Alpha的肩膀，瞪向那双蓝眼睛。

“给你三秒钟的时间。”Omega咬牙切齿。

Thor苦笑了下，抱紧怀中瘦削的身体，凑到Loki的唇边轻轻说了一个词。

“Thanos.”

听到这个词的一瞬间，Loki从嗓中漫出一声低哑的呻吟，它就像一个炸开在脑中的核弹，又像一把打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。黑发男人颤抖着，因为剧烈的头痛而蜷缩成一团。

太疼了，真的是太疼了。

他总算明白为什么Thor刚刚一定要自己抱住他——如果不是这样暧昧的姿势，他几乎就会立刻摔倒在地上。比起抽烟和性交，莫名摔软在地才是真的会引起怀疑。Loki只觉得有一个锋利的钻头在他脑中刨根究底的旋转、挖掘，誓要将那个潘多拉的盒子强行关闭，不让他窥见一丁点关于“Thanos”的信息。

“啊……”

Thor始终没有松手，手掌不断在Loki瘦削的背脊上抚摸。

但剧烈的头痛让Loki听不到Alpha焦急的安慰，为抵抗更多的疼痛，他一口咬在了Thor的肩膀上。

“嘶——”Thor没有吭声，只是承受。

Alpha就像是座难以撼动的山峦，将自己的Omega牢牢庇护在阴影之下，臂膀之间。

等Loki终于虚脱般从那钻心剜骨的头痛中缓解过来的时候，他翠绿色的眼睛甚至有些呆滞，他就好像是要被拖回某种探不见底的深渊中。

“别被头痛带着走，留在这里，Loki，留在这里！”

Alpha低沉的，带着恳求的声音不断在他耳边缭绕。

Loki猛地倒抽一口凉气，他攀住Thor的手臂猛地将自己从那种绝望之中拉拔出来。

Thor看样子长长地舒了一口气，他这次是真的用力在Omega的嘴唇上吮吻一下。最后他顶住Loki的额头，用只有两个人才能听见的声音说：“求你信任我，Loki，有些事我不告诉你，是因为你还没有准备好。”

Loki翠绿色的眼睛望向他。

而Alpha居然微微颤抖着：“我爱你，远甚于我的生命。”

**

Thor的手机铃声在这时霍然响起，打断了这次天台的会面。

应该是有什么极为重要的事，让金发的Alpha不得不放下Loki，示意他率先回到楼下。

“去看看两个小鬼，我很快回来。”他和他比划。

Loki脚步虚软，好在这并不妨碍正常行走，他点点头率先离开。走下楼梯的时候，黑头发的特工恨恨地用手指用力揉了一下被Alpha吻肿的嘴唇。他难以说出自己微妙的心境，刚才的博弈明显又是自己失败了，不但没有问出任何关于芯片的问题，还被那个该死的家伙占了不少便宜，继而还被要求“信任他”。

该死的信任他。

而他得到的……只有一个模模糊糊甚至不能去细想的名字。

Thanos。

Loki顿住脚步，站在楼梯上，他隔着玻璃望向不远处的两座高塔，刚刚有枪支或镜子反光的高塔。为什么要在游乐园边建造这种东西呢？

或许，他应该去看一看。

他看了看手表，Thor在打电话，而孩子们才去玩耍不足一个小时。

还有时间。

瘦削的特工脚步一转，动作轻巧地悄然拉开一道走廊边标明了“员工通道闲人免进”的小门。


	6. 墙

员工通道中一扇挂有“更衣间”的小门被拉开了，从里面走出一个个头高挑，黑发绿眸的儿童医生。医生的身段颀长，长至膝盖的白大褂穿在身上，除了将整个人衬得更加优雅之外，还因脸上那副金丝眼镜再添几许文质彬彬的亲和力。

他调整了一下左侧胸口的胸牌，从胸牌上的名字可以知道，正是这里的“Tom Pine”医生。

Loki对自己简单的伪装很满意。

刚刚从游乐园的天台上下来时，看见员工通道的门他便想到这个方法，现在看起来效果还算不错。

毕竟在这里他没有任何装备，别说仿真的硅胶人面头套、消音手枪，他连一罐合适的发胶都没有。儿童医生大概是最适合他：处于游乐园员工的食物链顶端，能够自由行走又乏人过问。

只不过这间游乐园的员工比他想象的要多一些：售票、管理、维修，搬运、儿童医生与厨师。地方虽然不大，乍看上去确实是设施完备、员工良好的优质游乐园。可是……什么游乐园优质到需要在瞭望塔“持枪把守”的地步？

没错，Loki的目标就是那两栋之前Thor示意他看的瞭望塔。

信任永远是构架在事实基础上的。诚然这个男人在发情期时为他解过围，也透露过“Thanos”这个让他仿佛有些印象的名字。但Loki却从未看到Thor所展示给他以外的世界：所有的一切都是Thor告知的。那么当然，另外一种可能就是所有的一切皆是Thor在操控。

“欻拉——”平底锅翻菜的呛油声打断了黑发特工的思索。

他正走在员工才能进入的工作区走廊内。

Loki偏头看去，大概是天气炎热，通向走廊的后厨大门正敞开着，不少穿着厨师服的员工在来回忙碌。有的在炸薯条，有的清洗盘子，有的则去查看刚刚烤好的面包，一切井然有序又无比正常，好像这里真是一间再寻常不过的普通儿童游乐园餐厅后厨。

Loki皱了下眉，然而这一路行来并没有发现什么异样，他最终推开安全通道尽头的门，走到楼体外。

借着在户外吸烟区抽烟作为掩护，Loki默默回想刚刚观察到的一切：正常的后厨，普通的装卸工，站在走廊里维修灯泡的技工还态度很好的和“Tom医生”打了个招呼。

他又冷眼瞧向外面，外面也没什么特殊，就连零星来往的几辆卡车装卸的都是碳酸饮料与孩子们喜欢吃的零食。不远处的瞭望塔也被巧妙地漆成“童话城堡”的外貌，一走一过的路人大概只会将其当成游乐园的标示性建筑。甚至刚刚如果不是Thor示意他去看那两道奇怪的反光，恐怕连Loki也不会在第一时间就发现这一点……

不得不说，现在特工倒是有点相信Thor所谓“自己与他结婚七年”的鬼话了，如果在被刻意洗脑的情况下，没有发现什么也很正常。毕竟这座城市中所有的一切都“真”得让人抓不出破绽。

若没有宛如枪支瞄准镜的光，Thor所说的藏在树丛中的麻醉喷雾，无处不在的摄像头，陌生的犹如塑料游戏币似的纸钞，Loki也许都要觉得城市的“奇怪”是自己臆想出来的。

——或许这里真是一个普通得不能再普通的城市，是Thor为了让他留下来将他耍得团团转，又或者因为自己心底深处就是想和一个军火贩子在一起生活，不得不给自己不断找一些“不得已”的借口。

不。

Loki赶忙将这种糟糕的想法踢出脑海，不再让任何感情干涉冷静的思维。

无论如何他都得查清楚。

只不过，远处两座高塔都不是好靠近的。

游乐场的主体是在身后的室内建筑中，围墙到主建筑之间的空地非常大，空地多作为停车场或堆放废旧游乐器材所用。由于这里没有任何遮蔽物，如果那真是什么瞭望塔，大喇喇地走过去无疑对着敌人高喊：嗨瞧，我在这里。

塔的另一侧是那座无论在这个城市哪里都看得见的高山，所以塔上面的监视人员只需要专心注意里侧就好。

这个时候就要感谢特工的专业素质。

一辆从后面驶过来的卡车替Loki解了围，前特工三两下将医生制服扔到一旁的垃圾箱中，抢在卡车从他身边经过的刹那间，伸手一抓卡车后面的把手，颀长身体瞬间挂在卡车货箱之后！

行车带来的风微微吹动特工的鬓角碎发。

好了，现在的问题变成一会怎么从那边回来了。

趁着卡车转弯的功夫Loki一跃而下，稳稳翻身落地，再往前就是游乐园的边缘了。现在他只需要矮身摸过去，借助一些汽车的掩护，靠近任意一个高塔……

只是等他刚刚藏在一辆汽车之后，不远处就忽然传来两个声音。

“真是太累了，你今天有需要换班么？”

“我不换了，之前两边连着倒了一个月，这个月上头让我只需要负责生活D区就行。”

“哎，我还得负责仓库，C区的打卡点离这里也太远了。”说话之人深长地叹气。“要是我能使用门就好了，明明就隔了一堵墙！”

后面他们再说什么已经听不清，但Loki已然捕捉到不同寻常的讯息：生活D区？仓库，C区？是指游乐园么？但游乐园明显没有大到需要分区的程度。涉及到“生活”，难道指的是城市？隔着一堵墙……又是什么意思？

这附近哪里还有什么墙？

从Loki的视角来看，此处不过是儿童游乐园的员工泊车场，目之所及之处有游乐场的栅栏，更远处是从没涉足的郊区住宅别墅与在这座城市的哪里都可以看到的“威提尔山”。

威提尔山脉很长很高，曾经逃跑的时候Loki还策划过翻山的可能，却最终放弃。

而这座城市虽不算大，但也没有小到作为一个总体地方的D区吧？如果真是这样，为什么自己从来没有见过其他几个区域的影子。

特工的手心中不知不觉全是汗。

跟着他突然意识到，与其他发达城市不同的是，这里除了还未去过的市中心，整座城中几乎都没有四层以上的高楼。

莫非……

一个接一个问题蹦进他的脑海中。就在这时，Loki左手边两三米开外的地方忽然传来“滴滴、滴滴”的细响。两个原本在对话的人不知道觉察到什么，连忙相互拉扯着走开了。他们走得太急，Loki什么也没听清。

“滋啦。”

金属滑门的响声忽然从Loki左手边三四米开外的地方传来。

Loki猛地回过头，蹲姿的缘故，他正藏在两辆车的缝隙中，所以从他所在的位置可以清清楚楚地近距离看见——就在他再前面两排的车与车的纵向夹缝中，忽然“凭空”开出一道门来。

是的，真的是门。

Loki用力眨了下眼睛。

可那确实就是“凭空”出现的门，它就像是在停车场中忽然出现的长方形黑洞。跟着，几个身穿警卫员服饰的人从门内鱼贯而出。他们腰侧别着警棍、电击棒，腋下枪袋中各插着两把带消音器的手枪，口袋里还配有弹夹。与其说是警卫，不如说是武装过度的警察更加贴切。

Loki的呼吸急促起来，他实在想象不出为什么重型武装的警卫会“凭空”出现在儿童游乐园后方的停车场上。

一切都诡异得过了头。

Omega小心翼翼地蹭动脚步，避免发出任何声音。为防止被发现，他从车辆的侧面退到车的后方，全程屏住呼吸。

队列中把头戴着阔沿帽的也许是警卫长，Loki听见他说着“快点，快一点，不要被那些试验品看到”。

试验品，谁又是“试验品”？

“他们都在里面带孩子玩呢，哪有人真的会到员工停车场来？”

“凭空”出现的门也很快在12个警卫都进入之后合拢。

那么无疑，根据对话的前后逻辑来推断……“试验品”就是自己与游乐场中的其他人了。

Loki死死地咬住嘴唇。

而正在他想着等着人走远了，要去看看那个门究竟是怎么突然出现的时候，有一个警卫呼喊了一声：“我的信息卡！”

“Jackson！你要是再丢三落四的，我就和上面汇报，把你开除出警卫队。”

“Boss……”

名叫Jackson的警卫许是说了什么好话，又不知和警卫长嘀咕了什么。很快Loki发现他小跑回到出现门的那里，手在“虚空”处碰了下，一个蓝绿色电子流形成的九格的密码盘立刻浮现在“半空中”。

名叫Jackson的警卫输入密码，门又出现了。这次藏在车后的Loki看的很清楚，门是自右向左滑开的。

等Jackson用极快的速度去而复返，一群警卫这才一边说着话一边离开。

直到他们离开，Loki才有点恍惚地将头仰靠在车上，他惊疑不定：自己刚刚究竟发现了什么？

生活不是科幻电影，黑头发的特工自然也不会相信凭空出现的门。他瞧见四下无人，便站起身溜出去，一路来到Jackson刚刚所在的位置，他小心翼翼地伸出手，像是不确定的那样往前一探……

他的指尖真的摸到了东西。

是一堵墙。

不过那明显是高科技形成的电子墙，Loki将双手一同贴上去想左右摸索着，发现这堵墙才是这个游乐园真正的边界。而“远处”的栅栏也好、山峦也罢，都是偌大的屏幕给人的视觉幻象。他又垫着脚向上摸了摸，才惊觉根本摸不到头。

那一瞬间，说不出的恐惧笼罩了黑发瘦削的Omega。Loki的喉结不断翻滚，身体发着冷。

他感觉自己从来没有比现在更接近过想要探寻的“真相”，可是当真相展现在他面前的时候，他忽然又并不确定自己是否可以接受得了。

看不见高度的墙将他的生活围拢起来，自己、孩子与其他普通人被称为试验品，那什么是真的？天空是真的么？日升日落、风雨雷电是真的么？他的生活是真的么？这里有多少人知道真相，有多少是警卫口中的“试验品”，又有多少是熟知墙存在的“员工”？

Loki忽然醒过神来，他不应该在这里停留太久。

他的目标也不该再是那两个瞭望塔。

他将脸尽量贴着那堵墙朝上看去，特工卓绝的视力让他分辨出电子墙的“天空”与真实的天空之间极微小的色差。这个发现让Loki微微松了一口气。这面先进的电子墙虽然高，但距他估计，也就仅仅是那个瞭望塔三分之二高度，约莫二十来米。而墙遮不住的地方，必然是真实存在的景象——有真实就算一点聊胜于无的安慰吧。

只不过Loki现在却更迫切的想知道，这堵墙试图遮住或隔开的究竟是什么！

Loki抿紧嘴唇，将手掌完全贴在那堵电子墙上，和刚刚的Jackson警卫相同的位置。

果不其然，密码输入的电子屏显示出来。

他立刻将记下的密码重新输入了一次。很幸运地，门打开了。伴随着滋滋的轻响，隐蔽的电子门从右向左缓缓滑开，门的后面黑黝黝的，像是个未知的兽口。

Loki定定神，深吸一口气，提脚迈入进去。

**

门后连接的是一段黑黢黢的走廊，Loki能够听到自己的鞋踏在水泥中空寂的回响声。

太过密闭挤压的环境给人造成巨大的心理压力，让他恍惚想起约莫十多年前在JNSA的训练机构受训时候，教官说的话。

『“都给我听清楚了，你们这群畜生不过是国家的败类和耻辱！你们所有人，都是因为侥幸才得以存活。所以不要妄想逃跑，JNSA能够给你们第二次新生，也完全有能力夺走它。从今天起，你们就是国家的机器，通过不断执行任务来偿还你们的罪孽。”

他记得教官一个个细数着他们的罪：运毒的少年，卖淫的少女，还有他……黑警察的杀人犯儿子。

教官将那张被晒得黝黑的脸凑近到他面前，阴毒的视线像是要扒开Loki的全部伪装。

他的鼻翼翕张着，用手指用力戳着少年单薄的胸口：“小子，我知道你很聪明，但是你别妄图标新立异，逃跑是没有任何用的。你逃出去一个房间，还有另一个更大的房间在等着你，生活就是这如此，而且你觉得像你这样的人，除了JNSA还有哪里真的接受你？世界上还会有谁可能爱你？”

少年的心脏狠狠撞击了一下。

但倔强的他已经学会顺服地低头。其实Loki并没有想逃走，因为16岁的少年深知教官说的没有错：他们原本就是被世界遗弃的人，没有目标也没有亲眷，连身份都被抹消了。所以他又能逃到哪里去呢？况且就算逃出去……还能去做什么呢？

世界上再没有需要他们的人了。』

不好的记忆让黑发特工顿了顿，他加快步伐将这段太过封闭的路走完。

摸到走廊尽头时，Loki松了一口气。

不过不得不说，事到如今他确实有些奇怪了，毕竟要是按照他原来的性格，他不应该这样执着逃走的。因为离开这里，他所能想到的也是回JNSA述职，然后转身投入下一个危险的任务中。

当然不是说他要“沉迷”于和Thor的家庭生活，那不可能。而是无论JNSA也好，Thor也好，都不应该是Loki所执念、所固守的东西。

早在Laufey死后，他就像一台按部就班执行程序的机器：活下去是基于求生的本能渴望，执行任务是活着的意义与目标。Laufey希望他上个好大学，做个好人，前者他已经无缘，后者他是可以通过在JNSA执行任务做到的。Loki从来没有想过要寻找伴侣，他在乎的人全部都死了，即使不信神，他也隐隐觉得自己或许是个不祥的人。

那么没有目标，也没有在意的人，待在哪里不都一样？

他为什么要这么执着呢？

『Loki Laufeyson，你拥有你自己的人生。永远不要否定自己，相信我，你的存在本身就很美好，你并不需要为别人而活。』

这样一句话忽然窜入特工的脑中。

特工猛然捂住太阳穴，该死的，这是谁说的，什么时候说的，又是在哪里说的？

他修长的手指颤抖了一下，却怎么也想不起来。

团团迷雾让他不得不只专注于眼前的事。

Loki再一次输入相同的密码，用力推开走廊尽头的那扇门。

**

视线中出现的是和墙那边完全不同的景象。

Loki开门看见的便是一条狭窄的防火通道。是一栋建筑与这面厚达十几米的墙体间狭窄的小路，而沿着这条防火通道朝外走出一段，就可以看见更广阔的世界。

而等看清面前景象的时候，Loki惊呆了。

原来他正处于两个偌大的仓库之间，仓库之间的间距约有二十米，透过这二十米的间隙，他看见了一眼望不到尽头的集装箱海洋，集装箱每三个落在一起，密密麻麻地充斥他的整个视界。Loki能判断出，正因为视野有限，他看见的只不过是一小部分而已。这大概就是那两人口中所谓“仓库C区”。

也就是说，没准作为仓库的用地就不比他“生活D区”小。

那……有没有A区与B区？那里又是什么样子？

但没有时间再给他走更远了，如果不想被Thor发现，他就必须在两个小鬼结束玩耍之前返回刚才的生活D区。所以当发现仓库转角面朝刚刚进来的防火通道的地方有一处小门敞开时，Loki没什么犹豫，闪身便钻了进去。

真正进入之后，他才意识到这里究竟有多大。

单是一个仓库就足足有一个足球场大，六七层楼那么高。钢铁的金属架一层层的搭建上去，每一层架子上都推满了货品。有些是集装箱，有些则是密闭的铁箱子。仓库的通风设施做的极好，左侧是一大排功率巨大的排风扇，正呼呼旋转着，右边则是许许多多的抽湿机，像是要让整间仓库都保持在一个绝对干燥的环境中。

大概也正因如此，Loki刚刚进来的后门才会敞开着。

特工藏身在一个货架之后，远远可以看见仓库正门的门口莫约有二十来号工人，正开着起重机、吊车，也有戴着白手套徒手搬运东西的。

所以……其他的仓库也是这样么？

那这里储存的都是些什么东西？如果是集装箱的货运点，会不会有码头、港口？

Loki皱紧眉头，如果是码头和港口，那么这无疑是一个离开的机会。就算没有，这附近也应该有什么可以出去的地方，毕竟与货运、存储息息相关的就是运输。

“走，去这间仓库里面看一下。”

尖锐的哨声却在这时从外面传来。

特工一怔，意识到这里显然也有守卫。他心头顿慌，仓库区域的东西更加规矩，一排排货架中间是约莫五六米的间隙，并且为了运输方便从不在地上堆砌杂物。

后方有巡逻，靠近正门的方向则不断有驾车进出的装卸工人，这里远比停车场更加无处藏身。

他来的太冒失了，照面前的情势，前后夹击被发现几乎只是时间问题。

警卫们巡查的脚步声却越来越近、越来越近……

Loki银牙一咬，借着身材瘦削，迅速翻身挤入到一层架子的木箱之上。他将自己的身体藏进架子与箱顶的缝隙之中，尽量往里挪动躲藏。

“咚、咚、咚——”

这边的巡查远比“生活区”的要严格不知多少，军靴踏过水泥地面的声音在耳边回荡，并且因为仓库空旷，带起的回音就像是敲击在心脏上的恐怖余韵。

“报告，一切正常。”Loki听到这样的汇报。

“箱子顶上看了么？”这是更为严肃的声音。“每一个地方都要检查到，尤其是货架的下面两层箱子和顶板的间隙。”

Loki慌忙挪动身体，他试图将自己挪到两个铁箱的侧面夹缝。由于缝隙过于狭窄，他的身体一直贴着铁箱蹭动。但却没有料到他趴的铁箱边缘，正有一处转角因为搬运问题而翻开翘起的尖锐铁皮……

“唔嗯——！”

尖锐的铁皮直直划扎进他腰侧的肌肉中。

铁皮入肉的剧痛让特工将闷哼死死憋在咽喉中，他身体一个侧翻摔进两个木箱之间。

特工修长的手指死死抠住箱壁，才没有弄出半点儿声响。

巡查的人大概是真的弯腰看了第一层与第二层的箱子顶端，手电筒的光线就在这时从Loki的头顶上险险扫了过去。

“头儿，真的一切正常。”

“好了，走吧。”队长威严地发号施令。

军靴顿地的规律声响很快走开，Loki这才痛苦地呼出一口气。他摁压住侧腹，将瘦弱的身体蜷缩在两个木箱之间，因为翻滚，铁皮竟直接被他带了下来。那片铁皮插进去得颇深，让腰侧的衣服已然洇出半个手掌大小的血迹。Loki咬着牙吐出一口浊气，不敢贸然拔出，只是缓缓挪动着身体。

等从货箱中勉强挤出来，他已经满身是汗。

他捂住腰侧，企图通过防火通道的那道小门返回。

然而……

“输入错误。”

密码盘上的红色窗口却跳出这样的字眼。

Loki的心脏漏了一拍，他不死心的又尝试了一次。

“输入错误。”

密码盘再度提示。

两边门进出的密码居然不一样。

紧跟着，有新的提示弹跳出来：请注意，三次输入错误将上报系统，引起系统警报与通道锁定，请仔细输入正确的密码。

偏在这时，他听见了仓库中有工人疑惑的声音：“奇怪，你们快来看看，这地上怎么会有血迹？”

Loki闭上眼睛。

该死，他逃不掉了。

可就在他设想着如果对方沿着血迹找到防火通道，自己究竟可以解决几个人的时候，仓库中刚刚说话的人忽然噤声。

Loki皱起眉，跟着，他听到了一个脚步。

这个脚步声既不是工人鞋跟摩擦地面的拖沓声响，也不是刚刚军靴踩在水泥地上的沉重，更有一种震慑人心的威压，就像是威严的狮王正在巡视领地。黑发特工倏地有种感觉，那些工人们之所以不说话了，并非因为别的，而是因为……恐惧。

而谜底很快揭晓。

几乎就在下一刻，Loki听到了一个自己无比熟悉的声音。只不过声音的主人却从未用这样威严到几近苛刻的语气同他说过话。

“你们就是这么工作的？通过研究地上的污渍来提高效率？”

即使隔着一面薄薄的仓库墙，Omega也能感受Alpha过强的气场。

“对不起，Thor先生。我们这就去工作。”工人们噤若寒蝉。

真的是Thor。

Loki的身体难以克制地颤抖起来。

他连呼吸也带着颤，腰侧的深深扎着铁片的伤口，还在顺着指缝朝下滴着鲜血……

“唔……”


	7. 军火库

Loki的心脏砰砰地跳得很快，受伤缘故他的脸色十分苍白，瘦削的背脊顶在仓库墙壁上，视线却始终望向小路尽头的那扇门。

他不知道Thor是来这里干什么的。

也许是来救他，也许是他无意间戳破了Thor的真面目。可是本能告诉Loki，答案是前者。然而这个答案却无形中又令人恐惧——这无疑代表了他冒失又冲动的“探险”被对方发现了。Loki不知道哪个结果更让人焦虑，心脏宛如被一只大手攥紧了。

“嗯，去吧，我会检查一下下周要发走的货。”里面的Alpha又说。

很快地，围在这附近的巡逻与工人都散开了。

其实情况比之刚才不知好上多少，现在既没有警卫也没有好奇血迹的工人，可是莫名的恐惧还是将Loki整个人笼罩起来。因为脑中紧绷的每一根弦都在告诉他，这种恐惧来源于Omega骨子里对于自己Alpha的敬畏。

他好像惹Thor生气了。

野兽的第六感总是敏锐的，所以当Thor出现在防火通道中的时候，Loki反而没有太多诧异。鹿有长角，却永远敌不过狮子。但事实上这个比喻并不是多么恰当，他也并不是Thor领地里的猎物。

男人看见他，立刻跑过来。Thor还穿着今天出门时的T恤与牛仔裤，只是在脸上加了一副墨镜。

当他将墨镜取下来的时候，Loki能看到男人藏在眼底深处的暴怒与担忧。前特工莫名瑟缩了一下。但Thor一言未发，他只是贴在Loki身边，在密码盘上迅速地输入了复杂的12位密码。

“嘀——”的一声，门开了。

“记住密码了么？”Thor连头也没有侧。

Loki点点头，低声回答：“记住了，还有一道门也一样？”

“嗯。”男人仍然没有看他，只是托住Loki的腰臀将他推上与地面将近有一米高度落差的门，“快走。”

他的指尖擦到Loki腰间伤口的血迹。

等到稳稳地站到门上，Loki没忍住回过头，却发现金发的Alpha重新戴上墨镜，男人正仰首看他，皱着的眉宇里似乎有忧心的意味，却又令他无从判断。

Thor看起来也没想让他判断，他只是威严地站在那里：“我会善后，带着孩子们回车上等我。”

门缓缓合拢，当视野重新陷入黑暗，Loki不由自主的脚下一软，正是因为什么也没有说，他才清楚地知道：Thor是真的生气了，因为唯有当愤怒飙升到顶点，他的Alpha才会露出那样严肃的表情。

Loki都不清楚自己是怎么回到墙的另一边的。

他原本有些幽闭恐惧，那是源于幼年父母罹难而他却被塞进壁橱的恐怖记忆。可他现在却顾不上了，对Thor的愧疚与担心占据了全部的心神。

**

当他再次输入密码打开门的时候，停车场内已经有了微妙的变化。

展眼望去，这里出现了一场“小型事故”：一个下班的厨师着急回家，倒车时将车尾与一辆送货的大卡车撞在一起。双方引起摩擦，卸货工人不依不饶，矮胖却敦实的厨师则一把揪住对方的衣领。眼见着要发展成斗殴，在场的警卫不得不跑过去劝架，连两座高塔上的反光点也不再是逡巡的状态。

自然而然地，暂时被一辆越野挡住的“门”也就无人留意了。

Loki略略一怔就知道这是Thor给他铺的路，这让Omega心中不觉越发羞愧。若是刚才他哪怕能再多信任对方一点点，也不会因为一己私欲带来这么大的麻烦。特工心口一窒，脱下薄外套挂在手中，以此遮掩腹部的伤势，一路谨慎又迅速的赶回游乐场。

游乐场内，Narve与Vali已经被接了出来，陪在他们旁边的是一个棕色头发的年轻女人。

那是个Beta。她很漂亮，身材也格外好。只是轮廓过于分明的五官让人往往会忽略她的美，反而更加信任她表现出来的干练与精明的气质。她明显是对Loki的行为不赞同的，陪着他与孩子们返回车内的时候，Loki只觉得有些如芒在背。

腹部的伤口让他进入车内的时候脚下软了下。

托住他胳膊的是Narve。

金色头发的小鬼展现出了和他年龄截然不同的冷静，稚嫩的脸上写满认真。孩子没有慌乱，就好像并不是第一次经历这样的事，他扶住Loki的胳膊帮他坐进副驾驶，然后转头对Vali大声说：“都是因为你！非要Papa出去给我们买饮料，他中暑了吧？”

Vali飘开视线，嘴唇撅得老高，半晌才咕哝出一句“对不起”。

棕色头发的年轻女人替他们拉开后车门，轻声安慰了几句之后才阖上。一切看起来是那么的自然，就好像是Loki真的是去替任性的孩子们去买他们要求的东西，又因为离开时间太久拜托顺路的朋友临时来关照一眼。

Loki一手捂住侧腹，一手摁开车窗玻璃。

女人低下头：“知道接下来该怎么做吧？”

Loki点点头。

女人又说：“我叫Sif，不用谢了。”

特工的眉心拧得很紧，因为在Sif离开之前，他听见了这个女人又轻轻地说了句：“我只希望你不要再给Thor添麻烦。”

车内的一切变得很安静。两个孩子终究受年龄限制，进入车内之后明显显得紧张又拘谨，而Loki捂住腰侧，从后视镜里看向他们与自己和Thor都很相似的容颜，一时间不知该说些什么。他不知道是伤口的疼痛更刺激他的神经，还是刚刚经历的一切更能震慑他的心魂。

在车内的等待让时间变得十分难熬。

Vali终于有些忍不住，小小的孩子攥紧手指低声说了句：“Papa，Thor daddy什么时候回来？”

Naver顿时也没了主心骨，两个六岁的小家伙一起抬头望向Loki。

从后视镜中望着两双纯洁的翠绿色眼睛，Loki一句话也说不出来。

因为他忽然想起出门前Thor半是恳求的那句话：今天孩子们在家，咱们休战，好么？

他的心口堵得发慌。

**

好在当令人窒息的情绪蔓延得更彻底之前，Thor平安回来了。

男人拉开车门时，孩子们爆发出一声欢呼。而Alpha看起来虽然严肃，但已没有了在C区仓库时那种威严到吓人的气势。他甚至回过头安抚后座的双胞胎：“真是太抱歉了，没玩多久就把你们带出来，不过Loki有点不舒服，我们先带他回家好么？”

孩子们懂事地点点头。

作为补偿，Thor表示下次出差会给他们带最流行的玩具。

一路上都格外安静，两个孩子不知道是不是累了，又或者没有吃晚餐，伴随着枯燥的公路旅途，很快相互依靠着彼此在后座上沉沉睡去，金色的小脑袋靠着黑发的，看起来是那样的和谐。

顾虑到孩子们熟睡，车中没有开音乐。

一家四口的呼吸声交叠在一起，在车辆极少的公路上，就好像能这样一直行驶到天涯。

Loki看着远处的天幕，忽然想到，其实这没什么不好的，这样就没有什么需要担忧的了。夜晚降临，太阳的金红逐渐被夜幕的深蓝压制，让交界处显出一片如晦苍茫。Loki喉结一动，霎时觉得反倒是身侧握着方向盘的Thor才更加真实一些。

车稳稳地停进家中庭院内。

Thor唤醒孩子们，拍拍车靠背让他们先行上楼，直到两个小身影奔进屋内，他才侧过身看着他。

“你得自己下车，不然目标太大了。”

Loki颔首。

他尽量保持着身体的平衡，维持用衣服挡住伤口的方式，单手撑住车门。稳稳站在地面上的时候，Loki长舒了一口气。Alpha到底放心不下，特工能听见身后车门上锁的“哔哔”声。Thor说着让他自己走，却很快从后面赶上来搂住他的肩膀——以此作为支撑，而从摄像头中看来，只像是一对儿今天在外面度过愉快的一天，感情很好的夫夫般。

Loki的心中有点涩，这一次他没有拒绝。

而当外屋的门关上的一瞬间，Thor猛地将他打横抱起。

“啊！”

Loki低呼一声，下意识用双手环住了对方的颈项。

早就在客厅打开电视的小鬼们扭头冲他吐吐舌头。

他就这样一路被他的Alpha抱回了楼上，卧室门扉阖上的时候，Loki只觉得自己是被Thor封锁进了狮王的洞窟。楼下的电视声还可以隐约听到，甚至社区的道路上还偶尔有车辆经过，就算是虚伪的世界那也是世界。但现在，这些世界都统统与他没有关系了。

因为他的世界里只剩下一样事物——Thor。

男人的躁怒直到这时才显现出来，Alpha取出医疗箱，摁住他的身体，不容分说地拉开他始终用外套挡住侧腹的手臂，当看到他腰腹晕染开一大片外缘甚至有些干成棕色的血迹时，Thor脸色更加阴沉。

他拿过剪刀剪开Loki的衣服。

“……不太深。”Omega抿紧嘴唇，不愿意承认多少有点心虚。

Thor瞥了他一眼。

“孩子们今天在游乐园等了你很久。”Alpha没接茬，重新起了个话题，“他们在蹦床项目上赢了奖，所以趴在栏杆上想等着你带他们去兑换奖品，但怎么都找不到Papa。”

Loki目光一暗，暗暗怪责自己未免太不尽责：“我下次一定……唔——！”

Thor却在他分神须臾眼疾手快地一下拔出了那枚铁片。

特工的身体因疼痛蜷缩在一起。

Thor用力撑开他的肩膀，没让他挣扎。等到Omega稍稍缓过来一些，他反手捞过医疗箱中的医用愈合喷雾，带有镇痛与粘合伤口双重效果的喷雾很快被喷涂上Loki的侧腹。

凉丝丝的喷雾让Loki安定下来，些微的麻药效果也让他逐渐不再被腰腹的疼痛所侵扰。

Thor这才拿出医疗箱中的纱布，小心替Loki清理伤口外侧的血迹，并且检查是否还有别的小创口。他弓着腰背，眉头因为专注而紧拧，蓝色的眼瞳里满满全是担忧。他用纱布一点点抹掉Loki皮肤上的血，虽然仍旧是个愤怒的雄狮，面对爱人时却又像是用尽了全部的温柔。

而Loki刚好能看到他头顶上的金色发旋儿，这让特工原本坚硬的心一下子就软了下来。

“Thor……”还是第一次，黑头发的Omega主动想要说点什么。

Thor沉下气。

Loki闭嘴了，他知道现在说什么都显得苍白。

Thor拿出成卷的纱布，展开来一圈一圈绕上他的小腹，虽然新式医疗喷雾早已不用缝针，但为了让伤口不会裂开，他绕得稍稍有些紧。两只手交替着在Loki腰两侧动作，从特工的角度看，就像是他的Alpha正在一次次地凑近他、拥抱他。过近的距离让Loki能看到Thor额角的汗水，眼尾经年日久积累的细纹与眉心中间化不开的结……

Omega忽然就有点后悔。

“我……”他的声音发着涩，“你说我们在一起七年了？”

Thor的手顿了顿，刚好纱布缠完，他便低下头替Loki在另一边的腰侧打上节。纱布结打得有点特殊，是JNSA特工才会使用的医用结，紧，同时也用来做救援时分辨是否是自己人的标识，知道的人少之又少。

“你怎么会这个？”Loki低头看着，难免愕然，毕竟他万分清楚Thor绝对不可能是JNSA的特工。

“你教我的。”Thor说。

Loki的喉结滚动，因为这样自己必不可能是Thor绑架来的——试问有谁会教绑架犯自己特工组织的医疗结捆绑方法？这种压根不是情报的细节，既没用、又扯淡，反倒像是恋爱中的小情侣闲来无事交流时……

“十年，Loki，我们认识十年了。”Thor抬起头，认认真真地说，“你总得允许我们在结婚前谈个恋爱？”

Loki的耳根倏地涨得通红。

这当然是一句调情，又或一句玩笑，可是当它被说得像是最真挚的表白时，就莫名让人眼眶发酸了。

“跟我来。”Thor抓住他的手腕。

不知道为什么，Loki没有抵抗。他跟着他走下楼，两个小鬼正津津有味地看着电视里面放的动画片，Narve拆了一袋儿薯片，正和他的兄弟分着吃，孩子们的四条藕节一样的小腿在沙发边上一晃一晃的。

Loki的心里像是多了点什么，一种名叫做“温暖”与“家庭感”的东西。

Thor带他来到楼梯下方的洗衣间，说实话这里非常狭窄，两个大男人挤进去几乎是要跳贴面舞的距离。不过没等Loki寻思更多，Thor抬手拉了一下连通洗衣机的电闸，他当然没有只摁一次，而是以“快慢快”的速度连续摁动三次，洗衣机下方的底座应声发出嗡鸣的金属声响，整个洗衣机很快陷入地下。

而当洗衣机原先所在的位置变成寻常的地板后，Thor弯腰推开了之后的一扇门。

这扇门藏匿在洗衣机原本位置的后方，但如果洗衣机没有降下去，它无论如何也不会打开。碍于洗衣机的上面还倒挂着烘干机，这扇小门需要蹲身才能进入。

“来。”Thor率先矮下身，没有任何犹豫就将自己的后背亮给特工。顾虑到Loki腰间的伤势，他又回头将手递给他。

Loki深吸一口气，握住那只干燥又有力的手。

当通过那个狭小的门后，呈现在Omega面前的是一条约有四五米长的短走廊。整个走廊均由银蓝色的金属材质构成，一种高科技的感觉瞬间震撼了Loki的内心。

“这里是……”

“秘密基地。”

Thor用手指碰了碰墙壁，不知道他摁到了什么，短短四五米的走廊上忽然出现了密集的红外线光源，光源带着高温，没有任何声音，像是一条条安静等待狩猎的恶狼。

“机关，贸贸然走过去会直接被切割成肉块。”男人又指了指刚刚用指腹摁压的地方，“再摁一下，这些红外切割线会自己动起来，就算咱们两个站在这里也没用。”

Loki吸了口气。

Thor输入密码关闭光源，领着Loki向前又走了几步，走廊正中间的位置上，左右两侧各有一扇门。门同样是金属材质，虽然没有之前Loki见到的“墙上的门”那么隐蔽，却明显看起来要更加坚固。

“防爆，防切割。”Thor说的简单，他往右一指，“你的抑制剂我都放在这间里面，同时储存的还有一些应急用的水源与食物，以及折叠床，右边的房间配有通风口，万一出了什么事你和孩子们可以在里面安然度过一个月。”

Loki心中一动，不知为什么下意识地攥了攥Thor的手掌。

Thor又指了指走廊尽头的一副画像：“画像后面是逃生门，如果大门的路堵死了，从那里也能逃出去。”

而直到这时他才领着他望向左边的那扇门扉，通过指纹、虹膜的检测之后，金属门缓缓自右向左滑开，呈现在Loki面前的……是一个欧式书房？

整个房间是非常英伦的装潢，和家里那种简约的现代风格大不相符。房间的正中央有一个长方形的，略显得古早绅士感的书桌。

环绕房间一圈的都是胡桃木色的书柜，里面摆放着许许多多Loki会喜欢的，但绝对不是Thor口味的书籍——特工也不知道他为什么会晓得，可他就是晓得。譬如莎士比亚，譬如英文诗韵律研究，又或者是法国美食菜谱。

Thor打开书柜，将书柜隔板上的照明小灯旋沿顺时针旋转一圈。

很快，书柜隔板向后转去，翻转出来的是一层层金属抽屉。金属抽屉依次弹出，里面陈列的是码得整整齐齐的枪支。

“手枪、冲锋枪、突击步枪。”Thor一个个打开书橱，每个书橱中都是一种枪支种类，并且都配有上百发子弹。

他没有任何藏私的意思，将所有的家底展示给Loki：西面的书柜中是枪支，北面藏的是匕首、冷钢刀、绳索，以及格式手雷、烟雾弹、闪光弹。至于东面的书橱中就是更新型的特工类武器。

Thor点着东面书橱抽屉中一排伪装成世界名表的物件：“这是定位装置兼通话器，里面也藏有小型的炸弹。”跟着他又将一只钢笔放在Loki手中，“剧烈摇晃一下，化学物质会混合，书写之后会形成麻醉剂或毒药。金笔笔尖的是麻醉剂，普通笔尖的是毒药，毒药绝对致死。”

Loki微微一愕：“随便写在什么纸上？”

Thor点点头：“餐巾纸、毛巾，只要在对方鼻端30cm范围内停留超过5秒都会生效。当然，距离越近生效越快。”

这简直是比JNSA还要先进的装备。

Thor又示意了一下抽屉中的袖扣与领带夹：“袖扣是电击器，捏动两侧就可以释放出20000伏特的电压。领带夹是万能钥匙，这个是很久以前你和我提过的想法，我让Fandral做出来了。”

Loki怔怔的有些说不出话来，他用手指在那些武器上划过。而他的动作有多么优雅，心就有多么混乱：“为什么告诉我这个？”

Thor沉默了。

直到连从来沉稳的特工都有些受不了这份压力的时候，Alpha才开口道——

“如果日后你实在想要去冒险，从这里拿上装备再出门。如果你惹了祸我收拾不了，记得带孩子们躲进右边的那间屋子里。”他的声音喑哑，那双湛蓝色的眼睛定定地望向Loki，“这是我七年来准备的所有武器，我并不奢求你相信我，但是枪就在那，选择权在你。”

Loki一瞬间明白了Thor的意思。

如果自己的身手足够敏捷，现在就可以立刻拿起电击器，或者任何一把手枪，撩翻对方不在话下。

如果自己想离开，甚至想要尝试抛开Thor、抛开这个“家”，那么现在就可以行动。

但是孩子们还在楼上，面前的Alpha今天才救了自己。

Loki不知道为什么，下意识地朝后退了一步。

直到他这一退，Thor从回来开始就无甚表情的脸孔上才似出现了一点裂痕。金发Alpha的眉宇皱紧，终于，滔天的怒火席卷了他。

他暴躁的低吼出声：“你知不知道今天有多危险？Narve与Vali手臂上的芯片，我已经想办法去掉了上面的炸药。但你的芯片，我动不了。因为你是被Thanos重点监视的对象，如果不是我在芯片的追踪上留了系统后门，你在穿过D区与C区墙壁的第一秒就会被发现，跟着就会被胳膊里埋的炸药炸成碎片！”

Loki的咽喉滚动着，Alpha逼得越近，他便越朝后退去。他当然不是打不过他，只是在这一刻，他完全不想和Thor打。他的Alpah看起来就像是一头受了伤的狮子。

这次，真的是他做错了。

其实Thor可以怪他的，也可以揍他一顿，但是他却将武器库都交给他。他兑现了他的诺言：保护他，尊重他。

在这一刹那，Loki甚至希望Thor不要如此。

Omega终于跌坐在了墙角的一个单人沙发中，而Alpha双手撑在了沙发扶手的两侧。

“Loki，你必须要知道，我同样是被监视着的，Thanos从来都不信任我。你和孩子们是他威胁我的筹码。但我会保护你们，给我一点时间，再给我一点时间……”

Omega能从那双湛蓝色的眼睛里看出压抑的痛苦。是了，毕竟自己什么也不记得，所以整整七年的时光，又或者更久，都是Thor独自承受，他要一个人扛起他们的家。

特工忽然觉得心疼。他忽地抬起手臂，紧紧抱住了Thor。他抱得很紧，其实很多东西仍旧想不起来，可面前男人却让他克制不住地想要信任。

就当是他犯回傻吧。

房间中安静得只有两个人的粗重呼吸声。

有那么一会儿后，Thor猛地回过神，强壮的Alpha将黑头发的特工深深压入沙发之中。他们吻得很深，并非之前在卧室中被情动影响的吻，也不是天台上那个用作遮掩的吻。而是在这个乏人知晓的空间中真实且热烈，饱含着浓浓爱意的亲吻。如果说刚刚还有一些的焦虑与不确定，那么大抵也消弭在了这个吻之中……

“再敢乱跑，老子就把你绑在这里！”

“……嗯。”


	8. “复健训练”

“来。”Thor将Loki带到那张英伦古典风格的长桌前，他们一人一边在桌边坐下。

Alpha伸手在桌侧摸了下，桌面上方就悬空浮现出一张电子屏。他用手控制着电子屏垂直立起，呈现在Loki面前的便是一块地图。Loki小小地惊叹了下，不过考虑到整个“秘密基地”中都遍布着领先科技，也就没什么大惊小怪的了。

“这是哪里的地图？”

“我们所在的城市。”Thor伸手在地图上点了点。

电子地图应声发出“哔哔”的显示声，A、B、C、D四个字母很快浮现在地图上，原本为一个整体区域的地图被划分成四块。Thor将A、B、C三个区域的颜色调暗，示意Loki去看D区域。

“能看出什么了么？”他问。

当然的，刚刚Loki就有所猜测，而这样的显示无疑让一切更加清晰。地图上是一处靠山临海的巨型半岛，半岛的西南到东南约莫有90°的位置都是D区——也就是Loki很熟悉的“城市”，是他们一家四口生活的地方。跟着以顺时针为方向，西北为C区，东北有一半的大小是B区，剩余从东北到东南和“城市”接壤的部分则被规划为A区。

这四个区域从地图上看并不连通，如果一定要说“相通”的地方，大概就是Loki所熟悉的“市中心”吧？

“对。我们一直生活的城市其实只是这个半岛的生活D区而已。而C区就是你发现的巨型仓库区，那里存储着大量的军火、弹药，甚至是……导弹。”

“什么？”

Thor又在刚刚Loki停驻视线的“市中心”处点了点：“不知道这里你还有没有印象，这里都是内部相通的商业大厦，只不过统一规划成下沉式，进入商业区需要走环形的人行天桥，楼体之间被打造成了大片原始森林的景观。”

Loki皱起眉头，他对过去并非完全没有记忆，诚然最开始醒来的时候什么也想不起来，但随着和Thor与孩子们的相处愈多，在一些语言引导或特定场景的刺激下，他还是可以回忆起一些画面的。

譬如现在，他皱着眉头认真思索，似乎的确模糊有看见过类似的景象。

那应该是他带着Narve与Vali去玩耍，他和两个小鬼一人手里拿着一只薄荷泡泡糖口味的冰淇淋站在商场大大的落地窗前，Narve指着那些茂密的、几乎快有三层楼那么高的参天大树说：Papa，你说那个城市森林里会不会有埃及古墓啊？

他当时还揉了揉小家伙的脑袋，笑着表示Narve一定是电影看多了。

“嘶——”但是更多回忆伴随而来的就是剧烈的头疼。

“Loki？”Thor连忙起身扶住他的肩膀，“好了，别多想，现在的你并不适合强行回忆过去。我之所以说这个，是你并没有去过这些大厦六层以上的位置，对吧？”

“……嗯。”Loki被Thor带开思路，而不去回想果然头疼立刻好了很多。

“因为六层以上都是办公室或者科研所，而从它们都可以穿越四个区域。最中心的那幢楼，”Thor示意了一下最中心的那个塔形建筑，“Thanos就在那里。”

Loki翠绿色的眼睛一眯。

“这个城市被他用你见过的那种电子墙完美的分割成四个区，区域之间或是没有高于‘墙’的建筑，或是更高的位置不允许平民上去，所以你们并不会看见。加上洗脑效果与贴近墙体的附近也有伪装物，譬如那种员工停车场，你们可能连靠近的想法也没有。所以如果不是你……”

“如果不是我突然醒过来，又因为你暗示我有监视台，我的确不会想到要前往员工停车场探秘。”Loki将自己Alpha的话续完。

“嗯。不过日后不要着急探究，如果你想知道什么，我都会告诉你。只是现在不行，你的思维……”Thor点点太阳穴，“被Thanos洗过脑，强行去想，就会造成昏厥甚至再度遗忘，我之前之所以不告诉你许多事也是因为这个。”

Loki的眼睛里流露出一些痛苦。

Thor小声的安慰他，伸手抚摸他的脸颊。

“嗨，言归正传，四个区域各自都有不同的功能，我们所在的‘城市’中的人，其实基本都是他手下的家属亦或者他的眼线和低级服务人员。简而言之，是个时时处处处于他的监视与相互监视之中的地方。”

“所以Thanos究竟想要干什么？”特工没忍住沉声发问。

听到这个疑问，Alpha的脸孔上浮现出异常凝重的神色：“他要建立一个新世界。”

“新世界？”

“嗯，成功、科技、高效、节能。”金头发的男人仿佛如数家珍，“为什么我们的世界充满战争？为什么战争结束后我们的科技进程缓慢？为什么能源与资源没有得到妥善的保护与有效的利用？”

特工皱紧眉宇讥诮道：“呵，乍一听起来还是个挺积极的蓝图宏景？”

“那么如果这一切都是建立在消灭世界一半以上人口的基础上，所有‘劳动力不足’、‘产能不足’、‘可以被取代’的人都被抹杀的前提下的呢？”

Loki的脸色顿时刷白，他震惊的望向Thor：这哪里是建立新世界？这分明是种族大屠杀。

可Thor明显是认真的。

这让Loki明白，Thanos就是打算这么做。

气氛一时凝滞。

“所以那些警卫员说的试验品……”

“是的，你们既是人质也是试验品。简单来说，Thanos将这个城市作为他未来帝国的缩影，严格执行他所希望的社会制度，并期望在你们身上看到新制度的成效。”Thor又拉出一个凌空的纵轴投影，“这个城市其实是被人为分为十个等级的：食物链的最顶端的是Thanos，他手下的五名心腹的权限为九级。而我和一些其他高级干部分布在八级与七级，但这几个级别总共只有二十来人。被他掳掠来或自愿加入的科学家、学者等是六级或五级，自愿加入的级别更高一些。”

“那我和孩子们呢？”

“孩子们是四级，因为他们出生在这里，Thanos对他们寄予厚望。你是三级，属于被监控的平民，所以你一旦触犯警报，会直接启动身体芯片中的炸药，亦或者被降级处理。”Thor深吸一口气，“与你们同级的是那些警卫，你在游乐园应该有见过。他们的评级之所以低，是因为没有唯一价值性，对于工作可以被轻易取代的人，Thanos从不会珍惜他们的性命。但在执行监管任务时，譬如抓捕企图逃跑的人时，警卫明显是凌驾在你之上的。”

Loki留意到刚刚被Thor刻意一句话带过的某个信息：“那你刚刚说的降级处理是什么意思？”

还是没能躲过去，金发的Alpha叹了口气：“……Well，是会被贬为社会底层的一级或二级，一级是会被派遣从事极危险的工作，譬如开采、勘探、接触核试验品。二级相对安全一些，但这两个级别的人都是需要一天工作16个小时以上的。”

Loki倒抽一口凉气。

“无用之人可以被舍弃，这是Thanos的座右铭。这些人被视为底层残渣，被压榨着最后一点劳动力。而一旦在工作中受伤或生病，就会被放任死去，如果在这样的阶层中仍旧不服从，则会被用极为残忍的方式直接处死。”

“那既然我只是平凡的第三级……”Loki显然想起Thor之前说的，自己是被重点监视的对象这件事。

Thor将手覆盖在他的手背上：“所有高级干部的外来人质家属都是三级。但是Thanos知道每个人的过去，包括你的，Loki，他知道你是个特工。而且我说过，他并不信任我，所以牵制住我的最大筹码，就是你和孩子们。”

年轻的特工咬住嘴唇，他终于明白了——因为被洗脑与作为Thor的Omega，他被归类在岌岌可危的三级。但并不代表停驻在他身上的监视变少。反而正因如此，一旦他出现问题，Thor与孩子们也都会被他所牵连。

终于，前任特工用那双翠绿色的眼睛望向自己的Alpha。

“有什么是我可以帮你的？”

**

第二天从楼上卧室下来的时候，Loki还有些忐忑，他并不能确定自己和Thor当真要这么做。

Thor倒是在他的窄腰上轻轻掐了一把，同时和人交换了一个早安吻。

黑发的特工涨红耳根瞪了他一眼：虽然现在自己选择相信Thor的话，可没说任由对方亲来抱去。咳，就算今天早上他是在对方的胸膛中苏醒的也一样。

孩子们坐在早餐台边吃着Thor烤好的黄油面包，四条小白腿在高脚凳边晃来晃去。Vali向后仰着偷看楼梯上两位父亲的互动，跟着用胳膊肘怼了怼身侧的Narve，两个小鬼顿时一起发出“喔~”的声音来。

闹得Loki简直想用匕首给Thor的肾上来上那么一下。

早饭吃得和乐融融，等到吃完早饭一家四口人都聚集在桌边的时候，Thor压低声音说：“嗳儿子们，我和你们Papa需要你们帮点忙。”

Loki现在知道Narve之前在停车场扶住自己是谁教的了——他们可真是有个不把孩子当孩子的“好Daddy”。

而Thor就像是知道他在想什么一样，伸手在他腿上拍了拍。

“比起我们时时刻刻看护在身边，他们更应该学会怎样伪装与自救。”

好像……也没错？

Vali与Narve倒是没有一点不适的模样，双胞胎还有些跃跃欲试的冲动。这让Loki看在眼里，既是心疼又是骄傲。

“好吧。” 外冷内热的特工最终轻抿薄唇算是认同。

Thor给的任务其实也不难，就是待会儿他要和Loki吵一次架，为此需要Narve与Vali配合着弄出点噪音，并且在该哇哇大哭的时候要嚎得让隔壁邻居都可以听清。

两个小鬼对这个任务接受良好，鬼灵精怪的兄弟俩对视一眼，同时伸出手：“那奖励呢？”

贿赂了他俩一人一块巧克力后，全家人的表演正式开始——

“OK OK OK……”Loki踩着拖鞋从二楼跑下来，跑到接近一楼玄关的位置骤然回身。他将双手插在腰间，“如果你觉得常年出差对家庭非常好的话，可以不用回来了！”

“Loki，我告诉过你，那都是因为工作。”

“哦，是么？什么时候五金贩售也是国际化的生意了？”黑头发Omega尖刻地质问。

Thor看起来则非常的不耐烦：“无聊，我不是没给你看过公司的项目策划书，你甚至在电视上看过公司的广告。”

Omega为他的话瞪圆那双漂亮的绿眼睛。

Thor情不自禁被那双眼睛所吸引，偷偷用口型比划了个“你真美”！

惹得旁边看戏的Narve与Vali同时打了个“Daddy好肉麻”的哆嗦，Vali歪歪脑袋，适时拉开烤箱的门，再“咚”的一声用力关上。

这个声音让互相瞪着的两个大人回过神。

Loki睇了小鬼一眼，随后按照台本叱道：“呵，别以为我没看见你笔记本里那根棕色的头发。”

“Oh great，我以为我们之间拥有最起码的信任？”Thor假装愤怒，“我早就解释过了，我的秘书Sif就是棕色长发，这是我和她交代工作时，她低头看屏幕不小心留下的。”

Loki的喉结滚动了下，随后矜持地抬起下巴：“我懂了，结婚也七年了，你一定早就厌烦了。一成不变的睡衣，每日围着孩子和家务打转。最频繁的社交也不过就是和邻居们搞搞烧烤派对或者参加一下社区花园大赛。所以当然，还是秘书小姐更有趣一些。”

“Loki……”Thor沉声暗示。

“Enough！”Loki深呼吸，“我受够了，我会找点事情做的，Thor。到时候回家可别怪找不到人，我也很忙。”

Narve掐着他的话音，举起一个盘子摔碎在地上。

“哗啦！”

“哇——”完成大半任务的兄弟俩非常默契的立刻拥在一起抱头痛哭。

Loki喘息着平复心跳，颇有些无奈地望向Thor。

而家里的大小三口（其中两个还在“哭嚎”）一起对他比手势，Thor还蹑手蹑脚地替他取来外套。

Loki穿上外套的同时没好气地瞪了他们一眼，父子仨则一起对他咧出个傻兮兮的笑容。这让Omega真有点没辙又恼火，最终他还是按照商量好的以最大的力气掼上家门“离家出走”。

周日的阳光洒落在身上的时候，Loki还有点恍惚。

但片刻后他就想起了接下来的任务，故意沉着面色气势汹汹地走在社区的街道上。特工忆起Thor之前和自己在“秘密基地”中的交流，自然也是为什么他们要举家演出这场戏的理由——

“你想帮我？”Alpha轻轻抚摸了一下他的脸颊。

“当然，两个人的力量不是更大么？况且不想我乱跑的话，总得给我找点事情做吧？”Omega倨傲地挑高眉峰。

他记得Alpha低头在他的眉峰上落下一吻：“那就先从复健训练开始吧。”

老实说Loki对此是有点儿不满的，复健训练听起来可一点儿也不特工，但是他很清楚Thor说的是对的。七年的居家生活让他真的活得像个最普通的Omega，肌肉力量、反应速度，甚至是头脑都大幅度下降，而如果他真的想要帮助Thor，就应该让身体恢复到曾经的水平。

毫无缘由的就在家中做训练明显是不合实际的，动静太大了。

Thanos在这里安装了不少窃听器，这也是为什么自己最初醒来，被Thor带回家时朝对方砸一个金属工艺品就会被立刻制止的原因。

“Thanos不会时时刻刻的盯着我们，但过多的异动必然会引起他的注意。所以我们必须要给你想一个合适的理由。”

最后他们推敲出这个方案：借着Thor总是出差，Loki颇有微词为由，将原因归结为Loki认为自己不再有魅力，而要找回这个魅力，锻炼、舞蹈无疑是个好选择，甚至之后Loki还可以藉此在城中慢跑，作为探路。

特工对这个安排还算满意。

所以等到脸色稍霁，他便故意站在社区的广告栏下站住，并且让摄像机拍到自己的影像。

停留了几十秒后，他也搜寻到了Thor和他提过的那间拉丁舞教室的位置，途中又故意找了个Beta问了路，才抵达目标地点。

好吧，反抗Thanos，从学习舞蹈开始。

**

而在他不知道的地方，这座城市的市中心枢纽的某个监控室中，两个围观着屏幕的程序员正在交流着——

“刚刚AI过滤上来的，是生活D区496号房子里发生的争执么？”一个人敲了敲耳机。

“是的。是Thor先生和他的Omega，Thor先生太忙，他的Omega对此有怨言。”另一个人道。

“那个Omega发现了什么么？前几天看他还在大街上乱跑，后来还是Thor先生把他带回家的。”之前敲耳机的人眉头皱紧，他的手已经摁在了警报器上，“有点奇怪，需要汇报上峰么？”

“吵架离家出走而已，别疑神疑鬼的。应该就是单纯的和Thor先生闹脾气，你懂的，Omega总是比较敏感，喏，现在他正在看广告板。”

戴耳机的人立刻拉近摄像头的视距：“唔……拉丁舞舞蹈班？”

“康斯坦议员的妻子开的班，教教瑜伽和拉丁，他要真发现什么就不能去报这个班了吧？”

“哎也是。懂了，就是七年之痒，弄得我还一通紧张，”耳机男将手挪开警报器，“要我说，他就是不知足，碰见了这么好的Alpha还要离家出走。啧，反正我要是有Thor的地位，Omega都不知道换过多少个了！”

监视室中一片哄笑声。

这是这座城市中的监控室，整个城市中大约有5000个摄像头与3000个监听器，而在这个房间中有约莫八十来个人，他们每天的工作就是针对智能系统筛选出的“初级疑似危险”信息做出人工判断，继而从中间找到任何威胁“帝国”的蛛丝马迹。

然后，他们会将危险源予以清除。

**

从舞蹈教室返回家的时候，已经是下午了。

Loki挎着赠送的运动包，将黑色的长发扎在脑后。他看起来精神不少，纤细的脖颈上挂着因为运动而流下的汗珠。

推开门时，他还刻意注意昂起下巴装作不愉快；而等到关上门扉，Loki缓下一口气，才发现Narve与Vali都等在门口。

“Papa！”两个孩子扑进他怀中。

瘦削的Omega忙蹲下身。

Vali立刻凑到他耳边说：“Daddy都等你一天了，他今天做了不少好吃的。待会儿晚饭的时候，你就找个理由演一出原谅他的戏么？”

Loki到底没绷住，轻轻地笑出声来，他伸手在两个孩子的鼻尖上各刮了下：“好。”

两个小家伙立刻捂着鼻子笑嘻嘻地跑走了。

Omega缓缓走进厨房，他当真闻到了一股饭菜的香味，而一天的训练也让他的步伐重新变得轻盈。

Thor真的在做饭。

那个曾经他印象中的军火贩子弓着腰，小心将牛排放入餐盘中，再淋上酱汁。天气热起来，大概因为刚才的烹饪，Thor的工字背心上沾了汗，汗水透出背心浮在皮肤上，让露在背心外的两个结实的臂膀充满了种力与美的诱惑。而Thor看起来认真极了，握枪与握住炊具的手明明是同一只，却同样稳定。

等他从一个餐盘中抬起头来的时候，正看到Loki，Alpha立刻笑起来，湛蓝色的眼睛完全被温柔填满。

Loki心中忽然就怔了下。

很奇怪不是么？分明是陌生的城市，并不记得的人，屋外还充满危险。可是他们的家又却被浓烈且温暖的烟火气填满。

Omega终于吁出口气。

“回来了？”Thor打招呼。

“啊……回来了。”

“洗洗手，吃饭了。”


	9. 舞蹈课

“285，286……” Loki在心中小声默数着，持续做着俯卧撑。

这是一个普通的早晨，也是他恢复训练的第二十天。

如果换作大半个月以前，有人告诉他他不但会和某臭名昭著的军火贩子共处于一个屋檐下，还会与对方同床共枕，孕育两个孩子，他一定会将对方的脖子拧断。现在……怎么说呢？生活总会让人习惯很多事。

二十天的时间让生活从最开始的惊慌失措过渡到现在的规律与平静，Narve与Vali仍旧寄宿在学校，只有周末才回家。早晨送Thor去“上班”以后，属于Loki的一天就开始了。

他需要先做300个俯卧撑，30个一组，共十组。

之后再是160个引体向上和180个靠墙深蹲。

能够在家中完成这些高强度的体能运动的主要原因，源自于利用门帘杆、瑜伽垫，他都可以让训练保持寂静无声——瞧瞧看，现在特工都需要购买瑜伽垫了。Loki对此颇有微词，甚至一想起此事就恨不得拿水果刀找Thor练练准头。好在Alpha拦住了他：真正的高手，是用抹布与拖把都能撩翻一打敌人的。

Loki当然不相信对方的鬼话，可谁又让他们目前只有这种条件呢？

晨间的力量训练后，他往往会将自己沉入浴缸中放松，这种时候配合热量合适的早餐，会是迅速恢复肌肉的良方。而等一切处理停当之后，时钟往往停留在早上10:30，按照最近养成的习惯，Loki会致力于将自己伪装成一个普通的，清清爽爽、温凉无害的居家Omega，并偷偷在双腿上绑上两个3kg的沙袋。

最开始他很也不适应，走不了多远就会抽筋，但在训练20天后的今日，他完全可以毫无负担地带着两个沙袋逛遍所有的超市了。

——他必须得换着花样从超市选购不同的食材，来扮演一个“唯恐失去Alpha爱意”的Omega不是么？当然，更真实的目的是藉此勘探与熟悉整个D区。

伪装或许才是他生活的常态，虽然少点刀尖舔血的刺激，但这样的生活也还算不错。

只除了下午令人有些头痛的舞蹈课。

并不是Loki搞不定拉丁舞，事实上这对他来说非常简单。为了曾经的工作需要，无论是小提琴、钢琴、交谊舞还是拉丁舞，他都略有涉猎。故而这节舞蹈课带给他的最大便利，就是能够尽情地锻炼他本就不错的柔韧度与灵活度。

不过或许是力量与形体上的优势，让舞蹈老师对他甚为看重，屡次试图说服Loki加入她专业的舞蹈团队训练。

“哦！看看你的身材和舞姿，我相信假以时日足可以让这个城市里一大半爱好舞蹈的人为之倾倒。”

康斯坦夫人再度昂着下巴，用一种舞者特有的矜骄，站着标准的丁字步对Loki说。

I beg your pardon？

好在一天过得还不算糟。

等挎着训练包走出舞蹈教室所在的四层红砖小楼时，Thor已经在等着他了。不得不说这大概是每天Loki心情最好的时候。伪装之所以是伪装，就代表他的生活仍是拥有“真实”的。

哪怕只是小小的一部分。

“今天过得如何？”

Omega摸出烟盒，抖开递给Thor一根。两人将头挨得很近，分享同一个打火机中的火苗。

烟丝吐出口唇的时候，Loki答道：“还不错，除了我的老师总指望我进她的舞蹈团。”他的声音明朗之中又带着一种如同在绸缎上震颤的磁性，“还有就是那群Omega总聚在一起说些育儿经。”

Thor笑起来，眼角浅淡的纹路透露出他的愉悦和放松。

不过公众场合两个人始终要有所克制，Alpha只能绅士地伸出一只手臂。

Loki会意，将手搭进他的臂弯中。

谁能想到呢？早在二十多天之前他们还打得你死我活（Loki单方面的），但如今他们站在共同的阵营中对抗这个世界。夫夫两人并肩走在路上，Thor习惯将车停在稍远一点的地方，这样相携的漫步能够让他们都放松下来，也可以让监视器“真实地”拍下生活的和谐。

西边太阳的余晖落入海面，从他们所处的位置看不到海，但能闻到海风吹拂的咸腥气，也就不难想象夕阳烘烤礁石的光景了。

“有时候我会想，会不会连日落都是假的。”Loki忽然低声道。

“不会。”Thor的声音很稳，“墙围不到沙滩，而这座岛屿也需要真正的运输口岸。”

“嗯……”

Alpha理智的回答让Loki的心脏逐渐平稳下来。

坐进车里的时候，Thor一面回头倒车一面宽慰：“别多想，总有一天我会带着你和孩子们出去的。”

车中没有监听，算是为数不多的自由。

Loki倒是不太想将对方逼得太紧，他不是不懂事的少年，自然清楚自己的复健训练只是整个计划中最简单的一环，更多的压力都压在Thor身上，所以他换了个较为轻松的话题。

“你还没告诉我，你的工作到底是做什么？”

提起这个Thor吹了声口哨：“卖五金大锤，都做成国际生意了，我知道这很扯，可你相信七年了。”

“噗……”Loki没忍住笑出来，他的确想起来某些片段，不知道是为了提高Thor在城市中的公信力亦或者专门用来取信自己，特工还曾经在电视上看过对方举着个锤子晒肱二头肌做广告的模样。“讲实话，这个伪装糟透了。”

“被洗脑的人看不出来。”

“所以，真正的工作呢？”Loki侧过脸挑起眉梢。

“不是什么好事。”Thor承认地坦坦荡荡，“黑帮军火以及Thanos，在他手下我不可能做什么好事，具体的你还是不知道比较好，听着让人不快，知道太多也危险。”

Loki对此没什么异议，他深吸了口气，伸手轻轻覆盖在Thor把着档位的手背上。

Thor反手捉住他的手，用力握了握。

Alpha的手干燥且有力量，就像是在昏暗海面上能够扯住人求生欲望的灯塔。

车快开到家的时候，Thor倒是同Loki说了一件事。

“我得出趟差。”

Loki怔了下：“什么时候？”

“明天，突然下的任务，需要离开一周的时间。”Thor有些犹豫，大概着实的不放心，“时间有点久，我不在家的时候务必小心。不要试图冒险，不要去其他区，照顾好我们的孩子。”

Loki的用运动鞋磨蹭了一下副驾驶下的小地毯，闷闷地答应了一声。

“放心吧，我不是小鬼了。”

从他苏醒过来到现在还是Thor第一次说要离开，Loki忽然不知道自己究竟是该不安，还是应该为自己居然会思念一个军火贩子这件事而感到羞愧。

**

“嗯……”

特工抓握着一根按摩棒，在自己体内快速进出，另一只手撸动着前端。他踩住床尾，头颅向后高高昂起，双膝分得更开以便能够更好地享受快感。

家里没有其他人，他完全可以在私密的时光中尽兴。

但他的思维却很难不飘荡到另外一个人身上，这个家里的另一个男主人。毕竟Thor的信息素至今还残留在他的腺体与床单上，而在独自一人的时候他也不想再骗自己，他的确是在思念他，思念Thor。在之前那二十多天的相处中，Thor总是极尽所能地陪在他身旁，而他们也做过很多亲密的事。

金发Alpha会在他训练疲惫的时候给他做全身按摩，手掌在他赤裸的腰背与臀腿上捏拿，会陪他一同出门，逛着各种超市时偷偷指点这个城市细枝末节的怪异之处，亦会在晚间睡觉的时候习惯性地将他拥入怀中。

处理第一次发情期的时候他们还不熟悉，至少是自己单方面的忘记了对方，但他的Alpha仍旧有足够的魅力，能够让他……完全放松下来。

所以有那么很多次，Thor将抑制剂小心地推入Loki的生殖腔，再在第二天清晨细心地为他取出。

到后来，他们交换过很多个吻。又在Thor出差前夜，他们不知怎么就相互抚慰了彼此，只是用手，健壮与修长的身体依偎在一切，藏在被褥下，最私密的地方赤裸地相贴，用手包裹住共同蹭弄，最后弄脏了彼此的小腹。而也是在那个晚上，Thor再度给了他一个临时标记。

在过去的七年里，他们肯定做过更多更疯狂的事情。

Loki有些分不出那是幻想还是过去记忆的片段式闪回，那些画面是那样清晰，在厨房中，在沙发上，甚至在夜色掩盖的小巷。他很难不被那些关于对方肌肉、信息素、安全感与绝对的控制欲的遐想包围，最后，他在想象着Thor凶狠地贯穿自己时激动地射了出来。

“唔嗯……呼——”将那根尚且沾着暧昧液体的按摩棒扔在地上的时候，Loki轻轻啐了声，“Fuck. ”

这绝不符合Loki Laufeyson的优雅。

瘦削的特工就这样穿着衬衣（只穿着衬衣），仰面躺在床铺上，逐渐平复的胸膛彰显着情欲后的慵懒。他伸手将黑色的长发向后拨拉了下，眼神定定地凝视着天花板上暖色的顶灯。

深蓝色的墙纸让人安宁，等到脸上属于情欲的红潮褪去之后，Loki终于知道自己为何如此奇怪了——

在那之后Thor已经有整整半个月没有回来。

他说好的，只去一个星期。

**

但生活还在继续，期间Narve与Vali又回来两次，两个孩子对于Daddy一直不在家有点不安，听孩子们的口气，Thor也的确鲜少离开这么久。

陪伴孩子们总是让周末过得很快，这就让平常的日子更显难熬。

当然不是说Loki离不开Thor，而是目前的局势，除了等待他什么也做不了。如果他只是个普通的Omega也就罢了，可偏偏他是个杰出的特工，这种感觉让Loki觉得自己好似一只被剪断双翼的苍鹰——只能祈祷那个金发蠢货的枪支别走火，更不要死在哪次突如其来的炸弹袭击中。

Loki暴躁地踏入舞蹈教室的红砖楼。

D区的城市建筑普遍不高，应该是为了遮掩那堵“墙”的缘故，住宅通常是一二层的独栋别墅，建筑多以三四层为主，这栋红砖楼也是如此。

这里勉强算是个艺术中心，二楼是几个美术班，三楼是声乐与舞蹈，四楼是手作之类的。

建筑很老旧，该是几十年前的老建筑改装的。些微带着点年代感，墙壁往下一米的地方刷着绿漆作为分界线装饰。灰掺蓝的地面，铺的是那种古早的小碎石花纹石板——石板很平滑，看起来却是斑驳的小碎块，碎块就像是由相同色系不同颜色的碎石组成一般。而为了通风，电风扇在春、夏、秋三个季节都会吱悠悠地旋转。

如果不是教室内部的装修还算体面，其实是有些让人不舒服的。

但给没有生产力，也没有效率的Omega却足够了。即便清醒只有月余，Loki却大致总结出了规律——

Thanos将这座城市作为未来构想的试验田，努力实施着他的规划。于是落在Omega们身上，注定不会分配什么太好的资源。理由很简单，无论是作为Thanos手下的亲眷、丈夫或妻子，成年的Omega们基本都是被洗脑的，并且是没有太多个人意志的“Alpha附属品”。能弄个艺术中心让这群没有生产力的废物自娱自乐陶冶情操，已经是降低消耗的最佳途径了。

明面上看起来一片祥和的城市，其实处处掣肘。清醒着远比洗脑状态下更加痛苦，是这段时间Loki最深刻的认知。

这个想法无疑让他更加暴躁。

旁边一起等电梯的Omega们却在无知无觉的探讨着超市中牛奶、水果和进口食品，他们渴望下一次运输船能够带来更多的进口好物，充实他们极度无聊的生活与乏善可陈的大脑。

电梯的铁皮门开合，就像将这群无知的羔羊从一个羊圈赶入下一个羊圈。

Loki实在听得不耐烦，最终掉头转向一侧楼梯，只有三层，就当是爬楼梯锻炼了，至少他不想挤在羊圈里听那群Omega们碎碎念。

然而特工却没有想到，刚走到二楼就听到一声凄厉的尖叫。

一个瘦削的Omega从二楼某间画室中冲出来，手中还抱着一张没有画完的油画。颜料沾染到他胸口鹅黄色的线衫上，带着色彩的右手擦到脸上，将半张脸抹出凄厉的蓝绿混合色。只不过从剩下半张干净的脸孔上依然能看出，他的脸色苍白的吓人，灰色的眼瞳中更满满的尽是惊恐。

他瑟缩着，弓着脊背，胸前的油画就像是护卫身体最后的盾牌。他嘶吼着往外冲，又蓦地停下来茫然四顾。

“我在哪里，我在哪里？！”

“我不是在纽约么？这儿里是哪里？！”

他就像是一只跑出羊圈的棕发羊羔，在走廊上踉跄跌撞，试图抓住每一个路过的人的衣角求救。但是没有人搭理他，所有的Omega都吓坏了。他们惊恐地望着这个“异端”，瑟瑟躲避在走廊边、拐角处，三两个彼此抱住惊恐的瞪着这头“迷途羊羔”。

“羊”瞧见了Loki。

可Loki更看见了走廊尽头追出来的绘画老师，特工忙忙地低下头。

“羊”一把扯住他的衣衫，快速且颤抖地重复着：“你知道的对不对，你刚刚看我了，你看我了！”

好在不等Loki试着推开他，不知从什么地方就冲出两名警卫。警卫们穿着和那日Loki在游乐场中见到的警卫相同的服饰，“棕发羊羔”般的Omega则尖叫一声拔腿就跑。

再接下来的一切犹如慢镜头——

Loki站在通向二楼的楼梯上，疯狂的“羊”慌不择路的向楼上冲。棕发Omega早已再顾不得手中的油画，颜料半干的油画被抛摔出来，在特工的脑袋上划过一道极为讽刺的抛物线。Loki下意识地抬头，他看到油画上宛如泼墨般诡异的血红色。画板随后撞击到地上，应声断裂，画布扭曲着剥落，红色被揉到台阶上，留下如同血块般的污痕，与此同时警卫们不负众望地抓住了苏醒的疯子。

苏醒的Omega疯狂的大叫，却很快被制服。

警卫们伸出电击棍毫不容情地击中他的咽喉，Omega连哼都没哼一声就晕眩着软倒下去。而两名警卫分别架住他两侧腋下，在众目睽睽之中就将人从楼梯上拖下去。

众人却松了口气。

Omega们纷纷庆幸着这里的执法严格、处理迅速，并且小声安慰着彼此。他们完全不在意被击晕的疯狂羊羔之前是不是喊了“我是被掳来的”，也并不在乎他呐喊的“这里一切都是骗局”，Omega们只活在自己的世界中。

警卫们带着“羊羔”下楼梯，从Loki面前经过时，Loki垂首装作怔怔受惊的模样。

其中一个警卫却谨慎地腾出手，拿手电对他的瞳孔晃了晃，确认Loki瑟缩着发出小声的闷哼，才带着“羊羔”走下楼。

疯狂者消失在视野中时，闹剧结束，在场的所有人都拍手称快。而绘画班的老师招呼着Omega们回到教室，Loki装作尚未缓过来的样子缓缓走上三楼，好在老师对于并非自己的学生不是很在意。

抢在没有人留心的瞬间，特工飞快的用手撑住楼梯扶手，利落地跃下楼梯。

让该死的舞蹈课见鬼去吧！

特工一路尾随警卫们来到外面，红砖正楼外停着一辆救护车。

救护车的外貌让Loki心中一紧，这种救护车其实很常见，只不过他从来没有留意过——谁会特别注意在城市里出现的救护车呢？特别是在曾经自己也被洗脑的状态下。他亲眼目睹两个警卫将晕倒的Omega塞入救护车，许是这趟活让他们感觉到疲惫，两个人并没有立刻离开，而是打算到旁边的角落抽支烟再走。

鬼使神差地，Loki用最快的速度窜了出去。

非常幸运，救护车后面的门很好开，特工灵巧的闪身就溜上了车。

他知道自己不应该这么做，更加妥当的方式是装作什么也没有发生，安静地在家等待Thor的归来。但很可惜，他并不是那种听话的Omega。Thor两周未归，无论他发生了什么，在这个城市中Loki想象不出什么好事。自己不是Thor的附属品，也不打算坐以待毙，在此之前所有的认知又都是源于Thor的描述，或许这是一个机会，让他可以自行探索一番。

他不会走太远的，一旦有危险，会立刻躲藏起来或者全身而退。

他保证……

救护车的门“咔哒”一声被锁上了。

听到声音的时候，Loki正蹲身查看那个Omega。特工的眼眸中浮现出一丝恐惧，可后悔晚了，救护车的门被锁死后汽车很快发动起来。

好吧，虽然和预想的略有不同，却也不是不可以预计的风险。

幸好这个救护车内真的有护理床。倒霉的Omega被草草地扔在了车厢的地上，确认过对方完全昏迷以后，瘦削的特工在他旁边的地上坐下来。他打算等到抵达目的地，就隐藏在护理床下的布帘中。

Loki的想法算是简单明了：等到了目的地就找机会下车，看看这个洗脑失败的Omega究竟会被送到D区的哪间医院，接下来又会被怎样对待。也许他能够发现洗脑的器材或者是药品？又或许他足够幸运，能因此找到让所有记忆都复原的方法？

小小的冒险虽然都是未知数，可总要去看看才好。

然而，车却并没有往D区的任何一间医院开。救护车甚至越开越向东面，越开越偏僻。伴随着行车的路途，Loki的心脏砰砰地跳动起来。

不，不对，如果再开下去车必然会驶离D区。

怎么办？如果没有Thor在后方调动系统，他胳膊中的芯片……

然而幸运之神却明显没有再眷顾约顿海姆的前任特工，透过救护车后方的窗户，Loki能清晰地看见D区的市区距离自己越来越远、越来越远。

救护车最终驶入D区最东面的一所饮料厂内，至少是明面上标明的饮料厂。

可不等他松下一口气，车却继续向东行驶，一路开到看不到马路的厂区深处才缓缓停下来。Omega看到了守卫，猛地低头迅速藏入护理床下。果不其然，他所在的车辆被检查了，透过护理床的白色被单，Loki朦朦胧胧能瞧见端着机枪检查的人影。

“就一个洗脑失效的Omega？过去吧。”

过去，去哪里？这里不是厂区内么？

车门再度关上了。

而车越是往里开，Loki手臂后方的芯片便越是疼痛起来，宛若针扎的痛感刺激着神经，他咬牙生忍，伴随着疼痛的加剧他几乎半边身体都要发麻。显而易见的，他明确知道了接下来的目的地：A区。

不，别，他动不了了。如果这会儿他跳不了车，他会——

他会……

“滴——”

车轮碾过地面减速带，驶入一个短隧道内。那声“滴”是车辆通过安检电子眼时传来的声响。Loki的心脏几乎停跳。

可他还活着，直到车辆穿出二三十米的短隧道，他却依然活着。

Loki大口的喘着气，等了那么几秒，他迅速挣扎着爬起来。透过救护车的后窗，可以清楚的看见短隧道的两头均有宽约十米，高约二十米对开的厚重铁门。而铁门在汽车通过之后立刻缓缓的合拢，就像是逐渐关闭的地狱兽口。

车一个颠簸，让半边身体还在发麻的特工无力地依靠回救护车的车壁上。

但很快的，Loki咬牙蹲下身去将地上躺着的“反抗羔羊”翻过来，他抖着手将对方的衣袖推上去。特工的指腹摁压着，果然，他在棕发Omega的肩膀后也发现了芯片，而Loki万分确定警卫押送此人上来之前，并没对芯片做过任何处理。

也就是说……

一个显而易见的事实：是Thor骗了他。

穿越不同的区域，手臂上的芯片会让身体有短暂的麻痹，却不会引起什么爆炸。并且到目前为止，他也没有“立刻”就会被人发现的征兆。

心脏咚咚砸撞着Loki单薄的胸膛，特工缓缓眨了眨翡翠绿色的眼睛，忽然不知道自己此刻应该恼恨Thor骗了他，还是应该痛苦……Thor竟然真的骗了他？

只不过在他想明白之前，救护车便停了下来。

没有停在医院，也没有停在任何机构，而是停在一个看起来隐蔽又肮脏的小巷里。Loki连忙藏了起来。车门被打开了，始终昏迷着的Omega再度被两个警卫架起，但是这一次大概是车上没有要紧的东西，两个警卫连车门都没有留心闭合。

等到一切重新归于平静，Loki瞅准时机悄然从救护车内溜出。

他所在的位置果真是一个阴暗的小巷，和曾经纽约闹市区的后巷有几分相似，狭窄的道边还摆放着垃圾桶。

等走出小巷，外面的世界却完全震慑了Loki——

这是哪里？从来没有人告诉他，Thanos的城市并不是建立在地上的。

他是说，不只是地面上。

除了地面不超过四层的建筑高度，建筑主体都是向地下衍生的。地面被向下挖掘，使得原本自D区延展出来的道路变成了桥梁，而地面下更有七层左右的深度。也就是说，拥有无数高楼的A区实际上总体海拔比D区要低出二十多米。而所有的建筑全是挤挤挨挨，仿佛这个区域寸土寸金。Loki自站在道路形成的桥上向下眺看下去，只觉得自己像是身处一个巨型的由混凝土形成的高楼森林。

白天的缘故，区域中的人并不是很多，然而依旧能从楼体上参差的电子屏与密集排布的霓虹灯上看得出，到了傍晚这里会变成何等的喧闹。

街道角落被涂满怪异的喷墨画，狭窄的巷道中被丢弃着垃圾和杂物，可即便混乱不堪，也并不能磨灭这里的现代化与肮脏交易的气息。

他终于知道A区是什么地方了——

是Thanos满是罪恶的大型黑市。

而他正孤身一人。


	10. 可替代品

下方车流的声音将Loki从愣怔中拉回现实。

黑发Omega紧咬嘴唇，花了数十秒才接受面前的一切。他没有再像一个多月前那样冒冒失失、惊慌失措。近日来连番的冲击让Loki深知，在他失去记忆的近十年中，周围的世界已经发生了天翻地覆的改变，尤其是在这个充满未知的城市里，什么都有可能发生。

他冷静下来，迅速审度着自己的衣着，先将卷到膝下的裤管放至脚踝，再将运动衫后面的兜帽拉起掩住头脸，最后摸出一根烟叼在唇角——毕竟A区并不适合什么下午出门健身的纯良Omega。

特工定定神，找到通路混入下方的A区城市中。

这里的氛围和D区大不相同，如果说D区是一个人烟稀少和谐安宁的海滨小城，A区就是挤挤挨挨、寸土寸金的罪恶大都。仅仅相隔着三十米的高墙，墙的两边就是截然不同的两个世界。

等Loki下到A区的地平面（也就是地下负七层），这种感觉就越发真实起来。

说是负七层，实际上只是相对于D区而言。因为如果用D区作为参考，这里的总体地平面下降约有二三十米。自上向下看整个A区就像是一个高楼林立的森林，深入其中就更可以感受到此处令人窒息的压抑感。

Loki抬头望向被“握手楼”们夹挤成一线的狭窄天空——

他敏锐地发现应该是为了方便不同阶层的人来这个巨型黑市购物、享受，A区被分为低端消费区与高端区域。

低端消费区的楼宇建筑格外紧密，虽不破败，但彼此间的距离甚至不足两米，近在咫尺的间隔几乎打开窗户就能让两栋楼的人握上手。这使得越是往下越没有阳光能够漏入楼体，整个低端消费区终日处在一种幽暗的落拓之中。再加上抬起头就能看见的比肩挨挤的霓虹灯、广告牌，扑面而来的窒息感，让人愈发沉陷此地，浸淫罪恶发霉腐烂的气氛也越发浓烈。

而距离此地有一两公里距离的高端区域则是另一番光景。那还是之前他站在纵横A区的高架桥上眺望到的。金碧辉煌的摩天大厦，远远瞧去从高层一直贯穿到地底的大屏幕与观光梯。想必一定遍布着让人纸醉金迷的赌场，任何游戏都可以玩的高档俱乐部，和什么服务都能叫来的奢华酒店。

A区，的确是犯罪与纵欲的天堂。

Loki默默在低端区狭窄的道路上走着。

时间已至傍晚，霓虹灯们逐一点亮起来。让他能将道边大喇喇兜售药品的毒贩，穿着三点搔首弄姿的妓女尽收眼底，更有改造的枪支、零件与弹药就摆在支出来的小摊上兜售。

如果他是像Laufey那样的刑警，大概随便找条小巷挨个杀进去，就可以完成一年的缉捕任务了吧？Loki忍不住想。

好在他只是为JNSA处理肮脏事务的特工，没有这种职业病。

但观察归观察，Loki想得最多的还是怎样平安返回D区。

跨区来到这里纯属意料之外，即便有可能发现逃生路线，他也不可能留下Narve与Vali孤身离开。相反，Thor欺骗他的事特工倒并没有太放在心上。

原因很简单：标记、结合等一系列的事情本就不在他的记忆中，作为特工，是他自己在苏醒后选择轻信，那也就怪不得军火贩子摆了自己一道。往好了想这是Thor不愿他离开D区涉险说出的善意谎言，往坏了想也不过是坐实之前“自己来到这里并非自愿”的推论。

而或许……他并不愿意真的去设想后一种可能。

前任特工深吸一口气，努力压下心中翻腾起的异样。

总之调查A区了解这座城市，再想办法平安返回D区，才是目前的首要目标。

不过Loki倒是留意到另外一件事：就是哪怕鱼龙混杂，随着时间推移人流量越发多的A区低端消费区，也并没有D区那种过于浓重的信息素气味。

最开始的时候，D区的信息素浓得时常让Loki头晕，有几次他甚至需要靠在Thor怀里，吸嗅属于自己Alpha的气息才能藉此避开那些过分浓烈的信息素侵扰。D区普通售卖的抑制剂也没有抑制气味的功效，它唯一的作用恐怕就是让Omega们不要在马路上随便发情。

Loki忽然想到什么，连忙闪身到一条狭窄的小巷，抬起手臂嗅了嗅自己的衣服。

他并没有闻见自己的气味。

这说明至少在抑制剂方面，Thor准备的那一种的确不会让他将具有个人特征的信息气味外泄——不会让他在D区以外的地方像个“行走的荷尔蒙”。

可他不懂，既然Thor因为害怕他逃跑不惜欺骗芯片的事，为何又要给他真实有效的抑制剂？

然而不等Loki想明白，街角传来的声音就引起了黑发特工的注意力。他一偏头，瞅见一个熟悉的黄色身影。

居然是那个在D区被抓住的Omega！

可怜的Omega已经醒了，正被两个身穿黑色防暴服，头戴防弹头盔的警卫挟持着双臂往前走，他们所配备的武器远比D区的警卫更夸张，就像是两头凶悍的恶犬，夹着那个毫无反抗之力的Omega穿行在挤挤攘攘的低端区。

但是沿街并没有人对此表示出疑义，至多因为Omega散发出的浓郁信息素，不断吹响不正经的口哨。

Omega明显被吓破了胆，苍白的脸孔上毫无血色。而不知是用药缘故还是惊吓过度，他说不出话来，也不会喊叫。只是在前进途中无力地扎挣几下，又继续被警卫们挟持着向前。

特工眯起眼睛，既然是第二次相遇，那就不能不搞清楚这个Omega究竟会被送往哪里了。

他小心地尾随在后面。

穿过下一道街的时候，Loki换上了顺来的黑色夹克，修身掐腰的夹克让他看起来更像一个不好惹的混混，散落到颊边的凌乱黑发也掩盖了属于Omega过于俊秀的脸孔。

他尾随两个警卫来到一间……脱衣舞俱乐部。

或者说是妓院更妥当一点？

“啧。”Loki压下心中不好的感觉，警惕地踏入那间门口张贴着抚摸大腿的性感裸男招贴画的大门。

拐入玄关两道弯后，他抬手掀开入口处五彩斑斓的门帘，闹人的音乐声立刻炸响在耳畔。俱乐部内灯光幽暗得难以看清脸孔，整个大厅的主光源都集中在吊顶上几盏不断变换颜色且旋转的镭射灯上。

这间俱乐部的门脸虽小，内部却十分可观。

正前方偌大的舞台上有三根银色钢管，钢管上盘绕着三个半裸的舞男，正摆出各种各样的浪荡姿态。有双手紧握钢管，倒仰一字马隐约露出隐私处的；有晃动着下胯，以跪姿引诱嫖客抚摸自己乳首，并往仅剩的黑色内裤中塞钱的；最后一个则张嘴展示口中舌钉，再背对台下的观众扭腰甩动电臀。

大厅边缘是环绕一圈的“笼子”，现代感十足的玻璃罩与复古的铁笼交替穿插，每个笼子里都关着半裸靓丽的Omega。可以支付少量的金钱，获取旁边的道具电击、殴打或戏弄他们，也可以支付更多费用打开笼子将人带走享用一整夜。

这里所有的Omega，都只是商品而已。

Loki定定神，下意识地拉高衣领盖住后颈的腺体，视线搜索着被人群挡住的警卫。幸好没有跟丢，他注意到两个警卫夹着“羔羊”绕进大厅后面的一条走廊。

特工拨开人群，没引起任何人注意地跟了上去。

后台走廊应该是办公区。好在即便隔绝了一部分大厅中的喧闹，响彻整间俱乐部的音乐音量仍能够很好的掩盖Loki的脚步。他小心翼翼地靠近，转了几个弯又下行约有一层，走到走廊尽头一处挂着塑料门帘的地方。

不同于大厅的现代化与电子感，位于地下室的办公区更像是被泼上蓝绿色油漆的旧时防空洞，裸露在外的水管随着楼上的音乐轻微震动。

透过塑料门帘，Loki能看到里面一个类似牙医诊疗床一样的器械。

那个Omega正被警卫压着跪在地上瑟瑟发抖，最里面的位置出现了一双尖头皮鞋。

“是他？”尖头皮鞋伸手捏住了Omega的下颌。

警卫之一颔首，他打开头盔外面的护罩说：“D区送过来的，废弃了，看着皮相不错就卖给你了。”

“我也不是什么东西都收的。”尖头皮鞋大概是想要压价，“D区送出来的东西从来都是麻烦，你们不是不知道。这个……”他拍击Omega的脸颊，发出清脆且极具羞辱的响声，“洗脑洗彻底了么？别在我这里又疯了，再吓到客人。”

另一个警卫颇为不耐烦地伸手重重地拍拍那台诊疗床：“没洗干净就再洗一次，不然要这台机器干什么？”

“不……不要，别，我不要，求你们了——！”地上跪着的Omega大概听懂了对他的处置，立刻吓得挣扎，奈何既没有力气也没有足够的胆量，情急之下居然抱住一名警卫的大腿。

“Fuck！”警卫大为光火，重重一脚踹在他的胸口。

另一个不解恨，掏出警用电击棍朝那Omega的肩窝就是狠狠一下。

倒霉的羔羊应声倒地，只能哀凄地蜷缩成一团哭泣。

而就在警卫们对这个倒霉鬼进一步施暴前，其中打开头盔罩壳的警卫的通讯器响了起来，“哔哔”的声音甚至在这间阴森的地下室中带起回音。警卫对中止交易十分不满，骂了一句还是摁开通讯器。

通讯器里传出清晰的指令：“上级指令，立刻带D区的0893号去验审中心。”

验审中心？

一直蹲在屋外听着的Loki皱起眉。

屋内三人也沉默下来，伏软在地上的Omega却以为是什么转机，好似看到希望一般从地上爬起来，细瘦的手臂撑住颤抖的身体，胸膛因暂获一线生机而激动地起伏。

Loki却清楚地看见那个尖头皮鞋讽刺地摊手。

“Well，看来交易结束了！”

两个警卫相互对视一眼，特工能从其中那个打开护罩的警卫脸上看到难掩的阴沉。

“不都说好废弃了么？”一个人说。

“我怎么知道，Thor向来严格。”另一个好像畏惧什么，明显的打了个哆嗦。

Loki却再顾不上再观察这两人，只因被念出的那个名字令他周身血液一凉。

……Thor？

**

他当然知道Thor在替Thanos办事，也清楚的知道对方欺骗了自己关于芯片的问题。可是潜意识里他仍旧愿意相信：金发Alpha这么做是出于善意的谎言。

Loki知道自己是隶属于JNSA的特工，更知道Thor对自己来说实际上只是一个存在于档案里的黑道分子。在他消失的近十年的记忆里，他既不认识Thor，也不清楚他们之间的过去。可是特工的本能、主观意愿与近来接踵而至的各种突发事件都让前任特工在无暇他顾的情况下最终选择信任Alpha，Loki并不觉得自己的判断真的会偏差到这种地步。

毕竟Thor屡次表白心意，带他看过军火库，为他做的事情更远远超过普通“绑架犯”，他们还有两个可爱的孩子。

在想不透也想不出的情况下，Loki选择信任对方。

他以为他们是相互坦诚的。

可既然如此，Thor为什么要欺骗自己，说是去外面的世界出差？

就算Alpha明确表明是在A区办事，目前的情况自己也不会太多过问。既然在A区，长达半个多月的时间Thor又为什么毫无音讯？

重重疑团在特工的心底翻腾。

抢在两个警卫再度推搡着Omega出来之前，Loki快速原路返回，在半途寻找到一个隐蔽的转角，攀住头顶的水管向上一荡，灵巧的身体便藏在了水管之间。等两个警卫一前一后压着那个Omega走过来，他借着转角的掩护，卡在音乐一记重音时猛地跃下，以双膝钳住了后面警卫的咽喉。

突如其来的攻击让那警卫哼都没哼一声就死在黑发特工的大腿绞杀下。

Loki动作利落地接住倒下的警卫，拖进一旁没有几步远的厕所中。他必须动作快，就算戴着头盔又有音乐的影响，另一个警卫也很快会发现异常。

他将尸体拽进厕所的隔间内，动手迅速扒下对方的防暴服。

而就在他将防暴服往身上套的时候，走廊里传来另一个警卫粗鲁的喊话声。

“Dalton，你他妈在磨蹭什么？！”

Loki早有准备，他调整了一下嗓音，用手指微微压住喉咙模仿出这名叫做Dalton的警卫的声音：“突然肚子疼，你总得允许人上厕所吧！”

“那就快一点，别把你该死的屁股停留在脱衣舞俱乐部太久。你以为Thor先生的耐心很好？”

这个名字无疑让Loki心头再度一紧，他越发利落地穿上防暴服。

临走之前，特工拿起不知哪个人落在洗手台上的半瓶啤酒，浇在隔间里被他扒光外套摆成如厕姿势的尸体身上。A区是犯罪者的天堂，不会有人太在意一个晚上死在俱乐部厕所的醉鬼的。

黑发的Omega扣上头盔的罩壁，确保对方看不见自己的脸，才拉开厕所外面的大门。他用Dalton的声音说：“走吧。”

走吧，带他去见见那个令人闻风丧胆的Thor先生。

Thor并不在低端消费区。

他们将那个倒霉的Omega用电子锁捆住双手双脚，丢上警用车的车后座。Omega泪水止不住的往外流，甚至开始恳求要回到他那个叫做Mack的Alpha身边。

Loki坐在副驾驶上，心情复杂，因为他清楚的记得对方在D区的画室楼梯上高声呼喊的“我是被抓来的”。这个Omega并非自愿，而如今为逃避惩罚却心甘情愿的要回到施暴者身边。

这座Thanos的城市环境复杂残酷的远超他的想象，可在过去的一个多月中，他在D区的生活又可以称得上是幸福恬静的。

——规律的生活，充满希望的逃离计划，有对自己很好的Alpha和两个可爱的孩子。

Loki猛地偏过头，看着车窗外掠过去的灯影，以及那些因为车行向前被抛在身后的军火商铺，靠在暗影里的毒瘾者，再度觉得眼前的现实和与之前生活被剥离成残酷和荒诞的两块。

“喂，你还好？”开车的警卫忽然在这时说。

“我没事。”

“Thor是对他们下手，你怕什么。”

Loki心思一转：“……你不怕，你又在焦虑什么？”

“啧！那个没人性的屠夫！”警卫一拍方向盘，跟着从后视镜里看了看后座上的Omega，“可惜了，这个还长得挺好看的。”

Loki抿紧嘴唇，他不知道被凶残的警卫称为“屠夫”的Thor会是怎样的存在。

他们将车开到了中心区域，A区是一个扇形，所以它的中心区域正是A、B、C、D四个区域相连的核心位置。对于D区来说这个核心位置就是市中心，拥有几个大商场，商场之间用冗长的全封闭天桥连接，还可以看到下方下衬式的巨树景观。被洗脑的时候Loki总是在周末带着孩子们来玩耍，Narve还开过玩笑说巨树森林里是不是藏着古墓。

Loki当时听着只是笑，却从没有真正想过被巨树隐藏起来的会是什么。

隐藏的是其他几个区域大楼的地下楼层。

而由于A区整体地势比D区低二十多米，所谓的“地下楼层”实际上就是A区的1至7层，在A区是有正面入口的。Loki下车关上车门，看着面前颇有现代感却冷冰冰的大楼，吐出一口浊气。

压着Omega站在电梯里时，伴随着电梯的升高，可以清晰地看见A区繁华的夜景——纵横交错有六七层楼高的高架桥，桥上是各式各样来这里找乐子的人的豪车。路灯与霓虹灯交相辉映，右手边的高端消费区大屏幕上显示着各大赌场、拍卖会的广告。左手边连成一片的拥挤楼宇则像是掩盖底层社会所有罪恶的地狱深渊。

浮华声色的奢淫外表与完全不用遮掩的犯罪天堂，让整个A区就像一朵盛放的罂粟花。

“叮——”

电梯到了。

Loki和另一个警卫一人压着Omega的一边，走向顶层的验审中心。

棕发Omega觉察到事情不对，剧烈地挣扎起来，口中不断呼喊着“不要、不要，求求你们！”

他们几乎是将他拖进去的。

电子门在警卫的ID验证下应声而开，Loki看见了一个类似科学实验室的房间。

然而不等Loki有什么反应，一个无比熟悉的声音在身后响起。声音的主人有着在家中时完全没有的气势和威压。男人踱步进来，皮鞋踏在黑色玻璃般的地面上，带着让人心脏发紧的钝响。

“0893号带来了？”

Loki明显看到身边的警卫一抖。

那个警卫绷得笔直地汇报：“是的，Thor先生。”

金发Alpha阴鸷的目光瞥过来，连Loki也不觉抿住嘴唇。

Thor的视线望向勉强站着的Omega，问道：“你说你想起来了，说说看，想起什么了？”

“不……没、没有。我全忘了，先生。”Omega带着明显的哭腔，他的头还晕眩着，除了Mack这个名字什么都记不清。“我会好好服侍我的Alpha的，我保证……”

“那也要看你的Alpha还需不需要你。”Thor示意最里面的那台机器，“带他上仪器。”

“别……不要！”Omega哭喊着挣扎。

Loki捏住对方的手顿了下。

身边的警卫忙用手肘撞了撞他。

此时此刻，就算特工不愿也没有别的办法，只能和警卫压着Omega往实验室的深处走去，他学着警卫将Omega压上实验室尽头那个连接着墙壁的检测仪，将人一侧的手脚塞入金属锁扣中。

不知道是不是动作不够熟练，Thor明显看了他一眼。

台子上的Omega已经吓得双眼发直。

Thor走过来，用指纹启动了仪器的权限，透明的玻璃罩从后方慢慢向前推移，直到将棕发的羔羊完全笼罩。仪器开始从上至下的扫描他，Omega发出惊慌失措的呼喊与求救。

Loki深呼吸，他留意到Thor对此无动于衷。

验审结果很快出来了，屏幕上是一堆Loki并不太明白的数据，但是有两项却是他看得懂的。

37%的自主意识，以及19%的关联性。

Thor低沉的声音像是磨在所有人心口上的刀：“看来你的Alpha并不在意你的性命，关联性19%，只比陌生人好一点。”

“不是的，他、他很在意我的！是他把我掳回来的！我是个画家，他抢了我啊，我和他在一起三年！他怎么能不在乎我呢？”

Thor湛蓝色的眼睛深幽的看不见底：“你都想起来了？”

“……”Omega瞬间像是被掐住嗓子的鸡，他哽了许久才挤出字来，“我……没有，只有几个画面……”

Thor摇头：“不，你知道得太多了。”

应他的话，金发Alpha伸手在那个Loki不了解的机器上输入了什么。只见屏幕上所有的数据完全消失，仅仅只留下了最终结果：Replaceable。

这个Omega是“可替代品”。

“不！”

“看来有判定结果了。送下去，分解科。他的器官都很完好，包括皮肤均可以售卖。画家……视网膜做拍卖处理。他年纪不大，可以卖个好价钱。”

棕发的Omega顿时吓得失了禁。

“啊——别杀我，Please！”

Thor却看也没多看他一眼。

Thanos只需要有价值的东西，这座城市更不需要不听话的人。检测仪靠着墙的那一端忽然旋转着打开，一个黑黝黝恰好能容一个人通过的通道露出来，即使隔着罩壁，Loki也能够凭借Omega颊边的碎发感受到自阴森洞口刮出的烈风。

说是通道，更像是一个滑向深渊的垃圾处理管道。

Omega疯狂挣扎着，他所躺着的仪器中则突然伸出个金属探头来，尖锐的探头猛地扎进他的手臂，生生拽出一块带着血的芯片。

“啊！”

伴随着凄厉的惨叫，捆住Omega手脚的金属锁扣在这个时候弹开，Omega的拳头立刻从里面砸向罩壁。他踢踹，嘶吼，泪流满面，捶打在透明罩壁上“咚、咚”的沉闷响声，却像是最后的无望呐喊。

太晚了。

下一秒仪器推动他的身体，伴随着凄厉的尖叫，Omega被推入那个看不见的深渊。

洞口重新闭合时，只留下一个带着血的芯片孤零零的躺在里面。

而Thor则毫无表情地坐在一旁，仪器透明屏幕上仍旧显示着从芯片上扫描出的残忍判断——

Replaceable，可被替代的。


	11. 乌木喉

验审室中一时安静的无人说话。

直到Thor疲惫地摆摆手：“你们两个先出……”

电子门却在这时滑开了，屋内三人不禁齐齐望向门口，门口正站着一个高挑枯瘦的男人。饶是特工见多识广，也被吓了一跳，只因对方的面目实在太过可怕。

——那人的整张脸就像是某种基因实验的失败品，又或者经历过重度烧伤，呈现出一种枯木般的坏死深灰色来，鼻子极扁，形同贴在脸上，鼻翼宽度却占了整张脸的三分之一，鼻梁高得直冲额骨，这使得他的眼睛更小，像是被挤压在眉骨之下，让人第一眼看到的是两个遍布褶皱的瘪眼袋，而不是阴鸷的双眼。

可那个人就是在用那双森冷的眼睛观察着在场的每一个人。

由于身材高挑，他腰背挺直，肩膀却微微向内佝偻着，无形中又增添了某种压迫感。而从身上那件黑色为主调，肩部到衣扣均衬着暗金的考究服饰，也可以看出此人地位不凡。

Loki的余光留意到另一个警卫浑身僵硬，甚至紧绷到连冷汗都不敢落下的地步。这个氛围令特工不觉越发谨慎，心脏狂跳的声音憋在防暴服中，沉闷地砸撞着耳膜。

“听说D区的一个Omega恢复了过高的自我意识？我过来看看。”来人背着双手，走进屋中。

“Mr. Ebony Maw. *”Thor撑身欲迎过去。

枯瘦怪异的男人向下压压手掌，示意Alpha不必如此，自己兀自走向刚刚处理过Omega的验审仪。

许是过于紧张的缘故，让距离他较近的警卫倒退了半步。

Loki将警卫与Thor的一系列反应尽收眼底，迅速判断出枯瘦男人在这里的地位必然比Thor还要高。比Thor还要高……那就说明如果按照Alpha之前给他的情报，这个家伙必然是Thanos的直系手下，被称为“黑曜五将”的其中之一。

自己运气可真是太“好”了！

Loki忙将头垂得更低，只巴望对方不要注意到自己。

幸好Ebony Maw的目的本也不在他。怪物般的枯瘦男人凑近检测仪，饶有兴味地看着仪器中尚且沾着血的芯片，跟着好像想到什么，他伸出手来。他的手与脸一样，都是那种可怖的乌木灰色，手指犹如骷髅附着着一层灰败干皮。他把手贴在仪器上，透明罩壁闪烁了下，很快重新显示出“Replaceable”之前的详细数据。

“自主意识37%，关联度19%……”

Thor不知何时走到此人身边，两人身高相仿，站在一处就更能衬出枯槁怪物身上那股阴森邪气。

Loki暗恨此刻自己的本能仍下意识地将Thor归在自己这一方，但没等到他想更多，就听到了Alpha熟悉的低沉声音。

“都处理完毕了。”

“Thor，你知道我并不怎么在意你如何处置个Omega，我关心的只是洗脑状态下突然恢复记忆与认知的特殊状况。”

“这是个意外，下面汇报此人原本是个画家，因为频繁在D区上美术课触发过去的记忆才导致自主意识逐渐提升。再加上他的Alpha对他有些虐待倾向，他时常处于神经紧绷的状态下也是诱因之一。”

枯槁怪物竖起一根干瘦的手指。

Thor止住话头。

Ebony Maw摇摇那根手指，显然不认同Thor的观点：“如果遵循你的说法，只要控制者不友善，再兼之触景生情，那么任何被洗脑者都有可能恢复自主意识？”

“……是我失言，情况并不是这么严重。”

“我会和Thanos说的，依我之见目前阶段还是实行定期洗脑较为保险。你提出的利用药物或者抑制剂维持辅助，还是有所疏漏。”

Thor闻言表情微变。但那神情只是一闪而过，让Loki并不能确定。

而Ebony Maw的脸上浮出一抹冷笑来：“19%，关联性可真是低得可笑。”

“毕竟只是个Omega。”Thor冷淡地评价。

Loki心头一刺。

Ebony Maw却像突然来了兴致：“那么你的Loki呢？Loki Laufeyson.”

骤然听到自己的名字被念出，Loki喉口发紧，他垂着头，却不免认真地去听Thor的答复。他依旧震惊于对方刚刚对那个无辜Omega的处理，理智更告诉他此时此刻Thor也绝对不会说出什么好话，但压在理智下的情感却让他试图通过对方的语调、句式乃至微表情再多看出点儿什么，哪怕是……

Thor的表情却是异常倨傲的，更透出一种高高在上的不屑来：“你在期待什么？”

他分明是在对Ebony Maw说，话语的刀锋却似直直扎进Omega的心脏。

“Loki不过是个主动要替我孕育孩子的Omega罢了。”

枯槁男人脸上的神情玩味：“据我所知，Thor，你七年前可是深情的很，我们都还记得你紧张兮兮的模样。”

“呵，说句实话，那个时候我对Thanos还心存芥蒂，他又让我必须带个抵押人质来。出于各个方面考虑，我都理应表现的情深一点？”谈到非工作的问题，Thor放松下来，“你可别给我捅给Thanos。”

Ebony Maw像被他无形中的亲厚取悦了，怪物咧开嘴，没有嘴唇的弧度让寒意直透人心底：“这么说我倒要同情一下Loki，毕竟他看起来是真的一往情深。”

“自己犯傻怪得着谁？而且我已经够讲道义，这么多年来从未亏待过他。”Thor的语调里有种轻蔑。

“那之前他在城中乱跑是怎么回事？”Ebony Maw忽然问，“另外刚刚因为这个Omega的问题，我随手把D区所有的数据调出来复核，你的Loki的坐标并没有出现在D区。”

“什么？”

Loki猛地攥紧拳头，学着另一个警卫那样站得笔直，心脏却快要顶穿嗓子眼。那个芯片内果然是有定位系统的，自己在A区的事情……

“哦，等一下。估计是上次带孩子们去游乐场时他被Narve与Vali撞倒，肩膀里的芯片被磕到哪里了。因为自从那之后芯片就一直不太稳定。”Thor在短暂的惊讶后很快恢复淡然，“放心吧，他近来认为我对他有些忽视，正在努力当个好丈夫，不会跑到哪里去的。”

“芯片出现问题，就该立刻带来修理。”Ebony Maw直言不讳，“既然你对他不怎么在意，定期洗脑就拿他当一号试验品吧。明天中午12:00之前，我需要看到他躺在验审室的诊疗台上。”

Thor只是一愕，却没什么犹豫：“好。”

对话到此处告一段落，Ebony Maw像是对Thor的态度十分满意。两人看起来就像关系融洽的上下级，Ebony Maw虽有试探但更多的却是亲厚与器重。走到门口时他还拍拍Thor的肩头，表达了Thanos对他寄予厚望，之后又像想起什么事，指指验审室中的另一名警卫，示意那个人跟他出去为他去低端消费区拿点东西。

验审室的电子门很快合上，屋中仅剩下两个人。

“咚——”

Loki的心脏剧烈跳动着。他透过头盔黑色的防护罩，死死地盯着Thor，明天洗脑的讯息催逼着特工的内心。

面前男人转回身，却没有看出任何异样：既没有因为Ebony Maw的要求紧张、忧心，也没有为此表现出任何哪怕一丁点不情愿。Thor神色如常，倒是见到“警卫”还站在原地，他极不耐烦地皱起眉头。

“你还在这里做什么？”

就像是某种本能，下一瞬Loki拔出腰间的手枪，黑洞洞的枪口直直指住Alpha。

愤怒让肾上腺激素冲向大脑，特工剧烈地喘息着。芯片的欺瞒，亲眼目睹Thor冷血地处决Omega，再加上经历了刚刚的对话后，他所有的震惊和焦虑同时爆发。

Loki单手拿着枪，另手摁开头盔露出自己的脸孔来，淡色薄唇紧紧抿成一条线，他没有说话，可指向Thor的枪口已经说明一切。

看清是他的瞬间，Thor的脸色煞白。

不可置信与慌张几乎在同时浮现在Alpha脸上。而在Loki反应过来前，他已单手撑住仪器飞身跃过，像是要去够屋中的什么东西，又像是要逃离。

这个抵触的姿态让Loki扣动扳机。

Thor却顾也顾不上，面对枯槁怪物都异常冷静的男人此刻狼狈地闪躲着。手枪虽然配备消音器，子弹打中验审室中的办公桌，仍旧发出“乒乓”撞击的声响，而每一次声响都让Alpha的脸色更加苍白。但Thor的目标很明确，冒着被击中的危险他也要爬起来，起来时他的手掌撑了下地面，好似昂贵的皮鞋会因为黑色玻璃质地的地面打滑一般。

Omega眯了眯眼，对方的惊慌让他不屑。但Thor的动作同时也提醒Loki面前这种地面容易形成跳弹反伤自己，特工眉头紧皱没有再开枪。他反手抽出匕首，借着仪器掩护向Thor靠近。

Alpha抢在这时冲出掩体，猛地伸手盖住另一张桌面上的某样东西。

由于太过着急护着那玩意，他甚至不惜将后背暴露给Loki。

就在那一瞬间，特工扑杀上去！

他当然知道事情有疑点，毕竟自己恢复记忆，上舞蹈课都是Thor一手策划，可现在，就现在，休想让他再相信Thor的任何一个字。

顷刻间，刀锋割开Thor后背的衣物，在Alpha的背上留下深长的血口。

血液迸出的刹那，Loki有一瞬僵硬。

Thor吃痛地转身，猛地架住他的手腕。

然而复健训练后增大的力气却让Omega不会再轻易落於下风。

无声的搏斗在验审室中展开，Thor始终没有任何解释，好似只旨在挡住Loki的所有攻击。这无疑让Omega更加光火，连刚刚一刻的犹豫都形同现实对他的讥讽。于是他出招更狠，一招一式尽显杀意。Thor却不让Loki踢翻屋中的任何东西，有的时候来不及阻止他宁可冒着被Loki痛击的代价也要将特工扯离办公桌与仪器。

两人在验审室中缠斗开来。

受伤终究拖慢了Thor的速度，加上特工手中的力气，几十招后，Loki一脚正中Alpha胸口。

只听“咚”一声巨响，金发Alpha向后踉跄着撞上之前处决Omega的验审仪罩壁，负伤的后背在罩壁上擦出凄厉血痕。Loki却管不了，愤怒驱策他飞身扑上，手臂死死压住Alpha咽喉。

“嘶嗯——”Thor闷哼。

Loki穿着那身黑色的防暴服，衬得他原本俊秀的脸孔平添凌厉，翠绿色的双目中更燃烧着愤怒。军火头目喘息着，疼痛让他舔着嘴皮却仍旧没有解释。

无声的僵持也许真会在匕首压入Thor咽喉的须臾画上句点。

然而，电子门却在这时打破僵局。

只听“哔”一声轻响——

Thor一惊，顿时一把搡开Loki的匕首，向前跨出一步。

“阖上头盔！”他心急如焚地吼。

下一秒，电子门打开了。

还是Ebony Maw，枯槁怪物仍是那副背着双手微微佝肩的模样，他并没有进来，只是站在门口说：“Thor，我突然想到你今天晚上还要去‘威尼斯’验货。”

Alpha缓了下，唯有被他挡在身后的Loki能听出男人气息中的不稳：“对，我正准备出发。”

“别去了，直接回D区吧。你明天还要带Loki过来，回去太晚会让他发现异常吧？”Ebony Maw的话中透出一种滑腻的残忍。

Thor这次却没有服从：“没关系，‘威尼斯’的货比较重要，我还是要亲自验。D区我会晚点回去，趁他睡觉了注射镇定剂再带过来，反而更安全。”

而立在后方的Loki能清楚地看到，男人被自己割破的伤口正向外渗出鲜血，血迹在烟灰色的西装上，逐渐洇染成一条指宽的深色血迹。

Omega的呼吸不知为何收紧了。

好在枯槁怪物这时松了口：“也行，你去吧。”

电子门阖上的须臾，Thor吃痛地扶住仪器弯下腰。

**

“……帮我把衣架上的外套拿来，再跟我一起去趟威尼斯。”男人沙哑地说。

Loki抿紧嘴唇。

而身体抢在意志之前就服从了指令。等从衣服架上取下那件替换西装外套时，黑发的Omega才恍恍惚惚地反应过来——是了，如果Thor真要下手，凭自己刚刚一招一式均是杀招，对方只要和Ebony Maw表明自己就在这里，或者拉下警报，自己早就死得连个渣也不剩，毕竟这里是敌人的大本营。

前特工的心中宛如打翻了五味瓶，理智里想不通的地方太多，本能中狂啸的不确定感与心底不敢承认的懊悔险些将他淹没。

以至于Loki连怎么坐在Thor的车子上都记不清。

等愤怒稍稍平息特工才想到，这里处处都是监控与监听，或许Thor刚刚的沉默只是不方便在验审室中和自己解释？

开车的人是Fandral，他看到坐入副驾驶的“警卫”明显吃惊。

Thor却示意无碍，一贯低沉的声音里有掩不住的虚弱：“开车吧。”

“头儿？”

Thor的回应是靠在后车座上闭目养神。Loki没敢摘下头盔，只能藏在黑色的罩壳后通过汽车的后视镜偷偷观察后座上脸色冷白的男人，Omega下意识地握紧了搁在身前的突击枪。

又过了会儿，Alpha忽然说：“待会儿的事让他去。”

Loki心中一惊。Fandral皱起眉头，却也没有说什么。

轿车滑进夜色里，像是一条潜伏在深海中的鲨鱼。

不过很快特工就没有功夫再去思考Thor待会儿要自己去哪儿了，因为Fandral驱车带他们行驶到了A区的高端区。

真正置身于高端区域，Loki才能感受到Thanos势力的庞大。宁静祥和的海边小城，握手楼林立、泥污混流的低端消费区和这里如同宫殿般金碧辉煌的高档消费之都，都是叫做Thanos的家伙缔造出人类至今为止最疯狂的极端理想国。

犯罪被纵容，效率与能效被摆在第一，而无限的特权与肆意的纵欲就是对金字塔顶端人们的褒奖。

车子盘绕上车行的桥梁，路灯应感为车亮起整齐精神的蓝色灯光，轿车最终驶入一个偌大的透明车载电梯中。电梯缓缓升空，将Thor的豪车送上一座极为现代化的大厦的顶端，Loki留心到旁边还有两架类似的车载电梯，可见顶楼的人流不俗。

而抵达顶楼时，电梯底部托出一个承载车体的转盘，旋转180°让车子可以直接开出去。

落入Loki眼中的是一个恢弘的空中庄园。

头上的天空依旧是黑沉沉的，奢华如宫殿般的庄园却仿佛可以照亮暗沉的天空。车行经过精心修建的树篱，昳丽的喷泉，最后将他们带到庄园的正门口，身着统一燕尾服的侍者为他们拉开车门。

下车后，上流奢华的环境让Loki隐隐感觉自己的防暴服太过不妥。

Thor走到他身前：“枪端好，待会儿货物要是跑掉任何一个，我就毙了你。”

Loki抬头，正望见男人坚实的背影。

好在踏进大门的时候Fandral停好车跟了上来，两个人左右护着Thor的架势就没有那么违和。

而等走进大厅Loki才发现这个叫做“威尼斯”的地方是一个高端赌场，或者说是以赌场为主，又混合了俱乐部与高档酒店的综合场所。一楼正厅中挂着名家油画，推开正厅大门是赌场大厅。偌大大厅的两边有螺旋和缓向上的楼梯，不少穿着暴露的Omega与Beta或倚或靠在楼梯上，展现曼妙的身姿。赌场大厅的尽头还有电梯，想必再向上是更加精致且专业的套房。

Thor果真带着他们走向电梯。

一路抵达三楼，等在一间总统套房中见到站成一排被黑布蒙着头脸的Omega时，Loki反倒没那么吃惊了。这群漂亮的生物对于整个A区给他的冲击来说简直不值一提，以至于现在的场景下他或许更加记挂的是事态的发展和……Thor后背的伤势……

然而他只是个“警卫”。Loki被要求站在门口把守，Thor正和房中的经理接洽，从他的位置不能听清Alpha具体和经理谈了什么。但无非是这些Omega的来路、身份。特工盯着男人的背影，模模糊糊地想着一路上对方完全没有任何机会包扎，不知道血会不会透出新换上的那件外套。

该死。

Loki痛恨自己的想法。

他强行将注意力重新集中到面前的场景中。倒是有一点值得留意，当挨个摘下Omega们的面罩时，Loki才发现这些人的意志竟都是清醒的。

也就是说，他们是完全出于自愿来到这里，蒙面的理由只是不让他们判断出城市所在的具体方位。但所有的Omega都十分清楚自己未来会面对什么，更主动侧过身给Thor检查肩膀上的识别芯片。与此同时，他们看起来也很期待为Thanos大人服务得到的丰厚报酬。

这让Loki感觉到说不出的压抑和不适。

——因为越来越多自愿来到这里的人，就越发凸显出D区“羔羊”们的低劣和非必要。在Thanos的宏伟蓝图中，D区的所有人质如果没有足够的“相关性”，每一个存在都是可被替代且浪费资源的。或早或晚，都会因为“关联性”不足而被舍弃。

他们是构画Thanos未来都市使用的小白鼠，也是最可以舍弃的替代品。

Loki已经判断不出Thor真正的计划。

很明显，这个男人瞒了他太多事情，之前更在上峰面前毫不犹豫地表达出对自己的轻蔑与不在意。可刚刚却又一次容忍了攻击并再次不计代价地保护了自己。既然如此，今晚的一切又要如何收场？如果不把自己交出去，Thor显然没法和Ebony Maw交代。

那么，Thor会把自己交出去么？

他会么……？

Loki压下心脏中说不出的抽缩感。

思维流转之间时间不知不觉地过去，而不知道Thor那边谈到什么地步，Alpha忽然和经理一指站在门口的自己。

这让特工顿时回神。

一排新人Omega中却很快被Thor挑出一个，被挑出的人立刻上前亲昵地挽住Thor的胳膊。不等Loki皱眉，Thor便捏住那人的下巴端详了下，跟着特工就见那个Omega乖巧点头，转身朝自己走过来。

“赏你了。”他听到Thor清晰地说。

Loki僵在原地，直到被圆脸颊的Omega挽着胳膊带离房间。

他的内心无比震惊，事到此时他完全想不出Thor究竟要做什么。但他记起之前在车里的时候，Thor对Fandral说过的“待会儿的事让他去”，看来将Omega“赏赐”给手下是早就安排好的项目，只是临时把执行者换成了自己。

为什么？

然而无法逃离的空中别墅，遍布监视器的走廊，让Loki只能由着身穿燕尾服的男侍将自己和圆脸Omega引到走廊深处的一间套间。

直到男侍应告辞离去，并体贴地带上套间房门，Loki才理清面前的头绪。

所以说，Thor是让自己单独出来……嫖一个Omega？

像是为了印证他的想法，站在屋中的圆脸颊的Omega笑起来，施施然走过来：“看来你就是我今夜的英雄了，不把头盔摘下来么？”

“……”

Damn. 

Loki脑中满满全是那个该死的Alpha的身影。

 

*注：  
Ebony Maw：乌木喉的英文名称。


	12. 冰山一角

圆脸颊的Omega越靠越近，他有一头灿金卷发，白皙双颊上散落着些讨喜的雀斑。如果是普通的Beta或Alpha，大概会被那种乖巧中又透着点儿精明可爱的气质所打动。

可惜的是，站在他面前的人也是个Omega，还是曾隶属于JNSA的优秀特工。

Loki的大脑飞转，分析着目前的局势：Thor既然再次包容了挑衅并将自己带来此地，当然不可能是让自己来嫖的。那么面前的Omega是寻常人，是用来支开自己的道具，还是具有什么特殊身份，需要自己替Thor接洽？毕竟原本这好像是需要Fandral来执行的某项任务？

Omega瘦软的身体已经靠向他怀中。

Loki故作僵硬地站在原地，像个没来过这等高档场所的普通警卫，试探着将手搭上对方的腰肢。

两人约莫十几厘米的身高差让Omega看似有些害羞，他抬起明眸望向Loki的同时，手指也在特工胸口打起圈来。

Loki心念一动，瞬间身形一转将人压在了墙上。如果对方怀揣任务一定会表示抗议，若只是个普通娼妓必定又不会介怀。他钳住Omega的手腕，两人姿态看似暧昧主动权其实皆在Loki手中。

果不其然那Omega的气息一紧：“Thor先生让你来，不会真让你和我办那档子事吧？”

Loki松了口气。

他伸手摁开头盔罩壳露出脸孔，同时又将脸完全背对屋内，以防这里的任何监视器（如果有的话）拍到。

“Loki？！”却没想到对方直截了当地喊出了他的名字。

“……你认识我？”

Omega立刻推开他，神情有些复杂：“我们没人不认识您，您是Thor先生的伴侣，他最重视的人。”

特工因为这句话下意识地松开钳制。

Omega瞧着面色不善，抿紧嘴唇想要说什么却欲言又止，最终只道：“这里没有监视器，您放松些，我去将东西拿出来。”

Loki看他转身走进屋内的洗手间。

也是，高档会所的套房为了保护客人隐私，是无论如何也不会设置监视器的，看来Thanos对上流人物们要友善许多，面前的接洽也远比他想象的要简单轻松。洗手间内隐约的呻吟声让Loki推测出对方是通过什么方式将“东西”带进来的，他有些尴尬，轻咳一声摘下头盔来到客厅坐下。

对方刚刚的那句话让他心中动摇的东西又进一步加深了。

这个Omega不可能知道他今晚会来，所以那句“您是Thor先生最重视的人”必然是脱口而出。此人分明是Thor的麾下，而显而易见的，Thor在意自己这件事近乎所有人都清楚。

只除了自己。

所幸在愈多别样情绪发酵之前，Omega从洗手间出来了。

他气息不稳脸色微红，手中却拿着一枚小小的老式U盘。

“这是……”Loki接过U盘时问道。

“不知道。”Omega曲起一条腿在他身边的沙发上坐下，“我只晓得这是很多人用命换来的，请务必妥善交给Thor先生。”

Loki听出他言语中的严肃与恭敬：“你为什么要冒险进来？”

Omega看他一眼，答得斩钉截铁：“Thor先生救过我的命，另外，我也不想在Thanos的制度下活的像个行尸走肉。”

大概是看出Loki心中的疑惑，圆脸庞的Omega笑道：“您大概不知道现在外面的状况吧？如果知道的话，也就能多少理解刚刚那间屋里为什么会有许多Omega自愿进来当娼妓了。”

这倒是意料之外的情报。

Loki诚恳讨教的模样让对方放低了些抵触，黑发特工只听对方娓娓道来——

原来时间过去十年，世界大变模样。Thor之前告诉他Thanos正在策划建立的“新世界”其实已经初具规模，许多看起来不切实际、天方夜谭一般的可怕措施在Thanos的威压下居然在几个经济实力衰微的国家中开始执行。

最先被“处决”的是浪费资源的流浪汉与激进的反抗者们，随后被统一管理的是小混混们与低收入人群，以及赋闲在家的未婚Omega。毫无用处的人均被直接抹杀，还能榨取剩余价值的则被强行分配。

“你能想象么，他弄出一个叫做‘无限宝石’的系统，将人用六种数据评分，分别是社会融入力、性格稳定性、基础生存力、伦理倾向、天赋和不可替代性，而最后得出的分数决定人的归属，分数过低的被直接……销毁，取出健康的脏器用于医疗。评分普通的则好比工蜂，从事可以被替代却必须由人力来完成的工作，剩下的精英们则被供到金字塔的顶端，利用特权与金钱鞭策他们，美其名曰带动全人类的进步。”

Loki当然能够想象出那样的世界会变成什么样子：人类的感情，曾经被誉为最美好的东西，爱意、信任、同情心、彼此帮扶与奉献皆被消灭在历史的洪流里，取而代之的是畸形的“高效”。社会变得机械而焦躁，为了能够过上好日子，人类将会陷入无止尽的恶性竞争与倾轧。高效、科技与看似进步的社会体系是以牺牲人命与人性为代价的。

“你在外面看到的Omega们就是可悲的牺牲者。不来这里，在他们的国家，他们也会被‘分配’给评分相当的Alpha或Beta，终此一生只为诞下更多的工蜂而活着。没有自我、没有自由、没有人权。”Omega的语气森冷。

“来到这里难道就有人权了？”Loki讽刺道。

“那也比在外面强。许多人之所以来到这里，是因为他们坚定的相信着在这里做‘贡献’是有可能改变命运的。可不可笑，明明是制度的牺牲品最后却必须要仰赖制度。当然是有别的选项，不过用身体为大人物们服务是最轻松的了。”

残酷的现实仿佛一记重锤敲击在Loki心口。

他原本以为Thanos的计划不过是乌托邦式的蓝图，却没想到疯狂的计划已经被执行，更有许许多多的人因此而备受折磨。

“那Thor……”

Omega摇摇头：“你为什么不自己去问他呢？你理当是最幸福的那一个，距离我们的守护天神是那么近。”

Loki定定地望向他，心底猝地腾起一股火，不知道是因为对方对Thor标签化的评价，还是忧虑与焦心那个该死Alpha事事处处的隐瞒。

但他现在还不能从这个套房出去，毕竟进来的时间尚短，总得让“嫖”显得更真实一些。

“唔……”沙发边的Omega却在这时发出一些呻吟。

Loki看到对方正微微张开口小口小口地喘息着。

“别在意，我被注射了点儿催情药，还有赌场氧气含量高*，让人、有点……克制不住的、兴奋罢了。”他咬住嘴唇又是一声闷哼，跟着扶住沙发扶手站起来歪歪斜斜地扑向不远处的床，从床头柜里翻找到这种性爱套房里都会配备的情趣用品，“你不会介意吧，看在大家都是Omega的份儿上？”

被他这么一提，Loki也注意到这里氧气的浓度的确高于外环境*，黑头发的瘦削特工耳根倏红，却最终比了个请便的手势。

Omega便不甚在意地脱去下身衣物，当着Loki的面自慰起来。

他的双腿打得很开，使得惊鸿一瞥也能瞧见那艳红色的下体与诱人的洞穴。惹得Loki咽了口吐沫，而伴随着Omega的信息素由于情动泄露到空气中，他直觉再待下去他恐怕也要步对方后尘。这使得特工越发焦躁起来，他还有很多话没有问Thor呢。

身后床铺上的Omega动作越来越大，啧啾水声伴随着按摩棒在他下身的进出响彻不大的房间。

Loki禁不住回过头。

他与对方的眼睛撞在一起，四目相撞间他忽然就看懂了对方脸孔上将诉未诉的心绪：那是混合了妒忌与艳羡的情绪。但那情绪只是稍纵即逝的，Omega迅速仰起头隐藏起来，金色头发扑开在床铺上带着短暂高潮后的昳丽。

Loki略略皱眉。

等到时间过去40分钟，特工撑起身体尽量稳住脚步离开这间发情气味过于浓郁的屋子。

**

他的心里当然是存了火的。

Loki说不出气的究竟是哪一点，是那个Omega对于Thor的描述，是今日目睹的一切，还是世界的变化。在这些巨变面前，被隐瞒或抹杀的过去都显得不再重要，他迫切需要Thor给他更多的解释，又或者……他只是需要对方来安定心神。

只是这份怒火却在推开Thor所在的房门时，被屋内的景象顷刻浇灭。Alpha靠在床头，后脑枕住床头板，面色苍白的半闭着眼睛。而他手中还捉着染血的纱布，左肩上赫然是一处尚未愈合的枪伤。

“Thor！”Loki低呼一声快步走进屋内。

听到呼唤男人睁开眼睛，他想对自己的Omega说点什么，嘴唇张了张却只是发出沙哑难辨的一声。

Loki顿时哪还顾得上再生气，忙摘下碍事的头盔扔到一边，蹲下身，替Alpha处理起来。

房中一时无人说话，事情至此Loki多少猜到目前这间赌场肯定有不少Thor的势力，不然他也不能轻易让那个Omega混入此处，他自己也在这里处理伤口。相对的安全让Loki可以集中注意力，然而处理对方的伤势依旧让他心口仿佛被针扎了般难受。

特工很快意识到，那种在意是透出模糊的记忆也无法磨灭的。

“后背的处理了么？”

Thor摇摇头：“够不到，帮我一把？”

“……转过去。”

Loki应着，他用纱布包住换好药的枪伤后，转身坐到金发Alpha的后面。

不同肩膀上好的七七八八的伤势，后背两小时前才被他割开的伤口还狰狞着，刀口深长，Thor又不方便，于是那一块只是胡乱喷着愈合喷雾，有些地方没喷到正结着削薄的血痂。而从扔在地上的衬衫与西装外套上也能看出失血量不小。

Loki的心一抖，他忙剪开纱布倒上消毒水一点点为Thor清理。

男人攥紧拳头，只在消毒水接触到太深的地方时才发出克制的抽气声。

而等终于擦掉全部血迹，又将喷雾正确的覆盖在那道血口上，Loki才发现自己的后背完全被冷汗浸湿了。

Thor好像体察到了，他反手握住Omega的手背：“我没事。”

“你两周不回家，就是因为肩膀上的伤？”

“嗯，执行任务时被刮到了，本来不想让你担心，而且我也不能让他们知道你知道了。”

Loki拿着纱布的手停了下。不知道是不是心中的火气再度顶起来，他用纱布给Thor裹伤的力气并不小。而这个动作有点眼熟，Omega霍然想起前不久自己贸然闯入C区受伤后，Alpha回家给他包扎的样子。

他们对彼此的担心分明可以从各种各样的小事里透出，他怀疑一切，却不应该质疑这时时刻刻浸润在点滴中的默契与彼此依恋。

而这么看起来……自己果然是个惹祸精。

Loki的心里千思万绪，所幸并没有忘记正事，等绑好Thor身上的绷带，他拿出在刚才那个Omega那儿得到的老式U盘，交到Thor手中。

“这个。”

Thor接过东西在手上颠了颠，一直紧皱的眉宇终于舒展少许：“总算是平安到手了。”

“这是什么？”Loki不抱什么希望的问。

“Thanos一个信息资料库的详细资料与密码。”

特工几乎怀疑自己听错了。

Thor瞧着他，语气放松却不乏认真：“总不能光凭咱们家下面的军火库，就想扳倒Thanos吧？Kyle应该告诉你了，这个U盘里的东西是牺牲许多人的性命换来的。”

Loki深吸一口气，翠绿色的眼睛里无比认真：“所以，现在外面的世界到底变成什么样子了？”

他问得不是那个叫做Kyle的Omega告诉他的过于主观的回答，而是更加细节、具体的东西。

Thor这次没有再隐瞒，或许说之前也不能叫做隐瞒，只是Loki没有探知到他便不会主动说明而已。

“Thanos说服了13个小国的元首，这些国家本都是欠发达的，经济落后、政局不稳，人口与资源压力巨大。如此他那套节能高效快发展的理论才正中下怀，加上许诺给那些没脑子的高层新世界的权利保障与优渥生活，这些国家给他的疯狂构想大开绿灯。”

Loki叫糟：“多久了，这个政策实施多久了？”

“最长的一个国家18个月，他们的人民都被严格的评分和分级，最开始反抗的人很多，但随着时间推移和政策向周边国家扩散，那些声音不再强烈。你今天看到的那些被叫做‘货物’的Omega……”

“他们是自愿的，我听说了。”

Thor点点头，却补充上更加残忍的真相：“还应当叫做表率，支持Thanos、支持新世界，并为此做出贡献的人就可以获得一个离开原来阶层和逃离系统分配的机会。”

Loki发出一声近乎尖刻的冷笑。

“好在大多数强国并没有认同Thanos的理论。”

“他们该死的就没有考虑过联合攻打一下这里么？”Loki嘶声道。

“找不到机会与漏洞。”Thor的神情严肃起来，“你知道Thanos从多久前就开始这个计划了么？”

Loki翠绿色的眼睛里写满了疑惑。

“二十多年前，他的计划就非常成熟。而真正开始有规模的运作也是十年前的事情了。”

“十年前就……？”

“嗯，那个时候你还是JNSA的特工。”Thor注视Loki的眼神有一瞬复杂，他深吸一口气引回话题，“这些也是我最近才知道的，除却那些被他控制的小国之外。许多在国际上颇具影响力的国家也都有Thanos的人渗入，我调查时发现，连尼达维的现任总统都是被他一手扶植上去的，一些小国的军火库也在他的掌控之下。除此之外，他还拥有三个储存了多国元首肮脏秘密的资料库。一旦有人进攻这里，他都有反击能力。而如果Thanos意外身亡，三个加密资料盘也会在第一时间向全球公开，整个世界都会因此天翻地覆。”

Loki倒抽一口凉气，他明白这意味着什么：意味着不反抗，世界将被Thanos一点点蚕食殆尽；而反抗，则将会以同归于尽的惨烈结局收场。

“这才是为什么我必须拿到这个U盘的理由。此处的位置乏人知晓，不从他的软肋下手，Thanos就会处处占据上风。”

Loki哪里想到事情会变成这样？

当所有的一切超乎预计，他之前的所有忧虑都仿佛一个笑话：和Thor之间理不清的关系，自己究竟怎么离开JNSA的过去与丢失十年的记忆——如果世界都被一个恶棍玩弄于股掌之间，那些仅仅盘绕在自己过去上的谜团，着实就是最微不足道的部分了。

Loki躬下身，用手大力搓了下脸。

他当然可以不相信，如果将时间倒回24小时前，需要忧心的恐怕都只是调查这个“小小”的理想国，努力进行复健训练并服从Thor的安排，等他有一日和自己一同带着孩子们离开这里。他还会相信外面的世界是美好的，有自己和家人一方安居的净土。

但他不可能再说服自己今天的见闻都是假的，Thor没有时间、更不可能临时找来这么多人只为了演一场戏给他看。

还有偌大的A区，惨死的Omega和活生生的“货品”……

麻痹自己无疑是最愚蠢的举动，就像将脑袋插入沙土中的鸵鸟。

“我会把你送出去的。”Thor忽然说。

Loki霍地抬起头。

Alpha起身走到窗边。此处地势极高，透过窗户除了亮着暖灯的花园庭院，能看到整个A区灯火闪耀的夜景：川流不息的高架桥、拥挤林立的高楼、喧闹浮华的罪恶之都。虽然不能看见被高墙挡住的D区，但依稀仍可以闻见自那边吹过来的海风的味道。

这些景象纠缠在心里，让人倏然辨不清这座Thanos建造的理想城，究竟是幻境里的天堂，还是无尽深渊中看似安逸的暴风眼。

Thor却没有给他反驳的机会：“我原本认为让你留在我身边最安全，但是你也听到了，我用药物与抑制剂控制的方法被Ebony Maw推翻，好在我一直在逐步减少你的药量，抑制剂也被成功换掉，你目前恢复得不错，也许离开这你还会恢复得更快一点。”男人停顿了一下，“你明天就走。”

Loki的鼻翼翕张着。

“外面虽然在被Thanos瓦解，但进程有限，和平的地方还是有许多的。你在外面……”

“外面没有多安全，和平的表象只不过是人们尚不知道头顶悬着达摩克里斯之剑。”特工飞快地说，“而且我走了你怎么办？孩子们怎么办？明天你去Ebony Maw那里交不出人来……”

“他要我带你去洗脑，我做不到！”Thor忽然暴躁地转过身。他硬是压住脾气，“我自然有办法，Narve和Vali是我的孩子，Thanos不会轻易动的。”

“胡扯！D区无缘无故失踪一个他重点监视的Omega，他怎么可能会善罢甘休？”Loki知道自己很可笑，半天前他拼命地想出去，现在却又拼命地想留下来。

可就算再不愿意承认，自己Alpha胸口尚渗着鲜血的纱布也刺痛了他的眼睛。

Thor却极端坚持，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，甚至完全没有再和Loki辩解的意思：“不行，你明天就用原本给Kyle准备的那条通路离开。”

Loki脸色一白，下意识地接口：“那Kyle怎么办？”

Thor脸颊上的肌肉抽动起来，配合套房中幽暗的光线，有种说不出的恐怖与不容置喙：“他？你还能顾得上别人？他可以等，这里每年都有一次回家探亲的机会。”

“一年，在A区一年……”

“那你知道在你身上会发生什么？！”Alpha没有再压低音量，勃发的怒吼就像是受创狮王的咆哮，“你会被翻搅大脑，把我、把孩子们再度忘得一干二净。但那已经不算什么，你有更大的几率会发疯、会成为植物人，甚至丢掉性命。”

难以克制的怒火让Thor一步一步的逼近，由于疗伤而赤裸的上半身肌肉偾张，过大的Alpha威压使得绿眼睛的Omega特工节节后退。

“我不打算再追究你今天擅自来到A区的事情，但是Kyle不重要，他只不过是我手下一个随时可以牺牲掉的战士。”Alpha的双手猛地撑在墙上，将Loki完全圈在领域之中，“而且，Loki，我不在乎这个世界，我只是个军火贩子。他们称我救星也好、英雄也罢，不过是因为我想给你和孩子们一个正常的世界。我是可以为保卫世界而战，但那必须是在你们安全无虞的基础上。”

Alpha的狂吼震撼着Loki的心脏，特工的心脏狂跳着，他望向对方深沉如海的蓝眼睛，直到此刻才明白自己先前有多么幼稚。

——他原本以为看清了Alpha深沉的感情，殊不知长久以来自己瞧见的或许都只是庞大冰山的一角。

那是种用语言无法描述的极致爱意和疯狂的占有欲……

是的，这个男人甚至将他摆在全世界之前。

Loki从嗓中压不住的发出一声细小的呜咽。

他难受极了，刚刚在离开Kyle房间时他就被Omega发情的气味影响，此时又被Thor因愤怒带出的过浓信息素压制，加之赌场的高氧环境，他的身体……他猛地用手向后撑住墙壁。

“Loki……”而Thor第一时间就留意到他的不对劲。

Loki咬着嘴唇，求助似的望向自己的Alpha，他在这个节骨眼上被迫发情了。

但他却没有想到是，Thor转瞬就敛住滔天的怒火，扶住了他的肩膀：“忍一下，我去让Fandral弄支抑制剂来。”

黑发Omega只觉得脑中“嗡”地一声。

在意志反应过来之前，他霍地一把扯住了Thor的手臂。

他曾经以为男人说的“你不愿意，我绝对不会碰你”不过是停在一个范围内的绅士，他原本以为日常频繁的深情告白或多或少有麻痹自己防备心的目的，亦或早就是随口的习惯。他没有料到Thor会为他做这么多，也没料到Thor会将他摆在这样重要的位置。

但他更没想到的是，在为自己做了这么多的状况下，这个金发蠢货居然还能苦苦忍耐。

他们不是伴侣么？十年的相识，七年的相守。

Fuck.

黑发Omega恼恨地一把将Alpha推撞在墙上，抵住男人嘴唇咬牙切齿的嘶声道——

“你的阴茎报废了么？操我，就现在！”

 

*注：  
氧气含量过高：许多赌场都会注入氧气，以此让客人始终处于兴奋状态，烘托氛围赚取更多赌资。


	13. 真相大白

“你的阴茎报废了么？操我，就现在！”

这句过分挑衅的话无疑瞬间激起了Alpha的攻占欲，Thor骤然抱起Omega的臀腿，托住他的身体，几近凶狠地吻住那张尖酸刻薄的嘴。

这是他们之间交换的第无数个亲吻，可没有任何一个吻如此粗鲁而又热烈。

Thor好似一头挣脱束缚的雄狮，在顷刻间就要将一直心心念念的爱人拆吃入腹。他顶开Loki的薄唇，噬咬那两片柔软，同时又用舌尖席卷了Omega口腔内的所有敏感点。他甚至不允许他呼吸，掠夺所有空气的同时还剥夺了特工抗议的权利。

“唔嗯……”Loki抬手环住他的Alpha颈项。

他当然知道Thor富有魅力，在过去一个多月的时光中特工就格外充分的体会到了。可直到此时，直到他全心全意地接受这个男人的时候，那种侵占到每一个空气粒子中极度霸道的占有欲才让他更能感受到来自灵魂深处的颤栗。

而他享受这个。

Thor紧紧地抱着他，Loki则用修长的双腿缠住Alpha精壮的腰身。

十年的光阴让他们的身体远超于意志的契合。他一路被Alpha抱着来到房内床边，共同倒在床上的时候，Loki弯起唇角，伸手隔着裤子探向Thor的胯下。Alpha却拍开他的手，率先将那身倒胃口的警卫防暴服扒了个干净，没有厚重防暴服的桎梏，Omega的身体重新恢复轻盈柔软。

而不等Loki唇角挂上坏坏的笑，Thor便将他的T恤推上去，埋首叼住胸口的红点。

“啊！”特工惊喘一声，仰头承受。

他想起自己逐步沦陷在这个男人的“引诱”中时，Thor总是喜欢这样爱抚自己，在睡前、在运动后、在日常生活里。乳珠被含入口腔，灵活的舌尖绕着乳首打转。Loki的身体格外敏感，而他有理由相信自己这份与职业完全不相符的敏感，来自过去十年的感情生活。

这种想法无疑勾得人愈发兴奋。

被开发彻底的乳珠由于舔吮而迅速挺立，乳晕周围甚至浮现出许多细小的粟粒。Alpha一声轻笑，低头沿着Omega的腹中缝一路继续向下亲吻。

Loki只觉得身体都要被他吻遍了。

这感觉实在是太……

被扒掉裤子的时候，特工禁不住配合地抬起腰。如此配合使得穿着三角内裤的圆润臀部更快地暴露在Alpha的视野中。

“翻过去。”Thor的嗓子哑得吓人。

Loki确信这和对方今晚受伤绝对没有半分的关系。他喘息着点头照做，口中却忍不住说：“怎么，这个姿势不会疼？你有这么大么？”

“哼嗯——！”Alpha兴致盎然地回击。

他们就像两头势均力敌的野兽，第二性征决定的只不过是结合的方式，绝非代表强与弱。甚至挑衅会让他们间的张力更强，果不其然，Omega非常有引诱意味地晃了晃肉臀。紧致的屁股包在内裤中呈现出诱人犯罪的弧度，而如此晃动就是强力催化剂。

Thor一巴掌抽上那臀。

臀肉颤动，颤得让人心尖发痒。

Alpha就像拆开心爱的礼物那样一点点退卷下Loki深色的三角内裤，突如其来的缓慢在这间荷尔蒙爆棚的屋子里就便得愈发折磨人心。

“嗯……”Loki用手肘撑住床铺，禁不住耳热。他在心里不断暗示自己这是他结婚七年的丈夫，可事到临头他还是……

呻吟不断从Omega口中溢出，磁性的声线像是在绸缎上弹拨出的旖旎乐章。

Thor的喘息也不断粗重起来，等到穴口被开拓少许，他从抽屉中取出一根按摩棒。

按摩棒被推顶入黏答答的小穴时，特工一声闷哼。

“我就说你受不了，这才多粗？”Alpha低沉的声线从身后传来，伴随着落在屁股上几个吻，颇有调戏的意味。

Omega羞恼的回过头，翠绿色的眼睛凶狠的瞪着他，却在此刻没有任何杀伤力。

Thor转动手腕把粗壮的按摩棒缓缓推进去，与此同时一路吻上去，更扒掉了Loki最后一件敝体的衣物。Loki难免觉得不公平，Thor却更啄吻着他因跪姿向内凹陷的脊椎，让他不经想象出多种被杀……

不，前任特工现在一种也想不出来！

Thor暖烘烘的胸膛贴合着背脊的肌肤，力道适中的按摩棒霸占着饥渴的下体，让他完全想不到任何除了男人以外的事物。

“跟我在一起的时候还能让你想别的，真就是我的失误了。”

Alpha贴在他耳廓上低声说。

Loki的呼吸发颤。

Thor的笑声里带着说不出的坏。好在在Loki进一步抗议之前，男人就抽出那根可以顺畅在人体内进出的按摩棒，连着外裤一起扒下碍事的遮挡。

Loki回头去看，色泽深红的坚硬巨物让他轻抽一口气。

Thor却不会让特工有后悔的机会，他压在床上咬住爱人的腺体。Omega时常被光顾的腺体由于熟悉性征素注入顷刻迸出酥麻，酥麻沿着脊椎分别向头脑与尾椎流窜，让汹涌的液体几乎要流出那个小洞。

Thor阻止了这种浪费，粗大在Omega的臀缝中磨蹭数下，继而猛地顶入翕张着的殷红入口。

“嗯——”月余没有性爱带来的轻微涩痛让Loki身体紧绷。

不过Thor很有默契地伸手握住他的前端，帮他套弄起来，持续在腺体上的舔吮噬咬也让他湿得更加厉害，Loki忍不住更高地翘起屁股，方便Alpha进入更深。

很爽，是太爽了。

多年的伴侣让彼此的身体格外熟悉，不需要记忆，对方的敏感点与喜好就被印刻在身体上。而标记过后的归属感在占有彼此的瞬间就涨满彼此的心房。

被彻底填满时，Loki伸手向后够去，Thor攥住他的手。

Omega嘶出一句：“动啊，还等什么，嗯……”

“这可是你要的。”Alpha的腰杆迅速摆动起来。

Loki的内部紧得Thor不住吸气，而他当然也知道他的快乐在哪里，Thor没有给的很快，以防对方坚持不了多久，不过抛开技巧，他也永远可以让Loki抵达巅峰。

Omega将自己完全交给丈夫，他被他整个儿抱在怀里，身体叠在一起的律动让他更加湿润，抽插带来的淫靡响动很快响彻在这间荷尔蒙含量超标的房间里，啧啾水声与撞击带出啪啪声让两人更加兴奋。

“转过来……我想，看着你。”Loki哑声低喃。

Thor欣然同意。

翻过来的时候强壮的Alpha短暂地离开了瘦削的特工，惹来Loki呻吟着不满，他们很快重新拥吻在一起，粘腻得远胜过任何一对新婚伴侣。历经岁月后沉淀的更浓的依恋，他们交换着津液，身体没有距离的相贴，同频的心跳让Thor忍不住伸手玩弄着特工敏感的下体。

“Thor……”

Loki的眼尾被情欲熏得泛红，他张开嘴诱惑地舔Thor的手指，双腿分得更开。

“我在。”Alpha立刻回应。

他的吻落在爱人的额角、鼻梁，以及肩头线条明显的锁骨上。他贪婪得不像平时克制自律的王者，体贴得更不似外人面前凶狠的黑帮头目，他是最好的情人，最深情的丈夫，最迫切想要占有Loki的猛兽。

“嗯哈……哈——”

那根粗壮的东西一次次挤压入Loki的身体，两人结合的耻部尽是汗水与情液的混合。

而极致的羞耻在Thor将那些白浊缓慢地涂抹在他的乳粒上时全面爆发。

他被顶到了生殖口。

“Bastard！”Omega指控，可他瘫软的模样更像是一种对他的邀请。

Thor深喘一声，继而更深狠地撞击。

Loki最羞耻的地方早就为Thor敞开，射进去，干哭自己的Omega是Alpha目前最大的执念。当然，特工也不会放过他，Thor要是敢不让他满足，他就休想从他高热的体内出去。难得的纵情让Alpha抛开最后一丝顾虑，一下又一下疯狂撑开占满着Loki最敏感饥渴的深处。

“啊……啊哈！”Loki向后仰起头，他将咽喉、胸口和最脆弱的地方完全暴露出来。

而Alpha则痴迷地望着他，那双湛蓝色的眼瞳里满满全是他的身影。

他们结婚很多年，可Thor的爱却只随着时间的推移越发深重。他将爱人揉在自己怀里，借着最后凶狠的撞击将憋了月余的精华完全灌入Omega的腹腔内。

“嘶——”

“嗯……”

**

“咔哒”一声清脆响声却让Loki在余韵后猛然回神。

原本借着的高潮，两人尚在厮磨，Thor缓缓律动腰杆，在特工仍然痉挛的甬道中小幅度的蹭弄着。Loki也放松身体，甚至任由Alpha拉住他的手腕压到头顶，他原本以为他们是要继续进行下一轮，谁想到……

“你……！”他的第一反应其实是Thor要和他玩点儿情趣的新花样。

倏不料男人歉然地在他嘴唇上吻了下：“抱歉，明天一早我还是要差人将你送出去，嘶——”

Loki用双腿死死绞住他的Alpha，尚未褪去情欲水雾的双眼中燃烧起愤怒。

“你说什么？”

Omega急促地喘息着，单薄的胸膛剧烈起伏，他原本以为在这样的亲密后Thor应该更加坦诚，哪里想到……

“这里还是太危险了。”Thor的指腹在特工的颧骨上摩挲了下，能看得出他虽然不舍却不会轻易更改决定。

Loki垂下眼眸，没有再多说什么，甚至在坚持片刻后松开了紧绞的双腿。

Thor暗暗松了口气，缓缓退出他的身体。

两人之间的牵绊太强，以至于退出时他们双双感觉到了那种相依之人被迫分离的低落与不情愿。

瘦削的特工偏开头，咬住嘴唇似在用力掩饰情绪。只是Thor了解他，他深知这是Loki不愿意示弱时才特有的小习惯，Alpha不由越发歉然。

“听我说，Loki……”

“回答我一个问题。”特工忽然道，他维持着被拷住的姿势，强忍的情绪让他看起来反而有种隐隐的脆弱。

Thor心口发痛：“你想问什么？”

Omega深吸一口气：“把我送走了，你要怎么和Ebony Maw交代？”

Thor一愣：“没有别的了？”

其实Loki可以问更多的，这一点连特工自己也很清楚。他们刚刚是那么近，直到现在还盖着同一条被褥，自己的身体里还残留着男人射入的滚烫又羞耻的液体，他当然有权利问任何事。关于抑制剂、芯片，或者其他什么。

但是他没有。

在Loki目前有着明确印象的回忆中，他执行的最后一个任务是深入某戒备森严的监狱，虽然已经不记得任务成功与否，但那应该与Thor无关。

他原本有那么多的问题可以问。

我们是如何相遇的？我们为什么会在一起？以及……我为什么会被Thanos洗脑？

“嗯，就这个。”Loki点头，等着他的回答。

Thor心头一抖，压下心底深处的异样。面前的人，总是有办法让他心软。

Alpha沉下一口气：“我打算骗过他，如果不行，就将他压到洗脑台上。”

“具体？”

“你胳膊里芯片的掌握权实际还在Thanos手中的，但Fandral留下的后门让我可以在必要的时候进入，我曾经借机关掉了你芯片上跨区的显示，这样即便你不慎跨区，信号只是在地图上消失而已。对不起，说爆炸的确是阻止你擅动的借口。”

“……这和我刚刚的问题什么关系？”

“所以我得尽快将你送走，就说白天回家的时候发现你失踪，这样至多引起怀疑，却也不会让Ebony Maw真的和我过不去。”

“撒谎。”Loki毫不客气地拆穿了他，“你根本就没有正面回答我的问题，我问的是你要如何和Ebony Maw交代，而你说的只是能将我送出去这种极端理想的状况。”

Thor完全没想到他会这样敏锐，最终不情不愿地承认了：“嗯。”

Loki眯起眼睛：“如果只是定位失败，你还能解释的过去。可你要如何辩解一个被洗脑状态下的Omega凭一己之力就能绕开警卫、穿过电子墙，再在不留下任何信息素标识和破绽的情况下从这座固若金汤的城中凭空消失？”

Thor被他诘问地烦躁起来：“我不是说了么？如果他不相信，我就将他弄到那台该死的洗脑机器上！”

“怎么弄？”Loki冷静地打断他。

“我自有办法。”

“Thor，你只有没办法的时候才会这么说，你根本没有想好，却已经打算为了我去冒险。”

这句话宛若石子砸落深潭中。

Thor怔愣了下，他攥紧拳头张嘴试图说点什么，却最终没能发出任何声音。这让特工也迅速意识到自己的失言，如果不是偷跑出来，Ebony Maw也不会盯上自己……

“对不起。”Loki轻轻地说。

跟着，他毫不犹豫地用左手把住右手拇指狠狠向下一掰，抢在Thor阻止之前便通过脱臼的方式挣脱了手铐。这种程度的束缚当然困不住他，只要他想，总能有办法。

Omega抬手环住了男人尚且缠着绷带的肩膀，将嘴唇轻轻地贴在男人的唇上，这是Loki独有的一种歉意表达的方式。

“你……”Thor哑声低呼。

特工则沉默地从床上撑身坐起，面色如常地将脱臼的拇指接了回去。

“瞧，你刚刚也说了，舍不得我。而你应该也知道，我从来是不会乖乖听话的。把我留在D区，我会跑出来。那你怎么知道把我送出去，我不会摸回来呢？毕竟，孩子们和你……全都在这里。”

Alpha的心脏蓦地被刺了下。

而他又听Loki接着道：“Ebony Maw是我惹的祸，我会了结他。而且我觉得你的计划太慢了。既然他是Thanos重要的爪牙，又控制着最混乱易突破的A区，拔掉他，你未来想要炸掉几个信息库都可以。”

Thor原本想要反驳，Loki却伸手拢住他的颈项，将Alpha拉到自己眼前：“Thor，频频挡在前面，你有考虑过我的感受么？你以为我是什么单纯需要你保护的Omega？让我帮你，在这片战场上，我就是你最亲密的战友。”

他望向他，眉眼间尽是那种曾经让Thor吃尽苦头，却又忍不住心跳加快的狡黠与骄傲，一如既往的。

Thor想：该死，他还是和十年前一样辣。


	14. X计划

就连Thor也觉得这个计划未免太过疯狂。

夜风拂过两人衣摆与鬓发，湍急的水流冲刷着石质堤岸，拍起的水珠溅上面颊。军火贩子与特工一起站在A区与B区的交界处。他们攀着护栏，身下就是隔开两个区域的湍急水道——这是发源于威提尔山脉河流的支流，也是潜入B区的最佳路线。

“你确定么？”Thor大声喊道。

Loki被河水拍湿发尾，黑发又被夜风刮得贴在颊边。这让他的脸孔看起来更有种狠厉的英俊，与一份动人心魄的疯狂：“不然呢？径直穿过市中心相连的几栋楼，再让Fandral冒险去干扰上百台监控？”

“倒也不是不……啊——！”

“扑通！”这是Thor被Loki一脚踹进河里的声音。

两人的内置耳机中同时传来Fandral一声响亮的口哨。

是的，鉴于这次任务所需要的人手与危险性，Thor连夜将Frandral从床上叫起来作为他们的技术支援。相比之下习惯暗杀的Loki则游刃有余得多，除了从Thor手中现有的设备里挑选出他们所需要的，他还顺便给这次行动起了个响亮的名字——X计划。

去他的X计划，Thor在挣扎出水面时忍不住抹了把脸上的水珠低声咒骂。

Omega禁不住弯起唇角，深吸一口气跟着也跃入水里。他的身材瘦削入水极轻，入水的姿态灵巧得宛如一条美人鱼。

惹得惯常举着冲锋枪和手榴弹直来直往的军火贩子有点儿怔怔地移不开眼睛。直到Loki窜出水面，拉住他的手腕朝前游去。

“你总不会以为特工都是硬碰硬的吧？”

任务开始。

整个任务计划都是由更擅长刺杀的Loki敲定的。

想要除掉Ebony Maw，显然不能等到明天中午Thor将他带到A区洗脑时再行动。刺杀Thanos身边的黑曜五将之一无疑是风险巨大的，想在杀死Ebony Maw之后还能平安无事，他们唯一的机会就是抢在明天中午前找到一个可以彻底洗清嫌疑的方式下手。

根据Thor的描述和这座城市的地图，Loki瞄准了B区。

『时间倒回一小时之前——

“Loki，这太疯狂了。B区是Thanos最看重的科技实验区，连我也只有渗透到外围的眼线而已。”Thor显然不认可Loki出乎意料的计划。

“我们的时间不多了，到明天中午十二点，只有不到九个小时的时间。而据我所知，那里是唯一一处由Ebony Maw全权管辖，你却完全没有插手的区域。如果人人都能做得到，也就不叫攻其不备了？”

爱人的冷静一定程度说服了Alpha，他沉默了一会儿示意Loki继续说下去。

“由于你针对Thanos的计划还没有全面实施，所以我们这次干掉Ebony Maw绝不能引起任何怀疑，那么最好的方案无疑是把刺杀地点选在他管辖之下你却绝对不会进入的区域里。你刚刚又和我说B区是Thanos的大型实验室，药品、武器、化工厂都非常密集的大型研究地点，那么任何一点儿气体泄漏或者混合可燃物引发的爆炸，都可以不留痕迹地制造出我们所需要的意外。只要这样……”

Loki亮如绿宝石般的眼睛眨了眨，他伸手比了比Thor再比比自己，“You and I，就能在解决Ebony Maw的同时，顺利逃脱此次危机……”』

这就是他们为什么会出现在这里的原因了。

Thor必须承认，暗杀的确是Loki的强项。就连进入B区的道路也是特工在看过Fandral搜集的资料后筛选出来的。由于A区的电子墙不能再用普通工厂做为掩饰，客人的性命尊贵也不便轻易在水中布下武器，所以只要能够通过这条湍急的河道，就相当于成功了一半。

Thor与Loki奋力地朝着目标下水口游去。

两人屏住呼吸，与湍急的水流搏斗。涡旋拉拽着他们在水中不住翻腾，横跨激流几乎让肺叶爆炸。好在臂力较强的Thor率先拽住下水口外侧的石壁，反手拉住Loki的手腕，两人险险地挂在了石壁旁边。

咕噜噜的气泡自他们嘴角冒出。

而赶在被水流冲跑前，Loki攀住Thor的手臂，双腿一蹬窜入下水管道内。

“咳、咳……”从水下钻出来时，特工略微狼狈地呛咳了几声。

一只温暖的大掌及时拍抚上他的后背。

这种感觉十分奇妙，毕竟在Loki的记忆中，他在JNSA执行任务时总是独来独往——Loki信不过除了自己以外的任何人。但明显Thor是那个例外，这个男人总能够在各种地方给予他安全和依赖之感。

这样看来倒也不坏。

稍稍平复气息后，他们便顺着齐胸深的水道向前蹚去，在利用权限顺利通过下水口内的电子闸门后，根据Fandral的指示，两人顺利进入了B区生物实验楼附近的地下通路。

B区虽然是由Ebony Maw和被称为亡刃将军的“Corvus Glaive”共同负责，但生物实验楼内却主要是Ebony Maw独自掌管的。

“Thanos为了让权力互相制衡，每个人的权限都交错覆盖。我负责A区的经营管理，Ebony Maw则负责监管我。B区也一样，他负责大部分实验室与自动生产链，Corvus Glaive则掌管全局的同时也监管他。”

“那更好，那这栋楼里的空调系统一定在他的辖内。”Loki略略沉吟。

Thor点了点头。

生物与基因实验不同于军工和普通药物研究，无论是对环境、气压，还是温度的要求都格外严格，这一点也就刚好成为了他们的突破口。据Thor所知，这栋楼内为了方便调控实验环境，采用新型科技让气缸与气压室刚好连通空调机总控室。

所以如果他们能够让Ebony Maw自行进入总控室，就可以用气体爆炸制造出一场“实验事故”。

他们只需要给这里精密的实验环境制造点儿小小的麻烦，麻烦到需要Ebony Maw因权限缘故主动来到此地就可以。同时修改警卫室的进出权，防止他在“意外”发生前逃脱。

Thor将探测器安装到楼梯外侧的墙壁上，远在A区赌场后方的Fandral很快搭建出整栋实验楼的立体地图。

“头儿，一个好消息一个坏消息，先听哪个？”

“好消息。”

“警卫室为了方便管理整栋楼，设置在普通区域。”

Loki嘶了声：“那就是说空调机的总控室在需要高级权限才能进入的楼层内？”

“Bingo。”Fandral答道。

B区内的搭档俩人对视一眼，看起来进入主控室本身就会是个大麻烦。Loki偏偏头，脸上忽然浮现出狡黠的笑容，抢在Alpha反应过来前他便迅速起身走向实验室大楼的入口。

“哎你——”Thor低声惊呼，赶忙跟在人身后。

等到Thor到达生物实验楼的大门时，Loki已经用麻醉枪利索地放倒了门口的值夜警卫。Alpha连忙配合着接住人，妥善地将警卫在前台桌面后摆成撑不住困意而睡过去的姿态，同时回收了对方脖颈上的麻醉针。

“真慢。”捣鼓电梯的特工回头对Alpha的动作表示嫌弃。

Thor忍不住象征性地挥挥拳头。

但Loki哪会理会他？只见特工很快用从警卫身上顺来的通行卡打开电梯的控制板，轻巧地拨动控制板后，电梯便从地底升了上来。这栋极具科技感的大楼电梯也是现代化的设计，由框架结构支撑而起，除去每层进出口处的透明罩栏，攀升过程中电梯的运行是完全暴露出来的。

而为了避免被巡逻的警卫发现，Loki并没打算大张旗鼓站在电梯里上楼。在特工的操控下，电梯没有经停1楼，1层的电梯门却在电梯经过时向两边打开。

等到Thor反应过来时，Loki一个助跑，抢在电梯门开启瞬间冲进电梯井内，一把勾住了电梯下方的栏杆，他的身姿优雅得好似一头猎豹。只见电梯轻微的晃动，就在监控无法拍到的状况下带着Loki攀升向警卫室所在的楼层。

等Thor冲到电梯口，抬头正瞧见特工一只手挂在电梯底部对他比着口型。

“蠢狗，主控室交给你了，待会儿见。”

Alpha从鼻腔中狠狠喷出一口气，看回家他怎么教育他！

远在后方的Fandral强行憋住了笑。

而根据地图，潜入空调机主控制室就没这么简单了——Thor只能通过货梯抵达25楼，再想办法从楼体外攀登到目的地。

Thor走出货梯用力推开25楼走廊尽头的一扇小通风窗时，忍不住气哼哼地想：Loki那家伙肯定是为了避免攀爬楼体这个毫不体面的任务，才会故意抢在前面。

“嗯哼，我到了。”Loki撑住电梯的钢架结构，顺利攀上16楼时喘着气应答，就好像知道自己的金毛Alpha在想什么一样。

Thor认命地将自己绝对不算小的身躯挤过通风窗。

25楼的高度让夜风更盛，刮在脸上居然有些发痛的感觉。Alpha将戴着强力吸盘手套的手摁在了楼体外侧的玻璃上，B区他没有足够的权限，想进入主控室就只能采用这种从外侧突入的笨办法。在没有安全绳的情况下这无疑是个只能成功不能失败的任务，一旦摔下去他不但会粉身碎骨，还会牵连家人。

Thor深吸一口气，确定双手完全粘牢玻璃后，才双腿一蹬，整个人凌空挂在25楼的楼体之外。

钻入耳膜的劲风与目之所及的足下深渊，让冷汗渗出他的额角。

Alpha咽了口吐沫。

与此同时，Loki也悄悄地摸到了警卫室的门口。

他的目标是配合Thor的行动在整体安保系统中植入病毒，这样就可以在需要时临时修改Ebony Maw进出主控室的权限，将其能够“任意”进出的权利更改为“仅能入内”。

如此一来，Thor只需要给主控系统制造出一些看似重启就可以自动修复的麻烦，拥有控制权的Ebony Maw势必会被通知亲临。而空调重启“点火”会有电火花产生，电火花引燃易燃气体，就好似Ebony Maw亲手引爆炸药。届时无法打开的主控室大门就会封死他最后的退路。

这是万无一失的方法。

前提是Loki要在不惊动警卫的情况下，将病毒植入安保系统内。

幸而夜深人静的时刻，即便是戒备森严如B区，在从未出过什么差错的情况下警卫也非常容易放松警惕。

Loki避开楼内监控，踩住消防栓推开天花板上的一块隔板，将Fandral事先准备好的干扰器贴在水管上。他小心翼翼地重新合拢隔板，借着夜色的掩护把身体藏在阴影处。干扰器很快发挥作用，它释放出一种高频震动，使得整层楼的水管每隔一段时间会发出敲击的闷响声，并且连发生敲击的地点都不尽相同。

果不其然，这种沉闷的砸撞声与水滴声很快让警卫室的门被打开，两名警卫探出头。

他们相互望向彼此，奇怪这种阴森可怖的闷响是从哪里传来的。

“呯咚、呯咚——”

“滴答……”

寂静的夜间，无人实验室大楼中的怪异声响无疑会让任何人心生畏惧。两个人骂了几句，到底并不敢单独巡逻，很快折身拿出手电相携着走出警卫室。大概是从来没有发生过什么意外的缘故，他们甚至连警卫室的门也都没有锁死。

简直正中下怀。

只等到两个警卫消失在转角，Loki便轻手轻脚地溜入警卫室内。他很快找到接驳口，将Fandral交给他承载病毒的磁盘插入系统中。

“接上了。”Fandral确定的声音让特工松下一口气。

“嗯嘶——！”Thor手臂上的肌肉完全隆起，他双腿蹬住楼体的铝合金框架，正吊在28层的楼外的玻璃上攀岩。

所幸夜晚让能见度降低，才让他克制住向下眺看的欲望。

手套上的指示灯不断闪烁着提示手套吸盘与玻璃的粘合度，Thor尽量先让双手交替着向上移动，再带动双腿往上攀爬。感谢高科技让他平安爬上三层楼的高度，胜利在望。

却在这时，忽然有“滴滴”的警报声从耳机中传来。

Thor猛地回头，伴随微光却只见一群早起的飞鸟正直直朝他冲来。

“Shit！”

“Thor？！”Loki低呼。

鸟群以刁钻的角度转向，险险擦着Thor的后背向上空掠去。

然而一惊之下，Alpha的左手从玻璃上滑脱，顷刻间，他便单手吊在28层楼的外部，冷汗顺着Alpha的鬓角滴落，擦过脸颊很快自空中朝下滴坠。

那颗汗珠仿佛预示着他不慎摔落会有怎样的下场，一摊肉泥，粉身碎骨。

Alpha剧烈地喘息着，好在手套虽然被临时掐断却很快重启。听到“哔”的轻响，Thor霍地抬手重重地将手掌贴合回玻璃上。重新固定住身体的刹那，剧烈弹跳的心脏几乎抢出胸膛。

“呼、呼……！”

“Thor？Thor你没事吧？”Loki的声音再度响起。

“……没事。”

夜风吹得Alpha皮肤上粟粒浮凸，配合上刚刚的惊吓，等到顺利抵达32楼的时候他全身都已汗湿。他定定神，跟随Fandral的指引，朝空调机主控室走去。

但主控室内，他却遇到了麻烦。

“这里好像不太对劲。”

“怎么？”Loki的声音中难能透出紧张。

“出了点问题，主机控制器全部都有自检装置。”

“……什么意思？”

Thor的声音沉下来：“意思就是，在更改过设定之后，就算到时候我能够调节温度、气压，也不能按照计划通过总控室释放那些气体。因为执行命令的时候系统会有第二套程序进行自检，超过安全阈值它会选择不执行或者发布警报。而现在，我们来不及再黑入第二套程序了。”

“笨蛋，我马上就过去！”

好在从特殊区域可以调动总电梯，Loki处理好警卫室的磁盘，确认Fandral可以在需要时随时调整Ebony Maw的进出权限后，迅速来到楼上与Thor汇合。

虽然不过分开半个小时，但当Loki看到Thor被风吹乱的头发，混合了汗水与在玻璃上蹭到污渍的脸颊，特工心底还是泛起一阵说不出的心疼来。更别提他注意到Thor的手上还拿着几个眼熟的小物件。

——那是和昨晚验审室中，Thor拼着将后背暴露在自己的枪口下也要够到的物件完全一致的东西。

只是现在Loki知道那是做什么用处的了。

是监视器干扰装置。

在这座城市里，不少高级区域的监控装置都不会归属普通总控警卫室，也很难从外部黑入，此时就需要Thor手中这种小型干扰器，实地安置在摄像头附近并手动开启，这样它就能提取摄像头内之前的记录，自动生成伪装，但时长很有限，只能够掩盖前后共一小时左右的监控录像。

也就是说，之前Thor拼着命也要够到这个东西，是为了遮掩自己在验审室内留下的行踪。

特工按捺下心底的异样，催着Thor尽快返回空调机主控室。毕竟启动这个小型干扰器就意味着他们的时间不多了。

事实上Thor已经完成大半工作，包括处理所有能够拍摄到他们的监控，并调节空调让其对实验环境产生微小的干扰。

但进程却卡在了释放气体这最关键的一环。

进入主控室后，Loki才发现这里的位置十分微妙，为了便于各类特殊环境的培养，十几平方的圆形空调机主控室的正前方、贴着操控台的地方还有一扇厚重的玻璃。透过玻璃可以看见里面一间约莫百坪大的气缸室。气缸室内连接着存放各类气体的气缸，透过玻璃能够看到部分气缸上的黑色喷漆。

材料就近在眼前，却因为这套该死的系统而无法达到预计的效果。

Loki吐出一口气，眯眼抬头观察了一圈，忽然指指主控室顶端的通风口：“上面那个通风管道能让我过去么，Fandral？”

Thor一把摁住他的肩膀：“你要自己过去？！”

特工抿住嘴唇：“机械操控不了，现在只有两条路。你心里很清楚。”

Thor的确清楚，要么是等待Fandral编写程序绕开那个自检系统，要么就是用物理方法直接去隔壁房间破坏气缸，释放易燃气体。前者在短时间内是不现实的，而后面的办法虽然会冒很大的风险，却足够快速、直接，但如果要用这个办法，他刚刚自己就过去了。

“你挤得过去么？”Loki勾起唇角瞅着那个狭小的通风管道。只是等他发现Thor并没有因为这个糟糕的玩笑放松下来时，他只得道，“嗨，我们的时间不多，别因为这个功亏一篑。”

Thor深吸一口气。

“那也是我……”

“行了，我不过是过去开个闸门，又不是生离死别。没有明火，什么事也不会发生，而且按照原计划，那里的气体浓度得明天上午才能达到足以形成爆炸的浓度。”

Thor最终同意。

只是等特工将整个身体挤入仅容单向通过的狭小通风口时，他就听到后面传来的带着回音的动静。

“你……！”黑头发的特工气不打一处来，他怎么也想不到Alpha居然跟了上来。

“你执意要来，我没说我不跟着。”Alpha格外坚持。

Damn. 

而抵达隔壁之后，Loki才发现这里处理的气体种类多得超乎他想象。除了常见的氨、苯、甲烷、二氧化硫之外，甚至连双光气和毕兹都有。

“你不是说这里是生物实验么？”

“这些都是被淘汰下来的，像是塔崩、沙林、梭曼和维埃克斯这些还在被研究升级类的神经毒素，都在武器部门研发。这里贮存的这些只是普通实验用气而已。”Thor望向气缸上的毒气名字。

Loki皱紧眉头：“所以Thanos是在致力于研究大规模毒气？”

“不止，他同时研究的还有激素，抗癌药，以及治疗遗传性疾病的药物，杀死一半废物需要毒气，而剩下的那一半也需要‘被进化基因’。”Thor的语气中透出一种彻骨的厌恶。

Loki抿紧嘴唇，半晌才坚定地道：“……他永远不会是神。”

两个人最终找到了目标，特工停在了一个标注了“丙烯”的气缸前。

“就是它了。”

“这个不是……”

“别告诉我你对它的认知只有绘画颜料？”Loki饶有兴致地挑起眉梢。

然而他却意外地发现军火贩子涨红了脸，好像还真是这样认为的。今晚紧绷了太久，惹的Omega玩心倏起，开口介绍道：“丙烯是无色的易燃气体，爆炸极限很低，房间内通常只需要一点点，遇明火就可以引发爆炸。”

他一边说着，一边就抬手拧开了气缸上方的阀门。

“哎！”吓得Thor立刻抓住他试图将人扯得远一些，Alpha甚至用衣服掩住两人口鼻。

Loki的声音里顿时充满小小的戏谑：“Thor先生，麻烦稍微计算一下这间屋子的面积好么？按照目前的排放量，填充整间屋子达到5%以上的浓度怎么也得到是明天早上。而且这个是微毒，就算你现在吸入一些也只是头晕而已。你上的学不是比我还多么？”

Thor闻言一愣。

明显的，Loki说完也怔了怔——自己怎么会记得Thor上的学比自己要多？可这句脱口而出的话就好像是没头没尾的悬案般吊在了那儿，他并不能想起更多事。

手电筒的光斑在此刻猛地晃过两人身前。

是巡逻的警卫。

Thor一把扣住Loki的腰，带他闪避在一个气缸后面。手电筒擦着他们身边险险的晃过去。由于贴得很近，Thor能够清晰地感受的到从Omega单薄的胸膛中传来的剧烈心跳声。可Alpha并不能知道，这心跳是因为刚刚的回忆还是突如其来的警卫。

而不知道出于怎样的想法，两个人都没有再提这个话题。

**

顺利释放丙烯气体之后，今晚的任务便有惊无险的结束了。

空调系统遭到破坏，进出权限得到更改，丙烯弥漫在空气中，一切的诱饵安置完毕，只等明天早上B区发现异样Ebony Maw就会自投罗网。重新启动的空调装置就像坐在一吨的炸药之上，足够将他炸成碎片。

两个人顺着原路返回，而不知道是不是多多少少吸入过量丙烯，又许是浸入凉水中受到刺激，刚返回A区的岸上没走出多远Loki便猛地捂住腹部。

“唔呕……”

突如其来的干呕把Thor吓了一跳，等扶住伴侣瘦削的身体他才发现Loki竟然正在发烧。

Thor顿时担忧起来。

Loki摇摇头，勉强止住呕意扶着Alpha的胳膊站直身体：“你要是高度紧张的状态下连轴转上16个小时，也得难受。”

Thor心疼的搂紧他窄窄的肩头。

但按照计划，他还是得将Loki塞进后备箱内，先开车返回D区，再假装从D区将“失忆的Loki”接出来。Ebony Maw前往B区实验室的时间他们无法掌控，只能尽量在Thor“带Loki去A区洗脑”的途中，让他发生意外。

Loki拂开Thor紧握的手，主动坐进准备好的车的后备箱内，尽量把自己蜷缩成小小一团。

苍白的脸色衬着湿透的衣服，让瘦弱的Omega瞧起来格外令人心疼。

眼见Alpha没有接着动作，他颇为无奈地笑了：“再不走天都要亮了。就是被冷水激到胃不太舒服，不然你总不会以为昨天晚上刚办过事，我今天就孕吐？”

Thor瞬间露出苦笑，他当然明白Loki是在宽慰自己。男人没有再多言，像是最终下定决心般用力地关上了后备箱的盖子。

金乌跃出海平面，东方的鱼肚白隐隐透出。

可现在他们还不能放松任何警惕，战役的号角才刚刚吹响。


	15. 逼供

“叮铃铃——”

Thor正打算发动返回D区的汽车，手机铃声却在此时突兀地响起。Alpha心头咯噔一下，忽地就生出某种不好的预感。而野兽天生的第六感总是准确的，当他摸出裤兜中的手机，手机屏幕上出现的正是一个他绝对不想在此刻见到的名字。

「Ebony Maw」

Thor顿时闭了闭眼睛，片刻才摁开通话键。

“过来验审室一趟，我刚刚发现验审仪怎么出了点故障……”Ebony Maw的声音一如既往的滑腻阴冷，“你还没回D区，对吧？”

“……没回，我马上过来。”

他当然不能在这种简单的事情上欺骗顶头上司，尤其是Ebony Maw格外喜欢查看各区的电子记录，自己何时出入一目了然。

但这通电话无疑是意料之外的重大变故。

Thor的胃没来由的缩紧了。

他无奈地驱车赶往A区的办公区域，将车停在停车场内较隐蔽的角落后，才下车在后备箱盖上用暗号敲了敲：原地待命，我马上回来。

他希望乌木喉不要耽搁太久，Loki的状况不太好，狭小的后备箱呆久了绝对是个折磨人的地方。

压着心火一路赶到楼上，踏入验审室前，Thor深吸一口气理了理西装。

电子门滑开的时候，Ebony Maw正低头查看着那台昨天刚刚才处理过某个不听话Omega的验审仪，形同没有鼻子的枯槁脸上纹路愈深，好似让人能通过那恶心的纹路稍微辨别出点儿他的情绪。

听见开门声，阴鸷男人头也没抬：“我怎么调不出之前的记录？你过来看看。”

Thor心头一顿。他当然知道是怎么回事，验审室内残留的弹壳与血迹虽然在昨天他们离开后已由亲信秘密清理，但想必自己和Loki在室内一番争执扭打，还是给这台精密的仪器造成了一定程度的损坏。

他的心提到嗓子眼儿。

但他只能装作毫不知情的模样走过去，同Ebony Maw一起在仪器罩壁的显示屏上戳戳弄弄。最后又在对方同意下，利用权限让机器自行校调。和Ebony Maw在B区拥有特权类似，Thor在A区的许多地方也拥有头等权限，这也是为什么对方一定需要他亲自赶过来一趟的原因。

好在一番周折，见鬼的仪器终于恢复正常运作。那仪器末端黑黝黝的管道入口因重启而数度开合，看起来就像是某个咀嚼人肉的凶残兽口。

Thor不自觉偏开视线：“既然没问题，我就先……”

“等一等。”Ebony Maw忽然竖起一根手指，“你不用回去了，我还是不太放心，一会让技工来看看，可能还会需要用你的权限。”说到这他才从仪器边抬起头朝外走去，“Loki那边随便找两个警卫去接不就好了？”

这个无法反驳的理由顿时让Thor浑身都要僵硬了，他几乎是机械地随着Ebony Maw朝外走。

而就在电子门打开时，满面焦痕的高挑男人侧回头，就像是意有所指般地又问了一句：“你不介意的，对吧？”

Thor的手指抽动了下。

——他介意，他该死的当然介意！

因为这群畜生，Loki至今还呆在后备箱里，Omega清晨时苍白的脸色历历在目。而就算抛开身体状况不谈，只要让乌木喉与警卫任何一方发现Loki并不在D区，他们之前的所有计划都会功亏一篑。

电光石火间，预建式片段在军火贩子的脑内疯狂闪过：走廊宽3m，到前方转角处5m内都没有警卫，监视摄像头也在布控范围内。他只需要现在冲上前抓住Ebony Maw的后脑，用力掼上周围墙面，再提膝击碎他的两根肋骨，就可以在这恶棍发懵的时候将他一枪爆头！

但巨大的枪声势必会招来警卫，不过自己可以用Ebony Maw的尸体做为阻挡，给警卫们一人一枪。而如果自己的动作够快，甚至足够在更多人赶过来之前将Ebony Maw与警卫们的尸体拖到验审仪上销毁。

血液、弹壳，这些微不足道的东西都可以……

“Thor？”Ebony Maw又喊了一声。

Thor猛地回神：“……哦，不介意，就是想到了昨天赌场里服侍我的那个Omega，有点走神。”

Ebony Maw顿时回给他暧昧的一笑，只是不管怎样的笑容浮现在他脸上都显得格外森然。

两人仍旧一前一后的在走廊上走着。

不能在这里杀了Ebony Maw，绝对不能。Thor内心反复告诫着自己。他很清楚小不忍则乱大谋，不能因为事情出现突变就贸然出手，即便他想要立刻拗断Ebony Maw身上的每根骨头。

走过转角的时候，枯槁的男人停下脚步示意Thor不必再送，叮嘱过让技工检查完毕要向他汇报之后，Ebony Maw当真抬手招来走廊上站岗的两名警卫。

“就你们俩，去帮Thor先生从D区将他的Omega接过来，全程让对方保持深眠就行。对了，别伤到他。”

“是。”两名警卫应答。

冷汗顺着Thor的背脊流淌下来。

但面容如枯木的男人却似浑无所觉，交代好所有事情，他背着双手踱向远处：“我待会儿再过来。”就好似誓要亲眼监督Loki上洗脑台一般。

Thor简直不知道那声平稳的“好”是怎么从自己的咽喉中挤出来的。

**

眼看着走廊上即将只剩下他与两名警卫，金发Alpha的心绞紧成一团。

——他原本以为昨天的事情早就完美的被遮掩过去，倏不料Ebony Maw却始终抱着让旁人去D区接Loki的心思。归根究底，对方还是对Loki的芯片不在D区起了疑心。

该怎么办？

时间刚刚到早上七点半，距离原本B区的触发时间还有一个半小时。他是该赌一把，放任Ebony Maw离开，赌这两个警卫在B区爆炸之来不及抵达自己在D区的家？还是……暂时放走那个男人，把两个警卫先杀了？这样执行风险虽然变小，可一旦被阴险的男人在B区爆炸以前发觉此事，危害反而会更大。又或者说，干脆将这三个人一起……

他的脑中乱成一团，突发状况让原先的计划全被打乱。可不论怎么策划，他都不愿让Loki面临任何风险。

却在这时，就当Ebony Maw的身影快要消失在走廊转角的时候。一阵忧郁低迷的大提琴乐声响起，赫然正是Ebony Maw特有的手机铃声。

佝偻肩背的男人站在走廊的转角处接起电话，相隔有段距离，Thor并不清楚电话中说了什么。但他仍旧从阴鸷男人的口型中辨别出了他所回答的内容。

“出了问题？”Ebony Maw狐疑着道，“好吧，那我马上过去。”

“噗咚——”这是Thor重重的心跳声。

他看着瘦高骇人的家伙挂断电话，将手机放回衣袋便急匆匆地离开，心脏也跟着狂跳起来。是计划提前了，肯定的。即便无法和Loki、Fandral中的任何一个取得联络，Thor也知道定然是计划提前了。

这让他的脸孔重新透出一些血色，Alpha提起一口气朝两名还在等着他的警卫命令：“你们两个，先跟我来一趟。”

“是，先生。”

接下来就像是一场肾上腺素勃发的冒险。

Thor的心跳很快，他必须成功。在这个城市里的每一步都是在钢丝上跳舞，但他决不能让Loki和孩子们出事。

皮鞋踏在石质地面上发出沉重的鸣音，电子门应Thor的权限打开，又在三个人都进来后重新关闭。Thor大步向前，走到验审仪旁边不远的桌边，拉开抽屉低头像是在翻找什么。

他一面找一面说：“顺便帮我把这个带回家。”Alpha悄然将一枚有电击功能的“袖扣”纳入掌心。

“好的。”一名警卫立刻作答。他的声音里透露出并未掩饰的讨好之意，毕竟在A区除了Ebony Maw以外，Thor就是最大的权力者。

见Thor合拢抽屉手中攥握着什么，警卫不疑有他地走上前。

变故就在转瞬发生。

警卫与Thor同时伸出手，而不等他看清上司掌心中的东西，一阵皮肉烤焦的气味就在验审室中炸开。警卫的神情一瞬骇然，但他却再也没有眨眼的机会了。被巨大电伏击中的身体霍地剧烈抽搐，瞳孔散大，跟着就僵硬地倒下去。

另一名站在他身后的警卫顿时拔出枪。

Thor又怎么会给他开枪的机会？Alpha犹如一匹蓄势待发的雄狮，趁对方愣神的瞬间骤然前扑，巨大的撞击力让他箍住警卫摔倒在地。Alpha立刻用双腿别住对手攻势，手掌钳住警卫持枪的手腕向下用力一别，手枪很快脱出警卫掌控滑摔向远处桌角。而那人见势不好，抬手就想去拔腿侧匕首。Thor却要比他更快更狠，抢先抽出他腿上短匕就朝人前胸抵扎过去。

生死攸关，警卫也爆出全部潜能，一时间生死拉锯在两个搏命的男人间进行。

“啊——！”Alpha爆发出一声惊怒交加的咆哮，最终一举将匕首没根捅入那警卫穿着防暴服的胸膛。

动脉迸出的血溅了Thor一脸。

直到对方彻底停止抽搐，他才缓缓地松开手，凶悍的军火头目喘着粗气，单手向后支撑在地板上剧烈喘息。

可他没敢休息太久。

赶在鲜血流淌到地板上之前，Thor用力拽起警卫们的尸体，拖曳着将他们逐一塞进验审仪内。权限让他得以将两具新鲜的尸体顺着管道推下去，分解部门的同伴会替他处理好后续。

很快的，验审室内就好像什么都没有发生过。

站在除他之外再无一人的验审室中，Thor才缓缓摸出手机。

这绝对是一场豪赌，因为他无法确定Loki是不是通知Fandral提前了计划，刚刚Ebony Maw接到的又是否是来自B区的电话，但这是他唯一的机会了。

他拨通了临时号码，这个号码是不会被轻易追踪定位的。

“嘟——嘟——”

“接电话啊！”

好在电话很快被接通。

“Loki你……？”

“你还好么？”

电话中的两个人异口同声，又同时沉默。

还是Thor率先反应过来，他能够听出从电话那头传来的声音低弱，这让男人的整颗心都揪起来：“Loki，是你通知……”

“嗯……时间有点早，我只能让楼里的那些警卫发现异常……呼，不得已就把空调数据调得夸张了一点，希望后面不要留下破绽。Ebony Maw赶过去了么？咳……”

“赶过去了，你……”

“我没事的。”

Thor可不相信这话，毕竟伴侣艰难的喘息声已经刺痛他的耳膜。他迅速挂断电话，再次检查一遍验审室内的状况，确认没有留下什么破绽后迅速离开。

**

Thor强行克制着自己不要跑起来。

不能跑！

验审室里才刚刚死掉两个人，从走廊到验审室的监控录像处理起来本身就很复杂。如果他再跑动，留下的一系列证据就太过于明显。

赶回停车场，Thor甚至不敢打开后备箱检查Loki的状况。

他只能表现的正常且悠闲，早间从A区的办公楼出来，优哉游哉地走向停车场。拉开车门，系好安全带，像是一个疲惫的工作了许久终于准备回家的人。

但他不打算再带Loki来A区了，哪怕是假装出发。

从Ebony Maw的言行中，Thor推测出他尚未将此事告诉Thanos。Ebony Maw是非常谨小慎微的性格，又十分愿意讨好Thanos，着急立功。既然Ebony Maw对自己和Loki的怀疑已经生成，又两次要将自己留在A区，派警卫前往D区接人，说明这个阴鸷的家伙势必是想证明自己有二心，或者拿到Loki的记忆与芯片出现问题的确凿证据。

如此一来，那个男人自然也就不会在没有证据的情况下将捕风捉影的推论告诉Thanos。也许会说一些怀疑自己的话，但绝对不会提前吐露想让Loki上验审仪的计划。

否则万一失败，功没邀成，还会同时开罪自己和Thanos。

所以现在回家反而是最稳妥的策略。

好在这一次，车平稳顺利的驶出A区办公楼的地下停车场，一路开向连接D区的高架桥。沿途有权限的帮助，没有人胆敢阻拦Thor的座驾，更别说生出什么检查车的想法。

然而时间却已接近早晨九点，骄阳明晃晃的顶在半空中。

今天的天气格外晴朗，海风的吹拂让蓝天万里无云。而穿过AD两区之间的闸口，没有A区下沉式的建筑群，气温一下子变得升高几度。

天气明显炎热起来。

这个情况让Thor狠狠攥紧了挂挡。只需要20分钟的时间，没有排风设施的后备箱就会热的像个蒸笼，可是从闸口行驶到D区家中需要接近40分钟。而Loki的身体状况本就受到丙烯气体的影响，头晕恶心是一定的，再加上一路行来的颠簸与长时间处于狭小封闭的环境，如果天气再炎热……

Thor却不敢开快，任何不同寻常都会惹来杀身之祸。

通过闸口，男人几乎是一路盯着仪表盘。这个本该叱咤风云、无所顾忌的军火头目，却被生活生生打磨的像是个最谨慎老道的特工。

但事实上，他只希望自己狂飙的心跳能够与汽车的马达对换。

然而他不能。

车轮碌碌地碾压在D区的柏油马路上，夏日炙热的日光毫无遮挡的烤灼着车的表皮。

汽车最终稳稳地挺近家中的车库内时，Thor只觉得后背与掌心全是汗。他一秒也不敢多停，跳下车霍地一把拉开后备箱的顶盖。

“Loki！”

蜷缩在后备箱中的Omega低声呻吟了一声。

Loki忍耐的时间太久了，虽然后备箱与前方车体连通并不会造成窒息，但那也只是理论上。让一个六英尺多的成年男性蜷缩在后备箱里两个多小时绝对是一场酷刑，更别提一路上夏日的高温持续烤灼车体外表，后备箱早就变成炙热且氧气稀缺的蒸笼。

他意志迷顿全身盗汗，几缕黑发贴在颊侧，让本就惨白的容颜更透出一种不健康的透明，唯有双颊泛着不正常的潮红，胸口正短而急促地起伏着。

Thor慌忙将人抱出来。

Omega的嗓中滑出低弱又沙哑的闷哼，手无力的吊在身侧，一时间甚至无法环住Thor的颈项。

他很疼，全身都疼。缺氧、密闭、颠簸、丙烯轻微中毒、加上从昨天到如今极致的疲惫，Thor怀里的黑发青年已然发起高烧。

“再坚持一下。”Alpha用力在他的额角上吻了吻。

Loki却挣扎着从他身上滚下来，跪在地上吐了一地。

Thor忙将他半扶半抱回别墅内，期间Loki始终将头埋在Thor的肩窝中控制着呼吸与咳喘。他难受极了，却不想让他的Alpha担心，这大概就是特工别扭的温柔。而这无疑让Thor愈加心疼，他快速扯开Loki的前襟把人塞进被窝，给Loki服用了退烧药与去暑的药物后，又将冰毛巾搭在特工的额头上。

他们只有这些条件。

好在喝了水后，Loki稍稍好了些。

Thor抓住他的手：“睡一会儿，什么事都不会有。”他知道这些安慰聊胜于无，但这已经是最好的状况了。沦陷在这座城市里，他们没有后援，更不可能拥有医疗。

Loki微微睁了下眼睛，似乎想问什么，却最终点点头。

特工尤记得之前的计划，现在应该是Thor“击昏”自己再将自己塞进车内带回A区。可是一切都因为Ebony Maw的变故而产生变化，那么Thor这么做自然有他的道理，他选择相信他的Alpha。

但其实两人的心都悬着：只要B区一时没有爆炸，去哪里都会有危险；而就算计划顺利，有没有留下破绽，谁也不知道。

时间一分一秒的走着。

Thor强吐出一口气，用力握住了爱人的手。

**

然而他们没有预料到的事情却接踵而来。

家门被踹开的时候，金发Alpha猛地在床边惊醒。

床头柜上的时间显示着中午12:37，他的后颈还因为趴伏在床沿边睡着而剧痛，脑中更因为刚刚苏醒而一时发懵，这让Thor有点搞不清楚状况。

Loki也迷迷蒙蒙地半醒过来，试图撑起身体。

但他们尚不及反应，卧房的门便也被撞开了，木门因为大力弹开撞上墙面发出巨响。两人抬头，便瞧见三名头戴头盔身穿防暴服的警卫正出现在门口，而其中一名警卫说——

“Thor先生，请您立刻下楼一趟。Thanos先生正在楼下等您。”

一句话，足够让房间里的两个男人同时血液冰凉。

Thanos？

Thanos为什么会在这里，难道是计划暴露了？！

Loki藏在被褥下方的手猛地攥住Thor的，Thor的身体也顷刻僵硬。众目睽睽他无法和Loki交换眼神，只能用力捏捏对方的手示意镇定。

可这要怎么镇定？

他们只不过是想搞定Ebony Maw，哪会想到会把Thanos引到家中？

可是，让Thor不能镇定的还在后面。

Alpha很快跟随一名穿着防暴服的警卫走下楼，楼梯吱嘎作响的声音像是钝刀磨砺心脏，然而这柄刀在楼下的场景呈现面前的时候，转瞬变为利刃。

被绑在客厅椅子上的正是一个六岁的金发小男孩。

“Narve！”Thor再也绷不住，直直就要冲过去。

他却被一柄冷钢刀抵住去路。

持刀的是个女人，身量极高，浑身俱是遒劲的肌肉，身材健美的比起许多男人都要孔武有力——正是被称为“暗夜比邻星”的黑曜五将之一。而她手中森然的冷钢刀直抵金发Alpha的颌下。

站在客厅里的一个光头男人回过身来。

这是个脸孔黑红泛紫的男人，身高足有接近两米，面目粗犷英伟，唇下垂直向下有几道深刻可怖的刀疤，但这并没有破坏他的整体相貌，只是徒增狠厉的压迫感。男人的肩膀宽阔肌肉雄浑，往那里一站就像是一座难以攀登的高山。与他相比，金发Alpha看起来倒更像是个英雄，而不是什么恐怖的军火贩子。面容紫红的男人手上夸张的戴着六枚戒指，他正借着身高居高临下的盯着Thor。

几乎从不对人低头的Alpha瞬间哽住了，他深吸一口气垂下目光：“Boss.” 

他朝Thanos问好，余光却灼灼盯向坐在不远处椅子上的Narve。

只有Narve，那Vali又在哪儿？

六岁的男孩哪见过这等阵仗？泪水在那双漂亮的绿眼睛里面打着转。

而许是男孩压抑的抽泣被Thanos留意，他没有着急和Thor交谈，倒垂下头伸手揉了揉Narve柔嫩的小脸蛋。

这让男孩惊恐得更加厉害。

“Thor，你儿子的这双眼睛很好看，和你的Omega很像。”Thanos开口道，“Loki还好么？”

冷汗沿着Thor的额角滑落，血液冷得似要将身体冻住。但任凭他怎样搜索，都没能在家中瞧见Vali的身影，Vali去了哪里？Thanos又怎么会来家中？Thor简直不知道声音是怎样滚出咽喉的。

“……Loki挺好，就是有点暑热发烧。不知您来家里是有什么事，如果是有重要的事，我们可以……”

“Thor，Ebony Maw死了。”Thanos忽然说。

“什么？！”

Alpha表现的足够惊讶，D区与B区相距甚远，数公里之外他当然不会听到一栋实验楼内爆炸的声音。旁边的暗夜比邻星却一把揪住他的头发，将一个巴掌大的电子屏杵到他面前。

Thor看向屏幕。

屏幕中展示的正是B区生物实验楼走廊上的监控录像，时间显示为一个半小时前，Ebony Maw背着双手走进实验室，没过一会，伴随“轰隆”巨响，冲天的火光与热浪冲出总控室大门，屏幕上的画面剧烈抖动，跟着没几秒，受到波及的监控录像便被掐断了。

Alpha的胸膛起伏着，可是不等他开口询问，Thanos就转了转手上的一枚戒指。

“我以为，你会清楚这件事发生的缘由？”

心跳如擂鼓，这是完全超出预料的状况，莫非Ebony Maw在行动前就将所有想法事无巨细的告诉Thanos？Thor的大脑疯转。如果是那样自己的确是最大的嫌疑人，可是……不对，如果当真那样，Thanos又何必逼供？

但不等他回答，Thanos却又说：“哦对，去把Loki也带下来。”

虚弱的Omega被人从病床上拖拽起来，一路搡下楼。

Thor完全没有置喙的权利。

Loki轻而易举地被人推倒到地板上。而等到看清楚客厅的局面，Omega猝然发出小声的尖叫，跟着他就像所有寻常普通的居家Omega那样爬蹭到Narve旁边，将儿子死死护在怀里。翠绿色的眼睛里写满了不安与恐惧，他想开口，可看到抵在丈夫胸口的刀时又期期艾艾地闭上嘴。

Thanos一直盯着他的反应，认真仔细地没有错过任何细枝末节。

他再度转了转手上的戒指，只是这一次他转动的是紫色那枚的戒面。

“……啊嗯！”

须臾功夫，Loki痛哼一声，捂住手臂摔跌在地上，簌簌颤抖。他瘦削的身子因为瞬间的麻痹而蜷曲成一团，原本就苍白的脸上再不见半点血色。

“Thanos！”Thor几乎将牙关咬碎，他吼道，“Ebony Maw死了，我的确是明面上最大的收益人，你怀疑我也是正常。可是你仔细想想，我何必冒着这么大的风险兵行险着？更何况他是死在B区，那里我平时根本不会涉……”

“嘘——”始终压制他的暗夜比邻星毫不犹豫地将刀锋摁向Thor的咽喉，在喉口留下一串血珠。

“我现在不想听你说。”Thanos说道。

Thor一僵，事到如今他明白过来：不管Thanos怀疑到什么地步，对方都已经不打算从自己身上下手，毕竟料理“失忆”的Omega和六岁的稚童，远比一个有防备心的成年Alpha要容易得多。

Alpha睚眦欲裂，但却被周围的人死死禁锢着。

可就算不禁锢，他难道还有余力反抗？周围全部是持枪武装，门口势必还有Thanos别的属下，而Vali情况不明，贸然反击只会让他们一家人死无全尸。

他只能眼睁睁地瞧着。

眼睁睁地瞧着Loki被Thanos箍住双肩从地上拖起。

Thor的胸口剧烈起伏。

Omega的身体因为那颗紫色戒指的作用正不断颤抖，戒指控制着他体内的芯片，而芯片释放出的电流足够让Loki体会到宛如刀割般的阵阵剧痛，凄楚的痛呼很快漫出他的唇角。

“啊……”

Thanos却直到Omega快要站不住时，才发出第一个疑问。他并没有询问Ebony Maw的任何，却是凑近面色苍白的特工忽然说——

“Loki，你知道Odinson么？”

……Odinson？

他的声音深沉且含有浓浓的恶意，就像是要打开潘多拉魔盒的魔鬼之音。

Thor的面色霎时惨白如纸。


	16. 汤加监狱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：有入狱情节描述，介意者慎入。

轰然撕开的思维裂谷闯入风驰电掣的火车，以一种无可逆转的姿态将Loki拖回记忆的深渊。

**十年前——**

Loki Laufeyson戴着手铐与脚镣，跟随着前方的囚犯缓缓步下囚车。狱警的哨声、喝骂声和警棍砸击在护栏上的“咣咣”巨响不断刺激着耳膜。特工能够清楚地瞧见铁丝网护栏上高挂着的“禁止攀爬·高压电网”的告示牌，经过时余光还能瞥见其上挂淌下的漆汤印痕，滚珠似的猩红印痕好似在凸显此处的粗鲁与残忍。

西帝汶，汤加监狱。

也是这座岛国唯一一座一级监管监狱，毕竟它关押的是全国为数不多的重刑犯们。

西帝汶是个有信仰的小国，法制森严，人民更因为信奉神明克己自律，这也就更显出监狱中重刑犯们的不可救药。

狱警们当然不会对这群恶棍假以辞色，犯人们被列成一队顺着狭窄的小道进入监狱。小道两侧一面是灰红色的监狱楼，另一面则是犯人们活动的操场。凶徒们对于这些“新鲜货”十足好奇，不少嚎叫着冲上前来趴在护栏上摇晃铁网，吹响口哨挥舞拳头，连监狱楼内也有诸多黑影透过带着铁条的窗户望下来，藏在肮脏的玻璃窗后龇开森白的牙。

阴沉沉的天空让阳光仅能透过厚重的云层漏下少许，乌云盘旋在汤加监狱顶端，带着雨腥气的风钻入鼻腔。

Loki深吸一口气，看来这就是他未来一年的“家”了。

事实上，自16岁从监狱死里逃生后Loki从没想过还会再回到这种地方。监狱中噼啪闪烁的白炽灯，犯人们久关失去希望的凄惨哀嚎，走廊上碌碌滚动着的盛装盖着白布尸体的医用推车都令他胃部收紧。可他不得不克服这个，因为汤加监狱是他接到的最新任务。

他不禁又想起JNSA教官的话：生活本就是由无数牢笼组成的。逃出去一个，还有另一个更大的在等着你。好好干活，否则没有人会需要你们这帮杂碎。

作为曾经的少年死刑犯，被约顿海姆国家安全局（JNSA）特赦征召，并训练成特工后，一个接一个的任务组成了Loki如今的生活。这没有什么不好，毕竟除了Laufey他再没有别的亲人，也没什么想要追求的理想。在JNSA的麾下打击犯罪，应当也算勉强完成Laufey的遗愿：做个有用的“好人”了吧？

Loki深吸一口气压下心底不适，跟随队伍继续前行。

此次他的目标是Dr. Hancock Walker，一名曾经在Thanos身边工作的人类生命工程学博士，也是Thanos麾下的得力干将。

Thanos是前泰坦国公爵，更是泰坦国为数不多的幸存者。在这个富饶的小国因核爆炸而衰亡后，曾经的公爵摇身变成坐拥商业帝国的资本家，积极投身于各项环保、公益与促进经济可循环发展的活动中，并且积极配合政府铲除黑暗势力。碍于Thanos衰亡国贵族的身份，大部分国家对这名时常帮助打击犯罪的良好纳税人都网开一面，这也让Thanos的商业帝国蓬勃发展，他名下的诸多产业很快在多国崛起，横跨现代科技、医疗制药等诸多领域。

而有人拍手叫好，自然有人提防小心。

尤其是在Odin的军火帝国被一夜血洗后，Thanos引起了约顿海姆的注意。毕竟Odin虽然是阿斯加德的军火家族，却也是约顿海姆的长期合作伙伴。

这个世界上，本就没有纯粹的黑与白。

Dr. Hancock Walker正是了解Thanos为数不多的突破口。这名人类生命工程学博士的前国籍是西帝汶，这个岛国由于宗教信仰与相对保守的人文，研究生命工程并为他国效力已然触犯一级叛国罪，更别提Dr. Hancock Walker的研究成果是完全贡献给Thanos的，这使得三年前这位博士就被开除国籍，一旦入境便会以一级叛国罪被逮捕。

可不知道这名博士是太过思念家乡，还是想要见到阔别已久的亲人，半年前他突然出现在汤加市，可以想见的，他立刻被西帝汶警察逮捕并送入这座森严的监狱。

JNSA命令Loki潜入监狱接触Dr. Hancock Walker，通过他深入了解Thanos、回传情报，并在取得信任后帮助博士越狱，再将人成功带回约顿海姆。

鉴于跨国执行任务，少有外援、难度颇高，JNSA给了Loki一年的时间。

**

室内阴森幽冷的环境迫使Loki将思绪拉拔出来，他跟着犯人队列持续向前。

西帝汶的汤加监狱是由世界大战时的军事基地改建而成的，除了墙体厚重、固若金汤之外，这里处处渗透着一种几十年前军工建筑的冷肃与幽闭来。和他一同前来的十几名犯人被驱赶到一间两侧摆满长条棕漆木椅的房间，军绿色的电风扇在头顶上“吱呦吱呦”地旋转。

“脱，所有衣服都脱掉，装到刚刚发给你们的密封袋里。”狱警立在门口发布命令。

犯人们都愣了一下，几个老油条倒是很快执行，于是在他们的带领下屋内十几个人都纷纷脱下衣物。

在汤加监狱，尊严和信任是最廉价而又可笑的东西，毕竟这个保守的小国并不介意折腾死重刑犯来降低监狱的开支。

这里关押的重刑犯只有Alpha与Beta，除去衣服后Alpha们没什么掩盖的信息素气味让Loki胸口隐隐发闷，不过好在来这里之前他注射过大量的抑制剂。而二进宫的老油条们不少对身材较为修长的Beta们吹起口哨，有一个甚至试图摸上Loki的屁股。

狱警一声响哨，警棍敲在了铁门栏杆上。

那人迅速收回手，发出“嘿嘿”的谑笑声。

狱警睇他一眼：“别当着我的面，Paul…Brown。”他像是想了下才忆起新犯人的名字，却并没有再多的言语了。

Loki瞬间攥紧拳头，想必刚才的插曲让所有的犯人都明白了一个道理：这个被高墙电网围绕起来的监狱更像是某个 “法外之邦”，弱肉强食才是这里唯一的准则。食物链的顶端站着典狱长与狱警，其次便是强悍野蛮的Alpha们。在这里，压根不会禁止非自愿性行为，毕竟让囚犯们发泄出过剩的精力，狱警们也偶尔尝尝甜头，才更加便于管理。

Loki知道自己的性征并没有暴露，但脱至赤裸还是让他瘦削匀称的身材在这群凶徒中有些扎眼。

沉默的队列继续向前。

这间屋子里还有另一扇门，在狱警的指引下赤裸的囚犯们依次通过那扇门前往下一个检查间。通过门边的时候他们手上的衣物袋被收走，算是和外面的世界彻底告别。

而等到统一成排站好在下一个屋中的时候，狱警们开始往他们身上泼洒消毒粉。

霎时间，老旧军工建筑内飞扬起白色的粉末，配合幽暗昏黄的灯光与淤满污水的水泥地面，这里的一切都显得不近人情。等通身上下均被泼满消毒粉后，犯人们被驱赶到墙边，以双手撑住墙面的姿势背对狱警站好。

高压水枪中的冷水滋到犯人们赤裸的身体上，过于猛烈的水柱冲刷得人险些站不住脚，这等粗鲁的“消毒”方式令最强悍的Alpha也禁不住打起寒颤。

“啊嘶……”Loki咬牙吞下溢出唇角的闷吟。

前后都冲刷完毕后，冻得瑟瑟发抖的人群哪儿还再有刚进来时候的锐气？他们很快重新在这间大屋里一间单独隔开的小房间前排起队。

红色的粗体大写字母被涂抹在那间小屋的门上：「任何夹带会遭受严厉的惩罚。」

这里是做最后身体检查的地方——监狱最忌夹带。只是毒品、越狱工具与一次性手机都会想方设法的被带进来，体内夹带又往往是最行之有效的方法，所以为防止这一点，不少监狱都设有入狱肛检。

“下一个。”

Loki被推搡进去，站在内间的狱警立刻抓住他的肩膀一把将人压趴在案台上。

“腿分开！”

特工皱紧眉宇照做。

旁边的医生换上新的一次性手套，在手套上沾上足够的医用润滑油，木着脸色将手指插入特工的软穴中。

“嗯……”

他插得很深，戴着手套的手指直直探入进去，在内里旋转着摸索，同时另一只手还用力摁压特工小腹刺激他收缩后庭。医生始终公事公办，倒是旁边压制的狱警在特工穴口被医生撑开的瞬间发出一声毫无克制的口哨。

直到医生睇了那狱警一眼，对方才有所收敛。确定没有任何夹带后检查结束，被医生扶着站起来时，Loki明显感觉到狱警贪婪的视线始终胶着在自己身上，甚至在自己离开小房间时对方还朝他咧开了一个极具残忍意味的笑容。

Loki压下心底杀人的欲望，那个狱警明显是知道自己的身份与性征的。

跨国执行卧底任务，危险程度可想而知，所以没有内应是万万行不通的。JNSA没有能力打通更多关节，但买通监狱内的几名狱警势在必行。只是想当然耳，对方必定也会知道他的身份。

走出小房间后Loki深吸一口气，只觉得这次的任务不可不谓危险重重。

**

但危险的还在后面。

结束难熬的入狱检查，领取到囚服、毛巾等日用品后，Loki和其他囚犯们统一被带往囚室。

为了降低事故几率，这所监狱是按照服刑年限分配牢房的。因为通常来说服刑年限的高低与罪犯的危险系数成正比，所以将相同或相似服刑年限的罪犯关押在一起，可以互相制衡。

JNSA给Loki安排的“犯罪名目”是伪造西帝汶国债劵，Loki有不错的艺术天分，这在他还是个高中生时就颇有体现，而JNSA强化了这一点。拟造的犯罪事实也是他为犯罪集团绘制西帝汶国债券模板、假钞模版，甚至仿造安全线。

这让他被判处十五年有期徒刑，并且只能在服刑十年后才可获得保释资格。

这份罪孽严重的范畴刚好足够踏入汤加监狱的门槛，在监狱内部又显得“温和无害”，让他看起来缺乏存在感。

他的室友对Loki这位“充满艺术气息”的新狱友很有好感，按照Justin（Loki新室友）的话来说——

“我本来以为会分配给我什么纵火犯，或者过失杀人犯一类的。仿造假钞真是太好了，Dude！”

Loki回给他一个礼貌而又有些疏冷的笑。

Justin瞅着他，霍地从喉咙里咕哝出一声：“要是我是你就绝对不会在监狱里这么笑。”

“……为什么？”趴在栏杆上朝外看的Loki应声。

“太诱人了，你会成为许多Alpha与强悍Beta的目标的。”

这个答案让Loki拧紧眉宇。

他该感谢Justin对他的肯定么？职业特性让Loki过去并不太需要保持低调，甚至还往往会利用不错的色相吸引目标，从而达到暗杀或者套取情报的目的。不过想来在这座监狱里，在周围没有支援与友军的时候，他最好让自己看起来不惹眼。Loki在心底敲响警钟，同时对JNSA派他执行这个任务暗暗吐出口浊气。

“要我说，你这样的最好快点找个帮派加入。”Justin扶着上下铺的栏杆建议道。

“帮派？”Loki侧过头，湖水绿似的眼睛眨了眨。

见他并不是认死理的脾气，Justin显得很高兴：“待会吃午饭时候，我给你挨个介绍。”

虽然这座监狱是中庭镂空、四面靠墙有五层牢房，方便犯人们相互监督同时方便狱警巡视的结构。但毕竟关在牢房内并不能轻易看出囚犯们的相貌，于是放风与用餐就成为了犯人们互通有无的好时间。

午饭时分，Loki端着餐盘跟着队列走在前面，Justin则在他身后小声说着——

“你看着啊……霸占在空调附近的是黑熊帮，曾经在西帝汶北面活动的暴力团伙。喜欢呆在电视机下方长桌边的是杀人犯们，据说他们热衷通过电视新闻来追忆过去的‘辉煌成绩’和查看会不会有新成员加入他们。你知道的，电视总喜欢报道杀人事件。前段时间轰动一时的剥皮割耳案，那个银白头发的‘人体雕塑狂’就是他们现在的新老大。”

“他们原来的老大呢？”

“……你不知道比较好。”Justin嘶了声。

“听起来这两个可不是什么好去处。”Loki冷笑了下。

“呃，像你这种技术型人才哪里都会很欢迎的。绘制假钞、国债劵这种，在里面和出去他们可都用得着的。”Justin说着用手肘撞了撞他。

“那边那个是？”为岔开话题，Loki指了指靠近领饭窗口台面的一小撮人。

“阿萨军团，这是最新崛起的一个势力，直接打破了黑熊帮和连环杀手们两两相争的局面。算是个暴力犯团伙，提起拳头就可以打碎你全身每根骨头那种，他们的头目是……”Justin的话到这里却忽然止住了。

Loki一愣，不自觉也顺着小偷的视线回过头。

他这才瞧见面前站着一个比他略略高些的男人——领餐的队伍是由东西两侧分为两队的，所以在折角处他们就和东面队伍的一个男人头顶头撞上了。Justin的陡然噤声让Loki心底生出一抹不好的预感，他不自觉望向正站在他面前的家伙。

面前的男人有一头灿金的短发，很年轻，只比Loki大个两三岁的模样，额侧短发修剪出的“∠”型印痕让他看起来更添利落与霸气，一双湛蓝色的眼睛深沉如海，如果不是右眼自上而下有一道指长的深刻刀疤，他的面容甚至可以说是俊美的。

俊美的宛如罗马艺术馆的石雕像。

Loki鲜少会对人有这样的评价，但他很难不将视线停驻在面前明明极具阳光气质，此刻看起来却格外凶狠危险的男人身上。完全南辕北辙的感觉在这个男人身上完美融合，让对方看起来十分抢眼，更别提一身遒劲匀称的肌肉、宽阔的肩膀和修长笔直的双腿。

Loki一窒，心脏不知为何不可抑制地弹跳了下。

而那双湛蓝的双眼对上特工翠绿色的眼瞳，站在特工对面的男人忽地自唇角勾出一抹极为危险的笑弧。

“是我。”男人开口替Justin说完了话。


	17. 危机四伏

滋滋啦啦的电焊声充斥在偌大监狱的一间车间内。

作为西帝汶唯一一座一级监管监狱，除了戒备森严之外，汤加监狱也有自己的生产链与生产加工厂。监狱从来不是单纯关押一群恶棍，让他们无所事事的地方，高强度近乎剥削式的劳动，为这座监狱创造可观的经济价值，才是服刑人员与监狱间真正的平衡点。

炎热的夏季里，车间内只有角落中的黑色电风扇正在飞速旋转。但这在全是金属、电焊与重型机械的厂房里完全起不到什么作用，甚至连电扇呼出来的也是热风。

囚犯们无一不汗流浃背，督查的狱警轮流躲到可以漏出空调冷风的办公区门口乘凉，他们自恃手中有枪，并不怕犯人们闹事。

Loki拖着脚镣将材料搬到指定的箱子里，弯腰吐出一口浊气。借着擦汗的功夫，他用余光瞥了眼自己的目标：Dr. Hancock Walker。

汤加监狱里关押的都是重刑犯，由于宗教信仰西帝汶，这个保守的小国不会轻易判处死刑，所以为了严惩犯人，监狱的重劳役足够让人累到喘不过气。简而言之，手无缚鸡之力的前博士在此地也不会有什么特殊待遇。

瞧准临近午饭，趁狱警们的注意力愈发松懈的时候，Loki找准机会接近了正在做工的前人类工程学博士。

博士正埋头组装一个小型发动机。

这在这里已经算是最轻最精细的活儿，可这位五十余岁，头发灰白的矮胖科学家仍旧做得气喘吁吁。他顶着一头杂乱无章的灰白头发，从唇角稀稀拉拉的胡须与翻折窝卷的领口来看，这是个性格懦弱内向、多数时间沉浸在自己世界中的家伙。

“科瑞内海滩的风景不错。”特工开口道。

博士的工作台边可以蹭到点儿黑色电风扇吹出的风，Loki便装作偷闲乘凉的模样。

熟悉的异国地名让博士灰色的双目警惕地抬起，瞥了他一眼。

“我认识您，Dr. Hancock Walker。”

面对Loki的直接老者却并不买账，他的声音带着上了年纪后特有的含混：“知道我名字的并不在少数。”

“是这样没错，不过这个世界上其实只有两种人，与你有关的和与你无关的。”年轻的特工抬头看了一眼厂房内的其他囚犯们，“他们就算知道您的名字，也不能带您回到科瑞内湾，不是么？”

老者顿了顿却没有停下手中的工作，经验让他并不会在这个时候轻易回复。

“Dr. Hancock Walker，56岁，身高5.6英尺，西帝汶汤加市人，人类生命工程学博士，曾经服务于Thanos。喜欢的动物是狗，最喜欢的事是与爱犬罗伯特漫步在科瑞内海滩边。”

一连串的信息无疑让老者感受到威胁，他瞬间避开目光：“你想要干什么？！”

“我是来带你出去的。”

Loki没兜圈子，语调平稳又足够取信于人。博士不愚蠢，自己也没有那个时间浪费，此处危机四伏，必须速战速决。

老人的鼻翼收缩了下：“这个世界上的确有两种人，只不过在我看来，一种是不想伤害我的，另一种是想要置我于死地的……”

“从刚刚的呼吸节奏和咳嗽状况判断，您患有严重的哮喘，如果真想置您于死地，我并不需要通过这种和您搭讪的方式。”Loki绿色的瞳眸认真盯着他，“我是想要帮您，Mr. Walker。”

即使擅长的领域是生命科学而非心理学，但当一个人活了半辈子之后，他也会知道什么样的人是值得信任的。至少从Dr. Hancock Walker的角度来看，面前的这个年轻人并非对自己没有企图，可他也没有欺骗自己。

冷静，聪明，又懂得分寸。

——这是他对对方的印象。

“Okay，这里……不是说话的地方。”求生的欲望让博士吞咽了口吐沫。

作出这个决定后，懦弱又谨慎的老家伙低下头像是下意识地想要去看什么地方，却在最后关头生生忍住了。他的手在裤管上攥握成拳，裤管上的褶皱彰显出他此刻的紧张。这里非常危险，危险就意味着像他这种足够老，却没有能力保护自己的人，每一步都必须走的十分小心。

“我昨天刚到，如果您知道什么安全的地方……”

Dr. Hancock Walker扭开头去，抿紧嘴唇仿佛在下最后的决心：“每周一三六是A区洗浴的日子，如果要和我谈什么，趁今晚八点浴室人少的时候，我们可以在那里碰面。”

这对于Loki而言无疑已经是个足够好的开端。

“一言为定。”

窗外的艳阳持续烤灼着地面，工厂内铁花迸溅带来的嘈杂声响让这段不足三分钟的谈话并没有引起什么人的注意。博士重新低头开始手头上的组装工作，年轻的黑发特工也借着擦汗的动作重新回到岗位上。

但他们并没有注意到的是，就在结束谈话后，博士斜后方不远处的手脚架上，一名灿金头发的男人停下了手中的焊接枪。

男人拉高脸颊上的护目镜，汗水自遒劲的肌肉上滑淌而下，这让他看起来性感而又强大。而一呼一吸之间，名叫Thor的男人用那双湛蓝如海的眸子盯住了特工瘦削的背影。

**

“我说——你知道么？咱们右手边第三间牢房，关得可是Allen Durant。”Justin趴在门口栏杆上，一面向外张望一面故作神秘地对Loki道。

即便作为特工需要在不同的场合收集情报，Loki也不得不说他现在的室友还是让人烦得要命，他甚至怀疑Justin之所以被送进这里，是不是因为说话太多而啰嗦死了什么人。

“Aye？”

见Loki回答（即便是兴趣缺缺的），Justin也立刻滔滔不绝起来：“那可是西帝汶知名的篮球明星啊，我曾经还想要他的签名呢！不过现在好了，我用香烟就可以换一件他签了好几个大名的背心！”

“……在这里谁能搞到香烟？”Loki抓住重点。

每个监狱都可以流通香烟，关键是看怎样流通。

“哦这个！找Bill就行，如果年中或者年末的时候，还能搞到一点点进口的好货呢。”Justin扭过头，同为年轻人，这个盗窃犯可比Loki显得有活力得多，“不过你懂的，那些都是弄来孝敬狱警Boss们的。这里能进来多少东西，能不能让咱们尝到甜头，都得狱警老大们说了算。”

“嗯……”

Justin又想了想，回过身双手撑住床架：“但你得小心……Romain。”

Loki抬起眼睛。

“大鼻子的Romain，”年轻的大男孩压低声音，“都这么叫他，嗅觉格外敏锐的警犬。之前据说是个缉毒警，下调到监狱里就是因为在审讯犯人的时候打死过人。你要是想搞什么小动作，弄点香烟什么的，记得避开他，要么就讨好他。否则……”

Loki坐起身来，用手轻轻指了指楼下阴影中一个面目格外狰狞的持枪狱警。那人硕大的鹰钩鼻子与分外阴鸷的目光给他留下了极深的印象。

“是他么？”

“嗯。”Justin点头。

Loki伸手拍了拍他的腰：“多谢。我去洗澡了。”

他亲近又不失礼貌的动作不知何故让Justin闹了个脸红，盗窃犯有点怔怔地瞅着黑发“Beta”的背影。他得说自己这个新室友不知何故好像总有点儿诱人，只希望Loki别在监狱里惹出什么事来，毕竟……他的相貌与身材在这里算得上格外出众。

Loki也不希望惹出什么事。

低调、安静、速战速决，这是他给自己定下的目标。

**

这次的任务有些古怪，事件的起因其实在自己。正因为他对Thanos展开了调查并将异常情况上报给JNSA，组织才会派他来执行这个营救任务。虽然Loki清楚“谁提议谁收网”的规矩，但这样直接的委派总让他隐隐觉得有些草率。

好在去浴室的路途很顺利，把守门口的狱警翻检过篮筐就让Loki直接进去了。

浴室中雾气缭绕，时间不早热水所剩无几，所以浴室中并没有几个人。

这样刚好，即便注射过可以维持三个月效果的强效抑制剂，Loki也不愿意和一群Alpha赤裸的挤在一起，那可并不是什么让人舒服的体验。

Dr. Hancock Walker还没来，特工将自己的筐子放到架子上，找了个淋浴头率先洗起来。

热水浇淋在身上的感觉让Loki体会到了久违的放松，从缉拿、审判到进入监狱以来一直紧绷的神经在此刻得到一定的舒缓。完成JNSA训练得到正式工作与独立住所后，Loki甚至还给自己弄了个浴缸，偶尔在任务后享受一下泡澡的乐趣。但最近是别想有这个条件了。

冲掉发梢上的泡沫，Loki敏锐的听觉听到浴室门帘有两三次响动。

他忽然觉得不对，抹掉脸上的水珠迅速回过头。

仅仅五分钟的时间，原本还有六七人的浴室此刻空空荡荡，只剩下自己与角落里一个还在洗澡的男人，可那个男人并不像是在认真洗澡，只是单纯为维持体温用热水冲刷着背脊罢了。

不好。

年轻的特工内心一跳，伸手就要去抓架子上的篮筐。情况诡异，不管怎样他都决定先放弃今晚的计划。

“不想谈谈么？”角落里那个金发男人开口了。

特工顿住脚步。

“Loki Laufeyson，22岁，身高6.2英尺，西帝汶艺术家，因为伪造政府国库券被捕入狱，服刑时间为十五年。”强悍的男人扯过毛巾，胡乱揩拭着湿漉漉的短发，一面走一面说道。

他是那样健壮，身高虽然只比Loki略高一点，但宽阔的肩膀与遒劲的肌肉使他就像是一头蓄势待发的雄狮。赤裸并没有让他露出任何破绽，反而让他显得愈发强悍。

这个男人绝对是个Alpha，Loki的心脏跳了下。

而且他现在也知道被人如数家珍般地报出资料是怎样颇具威胁感的体验。

面前的男人却像浑然不觉，脸上挂着种让Loki十足讨厌的自信与阳光的微笑——即便这样的笑容本应该和犯罪分子沾不上边。这是他们第二次碰面，却比第一次在餐厅的偶遇还要令人尴尬，毕竟现在双方可都是赤身裸体。

“Dr. Hancock Walker并不是个好猎物，Laufeyson.”

“……你是替他来赴约的？”Loki试探道。

“你的室友应该和你说过，在汤加监狱加入帮派才能过的舒服一点。博士比你来得要早很多，寻求阿萨军团的庇护也很正常？”

Thor并不介意率先暴露点儿什么，因为这也是一种示威，表明Dr. Walker已经身处于他的掌控之下。

不太妙，Loki想。通常来说特工执行任务的时候都会选择便于活动的身份，但一个在监狱里有一席之地，还统领帮派的小头目实在太过扎眼。所以这个人不会是特工，可Loki无法想象出一个脑子里都长满肌肉的暴力犯为何会对一名手无缚鸡之力的生物学博士感兴趣。

Dr. Walker只有在实验室里才有用，而汤加监狱可不是什么来去自如的地方。除非……

Loki是突然出手的。

目标可能一致的状况下，率先探出对方的底牌才是好选择。

Thor赫然架开Loki的攻势，面前瘦削漂亮的男人用毛巾沾了水，临时武器甩在身上就是一道粗红鞭痕。这等干脆又狠厉的手段让Thor也不觉认真起来。

但谁也没有用全力，他们都不约而同地在试探彼此的深浅。

Loki紧盯着Thor：是军痞、街头混混还是黑帮人员？他试图从对方的身手中判断出这个男人真正的来路。而Thor也在一招一式里品味着Loki的手段，面前瘦削的人出手狠厉之中并非无迹可寻，比起散兵游勇式的杀手与雇佣兵，对方更像是个……高级特工。

他是什么身份？

他又是哪里来的？

他们思考着彼此。而Thor的大力到底让更精于暗杀技巧的特工不是很好招架，四五招后特工便失了有利先机。借着对浴室情况更为了解，金发男人猛地拽住那条充当武器的毛巾，不等Loki找到新的借力点，男人便用力一扯一推，猛地将他掼向浴室墙面。

危险！

制伏只在一瞬间。一个大力，Loki的背脊便被压贴在了浴室冰冷的瓷砖墙上，强大的Alpha正赤身裸体地欺在他身上。两人的距离太近，甚至连下身都羞耻地贴碰在一起……

“呼……”特工的心脏咚咚地跳得飞快。

“我改变主意了，如果你愿意当我的人也许我会愿意共享Dr. Walker的一部分信息。”Alpha恶质地咧开嘴。

Loki翠绿色的眼睛中迸发出危险的光：“哦？就像坦克与小鸡崽那样么？”

坦克是个连环杀人犯，小鸡崽则是他的性奴和小跟班，每日被坦克用裤腰带拴住手腕，坦克走到哪里他就跟到哪里，怎样的身份昭然若揭。

Thor未置可否的笑起来，Alpha天生的侵占欲让他将Loki钳制的更牢，他当然知道这是对方的挑衅，可男人就能有本事将挑衅生生逆转为调戏。

“原来你喜欢这一口。”Alpha故意拖长尾音，手混不客气地在特工光裸的屁股上摸了摸。

Loki从篮筐上掰下的尖锐塑料刃陡然向前刺出，不会致命，却足够给这个自以为是的家伙一个长足的教训。

Thor的动作却比他想象的更快。Alpha劈手一拦，任由Loki的利刃在他掌心划下血痕，手腕却趁势翻转，一别一拧夺下那个自制短刃，同时另手再度向上一探。被触到耻部的Loki身体骤然僵硬，可就是这短暂的须臾他失了机会，整个人霍地被Thor翻转过来，别住双手压趴在墙上。

“别乱动。”Alpha凑到他颈后，“否则老子现在就干你。”

如此危险的距离令Loki心中警铃大作，虽然打了强效抑制剂，这么近的距离下将腺体暴露在一个Alpha面前……

不。

“……你是Omega？”Thor明显也愣了。

强大而又敏锐的Alpha在这么近的距离下当然可以轻易嗅出Loki的伪装，Thor灼热的呼吸喷吐在Loki的颈项间，贴在一起的肌肤让两人心跳同时飚快。可Thor又像不可置信般地凑近特工再度闻了闻，直到隐隐约约窜入鼻腔的白葡萄酒甜香令他下胯寂寞许久的肉柱瞬间硬挺。

阴茎远比大脑更加直白，Thor的巨物就这样借着压迫的姿势直直顶上了特工的臀缝。

“嗯……”特工痛苦地喘息了下。

他感受到了那里的热度与危险，而他原本以为Thor会直接施暴，又或者把他隐瞒性征的事情汇报给狱警或典狱长。无论是哪种，即使可以顺利脱身，他这次的任务也将以失败告终。

可是他等待了许久，身后的男人都没有任何动作，就在他以为对方是要放过自己又或是有什么更加邪恶的想法时，金发的霸道男人突然开口道——

“Laufeyson，Omega孤身来汤加监狱，可不是什么明智之举。”


	18. 挑衅

Damn！Loki重重捶了一下牢房的墙壁。

他必须杀了Thor。

距离那日浴室尴尬的“袒裎相见”过去数日，他完全没想到Thor Hunter留下那句话后就会干脆利落的放自己离开。如果不是Thor顺势在自己的屁股上揉捏了一把，Loki简直要以为那句“不是明智的选择”是从高档餐厅出来以后，自己的好男友给自己的谆谆告诫。

但这里是该死的汤加监狱，又不是什么邂逅浪漫的夏令营。

初来乍到，特工原本不想惹出什么大动静，尤其是在连准确的平面图都还没有弄到手的情况下——汤加监狱戒备森严，加上跨国作业，JNSA能搞到的只有最基础的建筑图纸和早期的工程规划图，至于现在的警力部署、监控安装位置、巡查轮岗时刻表与房间具体的使用功能，全部需要Loki实地探索。

这也是为什么JNSA给足了他一整年的时间。

可Loki万万没想到，自己来到这里的第二天就被人戳穿性征伪装，这在一个只关押重刑Alpha与Beta的监狱里无异于羊入虎口，他会成为所有人戏弄与狩猎的目标。

他必须在那个男人抖出这个秘密之前杀了他。

**

监狱工厂内机械加工的磨轮还在飞速旋转，带出的火花与噪音让整个加工车间都显得躁郁非常。

Thor单腿踩在脚手架上，用脖颈间的白毛巾揩拭了下自额角不断涌出的汗水，他上身唯一的那件背心都快被汗透了。

“Sir！”无奈之下他出声高喊。

挤在办公室门口蹭冷气的狱警骂了一声，用警棍重重敲击了下铁门，面色不善地朝他走过来。

这个车间中的一百多名囚犯，其中有一半都会手持工具，工具在囚犯手中往往会变成具有杀伤性质的武器，所以工作时他们的脚镣都会被铐在工作台上，直到下工后清点过所有工具确认归还才会被放行，这其中若是想要上厕所，自然是需要呼唤狱警的。不过很明显，狱警们对于这样麻烦的工作懒于执行。

“Hunter，你的尿泡真是小得像个娘们！”

金发男人并不回嘴，只是率性地笑笑摸出一包烟塞进狱警的口袋中。

监狱是个恪守最原始丛林法则的地方，囚犯与狱警之间永远有微妙的平衡。比起典狱长，日日与囚犯们直接接触的狱警们更像是真正的Boss，但Boss们微薄的薪水让他们如果想要多挣几个子儿，就要对囚犯们适度放行。

狱警收到贿赂，给他一个满意的眼神，这才松开Thor放任他朝厕所走去。

Loki抬起头，这是他唯一下手的机会。

这几日他过得忐忑不安，Thor Hunter不知出于何种原因一直没有捅穿他的秘密，可越是如此Loki的心脏就越发高悬。

这个金头发的男人和他一样，在这个监狱里格格不入——特工的第六感这样告诉他。Thor不像个逞勇斗狠的罪犯，他的招式足够狠辣，却又没有太多实战带出的血腥味。

很奇怪，硬要说的话这个肌肉结实的大块头甚至还隐隐有种绅士才有的“厚道”。

Loki不喜欢自己给出的评价，太过正面。

生活早将他历练得冷漠而离群索居，失去父亲后没有目标的人生让他看起来更像一个努力活下去的杀人机器。Loki更讨厌阳光的东西，他生活中为数不多的温暖就是在一个晴朗的充满阳光气息的午后被夺走的，老Laufey僵直的身体被悬挂在电风扇上，阳光甚至在他身上投下数道直白而残刻的光影。

那天之后，他憎恶阳光。

所以他也讨厌这个阳光得不像是个犯罪分子的Thor Hunter。

Loki更偏向于将对方在浴室放走自己的行为解释成“对Omega的蔑视”或另有企图，而非Thor拒绝趁人之危。Thor从不落单的警觉也像是在佐证他的推论，除了工作间隙去厕所，这个金发大个子几乎没有独处的时光。

若想下手，必须……趁现在。

特工垂着头，纤细的颈项与瘦削的身材没有让狱警分给他多余的视线，铁链拖在地上的行走方式更让他看起来羸弱无害，他就这样一步步走向洗手间。

他悄然站在了Thor的身后。

情况不太妙，他没想到这个肌肉遒劲的家伙并不是来上厕所，是来擦汗的，不在厕所隔间无疑给暗杀作业增添不少难度。

而犹豫间，正俯身往脸上拍水的Thor仿佛感觉到什么，霍然抬头。

“Jesus！Laufeyson！你在这里干什么？！”

Loki瞬间将碎玻璃制的利刃收回袖内。

“我呃……Hunter，”他低声称呼他的姓氏，迅速显出怯懦的模样，JNSA可没少传授给他如何利用出色的外表。“我是想说那天晚上在浴室里的事……”

Thor紧盯着面前的人，直觉告诉他没这么简单，Layfeyson在他的印象中可不是怯懦的性格，而有什么人说话又需要站在别人背后呢？

但他得说，即便从见到这个黑头发家伙的第一眼起他就觉得对方并不像个普通的囚犯，戳穿性征自己对他的警惕性也就更高。可与此同时心中奇怪的悸动（对，像个愚蠢的青春期男孩那样的）又让Thor并不太想去为难对方。

“Well，我不会说的。”他承诺道。

特工一窒。

就这么简单？没有要挟？没有条件？没有其他附加选项？

Thor能从那双绿眼睛中看见满满的惊愕与不敢置信。这让阿斯加德男人失笑，赤裸上身的汉子双臂抱胸，即便足踝上拴着脚镣也不能掩饰他身上天然生成的霸气。

“Laufeyson，你不会还希望我说点儿别的吧？”

“……”

“譬如……给我口一发才能放过你之类的。”

“你充满肌肉的大脑只能想到这样不入流的要挟么？”不知为何Loki现在不想从后面突袭了，他更想用玻璃刃刺穿这个蠢货的大动脉。

Thor不以为意：“离Dr. Walker远一点，这就是我的条件了。”

Loki忽然低头笑了。

他笑得一贯好看，垂头腼腆的时候就更有种说不出的乖顺。

“这是两件事。”他伸出手勾住了Thor腰间的皮带，白皙修长的手指像是有某种魔力，引诱着Thor心甘情愿步入名为Loki Laufeyson的陷阱。

Thor觉得自己应该再警觉一点的，可他……并不想拒绝这个。

绿眼睛的小坏蛋一字一句的道：“你不应该用你既得的权利要求一件我本应当服从的事情，那样对你不公平。让我答谢你帮我保密的事，至于Dr. Walker，我们可以再谈，Hunter。”

那声Hunter弹出舌尖时，Thor突然希望这就是自己真实的姓氏。

但他不该这样，不应该。

他该拍开这个舌灿莲花的小骗子、掐住对方纤细的颈项，告诉他滚一边儿去。Loki Laufeyson让Thor野兽般的第六感感受到危险，可他又是那么具有吸引力。浴室内意料之外的接触令他有些食髓知味，而且Thor很清楚那不仅仅是肉体上的，Laufeyson有一种……一种让他说不出来的感觉。

“咚！”

Alpha健壮的双臂将狡猾的Omega圈在了领地之内：“你最好别耍花样。”

Loki的背脊紧贴着厕所隔间的隔板，他不知道面前的色情狂为什么好端端要散发信息素，但好闻的朗姆酒味道还是将他熏得晕乎乎的。

“对你的狱友不该有点信心么？Mr. Hunter？”

Loki其实厌烦这个姓氏，Hunter，猎人，每次喊出来的时候他都会下意识地觉得自己是个猎物。但他不是，他才是经验老到的猎手。

年轻的特工定下神，没有再理会Thor压制式的信息素，他滑下去解开对方的裤扣，半跪在地上作势像是要给人口交。

大腿内侧有条大动脉，足够一击毙命。

Alpha湛蓝色的眼睛盯着他的发旋儿，灼热的呼吸就喷吐在他的头顶上方，而男人胯下的那物正因为Loki生涩的手法而逐渐胀大。

Loki讨厌和任何人亲密接触，童年到少年的经历让他更喜欢独处，那些不必要的温暖会烫伤他过于冷冽的灵魂。可是当彼此的信息素不可抑制地在狭小的空间内相互混合、冲撞时，一种奇异的感觉还是填满特工的内心，让从来冷静的特工臊红了脸。

温暖，安全，又心跳加速。

该死，一定都是信息素的缘故。

好在他不用忍耐更久了。

感叹Thor胯下之物惊人巨大的同时，他手中藏着的利刃也藉由爱抚骤然袭向Alpha的腿侧……

“嗨！”

Thor狠狠一脚踹在了Loki的大腿上。

突如其来的锐痛让特工瞬间脱力，霎时间藏在下方的手腕就被Alpha牢牢钳制住。

金发的男人唇角咧开凶桀弧度。

Loki再顾不上伪装，另手立刻击出。然而Thor就像看穿他的全部招数般，Omega一拳砸进了Alpha掌心，下一秒他的双腕都被拉高固定在了头顶上。

不。

“我和你说过什么？Laufeyson，别耍花样。”

Loki哪儿还顾得上他说什么？杀意尽显下他和Thor不可能同时活到明天。

但Thor岂会给他翻盘的机会？不待他站起，趁着脚镣与跪姿不便又是一脚狠跺在Loki膝盖上。

“啊嗯……！”

“答应我的事不做完，还想站起来？”Alpha格外霸道。

特工脸上恍过一丝茫然的惊惶，他万没想到这种时候这个男人还能想到这些，可正因此他才忽然意识到自己与Thor的实力有多么悬殊——Alpha与Omega的力气，两人过大的体格差别和现在的姿势都让他不可能再从Thor这讨到丁点便宜。

甚至先机已失，他只能被这个宛如战神一样的男人决定生死，对方赤裸上身隆起的肌肉与胯下略带着腥臊气息的硬热逼至眼前。

就在Loki正思考着如何脱困的时候……

“哐！”

“Hunter！你他妈的死在卫生间了么？”

是狱警。

他们在这里纠缠了太久，久到狱警起疑，又或者在均没留意的时候有其他上厕所的囚犯汇报了不同寻常的状况。

Loki的心脏顿时狂跳起来。

玻璃刀还抓在掌中，现在丢掉刀无疑意味着在敌人面前放弃最后的武装，可不丢掉，Thor势必会和狱警检举自己，恶意袭击与持握凶器，再加上隐瞒的第二性征……

脚步声一点点逼近，狱警的军靴踏在瓷砖上撞出空洞的回音。

Thor突然一把拽起他。

Alpha劈手夺下Loki掌中的利刃，足尖一踢便让那刀顺着木板下方的缝隙溜进毗邻隔间。下一秒，特工细窄的腰杆便被他搂入怀里，裤子更被拽下一半。

“……你！”

他们就这样以一种极端亲近的方式交缠到一起，Loki的臀肉被Thor抓在掌中，修长的两条腿紧紧地盘住Alpha的腰肢，而褪到腿根的裤子让Thor胯间巨大羞耻地戳在他的臀缝中。彼此的身体都是那么热，冰冷的大概只有扣在他们足踝上的脚镣。

“唔……”

Thor吻住了他。

Loki蓦地睁大眼睛。

Alpha湛蓝色的双眼却像是要直直看进他的心魂中，他们交换着滤液、激烈的拥吻，在脚步声愈近时Alpha反手挑开了厕所隔间的门。

“Sir，您喊我？”Thor表现得活像一个流氓，他气喘吁吁地又在Loki的嘴唇上啄了口，才痞里痞气的侧过脸同站在门口的狱警打招呼。

Loki一时间居然有些担心这个蠢货为此挨上几警棍。

好在警棍只是重重地敲在了隔板上。

“给你俩十秒钟，滚回去干活！”狱警大吼。

“Aye，aye！”

**

结束一日的忙碌之后，监狱中终于吹响了晚餐的哨声。

走在挤挤挨挨的队列中，Loki奋力想将Thor Hunter删除出脑海。太愚蠢了，他不但错失了刺杀敌人唯一的良机，还暴露了自己的第二性征与目的——那个金头发的男人显然是他任务中最大的意外。

可是接下来该怎么办？

特工拖着步子慢慢朝前走，生死搏斗之下Thor的那一脚踹得不轻，好在监狱里斗殴是家常便饭，他倒是没有太过于遮掩。却不想就在快要踏进餐厅前，特工赫然被一根粗黑的警棍拦在胸前。

Loki抬起头，面前站的正是Justin提过的狱警Romain。

大鼻子的前缉毒警目光阴冷，一双眼里眼白所占的比例更是多得骇人，这使他整个人都透露出一种森寒的恐怖来。

“Loki Laufeyson，是吧？”

特工不得不暂时离开前进的队列：“Yes，sir. ”

“哼嗯……Thor Hunter的小女朋友，工作时候躲在厕所里被Hunter操屁眼。”他说的粗俗不堪，丝毫没有降低的音量更彰显出明确的羞辱意味。

惹来一走一过的凶徒们露出猥琐且窥视的目光。

Loki只觉得全身肌肉都绷紧了。

可Romain当然不是单纯来羞辱他的，就在特工想要通过垂头不辩驳来降低存在感的时候，大鼻子狱警手中的警棍忽地直直捅上了他受伤的膝盖！

特工将闷哼憋在咽喉。

然而经验丰富的Romain还是从他的微表情中看出端倪：“这种伤可不是做爱能做出来的吧，Laufeyson？”他凑近他，“我不知道你和Thor Hunter有什么交易。不过我轻易动不了他，动你还是没什么问题的。刚来第一周，你最好别让我抓住什么把柄。”

Justin在前方战战兢兢地等他。

“Dude，你到底惹着什么事儿了？”小偷局促不安地搓着手，像是内心挣扎一会儿才伸手扶住了黑发青年。

他们都不是监狱里的强者，如果Loki摊上什么事儿，明哲保身才是最好的选择，更别提刚刚Romain说完那句话，所有附近的囚犯看向Loki的视线都变得猥琐起来。

——企图卖屁股上位的漂亮新人，几乎等于谁都可以分一杯羹的绝佳玩物。

Loki攥紧了拳头。

事情朝着最坏的方向发展了，他却完全没有想到引起这种变化并非Thor的出卖，而是有眼尖的狱警瞧出他腿上伤势的不同寻常。

该说这是自作自受么？

厨师将一大坨熬得稀烂的Pasta盛到特工的餐盘中，监狱的伙食当然不好，只是这样的卖相无疑让人更加没有胃口。他和Justin找了处空桌坐下，用勺子有一搭没一搭的挑着餐盘中的食物。

Justin还在喋喋不休地劝说他尽快找一个别的帮派加入，用那套“尊严与屁股都没有小命重要”的理论。Loki没有心情搭理他，只是沉默的在心中筹谋着未来的出路。

却在这时，一道庞大黑影出现在他们所在的餐桌前。

是阿萨军团中的一个大个子。

Loki有些惊讶对方的出现，他的视线情不自禁地瞧向不远处阿萨军团的聚集地。Thor Hunter那一头金发在人群中格外显眼，可是男人却连看也没看这边，兀自拍着同伴的肩膀大笑着聊天。

“嗨，小子。”棕色胡子的大汉显然不满意他的走神。他一脚踹在了Loki所在桌子的桌角上，“我在和你说话呢，你撞到我了！”

太明显的找茬，Justin想反驳，被Loki一把摁住手背。

可大胡子却像是完全不打算放过他，抬手便揪向Loki的衣领。电光火石间，特工的身体猛地后仰，大胡子的手几乎擦着他的鼻尖抓过去。

一场意料之外的斗殴就这样突然在餐厅中拉响。

Loki不知来者何意，可这并不妨碍给企图找麻烦的人一点教训，监狱中的囚犯皆因为Romain刚刚的话视他如同待宰的羔羊，那么不管Thor Hunter的这个手下想要干什么，拿他开刀都是不错的主意。

他猛地踹向桌子，“吱嘎”一声巨响桌沿便重重撞在大汉腹部，同时特工乘势跃离座位。

可等站起来，他才发现完全错估了情势。

要找他麻烦的并不止Thor Hunter的一个手下，数名属于阿萨军团的暴力犯已经将他团团围住。连6点钟方向的餐厅大门也不知什么时候被Thor的人堵住了。

两个囚徒守住出口，餐厅内的气氛一下高涨起来，缺乏娱兴节目的囚犯们明显都不想错过这场好戏。

四个大汉的包围圈越收越小。

Loki牙关一咬，抄起桌面上的餐盘猛地拍击过去。

离他最近的囚徒被满是Pasta的餐盘拍了满脸，而特工飞起一脚正正踹上后方一人的面门。他出手快且精准，如果不是被膝盖上的伤势拖累，他可以做的更好。

而不等围住他的人反应过来，特工灵活的身形又接住了另一只呼啸而至的拳头，他用胳膊夹住那只比他大腿还要粗的手臂，手肘接连数次重重撞击此人腰腹，巨大的力量足够让人内脏受损。

悍勇的攻击让第三个壮汉闷哼着跪软下去。

Loki却没有放过他，他扯住那人作为肉盾，一个翻身承受第四个汉子砸过来的椅子。椅子撞击在皮肉上发出闷响，确认肉盾完成使命，特工才瞬间自“掩体”后闪出。灵活的身形单手撑住餐桌躲过那人持续的攻击，Loki已然窜到第四名壮汉的后方。

他蓦地用手肘勒住那人咽喉。

搏杀让监狱的气氛炒到最高，更让原本看轻他的囚犯们纷纷吹起了口哨。汤加监狱本就是弱肉强食的地方，起哄的声音一浪高过一浪。

拳拳到肉的击打声让所有囚犯们都紧张起来。

特工又岂是轻易放弃的脾性？最终以他提膝撞碎那人的鼻梁骨，伴随碎骨的声响，结束战斗。

Loki喘息颤抖着，有些摇晃地站在监狱中央，但这一次再没有人敢小看他。

特工并不在意这些凶徒，他的目光直直穿过人群盯向不远处坐在桌边的金发男人。这一次，Thor Hunter不再装作和别人聊天的模样，他双臂向后舒展，惬意地靠在桌边，那双湛蓝色的眼瞳中带着认真、欣赏、又有些许挑衅，正兴致勃勃地望向这边。

如此大喇喇的视线，让Loki的胃部抽紧。

可无论Thor抱着怎样的目的引发这场战斗，一人单挑四个的战绩也让这里的囚犯们不再会将“美人”与“好招惹”的名头安在年轻特工的头上。

这个男人究竟想干什么？

不容Loki再多想，用餐时间结束的铃声便响彻在整间监狱。

**

临近查寝时间Justin依旧没有回来，Loki独自一人躺在下铺辗转反侧。

身上的伤口火辣辣地疼，他觉得自己倒霉透了——他的确是撂倒了四个身型都比自己庞大的家伙，其中一个甚至是Alpha，可同样也在搏杀间遭受重创。

没什么比这更糟糕的了。

受了伤，被识破第二性征，还被最凶悍的狱警盯上。

Thor Hunter绝对是他命里的克星！男人危险的程度远超于Loki过去遇见的任何一个对手。

可他并不能去喊狱警带他去医务室——Romain是狱警的头儿，而那个恐怖的家伙可是刚叮嘱完，自己就在餐厅中和人大打出手。虽然有阿萨军团的授意这场斗殴并没有人被关禁闭，这个时候去找狱警也无疑是自投罗网。

Loki嘶着气在床上艰难地翻了个身，接连的伤势足够让他今晚难熬。缺水少药的情况，他好像有些低烧了。

该死的，如果有可能他绝对不想再见到Thor Hunter。

正当他想着的时候，牢房的门打开了。

“Justin？”Loki半欠起身沙哑地喊了一声，挂在下铺前晾晒的被单挡住了他的视线。

却并没有人答话。

Loki心头蓦地一紧，他只听到牢房的门“滴”一声又关上了，这让特工咬紧牙关撑起身体。

可就在他完全坐起来之前，一道黑影掀开被单钻了进来，他的身形远比Justin高壮许多。宽肩窄腰的影子宛若一座山峦般拢在Loki的上方。

男人低下头，手臂搭在铁架床上铺边缘的横条上，灿金的短发和湛蓝的眼睛让他俊美的宛如一尊罗马雕像。他低沉的声音透出小小的得意，可更多的却是绝对霸道的掌控。

“嗨，Laufeyson，不欢迎你的新室友么？”


	19. “同居”生活

Loki眼睁睁的瞧着Thor Hunter将行李甩在了原本属于Justin的那张床铺上，随后拉开包袱拉链，掏出牙膏、牙刷等杂物陆陆续续摆进洗手台后面的镜柜中。

“哦天，你们非要大晚上的晒床单吗？”Thor的块头比Justin大上两号，回身之际险些撞上悬挂在下铺与铁门之间晾晒的那条床单。

Loki阴沉着脸色没说话。

强壮的Alpha挠了挠灿金色的短发：“Justin新洗的？”

“……是啊，被你赶出去的、可怜的Justin。”特工阴恻恻地答道。

然而金头发的大家伙却像是完全没听懂Loki的嘲讽，甚至吹了声口哨，在确定床单是干的后立刻将其扯下来：“那太好了，替我谢谢他。”

干脆利落的据为己有，一副犯罪分子特有的痞气。

跟着只听到床架吱嘎一声，Thor便撑身攀上上铺开始铺床。由于豁然承受巨大的重量，铁质床板发出金属相磨的刺耳摇晃声。Loki默默抬头，直到喉结滚动数次似乎才确定了眼前的事实。

如果有什么比被Thor Hunter盯上更倒霉的事，大概就是和他做室友了吧。

Thor“搬家”消耗掉了整个晚间自由活动最后的时间，22:00一到，只听“嘟——”的警戒长音，监狱从东侧尽头到西侧尽头开始一段段关闭光源。电源断电的巨大声响像是撞在人心口上的闷鼓，毕竟随之而来的黑暗对于有些囚犯来说是狂欢的开始，对于有些则是痛苦的起源。

Loki在黑暗中睁开眼睛。

他喘息着舔舔嘴唇，不知道是不是紧张的缘故，体温又上来一些，然而他周身没有任何防身的工具。事发突然，之前准备的那把玻璃刃被Thor扔在了工厂厕所的某个隔间中，Loki修长的手指焦躁的在床侧摩挲着，企图旋下来哪怕一枚螺丝钉也好。他绝不能赤手空拳的对付一个对自己有敌意的Alpha。

当然是有敌意的，除了想折磨自己、弄死自己外，Loki没有想出Thor特地搬过来的理由。

“嗨，Laufeyson，你睡了没。”

然而正当他摸索寻找着防身工具时，Thor Hunter金色的大脑袋却从上铺探了下来。

Loki倏地闭上眼睛。

“Come，熄灯才三分钟，我知道你没睡。”Thor笑道。

如果不是Loki了解这个男人的危险程度，大概会觉得这笑容中还透着几分傻气。傻气的阳光与善意，别说是监狱，就算是在这个世界上也是不可多得的东西。Loki不知道自己是如何判断出的，可是感性带来的判断让他的理智更加紧绷。

他希望自己的不回应能够让Thor放弃交流，但很遗憾，Thor明显是冲着他来的。

Loki只觉得到床又晃了一下，那个大个子便用和身材不符的敏捷跃下床。这让特工顿时睁开眼睛，身体如同受伤野兽般缩紧，绿色的眼睛大大地睁着，全身每束肌肉都在说明他的防备。

“Hey hey，easy，我不是来揍你或者报复你的。”Thor连忙压了压手，摊开掌心。

借着走廊中微弱的光线，Loki瞧见他的左手掌中捏着个圆筒状的小瓶。

发热让特工的喘息更加明显，寂静的黑夜使那些鲜为人知的脆弱因过近的距离而暴露出来，这令从不示弱的黑发青年更为焦躁。

Thor愣了下，坐到了他床边。

Alpha猛地接下“艺术家”挥过来的拳头，几次擒拿后，更为强壮的他钳住了Omega的双臂：“如果我是你的话，至少等烧退了再和我打架？”

“Hunter，收起你不必要的怜悯！”

“我可没有怜悯你，Laufeyson。强者并不需要我浪费多余的同情心。”

这话让Loki怔在当场，他从没想过Thor会“认可”自己。就在他愣怔的间隙，金发男人已经将手中的小瓶与一杯水递到了他的面前。

“阿司匹林？”

金发男人问话的态度就像要不要来个芝士汉堡那样简单。可要知道药品在监狱中是远比香烟、口香糖、色情杂志更难搞的东西。

“哪儿来的？”Loki最终闷咳着问道。

他并没有指望得到答案，监狱里每个人都有自己的途径，Thor大可以用“我自有办法”来搪塞他，毕竟鼎鼎大名的Mr. Hunter连牢房都能够轻易调换……

“哼嗯。”Thor Hunter的嗓音中却夹杂了点儿说不出的小得意，“你的前狱友偷来的。”

“……什么？”

“他害怕继续当你的室友。”Thor难得耐心的解释，“毕竟你进来一周就招惹了阿萨军团和Romain，而他只剩下两年的刑期。他不想卷入什么麻烦，所以央求我的手下试图调换囚室，这瓶药是他作为交换的代价。”

Loki微微睁大的绿眼睛让Alpha喉咙有些发痒，Thor又将药瓶往前递了递。

“吃吧，我没恶意，这药我留着也没用。如果你不想烧到医务室的话。”

特工最终接过了药，冰凉的水滑进咽喉让人在发烧中获得短暂的清醒。很讽刺，这还是自十六岁后第一次有人向他伸出援手，却是在监狱里，来自他最开始划定的“敌人”，这让Loki的内心很复杂。

牢房里一时安静的无人说话，只有Alpha与Omega呼吸声浅淡地交缠着。

“为什么是你换囚室？”Loki瘦削的面容半隐在阴影中，难得单刀直入Thor的目的——Justin求的是阿萨军团的囚犯，可不是Thor本人。

“当然是为了监视你。”Thor翘着唇角，“在目标相同的情况下，监视是必要的。”

Loki神色一僵，他完全没想到Thor Hunter会这么直白。可不等再多说什么，金发男人已经起身又从包袱中摸出另一瓶药，那是Thor要Justin支付的“利息”，但他并不准备把这个告诉Loki。

“把这个也涂了，外部损伤用的。你自己来，我就不占Omega的便宜了。”

不知是Thor过分坦荡的“绅士”举动还是发烧带来的高热，这让特工的脸颊耳根蓦地发红。

而金发的大块头将双手支在上铺的床架上，湛蓝色的眼睛从胳膊与床栏之间的缝隙里露出来。他没有说出心中所有的想法，却忍不住想要去逗逗下铺这个别扭的家伙。

“不是你自己说的么，Laufeyson？关于Dr. Walker，咱俩可以再谈？”

**

虽然很想拿玻璃刃捅死自己的新室友，但相安无事的监狱生活还是得过下去。

Loki告诫自己：别干傻事，在囚室里谋杀狱友简直是蠢上天的主意，毕竟连定“嫌疑人”的过程都不必有，是谁行凶一目了然。

只是他却始终想不出Thor搬过来的真正理由。

——如果只是要监视他的话，未免也太大费周章了。而就算特工不愿意承认，有了Thor的存在，Romain也不会再轻易盯着127号牢房。加上不知是不是在餐厅打了一架又和Thor同处一个屋檐下的缘故，他被监狱中其他囚犯骚扰的概率也直线下降，这让特工能够腾出更多的时间专注在制定越狱计划上。

从结果来看，明显是自己的收益比较大。

这就让Thor的目的显得更难以捉摸。

总不能是他喜欢自己吧？思考到这里时特工不免发出嗤笑。他不觉得自己是什么值得喜欢的人，更何况这儿是弱肉强食丛林法则的汤加监狱，不是度假的夏令营。如果说Thor Hunter对他存的是什么“以物易物”的性欲的话，可信度还更高一点。

倒是Thor最近有些奇怪。

在过去半月的相处中，除了一点点弄清监狱的地形图之外，Loki同时也觉察到Thor Hunter是个乐观到超乎想象的家伙。

这个男人会愉快的大笑，拍着狱友的肩膀讲荤段子，会在放风时间精准地投出三分球，快乐得不像是坐牢，更像在某个无忧无虑的大学里过他的校园生活。只要他想，他能和所有犯人打好关系，天生的领导力让Thor Hunter看起来就像个亮闪闪的发光体。

他是和Loki截然不同的人，所以当愁绪爬上这样的人脸上的时候，就格外明显起来。

Thor的确遇到了麻烦。

当狱警拉开探视室的铁门，看见Viktor叔父坐在探视间中的时候，他就知道自己的麻烦大了。

他原本以为西帝汶距离阿斯加德足够遥远，却没想到还是被叔父发现了行踪。Viktor是他父亲的弟弟，也是继Thor之后整个家族的第二顺位继承人。所以可想而知，他的这位叔父有多么希望自己从这个世界上彻底消失。

“Viktor叔叔。”

“Thor！”和Thor同样拥有一头灿金头发的中年人给了他一个大大的拥抱。

但类同黑手党的军火家族或许从根骨里就缺乏真诚，在几轮的客套与嘘寒问暖之后，Viktor便将话题带到了Thor为什么不继续他的生物学硕士学位上。

“父亲去世了。”

“这可不是你故意在西帝汶街头打死人，被关进汤加监狱的理由。”

Thor对Viktor充长辈的做派感到好笑，他示意对方可以更加直接点：“您千里迢迢来找我并不是为了苛责我为什么没拿到硕士毕业证书的吧？”

Viktor转了转指根处的戒指：“Thor，你被判了二十年，家族事业可不能这么长时间没人打理。”

“我不觉得事到如今家族还有什么地方是‘需要打理’的？”这个话题让伤痛不可抑制地侵入年轻男人湛蓝色的眼瞳中。

“但你我都知道，你父亲的势力可不仅仅是在阿斯加德，还有尼达维、约顿海姆……”

“Viktor，如果我是你的话，就绝不会碰那些东西，那不是属于你的。”

年长者像是被年轻的狮王震慑到了，可奸猾的老油条又很快咧出一抹绅士且虚伪的笑容：“Thor，我知道你进来别有目的，但是我有的是办法让你永远也出不来。”

“没有我的印章，你对家族同样无能为力。”Alpha愤怒地指出。

“那就把家族印章交出来！我还能保证你活着离开这里。”

“不可能。”

Thor的胸膛剧烈起伏着，被Viktor找到绝对是失误，但家族印章亦是绝不可能交出去的东西。

Viktor平复气息，了然的点点头：“Well，Thor，那我下次再来看你。”他撂下这句话，仍旧维持着古老家族特有的优雅，字里行间中却又透出一种阴鸷来。优雅的中年男人整理西装，很快离开不符合他身份的探监室。

Thor深深地望向叔父的背影。

年轻的金发Alpha原本以为汤加监狱还算坚固，然而他这个“新手”都可以用最快速度爬上监狱小头目的位置，可想而知在高墙与电网之下的腐朽其实是早已沁入每一寸泥土。

最先发难的是外围，就在Viktor提出要Thor交出家族印章的一周后，他忽然联络不上管家Heimdall，没有Heimdall他就相当于被夺走了通向外面的眼睛。而在之后的第三天，Romain给Thor带来了一份讣告。讣告连同警察的调查记录：Heimdall被人残忍的射杀在家中，发现的时候尸体已经僵硬了，法医甚至没能找到符合弹道的枪支。

简而言之，连是什么枪射杀的Heimdall都无从判断。

但Thor知道是什么枪，那是他的家族改装自制的枪支，弹头更经过处理形成毒弹，只需要一枪就足可以搅碎人的内脏，而如果射击的不是要害，更会让死者在死前痛苦挣扎上许久，这种枪也叫作“拷问枪”。

他的叔父是想问出印章和父亲留下的诸多海外账户的信息，可更多的是给Thor一个警告：让他搞清楚，谁才是家族的新领袖。

第二个发难的便是Romain，狱警头目之所以能对Thor睁一只眼闭一只眼，可不仅仅是为了那几包烟，更多的还有每个月由Heimdall打到他账户上一笔数目可观的钱。但Heimdall的死亡明显给他提了个醒：Thor Hunter失去了供给他高额灰色收入的渠道。

鹰钩鼻子的狱警在走廊上拦住了落魄的金发男人。

他将Thor逼至墙角，皮笑肉不笑的说：“Hunter，如果我十天后不能见到钱准时出现在我的账户上，我就关你一个月的禁闭，再把你丢到鸡奸犯密布的B区去。到时候你需要担心的可就不是Laufeyson的小屁股了。”

Romain的威胁不仅仅体现在语言上，从第二天开始就有连环杀人犯，甚至是阿萨军团内的几个Alpha接连对Thor发起挑衅。

而来自家族的暗杀比预想中的更快——

那是监狱每半年一次的健康检查，每个囚犯都被要求注射传染病疫苗。囚犯们被勒令按照牢房的序列号排成队，逐个接种。

按照队列顺序，Loki走在Thor的身后。

特工知道这个大块头最近没有精神，不再像刚刚认识时那样“无忧无虑”，颊边没怎么打理过的胡茬与眼下青黑充分的说明了这个问题。他没来由的有些在意，思考让Loki的视线一时停驻在注射室门口的男护士身上。

那名护士正在核对名单，每五个人一组进入诊疗室，进入前会喊名字。

特工卓绝的视线发现护士打勾的笔尖在Thor Hunter这个名字上多停留了几秒，又虚虚画了一个圈，跟着护士抬起头，灰色的眼睛扫视队列好似在确定囚犯们的长相。他做的极为小心，只装作点人的样子，可这并没有逃过特工的眼睛。

护士为什么会需要确定囚犯的长相？

而不等他再多思考，男护士的视线便锁定在他身前这个金发蠢货的身上，即便只多停留了1.5秒，对于Loki来说也足够构成危险信号。跟着就像验证他的推断般，那护士拨开囚犯挤入诊疗室。

隔着透明的玻璃窗，Loki看见他就像寻常辅助医生时那样又从柜子里拿出几盒疫苗，可桌子上明明还有没注射完的。

护士更用身体精准地挡住了监控视屏，手脚麻利地把疫苗摆放的顺序简单的调换了一下。

Loki心中一紧。

护士很快出来，队列又继续缓慢向前。

五分钟后，终于轮到了连同Thor与Loki在内的五个人。金发大个子没有心情在乎周遭的事情，心烦之下他做什么都有些漫不经心，甚至十分配合的卷起衣袖。只有Loki紧盯着医生的手。疫苗被取出盒子，按照医生的工作习惯被整齐地码在桌面上，打算依次给囚犯们注射。

最中间的第三只。

其实Hunter死掉会对自己更有利，特工想。他眼见医生拆开一只新的一次性针管，将针管尖端插入疫苗瓶口中，针管被倒着举起来时从尖端小小地泚出水珠，如果待会那瓶毒疫苗也是这样被吸出，被注射进Hunter的身体……

Loki最终一咬牙。

“啊嗯！”他蓦地弯下腰，发出了痛苦的呻吟。

站在他身边的Thor一愣，条件反射的立刻搀住他：“Laufeyson？！”

“呜——”Loki却只是痛叫，身体脱力般虚软在Thor怀里。

医生诧异地回头：“你怎么回事？”当看清Loki“痛苦”的样子，他忙搁下手中的针管站起身。

“疼……”Loki努力抬起头，苍白的脸色与带着水雾的绿眼睛在这个时候格外具有说服力。

医生一皱眉，监狱工作的经验让他判断面前的囚犯要么是晕针，要么就是趁机想干点什么。但黑发青年瘦削的身材到底让他放松了少许警惕，他对扶住Loki的金发Alpha道：“你，带他去旁边休息一下，你俩等会儿再打。”

Loki撑住Thor的手臂踉跄着，在经过桌边时猛地向前扑出。

“哗啦”一声，桌面上摆着的五只疫苗毫无意外地全部碎裂在了地上。

“呕——”特工装作虚弱干呕的模样。

医生却没工夫理会他的状况，一屋子人的注意力全被碎裂的疫苗吸引。只见五只被打碎的疫苗药物很快与空气发生反应，其中四滩药水迅速由透明转为淡蓝，只有一滩发出“滋滋啦啦”奇怪的化学反应，更传出一阵刺鼻难闻的酸味。

Thor一惊，蓦地低头望向软在他怀中的黑发青年，Loki却像是浑无所觉，只将脸埋在他怀中好似在忍耐难受。

那天当他们顺利接种完安全的疫苗，冷汗浸透了Thor后背的衣服。

127号囚室的门在两人身后重新合拢，等狱警走后，劫后余生的Alpha立刻想找他的狱友说点什么。

“Laufeyson……”

特工却径直躺回床上，用后背对着他。

“Hunter，我们扯平了。”


	20. 合谋

又是新的一日，“嘟——”一声巨大的通知铃在监狱内响起，预示着放风时间的开始。

Loki缓缓地走出囚室。

今天是难得的星期日，没有工厂劳作任务，大多数囚犯都愿意选择在放风时间去操场上呼吸新鲜空气。Loki很容易便在人群中找到了Dr. Hancock Walker。

他隔着段距离给矮胖的博士使了个眼色，示意他去人较少的楼侧说话。

眼见着阿萨军团的人此次并没有将自己团团围住，甚至放任了Loki的靠近，矮胖的博士心中一紧。他犹豫了几秒，最终跟了上去。

Loki正站在楼侧的石墙下等他。

这个年轻人总让他畏惧，博士的心里隐隐打鼓。Loki虽然看起来斯文绅士，身上却比Thor更有种难以靠近的凌厉与狠劲儿。尤其是当他侧过脸瞧向自己的时候，五官俊美到精致，可那双绿眼睛却屡屡看得他心中飕飕生凉。

那是独行的野兽才会有的眼神。

博士咽了口唾沫，将帽子抓在手中：“你得理解……我之前被阿萨军团的人保护着，和Thor也有协议，他带我出去、我给他情报。Thor来这里已经有小半年了。”

“很良好的契约精神，博士。”

Loki当然理解Dr. Walker的做法，如果换做他，也会选择看起来资源更多，更为强大的合作伙伴。

“不过我看阿萨军团的人今天可没有庇护你。”他单刀直入的说。

不仅仅是今天，事实上伴随着前几日开始不断有人挑衅Thor的地位，这位Dr. Walker享受的庇护也不再牢靠。此刻下手的确有趁人之危的嫌疑，不过特工并不觉得自己需要和Thor讲什么同寝友谊。他将之前医务室的帮助归咎于在自己受伤时Thor也曾提供药品，他们扯平了。他可一点儿也不想和那个脑子里都是肌肉的家伙扯上关系，安稳顺利地完成任务才是一个特工应有的职业素养，之前几周他已经被Hunter绊住足够多的脚步。

想到这里Loki压下心中零星那一点儿名为“在意”的情绪，专心撬起室友的墙角。

被他说中心事的博士瑟缩了一下。

“Well，年轻人。”Dr. Walker紧张地将帽子压在那向前挺出的肚子上，“监狱这个地方的势力总是变化很快的，Thor怎样我并不在意，但你必须承认他是个强悍的人，我并不想沦为你们两个相互争夺的目标。”

他说得直白，带着中年人特有的懦弱与市侩：如果Loki没有明确带他出去的方法，或者除非确认Thor完全失势，他不会轻易松口，因为他并不打算夹在他们两个之间。

这让Loki皱紧眉头。

博士局促地舔舔嘴唇：“呃，我可以给一个建议么？”他小心翼翼地觑着面前的黑发青年，“你们为什么不联手呢？我是说……Thor拥有囚犯和外面的资源，而我猜想你应该也有人帮助。如果联手的话，我们都不需要再起争执，没有人想在这个鬼地方呆很久。”

Loki心中一顿，他不想认同面前老头儿的话，可理智上却清楚这是个好提议。

更何况汤加监狱的情况远比他想象的要复杂得多——

最开始进来的时候，Loki认为熟知监狱内部构造，再有狱警充作内应，带出一个Dr. Walker并不困难。可是真等进入监狱内部，他才发觉情况不止如此。

跨国作业缺乏接应，JNSA更不可能给他过多资源，因为一旦暴露，简单的营救任务就有可能会变成国际问题。而狱警能提供的情报也非常有限，这里采取的是跨区分工作业，他认识的狱警是在B区工作，所以就算能够告知轮班与监控的大致状况，并且给他一定的掩护，帮助也是微乎其微的。

所以他此刻虽找Dr. Walker谈判，但对于怎样逃出去却并没有更加切实的计划。

而和Thor联手，无疑是眼下加快进程的最好方法。那个金发大家伙潜入的时间远比他长，更在囚犯中颇有声望。即便有人挑衅，但只要Thor想，解决起来应该都不成问题。

Loki不知道自己为何会对他有这样的信心，也许是因为Thor那一身都快要长到脑髓里的肌肉。但不得不说，当Dr. Walker说出这个提议的一瞬间，他心里某个极微小的角落莫名松了口气。

不，该死，他才没有那么觉得！

“我会考虑的。”Loki偏开头，终止了与Dr. Walker的谈话。

放风时间很快结束。

**

等回到囚室的时候，Thor已经回来了。Loki略略感到意外，要知道这个喜欢热闹的大个子曾经可是不到最后一分钟绝不进门的脾性。

Thor正坐在他的床上，背脊弓成一道弧，汗水淋透背心更让那头金色的短发打成绺，这让他看起来有种说不出的颓唐。Alpha瞥见Loki，连忙站起身，似乎对霸占对方的床铺很不好意思。

“Sorry，I…”他侧过身体像是要掩饰什么。

但这又怎么能逃过特工的眼睛？Loki明显看见对方的拳面指骨上沾着血迹，隐藏在阴影中的左脸颧骨上也好像有一处淤青。

“怎么弄的？”他只顿了一秒便开口问道。

他当然不是关心面前这个蠢货，只是突然想到了Dr. Walker的提议。之前Thor占据上风时不好谈条件，此刻这个金发Alpha处于劣势正是谈判的好时机。而谈判技巧，自然是要在开头给予对方愿意交流的态度。

Thor像是有些惊讶，刚想说话却扯到唇角伤口，轻轻嘶了一声。

“打输了？”Loki忍不住翘起嘴角。

Omega的揶揄让Alpha冷哼一声：“怎么可能，就是被围攻偷袭挨了几下子，不过我还是赢了。”

“逞勇斗狠可不能让你得到什么，最近心情不好？”

Loki的关心让Thor放松下来一些。

特工再次在心中强调一切都是为了任务，他朝Thor伸出手：“让我看看？”

而真等看清对方的伤势，Loki还是免不了皱起眉头，这个蠢货不知道怎么打的，拳面上甚至还有碎裂的玻璃碴，唇角和嘴角也都带着伤。

“坐下。”

黑发青年命令道，语气里掺了自己都不清楚的冷然。Loki同时从床垫下面翻出Thor之前给他的、尚没有用完的伤药和纱布，蹲在了Alpha面前。

“……我没什么事。”Thor别开脸。

他原本想问Loki为什么这么做，话到嘴边又觉得他俩之间就是应该有这样的默契——自己不也没什么理由的对他挺在意么？

Loki小心处理着Alpha手上的伤：“你该寻求帮助的，监狱不是单打独斗就能赢的地方。”

“我失去势力了。”Alpha沉默了一会儿，坦言道。

他原本以为说出类似的话很困难，毕竟自从父亲去世后，他被迫一夜长大，前一天还是在读的硕士生，后一天就必须是合格的军火家族继承人，Thor只觉得自己已经太久没有放松过。

“因为那个探视对象？”Loki忽然问。

他是为了套出情报，不管联手与否，自己和Thor的目标都是一致的，所以掌握越多信息，越容易占据有利地位。

“你知道？”

Loki低下头，压下心中的确关心Thor景况的想法，将心思更多集中到谋划上。特工让自己的神情显得更加无害一点：“那次探视后你的情绪变得很厉害，我就算想不在意都难吧？而且还有医务室的事……”

Thor苦笑了下，像是终于找到了宣泄的出口：“是我叔父。我父亲死的突然，连一封遗嘱都没有留下。而如果我死了，我叔父就会是唯一的继承人。”

“看来有钱人也有有钱人的烦恼？”Loki下意识放轻声音开了个玩笑，却更似一种连他自己都不清楚的别扭的安慰。

他笑起来的时候很温柔，惹得Alpha闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

“那为什么进来？我是说既然这里对你这么危险。”Loki又问。

处理好Thor手上的伤，他站起身。监狱的牢门在放风时间结束后就已合拢，而不知不觉间两人便挤在同一方不足十坪的狭小空间里，或者说这个空间里只有他们两个人。

Omega手中拿着棉球：“May I？”

他是问能不能处理Thor脸上的伤势。

Alpha赶忙分开双腿，让Omega可以站得更近一点，两人在浑无所觉之下都进入了对方极为亲近的领域内。

“呃嗯……我家是做运输生意的，不是什么正规物品，你能想象的违禁品我们都运。”

“哇哦！”Loki配合着小小低呼。

“不过我父亲不让我参与生意，说起来可笑，他出事的时候我还在学校准备我的生物学期末考试。”

“高材生还能以一敌五？”

“如果你从6岁开始每年夏令营都是和雇佣兵待在一起的就可以。我爸虽然不让我参与家里的生意，但他并不希望我不会自保。”Thor说。

“是个好爸爸。”Loki望向Alpha的眼睛。

Thor提到父亲难免让他想起Laufey，他唯一得到过的一份家庭的温暖。

特工深吸一口气压下心绪：“所以你来这里是为了调查你父亲的死因？那和……Dr. Walker有关系？”

Thor承认：“对。我调查了很久，他们最后一次运输的货物、上家和货物用途，那个人都清楚。可他不告诉我，除非我把他从这里弄出去。”

“倒是合理的交易。”

这让Loki很难不想起自己，他何尝不是为了调查独自一人踏上旅途？思考让特工手下一顿，沾着药水的纱布就在Thor的脸上停了停。

“啊嘶——”Alpha吃痛，下意识便用手攥住了Omega的窄腰。

这使得两个人的视线一下子撞在一起。

他们蓦地都有点儿脸红，也许是因为过近的距离，也许是Thor刚刚袒露过心扉，又可能还有别的一点儿什么……

“不如我们联手吧。”Loki忽然说。

他的心脏跳得很快，这和预期的计划完全不一样。然而看着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，他下意识地便又说——

“我也是为了我父亲。”

这话并不假。

虽然早就杀了Sam Thompson，那个杀害他父亲的杀手，可是JNSA的训练也让Loki很快意识到想要他父亲命的人不可能是一个职业杀手。Loki并没有执着于复仇的意思，他已经手刃了直接下手的人，可还是不自觉留心了Sam过去的雇主，也是因为这个原因他才发现了Thanos的异常。

Thanos和他父亲没什么关系，不过近几年这个泰坦的幸存者、前任公爵活动的却越发频繁，他觉得不对便将情况上报给JNSA，这才引得组织派他来追查Thanos的前得力手下Dr. Walker。

特工虽然只说了半分话，但这件事本身却不违背Laufey希望他做个好人的愿望。

Thor定定地望向他。

Loki还以为对方不愿意，又劝说道：“你有囚犯的势力，而我有狱警帮忙。我们联手，应该很快就能带他出……”

“谢谢你，Loki。”却不想Alpha一把搂紧了他的腰杆。

这还是Thor第一次在他面前表现得像个24岁的大男孩，而直到这一刻Loki才意识到，自己和对方都不过只是二十出头的年轻人而已。属于他们的原本该是在阳光下的大学生活，恋爱，或者拥有一份体面的工作，而不是在监狱中挣扎求生。

他的眉尖皱了皱，缓缓抬起手在Alpha的背脊上轻轻拍了拍。

“Easy, easy. ”

他不知是安慰Thor，还是在安慰他自己。

Alpha闷哼一声，忽然用力将他搂得更紧了。

**

那日之后，他们便密切的合作起来。

考虑到Dr. Walker是个内向却奸猾的家伙，两人不约而同决定暂且不将具体的计划告诉他——只要把人带出去就好，至于怎么实施就是Thor和Loki两个人的事了。

“我要人。”Loki靠着床柱看着Thor摆弄监狱的地图。

为了遮挡狱警的视线，他们早早就将床单挂在了充作牢门的铁栏杆上。此刻牢房内倒像是一个只有他们两个人共享的秘密基地。

Alpha头也不回地挑挑眉梢：“好。不过你要给我充足的时间问出我想知道的所有资料，之后人你带走。”

Loki对这个答案很满意，连带着对这份交易也非常满意。Thor比他想象中的要好说话得多，这个大个子可能有点荷尔蒙过剩，对自己总有些意料之外的照拂。而不得不说，这种建立在尊重基础上的优待让Loki还是很受用的。

如果不是出狱后就要分道扬镳，他有时候甚至觉得和Thor来上一发也不错。

他的视线难免胶着在Thor的肌肉上——

在他们达成协议后，Thor很快振作起来。Loki看着他在操场的公用电话亭打通了几个电话，之后便迎来了一次探视，Loki见到了Thor的雇佣兵朋友们，一个金发的帅哥，一个大胡子的壮汉和一个亚洲裔的可靠男人。半月之后，他们带来了Viktor车毁人亡的消息，并且给Romain的户头上存了一大笔钱。

虽然远没有管家在的时候那样顺风顺水，但Thor很快凭借自己的实力在监狱中重掌地位，他靠拳头与威慑力重新坐稳阿萨军团头领的交椅，经历变故的年轻Alpha愈加成熟，如果说之前他是一头被架上王座的幼狮，如今便是在逐步成长为合格的狮王。

这很难让Loki不被吸引目光。

就算讨厌陌生人的靠近，但这个朝夕相处的金发大块头就是有那么点儿不同。Thor足够强悍，足够尊重他，也足够的……火辣。

“你说的是这个地方么？”Thor指着图纸上一个小小的方块。

Loki收回视线，起身走过去。

特工本是认真地低头查看图纸上的位置，Thor则为方便侧转身体贴在他斜后方。只是牢房很小，两个身高都不俗的成年男人都站起来后，就不得不挤到一起。

夏日的炎热让他们只穿着单件囚衣，Thor的呼吸很快喷吐到Loki的颈项上，让敏感的Omega一缩。

“怎么了？”Thor扶住他的腰。

恰在这时狱警巡视的声音传来。

“都把帘子掀下来！”狱警用警棍在栏杆上发出刺耳的刮划声，“127号房间，Hunter，Laufeyson！”

Thor立刻轻推了一把Loki，特工默契地点头。

“给你一分钟提上裤子打开帘子Hunter！”狱警加快脚步走到他们的牢房门口，“你们做爱的频率都快要生出一窝小杂种了！”

他的斥责顿时引发了周围囚室的哄笑——为了掩盖正在密谋的事情，Thor和Loki一有机会就会将帘子放下来。而放下帘子在监狱中是约定俗成的“正在打炮”的意思，好在两个准备越狱的人对于狱内名声都不怎么在意。

又或者说，血气方刚的Alpha与Omega对于这样的暗示心照不宣地都觉得有种心头发痒的刺激。

Thor一把拽掉上衣揉乱自己的金发，同时回头望向Loki。

黑发青年在被子里对他比了个OK的手势。

Thor这才一把扯掉帘子。

狱警挑着眉梢看着赤裸上身邋遢地套着囚裤的Thor，和缩在下铺裹着被子只露出两只绿眼睛的Loki。他顿时不屑又讥讽的调侃道：“Laufeyson，你可真是个诱人的小婊子。要是哪天被Hunter搞出崽子来，监狱里可不会给你休产假。不过你倒是可以用你的屁股讨好一下Boss们。”

他的本意旨在羞辱一下这个漂亮的新人，毕竟在他看来Loki是个便宜的家伙——能卖给Hunter，自然也能卖给他们这些狱警。

却不想站在门口的Alpha用手撑住监狱的栏杆。

“Sir，孩子和人我都养得起。”

痞气中透出认真的话顿时让狱警的脸色颇为难堪，他威胁性地用警棍用力狠狠一怼Thor的肩膀，快步离开了127号牢房。

重新拉上帘子后，Thor发现Omega的脸上正浮现出一抹似笑非笑的神情。

“Mr. Hunter，我以为保持低调和忍耐是最基本的素养？”Loki扬起眉峰。他并不介意狱警的说辞，就像靴子不会在意足下蝼蚁的嘶叫。

金发的大男孩却挠了挠头发，他赤裸的上身有着偾张的肌肉，而因夏日炎热附着在肌肉上的薄汗更像是给他的身体渡上了一层性感的膜。他正逆光站着，俊美强悍得宛如一尊神像。

“不，监狱里都以为我们是一对儿不是么？”Thor忽然说，他的目光灼灼地盯向特工。

“所以我想我得保护好自己的人。”


	21. Frist Time

距离Thor与Loki确认联手又过了两周，两周之中他们搞定了前期准备，打算正式实施计划。与此同时，Thor也迎来了又一次的狱内探访。

根部带着锈迹的铁条将初秋高爽的天空割裂成一块一块的，像是在提醒此处并非自由之所。远远儿听到脚镣撞击地面的碎响，Fandral连忙回过身，正瞧见自己的Boss被狱警带入探视室。

只不过这一次他的身份是Thor的律师。

这意味着他们拥有更多交谈的时间，交流内容受到法律保护不会被监听录音。

“怎么样？”

Thor跨坐到Fandral对面的椅子上。比起Loki面前的那个大男孩和冲动的狱中一霸，现在的金发Alpha更多了几分凌厉。

只可惜Fandral带来的并不是什么好消息。

雇佣兵舔了舔嘴唇：“不太好，您的家族印章虽然起到了威慑效果，却不足以让我们动用更多的内部资源，我们终究不是Odin家族的人。”

“就是说，杀死Viktor让那群老家伙不敢轻举妄动，但只要我在这里多停留一天，家族分崩离析的风险也就越高，是么？”

“……对。”

即便不愿承认，Fandral也给不出别的答案。

他和Hogun、Volstagg是Odin从小培养起的雇佣兵，更是Thor最坚强的后盾。

Odin是个老谋深算的人，他不希望自己的儿子过早涉及家族的军火生意（当然是军火，而不是违禁品运输），但他从不轻忽对Thor的培养：明智的王者不会寻求战争与杀戮，却时刻做好万全的准备。所以少年时起，Thor便被扔进雇佣兵训练营训练，他可以徒手撂翻数个Alpha，更可以蒙上双眼在30秒内完成一只突击步枪的拆卸。

但现在的情况非常糟糕，这也是Thor前段时间必须伪装成一个刚刚失去父亲的脆弱幼狮的原因。Heimdall的死不仅仅是让Thor了老友与管家，也切断了他在外界的眼睛，以及对家族势力的远程遥控。

“计划安排到什么程度了？”

“只能到公海接应。”Fandral叹气，“你知道的，Odin家在那次事情之后元气大伤，那群老滑头们根本不愿意冒险，他们不可能让家族对上一整个国家。我们的确需要一个内部帮手。”

Thor点点头：“怎么样，Laufeyson的来历查出来了么？”

“这就是第二个坏消息，他是约顿海姆JNSA的特工。”

这个答案让Thor面色一凝，虽然之前就猜测Loki的身份非同寻常，却没有想到对方竟然会是政府工作人员。JNSA的机制对于Thor与Fandral这样的人来说自然不是什么秘密——以年龄推断，黑发青年是怎样进入那个组织的不言而喻：少年犯、死刑犯。更糟糕的是，JNSA是出了名的为达目的不择手段。

“所以你确定还要用他么？他很可能会背叛你。”

Thor湛蓝色的眼瞳忽然变得深邃：“他救过我的命。”

原来Heimdall出事的一瞬间，他就在脑中拟出了数种应对的方法。只不过，他原以为叔父的暗杀是买通监狱内部的凶徒，或者离间狱警与阿萨军团的下属行凶，万万没想到对方会在疫苗上做手脚。那日他的确有些松懈，如果没有Loki，他已经死了。

那之后，他不得不伪装出失措、颓唐又冲动的模样，好让更多隐藏的暗杀者放松警惕，露出破绽。

但Thor没有料到Loki的反应，他没想到瘦削的黑发青年会蹲在他面前，细致认真地为他包扎，宽慰他、安抚他。

这让Alpha格外内疚……

“你不会对他动心了吧？”Fandral忽然像是窥破了什么。

“管好你自己的事，我的事不用你操心。”

Alpha蓦地抬起眼，将记录Loki的那份文件夹扔回Fandral怀中，单方面结束了这场谈话。

**

Thor缓缓走在监狱的走廊上，脚镣摩擦地面的声音让思绪重新沉静下来。

汤加监狱不是由着他任性胡来的地方。父亲的过世与家族的巨变全部来自那个叫做Thanos的男人的倾轧，在解决这件事之前他没有时间与资格沉湎于情感中，而Loki Laufeyson更不是什么合适的恋爱对象，一个特工，还是来自JNSA的特工。

Thor深吸一口气，压下心中翻涌的情感：是他考虑得太多了，目前最重要的还是带着Dr. Walker逃出监狱。

返回囚犯区的时候放风时间尚未结束，囚犯们正三三两两的挤在走廊与牢房的门前。狱警解开他的镣铐，Thor活动着手腕脚腕，穿过拥挤的人群向127号囚室走去，回去的时候，一贯比他提前归来的Loki却不在牢房内，125号牢房中一名叫Jared的手下却叫住了他。

“Boss，有个事儿，弟兄们有半个多小时没有看到Laufeyson了。”

Thor皱紧眉头。

“他没有单独接触Dr. Walker，开始时我们以为他去了操场或洗衣房，但刚刚弟兄们去瞧了一圈，也不在那里。”

Thor心中一凛，他把住二楼的栏杆，视线穿过四层囚室间的空场望向对面一楼的几间牢房，观察了一会后忽然问：“看到‘Malekith’了么？”

Malekith就是人体雕塑狂在监狱中的诨名。

Jared一怔，视线顺着Thor的目光望过去：“没有，的确有一阵子没瞅见了，您怎么问这个？”

Thor的脸色霎时变得难看起来。

这要说到前几日他和Loki共同制定的越狱计划——

作为西帝汶境内唯一一座重刑犯监狱，汤加监狱是戒备极为森严的地方，想要从这里出去，没有人脉、不用点手段是万万行不通的。而从Loki弄来的完整地形图上判断，餐厅就是最佳的突破地点。

汤加监狱历史悠久，一百多年的岁月中此地历经数次翻修与扩建，每一次都在加强戒备和更新设施，Thor和Loki正是想利用这一点。

他们发现就在如今的厨房后面紧挨着曾经的死囚区，那片区域早已弃置，年久失修没有监控与现代化的警报装置。所以只要能够穿过曾经的死囚区，就可以抵达位于废弃囚区后方的外部车辆停车场。那里每三天都会有一辆大型冷冻厢货车来配送食材，以供给监狱内500名囚犯的饮食。虽然上车后还有一道检查关卡需要通过，但那都是能够解决的问题。

简而言之，劫持或替换掉那辆车就是他们逃出这里的机会。

不过首当其冲的是：必须想办法将工作地点换到厨房，他们才有可能利用每日做饭的空余对连通废弃死囚区的墙壁进行挖掘和爆破。麻烦的是，厨房是那群以Malekith为首的杀人犯的地盘。

前几天Thor孤身一人去谈判，给出相对优渥的条件。Malekith是个傲慢却识时务的家伙，当Thor用薪水可观的加工厂工作和厨房做交换时，他欣然同意。只是明天才是正式交接的日子，Malekith又是出名的诡诈奸猾，Loki在这个时间点失去踪迹，很难不让他产生不好的联想。

金发Alpha的视线在整个囚区中逡巡起来。

放风时间临近结束，愈多囚犯返回囚区，徘徊在一楼的空场中与牢房门前，Thor却没有在任何一个地方看到Loki，他的目光很快锁住囚区入口，却仍旧没在返回的熙攘人群中发现那个熟悉的瘦削身影。

“嘟——”

巨大的预备铃声响起，这意味着五分钟后将迎来点名。

恰在此时，Thor瞧见一个隶属杀人犯团伙的人正獐头鼠目地左右四顾，着急忙慌地朝门外挤去。Thor心中一紧，一把搡开了挡在面前的Jared。

“头儿！”

Thor却顾不上，他越走越快，只觉得心脏砰砰地砸击着心房。

别出事，千万别出什么事。

野兽的第六感却让他觉得有哪里不太对劲，这种想法拖拽着他的胃部往下沉，哪还记得几分钟前才决定别再和Loki牵扯过深，只将心思放在营救Dr. Walker身上？

冲进囚区外阴暗的走廊，Thor薅住坦克性奴“小鸡崽”的衣领，将人一把重重地摁在墙上。

“Loki去哪儿了？！”

懦弱驼背的青年岂会料到来自阿萨军团老大的骤然袭击？他被背转双手压在墙上，打了个寒颤。

“……啊？”小鸡崽的咽喉中滚出迷茫颤音，灰蒙蒙的眼睛因为失焦而睁大。“Mr. Hunter，我、我就是去抽根烟。”

他心惊胆战地说着，又似为取信Thor般抖抖索索地从裤兜里摸出一根早被磋磨的皱皱巴巴的“好货”。

Thor一看就知道，那是坦克赏给他的手卷大麻烟叶。

这个该死的家伙原来只是想乘着放风快结束的空档，找个偏僻无人的地方爽上一发，根本不是因为Loki。

Thor悻悻松开手，更多的不安却笼罩上他，Loki至今没回牢房，他压着小鸡崽的地方正是返回监狱区的必经之路，如果Loki回来他们一定会撞见。

那人呢？

“Boss，”小鸡崽缩了缩脖颈，“我、我十几分钟前在图书馆看到过Laufeyson，如果你是问这个的话……”

“……”

Thor迅速扔下他跑向图书馆，中途闪避过两个前往狱区的狱警，向图书馆所在的负二楼冲去。

感谢这个时间段狱警们都准备去囚犯区点名，没有人呆在监控室，他才得以顺利穿过走廊。事实上一旦点名发现有缺席人员，紧随其后的便是暴力搜索与殴打。但Thor顾不上那么多，Loki从来谨慎小心，如果没有意外绝不会在这个时间还滞留在偏僻的地下室。

他无从清楚自己为什么会了解那个伪装成Beta来监狱卧底的Omega，Thor兀自将诸多不好的联想轰出大脑，脚步声在空旷的下行楼梯上撞出阴沉沉的闷响。

他三步并作两步跃下楼梯，一举撞开图书室的门。

图书室中却空无一人。

不，不对。

战斗的直觉让悍勇的Alpha很快感觉到空气中的凝滞，他的视线在遍布书架与破旧书桌的图书室中环绕一圈，很快定格在告解屋的门口。西帝汶的宗教信仰让汤加监狱内有一间专门存放宗教书籍的告解屋，屋中不设有监控与书桌。

『这是为了让那群罪人跪在里面好好的忏悔。』Thor犹记得典狱长这么说过。

但那间不足二十坪拥有空场的小屋，更像是某种藏污纳垢的暗渠。

他一脚踹开告解屋的门。

瞬间，屋内所有人的视线齐刷刷地集中过来，小小的屋中居然满满当当的挤着十来个人。

等瞧清屋内状况，Thor只觉得目眦欲裂。Loki正被这些人压制着围在中间，围堵他的人手中各个持握棍棒等凶器，而Omega的身上明显挂了彩。

屋内恃恶行凶的人却不是Malekith的手下，是占据监狱另外三分之一势力的帮派——黑熊帮。这群曾经盘踞在西帝汶北面的暴力犯罪团伙，各个人高马壮。为首只穿着背心的那名Alpha叫Edgar，是黑熊帮首领麾下的一个重要战将，他没有左耳，原本左耳的位置从头顶自下颌有巨大烧伤的瘢痕，据说是曾经纵火行凶留下的“勋章”。

Loki正被这群亡命徒围在中间。

Omega瞧见Thor，目光中闪过一抹隐忍的光芒。

Thor手臂上的青筋暴突。幸好，他没事。

“没想到你居然可以找来。”Edgar伸出舌尖舔着嘴角，“Hunter，你和那群杀人犯们想要联手对付黑熊帮的时候，就该知道我们会拿你的婊子解解闷儿。”

都是自己考虑不周的关系，监狱内部也堪比一个小型社会，如果他和Loki没有因为交易与Malekith走得过近的话，Edgar这帮人断不会误以为自己是要与其合作打压黑熊帮。

虽然是误会，但眼下不是回答的好时机，所以Alpha的回应是一记又快又凶狠的拳头。

对于Edgar等人来说即使真是误会又怎么样？八对二，没什么是比现在除掉Thor、蚕食他的势力更好的机会了。

混战转瞬拉开序幕。

Thor抄起一把椅子砸上Edgar的后脑，木椅应声而碎，劈头盖脸地砸下散落的木条，黑熊帮的暴徒们从嗓中发出犹如野兽般的嘶吼。

好在Loki一个翻滚迅速挣开桎梏，也加入战团。

Thor心中略松，知道他伤得不重。Alpha不敢稍停，立刻抄起一根带着铁钉的木条抛向不远处的Omega。Loki一把接住武器，两个人从东西两头突破围攻。

他们默契地试图将凶徒们引向更为开阔的图书室，整个过程中只有怒叱与皮肉碰撞的殴击声。

Thor的出现也让Loki缓过一口气，他之前是在图书馆查找资料时被突然袭击的，和黑熊帮的人素无瓜葛才让他没有提防，还好他抓住机会与八名凶徒僵持了十分钟的时间，如果Thor再晚一点……

傲气的特工心中不觉更怒，修长的双腿踩住书桌，凌空飞踢，正中一名凶徒面门。

Thor配合地抓住那人头发，给他补上了一个足以让鼻骨弯折的膝击。

“你还好吧？”

“现在是关心这种事的时候么？”Loki用拇指拭去唇角被勾拳打出的血迹。

Alpha用背脊顶住Omega的肩膀，特工并没有拒绝，他们不约而同的选择将后背交给彼此。焦灼的战况让他们没有功夫交流，只能用眼神传达着最简单的意图。

好在极高的默契令他们配合完美，分明没有一起打过架，两个人却像是合作多年的老战友，又或者……比战友更加亲密的关系。那些从初识开始的张力与契合炸开在两人之间，如果不是此时此刻还在战斗中，冲破血管的肾上腺素也许让他们更适合吻在一起。

然而碍于人数差距，接连撂倒几个人后，剩下的凶徒还是将两人团团围在中间。

Thor喘息着把Loki挡在身后，鲜血顺着他的额角蜿蜒流淌下来。

或许再给他和Loki一柄匕首，战局就会逆转。可是并没有如果，特工手中死死抓住那根椅子腿，上面仅剩的钉子已经扎在一名凶徒的身上，木棒也远没有敌方手中的短刃来的锋利。

战斗带着来的疯狂冲击着所有人的大脑，黑熊帮的凶徒们眼中密布的红血丝充分说明他们毫不介意弄出人命。

却在这时，门外轰轰隆隆的脚步声传来，更夹杂着狱警们愤怒的咆哮声。图书馆的门蓦地再度被大力撞开，六名腰间配着警棍，举着霰弹枪与防暴盾牌的狱警冲入屋内。

“都趴下！”

“所有人都趴下！”

Thor骤然转身将Loki护在怀里，警棍毫无意外地重重砸在金发Alpha宽厚的肩背上。

**

囚室的门在Loki与Thor面前合拢。

“Hunter，Laufeyson，一天的禁闭，没有饭。”Romain站在127号囚室面前，用警棍大力的砸击着牢房的栏杆，眼白暴突的眼睛大大地瞪着，极近凶悍。

如果不是没有弄出人命，再加上Jared的辅证和平时高额的贿赂，Thor和Loki不可能会这样顺利地在简单的包扎后就被押送回囚室。Romain最后警告了一次牢房中的两人，才率领狱警们离去。

黑熊帮八个主力全部被关禁闭的事情让整个A区沉默下来，有好事的囚犯躲在牢房中吹起口哨，可似乎谁都不敢真的在几位领头人发话之前太过聒噪。

然而这一切似乎又和囚室内的两个人并没有关系。

他们望向彼此，无声的鼓动冲击在彼此之间，像是有什么东西就要突破禁制，却又谁都没说出口。

“不说点什么吗？”Thor问。

“Well，你真的应该多带几个人来的。”Loki舔着自己淤青的唇角笑道。

Thor捂着受伤的肩背，侧身蹙眉瞧他。

这不觉让别扭的特工又有些担心起来：“你还好……唔——”

叫做Hunter的混账却猛地吻住了他。

他热情的亲吻带着搏命之后的后怕、庆幸和尚未平息的兴奋，仿佛赫然冲破最后一层禁制，勾着Loki回应起来。

特工远比表面上看起来的要温柔，这个别扭的家伙踽踽独行在黑暗之中，却又始终保持了一份善良。他会担心Thor、关照Thor，明明自己也受了伤却禁不住先担心面前大块头的安危。甚至刚刚打架的时候，他帮Thor挡下不知道多少次偷袭。

Thor觉得，他或许比想象中的更加重要。

战斗后始终没有平息的肾上腺素让他最终一把扣住特工窄腰，将Loki抵在了监狱坚硬的墙壁上。

他想……他想……

他就想像现在这么做！

落入口中的薄唇比想象中的要柔软，吮吸之中Alpha撬开特工口腔，让两个人的气息磕磕碰碰地纠缠到一处。

“嗯哼……”Loki昂起头，他正被Thor制住腰杆，但这并不妨碍他有些居高临下地望向金发的男人，手指报复性地在那头短短的金发上揪了揪，“不拉帘子么，Hero？”

Thor笑了起来。

127号囚室内的帘子终于第一次派上它真正的用途，这也让因斗殴事件暂时保持安静的囚犯们发出既惊诧又憋闷的怒吼。

帘子内的两人却管不了这些，Alpha用额头顶住了Loki的，舌尖再度在对方柔软的嘴唇上吮吸了起来。

“看起来，我们有一整天的时间。”霸道的男人说。

低沉的声音震的Omega心中一麻，Loki忽然觉得如果自己是外面那些囚徒，大概也会想要狠狠教训Thor Hunter一顿。可他顾不上，溜入Omega耳内的不止是低沉的话语，更有Alpha灵活的舌尖。

Omega猛地伸手隔着床单攥住了铁栏，白皙的手背上浮起淡青色的血管：“嗯……”

Alpha正一面吮吸他的身体一面顶他的胯。

这样的感觉太过疯狂与陌生，Loki的能力足够让他凭借智慧完成任务，所以从未用过JNSA教的那套色诱的把戏，换句话说，厌恶和任何人过深瓜葛的特工还从没有和他人有过如此近距离的亲密接触。

Loki·特工·Laufeyson还是个处男，恐惧与慌乱让他的心脏咚咚地狂跳起来。

不，更让他心跳加快的还有面前的男人。

男人爱抚着他，当这个懂得照顾他的男人用强健的躯体真正箍住他的时候，Loki浑身发热。

“唔嗯……”他羞恼地别开头。

他的上衣已经被Thor完全扒下来了，瘦削的身体被Alpha抱在怀中，Alpha霸道地顺着匀称且富有弹性的肌理一点点啄吻下去，留下殷红的印痕。瘦削身体上有不少淤青和旧伤疤，淤青来自刚才的战斗，每一道旧伤疤后又都或许隐藏着某次凶险的任务。

Alpha心中发疼，吻得更加卖力。

Loki被他弄得腿软，颈后的性腺克制不住地突突跳动着，本能的危机感令那双翠绿色的眼睛中侵染上雾气。

Thor却比他更快的意识到问题。男人将他的Omega一把压到下铺的床上，撩开Loki后颈的黑发舔舐被长期抑制剂压制住的性腺。注射长期抑制剂远比正常抑制剂更伤身，或许四五针就会让一个Omega永久的丧失生育能力。可谁又会去管一个特工是否能生育呢？Loki Laufeyson不过是JNSA一个可以被消耗的杀人利器而已。

但他对Thor的意义远超于此。

Alpha忘情地舔舐着，惹来Loki半趴在床上剧烈地喘息。当Omega的气息就快要冲破抑制剂的控制时，Thor一口咬了下去。

“啊……”Loki悠长地呻吟一声。

顺着性腺被注入的信息素让从来孤身一人的Omega感受到前所未有的温暖，那种顺着腺体向四肢百骸蔓延的温暖让他的身体彻底地放松下来。

一阵湿腻的热流顺着体内羞耻的甬道向下流淌。

Loki像是罹患了肌肤饥渴症的人，下意识地向后蹭了蹭。Thor则像是能看懂他每一个细小的想法，手不经愈发向下，从肌肤细腻的背脊摩挲到细窄的腰杆，把怀中别扭的家伙完全剥光。圆润白皙的屁股暴露出来的时候，Loki的脚趾羞耻地蜷缩着。

Alpha摸到了他股间的湿润。

“混账……”特工低哑地哼着，他知道身上的大块头还穿着衣服。

可不等他说出更多话，Alpha便将怀中的人翻转过来。男人毫不顾忌地压在Omega身上，开始脱衣服，他一件件地脱，就像某种充满力与美的色情表演，让结实的腹肌、胸肌一丝丝地裸露。跟着Thor压下裤缝，让那杆即将占有Omega的长枪从囚裤下弹出。

Omega如同受到蛊惑般伸手握住了它。

他还是第一次握住自己以外的东西，粗得惊人。更有种Alpha特有的雄性气息弥漫上来。特工喘息着，努力装作很有经验的模样——他可不想让这个家伙太得意。

“嘶……”Alpha却觉得对方不怎么熟练的动作美妙得简直令人疯狂。

Thor喘息着，开始摸索开拓柔软的领地，像霸主在即将攻占的城池边充满威胁的巡游。他用手指坏心眼地刮挠揉按，湿漉漉的水声很快响彻在整间狭小的囚室内。

Loki的唇中泄出诱人的呻吟，Alpha朗姆酒的气息熏得他发晕，让他无助地攥紧了身下的床单。

但手指怎么能够？他们都迫切地希望完全的占有彼此。只是开拓的紧致让Alpha略略皱起眉头，Thor忽然想到什么，怔了怔后问道。

“你……第一次？”

这个问题让甬道倏然夹紧了某个混球的手指，Loki狼狈地偏头将脸埋进枕头，他没想到会被看穿，可从未被人标记过的腺体与刚才青涩的动作佐证了这个事实：一个从没有过性经验的Omega被JNSA扔到遍布Alpha与凶残Beta的监狱执行任务。

Thor心头一紧，蓦地吻住了他，将这个令人揪心的家伙完全呵护在怀里。

Loki很快被他毫不间断的吻与磨在腿根处的磨蹭弄得喘息起来。

Thor没再说话，专心地取悦怀里的Omega，试图让他感受到性爱应有的亲密与温暖。Alpha的手指富有技巧地抽动，同时他握住了Loki的前端套弄着，这让Omega昂起细长的颈项。

Loki看起来像是只脆弱又倔强的天鹅。

带着湿气的绿眼睛无声地催促，使得Thor的阴茎弹跳，他最终把住胯下的巨大，抵住柔软且饥渴的洞口。他们谁都没有说话，徘徊在特工眼里少见的依赖却让Alpha更迫切地想要占有他。

他也的确这样做了，粗壮的阴茎霍地顶开狭窄的甬道，一点点地向内挺入。

缓慢却真实地被占有的感觉让特工单薄的胸膛剧烈起伏，他不得不用力抱紧了身上的男人，这和想象的不一样，疼，但更多却是结合的快感。Thor紧紧地抱着他，他们就像爱得最深沉的伴侣，朗姆酒带着被烈火烧灼过的热度，沁入呼吸间的每一寸空气里。火热的硬杵更带着让人羞耻的脉搏跳动，将他彻底地贯穿。

凌乱的呼吸让整间囚室很快浸满欢爱的气息。

Loki几乎在这样的气息中溺毙，他难以克制地想要更好的感受对方，即便他们不会拥有什么未来。

Thor狠狠地撞击，将他完全填满。

而在最初被撑开的疼痛褪去后，每一次的进出都带上了令人悸动的颤栗，连牢房内的铁架床都发出“吱嘎”声响。Loki羞耻的试图咬住手腕，却被Alpha一把拉开。Thor逼着他面向自己，随后吻了上去。

Loki呜咽一声，纵容了这个吻。他们热切地吻住对方，更深入地探索着彼此。

Thor富有技巧的动作让Omega迷失，特工翠绿色的眼睛微微涣散，漾着舒服又不知所措的水光。

那份脆弱、信赖与泄出口腔的喑哑呻吟，让Thor只想更彻底的占有他，标记他。

但Alpha压抑住了这种欲望。在监狱里冒然的标记只会将Loki推进更深的险境，他不舍得那样做。对本能的考验让Thor手臂上的青筋暴突，他不得不把Loki更深地摁进床铺，更加凶狠的霸占他。

被含吮到红肿的乳首与爬满锁骨的红痕让Loki尖叫。

Omega的身体痉挛着，越收越紧的甬道同样逼出了Thor的低吼，他更加深入特工的身体，Loki只觉得自己被完全撑开，又被填满了，被逗出的羞耻热液淋上坚挺的巨柱，激起了Alpha更多的掌控欲与占有欲。

他们肌肤紧贴着，愈发热切地纠缠在一起。

他远比想象中的更被他吸引。

而他亦比预计中的更在乎他的心意。

当监狱外面的通知铃响过三次后，Thor才第五次从Omega的体内退出来。过多的性爱让他们共同徘徊在深渊与云端，Loki的身体早已发软，长手长腿无力地瘫软在床上，又被Thor捞过来拢在怀中，精液与爱液混合着从红肿的小洞中汩汩淌出，被霸道的Alpha尽数用手指涂抹着填塞回去。

“Bastard！”Loki愤怒地抓向Thor的金发，却在触碰到男人额角绷带时下意识放轻了动作。

“Yes, I am. ”Alpha毫不客气地回答。


	22. Odinson

许是性爱后过于疲倦，Loki沉沉睡去，他又梦到了一些自己在JNSA时的事情——

『专门进行黑客训练的教官，正在压抑幽暗得宛如监狱囚室般的教室中来回踱步，教室内安静得只有多台电脑发出的轻微嗡鸣声与学员手指砸撞键盘的噼啪声。

这是一堂JNSA的追踪课，学员们需要在有限的时间内根据线索，侦查出目标信息。

当然，“学员”并不是什么普通学员，是JNSA从全国各地搜罗来的身体健康的少年死刑犯、重刑犯们，“学校”更不是普通的警官学校，而是成绩一旦无法达标该学员就会被“销毁”的特工训练营。每一天、每一项的学习成绩都会被记录在案，从开始时的300分向后倒扣，分数一旦清零，这个少年犯就会永远地消失在世界上。

但没有什么不公平，他们本来的命运也是惨叫着死在监狱的电椅上。

“再快一点，搜寻这个杀手原先的上家进行交叉对比，可以更好的斩获新线索。”教官敲击着手中的警棍，在学员们争分夺秒之时仍旧不忘填塞，掌握越多知识，这群工具也就越有用。

JNSA恩赐给他们新生的机会，他们就应该用生命来努力报偿。

Loki将一切都听在耳里。

他精确控制着时间，不是完成的时间，而是提交时间。聪明的少年早已完成任务，只是不想太快完成引起“同学”与教官的留心，那可不是什么好主意（为了顺利“毕业”，陷害同学在JNSA的训练基地是家常便饭；过于优秀被提前派遣执行任务导致死于非命也不是没有先例）。

不过教官的话倒让完成工作的Loki有了新的灵感，他尝试着在屏幕上键入一行源代码，将脑中时不时会想起的一个名字输入了进去。

Sam Thompson。

他已经不再执着于这件事，击杀直接对父亲下手的杀手，报仇就算完成。只不过来到JNSA受训的第一个礼拜，Loki就很快反应过来——一个素未谋面的杀手为什么一定要置Laufey于死地？

他的养父必然是得罪了什么人或者知道了不该知道的事情，才会被杀人灭口。

那么找到这个雇佣Sam Thompson行凶之人才算找到真正的元凶，这个症结便一直存在了Loki心里。之前他没有技术与能力，现在现成的资源和方法摆在面前，就让Loki很难摆脱这种诱惑。他想查查看，哪怕不去报仇，知道究竟是谁想要父亲的命也好。

可惜的是，弹出来的名字有整整一排，Sam Thompson的主顾实在太多了。

而再次有机会接触到这些信息已经是两年后。

此时Loki成为了JNSA的正式特工，拥有更多权限，斩获的也不再是一个个显示在黑色屏幕上类似源代码般的名字，那些名字开始变得立体且有意义。诸多财团、黑道组织逐一呈现在眼前，让少年知道这个世界上没有全然的善与恶。资本运作下巨大的造污厂，在金钱与权势面前家人都可以不顾，杀一个多管闲事的小警察又算什么？

不过以他个人的力量根本无法撼动那些大亨，Loki只能在繁忙的任务间隙中偶尔补充一些资料，逐步缩小范围。他也并不是真的要去做什么，只是一种……放不下的心结。

或许人所做的一切终究是有回报的，又是一年后，一个名字最终被锁定。

Odin Burison*。

Odin，阿斯加德最大的军火帝国掌舵人，也是一手开创Odin军火家族的男人。霸道、疯狂且残忍，甚至在Loki尚在JNSA训练时就有所耳闻。他一手奠定了Odin家族的传奇，以企业作为掩护将家族逐步拓张成周围九国中最大的军火商，独占数条军火线。碍于他庞大的势力，阿斯加德的政府与军警都多有忍让，不少小国与非政府组织甚至也都和他有合作关系。

对于Loki来说，相对确凿的证据来源于Odin数年前在约顿海姆的一笔生意，这笔生意恰好是在Laufey被判处贪污渎职案的前不久，也是同年的三个月后，Odin给Sam Thompson的海外账户打过一笔钱。

一切都对得上。

不过获得这个消息黑头发的特工却很淡然，虽然找到元凶，如果是什么庞大的企业、邪恶的黑帮，他尚还有一搏之力，可Odin家族？

他怕是没摸到对方的门口，就会被扫成筛子。

没想到的是，不等Loki琢磨出接近Odin家族的方法，这个军火巨国却在一夜之间倾覆。

事情来的很突然，Odin与他的麾下重臣全部死在一场空难里，事故被伪装成意外的模样，而在接下来短短的半年中Odin家族的几条军火运输线、销售线全部易主。

对方做得十分隐秘，如果不是Loki一直紧盯，大概也不会发现端倪。他从中嗅出不对劲，花费诸多精力与时间调查出这件事与前泰坦公爵Thanos有着密切的关系。

可一个热衷环保、公益的亡国公爵，就算偶尔辅助政府维持治安，理应也不会参与到这种事情里来。Loki立刻将此事汇报给JNSA，也正是因此他被派往汤加监狱执行接近Dr. Walker获取Thanos情报的任务。

兜兜转转，一切仍旧与父亲有关。

说是早已放下，可Laufey的死亡终究是他心口上一道难以磨灭的伤痕。

Odin飞机坠落燃起的熊熊火光与Laufey死后被吊在电风扇上的僵直躯体，时常交叠着出现在他的梦境中……』

“吓！”Loki霍地从床上坐起。

年轻特工大大地睁着眼睛，绿宝石般的眼睛里满满全是雾气。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，喉咙中发出咯咯的声响却没有吐出半个字来，长时间的特工训练让他再也不会说梦话。

“怎么了？”Thor被他惊醒，忙抚摸上身侧人赤裸的背脊。

Loki很瘦，薄而匀称的肌肉附着在身体上，显得腰肢更为细窄，有不少旧伤痕的身体上更是散落着星星点点玫红色的吻痕，让人格外想要搂在怀中安抚一番。但碍于监狱的床铺狭窄，两个身高不俗的男人挤在一起，稍稍动弹就有可能掉下去。

Thor只好抓过他的手腕，攥在掌心中。

“做噩梦了？”Alpha哑声问。

男人低沉的声音唤回Loki的神智，特工“嗯”了一声，梦境太过于真实，以至于醒来时他还没有摆脱那些场景——JNSA残酷的训练基地，空空荡荡的公寓中独自搜集证据的自己，以及养父被吊在电风扇上的死状。

“……我梦见了父亲。”

“你父亲？”Thor疑惑道。

Loki没想到自己会说出来，把梦境中涉及的一部分过去和Thor倾吐，即便只是含糊其辞的一小部分，对他来说也太过难得。或许是因为刚和身边的男人做过爱，或许是独自承受了太久，又或许是Thor本身就具有让他不自禁依赖的吸引力……

不，并没有这回事。

他很快否定自己。

他和Thor只是意外相识的狱友，又恰好有着相同的目的，等这个任务一结束就会分道扬镳。

Loki忽然庆幸没有多说什么，只说Laufey是被诬陷的黑警察，而自己梦到了他。特工的身份都是保密的，之所以使用真名，也是因为这个真名早就作为死刑犯从户籍上注销了。他是真正的无国籍人氏，不应该存在于这个世界上的亡灵，约顿海姆的利刃，没有切实的身份方便掩盖痕迹的同时也是JNSA控制他们的必要手段。

可是就算是简单的叙述，也让Thor无比心疼。

金发的Alpha将瘦削的Omega缓缓拥紧在怀中。

在过去的24小时里，他们的关系变得极为亲密，无论是身体还是心灵。虽然仔细想来，他最开始接近Loki的目的，是要判断这人是敌是友，近距离监视以免目标被抢走，可谁又能想到自己会被一点点的吸引，觉得怀中黑头发的别扭家伙格外诱人且惹人心疼？

他想拥抱他，呵护他，听他的故事。

Loki的背脊贴靠在Thor坚实的胸肌上，两个大男人一起坐在上铺，头几乎顶到囚室的天花板，清晨时分旁边囚室里犯人们窸窸窣窣的翻身声与梦话也时不时传入耳畔，可就是这样一个落拓的环境中，Loki竟意外地觉得温暖。

Thor完全没有松手的意思。

随着拥抱的延长，心跳声逐渐交叠，心中鼓胀翻涌的情绪最终让Loki慌乱。

“你知道我们在离开监狱后再也不会遇见对方，是吧？” 

“怎么忽然说这个？”Thor正将下颌搭在他的肩窝上。

Loki噎住了，不知道该如何回答面前的问题，是说Thor的怀抱温暖得让他有不知不觉放松警惕的危险，还是说糟糕的梦境和现实都警醒了他。警醒了他，他只是个JNSA的囚徒，警醒他切不可在监狱里谈恋爱。

“你不是自愿来到这里的吧？”

Loki回过头。

Thor一开口就知道说错了，从对方戒备的神情上不难猜出自己触及了敏感的话题，但他本能地不愿意看到特工失落的模样：“你呃……刚刚说父亲是警察，你想找出陷害他是黑警并害死他的人。”他不能暴露私下调查Loki的事，只得编出个合理的推断，“但以你的年纪还应该在上大学，可你的身手和阅历明显不符，我就猜想你是不是因为你父亲的事加入了什么组织。”

什么组织？不法组织、暴力组织？

这个话题本能地令特工不适，可Thor平和试探的态度却又隐隐降低了这种不安。

只有一点点。

特工的喉结滚动了下。

“听着，Loki Laufeyson，我不知道你的过去，可你拥有你自己的人生。我想你父亲也不希望因为他的过去而毁掉你的未来。别因为过去束缚自己、否定自己，相信我，你的存在本身就很美好，你并不需要为别人而活。”

金发的Alpha说得格外认真，也许起初只是安慰，可后来放缓的认真语调表明他就是这么想的。

Loki僵在了Alpha怀中。

喷在颈后的热气令他的呼吸变快，被临时标记过的腺体正突突地弹跳，可他知道僵硬更多是因为男人的话。

还从来没有人这样告诉过他。

他是父母被凶杀的孤儿，好不容易有Laufey领养了他，他的养父却也很快死了，死得那样突兀，让Loki难免怀疑自己是不是什么不祥的存在。从此不会再有人因他的存在而感到快乐，因他的努力、优秀而感到喜悦。而以他的敏感的身份与职业，未来围绕在身边只会有普通人的恐惧、上峰的监管和一次又一次搏命的任务，直到他作为一个消耗品彻底消失在某次任务中。

Loki闭上眼睛，自唇角咧出一个讥讽的笑。

“Hunter，你未免管得太多了！”

在监狱里谈恋爱太可笑了，尤其是和一个身份不明的囚犯。他挣开Alpha的怀抱滑下床，酸软的双腿让他趔趄一下，又很快站稳了。

Thor原本伸出欲扶的手攥紧成拳，他其实认同这个观点：是自己管得太多了。作为意外相识的狱友，他插足了Laufeyson的任务、过去，还想掺和他的未来。在父亲的事情没有解决前，自己居然想和身为对手的特工计划未来。

太荒谬了。

然而做过爱的人，身体之间的距离是说不了谎的。

在接下来几日奇怪的拉锯中，他们仍旧会情不自禁地被对方吸引，彼此间胶着的引力与亲密会让他们待在一起的每分每秒都恨不能让下胯贴在一处。

终于，他们按捺不住地再度纠缠，两个年轻人的感情是疯狂的、烈火燎原般的，Thor与Loki拥有符合年纪的冲动，却又有阅历带来的绝佳自控，他们不约而同地选择将感情与身体凶狠地剥离。

不会谈论未来，只会让身体融合；不会耽误越狱的进程，所以往往会故意在抽插的间歇探讨计划的细节，他们就像是在最错误的时间、最错误的地点遇到的最正确的人。

只是Thor与Loki的大脑又都格外清醒——越狱前的日子就是他们最后的狂欢。

**

与Malekith的交易完成后，阿萨军团中的囚犯陆续都被调到厨房工作。这还得感谢Viktor之前的暗害，无形中替Thor提前剔除诸多隐患，现在留在阿萨军团中的都是值得信赖的人。

找了一个合适的时间，Thor和Loki在监狱图书馆共同约见了Dr. Walker。

眼见着面前的两个年轻人不再是剑拔弩张的样子，年老的学者放下心来，不过两个气势都不弱的人一同站在他面前，又让他有点不安。Dr. Walker还穿着囚犯工厂特有的外套，因为紧张搓了搓抓在手中的帽子。

“Well，你们联手了，对我来说是很好的消息。”在Thor与Loki简单陈述过计划后，他讷讷地说。

“计划还在一步步细致中，如果你有什么要问的现在可以问了。”Thor道。

为了计划的顺利实施，Dr. Walker也被调到厨房工作。

考虑到这个情况，博士当真仔细思考了一下：“呃，我、我不会做饭，怎么办？”

这个问题倒是出乎Thor的意料，Alpha不觉笑出声，大概觉得博士的问题未免过于老实。

“没关系，我们要你来也不是做饭的，你可以……”

“不，他必须参与劳动。”Loki却打断了他们，特工抱臂斜靠在监狱图书馆的书架上，囚服也无法掩盖他颀长的身段。

Dr. Walker与Thor不约而同地望向他。

“作为除我们以外唯一的知情人，你必须用做饭为掩护在外面放风，我和Thor才能在里面安心干活。如果有狱警临检或囚犯捣乱，你也可以及时通知。”Loki说。

只是“和Thor在里面干活”这句话背后的隐含意还是让特工略略有些不适，那无异于在对所有人昭告他和Thor的“关系”，他下意识地顿了一下。

“喔……好的，好的。”Dr. Walker倒是连连点头，眼神不觉又望了望面前的两个年轻人。

他并不是没有听到这几天监狱里的风言风语。毕竟在只有五百人的地方，任何新缔造的关系都会火速传遍整间监狱，成为无聊的犯人们接下来好几日的意淫对象。而作为过来人，他更能看出Thor与Loki之间的感觉，他不难猜出他们两个恐怕不仅仅是“合作”而已。只不过这对于越狱来说，不知道究竟是好事，还是坏事。

“那就让我的手下教你，做饭并不难，切切煮煮撒点调味品。”Thor的话打断了矮胖博士的沉思。

“好的。”

“还有别的问题么？”Loki提示道。

Dr. Walker咽了口唾沫：“那你们确定能从死囚区顺利抵达停车场么？那儿很多年都没有启用，可监狱的设施总是坚固的。”

“这点你不用担心，墙体挖穿后，我会找机会先进入调查并熟悉路线。确定没有监控器与出去的准确位置才会进行下一步的行动。”Loki解答。

Dr. Walker这才放松下来：“那真是太好了。”他扶着椅背站起来，真诚地感谢着，他原本还想要伸手和Thor与Loki握上一握，又觉得在监狱里握手实在是奇怪，最后只得抓紧手中的帽子不断地道谢。能从言语与体态中看出，他是十分盼望逃出去的。

有了切实的计划，这个懦弱的学者也显得有些精神。连带着Loki心情也很好，惯常冷淡的特工甚至朝博士点点头，心中思量着等回去再和Thor敲定一些细节。

而向他道过谢的博士又转向Thor，毕竟Thor的资源被更多地利用，Dr. Walker不觉愈发郑重其事。

“谢谢，Mr. Odinson，非常感谢您。”博士说。

特工的脸色蓦地刷白。

Mr. Odinson. 

Odin…Son？

 

*注：  
Burison：按照北欧习惯命名法，儿子的姓氏是父亲姓名后加Son，Odin的父亲是Buri，所以在本文中采用Burison作为Odin的姓氏。


	23. 禁闭室

望着Dr. Walker致谢后佝偻离开的背影，Thor心中不免烦闷：虽然将真实姓氏暴露给Loki并没有什么，但这明显不在他的计划之内。眼见着角落里只剩下自己和Loki两人，Thor决定先和特工解释一番。

然而他回过身，却发现Loki的脸色煞白如纸，胸膛剧烈的起伏。

“Loki？”

“你姓Odinson？”特工的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，嗓音嘶哑难闻，他像是一定要确定什么，“阿斯加德军火商Odin的儿子？”

金发，恰好的年纪，绝佳的身手，父亲的死因与Dr. Walker有关，一切不可能这么巧合。

不。

Thor觉得不对劲，但碍于父亲的“名气”，以Loki的职业立刻辨认出来也并不困难：“听我说，监狱里人多眼杂，我是不得已才掩盖姓氏，并不是有意要骗……”

“所以你的确是Odin的儿子。”特工嘶嘶地道。

“我是。但Loki……”

Loki却根本没有给他继续说话的机会，特工向后退了半步，绿色的眼睛中逐渐浮现出脆弱的水汽，却又倔强地一滴也不让它们流出眼眶。

“Odinson，Odinson，你是Odin的儿子，我竟然在帮着Odin的儿子。”他惨笑起来，笑得却比哭还要难看，被黑发半遮挡住的脸颊愈显苍白。

“Loki，有什么事情我们回房间再说。”Thor慌忙向下压着手掌试图让对方冷静下来。

他不清楚究竟是怎么了，自己的姓氏为什么会刺激到Loki，但如果对方继续说下去，他们的对话就有可能被人注意到。而万一越狱计划因此暴露，将会带来巨大的麻烦。

Loki好似听懂了，又好似只是依从本能强行制止了自己。这让他更加痛苦，削薄的嘴唇略动了动，最终吐出一句话——

“Thor，找杀手杀害我父亲的人，就是Odin Burison。”

那句话的声音很轻，但对Thor来说却好似震耳欲聋。

**

Thor慌忙追上Loki的脚步。

从图书馆返回牢房的途中能遇见不少人，一路上为了防止暴露信息他不敢多说话，直到返回寝室Thor便立刻遮上了帘子。Alpha的脑中此刻混乱极了，但他又无比清楚Loki那句话的含义，因为就在前几天Loki才刚刚和他说过，他的养父Laufey死于一起精心策划的暗杀，并且据Thor推测：Loki正是为了追查此事才成为了如今的特工。

简而言之，那件事改变了Loki的一生。

可Thor千想万想，也没有想到自己的父亲居然是杀害Laufey的元凶。

父亲杀过的人太多，有亲自动手的也有委派手下执行的，身为阿斯加德最大的军火商、周遭九国黑暗世界的龙头，Odin不可能不手染鲜血，甚至连Thor也清楚为继承家族事业他未来或许也将追随父亲的脚步。

他从未后悔，也不曾惧怕，直到这一刻。因为曾经那些陌生人对他来说不过是一个个符号，代表着阻碍家族进程的障碍，可现在，那些符号背后的脸孔忽然变得真实，他们也会有家庭，也会有孩子……

他未曾想过有一天自己喜欢上的人的父亲，会是死在Odin枪口下的亡魂。

Thor用力抹了把脸。

“Loki……”

挂好的白色床单像是隔绝了外面的喧嚣，Thor试图和Loki谈一谈。这件事Odin家族该为此负全责，可是Thor并不觉得错在自己：他不知道这件事的前因后果，出事的时候他甚至也只是个高中生，所以他和Loki应该有个坐下来说清楚的机会。

特工从进入牢房的开始便一直背对着他。

Thor试图掰过他的肩膀。

“别碰我！”Loki嘶吼道。

这一声吼得很大，特工的语调更是前所未有的尖利。

Thor下意识将指尖缩了回来。

“我……我不知道事情会是这样，我很抱歉。”金发的Alpha难得慌乱，这是他平生未见的状况，他舔着嘴唇试图将事情捋清楚，“我并不知道这件事，Odin家族会为此负全责，但是Loki，我也只比你大两岁，事发当时我还只是个学生，我真的不知情。”

Loki蓦地回过头，那双原本漂亮的绿眼睛里遍布血丝，苍白的脸色更衬得他像是一只深渊中爬出来的亡灵：“你想说什么？让我不要怪到你的头上？是啊，你在父亲的庇护下享受着校园生活。我就活该被毁掉家庭，经历现在所有的一切！”

Thor哑口无言，喉结剧烈的翻滚着。

他想再说几句“我很抱歉”，但抱歉并不能弥补Loki生活的巨变，更不可能把他的父亲带回来。

“先冷静一点，Loki……”Thor沙哑地说，他着急地想要劝住他，“我没有说这件事我没有责任，我是说……无论如何我们先得将Dr. Walker带出去，就算不带他出去，也得我们自己先出去。然后你如果想找我讨回什么……”

“哈！”Loki的表情有一瞬的扭曲，很快又变成讥讽，他定定地看着Thor，“荒谬！”

“什么？”Thor没有反应过来。

“我为什么要将Dr. Walker带出去？那只是一个任务。Odin已经死了，我更应该杀了你斩草除根，Thor Odinson。Dr. Walker对我来说根本不重要，而且我刚刚想到……”他逼近Thor，每个词里都像是含了血，“你带Dr. Walker出去是为了查证他背后的势力和你父亲的死有什么关系吧？也就是为了寻找杀死Odin的凶手。那我应该帮助对方才对，某种意义上来说那个人才是我的盟友。”

他竭尽全力地将每个字都化作利刃插进Thor的心坎里，事实上他也的确成功了。

金发的Alpha拳头攥得死紧：“别这么说Loki，你不是真的这样想的。”

“我不是这样想的？我不是这样想的？！”

他连续问了两遍，语调中的疯狂是Thor前所未见的。Loki含着眼泪望着他，扭曲的笑容牵动着面部肌肉都有轻微抽搐。

“我六岁的时候父母就惨死在歹徒的刀下，Thor，我当时就躲在床底下，刀尖一下下戳进肉里的声音我永远都忘不了。如果不是Laufey把我从火场里救出来，我早就死了。是他找到了杀害我父母的凶手，是他给了我一个家，我只有这么一个亲人。可是Odin夺走了我的家庭、毁掉了一切，你凭什么认为我不会这么想？”

Thor几乎要被他逼到贴靠在牢房的铁栏上。

“Loki，我知道你的养父对你很重要。但是你未来的人生也很重要，这样下去我们只会一损俱损。”

“那没什么不好，Odin的儿子会给我陪葬。”

两个人的呼吸由于距离过近，几乎交叠，上一次他们这样凑近是为了亲吻，而这一次却是因为仇恨。

Thor忽然不知如何辩驳，只能用那双湛蓝色的眼睛定定地望向Loki。

Loki被那道目光刺了一下，他能看出那目光中的难过、不解，以及Thor眼中自己的倒影，Omega很难不回忆起那双眼睛以往注视自己时的样子。那种欣赏，还有Loki从未体会过的脉脉温情。

这让特工像是触电般向后退了一步：“让开，我要换囚室。”

“什么？”

“我要换囚室，别让我再对上你，Thor Odinson。”这已经是他能做的最大程度的退让了。

Thor一慌，本能地抓住了Loki的手腕：“不行。”

他不知道为什么不行，但第六感告诉他如果现在放Loki走出牢门，他们或许就连再好好说话的机会都没有了。Alpha的手箍得很紧，Loki身上的临时标记尚未褪去，这种时期他无论如何也反抗不过Thor的力气，Loki的面色逐渐灰白起来。

“这算是威胁么？Thor ODINSON. ”

Thor的火气不经也被顶了上来：“我说得很明白了，我真的很抱歉，但那件事和我没关系，你可以责怪我的家庭、让我为此负责让我弥补你，但我是不知情的！”

Loki的答复是凶狠一脚踹向他的小腹。

只听“咚”一声，突如其来的攻击让Thor的身体猛然撞上监狱的铁栏，Alpha吃痛地捂住小腹不得已松开对Loki的桎梏，而等Thor再反应过来的时候Loki手中已经抓紧一个短刃——那还是前几天他在图书馆遇袭后，Thor弄来给他防身用的。

金发Alpha看着Loki手中的匕首，眼中漫上受伤：“所以你是要用我给你的武器，让我为我没做过的事情付出代价？”

Loki将匕首举在胸前摆出格挡的姿势，眼中晃动的水光却暴露了他临近崩溃的情绪。

他不想对他动手，连日来的相处、数次生死边缘的搭救和晨间才有过的亲密让他无法果断地举起尖刀，但是堵在心底六年的心结与过往的悲惨遭遇更令他无法释怀。特工粗重地喘着气，忽然死死地瞪着对面的男人。

Thor心中一紧。

下一秒，Loki反手将那把短刃狠狠地扎在了自己的左肩上！

“呃嗯……”

“Loki！”Thor没想到他会这样做，连忙扑上去要查看他的伤势。

“Guard——！”Loki却高声嘶喊起来。

他凄厉地喊声很快引来狱警，牢门被从外侧打开，门上挂着的床单被牵扯着掉落在地。

“干什么。”狱警喝问。

但他很快瞧见了Loki肩头洇出的大片血迹与摇摇晃晃的身体。

“怎么回事？”他抢步进来抓住Loki的胳膊询问。

而不等Thor开口，面色苍白的“Beta”便扶住狱警的手臂，抬头用求助的目光望向他：“Sir，他强迫我……”

Thor惊讶的瞪大眼睛。

“伤是怎么回事？”狱警问。

Loki这次没有出声，他垂着头十分惧怕地瞥了Thor一眼，一个高明的骗子是连眼神都可以作假的。

狱警顺着他的视线望向Thor，Thor的手上还沾着刚刚扶Loki时弄上的血，一切显得如此不言而喻。

“如果您为难的话……”Loki嗫嚅道，他没有说完，可语调中有着明显的恳求。

狱警很快被他引导了思路：Hunter不好得罪，Lufeyson叫他过来也并不是要惩处对方，否则就算是惩处了Hunter，Hunter从禁闭室出来以后也可以变本加厉的实施报复，那么最好的方法是将Laufeyson关到禁闭室里去。

“我好像还用不着你来提醒！”他粗声粗气地哼出一声，当下钳住Loki的手臂将人搡到门外。

Thor一怔，着急地上前一步，却被狱警的警棍顶在胸口。

“Hunter，我现在要送你的婊子去治疗了，你的事我还没和你追究，别让我真把你恶意伤害的罪名通报上去，那恐怕会多加五年的刑期。”狱警瞪着他，捅在Thor胸口上的警棍不觉用力。

监狱的门轰然关闭。

徒留下Thor攥紧铁栏，怔怔地盯着特工决绝的背影。

Loki为了避开自己，甚至不惜自残……

**

“啊！”Thor怒吼一声，将两袋面粉重重地扔在地上。

他的脑中还回荡着Loki昨天的话，以及Loki被带走时狱警若有似无摸在他腰间的手。可无论他们有怎样的矛盾，监狱的运转都不会停止，所以第二天Thor也仍旧必须在规定的时间去做规定的工作。

他快要气炸了，他想掀翻桌子，想要掰弯铁栏。可他知道这么做无济于事，他早就不再是可以任性妄为的Odin家大少爷，他是必须肩负起家族命运的继承人。

事实上，这是个甩开Loki的好时机。

他还记得Loki昨天说的话——

『你带Dr. Walker出去是为了查证他背后的势力和你父亲的死有什么关系吧？』

『那我应该帮助对方才对，毕竟某种意义上来说那个人才是我的盟友。』

『我不会这样做？你凭什么觉得我不会这么做？』

就算这是气头上的话，但作为Odin家族的继承人他也不得不考虑其中的危险性。作为知道自己全部计划的人，哪怕他将计划稍微透露，都会给自己带来巨大的麻烦。他并不是没在之前见识过Loki颠倒黑白的能力。

而如果Loki有心要置他于死地，身份暴露后，他最有可能被引渡回阿斯加德受审。Odin家族的黑幕太多，引渡途中会发生什么可想而知。

他不能将整个Odin家族赌上。

太危险了。

所以目前最把稳的想法，是放弃营救Dr. Walker这个计划，联络Fandral用最快速度将自己弄出去。

午休放风的时间，Thor提起公用电话，拨号的手指却像是灌了铅般迟迟无法摁下。

“哎，快点儿！”等在后面的囚犯催促着。

Thor回过头。

大概是他凶悍的表情吓住了后面的囚犯，那犯人怔了怔后硬是将顶到嘴边的粗口憋了回去。

Thor回头继续看向公用电话，第一次觉得拨号键盘上的12个按钮是这样令人焦虑。他不是不能打出电话，更不是不能放弃整个任务。只是……一旦他将这个情况告诉Fandral他们，不用想也知道等待Loki的命运会是什么。

——为了维护Odin家族的利益，Loki Laufeyson必须被清除。

所有人都会做出这个决定的，无论是那几个和他一同长大的雇佣兵兄弟，还是家族中幸存的长老们，甚至……是作为家族继承人的他自己。当他作为Thor Odinson的时候，家族的利益是必须被摆在第一位的。

可Thor做不到。

先不论私情，至少他无法想象在Odin家族毁掉Loki的整个人生后，再由自己亲手将那个青年推进绝望的深渊。

他低吼一声，摁掉了电话。

他就像是一头被困在笼中受挫的雄狮。情感与理智在心中激烈的交战，几乎要将他逼疯。

快要被逼疯的却不止他一个人。

**

“嗯……”Loki用手臂遮挡住直射在他身上的强光。

这应该是他被关进来的第……第五天了，他承认自己失策了。

利用自残的方式摆脱Odinson绝对是个坏主意，当时巨大的愤怒笼罩了他，让他甚至将逃离对方的想法凌驾在了自己的安危之上。而因为有相熟的狱警，Loki原本设想进禁闭室也不过是一场不见光、不外出的“度假”，短短几天刚好足够他理清思路，重新制定一个没有Odinson参与的逃离计划。

但他漏算了狱警的贪婪与其中几个人对他的欲念，尤其是Romain。

该说是Odinson之前的庇护太过到位么？一个多月过去，他几乎要忘记Romain时不时胶着在自己身上的眼神，或者说那个时候的Loki也没有想过对方抱的是侵犯他的心思。

开头的两天还算相安无事，他被带到医务室简单处理了伤口之后，就被狱警压进了禁闭室，禁闭期是十天。

没想到刚过两天，Romain便向他提出了非分的要求。

“Laufeyson，滚过来给我口一发。”他站在禁闭室的门口，拉开上方密布X形铁丝的小铁窗，直截了当的说。

Loki起初并没有理会他。

“你不会以为我在和你商量吧？Bitch！”Romain等了几秒不见回音，立刻用警棍敲击了下厚厚的铁门。

“……囚犯好像并不负责这种服务，Sir.” Loki回答道，他权衡着语气并不想太惹怒Romain。

铁门外的狱警却像是听了什么笑话：“Laufeyson，我和你说话是看得起你。Hunter的婊子当不成，将骚屁股给我们兄弟几个享用实在是便宜你了。”

Loki深吸一口气，不再出声。

他知道这种状况无论怎么回答，最后都会沦落成对方的奚落与调戏。

然而不回应却并不能结束这场欺凌，Romain很快将他的沉默视为挑衅，毕竟在他看来Loki可以卖屁股讨好Thor，那么在Thor“遗弃”他之后立刻讨好狱警才是上道的表现。沉默算什么？婊子的清高么？

Loki没有等到他的早饭，别说早饭，连之后的午饭和晚饭也没有。

没有食物就没有力气，而缺少供水，本来身上就有伤的特工很快变得虚弱。

但这仅仅是个开始。

禁闭室是用来让犯人反思或者进行长时间讯问逼供的地方，在这里对付囚犯的方法有的是，没有食物的配送，长期黑暗的全封闭环境很快就会让囚犯的时间感模糊。但这并不是主要的，主要的是无时不刻的“奇袭”。

炙热的探照灯第一次打下来的时候，Loki正在睡觉，他蓦地用手挡住头脸却无法阻止强光烤灼在身上带来的高热，那次高热持续折磨了他大概有五六个小时。

大量的缺水让他很快意识模糊，接下来的是声波的攻击。应该是禁闭室内为了刑讯犯人自带的新程序，很快铁门与水管上发出巨大的砸击声。不知道是真实还是模拟的声音，从最开始的一点很快沿着钢架结构蔓延到整间囚室，就像是厉鬼的尖声嘶叫。

“哐——哐——乒哐哐哐——”

一声接一声，大小不一频度时快时慢的沉重砸响让人根本无法入眠，即便由于太过疲惫而昏睡过去，也很快会被一记不知多重的砸撞声猛地惊醒，那种砸击在人心口上的巨大噪音会让人顿时心悸。

“啊……”Loki终于受不了的堵住耳朵。

这样的折磨交替进行着，或是声音与黑暗，或是高温烤灼，而屡屡在他快要坚持不住的时候Romain就会出现在门口，森冷的询问他。

“Laufeyson，你想好了么？”

除了想要操他，这个狱警还有折磨人的癖好。

Loki的伤口有好几天没有换药，但是Romain并不在乎，发烧的话玩起来会更爽——他就是这样说的。

如果不是Loki曾经经历过特工的熬刑训练，可能不用24小时就会松口求饶。可又正是经受过这样的训练，他痛苦的同时却全程保持着清醒。

然而三天没有吃饭，他也快要支撑到极限。

“Nichol，Nichol！”

在下一次烤灼的探照灯关闭的瞬间，Loki挣扎着爬向门口，他大力拍击着铁门喊着自己相熟的狱警。他还勉强能推算时间，熬到现在就是因为Nichol会在今天轮班到这里。Nichol是他的内应，也是唯一知道他第二性征的狱警。

也许是幸运女神还眷顾着他，军靴踏在水泥地上的脚步声很快传来。

门下方用来递送食物的窗口被打开了。

“Laufeyson.”是Nichol的声音。

Loki的眼睛一时因长时间的烤灼变得模糊，他喘息着道：“……放我出去，Nichol。你知道我来这里不是蹲禁闭室的。”

“我没有这个权限。”对方却直截了当的拒绝了。

“……Nichol，我们说好的。”

警棍忽地一下砸在铁门上，那声音惹来Loki又一阵心悸。

“我们没有说好任何事，Laufeyson。”Nichol蹲下身，他的声音透过送饭窗口传过来，“我的条件是一件事一笔报酬，而你上次的报酬还没有结清。”

“那是因为我被带进来了，只要能出去，我一分都不会少你的。”

“这种话我听得多了，Laufeyson。‘我出去就会给你的’，‘过一阵就会给你的’。我当狱警的时间可比你蹲监狱的时间长多了，我从来不赊账。”

眼见着Nichol失去耐心就要离开，Loki一急从送饭窗格伸出手抓住对方的胳膊。因为他已经意识到，在Romain得手之前，自己的禁闭期可能会被无限期延长，那绝对不是他想要看到的。

警棍重重的击在他的手腕上。

“啊……！”

Loki吃痛地缩回手，不想轻易放弃地继续用另一只手拍打铁门，却蓦地听到门锁开启的声音。

Nichol一把拉开牢门，军靴直直踹上他的胸口：“别再挑战我的耐心，Laufeyson。”

Loki虚弱之下被他踹倒在地。Nichol又将瘦弱的青年拽起来，揪住他的领口狠狠掼摔到坚硬的墙壁上。

Loki的脸色惨白。

Nichol却没什么同情心，毕竟这不是他唯一的交易对象：“你也别想妄图支使我，搞清楚我们的身份，我随时都可以把你是个Omega的事情捅出去。更何况Laufeyson，你该感谢我，之前如果不是我拦着，Romain早就冲进来把你强奸了。”

Loki的绿眼睛里隐有震惊。

Nichol咧出一个残忍而又色情的笑：“你该不会不知道Hunter已经放弃你了吧？如果不是这么多天他没来赎人，Romain不会对你动手的。Hunter现在在厨房干的可是热火朝天。怕过不了几天，不需要你申请他也会拥有新室友。”

Loki深吸一口气，强行忍下屈辱：“Nichol，听我说，我没有别的意思，我关在这里对你也没有什么好处。Hunter原本就不在我的计划中，你放我出去，我会给你双倍的酬劳的。”

他说的很诚恳，绿色带着雾气的眼睛会让人情不自禁地心软。

Nichol好似也犹豫了：“……你先给一份钱。我可以让你有一次探视机会去拿钱。”

Loki沉默了，跨国保密任务他不可能有本国的接头人，如果只是区区探视他势必无法向组织申请到资金。

“不行？”

“Look，你得让我打个国际电话。我是囚犯，跑不了的，如果我真的不给你，你完全可以把我扔回来……”

Nichol发出嗤笑：“我看你是在和我开国际玩笑，我最多让你见见你的律师。”

然而他没有律师。

Nichol明显是从Loki的表情上看出了这一点，他顿时恼火起来，觉得Laufeyson是在玩他。毕竟之前他交给对方的地形图对方还没有补上后续的费用，他对他礼遇的原因是Loki许诺给他的高额报酬，如果没有报酬他当然不会给他干活。

恼火的狱警抄起警棍就朝Loki身上抡过去，要惩罚这个欺骗他的小贼。

被击中腹部的Loki闷哼一声弯下腰，而随后更多的殴打落在他的背脊上。警棍击打肉体发出沉闷的钝响，在别无他人的禁闭区内尤为骇人。

“唔……”

一直等出够气，Nichol才放过Loki，Omega险些被他打得昏死过去，可是这里的警卫都极有经验，在必要的时候绝对不会把犯人打到需要进医务室的程度。Loki想要说些什么，却因为连日的折磨变得昏昏沉沉。

他只听到禁闭室的门关闭的声音。

而等他再次清醒的时候，一阵奇异的香味钻入鼻腔，不等他思考清楚这是什么，晃眼的探照灯便“啪”地亮起来。

他低弱地呻吟一声，将自己蜷缩成一团。

可有着高温烤灼，那股廉价的香味更加浓郁刺鼻，像是无孔不入般钻进囚室，让他不得不吸嗅。没过多久，那香味就让他的心跳加快，脉搏突突地弹跳。

“呼……呃——”

Loki辨认出了那是什么味道，他不可置信地望向禁闭室的门口，那是在早年训练的时候才闻过一次的东西——廉价的诱发剂，一种会让Beta也短时间内伪发情用来助兴的低劣药物。但不幸的是，这种诱发剂对于Omega有着更好的效果。

所以是Romain耗尽耐心了么？还是Nichol不会再伸出援手？

但Loki顾不得想这个了，一阵阵被迫发情的难受感冲击着他的血管和心脏，他一手痛苦的揪紧身前的衣服，另一只手用力到几乎要嵌进墙壁中。

“不……”


	24. 信念

“呼——呼……”

Loki的背脊紧紧贴靠着墙壁，不正常的心跳撞击着单薄的胸膛。

高温探照灯的烤炙下，Omega只觉得眼前逐渐开始呈现出如同万花筒般的效果，剧烈的耳鸣也像钢针一般穿刺着他的大脑。

他完了。

被诱发剂放大的五感让他已经能闻见Romain那几个Alpha就站在门外。诱发剂是不存在解药或者抗药性的，这种针对第二性征的低俗药品原本也只是助兴之用。JNSA的特工只需要在面对它们的时候保持基本清醒，不吐露有效信息即可。至于其他的，譬如是否会经历非自愿的性交完全不在组织的考量之内。

因为，特工原本就连身体也是武器。

可直到这时Loki才清楚地意识到他做不到，即便早已不对未来抱有任何希望，他与生俱来的骄傲，也让他不可能任由外面那群人渣肆意欺辱。

然而他没有任何胜算，被迫发情的征兆愈发明显，肩膀上发炎的伤势让他难以将手臂抬起，多日的缺水少食更让他几乎没有站起来的力气。也许很快，他的Omega性征就会彻底暴露。

绝望的水汽逐渐在特工眼中汇聚。

药物将他折磨得四肢绵软，被训练过的头脑却仍旧保持着最基本的意志，让他连摆脱这场酷刑的机会也没有。唯有从小腹逐渐蔓延向胯部的热流像是最清晰又无助的提醒。

“啊呃……”

“咣当！”

却在这时，禁闭区的总大门传来笨重的开合声，随之而来的是脚镣摩擦地面的声响以及一个熟稔的信息素气息。

Omega难以置信地微微睁大双眼。

他机械性的扭过头，带着血丝的绿眼睛迷蒙地望向合拢的牢门。室内的高温让他只能眯着双眼，额角渗出的汗水顺着发梢不断滴落。

“Sir！”

朦朦胧胧中，被诱发剂放大的五感听到熟悉的低沉男音，男音放大后嗡嗡的震动，让人很容易分辨出语气中的焦急。那人好像是在和外面的狱警说着什么，最后是以“Sir，Please”作为结尾的。

是……Thor Odinson。

可他为什么会在这里？

Thor是被Nichol带来禁闭室的，这个小眼睛的狱警找到他，告诉了他一些禁闭室内的情形。Thor完全没有想象到里面会是这样的状况，他进来的时间只比Loki早上半年，谨小慎微的行动让他至今还没有去禁闭室报过到。

但对方一句话就解开了他的疑惑：“你又不是Omega。”

Alpha霍地一把揪住了对方的衣领。他明白了Nichol来意：显然是想利用Loki的身份再从自己这里讹上一笔，而如果自己见死不救，对对方来说也没有什么损失。

但重点不是这个，重点是Loki现在的处境。

Thor狂跳的心脏让他几乎是搡开了在操场的公用电话亭边排队的囚犯，抓起电话。

“Nichol，你最好确定把他带来扰乱我们的好事是值得的！”Romain低声咆哮着。

Nichol凑在Romain耳边说了什么。

鹰钩鼻子的狱警长深呼吸了数次，用警棍将Alpha抵到墙上：“那你最好开出一个合适的价码，毕竟兄弟们可都等着在你那肮脏的婊子身上爽一爽呢。”

他说这话的时候目光下垂，极有暗示意味地看了看他自己隆起的裤裆。

Thor垂在身边的拳头紧攥，如果不是目前受制于人，他担保Romain做出这个暗示的瞬间阴茎就会彻底报废成一滩烂泥。

Romain像是感受到了他的愤怒，阴森森地笑着：“Hunter，我不介意把你关到隔壁听我们强奸Laufeyson的动静。诱发剂的效果已经发挥，我可以担保待会儿你可以在最近的距离听得清清楚楚。”

“3万西帝汶币。”Thor脱口而出。

“……翻倍。”Romain的喉结滚动着，“如果你早几天来我或许会立刻接受你的条件，但谁让你来的这么不凑巧呢？”

“好。”Thor没有任何犹豫。

Romain的面皮抽搐了一下，毕竟这笔钱比Hunter两个月孝敬他的还要多。

“3万西帝汶币已经汇到您的户头上，但另一半我需要一点周转时间，你先……”

“他就留在这里，Hunter。20个小时，如果20个小时内我没有见到钱出现在我的户头上，我不介意再叫上几个人一起享用你的婊子。”

Thor瞬间只觉得一阵热流直冲咽喉，却又被他强行压下去：“让我见他。”

“你说什么？”

“让我见他，Romain。你已经拿到了一半的钱，我也按照你说的做了。我总有权利看着我的东西。”

Romain眼白极少的眼睛死死地瞪着Thor，几秒钟后终于松了口。

“如你所愿。”

**

“嗯……”

牢房门打开的时候，Loki猛地颤抖了一下，持续的耳鸣与鼓涌的心跳让他无法判断刚刚吸嗅到的属于Thor的信息素到底是真实存在的，还是出于某种幻觉。

不，一定是幻觉，Odinson不可能出现在这里。

就算出现，他也一定是来嘲讽自己的。

屋内高温的探照灯因为牢门的打开而熄灭，瞬间从高亮变回漆黑的环境让Loki从咽喉中发出一声类似受伤小兽般的呜咽。

“享受你的20个小时吧，Hunter。”Romain阴恻恻的说。

铁链摩擦地板的声音，跟着是牢房门重重地重新合拢的动静。房间内唯一的光线是从送饭的小窗口漏进来的走廊上的幽暗灯光。

“……Loki？”Thor一时无法看清，试探着叫了一声。

Loki却听得清清楚楚，他甚至还能听清更细微的铁链摩擦声、脚步声，Thor的心跳与呼吸。持续窜入鼻腔的Alpha的气味也在挑战着他本就因为诱发剂被迫发情的身体。

“别过来！”他低吼着，尽量不让声音中的颤抖暴露。

Thor闻到了某种羞耻的气息，那是结合过的Alpha可以很轻易分辨出的Omega发情的气息，只是这气息中还夹杂着一丝血腥味。

Alpha的心中一慌，顾不得Loki的拒绝忙走上前，适应黑暗之后他已经可以隐约看见蜷缩在角落中的瘦削身影。

“Odinson，离我远一点！”Loki极尽凶狠地说。

他的身体绷得很紧，持续的强光与陡然而至的黑暗暂时毁掉Loki的视力，他的眼前闪烁着类似服用过度致幻剂后才有的簇簇光团，Omega只是在虚张声势。

可他没有别的办法了。

“嗨、嗨，Easy，我是来救你出去的。”Thor在他身边半跪下来。

牢房内一时安静，只有两个人都格外粗重的呼吸声与以及没有散干净的诱发剂发出的劣质甜香。Loki的呼吸逐渐颤抖，他想尖叫，更想要大笑，但他最想的只是用尖锐的刺将自己层层包裹住，缩进安全的壳里。

“现在的状况好像并不是你来救我出去，Odinson。进来羞辱我，你并不能得到什么。”

Thor明显被他的话刺到了。

他应该生气的，Loki单方面与他决裂，单方面的取消了合作，又单方面把他自己坑进了这个鬼地方，无论哪一个都不利于他们的越狱计划。更有甚者，Odin与Laufey的缘故还让他们甚至可以称得上是“世仇”。

然而看到角落中绷紧的倔强身影，Alpha却最终道。

“对不起，是我来晚了。”

Omega一窒。

“我只比你早来小半年，并不知道禁闭室还可以赎人，是我来晚了。”Thor一面说一面检查他的身体，当他摸到了Loki血肉模糊的左指尖时，终于知道对方是如何保持清醒的了。

而一种说不出道不明的烦恶感忽然腻上Loki心口，像是一种怨恨，又更像是一种他不愿意承认的委屈。

Odin毁了他的家庭，他的人生，所以Thor Odinson现在是来见证这一切的么？

他恶毒地揣测着。

Loki呼吸间带着热烫的颤抖惊到了Thor，Alpha忙用手背贴上他的额头。湿漉漉的一片，强光烤灼下Loki的身上如同被汗水浸透，汗水冷掉后衣服紧紧地贴着肌肤。让特工的四肢冰凉，额头滚烫。

“你发烧了……”发情的时候高烧绝不是什么好现象。

Omega这才留意到仇人的儿子凑得这样近。

“滚！”他沙哑的怒吼，试图躲开Thor的手，眼前却花得更加厉害。诱发剂带来的眩晕让他的身体完全不受控制。

Thor一把将人抱起来，怀中的Omega轻得让人心疼。

Loki的挣扎直到被放在禁闭室内简易的床上才停止。

“Listen，Laufeyson.”这一次Thor称呼了他的姓氏，如Loki所愿地保持了距离，“你发情了，刚刚我也闻到一点你信息素的气味，如果我没估计错，你的抑制剂可能快要失效了。”

Loki骤然安静下来。

他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，攥紧的拳头像是在克制着秘密被揭穿的恐惧。

“我想给你一个临时标记。”Thor说，“别激动，我不会碰你。相信我，只要你不愿意，我绝对不会碰你。”

Omega愣了一下，缓缓将目光挪向声音的源头。

他的眼前仍旧看不清，可这并不妨碍他将Thor的话语与心跳收进心里。他知道Odinson是认真的，Thor Odinson总是尊重他，哪怕现在他们彼此是仇敌的儿子。

活着的人远比死去的人重要，这是Thor这几日领悟到的事实。

五天的时间足够他思考很多。最开始他认为自己是与Loki彼此吸引，这样的吸引足够他们在监狱中缔结盟友，甚至展开一段疯狂而危险的恋爱关系。可是好像也仅止于此，出狱后的分离会令他怅然若失，但他会克制自己不去追寻。

然而当Loki被带走的时候，当他从Nichol那里得知Loki近况的时候……

他们其实一直都有更多的选择，但Loki没有让他死在Viktor的暗害中，也没有在禁闭室里出卖他的出逃计划，更曾经在Thor“失意”的时候安慰过他。

他们的确都身负枷锁，但这绝不是他将Loki摆上利益天平的理由。

活着的人，远比死去的人更重要。

Loki Laufeyson是个坚强的家伙，明明不对未来抱有任何希望，很清楚自己最好的归宿大概就是痛快的死在某一次任务里。他的遭遇足可以让他冷血、不近人情，但Thor并没有忘记Loki最终选择将刀刃捅在他自己的左肩上。

这个人总是说着最冷情的话，做着最温柔的事。

所以他又怎么能眼看着Loki被毁掉过去，再将未来也断送在Odin家族手中。

只有活着才可以改变未来。

而他想要，保护他。

“你应该清楚一旦进入发情期，状况会逐渐严重。你必须在气味散发出来之前自己纾解，然后如果你允许，我会给你临时标记遮掩掉味道。”

Loki瞪大失焦的眼睛，他没有想过有一天自己的Omega信息素会被Alpha洞察，那个人还是仇人的儿子。

可这种小事在现在的情况面前也没有什么了。

“你……退远一点。”Omega咬着牙道。

“OK. ”

Thor慢慢地向后退，直到身体贴靠在另一端的墙壁上。Loki抬起手臂掩住脸颊，这种感觉太过诡异：他们明明是上过床的关系，明明被彼此疯狂的吸引着，自己却不得不恨他。

“把裤子脱掉，Loki。”Alpha忽然低声说。

Omega惊了一跳，却被很快缠绕上来的Alpha信息素吸引了注意，他明白了Thor未出口的含义：让我用语言与信息素帮你，你可以更舒服一点，否则难道要让我看着你独自一个人痛苦的煎熬么？

Omega的咽喉中发出一声意义不明的闷哼，最终默许了。

Thor的声音很低沉，低沉而又悦耳。Loki的身体很快在沉厚又不含攻击性的Alpha信息素中放松下来。修长的手指拉高被汗水打湿的上衣，服从命令揉按上自己的胸口。他像是被Alpha操控着，羞耻地抚慰着自己的身体。然而这又是他认可的，在这个金发Alpha的保护下、在这个危险的地方享受片刻的放纵。

Loki喘息起来。

Omega的发情会随着时间的推移而愈加汹涌，直到得到Alpha的标记。又或者在情潮到来之前，就将冰冷的抑制剂推进血管。

Loki现在不得不大大地分开双腿。

他从来没有经历过这个，下意识侧转过身去用背对着Thor，即使Loki十分确定黑暗中对方并不能看清什么。

“摸摸自己。”Thor说，“你很好，优雅、聪明又很坚强，值得一个强壮的Alpha在你的身边，他会抱着你，尊重而珍视你，然后缓缓进入你的身体，彻底地霸占你。”

这个描述让Loki轻轻闷吟。

“嗯……”

他的手指很快向下，修长的双腿因为姿态而分开，让他得以够到那个高热的急需抚慰的小穴，粘腻的湿液不知何时打湿了床单，令Loki的手指可以轻而易举地埋入股间。

他不常做这个，讨厌他人触碰的同时，也自惩式的并不希望给自己的身体带来过多的欢愉。

他是个没有未来的人——如果一个人无论走到哪里带来的都是死亡与分别，那还是尽早下地狱比较好。他依照着Laufey的遗愿努力去做个好人，却并不代表对生活拥有任何期待与追求。期待、追求和快乐是留给热爱生活的人的。

直到他遇到Thor。

那还是特工在分化后第一次去想“不知道和这个人来一发”会是怎么样，他无法忽视从相遇起他们之间就有的化学反应，数次的碰撞和彼此搭救。

而现在，这个疯子愿意陪他一同留在漆黑的深渊之中，用语言引导他、帮助他、陪伴他，哪怕留给他们的只有门口漏进来的一星光源。

可是有他在，他的心中就会莫名安定。

“摸到那个柔软的入口了么？你的Alpha想要占有你了。”Thor说。

特工像是受到蛊惑般将手指缓缓推入进去。

“啊——”

黏黏腻腻的小穴很快因为得到了抚慰而让主人发出满足的喟叹，Alpha的声音逐渐变得朦胧、温暖又无处不在，男人声音与信息素像是传递情感的触角，不断触碰安抚着他的灵魂。Loki情不自禁地放松下来，遵循本能。

他们十分契合。

Thor就像他想象中的那个Alpha，健壮、勇猛，对他充满欣赏。由于信息素的契合，Loki逐渐能听到男人沉重的心跳、粗重的呼吸，这让他很难不想起他们之间疯狂的第一次。那天，他们在床上赤裸的纠缠，彼此吸引，Thor会用强壮的胳膊与胸膛圈禁着他，他亦能看到那双湛蓝色的眼睛里自己的倒影。他可以感受到他的尊重与珍视，霸道与渴求。

即便Loki不愿意承认，当心跳最终撑破胸腔时，他是想象着Thor达到高潮的。

极致的快感后，Loki感觉到Thor的靠近。

熟悉的气息就在身后与耳边，可男人却依照诺言尽可能地减少了所有触碰，只撩开他颈后的头发，快速而准确地咬上Loki的腺体。

Omega的香味突破长期抑制剂猛然窜入Thor的鼻腔，朗姆酒的气味第一次汇入长相思酸涩的清香里。

原来这是他的味道，Thor想。

Omega轻声呜咽。

Thor没有久留，他脱下自己的外套盖住Loki狼狈的身体，安顿好后，便退回到彼此安全的距离。

从始至终，Alpha一直信守着承诺：只要他不愿意，就绝对不会碰他。

他像一个古代维京族的龙骑士，霸道勇敢却又庄重地奉守着信条。

因为他在乎他。

“我知道我的家庭对你做了什么，Laufeyson。”他在他身后这样说，“但是我也很明白：活着的人，永远比死的人更重要。我们都还活着，所以我希望你过的快乐而幸福。”

不知道为什么，Loki忽然很委屈。

而他彼时尚不知道，那份饱含着尊重的承诺，男人一守就守了很多年。

**

再次醒过来的时候，Loki已经躺在了监狱医务室的病床上。

监狱的医务室十分简陋，除了走廊尽头的诊疗室，外间是一个长方形的大屋子，大得可以并排塞下六张病床，每张床只是简单地用白色帘子间隔起来。

自从遇到Thor Odinson，他就倒霉透顶。

他本来只是来解决一个JNSA派遣的营救任务，如果没有Thor，他可以十分低调的在这里完成所有的调查、布局、规划与营救。不会有浴室尴尬的袒裎相见，不会有洗手间的暗杀，不会搬到同一间寝室，更不会将自己的初夜给了杀父仇人的儿子。

他本就是个没有未来的人，所以也不需要Thor自以为是的温暖。

被杀父仇人的儿子温暖的感觉令他怨恨而又羞愧。因为他比谁都清楚，那种被一层层的温暖逐渐缴械的感觉。

他想杀了他，现在就想！

他为什么……要姓Odinson？

不知是痛苦的思绪，又或是白炽灯刺眼的亮光让Loki的意识渐渐清晰。

他发现Thor正趴在床边。

可能是Loki的动静惊到了他，Thor很快清醒过来。而特工在这个军火家族的继承人眼睛里看见了纯然的快乐。

“感觉怎么样？”他很自然地问。

仿佛这只是劫后余生后最普通的问候。

老旧的电风扇正在屋顶上慢悠悠地旋转，白色的帘子外面有嘈杂的人影，试图调戏医生和护士的囚犯，墙壁上的脏污像是永远也洗不掉，可Thor的眼睛干净得却像是能够完全包容他的大海。

他帮他摇起一点儿病床，告诉他肩膀已经重新处理过，只是短时间内不能用力，身上的挫伤与淤青也都经过妥善包扎。他还告诉他，他的第二性征并没有暴露。他说得格外坦荡自然，好像照顾他就是他的责任。

Omega看到了Alpha与病床扣在一起的脚铐。

Alpha笑了：“哦这个，我想在这里等你醒过来。算是狱警给我的特殊福利吧。”

Loki忽然觉得很讽刺。

Odin Burison毁掉了他的生活，他的家庭与未来。他的儿子却像个赶不走的太阳，拼命要给他生的信仰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完这章的时候，忽然很想哭。
> 
> 因为这章是非常重要的承上启下的一章，它作为暗线呼应的是Chapter 3，如果宝宝们还记得，那是Thor在Loki苏醒后在小巷中给他的一次临时标记，那个时候Thor就说：只要你不愿意，我就绝对不会碰你。
> 
> 他守着这样承诺，一守就是十年。
> 
> 因为他爱他。同时这一章也为未来埋下一个伏笔，后面会写到的。
> 
> 他们的牵绊是纠结的。Odin毁掉了Loki的人生，如果没有他的话，这个黑头发的少年如今可能在念大学，选择的是古典文学系，每天坐在树荫下朗读他喜欢的诗篇。他们或许终其一生也不会相遇，毕竟一个在约顿海姆，另一个在阿斯加德。而反过来，如果没有Loki，Thor可能就会追随父亲的脚步成为一个杀伐决断的军火商。
> 
> 从这个角度上来看，好像是Thor“占了便宜”。
> 
> 但他也同样付出了所有，家族，未来，命运。
> 
> 我觉得Thor的骨子里是极为正义的，他适合当一个英雄，一个明君，而不是一个冷血的军火贩子。
> 
> 人活一世，总要有什么东西是信念，可是愿望、目标也可以是一个人。那是让你变得更好的动力，从阴霾中爬出来敢用面对全世界的勇气。而在这篇文章中，Thor和Lok就是彼此的信仰与救赎。
> 
> 他们共同陪伴着彼此直到深渊的深处，可是因为对对方的信仰与爱，又会从深渊中涅槃重生。
> 
> 没有什么比他们在一起更适合的人了。这就是我想要表达的。


	25. 坍塌的外壳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：有少量Sif单恋Thor情节，介意慎入。

汤加监狱的食堂后厨，烤台上的肉排发出滋滋声响，刀刃与砧板带出咄咄钝音，一切嘈杂形成极佳的掩护，让Thor和Loki可以躲在后厨储藏间中安心的“工作”。

“就是这儿了？”Thor把住货架。

Loki举着强光手电再度确认了一次：“嗯，保险起见你可以再向左推20CM，能有效的避开剪力墙。”

“好。”

距离禁闭室事件又过去数日，两人重新将越狱计划提上了日程。

他们默契地谁都没有再提那天的细节，又或者说，是Loki单方面拒绝回忆过于羞耻的情状。

而出于安全考量，汤加监狱的新囚区在建造时就采用了“剪力墙”结构，许多墙面都是钢筋混凝土构成，单用人力很难挖掘开，唯有从非承重的填充墙面入手才行得通。

没有精准的计量工具，两人只能手动作业。先用半透明的蜡光纸将地图局部等比例放大，再将纸蒙在Nichol的警用手电上做实地勘探。好在半透明的蜡光纸是厨房的常用材料，十分容易搞到手。

接下来的挖洞Thor却没有让Loki动手的意思，他拖来两袋土豆做成一个简易的凳子，示意Loki休息。

特工微微抬高眉梢。

“伤没好透就不要逞强。”Thor扶住他完好的手臂。

Loki的左肩上还吊着绷带，虽然那在他看来更像是一种迷惑狱警和其他囚犯的道具——他可以顺利下床了，那么精虫上脑的Alpha和手臂受伤的漂亮“Beta”躲在厨房储藏间里，首先联想到的必然是偷情，绝非挖洞越狱。

Thor不必这么照顾他的。

特工的嘴唇动了动，却最终没有拒绝对方的好意。

禁闭室事件后，Thor待他更好。他将他接回127号囚室，没有拆穿Loki所谓“是他强迫他的”谎言，甚至连笨手笨脚也不能阻止Thor关照他的起居。

有的时候特工甚至会坏心眼地想，故意将这个金毛蠢货指使得团团转，也不失为一种对Odin家族的报复。然而从Alpha眼中，Loki却始终没有探寻到任何“赎罪”因素，Thor并没有把他当成父辈遗留的历史问题，反而像是……真正的男朋友。

这个认知让特工别扭之余又烦躁不安。

他不知道该怎么办。

他理应避开他的。在知道Thor的真实姓氏以后，不共处一室，不直接冲上去给Thor Odinson一刀已经是Loki最大的忍让。

但他没有想到这个Alpha会来禁闭室搭救他，更在之后尊重他、照顾他。这个男人所做的桩桩件件都像是在说：我只是Thor，不要用家族的标签来衡量我。以及，Loki，你很好。

特工没敢深想那背后的含义，单是这些结论就让他混乱，他的人生都像是因为Thor Odinson而变成了一团该死的乱麻。

但……他什么时候又开始思考“人生”了？

Loki Laufeyson不该在意这些的，作为一个没有未来的人，他唯一称得上“祈愿”的大概就是死的时候可以痛快利索一点，别沦为敌方的俘虏。甚至最开始和Thor滚到一张床上，他也仅仅是想要体会一下性的快感罢了。

这个男人却像是将他早就放弃的一切重新摆在他面前。

一份感情，一份尊重，或许还有一种关于未来的选择。

Loki不由自主想起了他们之间的吻。

越狱计划的继续施行，做戏必不可少。Alpha依照承诺不再轻易碰他，却又总会抓住需要掩饰的机会延长那一个个绵密的亲吻。他会趁机箍住他的腰杆，用舌尖他的顶开嘴唇，直到Loki的每一次呼吸都能闻到朗姆酒醉人的味道。

临时标记的次数也在增加。

禁闭室的遭遇给Loki带来不小的后遗症，短时间内他都不能再使用任何抑制剂。Thor在他苏醒之后和他谈及此事，Loki默许了。于是每隔三天Alpha都会将他抱在怀中，用犬齿刺破那一小块最敏感的肌肤。

那种从脊椎蔓延到心脏的刺痒……

屡屡让Loki想要缩回“壳”中。

门上传来的敲击声打断了特工的思绪，是Dr. Walker的报警。Loki迅速收回胶着在Thor后背的目光，和Alpha一起用白色石膏板将墙壁挡上，再合力把架子拖回原位。

干活的时候Thor将外套随手系在腰间，汗水半透了他的工字背心，但这对于厨房的工作量来说显然太过了，Loki忙走过去帮他拉好外套，又替Alpha顺平衣领。

“Hunter，你们果然在这偷懒！”

狱警进来的时候看到的正是这幅景象。

不过他没有多说什么，Thor给的好处足够他不会对这种细节挑毛拣刺。狱警的视线倒是戏谑地在Loki身上逡巡了一圈，转头对Thor道——

“走吧Hunter，跟我出去一趟，你有探视。艳福真是不浅，来看你的是个大美妞儿！”

**

Thor因为这个突如其来的变故皱紧眉宇。

狱警堵在门口，他无法和Loki解释他并不认识什么“大美妞”。然而这个结论很快在他站在探视室门口时被打消了。

门扉的上半部分是两块大大的透明玻璃，让家属可以先行透过玻璃看到监狱走廊，翘首以盼。同样的，囚犯也能提前透过玻璃看到等候在探视室中的亲眷。探视室内还有很多人，斑驳的墙面，蓝绿色的圆桌，瞧着像是上世纪末某种老旧的咖啡厅——如果没有囚犯们被铐在桌边的手铐与脚镣的话。

而远远地，隔着玻璃Thor看到了一个熟悉的曼妙身影。

“Sif……”

被狱警带到Sif面前时Thor还处于震惊状态，倒是Sif率先站起来给了他一个拥抱。

“Thor。”

“你怎么会在这里？”结束短暂的拥抱后，Thor坐下询问道。

“Fandral求我办事，我总有权利搞清楚全部的事情？鉴于我们上次见面是在期末舞会上？”

糟糕的舞会，Thor一直知道Sif喜欢自己，但他并没有那个意思，所以面对女孩在期末舞会上鼓起勇气的表白，他绅士地选择了在婉拒后短时间内避而不见。当然，Odin家族的变故也让他再没有精力去关注这件事，连孤注一掷来到汤加监狱也没有任何告别。

而他的确不应该期待Fandral、Volstagg或Hogun中的任何一个人擅长理财领域。

之前为营救Loki，他紧急打了一个电话给Fandral，要求他在绕开家族长老的情况下无声无息地支取这笔巨额费用，现在他知道Fandral是如何办到的了。

“已经处理好了，你看到了，我很平安。”

Sif秀丽的眉宇瞬间皱紧，她的手指用力摁住了膝盖上的公文包。

“我并不觉得Loki Laufeyson是什么值得投资的好对象，Thor。” 

抢在Thor想要说点什么之前，她从公文包中拿出一份资料，资料使用的是Odin家族特有的加密方式，Thor阅读起来并没有障碍。

“这是Fandral之后搜集到的资料，今天由我带过来。”干练的女孩深吸了一口气，“不管你愿不愿意接受，上面写的都是事实。”

Thor默默看完，阖上了纸页：“Sif，我永远信任你们几个人。”

这句话让要强的美女面色稍稍好看一些：“那你没有什么要说的么？”

“但我不觉得Loki是你们认为的那种人。”

如果说刚才Thor的信任让她心情稍霁，这句话无疑又是将她从天堂扔回地狱。

“你明明看到了纸上写的是什么！”她拼命克制着压低声音，“你们原本的计划是由你买通司机，再准备好快艇，然后家族在公海上接引。但是现在JNSA的人捷足先登了，那辆食物运输车上所有的轮班司机全部都被他们换掉了。”

“Loki当时在医务室。”

“他就没有和外界联络过？没有告知过他的组织你们的行动方案？还是你压根不知道Loki Laufeyson是怎样和JNSA交换信息的？”

他的确不知道，但Loki也同样不知道他是如何运作Odin家族的。

见Thor沉默，Sif攥紧拳头：“我以为拒绝我的表白是因为你有更好的选择和更理智的对象。”

“Sif，我不会把工作和感情混为一谈。”

“你就是在混为一谈，Thor。你从警卫室辛辛苦苦的将他捞出来，他回报你的是什么？他指摘你是他杀父仇人的儿子的时候，可能心里早就清楚谁才是真正的凶手。”她喘着气，英气的眉峰高高挑起，“Loki Laufeyson就是个连自己都不敢面对的骗子。”

Alpha周身的威压顷刻升高：“别这么说他，Sif。”

作为黑道家庭出生的女性，她的骄傲从不允许她轻易哭泣，但Thor Odinson或许就是她的软肋。棕发女孩用力眨了下眼睛：“Thor，他不可能不知道约顿海姆当局是杀害他父亲的另一个凶手。”

“……我会和他谈谈的。”

Sif垂下头。

“嗨，”Thor轻轻地覆住她的手背，“我的头脑很清楚，知道自己在做些什么。也许Loki有很多缺点，也许骄傲、勇敢、善良的品质并不少见，但他是一个愿意为了亲人去突破自己完善自身的家伙。我是说……他远比看起来要温柔，我愿意相信他。”

“你是在监狱里，和我讨论一个特工所值得你付出的信任值么？”她强调了“监狱”与“特工”两个词汇。

Thor忽然有些无言以对，的确，如果位置调换他大概也会觉得Sif疯了，但他确信自己的判断没有问题。

Sif没有再说什么，她提着公文包站在Thor对面，身体绷得像是一尊女武神：“那希望我未来的领导者不要后悔。”

“嗯。”

“司机需要我们处理掉么？”

“不用，避免打草惊蛇。真有需要司机我会自己解决的。”

“这种时候你还……”Sif话到此处忽然顿了一下，她的视线若有似无地望向了门口。

Thor疑惑道：“怎么了？”

Sif却忽然攀住了他的后颈，用力吻住了Thor的嘴唇。

“别推开我。”她声音里有些哽咽，“就当是一个绅士的告别吻吧。”

Thor愣了愣，最终没有动弹。

**

Thor沉默的往回走着。

他并不担心Sif，他的好女孩一定会说到做到，绝不会在过去的感情中困扰很久。他担心的是Fandral托Sif带来的情报。

JNSA换掉司机算是意料之中，毕竟逃亡道路上让己方掌握全部主动权并不合理。

但关于约顿海姆当局也是参与谋害Laufey的凶手之一的这件事……

他必须和Loki谈一谈了。

他们对禁闭室的事情避而不谈足够久，因为那涉及到隐秘的过去与看似虚无缥缈的未来。他原本想要尊重Loki的选择，毕竟让Loki接受Odin家族不太可能，只是现在看起来JNSA也绝对不是一个好去处。

今天的Loki却格外沉默。

为掩盖第二性征，自禁闭室出来后他们就尽量待在一起，最初的几天Loki的确有些无所适从，却也从未沉默过这么久。

一直熬到熄灯，Thor才找到合适的时机。

“出去后你有什么打算？”Alpha躺在上铺这么问。

下铺传来轻轻地翻身声。

“我以为我们不会探讨到这个问题。”

“JNSA换掉了所有食品运输车的司机。”Alpha顿了顿，最终决定开门见山。

如果可以Thor绝对不想如此唐突，他想给Loki更多的时间来接纳自己，但现实的情况远比他设想的要严峻。

“……你说什么？”瘦削的特工立刻从下铺坐了起来。

“是意外发现，原本我们商定由我的人来安排在西帝汶境内的逃脱，我的下属在着手的时候却发现食品运输站已经被JNSA抢先控制。考虑到那可能是你的组织，所以我在想你会不会遇到了什么麻烦。”

“你不怀疑我？”

“不，我没有考虑过这种可能。如果你想抛下我独自带走Dr. Walker有很多方法，更何况按照我们的协议，人最终也是你的。”Thor坦言道。

Loki的心脏被揪紧了一下。

“我真正担心的是另一件事，”Thor斟酌着，决定和盘托出，“你知道……Laufey的过世其实是我父亲和约顿海姆当局共同商议的结果么？”

“……”

如果说刚才的议题对Loki来说是一个不得不容忍的“越权”行为，那么现在这句话对他来讲不亚于在脑中投放了一个核弹。他顿时僵在床铺上，四肢冰凉。

黑暗中只能听见管道的滴水声与Thor略显紧张的呼吸。

过了良久，Loki才从咽喉中挤出今天晚上的第二句“你说什么”？

Thor也从床上坐了起来，他沉默了一下：“我是说，在你和我说过那件事后我有找人求证，但后来我却发现Laufey的死其实是我父亲和约顿海姆当局……”

“No！”Loki打断了他的话。

特工的胸口剧烈起伏。

“不可能，不可能的……”

“Loki，我知道这很难接受。”

“那就告诉我！把你知道的所有事都告诉我！！”

特工不知何时站在了床边，瘦削的身体弓出让人心疼的弧，祖母绿的眼睛更在黑暗中闪烁着带着水汽的光晕。

Thor于心不忍，却不得不吐露实情：“这也是今天探视的时候我才知道的。当年我的父亲开发了一种新型武器，尚在试验阶段，很不稳定。约顿海姆当局却想用很低廉的价格购买。Laufey发现了这件事，试图阻止，但他并不知道这是政府与阿斯加德军火商之间的协议，他单纯地将矛头对准了我的父亲。”

“然后呢？”特工抖着声音问。

“他自然成为了最大的阻碍，约顿海姆当局决定将他清除。但公职人员他们不好下手，所以我的父亲才找到了Sam Thompson。他们是通力合作的，先由政府当局污蔑你的父亲是贪污渎职，再由Odin委派杀手，继而让他的死亡看起来……像是一场畏罪自杀。”

Loki站在黑暗之中，赤脚踩着初秋冰凉的水泥地，却觉得身上比地面更加冰冷。

他现在知道了，为什么Laufey的葬礼没有任何一个人参加；也知道了为什么一个高级警督的死亡会被轻易就盖上畏罪自杀的标签草草结案。

一切都早有预谋。

“Loki……”Thor想要安慰他，然而不等伸手碰到，就听特工沙哑着嗓音嘶吼。

“所以我算什么？他们新的利用对象？黑警察的儿子本来就应该和Sam Thompson同归于尽，为什么还要吸纳我进JNSA？”

“他们或许并不认为你能发现真相。”Thor叹了口气。

特工的喉结翻滚着，电光火石之间他像是明白了什么事情，他倒吸一口凉气，倏地往后退去。

“Loki？”

他对Thor的呼唤置若罔闻，因为他忽然想明白了其中所有的关节：JNSA派他来执行汤加监狱的任务，从一开始就没打算让他活着回去。

——当局与JNSA是两个独立的部门，JNSA在搜罗少年犯的时候应该并不知道Laufey事件的内幕。只是世上没有不透风的墙，随着自己对Odin调查的深入，JNSA注定会发现端倪。

这就是为什么组织对自己的态度越来越不明朗，也是为什么当他通过Odin侦查出Thanos的异常后，JNSA会立刻派他来“独立执行”跨国任务：知道太多的自己俨然变成了一枚弃子。组织的目标是Dr. Walker，人搞到手，究竟是谁完成的根本不重要。

他们没有给他后援，让一个Omega深入满是Alpha与强悍Beta的监狱。或许完成任务后，将他清除在那辆食品运输车内，又或者枪杀在临海的悬崖边，才是完整的计划。

一个没有国界的特工，死在哪儿都会是悄无声息。

他是一个没有国籍的孤鬼，却为杀害他父亲的帮凶卖命了许多年……

Loki一直向后退，直到背脊贴上坚硬而又冰冷的墙面。

Thor急得跳下床。

Loki看着面前的男人。他很好，他是说，Thor Odinson很好。他必须承认自己的内心是有过动摇的，但他忽然意识到其实他一点儿也不了解面前的这个男人。

他是出于什么目的告诉自己真相？这个男人在监狱外的生活又是什么样的？

离开这个闭塞的要塞，Thor Odinson拥有他所没有的生活，学业、事业、家族与未来。而他真的了解Thor么？初见时宛如狮群领袖的Thor，失意时犹如大男孩一样依赖他的Thor，在禁闭室时如同庇佑者的Thor，还有在探视室和那位漂亮的女士接吻的Thor……

是的，他看到了。

看得非常清楚。

所以这完全有可能是Thor在发现自己联络过JNSA后，为了阻止组织和自己太过紧密，才特意挑选这个时机告知自己真相。

他是愿意相信他的，愿意相信他告诉自己这些的目的仅仅是希望自己不要再被继续蒙蔽，不要有一天一无所知的死在自己人的枪口之下。

但他并不了解他。

除了监狱里的一切，他对他一无所知。今天那位Thor口中递送情报的“下属”，那位漂亮的和他拥吻在一起的棕发女士，真是下属，还是女友？亦或是家族的未婚妻？

Loki忽然觉得自己很可笑。

为了逃避Thor突如其来的感情，他试图躲进JNSA施舍的壳内。

而为了摆脱组织的枷锁，他又向往着Thor Odinson。

但是事实上，他什么都没有。

**

一声破音的“Guard！Help！！”却在这时响起，在整个黑暗的囚区中显得格外凄厉。

这声呼喊打断了Loki与Thor之间的僵持，两个人不约而同地望向牢外。

狱警闻声而来，按开了一层的几盏灯。

“Guard，是Hancock Walker，他突然倒下了！”有囚犯大声叫嚷。

狱警闻言很快让同事推来了担架车，借着昏黄的灯光，一个Thor和Loki都很熟悉的矮胖身影很快被放在担架床上推向狱区大门，间或还能听到狱警对着对讲机说话的声音：“A区有囚犯突发急病，已送往医务室，Copy。”

Thor与Loki对视一眼。

Loki立刻拉开了牢房中唯一一张桌子的抽屉，掏出了一封信。

“你……”

“我得去看看。”特工飞快地说，“我现在就去医务室。”

“怎么去？”

“用这个。”他打开信封的同时解释道，“是我之前联系的JNSA，我必须上报行动计划，但是我没有想到他们会把食品车内的司机换掉，因为我和他们说我得多带一个人，你在西帝汶拥有很多资源，他们要求我事后清除你，但我想只要跑到公海上我是没有本事拦住你的。”

“Loki你不用解释，我从来没有……”

Loki却没有理他，他的左手仍挂着绷带，只能手口并用的咬出信纸，又将信纸撕开。

眼见着他奇怪的举动，Thor不得不问：“这是什么？”

“毒药。不致命，但会确保我能吐的进医务室。我们逃跑的当天需要有人从医务室打开通往B区的门，这本来是为那个时候准备的。”

“Loki！”Thor加重了声音，Omega的每一句解释都像是割在他心口上的刀刃，他分明没有怀疑过他。

“Thor。”Loki却忽然抬起头，在黑暗中认真地望向Alpha湛蓝色的眼睛，“我……是今天去拿的信。”

他说完这句，就用力将揉好的纸团塞进口中。

Thor一时没有反应过来，他的注意力全部集中在特工的身上，他紧张的看着他吞下纸团。药效发挥的极快，没过几分钟，Loki便闷哼一声弓腰软了下去，层层叠叠的冷汗自从他的额头上渗出。

但Thor不能太快叫来警卫，与Dr. Walker的时间间隔过近会惹人怀疑。

特工一直苦苦的煎熬着，几乎是抓住Thor的手臂用力克制才没有呻吟出声。

Thor轻轻拍抚他的后背，直到半个小时后Loki猛地推开他扶住马桶剧烈地呕吐起来。他吐的厉害，间歇之中呼吸都带着颤音，捂住小腹拼命压抑住痛苦的呻吟。

Alpha攥紧拳头，又忍了一会儿才站起身高声去喊狱警。

狱警的强光手电扫到127号牢房时，Thor下意识抬臂挡了下眼睛。狱警对一晚上有两个急诊病患异常不悦，几乎是拉住Loki手臂上的绷带就将人粗暴地扯了出去。

Loki的身体并没有完全康复，被人搡得脚下踉跄。

Thor竭尽全力控制住自己阻拦的手，他明白，必须有人去医务室查看情况。

与十几天前相似的场景，他却只能祈祷不会再像之前禁闭室时那样凶险。而仓惶之间他倏然想明白，Loki为什么要和他说他是今天取的信——

通讯室就在探视室的走廊尽头，要拿到信，一定会经过探视室的门口。

Loki全都看见了，他和Sif的那个吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我看来，文章的主人公是一定要有所成长的，而成长总是一步步的。
> 
> 在《直至深渊》里，Loki恐惧的事情有很多，生活、未来、人际交往、甚至是他自己。因为逃避与过去的旧因，他一直浸淫在无边无际的恐惧中，这时他可以麻痹自己与它们融为一体，可当哪怕有一缕阳光照射进他的心底后，他才会惊觉自己的难堪与一无所有。
> 
> 他会想要触碰阳光，又会觉得黑暗如影随形。所以他必须战胜过去的自己。
> 
> 于是我对文章作出了目前的处理。
> 
> JNSA就像是一个腐烂的“舒适区”，他知道它的肮脏、摇摇欲坠，但又离不开它，毕竟那是他唯一的容身之处。可是当他忽然发现所谓的“壳”根本不复存在，甚至还有可能是“敌人”的时候，他才会明白必须自己挣脱出来。
> 
> 我觉得人想要获得幸福除了遇见一个合适的对象，自身的努力也是必不可少的。很期待Loki的成长~
> 
> 生活总是让我们遍体鳞伤，但到后来，那些疮口一定会变成我们最强壮的地方。——海明威《永别了武器》


	26. 自由的意义

值班医生草草处理过两个急诊囚犯后便打着哈欠离开了，诊疗室的大门完全落锁，唯有24小时的警报器还在尽职尽责的监视着一切。

只等医生一走，Loki就扯下手背上的点滴，他没去管伤口上渗出的血珠，借着床铺间白色帘幕的掩护很快来到Dr. Walker床前。

“你还好么？”

Dr. Walker之前就听到另有一名囚犯紧随他后面需要急诊，却没有想到是黑发瘦削的特工。博士刚刚从一次强烈的哮喘与心悸中舒缓过来，脸色青白。

“还好，不用担心……”他虚弱地回答道。

Loki舒了口气。来到医务室后，他很快获知Dr. Walker是夜间突发哮喘倒下的，加上心脏、血压等问题，才会伴随剧烈的呛咳与心律失常等。好在发作的时候看着恐怖，缓解过来后短时间内不会有大碍，想必明天一早就可以离开医务室。

特工点点头，毒药让他胃部还在翻腾，既然没事他就想一个人待上一会儿。

“等等！”Dr. Walker却叫住了他。

“嗯？”

“我有件事情没告诉医生。”Dr. Walker畏缩了一下，用眼神示意Loki再扶他往帘子里面躲一点。

而直到他趴在床上用手捞起后背的衣物，Loki才明白他想要表达什么。

——只见Dr. Walker后腰靠近屁股的地方，有一片半个巴掌大小的红疹子。

“湿疹？”

夏秋换季，囚室又没有窗户，常年阴湿之下身上长点这个十分寻常。但Loki很快反应过来，如果只是湿疹，Dr. Walker犯不着这么担忧。

果然他见矮胖的博士摇摇头。

老人压低了声音：“不是湿疹，是一种外表看起来很近似的皮疹，几年前我在做实验时一不小心感染上的。”

“什么？”

“就是、基因变异的产物。”Dr. Walker趴在床上艰难地回过头，“被感染后会造成这样类似湿疹和皮疹的红疹子，很顽固，每几年就会复发一次，而且具有传染性。正是因为发现它复发，我才会紧张的哮喘发作。”

“……被传染上会怎么样？”Loki皱紧眉宇。

“不，你没有懂我的意思，它的危害并不严重，被传染最多也就痒上一两周、伴随一定程度的发热。但如果让这里的医生发现我是个传染病菌携带者……”

Loki恍然：如果让这里的医生发现Dr. Walker是个传染病菌携带者，他就会被立刻带出监狱进行隔离治疗。监狱不会将这样的高传染源放在人口密集的区域，大面积传染除了难以控制外，也会引起囚犯们的恐慌，继而造成不可估量的后果。

无论是Thor、博士还是自己，都不希望面临这样的局面。

Dr. Walker感染的真菌是实验室变异的产物，普通医院无法根治，花费的时间也将是未知数。一旦他被强制“外出治疗”，很可能会影响到他们的越狱计划。

谁知道外部就医时Dr. Walker会不会被其他人在中途劫走？挖开的墙面长时间搁置又会不会被人发现？

再退一步来说，JNSA本就无意让自己活着离开这里，一旦失去主目标，自己将彻底的失去利用价值，届时汤加监狱将变得危机四伏，甚至连Thor也在劫难逃——为了出逃计划的顺利，他必须向组织汇报Thor的存在，所以抹杀命令如果下达，势必会牵扯Thor。

不，现在不是担心别人的时候。

Loki很快收回心神：“那么你应该有应对的办法？”

博士拽下衣服，垂头丧气地爬起身：“根据我的经验，这些疹子会在三天后扩大一倍，传染性也将在那以后爆发。所以如果我们能在三天内离开这里……”

Loki咬住嘴唇。

突如其来的难题，但也不是完全不可能。

墙面是很好挖掘的，他和Thor今天就将那面非承重墙基本挖开，如果明天他能进入废弃死囚区探查状况，Thor也能顺利调度到快艇与接应者，他们三天后应该可以离开这里，只是一切都比预想的要早上半个多月。

这个决定太大了。

他和Thor还好说，外面的一切安排却涉及到JNSA与Odin家族双方的势力，三天是否能来得及？然而就算来不及，他们也不可能真冒着Dr. Walker外出就医的风险。

“容我想想。”特工沉声道。

博士惶恐地点着头，能看的出他心中也十分惴惴，不断用那双浑浊的眼睛充满希冀地望向瘦削的青年。

“先休息吧，明天我会给你答复的。”Loki说。

“好、好的。”

**

特工的心里乱糟糟的。

他吞下催吐药是为了躲避囚室内紧张的气氛和过于庞大的信息量：棕发女孩和Thor的那个吻，以及JNSA的背叛，却没想到现在头上还多了一柄达摩克里斯之剑。

——Dr. Walker的三日之限。

踏着清晨的寒露，他返回127号囚室。

Thor却没有在睡，听见声音立刻跳下床，毫不顾忌狱警阴沉的目光一把将他扯进了怀里，给了Loki一个大大的拥抱。

如此“盛大”的欢迎让别扭的特工有点不适，僵硬好一会儿之后才抬起手在Alpha宽厚的背脊上拍了拍。

Alpha却一反常态的没有立刻松开，他越抱越紧，直到将Loki整个人嵌入他坚实的胸膛。金色的毛茬儿刺在Omega柔软的颈项上，蹭得Loki的心脏莫名一软。

“好点了么？”Thor的手掌隔着衣服熨帖上他的胃。

“我不是回来了么？”

“我是问药效过去没有。”Alpha没有被糊弄过去，他很清楚JNSA这样的组织为达到目的根本不会在乎特工的身体状况。

Loki一时语塞，他能感受到这个大块头的关心，可正是这种关心让他无所适从。他们不是朋友、不是恋人，只能勉强算是狱中拥有共同目标的伙伴，这样……会让他误会。他没有忘记昨天来探视Thor的曼妙身影。

不，这不是重点，他想。

“别这么多愁善感，Hunter。”特工用姓氏隔开彼此的距离，“比起胃疼我有更紧急的事情要告诉你。”

Thor没有多说，他松开了怀抱，却仍旧固执地抓着Loki的手。

特工没能挣扎开。他在心里叹了口气，只得维持这样的姿势坐下，将Dr. Walker传染性皮疹复发的事情如实告诉Alpha。

“所以说，如果不想他的情况被医生发现，继而让博士被转出监狱隔离治疗，从现在开始我们只有三天的时间。”

“对。”

“你答复他了么？”

“还没有，我担心你那边没有办法及时调度。”

“可以，Odin家族随时待命，只需要一个电话24小时之内他们就会安排好所有的事。”Thor给出肯定的答复，“JNSA那头呢？”

“我没问题。至少直到有你的人接应为止，我都会配合组织让他们暂时不要起疑。”

“你……”

像是看出Alpha眼中的担忧，Loki自嘲地笑了：“我的事情你不用多想，JNSA的内幕我会亲自核实。放心吧，这么多年我并非完全没起疑心，更何况……那个地方对我来说也不是什么家园。”

Thor的喉结滚动了下：“那你有没有想过跟我走？”

牢房中忽然安静下来。

Alpha问得很坦率，自然而又干脆，仿佛这个问句已经在他脑中徘徊过千遍万遍，只是在等待一个合适的契机。

特工一时间愣在了那里，怔怔地盯着那双蓝眼睛。

男人局促地道：“刚刚我在想，如果以后你再做什么决定一定要提前和我商量，就算是世界末日也不差那几句话的时间。比如昨天你吞下那片信纸，我担心了整整一夜。”

“……Thor。”

“但是我又想并没有什么‘以后’了。你肯定会说出狱后就要和我分道扬镳，我们并不是同一个世界的人。”他深吸一口气，示意Loki给他一个将话说完的机会，“如果早几天我会愿意认同，我尊重你，所以如果你不想涉及过去与看似遥远的未来，我都会闭口不谈。但……我不想再经历一次了。”

“经历什么？”Loki下意识地放缓了语气。

“昨天你被带走的时候，我很恐慌，唯恐禁闭室里的事情再发生一次。”Thor的手心中不知何时全是冷汗，“Loki，我在乎你。所以我不想再留你在我看不见的地方。”

特工的耳根慢慢地红了起来。

“我和Sif没有什么。她从少年时就一直喜欢我，所以得知我对你的想法后反应剧烈，出于绅士我并没有……”

“你不需要向我解释。”

“出去以后我也想和你在一起。”Alpha忽然极为认真地道，他清楚自己唐突，但这并不妨碍他言语中的坚定，“别误会，我并不是要在监狱里向你求婚，那样太不郑重。我是说如果、你愿意，出去以后我们可以组建一个家庭。”

家庭？

那是幸福、甜蜜与温暖的代名词，更是压抑在Loki心底深处最隐秘的渴望。

……

“不，Hunter，我没有想过。”

特工斩钉截铁地拒绝了。

Loki承认Thor的解释多少让他释怀，毕竟昨天的那个吻Alpha的确没有任何回应。只是一切来得太突然，JNSA的背叛和三天后他们就将要面对的外面的世界。

生活对他来说永远是一个个牢笼，他打开一扇囚笼的门，却又有另一个陷阱在等着他。

他清楚这次或许是一个转机，但是当转机突如其来摆在他面前的时候……他不知道。又或者说潜意识中Loki始终觉得自己是个不祥之人，和他契定太过亲密的关系，总是会以悲剧作为终局。

“我们的时间不多了，还是先想想三天后能不能顺利出去吧。”

特工站起身，冷淡而又机械地说道。

**

接下来的日子他们投入了紧锣密鼓的计划中。

时间紧张，Thor与Loki再没有任何精力去思考彼此之间的情感问题。

Loki并没有和JNSA取得联络，如果只有食品箱货车内的特工，他完全可以推脱事急从权，万一发生变故，对付两个“司机”的胜算也远远大过整个组织，突然行动更不会让JNSA有机会设下埋伏。

Thor则是和家族保持联系，安排好悬崖下的冲锋舟与在公海上接应的船只。

汤加监狱位于西帝汶东岸的一座陡峭悬崖上，地势偏远，唯一能够进出的只有一条盘山路。

这种情况下，乘坐冷冻厢货车直接逃离监狱，目标太过巨大。所以他们计划从厨房突入废弃的死囚区，再从死囚区乘车抵达海拔较低的崖边，利用攀岩绳索下到崖底，最后通过事先准备好的冲锋舟出海。

西帝汶并没有专属的海洋经济区，按照国际法，从悬崖向外十二海里即为公海。只要能乘坐冲锋舟逃出十二海里，西帝汶政府也将对他们束手无策。

也许是上天眷顾，一天以后，厨房内的非承重墙被挖开，趁着准备晚饭的功夫Loki在Thor的掩护下钻入废弃的死囚区内。

阴冷，是Loki最强烈的感觉。

凝固的空气与满墙的蜘蛛网让年久失修的死囚区更添恐怖，走廊尽头或许有窗户破了洞，冷风钻进来在空旷的走廊上贯出呼呼的咆哮声。

Loki定定神，继续向前走去。由于没有监视器，他推进得十分顺利，最后他在既定目标——死囚区东南角的那间牢房面前停下来。根据地图，这间囚室的窗户外面便是外部车辆停车场，只需要撬开这个牢门、卸掉铁窗的栏杆，就可以闻见自由的味道。

特工将手电筒咬在嘴里，摸出自制的开锁工具。

Thor还在外面放风，他的时间并不多。

然而不等他用肩膀顶住牢门撬上几下，只听“吱嘎”一声令人牙酸的响声，这间东南角囚室的牢门就轻易打开了。原来年久失修此处的锁头早就老化，一个成年男人依靠的重量足可以令岌岌可危的门锁断裂，沉重的锁头哐地掉在水泥地上，发出生铁顿地的闷响。

那种冰冷无机质的声音，饶是Loki也打了个寒颤。

夜风恰巧吹过，把老旧的牢门进一步撞开，锈迹斑驳的门缝瞬间又发出会让人鸡皮暴起的酸响，那声音就像是死囚的哀嚎，撕扯着活人的灵魂。

“呼……”

Loki吐出一口浊气。

他憎恶这里，这里很难不让他想起16岁时的经历。那时他被投入约顿海姆监狱的死囚区，距离死刑执行时间仅剩一个月的时间。

说不害怕是假的。

但父母的死亡，Laufey的故去让他看不到任何生的可能与意义。他不想死，却不知道如何活着。所以他希望那柄拿在别人手中的屠刀可以快点替他做个了结。

绝望却同时如影随形。

那些幽暗处的絮语，禁闭的囚室铁门，一到夜间伸手不见五指的黑暗，那些东西将他束缚起来，像是拖在足踝上的脚铐，让他无力逃离深渊。

他走进这间走廊末端的死囚室。

为了侦查，Loki不得不用手电查看囚室的每一处，自然也就无法忽略那些残存在囚室墙壁上的抓痕、刻痕与血迹。有些他能推测是怎样弄上去的，有些则不能。

他还看到了好几个名字，“Chad”，“Herman”，“Lester”，应该是那些在这里待过的死囚犯们，残存的气息与绝望的痕迹险些让他陷下去——面对死亡，没有多少人是真正淡定的。

Loki忙将自己从异样的情绪中脱拔出来。

他在心中默念着：你已经不是死囚了，甚至不能再算是JNSA的特工。你……是一个自由的人。

自由。

这个概念对他来说很陌生，自由意味着可以按照自己喜欢的方式活下去。他可以么？

他本不该是什么有生存意志的人，Laufey还活着的时候，Loki的生命里也或多或少夹杂着报恩的成分。Laufey为了照料他放弃了结婚生子，所以他需要让养父“物有所值”。他没有做到。

而被国家和JNSA背叛，照理来说他更不该再抱有求生欲望，JNSA从某种意义上来说是他最后的避风港，担任特工更是背负死囚身份的Loki唯一“成为好人”的可能。

但是，他居然为了两日后没准能得到的“自由”而感到高兴。

是因为那个男人？

那个愚蠢的金发Alpha，问他要不要一起组建家庭的傻子。

Loki心中一梗，忙将注意力集中回怎样打开囚室尽头的铁窗上。他想得太多了，两天后能不能活着出去还是个未知数。

好在和牢门一样，窗户上的铁栏同样年久。特工先伸手试了下，跟着很快脱下囚服外套，用准备好的水瓶将衣服浇透，再将湿衣服穿过两根铁栏，利用拉力不断拧绞着。

五分钟后，原本就不再牢靠的铁栏杆应声而断。Loki用手一拽，极为轻松地就将断折的栏杆从窗框上拽了下来。

他又仔细地敲敲玻璃窗，确认玻璃的厚度是可以被打破的，才终于松下一口气。

那么从这里离开的道路算是基本打通了，只要逃跑当天打破最后一层玻璃就可以了。

做完这一切，Loki看着窗外飘出浮云后的圆月。来到这里已经有三个多月的时间，计划远比他预想的要快得多，却也发生了许多他难以预料的事，而两天后……

想到这里，他突然觉得连漏下的月光也冷起来。

死囚区内仍旧呼啸着灌进来的寒风，他不知为何打了个冷颤。

眼见厨房的工作就要结束，Loki藏好断折的铁栏、掩好囚室，迅速返回厨房。

回去的路并没有来时那样难熬。

可能是透过碎裂的砖石，一直隐隐可以看见厨房漏出的光线。暖色的光晕与背后的黑暗像是将世界割裂成了两块。

走到死囚区与厨房的交界处，Loki挪开砖石钻入那个狭小的洞内。

一只宽厚的手掌适时扶住了他。

“还好么？”Thor果真等在墙后，他没有着急询问Loki囚区的问题，一如那天早上也没有急着过问医务室里突发急病的Dr. Walker。好像在他看来，没有什么比Loki更重要。

“……我没事，一切顺利。”

“那就好。”Thor笑起来，他接过他手中的湿衣服，又伸手搓了搓Omega被夜风冻得有些发凉的肩膀。他脸上的笑容和Loki最开始给的评价一模一样：有这个男人在的地方，哪里都不再像是监牢。

Loki心中一窒，拂开那些不切实际的想法。

再过两天，他们就要离开这里了。


	27. 越狱

Loki盯着囚室外公共区域中那架巨大的电子钟，钟上鲜红的数字表明现在正是下午13:10。

“Hunter。”

Thor闻声坐起，正巧与他四目相对。Omega想说什么却又咽了回去。金发男人在心中默默一叹，跳下床铺。

Loki立刻配合的背转过身体。

“你不用这么紧张的。”Alpha说。

“时间到了。”

Thor眉心不自觉锁得更紧：“也不用这么公事公办。”

他们讨论的是即将进行的临时标记，也是在越狱前要进行的最后一项准备工作。

——今天就是越狱的日子。

眼见Loki没有再回应的意思，Alpha展臂将人拽进怀中。他搂得极紧，似乎用臂膀就可以将Omega整个儿圈拢起来。这样温暖很难让人不心醉，Loki几乎是强迫自己不要向后枕住Thor的肩头。

即使是临时标记，也必须在双方情动的状况下完成。

Alpha的手指开始在他身上灵活地游走，隔着衣服抚摸他敏感而又细嫩的胸口。

霸道的朗姆酒香味逐渐弥散到空气中，有效地遮蔽了Omega散发出的点点冷香。Thor啄吻着他的耳垂、侧颈与脸颊，直到撩开Loki后颈卷发，朝着那最敏感的腺体一口咬了下去。

“啊……”

接受Alpha信息素后的Omega剧烈地颤抖着，这种滋味不好受，欺骗本能总是需要付出代价的，遍布周身过电般的刺痛与盘旋在背后的温暖，让他挣扎在心灵的满足与身体的极致空虚中，迫切地想要触碰标记他的男人。

但Loki咬牙克制住了，只是撑住Thor的手臂大口大口地喘气。

“还好么？”

“嗯……”Omega点点头。临时标记的后遗症，几分钟内他总有些脚下虚浮。

Thor忙将他翻转过来顶上墙壁，蓝眼睛里凝着心疼。Loki的目光逐渐从迷离恢复至清明，刚一回神就撞入这样一双眼眸中，让他的心脏重重地漏了一拍。刚缔结标记的Alpha与Omega总是有着语言无法尽述的羁绊，他们同时怔楞，Thor几乎是下意识地便吻了过去。

特工抢在理智的最后一秒偏开头。

“Hunter。”他强迫自己称呼这个虚假的姓氏隔开两人的距离，“时间快到了。”

Alpha顿时深吸一口气：“OK……那么13:55？”

“嗯。”Loki努力忽略对方语气中的落寞，兀自整理刚刚因为抚摸而变得凌乱的衣服。

执行计划的时间是根据食品车最后敲定的。汤加监狱地处偏远，每三天一次运送食物的冷冻箱货车是在13:30抵达，司机装卸完食品后会在一个小时内离开。Loki他们则是在那之后上工，烹制晚餐。

这样的安排除了便于管理外，更主要的是避免外部人员与囚犯接触。

然而想要利用冷冻箱货车越狱，显然要在车辆停留在监狱停车场内的时间上车，也就是说Thor、Loki与Dr. Walker必须要在一个“非允许”时间里抵达厨房。

一点半的通知铃声准时响起。

伴随着铃声，囚区指定牢房的牢门被电子系统控制着统一开启。狱警高声点着名，被叫到名字的囚犯们陆陆续续地从牢房中走出来站在空场的黄线上，黄线前方有红漆写的数字，代表着囚犯编号。点名结束后，犯人们又被按照分工列成不同队列，由狱警领着前往指定的工作区域。

Loki远远看见Dr. Walker与一个病病歪歪的胖子被单独列成一对，暗暗松下口气。

这是他们计划中重要的一环。

Dr. Walker会以复诊的名义前往医务室，再在合适的契机为Thor与Loki打开通往厨房的门。

厨房与医疗室均被设立在A区与B区的中间位置，方便两边囚区的人共同使用，这个区域也是重要的办公区域，所以平时都会上锁。

想要在“非允许”时间里前往厨房，必须有人开门。

这项工作原本是Loki负责的，但Romain明显对他有别样的兴趣，加上禁闭室的遭遇与几日前的腹痛呕吐，他最近频繁出入医务室，再找理由有可能会引起医生与狱警不必要的关注。所以这个关键任务就被交给了Dr. Walker。

等到第一批囚犯全部离开，Loki与Thor所在的囚室才统一开门。

监狱上工与放风的时间都是成组规划的。负责厨房、洗衣、外出工作的囚犯们会在午休后放风，晚饭后再补上一定的工作时间。对放风的囚犯们狱警没有费心点名，由着他们在囚区与操场活动，等到上工时间再来列队。

目前所有的行动都与估算无误。

还有九分钟。

Thor与Loki交换了一个眼神，不动声色地从不同方向靠近囚区大门附近，始终保持在监视器捕捉不清的盲点上。

空场上散落着不知世事的普通囚犯，囚区上方巨大的电子钟正一分一秒的跳过。

电子钟弹跳的秒数像是敲击在两人心口的闷锤，Thor与Loki的掌心后背不约而同地沁出一些冷汗。很快，鲜红的数字走到了13:55。

火灾警报的声音骤然响彻了整座A囚区。

“嘟——”

**

突发的火灾警报让空场上所有放风的囚犯们霍地抬起头，不知是谁率先反应过来，一声“火警”的高吼让所有犯人顿时都朝囚区大门奔去。

当然不是他们有多么恐惧，而是百无聊赖的监狱里任何一点异动都足以引起亡命徒们的兴奋。火警意味着混乱，混乱意味着破坏秩序，这更是他们最喜欢的东西。

Thor与Loki等的就是这一刻，他们立刻跟随人流挤向囚区大门，并利用其余囚犯们的身体作为遮挡，尽量不在监控器上留下踪迹。

数分钟后，他们顺利在幽暗的走廊转角处汇合。

侧面巷道上仍有不少欢呼着冲向操场的囚犯，以及骂骂咧咧抄起防爆盾牌追出来的狱警们，Thor与Loki耐心等待着他们统统离开通道，才小心地从转角钻出来。

“快走吧。”Thor轻声道。

Loki点点头。

时间卡得刚刚好，火警让所有囚犯都格外兴奋，狱警们更忙着排查事故原因与疏导，没有人会多留意是否有两个人脱离人群。他们很顺利地就拐入中部区域所在的通路中，朝着距离医务室最近的门赶去。

一路上Thor的拳头紧紧攥着，心中总有什么地方突突直跳。

或许在他心中矮胖懦弱的Dr. Walker不适合执行这么关键的任务，所以在通路的门开启前他总有点放心不下。

“安心吧。”Loki看出了他的焦虑，“他比我们两个人更想逃出去，而且没有我们他也搞不定司机和后续。”

“你说得对。”

好在快要接近通往中部区域的那扇门时，他们远远就看见了玻璃后出现一个影影绰绰的熟悉身影。赶在两人抵达的同时，Dr. Walker迅速打了开门。

“快进来。”

Thor莫名松下一口气。

至此，汇合任务顺利完成。

三人不敢在这种地方久留，中央区域很容易遭遇巡逻的狱警，好在从医务室附近的通路到厨房并不远。

Dr. Walker倒是有一个意外收获，他边跑边将一块手表交给Thor：“呼……这是、我迷晕医生以后从他手上捋下来的，也许能帮上忙？”

Thor一喜。

汤加监狱管理严格，任何囚犯的私人物品都不可以被带入囚区，所以对于他们这些赤条条进来的家伙来说手表绝对是奢侈品。而有手表就可以精准的掌握时间，对于出逃有着极大帮助。最可喜的是这是一块机械表，不用担心会有电子通讯表那样的定位与追踪功能。

“距离他们排除火灾故障还有多久？”Thor问。

“我将线路触发点设置在地下图书馆，快的话他们已经找到源头了，排除故障大约需要半个小时，所以应该会在40到45分钟后点名。”

Thor看了一眼手表：“那足够了。”

他将手表戴上手腕，领着两个人迅速向厨房跑去。

也许是被火警引发的小规模“暴动”抽空了警力，三个人一路有惊无险的抵达厨房。不同于A囚区方向的喧嚣，厨房此刻正静悄悄的，只能听见龙头中漏下的水落在水槽脏盘子上的迸溅声。

三个人没有片刻耽误便直奔储藏室，Loki更机警地在所有人都进来后反锁住储藏室的门——这样即使被发现，也会给他们争取三分钟左右的时间。

每一分每一秒都是珍贵的。

推开货架与挡住洞穴的石膏板后，前几天就挖掘好的孔洞出现在面前。三个人俱是深吸一口气，由熟悉路线的Loki打头阵，Dr. Walker第二，Thor押后。

在食品运输车即将开走的前十分钟，他们钻入了通向自由的通路。

白天的死囚区不似夜晚那么恐怖，却依旧透着阴冷死亡的气息，仿佛连正午的阳光也无法温暖这里，好在他们仅是穿过这个鬼地方。Thor拿着从厨房带出来的灭火罐，一举砸碎了走廊尽头那间牢房的玻璃窗。

“哗啦”一声，新鲜的空气灌入三个人的鼻腔。

Dr. Walker的脸上难得露出生动的喜悦来。

赶在临出去前，Loki忽然拉住Thor的手臂：“待会儿见机行事，就算我和JNSA的人说什么暗号……”

“我也相信你。”Thor替他补完了后半句。

Loki心中一暖，他深深望了Alpha一眼，转身踩住牢房内的铁床利索地率先钻出那扇窗户。Dr. Walker和Thor紧随其后。

而不远处，一辆冷冻厢货车正停在艳阳照射下的停车场上。

**

“什么人！”驾驶室内由JNSA假扮的两名司机迅速发现异常。

他们仍旧是成组行动的，明面上是为提高装卸食物的速度，实际上则是为了相互照应与监督。这是JNSA惯有的机制，毕竟少年死刑犯不是人人都心甘情愿当特工。

看着这两个人，Loki心中划过异样情绪。他早该起疑的不是么？JNSA什么时候派Omega独自执行过跨国任务？

但他不动声色地将双手举过头顶。

两个司机很快辨认出了他——汤加监狱任务的主执行者。

鉴于Loki“并不知道”JNSA往这里派了人手，两个司机率先朝他比出手势。Loki看见手势立刻装作惊讶的模样，一面说着什么一面将手比在胸前。

这应该就是JNSA的接头暗号了，Thor想。

他知道两个司机理论上应该杀掉自己与Loki，可不是现在——一来己方的霍然出现让他们措手不及，二来监狱外部停车场也是被监控区域，在这里引发争端绝非明智之举。

果不其然两个JNSA的特工在Loki简短说明为何会突然行动后未出现异动，反而警惕地向四周看了看，配合地主动拉开食品车的货箱车门。

“快上去。”

Loki却没有立刻上车，他卡在车门后用Thor听不懂的语言快速朝那名司机又说了点什么。

司机的眼神顿时在Thor的身上逡巡了一圈。

Thor想到在狱中就和Loki制定好的计划：遇到JNSA的人，他们一人负责解决一个，尽量在通过汤加监狱的检查岗哨后动手。

交涉的结果果然是银舌头占据上风，那名JNSA特工虽不情愿但脱下了身上的外套。

“我们两个换一换。”他粗声对Thor说。

Loki站在那人身边，冲Thor轻轻眨眨眼。

Thor心领神会：这个小骗子肯定是说让自己去前面的驾驶座，这样方便指路去存放了冲锋艇的悬崖。而对于JNSA的两名特工来讲，把自己和Loki分开也方便各个击破。

于是两队各怀心思的人马就在Loki的诱导中达成共识，借着车厢的掩护Thor迅速与一名特工调换衣服，登上驾驶座。

货箱与驾驶室发出“砰”“砰”两声车门关闭的闷声，汽车发动起来。

车在司机的操纵下驶离停车场，车内的五个人心里无不捏了一把汗——他们有着共同的任务：平安闯过汤加监狱的检查岗哨，并在合适的时间置对方于死地。反观在场最安全的人大概就要属Dr. Walker了。

Dr. Walker很冷。

老博士上了年纪，一路跟着Loki与Thor闯出来，跑的时候不觉得，坐倒在货箱内才感觉疲惫涌上四肢百骸，但是这样的疲倦没过多久就变成了寒冷。

这是一辆冷链配送车，装载的全是冷冻食物，就算食物被卸空，为了方便下一次的运输这种车的制冷装置也是常年开启的。匆忙之中，谁也不会有时间爬到货箱与驾驶舱的中间关闭冷气，即便关闭，制冷机车厢的聚氨酯隔热层也会让这里在短时间内都处于零下。

Dr. Walker很快发起抖。

Loki留心到这个问题，犹豫片刻脱下外套递了过去。虽然早已不再执著于Dr. Walker与他脑子里的资料（Thanos的存在和他关系不大），可这是Thor狩猎了半年的成果，潜意识地，他就想帮那个Alpha保住猎物。

脱下外套后他只剩下里面一件薄衫，这让Loki的牙关不自觉地发出磕碰声。

不过车厢轻微的倾斜让他没工夫再管这份寒冷，车厢内的三人面色俱是一凝，因为他们都意识到这份晃动代表着冷藏车抵达了检查口。

所有人都下意识地屏住呼吸。

驾驶室内，扮演司机的特工摇下车窗。

“嗨，伙计。”他和检查站的人打着招呼。

JNSA的卓越训练让这个曾经的小混混毫不怯场，他机灵又自然地和检查站的人打着招呼，将胸牌递过去的同时还递过一根烟。

汤加监狱内部看管虽然严格，近几十年来还未出越狱事件，更何况是这种里应外合多组织联动的越狱。加之这里是外部停车场，每日往来最多的人是狱警与“和平”的食品车运输员。

检查站的人没有丝毫起疑，归还胸牌的同时还冲着JNSA的特工笑了笑，很爽快地按下了开启铁门的按钮。

铁门轰隆隆地打开了，上方横梁上牵扯着的高压铁丝网微微晃动着。

Thor的目光不由自主地在那些铁丝网上定格了一下。车子重新发动，带他们离开了这个困顿了他们数月的牢笼。

然而这并不代表安全，危险才刚刚真正的开始——没有汤加监狱的制衡，车上的五人将不再拥有任何共同利益。

海洋性气候的原因，汤加监狱所在的山上举目望去尽是过膝的野草。道路的两旁每隔一段会出现很符合西帝汶历史风貌的不足一米高的石灰色矮墙。

简单来说，就是近乎没有任何掩体。

所以必须在避开汤加监狱岗哨的眺看范围后速战速决，Thor思考着，还要尽可能在靠近目的地悬崖的地方下手。否则一旦在距离过远，或在打斗中损毁车辆，他们就得步行前往既定地点，那样很可能会被后面的西帝汶狱警方追上。

JNSA的特工们却不这么想。

他们不需要那艇冲锋舟——乘坐冲锋舟会遭遇Hunter的手下，那对他们来说很不利。将突然越狱的Loki和Thor杀死在半路，挟着Dr. Walker乘直升机返回JNSA才是正确的选择。

于是车厢中的司机率先发难。

眼看着Loki因为失去衣服肢体变得僵硬，他几乎是在Loki瞥向Dr. Walker的瞬间发起进攻！

不同于Loki，他的身上有得是兵器。顷刻间闪着寒光的刀锋就擦着Loki的面颊扫过去。

“啧！”

Omega银牙一咬。

两人交手的速度极快，都是JNSA训练营中搏杀出来的精英，战斗力俱不容小觑，眨眼之间已经过了十数招。好在碍于车厢内地方狭小贸然开枪容易形成跳弹，JNSA的司机只能使用冷兵器。不能用枪，对Loki的威胁力就大大缩减。

再一次的碰撞中，刀锋在Omega的手臂上留下不浅的伤痕。

看到对方见血，作为Loki的对手的高壮青年眼中流露出得意的光彩。

Omega却极富嘲讽意义的开口了：“现在训练营教出来的新兵都这么不济了？”他并不在意胳膊的伤势，手指微微一动一柄锋利的短刃就出现在指间。

那原本是属于对手的匕首。

逞勇的青年顿时一怔，短暂的愣神给了Loki强攻的机会。

Loki是个Omega，Omega在JNSA是弱者的代言词，最初分化的时候组织甚至想要直接舍弃掉他，或者将他只当做诱饵处理，但Loki证明了自己。为了在炼狱中活下来，他利用智谋、灵活弥补了力量上的不足，并且从不久战，Omega耐力上的缺失让他学会在最短的时间解决掉敌人。

他虚晃一招拼着右肋不要撞入对方的攻击范围中，战斗经验远不如他的青年顿时上当。

刀锋割破Loki的腰侧肌肤，疼痛却让他的头脑愈发清醒，Omega瞬间用修长的双腿别住对方，肘部快速连击，在对手吃痛的当口猛地将尖刀捅入对方的左眼眼窝之中。

“啊——！”

惨叫响彻整个车厢。

同时，Thor也与驾驶座里的司机交上了手。后车厢内的斗殴就像是一种信号，让前面的人再不能保持和平。

但这时动手就意味着Thor必须保住这辆车，此处距离悬崖还有两三公里的距离。

驾驶舱内的打斗明显更考虑技巧，毕竟谁也不想让这辆车翻下悬崖。把住方向盘的司机状似有些吃亏，打斗同时还得控制方向，他试图去踩刹车却被Thor一击勾拳阻止。情急之下他倏地摸出枪来。

手枪上没有装消音器。

不能让他开枪！Thor脑中闪念。他与司机快速过招，利用擒拿的手段劈手夺下手枪。可JNSA的特工又怎么好对付？无法开枪的手枪被司机一脚踢进驾驶座下方的缝隙里，取而代之的是藏在手腕里的刀刃。

不防之下Thor被割的满手鲜血。

但这种伤势只会增加他的战斗意识，被雇佣兵训练出来的野路子完全没有想继续和对手过招——不择手段的达到目的并保全自己才是Thor一直以来被训练的宗旨，逮住一个空隙，他蓦地抓住对方后脑头发，将特工的额头狠狠撞在了方向盘上。

“呜——”汽车传出刺耳的鸣笛声。

吃痛的特工司机当下将刀锋反手捅向Thor小腹，Thor则抓住他的手腕用力磕在了卡车巨大的挂挡上。

只见冷藏车顿时以一种扭曲的姿态，险而又险地行驶在山路上。

这种惊险的状况明显不能维持很久，情急之下Thor把住椅背与仪表台，撑起双腿凶狠地踹中特工头颅。

特工的脑袋瞬间撞向侧面的玻璃窗，重击之下玻璃崩裂。Thor紧随其后又是一击。Alpha可怕的力气让JNSA的特工眼前金星闪现，千钧一发之际Thor别住司机手腕，把住他手中的匕首狠狠反捅进对手的颈部动脉。

血压让一蓬热血高溅在了挡风玻璃上。

Thor越过司机拽开车门，将还在神经性抽搐的尸体推下驾驶座。

尸体翻滚着摔远了。

但Thor并没有停车。

除了两个JNSA的司机，更要紧的敌人其实是汤加监狱的追兵。他们逃出来的时间快有半个小时，一旦处理完火灾警报狱警们很容易就会发现三个人失踪了。从汤加监狱驾车追击出来用不了多久，他们却需要足够的时间顺利下到悬崖底。

Thor必须信任Loki能撑过从这里到悬崖边的五分钟路程。

好在思绪没落下几十秒，后方的货箱中就传出一阵规律的敲击，Thor心中狂喜。他一脚油门踩下去，冷藏车呼啸着驶向指定的悬崖。

几分钟后，大车以一记漂亮的甩尾堪堪停在悬崖附近。

Thor跃下驾驶座拉开货箱的车门，他从来没有这么着急过。

“Loki！”

Omega险些从车内摔下来。

Thor一把抱住了他。

特工的身上仅剩的那件衣服上挂着数道深长血痕，失血加上低温让他的身体正不住地颤抖。他的对手是个强悍的Alpha，被捅穿一只眼睛居然还能反击。这让他们着实又纠缠了好一阵子，直到Loki利用车辆拐弯形成的摇晃解决掉了他，但自己也挂了彩。

“你……”

眼瞅着金发的Alpha要继续检查他的伤势，Loki一把拦住。

“皮外伤……我没事，快走！”

他不愿意耽搁，示意Thor去扶跟在他之后出来的也被冻得瑟瑟发抖的Dr. Walker。

Thor只得依从。

他们在悬崖边的一块大石下找到了Fandral留下的三个吊索。Thor帮着Loki将吊索牢牢地捆在身上，这个举动让特工皱眉——怎么说此行的任务都是优先保护Dr. Walker，比起尚有七成行动力的他，上了年纪的博士更需要关照。

Thor却执拗的帮他处理好之后才去料理Dr. Walker。

Omega没有再说话，他忍下疼痛舒展了一下被冻僵的四肢，依旧如同出狱时那样打头阵，走到崖边双脚一蹬率先利用吊索蹬滑下悬崖。

“你跟着走。”Thor顶风对博士说到。

此处距离崖底约莫有70米的高度，相当于20层楼，却是相对最安全的下崖地点了。博士眺看了一眼悬崖不觉两股战战。

Thor双目一眯：“在这里被抓回去就不是终身监禁那么简单了。”

死亡的恐吓让Dr. Walker咽了口吐沫，他不敢再浪费时间，学着刚刚Loki的样子跃了下去。

悬崖上的海风呼呼肆虐，这种感觉在身体凌空时更加明显。Thor一步一跃地追上了Dr. Walker与Loki，他发现特工在临近崖底的地方放慢了速度，似乎是在抬头关注自己的动态。

不知道是不是多想了？Thor犹豫了下，不过现在不是想这些的时候。他压下情绪赶在前面，最后下崖却最先落地。

清冽的海风迎面扑来，下到崖底最大的感受就是咸湿生冷的海味和轰鸣激湍的浪花。海浪一下一下冲击着礁石，屡屡飞溅出足有两三米高的水花。

Thor不免拢手叮嘱：“落地留心青苔。”

Loki远远吊在半空对他比了一个OK的手势。

Alpha这才安下心，他率先跃下高处，按照Fandral的描述在几块礁石围拢成的水洼中搜寻到了泊在其中的一挺冲锋舟。

他用力将冲锋舟拖到外面，打算去喊Loki和Dr. Walker，只要上了船就等于成功了一大半。

然而就在这时，正当Thor转出礁石的瞬间……

“小心！”

“砰——！”

一记海浪恰好拍击在礁石上，巨大的水花声掩盖住了枪响。


	28. 新的彼岸

Loki惊骇的看着眼前的一切，直到一声几乎被海浪掩盖的落水声，才霎时回神，他不可置信地瞪着不远处举着枪的矮胖男人。

——Dr. Walker。

不，这个人不可能是Dr. Walker。

虽然还是刚才的人，但是患有哮喘的懦弱博士不会有这样卓越的射击技巧，更不会在Thor落水后还能处变不惊的举着枪。枪口冒出的青烟熏痛了Loki的眼睛，刚才如果不是Thor，那一枪击穿的会是他的心脏。

“Well，”博士紧皱着眉头，神情却不再怯懦，“是你自己跳下去，还是我再给你补上一枪，Laufeyson？”

他一边说一边走向礁石边的小舟，黑洞洞的枪口直指特工。

Loki的心脏剧烈地跳动着。

是下海搭救Thor，还是拦住那艘冲锋舟？冲锋舟是离开的唯一工具，一旦失去，就算能活着上岸，也会被随后赶来的追兵困死在这处悬崖。而Thor已经落水，如果放弃他，转与博士拼死一搏……

他想也没想，折身跃入冰冷的海水中。

在Thor的性命面前，一切选择都无关紧要。

冰冷的海水浸润Loki的身体，他的脑中嗡嗡作响，持续闪回着Thor被Dr. Walker击下礁石的情形。

就在几分钟前——

Thor从礁石后拽出冲锋舟，他的心情很好，这是他们逃亡的最后一关，如果能顺利搭上小艇他甚至想和别扭的Omega探讨一下未来。只是他没想到的是，一眼过去看到的就是Dr. Walker指向Loki后心的枪口。

受伤导致反应力减退的特工没留意到。

“小心！”

Alpha大吼一声，短暂的几瞬像被拉长成一个世纪。

Dr. Walker瞳孔骤缩，枪口在Thor拨开Loki肩头的同时微转，飞旋的子弹被用来优先解决发现端倪的威胁者！Thor的瞳孔中映出Loki惊骇的表情，可来不及拉住特工伸出的手，他就被巨大的冲击力倒卷下礁石。

特工睁大眼睛，努力在翻腾的海水中搜寻着Alpha的身影。

那个笨蛋不知道是否还活着，他的心脏突突急跳，湍急的漩涡，拍向礁石的海浪与冰冷的海水，每一个因素都可能让Thor殒命。

不，不行。

海水冻得Loki发抖，被JNSA特工割出的刀伤更被海水灼得生疼，但他不能停下。

Loki憋住一口气，蹬住岩石犹如人鱼般猛地窜出，避开在礁石间冲撞的漩涡，强忍水压带给身体的负担不断下潜。终于，抢在肺叶炸裂前，他发现了Thor不断下沉的身影。

Alpha腰边的弹孔正汩汩涌出鲜血，又被海水冲刷成不祥的淡红色。

“唔——！”

Loki从没游得那么快过。他将在JNSA磨炼的泳技发挥到极致，抚开干扰视线的海藻，根本没去管逆着水流会给自己受伤的身体带来多大的负担，一心只想抓住Alpha。

别死，别死。

他的脑袋里只剩这么一个念头。

没有Odinson，没有JNSA、Dr. Walker，更没有Thanos和所谓的世仇。Thor摔下礁石的一刹那，脑中叫嚣的轰鸣声就告诉他，没有任何东西比Thor的性命更重要。

Loki很难描绘那种感觉，现在不是在乎这种事的关头。

他死死抠住海底的石块，任由其上尖锐的藤壶扎破手指。抢在Thor沉入更深的深渊之前，竭尽全力地抓住了他。

在怒涛中带人上浮远比想象中的更困难。

Thor受伤无法自行游泳，落水更让他闭过气去。Loki箍住他的腰杆，用力摆动双腿，Alpha的重量与恼人的旋涡让他难以前行，肺叶中的氧气被一点点耗光，自海面上透下的光线像是永远够不着的终点。

不行，无论如何也不能死在这里。

也许是爆发了16岁后从未有过的求生意志，他最终攀住了一块礁石。

“咳！咳咳……”

Loki托着Alpha扑出水面。黑发贴住惨白的脸颊，双手更被嶙峋的碎石割得鲜血淋漓，他顾不上这些，只是侧头查看Thor的状况。

更糟糕的事情发生了，就在头顶上方的悬崖边，狱警正领着警犬进行搜查。Loki注意到在崖边探看的那些黑影，更听见警犬声嘶力竭地吠叫声。

不能登上礁石，会被看见的。

他抱紧Thor，双腿蹬着近岸滑腻的石块溜着边慢慢移动。他要找到Thor最开始藏匿冲锋舟的地方，那里一定有个背风背浪的山洞。好在推测没有出错，借着石块与阴影的掩护，Loki将Alpha一路拖进崖底的石洞中。

海浪激烈地轰拍着礁石。

感谢陡峭的悬崖与两三米高的巨浪，狱警们没有冒险下崖，他们更倾向于三名囚犯已经乘船逃离。

崖上的喧闹在几分钟后停歇。

但Loki没敢歇息几秒。

刚刚在狱警搜寻的同时，他就用手拍打Thor的后背逼迫男人将卡在肺叶里的海水全部吐出。可是真正要命的伤是腰腹处的枪伤，被海水冲淡成粉色的衬衫很快又被洇出的血迹重新染红，那些鲜血就像是在凌迟Loki的神经。

远比伤在他自己身上要痛得多。

“Thor！Thor Odinson！”他喑哑地呼喊。

他必须让这个傻子维持意志，只有这样才可能活下去。他不想让Thor死，这种想法前所未有地清晰。那是他跳下海辛辛苦苦救的人，Thor Odinson又怎么可以被一个假冒的博士打死在西帝汶边境的礁石上？

这种死法未免太可笑。

特工撕开身上的衣服扯成绷带，抱起Alpha给他裹伤。大概是压迫造成的疼痛让Thor呛咳出声，红色的血沫出现在Alpha的唇角。

“Thor！”

许是听到呼唤，Thor迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，原本清明的蓝眼睛毫无焦距。

恐惧感几乎撑破Loki的胸膛。特工绿色的眼睛中不知何时染上水雾，他又喊了一声，再不觉得Odinson是个无法说出口的姓氏。

Thor只是恍恍惚惚地瞧着他。

特工用折好的布压住Alpha腰间的伤处，不知幸运还是不幸，是贯穿伤。弹头没有碎在身体里，但失血格外快。

可他一定会让他们都活下去的。

Loki轻拍着Thor的脸颊，强迫男人凝聚起注意力：“Odinson！”他在Thor的腹部又紧紧缠了一圈绷带，“你看好了，这是JNSA的医疗结，我现在教给你，这是我们在战场上用来辨别受伤战友的标志。我还有很多事没告诉你，所以别这么轻易就死了！”

“Lo…ki…”

“别死！”

警方的直升机轰隆隆地掠过头顶，金灿灿的日光逐渐坠入海面之下。

黑暗袭向山洞时，特工忽然想：要是他没有拒绝Thor之前的那个吻，该有多好。

**

圆月当空，汐浪持续拍击着礁石。

黑发的特工枕着一块石头，极不安稳地昏睡着。

他伤得其实也不轻，先前和JNSA的特工在车内周旋时就被对方割出四五道深长的伤口，再被海水一渍，皮翻肉卷。一记浪头溅起水花，冰冷的海水泼在脸上，激得Loki打着哆嗦清醒过来。

“Thor！”

他蓦地支起身体，心脏咚咚直跳。神经牵扯着大脑，连半边身体都在抽着疼。Loki咬住舌尖强行恢复清明，环视石洞，Thor不在这里。他一下子慌了神，可还不等撑起身去找人，一个摇摇晃晃的身影就出现在洞口。

月光洒落在那人肩头，映得男人身上的湿衣有种别样的冷白，他周身却依旧带着那种让人心安的温暖力量。

“你醒了！”

先开口的倒是Thor，他捂住腰腹撑着石壁踉踉跄跄地挪过来，跪倒在Loki身边，竟还不忘伸手覆上Loki的额头。

特工直直地瞪住面前的男人。

如果不是溅到手背上的水珠与额头上的真实触感，他几乎要怀疑自己是在做梦。毕竟在残留的意识中，Thor还躺在他的膝盖上气若游丝。面前的Alpha仍是摇摇欲坠的，可是比起濒死好上太多。

劫后余生的惶恐与庆幸咬上Loki的心脏，让他克制不住地浑身颤抖。

“我苏醒的时候，你在发高烧。”Thor沙哑地解释着，“我不能让我们两个都倒在这里，就爬起来找回了它。你感觉好点了么？”

Loki顺着Thor的视线望过去，发现身边放着一个打开的医药箱。

“这是……”

“Fandral留在冲锋舟里的，但当时无人受伤，考虑到负重，我拽船出来的时候就把它扔礁石夹缝里了，没想到关键时候救了命。”

Loki下意识望向男人的腰腹。

“放心，没伤到要害，你止血也及时。刚才你昏过去的时候我做了缝合打了消炎药，不会再有生命危险了。”

“好像谁会关心你这种傻子会不会有生命危险一样。”特工咕哝着。

而直到这时，他才觉得身上的伤口一跳一跳的疼起来，像是获知Alpha没事，身体的机能才开始恢复运转，这让Loki的心脏涩涩地抽紧。

“你刚才出去是干什么？”

“总不能一直被困住，我就想出去看看有没有可能找到不太陡峭的路爬上去。”

“所以就把我一个人丢在这里？”

金发大块头被问得一怔，幸而钻出云层的月光让他发现了Omega唇角的一点揶揄：“银舌头总是要占上风。”Alpha眼里晃过一抹纵容，“你知道的，Loki，我永远不会丢下你。”

如果说最开始Omega只是想撒撒气，抵消一下在对方昏迷时受的惊吓，现在却切切实实被身边的金发Alpha惹得耳根滚烫。

他不由自主岔开话题：“那么天才，说说看我们要怎么上去？”

“嗯，出去以后向东走会有一条不太险的路。不过还是要爬，夜里太黑，崖上风也大。我们目前的状态摸黑攀岩注定是送死，我建议再休息一阵子，黎明的时候或许可以试一试。”

Loki认可了这个提议。

现在海上必定拉起了封锁线，寄希望于Odin家族按照原来方案来接应，无疑是天方夜谭。如果不想被后续的搜捕发现，他们必须自救。

月亮隐匿到云间，自救的话题很自然的让两个人想到造成眼前状况的“Dr. Walker”。

“说实话，我比你早进入汤加监狱半年也没有发现任何端倪。”Thor苦笑一下，翻身艰难地坐到Loki身边。

Omega很自然地扶了他一把，宽慰道：“没有什么好沮丧的，JNSA也没有觉察到异常。虽然对我来说是个有去无回的任务，但JNSA派人过来，肯定也是建立在一定能从目标身上得到情报的前提下。”

灌进山洞内的冰冷海风，让Omega打起寒颤。

Thor忙搂住他的肩头。

Loki本想挣扎，又没有多坚持。彼此都受了伤，贴在一起是保持体温的有效方法。或者在他心中，本来就有和Thor亲近的念头。

金头发的大家伙敏锐地感觉到了。

月光洒落下来，由于体力有限，Loki之前没能将Thor搬到山洞深处，此刻两人便并肩坐在洞口边，高悬的圆月让黑夜不再恐惧，激浪拍打着礁石，一浪又一浪的声音逐渐与两个人的心跳合成平静的节拍。

经历过生死后，原本许多僵持的症结已经不再那么重要了。

“咳，也就是说，他的伪装连约顿海姆国安局都骗了过去？”Thor问。

欺骗一个黑帮头子容易，欺骗一个国家的安全局可不是那么轻易的事。

“没准是我们一开始就想错了方向。”Loki答道。

“什么意思？”

“也许从头到尾都没有Dr. Walker，也许从头到尾，都只是Thanos的一个局。”特工给出结论，跟着又问，“你是怎么查到他的？”

“父亲出事后，我一直追查是谁下的黑手，半年前我将嫌疑人锁定到Thanos，之后就听闻他手下一个博士因为返回故国被捕的消息。”

“我也差不多。”

“这意思是……”

“那个人也许是Dr. Walke，也许不是。但他在入狱后就变成了Thanos钓鱼的鱼饵。我们都想通过Dr. Walker来找到Thanos，可是反过来，Thanos没准也想顺着这枚鱼饵弄清究竟是谁想对他不利。”

Thor的后背一寒：“你最开始入狱的时候，他曾试图利用我探出你的底细。后来我们确定合作没多久，他又当着我们的面喊出Odinson这个姓氏。”

“但最开始劝我找你合作的也是他……”Loki的手指抚过嘴唇。

“不，没有永远的朋友或敌人，只有永远的利益。你刚刚入狱的时候，用我威胁你这个未知因素，对他来说最有利。而我们的合作过分紧密的时候，离间我们亦对他最有利。”

Loki恍悟：“我们不合作，他夹在中间两边受挫。而我们合作的太紧密，他又不容易逃脱。所以在JNSA与Odin家都介入越狱计划时，他才会假装皮肤病。这也是为了临时调整越狱时间，好让我们措手不及……”

Thor也明白过来。

那么目前的麻烦就在于，如果一切皆是Thanos策划，不管“Dr. Walker”的真实身份是什么，他都会将在汤加监狱获得的情报全部出卖给Thanos。

对Thor来讲，一旦Thanos获得情报想要彻底剪除Odin家族，被重创的家族很难再有一较之力。对Loki来说则更加危险，如果Thanos不想他再存在，他面临的将是JNSA和Thanos黑暗帝国的双重追杀。

“你未来有什么打算？”Thor下意识地收紧了手臂。

他很清楚，以Loki的才智自己所担忧的他一定也可以想到。但Loki不会轻易接受帮助，尤其是来自Odin家族的帮助。

“要不然你……”

“你不会是想让我跟你回Odin家族？”

特工远比Thor预计的更聪敏。

“Loki，待在一起总比落单要强。”Thor斟酌着措辞，“其实……现在的境地不是完全一无是处，至少我还可以这样和你说话。否则越狱成功，你会在第一时间离开吧？你不再需要Dr. Walker完成任务，也不会考虑接纳Odin家族。”

特工侧头望向Alpha，失血让男人的脸色发白，嘴唇更不是以往健康的色泽。

这让他莫名有点心疼。

他承认，最开始的确有那么想。因为他既不愿因为JNSA给Thor添麻烦，也不能全盘接受Odin家族。

但是这个傻子！

Loki觉得自己恐怕永远也无法忘记那双在濒死时还望着自己的蓝眼睛了。

“你终是会肩负起Odin家族首领的责任的。”他昂起头，“不过在那之前，我在萨卡国……有一处安全屋。”

月光照在特工的脸上，让那张原先总是故作冷淡的苍白脸颊流露出几许柔和的光采。

或许他仍旧没有释怀，可活着的人远比故去的人更重要。

“要再休息一会儿么？”Thor的嗓音忽然喑哑。

“好，我可不想某个中枪的蠢货明天摔落悬崖。”特工轻声哼了哼，虽然这样说，他却顺着Thor的动作偎了过去。

**

他们踏上了一段只有两个人的旅途。

爬上悬崖后，两人立刻给Fandral发了联络信号，西帝汶是不可能接头的，想顺利逃脱，他们需要先乘坐巴士抵达边境，再偷渡到毗邻的萨卡岛。

萨卡曾经是隶属于西帝汶的一个州，由于宗教问题宣布独立，又因为政治与经济始终与西帝汶维持着邦交，海关排查十分宽松。

与最初的计划大相径庭的逃亡，倒算是一段别致的旅途。入狱前还是学生的Thor从未有过这样的体会，习惯独行的Loki也不曾和谁这么亲近，他们又都还受着伤。

Omega不似Alpha有那种怪物般的愈合力，爬上悬崖后，上翻的伤势让他十分虚弱，时常会枕着Thor肩膀，Thor就用风衣遮住他苍白的脸颊。破旧的巴士在行进到土路上时会摇摇晃晃，Loki被晃醒后，除了暖红色的晚霞，往往还会看到Thor的金发。

逃出一百公里之后，两个人不再那么紧张。

因为“Dr. Walker”开走冲锋舟，警力搜捕反倒更集中在沿岸与近海，没人会想到他们会扮成最普通的年轻夫夫，跨岛西行。

Loki进监狱的时候还是盛夏，出来的时候已至寒冬。

他用德州扑克在酒吧“挣”来一些钱，给自己与Thor添置了冬装。Thor的枪伤位置刁钻，难有大幅度的动作，走路的时候就需要Loki扶着。两个人便并肩站在飘落雪花的街道上，一起挤在橱窗前看电视里播报的新闻。

一个礼拜过去，警方基本放弃搜捕，更多民众愿意相信三名恶徒早就逃离国境。

警戒措施随着时间推移越发减淡。

Thor舒出一口气，将Loki被冻得冰冷的手揣进衣兜里。

他们钱不多，跨入萨卡境内的时候只租得起青年旅社最便宜的单人间。两个大高个子就挤在一张小床上，Loki睡里面，Thor搂着他睡在外侧。Alpha的枪伤愈合的不错，不着急往前赶路的午后，Loki会趴在他的身上研究侧腹那道丑丑的缝线。

金头发的蠢货将它称为骑士勋章。

Loki翻了个大白眼。

如果不是还在逃亡的途中，他们甚至有点像私奔的小情侣，困顿，却情投意合。

虽然没有说出口，但Thor偷偷想过，如果Fandral的入境手续办的再慢一点，他没准可以和Loki共渡第一个圣诞节。

12月23号的时候，Fandral找来了。

那天，距离Loki的安全屋已经很近，特工在小镇火车站的储物柜里取出事先藏起来的现金与手枪，Thor表示可以买只烤鸡，带去“他们的新家”。

Loki刚在想要不要和Thor说清楚到底是谁的家，Fandral的身影就出现在了街角。

特工不想让Odin家族的人踏上私人领地，三个人最终还是回到青年旅社。

“Thor，Dr. Walker被JNSA抓到了。”一进门Fandral就急切的说。

他需要Thor尽快跟他返回Odin家族。而没有说出的隐含义也很明显，汤加监狱一行，最大的受益方分明就是JNSA。

这个消息让Loki的脸色煞白。

“不可能。”

Fandral定定望向面前的Omega：“除了渗透食品车，JNSA还把至少一架直升飞机伪装成西帝汶警方的样子。冲锋舟上有Odin家族的定位信号，我们根据信号赶到最近的接应地点时，冲锋舟早就沉了。后来我黑入JNSA的系统，博士的确在他们手上。”

“Fandral。”Thor开口，“你先出去，我和Loki有话要说。”

“是。”

狭小阴暗的旅社房间重新陷入安静。

“Loki。”

“如果是问我Dr. Walker被关在哪里就免了。”

Alpha顿时笑起来，低沉的声音总会莫名让人心安：“你知道我要说的不是这个，我们都知道你不会再为JNSA做任何事，而我也没有在Dr. Walker的问题上怀疑你。”

特工吐出一口浊气，是啊，他知道的。

“但是我得回阿斯加德一趟，Odin家族大半年都没有首领。父亲去世后，家族需要重新步入正轨，圣诞节是个团聚的好时机。”

“那你是需要我给你一个……唔——！”

Thor一把箍住了Omega的腰杆，不等他说完就深深地吻住了他。他吻得霸道又绵长，直到Loki有些喘息，才意犹未尽地又在特工柔软的唇瓣上舔了舔：“回来再补个欢迎吻。我真正想说的是，JNSA的势力太大，我不在的时候你别一个人去点这个炸弹。”

Omega不自觉地挑高眉梢：“你不在的时候——”

这是Loki式的拖长尾音，有些骄傲，还有点挑衅。

Thor认真的凝视着他。他不会再问“以后”，因为他清楚Loki早就在心里答应他了。如果Loki不愿意跟他走，就换他来找他。历经生死，他们之间的信任不会再轻易打破，Loki愿意为他踏出原本封闭的世界，自然也值得他为他倾尽所有。

“我说过想和你组建一个家庭，所以等处理完家里的事，我就会回来。”

在Loki看来，这真是个蠢主意，从越狱那天起他们明明才朝夕共处了十天，甚至从入狱算起也不过认识几个月的时光。

但这个男人好像早就准备好了，要陪他共度一生。

仔细一想，这个决定也不坏。


	29. 黑暗将至

Loki时常会觉得汤加监狱的遭遇像是一场梦。

为搜寻杀父仇人的线索，他接受了JNSA的任务，却在任务中遇见仇人的儿子，他非但没和对方拔刀相向，还和那个叫Thor Odinson的家伙谈起恋爱。

他的心中一度纠结，想到养父会觉得愧悔，想到Thor又觉得心头发涩。

这些影像最终汇成在西帝汶悬崖边的那个月夜，他和救了自己一命的Alpha靠坐在山洞边。

星空下海浪拍击着礁石，没有过去，也没有纷扰。

场景很快又移动到萨卡岛拥挤的街道上，街道两侧尽是小旅馆、Pizza炸鸡铺子、咖啡馆、旅行纪念品店等等商店。

清晨烤面包的香气钻入鼻腔，Loki清醒过来。

他正在萨卡的安全屋中。

他从床上弹起来，这是从小就有的习惯，心中觉得不安时就不敢让自己停下。

Loki快步走进洗手间。房子在阁楼，厕所一半墙是斜面，与斜面垂直的侧墙上有个梯子似的暖气管，上面搭着被轰得过分干燥的毛巾。他用这样的毛巾擦脸，感受硬绒拂过脸颊的粗糙感。这种毛巾和汤加监狱里劣质毛巾的触感很像，能让他体会到一些真实。

否则他有时候会想，Thor Odinson可能是不存在的人。

没有任何一样确切的事物能够证明他的存在。正式成为特工后Loki总是居无定所，所以出现在萨卡不足为奇。考虑到监听与黑客，他也不会主动与Alpha取得联络。他们更没有缔结过标记，随着时间推移，连Thor的气息都在一点点淡去。

一切也许只是纠结Odin太久产生的癔症，他从来没有执行过汤加监狱的任务，一切只是受够了JNSA后疯狂的逃离。

Loki将阁楼的铁门上锁，快步下楼。

楼道里面黑黢黢的，下到底层，需要穿过一个门洞才可以抵达街道上。整栋建筑都有些年头，门洞上时常会滴落下清晨的水珠，水珠迸溅到面包砖上，能看见地砖缝里生出的点点青芽。

一切很真实，一切又很虚幻。

他就说这是个蠢透了的主意，Loki想着。

也许在这里再多等待上一秒钟，他就会后悔。

特工将面包油纸与空咖啡杯一同扔进垃圾桶，走进巷道，瘦长的身影在阳光下拉成一道孤单的长影。他在小巷中穿行约莫十分钟后，停在一个酒吧前，这是萨卡的一个黑市据点。

Loki定定神，推开酒吧木质的半身门。

一名高瘦男人正站在吧台后擦玻璃杯。他唇下画着一道蓝杠，穿着朋克的短款皮衣，姜黄色的七分裤露出一截骚气的脚踝，银色头发打理的蓬乱且富有造型，乍一看像个怪诞的娘娘腔，只有抬起头，才会让人注意到那双洞悉一切的双眼。

“能查么？”Loki用指尖叩叩吧台。

“别这么心急，宝贝。与其去找这种东西，不如留下来给我干活。”

“……”

“任务一次最低五十万美金，我原来总是和Topaz说，近年来JNSA唯一有出息的特工就是你了。”

Loki压下心中惊诧，转念一想，萨卡岛的黑市领袖查出自己的来历也不是难事：“我不是来谈生意的。”

“我不认为那个男人值得你为他出生入死。”

“作为刚认识不久的朋友，管的未免太宽了吧？Grand Master。”

被称作Grand Master的男人听到这个指责后，夸张地挑挑眉梢，冲Loki抛了个欲拒还迎的媚眼：“原谅我，只是着急反追踪的这块手表，会给你带来麻烦的。”

他一面说一面将Loki在几天前托付的手表拿到吧台上。

正是那块“Dr. Walker”在监狱中，声称是从值班医生手腕上捋下来的手表。但“Dr. Walker”的话Loki一个字也不信，果不其然，后来他在手表的内芯中发现了定位追踪器。

他猜博士是为了定位Odin家族的新据点。毕竟分开后，Thor最有可能直接返回家族，届时这块表将给Thanos提供价值可观的情报。

而Loki讨厌受制于人，既然Thanos想用“Dr. Walker”留下的线索钓鱼，就别怪他反侦查。

其实他在意的并不是Thanos，而是某个愚蠢的金发男人。

“内斯彻特，这块表的源头在一个叫内斯彻特的城市。”Grand Master不断眨动的眼睛打断了他的思绪，“泰坦语中是‘不存在之都’的意思。”

“不存在之都？”

“嗯哼，我知道的只有这么多。毕竟你不能指望凭借一枚小小的芯片，就反追踪到泰坦公爵。”

Loki没再接话，他知道对方是对的。

“别这么委屈，亲爱的。附赠一个小建议，就算有一天你查到了内斯彻特在哪里，也别去。”

“我想我不是那么不自量力的人。”

谈话到此结束，Loki谢过对方，抓起手表离开酒吧。

其实他很清楚，之所以做调查很大原因是出于心中的不安。“未来”对于他曾经是奢侈品，终于拥有后，诸多问题却不知道该如何应对。

为Laufey报仇的经历让他格外理解Thor的痛苦，比起他之于Laufey个人，Thor需要承担的是整个家族的压力。当然，Loki承认也有点介怀Fandral的眼神，他能感受的到那种敌意。他不禁好笑，Laufey与Odin是死敌，但Loki Laufeyson，还不屑于站在Thor Odinson的对立面上。

他希望能帮到Thor，又不希望Thor执着于仇恨；他想和Thor走下去，挡在前面的却有难以数计的困难。

走出酒吧的时候，太阳已经升起。

新年过去，深冬的街头萧索又寒冷，或许缩回被子里蒙头睡一觉会是好选择，Loki这样想着。所以远远看到一个金头发的大个子迎面走来的时候，他还以为看错了。

男人有着宽阔的肩膀，精实的窄腰。他单手勾着肩上巨大的旅行袋，健壮的即便是寒冬只需要单衣外面套个厚夹克。Loki还是第一次看对方穿牛仔裤的模样，短短的金发让男人朝气蓬勃。冬日的阳光照在广场雕像的权杖上，反射出的光线让人看不清来者的脸，可他就是知道那是谁。

特工缓缓睁大了眼睛。

“事情办好了？”他问。

“没有，不过我实在太想你了。”

「Bastard！」Loki在心中骂道。即便只相处了一百多天，他也早将他刻在了骨髓里。而他相信只要他们在一起，就可以克服所有的困难。

他抿紧唇，快步朝着那个家伙走过去。

**

然而，接下来的事情却并不像他想象的那样。

“快快快，Move！”Thor大声怒吼着。

Loki将行李袋扔进后备箱，用力拽开驾驶座的车门。

汽车猛地发动，特工单手把住方向盘，另手攀住座椅靠背。车轮在地面上摩擦出骇人的声响，保险杠撞翻巷道中数不清的杂物。

“看后面！”

“不需要你来教我。”Loki咬着牙。

一簇簇子弹袭向汽车，枪口带起硝烟的火光。他和Alpha同时低头，挡风玻璃应声而碎。更多的子弹打在巷道的砖石上，留下雨点般的凹痕。Thor怒吼一声，架起轻机枪回击，Loki则将油门踩到底。挂挡快被掰断，汽车擦着外墙险险转弯，再颠簸着冲下石质阶梯。

这是他们七个月内第五次搬家。

敌人远比他们想象的棘手。JNSA不会放过叛逃的特工，Odin死后，麾下的军火路线也被瓜分，收益最多的就是曾经密切合作的约顿海姆。所以Thor与Loki共同出现像是一种示威，针对他们的追杀从未停止。

抵达Loki另一个庇护所已是傍晚。

将车藏至后巷，翻进安全屋中时，两个人都灰头土脸狼狈不堪。

贫民窟的老房子破旧昏沉，地板木板吱嘎作响，但敌人的袭击太频繁，Loki找不到更好的地方。也无人在意，他们扔下枪械与行李拥抱在一起，跌跌撞撞地滚到床上。

枪林弹雨后，需要疯狂的性爱和缓心灵。

Alpha会先从正面要他，再让人翻身跪在床上，Omega的屁股总是在衬衫下摆下半露着，Thor捏住那对浑圆，掰开之后凶狠占有。生死关头他们都很后怕，所以会在事后一次又一次的做爱，像是确认彼此的平安。

Thor逐渐会熟练的使用JNSA的医疗结，Loki也能用最快的速度安置出一个家。

但这不是生活。

“这次是怎么被发现的？”Loki为他缠绷带时，Thor问道。

“Grand Master的一个任务，没想到与JNSA的撞了。”

“Loki，我告诉过你……”

“待在家里乖乖的不要出头，或者找一份平凡安定的工作？”

“我认为这是不错的建议。”

“呵。”特工摇摇头，“但你知道不只是这个问题，上次搬家是你泄露了踪迹，不仅是约顿海姆，连亚拉夫佣兵团也参与了围剿。”

“Loki！”Thor没想到他会翻旧账。

Loki也是一怔，但许是地上Thor那件染血的衬衫刺痛了他的眼睛，“我的脸、声音与虹膜都是被信息网监控的，你所谓的普通工作，待不了两天整间公司都会被JNSA夷为平地。”

“不是所有地方都有监控的，也不是所有地方都有JNSA的情报网。至少你不必离开JNSA后再去接Grand Master的散活？”

“我是为了日后取代他，有钱、有武器、有自己的势力，我们才不会被永远追杀。”Loki的胸膛起伏着。

“Odin家的势力会壮大的，你不用做这么危险的事，干点别的。”

“可我不会干别的！”

“那就别干！”

“哦我明白了，伟大的Thor Odinson只希望我乖乖跟你回Odin家族，当个漂亮的花瓶，忘记我的所有骄傲和能力，多生几个孩子就好。”

这句戳心的话让他们都呆在当场。

Thor僵硬地攥紧床沿，Loki面色冷白。他说完就后悔了，他怎么能说这种话？

外面的生活注定与监狱中不同。在监狱里，规律的作息、机械化的劳动和封闭的牢笼，都足以产生激情的火花，没有外界的干扰，他们不需要在意彼此的过去与生活。

但生活本就不只是恋爱组成的。

Omega怔怔地盯着Alpha，他心中有歉意，却倔强地说不出口。

Thor深吸一口气，将瘦削的男人拽进怀中。

“你知道我不是这么想你的。我从来都很尊重你。”

Loki深吸一口气：他知道的，一直都知道。可他们好像根本做不了平凡的伴侣。

Thor甚至不能长期待在他身边。

他们的感情很好，契合又投缘，哪怕什么都不做，在一起就可以度过愉快的一天。

可他接受Thor，不代表接受Thor的家族。同“杀父仇人的儿子”谈恋爱，已经是Loki对自己最大的妥协，无论如何，他都不会再纵容自己生活到Odin家族的土地上。

Thor很理解，为兼顾两头，他总是频繁的往返两地。好在这让Odin家族的对手也无法准确锁定他的行踪，倒也不算Loki全然的自私。

这种侥幸到一次Thor受伤为止。

那是在出狱后的一年零一个月。JNSA的追杀减缓，他们得以在一个挪威的小镇上喘息。Loki刚刚完成Grand Master委派的暗杀任务，收获颇丰，给Thor买了Halti的滑雪装备与一块百达翡丽的手表作为礼物。金发大家伙喜欢有挑战的运动，着装品味也急需提高。

Loki十分愿意打扮Thor，自己的Alpha体面精神，他也会倍觉满足。

回程途中他靠在火车的车窗边，拆卸成零件的狙击枪安静地躺在提琴盒里，看着窗外茫茫的雪景，他心里很安宁，甚至想将下颌缩进围巾中小歇一会儿。

他的确这样做了，一觉睡到终点站，提着行李走下火车。

冷空气冻得他打了个寒噤，然而四下张望，却并未瞧见看到本该在车站外的Thor。

他说好来接他，Thor一贯守时。

特工立刻拨通电话，电话响了数声无人接听。他敏锐的神经立刻绷紧，不好的预感爬上心头，心脏砰砰地跳起来，Loki连忙打开定位软件，发现Thor的定位就在山脚下的镇上。

一定是出事了。

他拔腿就跑。

他跑得足下打滑，冬天的冰雪不知道让他磕绊了多少跤，沉重的提琴盒拖慢脚步，等赶到定位显示的地点已是20分钟后。20分钟看似短暂，对特工来说却足够杀死一打的敌人，Loki浑身冒汗，血液冰凉。

冬季的挪威天黑的很早，他一步一滑地跑在黑夜里。

最后，他在一栋待拆别墅的地下室内找到了Thor。

金发Alpha蜷缩在破木板后，用不知哪搜罗到的帆布盖住身体。拽开掩体时，Loki看见他惨白的脸与毫无血色的嘴唇，鲜血浸润他给他买的西装，已经在地上积了一小滩。

“No…No, no, Thor！”

少年时目睹父亲遇害的恐惧笼罩上心头，他拼了命将Thor拖出来。

Loki不记得是怎么送他去的医院，怎样向Fandral求助，怎样跟随Odin家族的直升飞机抵达的阿斯加德。

那是他第一次踏足Odin家族的领地，偌大的庄园与穿着黑西装的家族成员定定地看着他。Loki没有觉得怯场，他只觉得如芒在背。

他在人群中看到Sif，Fandral，Hogun和Volstagg，以及那些仰仗Thor的家长成员。他们的脸上写着尊敬，眼里带着怨怼。

Loki想起去找Thor时，沿途那些打斗痕迹和倒在暗巷、车内与冰雪中的尸体。

Thor会躲进废屋，是因为不想让敌人发现安全屋、发现自己的行踪。他是在保护自己。

Loki久久地守在Alpha的病床前，腰背弓成一道弧。他将脸孔埋入手心里，第一次觉得自己无比自私。

他仍旧是只活在自己世界中的人。

为了心中的爱欲，他选择和Thor在一起，却又不能接受对方的全部。他始终用自己的价值观去衡量世界，还觉得为Thor付出良多。

他不禁生出一股绝望：也许只要在一起，他们就永远不可能摆脱暗影的追逐。

不仅是来自外界的倾轧，更是他与Thor无论谁受到伤害，都会让Laufeyson与Odin家族的旧怨越积越深。

但Thor苏醒过来，第一件事就是攥住他的手。

**

他们不约而同地想完成标记。追杀、无法安定的生活与长期抑制剂带来的后遗症，让这个问题一直被搁置。

Thor康复后，他们不约而同地想要契定彼此，就像是不可言说的默契。

Loki停止在Grand Master那里领取任务，Thor也暂停了Odin家族的所有事务。

他们选择了一个海岛。Loki坐在沙滩上看着Thor冲浪的英姿，温热的沙粒漫入趾缝中，让他终于有了点实感。Thor扛着冲浪板走上岸，海水顺着精壮的身体滴落下来，远远看起来好似一尊完美的雕像。

他们拥抱着摔在海边别墅的大床上，洁白的被褥纠缠在两个人的身体中，Loki用长腿勾住Thor的腰。

海浪在不远处拍抚着沙滩，午后的阳光透过落地窗洒进来。

那是个标记的好日子。

Alpha翻身将他压入床褥，霸道的深吻烙印在唇上。Thor越吻越深，掠夺着Loki的呼吸与津液，Omega抬眼望向他，伸手搂住男人健壮的肩背。

“想好了？”

“我以为我在监狱就想好了。”

Thor被这个回答撩得呼吸粗重，他低头望向怀中的人。Loki想让自己看起来更骄傲，但烧红的耳尖出卖了他。

Alpha拽开他的衬衫，贴着胸膛吻下去，Omega喘息着。男人抚摸上Omega的乳首，让那两点挺立，红通通硬涨涨的一根挺入的时候，Loki发出满足又羞耻的喟叹声。像是要确认Alpha的存在般，他紧紧、紧紧地抱住他。

他喜欢Thor，他们的感情很好，而现在他们将要变得更亲密，一起克服未来的所有困难。

Thor撩开他后颈黑发，在深深占据生殖腔时一口咬住腺体。

“啊——！”

“唔……”

那个感觉，Loki永远都忘不了。

酸涩，疼痛，之后是剧痛，痛到让人惨叫。

标记失败了。

JNSA在他的身体上动了手脚。

Loki挣扎开Alpha的桎梏，从腺体蔓延向四肢百骸的锐痛袭向神经。他疼得蜷成一团，身体不断抽搐、颤抖。

“Loki，Loki？！”

特工只觉得浑身发冷，黑暗如同附骨之疽。

直到这时他才想起来，他注射的所有抑制剂都是JNSA供给，更有甚者，为了提高身体素质，还会服用一些增肌的药物。那些日常服用的保健品与维生素，或许都带有他所不知道的副作用。

JNSA很少招收Omega，Omega敏感脆弱，一旦被外力标记往往会极不稳定，正式标记的原理和临时标记也截然不同。Loki曾经一度以为自己让组织破例，但怎么也想不到，组织根本就让他没有被完全标记的能力。

不能被标记，就不会怀孕，从头到尾，他都是一只被计算好的棋子。

他能避到海岛上一个月，却避不开一生。

或许从一开始，他和Thor就没有未来。

Loki看得出Alpha没能出口的失望。

他知道Alpha不是索要什么，只是重重的困难快要将他们压垮，像是囚笼一点点地缩小，不知不觉间，困兽们已经没有立锥之地。内外交困，JNSA层出不穷的追杀，无法稳定的生活，自己与Odin家族无法抹消的旧怨，Thor没有报完的仇，以及，或许永远都无法实现的对未来的期许。

他们是那样的相爱，却第一次情不自禁的想：是不是不和对方在一起比较好？

不在一起，至少现在面临的大部分问题，都将不再是问题。

标记失败后，Loki开始生病。

他病得很重，从腺体散发的灼痛蔓延到全身，让他越来越虚弱。他知道JNSA的诡计，一旦Omega特工试图和人标记，就让他们彻底丧失行动力。

他四肢酸软，浑身无力，低烧如影随形，别说举枪，连走路都会摇晃。曾经他还可以说自己是Thor的助力，如今就是彻彻底底的拖累。

一次摔倒在走廊上时，他对金发男人大吼。

“别碰我！”

不是不爱，恰恰相反，是他过于爱他。所以那是一种Loki发自内心的，对自己深深的抵触——他什么也改变不了！

Thor的胸膛起伏着。

很快，他们爆发出前所未有的大争吵。

因为Odin家族找到了“内斯彻特”的位置，并据可靠消息称，Thanos拥有最先进的医疗科技。Thanos的强大让Thor只能从内部突破，而金发男人更想趁机找到让Loki身体康复的方法。

这两个目的驱策着他实施危险的计划。

“你疯了……”

“不会出问题，我不可能看着你病下去。而想要扩张版图，Thanos就需要Odin家族的帮助。没有永远的敌人，只有共同的利益。只有解决掉一个后患，我们才有机会不再小心翼翼的活着。”

“我可以隐姓埋名，可以整容、改变身材和声音。”

“那样还是你么，Loki？”

“太危险了。”

“没有胜利是不需要付出代价的。”

“我们可以…分……”Omega抖着嘴唇，几乎就要把那个词说出口。

Alpha暴怒地一把将他压进床褥中：“别说，不许说。”

他们粗重的喘息着，用力瞪向彼此。

“在西帝汶的悬崖下你没怕，别说现在你怕了。”Thor盯住他的眼睛。

**

他没怕。

只不过正如Thor所言：没有胜利是不需要付出代价的。

Thor假意投诚Thanos让他们摆脱了JNSA的追杀，短期内连Thanos也不再是敌人，所有的问题看似迎刃而解。

“看似”。

作为合作的条件，Thanos要求Thor带着最重要的人进入内斯彻特做人质。Loki则因为不放心，强撑起病体追在Thor后进入内斯彻特，被黑曜五将抓个正着。

那之后，一切就脱离了他们的掌控。

一次又一次的洗脑，所有的记忆都被蒙上一层灰暗的颜色，他像是被拖拽着沉入深渊，任凭Thor如何呼喊，也无法回神。

前特工的身份让他得到Thanos的“特殊关照”。

所有一切，都像是一场黑色幽默——

眼睛的灰色迷雾逐渐散开，Loki只觉得整个人像被提住后颈拽出泥沼。

然而，现实却比回忆更加尖锐、令人恐惧。

他的身体因为过度疼痛而不断痉挛着，眼前慢慢恢复清明。他发现自己正处在与Thor共同生活了许久的别墅内， **时间恍惚过去十年，现在是2041，这里是内斯彻特的D区。**

屋内的气氛如同绷紧的弦，椅子上坐着哭哭啼啼的Narve，Thor的颈项上架着暗夜比邻星的刀，而自己，正被Thanos抓在手里。

他刚刚想起了许多事。

十年间的大部分事，以及七年里在Thanos的城市中的一部分记忆——

Thor用双手捂着脸坐在他的床边。

自己高高隆起的肚腹，与Alpha拥抱自己时深情却晦暗的眼神。

他自以为平凡而普通的生活，皆是虚假。

Narve与Vali是新鲜的人质，他却什么也不知道，一边洗碗一边和Thor说，想看着两个孩子茁壮成长，陪他们去海边，送他们去上学。

他想起来，有那么几回为了让自己活下去，Thor甚至亲手将他送上洗脑台。

一切的一切都像无法挣脱出的旋涡，拖着他和Thor一起沉入深渊。

Loki深吸一口气，他的视界逐渐清明，足够他意识到面前宛如悲剧一般的现实。

他们正在自己的家中，而自己正被Thanos胁迫着。名叫Thanos的男人身高足有两米，面容黑紫，脸上有数道深刻的刀疤。他穿着考究的西装，脸上带着掌控一切的表情，正居高临下的望着他。

“那么Loki，你知道Odinson么？”

他又问了一次。

Loki颤抖了下，现在，他只要说错半句话，全家人都会死在这里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次更新：要回国外办点事，争取一周内更新。


	30. 生死时速

“Odinson？”Loki又重复了一遍。他让自己的瞳孔放大，表现出足够的惊骇和茫然。

屋内的气氛绷紧到极限。一侧是他和Thanos，一侧是他的丈夫与暗夜比邻星，而中间夹的是他们哭泣的孩子。

他不能出错。

Thanos盯着面前的Omega。从那双漂亮的眼睛里，他能清晰地看见自己的倒影，Loki的恐惧及惊讶，但他不会轻易相信一个前特工。

“告诉我，Loki，Thor是什么时候回家的？”

“今天……早上。”

“几点？”

“不记得了。我的身体不太舒服，昨天晚上发短信给Thor，睡醒他就在家里了。”Omega抖着唇回答。

“那你知道你丈夫在做什么生意么？”

“不是五金建材么？”

然而不等Loki脸上的茫然完全显露，Thanos就再度转动那枚紫色的戒指。

“啊——！”虚弱的Omega痛叫出声。

戒指控制着植入芯片，芯片连接着神经。一旦触发，刺激将会沿神经蔓延，痛感也会随时间的延长不断增大，这种痛，往往连最强悍的战士也不能支撑多久。

“啊…唔——”

病中的Omega瘫软下去。起初他还能捂住左臂，倚靠墙壁。但没过多久，疼痛就让他再无力支撑身体，痛苦的呻吟不断从口中溢出。他迫切想抓住点什么，或者大声痛呼，习惯又令他垂首忍耐，断续破碎的呻吟让人揪心。

“Boss please…”Thor试图上前。

Thanos举起手。暗夜比邻星立刻将刀刃压上Alpha咽喉。

而就在Loki某个闷吟的空挡，Thanos弯腰一把扯起他的黑发，强迫人抬起脸颊。

他不相信装出来的臣服，他要看的是应激时的恼怒。但很可惜，那张苍白的脸上除了冷汗，依旧只有浓浓的恐惧。

“也许你的确什么也不知道。”

Thanos吐出一口气，将Omega扔到地板上。

Loki趴在地上喘息着，剧痛让手背的青筋浮凸。他能听见Thor压抑的呼吸声与Narve伤心的哭泣，两种声音都让他心头锐痛，可无论哪一个，他都不能回应。

他压下心底的怨愤，装作啜泣的模样挣扎着爬向孩子。

这种“无用”果然惹来Thanos的厌恶，Loki感觉得到那种注视蝼蚁的视线。

很好，就是这样。

这样就可以……

然而，Thanos却比他想象的更加残忍，高大的男人抬脚跨过Loki，径直走向Narve。

“知道我为什么会来这里么？”他边走边慢条斯理地问。

Loki的心脏揪成一团，又不得不演下去：“是、是Thor的生意出问题了么？”

“他欠了我一大笔钱。”

“多少钱？我们会还的！”

“不，你们还不上。”在Thor与Loki紧张的视线中，Thanos蹲在Narve面前，“Narve，你爸爸把你、Vali和Loki都抵押给我还债了。”

Loki浑身冰凉。当然不是他相信Thanos的胡说，而是Thanos意在验证Narve的反应，或者说：通过孩子来检验自己与Thor。成人可以被训练，孩子不可以。Thanos无法从自己身上挖掘出有效信息，便要对一个六岁孩子下手。

不明世事的Narve顿时哽咽起来。

“Papa…”

不行，会暴露的。

赶在Narve再说什么之前，Loki撑起身体一把将孩子搂入怀中。他做了最坏的打算，护住Narve的同时，将后背完全暴露给了Thanos。

Thanos没想到Loki会有这个动作，这让他错过了孩子一瞬间的表情。

“Please don't.”没有让对手等太久，Loki仰起脸。

他在赌，只要Thanos没有立刻下手，他就能扭转局势；如果不能，也绝不会让Narve出事。

Thanos压下火气，瞪视着他们。

父子俩跪坐在地板上，两双一模一样的绿眼睛望着他。他们瑟瑟发抖，Loki不断拍哄着Narve的后背，小男孩则咬着嘴唇，圆亮的大眼睛和他父亲一样，写满恐惧。好像感受到他Papa的颤抖，Narve将小小的手搭在Loki胸前。

无懈可击。

但这不代表他会相信他们，可如果这种刺激都没有破绽，今天不会再有别的收获了。好在Loki和他的孩子们不可能离开这座城市，他还有很多时间来探究。

Thanos不允许背叛。

“Thor，从明天起你接替Ebony Maw成为A区的总负责人。”他说。

“……是。”

“刚刚那是一场测试。”负手走到门口时，Thanos忽然回头道，这次，他说话的对象是瘫软在地的Omega，“你丈夫做的很好，他升职了。”

“测试？”Loki震惊的表情好像他真是个被丈夫欺骗的主夫，语气里满是歇斯底里，“那你们刚刚究竟是——”

“Vali！”Loki怀里的Narve忽然喊了一声。

Thanos一顿：“你弟弟很快就会回家。”

**

D区496号别墅的房门阖上了。

Loki瘫软在地。

Thor顾不得脖子上的血痕，疾步奔来。

屋内很安静，午后的阳光烤得地板暖烘烘的，但无论Thor还是Loki俱是一背冷汗。他们一站一坐，交换着眼神，不敢轻易说话。因为不知道屋内有没有增强监听，Thanos是否还停在附近，好等他们松懈时露出破绽。

僵持持续到Narve的哽咽声传来。

“Narve. ”Loki低呼一声，俯身用力亲吻孩子的额头。

明明周末才见过面，他却觉得相隔近十年。

Thor半蹲下身，爱抚埋进Loki怀里的金色小脑袋。Alpha指尖打着颤，劫后余生的后怕让他很快将地上的父子俩一同箍进怀里。Narve刚刚完全是仰赖Loki的暗中指导，Thor不敢去想“万一”。

直到被Alpha圈进怀里，抱紧孩子，Loki才找回一些实感。

在这座完全被Thanos掌控的城市里，性命只在Thanos一念之间。

两个人不约而同地想到Vali，Thanos说会让他们另一个儿子回家，可“很快”又是什么时候？

Loki的身体摇晃了下。

“唔嗯……”

他太疲惫了。

从舞蹈教室里偶遇恢复记忆的Omega，到意外闯入A区，险些被Ebony Maw察觉，再到跟随Thor前往“威尼斯”赌场，设下绞杀Ebony Maw的圈套，直至刚才被突然闯入的Thanos盘问，他始终处于紧绷状态。

他本就发着高烧，稍一松懈，更觉得强弩之末。

Thor一把搀住他。

“走吧，回楼上休息。”

Alpha眼中满是心疼，展臂试图揽住Loki的腰，另手就要去抱孩子。

Loki忙阻止了他。他没有忘记Thor肩膀与脖颈上的伤。给Alpha简单包扎后，两个人一同带着Narve上楼。

儿童房的气氛让一家三口略略放松，Thor翻出有助眠成分的儿童感冒药，Loki则坐在床边给Narve讲故事。

Narve很听话。

在这座城市里长大的孩子都很早熟，他像是明白Vali不能立刻回来，明白两位父亲的难处，什么也不问。绿色的眼睛却一直望向Thor与Loki，直到药效发作后迷迷糊糊地睡着。小小的手抓紧Loki的衣角，身体蜷成一团。

Thor搂住伴侣的肩膀。

等Narve睡沉，大人们才悄然退出房间，走到走廊尽头时，Thor忽然抓住Loki，将人一把摁在了墙上。

“嗯——”

背脊撞上墙壁的痛感，令Loki回神。

Thor正紧紧、紧紧地抱住他。

Alpha在他脖颈边吸嗅、拱蹭着，手掌徘徊在他的腰背间，好似在确认他的存在。所有的一切就像一场痛苦的默剧，门外的凶兽虎视眈眈，一步踏错，就会将全家人拽入深渊。

Loki低咽一声，用力捶上Thor后背。

**

“你的记忆？”

“差不多都想起来了。”

Loki站在卧室中，低声回答。Thanos没有听墙角的恶癖，这里还可以小声说话。

他找回了进入内斯彻特前所有的记忆，连这七年的生活也在脑海中模糊闪现。

那是一种很复杂的感觉。

生活被切割成两个部分——最近一个月来所熟知的，和之前那些痛苦、浓烈且无法割舍的。在一个多月的印象中，Thor是可信的、并值得依靠的，却始终蒙着一层神秘感。而当记忆揭开神秘的面纱，他品尝最多的是这个男人的深情。

出狱时候的Thor，在西帝汶悬崖下的Thor，一起挤在青年旅社中的Thor，捂住自己嘴唇不许说分手的Thor。

如果用亲密来形容月余间的感情，现在的Loki则多出一份浓浓的愧疚。

他很难不回忆起诸多小细节：刚醒来时戴在手上的定位器，被反复标记的腺体，那是Thor怕自己在空茫的状态跑丢，却成为失去记忆的自己攻击他的理由。Alpha永远记得自己的喜好，包括菜式、节目，屋内的东西总会摆放在自己方便的位置。走廊上一家人傻笑的照片，更是种温柔的提醒。

曾经的Thor明明是粗心的。

生活将这个男人打磨成了他曾经最期待，现在却最不忍心看到的模样。

他无数次地将他当作敌人。

他却拥抱他、亲吻他、靠近他，无论Loki拒绝多少次，都会在保持一个最尊重距离的同时，给他最完备的安全感。

Thor没有一刻放弃过守护自己。

两个人躺在床上，低声交谈着。

“Odinson这个词像是一把钥匙，听到的时候，所有的记忆蜂拥回脑海，感觉糟糕极了。”

Thor立刻担心地看他：“你现在有哪儿不舒服么？恶心、想吐……”

“我没事，放心。你还一直没有说，我的记忆到底怎么回事？”

Thor顿了顿：“先告诉我，你记得的最后一件事吧，之后我会说明的。”

“好。我记得我被暗夜比邻星抓住了……”

Loki开始诉说。

他从七年前不赞同Thor的计划，说到尾随Alpha进入内斯彻特。Loki能清晰记得的最后一件事，就是Thor对Thanos宣称他们并不熟，自己来找他完全是一厢情愿的个人行为。

他的视线挪向窗外。海风顺着窗口吹进卧室，淡色的纱帘飘荡。空气里海咸味令Loki不由自主回忆起最近那一次“想起”。那天他被Thor找回来，什么都不记得，疲惫的Thor却执拗地拥着他午睡。

他们的这七年……

“好了，轮到你了。”Omega说。

他侧过身，却发现Alpha正用那双蓝眼睛望着他，男人眼里的深情与低落好似一条被遗弃的大型犬。

Loki忍不住伸手揉开他的眉心。

“Odinson先生，原来我在你的心里这么愚蠢，竟然会误会你和Thanos的说辞是出于真心？”

Loki特有的安抚方式，让Thor眉结舒展。

“在你被黑曜五将发现后，我的计划险些失败。”Alpha终于开口，“重要的不是计划本身，是被Thanos发现你对我的意义。他想利用你要挟我。”

“嗯。”

“不只做人质这么简单，Odin家族的事情让他并不信任我。所以最开始，他就要求我带人质进来做抵押，你的跟随让他觉得我们关系亲密。他想扣押你，但我说服了他……我说我只不过是利用你，我们两个是世仇。”

“他相信么？”

“还记得Dr. Walker么？为了越狱后顺利逃走，他调查、离间过我们的。后来，他将你我的身世和渊源都写在了给Thanos的报告里。”

Loki哑然。

Thor摇摇头：“世界上的事就是这么讽刺。Dr. Walker成为了JNSA和Thanos沟通的桥梁，由于暴露太多反而被Thanos的人清除，留下的资料却帮到了我们。有JNSA中的资料与他的辅证，Thanos相信了我的说辞。”

“你利用我，还有点喜欢？”

“算是一种将世仇玩弄在手心里的关系吧。”

“的确像是Thanos能想象的人际关系。”Loki讽笑。

Thor攥了攥他的手：“所以他将你‘赏’给了我，作为对我忠心的考验，又屡次要我目睹给你洗脑的过程。同时，为提防我搞小动作，他用Odinson这个钥匙词对你进行了深度催眠。”

“什么……意思？”

“这里所有的Omega都有‘钥匙词’。不重要的人质，钥匙词可以直接刺激他们恢复记忆；而重要的俘虏，钥匙词则是打开深度催眠的秘钥，好似打开潘多拉魔盒。”

“Thanos原本给我植入的记忆是什么？”Loki问，很明显，他属于重要俘虏。

“如果我没有告诉你，你什么也不会想起。可一旦我试图向你说明真相，洗脑效果就会令你混乱，混乱状态下你听到Odinson这个词，深度催眠就会让你立刻认定：Odin是你的仇人，我是你的任务目标，我绑架了你、并迫使你成为我的Omega。你会……想要杀了我。”

这是个无比歹毒的计策，如果Thor说的是真话，他会得到一个最听话的Omega；而如果Thor胆敢背叛Thanos，他则将会被心爱之人追杀到天涯海角。

“那刚才，Thanos为什么没成功？”Loki的声音有点抖。

“因为我一直在尝试恢复你真正的记忆。”Thor坐起身，背对向他，“我不想你活在浑浑噩噩之中。Sif、Fandral他们始终在帮我，只是之前每一次，我们的努力都失败了。”

Loki望向Alpha，他能读出那宽厚的背影中难以触摸到的悲伤。

七年里，明明和Thor在一起，他却什么都不记得，就像无法保存的损坏文档。

“我想过要放弃。每次你都会想起点什么，但没过多久又忘记，同时伴随昏厥、抽搐，甚至是歇斯底里。好在第三次恢复记忆的时候，我发现那些想起来的片段都是存在你脑海里的，短暂的遗忘不代表努力无效。只要循序渐进，记忆的拼图早晚有一天会完成。”

早晚会完成，不代表过程不痛苦，更不代表承受痛苦的是失忆的人。

“我忘记你和孩子们多少次？”

“十三次。”

房间里忽然传来窸窸窣窣的声音，Omega坐起身，从后面死死搂住了Alpha的肩背。

“所以这一次是我想起来的足够多，再受到刺激，真正的记忆才会恢复？”

“我想是的。”

“真是一场豪赌。”很久之后，Omega才闷闷地说。

Alpha的回答是用力抓住他的手。

“唤醒记忆失败后，你通常会回到两种状态，一种是依据Thanos的暗示，成为完全服从我的Omega，认为自己出生在这里，分化后立刻和我结婚，并想给我多生几个孩子。第二种则是像一个多月前那样，什么都不记得，只对认识我之前的事有模糊的印象，把我当成假想敌。”

“那如果将你当成假想敌，我就企图杀了你。而Thanos用Odinson这个钥匙词唤醒我……”Loki忽然问。

Alpha沉默片刻：“我也会被你追杀到死。”

“你……”

“能和你一起生活，让你成为我的Omega，是我的荣幸。但是Loki，那样的你并不是你。”

屋中一时寂静。

“原先的我一直想拥有平静的生活，不用再芥蒂彼此身世的仇怨，你也能够活的轻松，拥有平凡惬意的人生。可如果这些都建立在虚假之上，建立在你不再是你之上，我宁愿你把我杀了。”

“Thor…”

“你今天经历的一切都是因为我和Odin家族，我……”

“Thor！”Loki并不想听这种话。

不等他进一步阻止，门铃忽然响起。

“叮咚、叮咚！”

清脆的门铃就像在阴沉的别墅里撕开一道光，Thor与Loki对视一眼，同时冲下楼去。

父母对孩子的第六感总是最准确的，Loki拽开大门时，背着书包的Vali正站在门外。

六岁的黑发男孩衣服上沾着点草屑污渍，神色委屈，精神还不错。

Loki一把将孩子搂进怀中。

他抱得是那样紧，以至于Vali稚嫩的声音都断续了。

“Daddy，Papa，午休的时候老师忽然罚我留堂，说昨天的作业做得不对。我一直被留到现在，刚刚是老师送我回来的。”

说罢他回身指向不远处停着的一辆轿车，司机摇下车窗，远远和Thor与Loki打了个招呼。

大人们没有拆穿老师的谎言，他们只知道，今天如果出错，枪口就会顶上男孩的后脑勺。

D区496号别墅的门再度关闭，被安抚后的Vali冲上楼去找他的兄弟。

Loki与Thor并肩站在客厅中。

Alpha有一丝不易觉察的颤抖。

“并不是没有好事的，Odinson。”Loki忽然称呼了这个姓氏，“我很爱两个小捣蛋鬼。”

“嗯。”

Omega转身揪住他的衣领：“不是没有好事的。”

他用了很大的力气，像是生气、怨愤，更有安抚。他大力地推着Alpha，直到将孩子们的另一个父亲按在沙发上。

之后他再一次地重申：“Thor Odinson，这些年，不是没有好事的。”

Thor霍然明白了他的意思，从喉咙中滚出一声如同负伤野兽般的呜咽，扣紧Loki的腰，凶狠地吻住了他。


	31. 十指紧扣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：本章有肉，清水党勿入

他们紧紧地抱在一起，像是要将对方嵌入自己的身体里。

Loki撕开Thor的衬衫，Thor扒下Loki的睡裤。他们同时呻吟一声，觉得对方该死的性感。

被Thor吻得乱七八糟时候，Loki想：为了扮演居家，他还穿着睡衣。

“你想穿点什么？”

“我更想看你穿吊带袜。”牙尖嘴利的特工嘶嘶地反驳。

Thor眼里闪过危险的光，他猛地掉了个个儿，让Loki坐在沙发的扶手上。

“我们干过这个，”男人的背肌隆起，声音低沉而迷人，“你穿着黑色的那一套，一脚踩在沙发扶手上，一条腿挂在下面，要我爱抚你。”

“唔……”

“我抚摸你的腰，你的腿，你淫荡的小洞，你很快就湿了。特别快，就像这样。”Alpha不是个称职的骑士，他半跪在他的国王面前，逗弄着他。他极富有技巧的舔舐、裹吮，让Loki很快沉沦进爱欲的陷阱里。

Loki克制不住地张口咬住手背，不知是发烧还是情动的缘故，他的身体软得厉害。

Alpha的舌尖戳刺着，把他弄得更湿。他的一只脚踝被抓在Thor掌心中，睡裤被褪下扔到地板上，后穴羞耻开合的同时，前端也滴落着半透明的前液。Loki攀抓着沙发靠背，指尖用力到发白。可这不影响Thor继续用舌头操他，再以手指蘸出爱液，涂抹到他的嘴唇上。

Loki勾住Alpha的肩膀，回给他一个湿漉漉的吻。

别想让他独享这份淫荡的滋味。

Thor荣幸之至。他将舌尖探入Loki口腔，直到把伴侣吻得意乱情迷，涎液沿唇角滑落少许。特工深深呼吸，Thor身上信息素与日常的香水味刺激着鼻粘膜，是朗姆酒、生姜和皮革。

诱人发情的气味。

野性的男人又撩起他的睡衣，沿着腰线一路向上抚摸，掌中薄茧擦过Omega的肌肤，拇指揉弄起粉色的乳粒。Loki的乳粒很快挺起。

“后来呢？”他闷哼着道。

“什么？”

“我们的吊带袜，后来呢？”从不愿意认输，所以他不会放过每次挑衅。

Thor一巴掌抽在他的屁股上。

极富肉感的屁股被打的颤了颤，惹来Loki闷闷地呜咽。

“然后——”Alpha的声音透着危险，“我把你翻了过去。丝袜被我扯烂了，破碎的黑色衬得皮肤更白。你跪在沙发上，向后撅起屁股。我插进去，你特别紧，爽了还会自己顶。”

“发烧的时候还会更热。”Omega舔舔嘴唇。

Alpha将他摁倒在沙发上。

不管见过多少次，Thor巨大的阴茎总会让Loki惊叹。而他连抗议的时间都没有，就被进入了。

“唔——！”

Thor单腿跪在沙发上，架起Loki的脚踝，掐住他的腰肢，猛地干到最深。他们面对着面，体位保守、感情深沉。由于昨晚刚刚做过，Thor并不会弄伤他，却能将他填满。

“啊嗯……”

因为性事，男人的衬衣皱皱巴巴，下摆滑出腰侧。Loki喘息着欣赏自己的男人，感受体内的硕大的同时，沿着Thor的胸膛、腹肌视奸下去。最后他甚至微微欠身，去瞧两个人相连的地方。

结合的地方湿漉漉的。他的双腿大大打开、内侧肌肉紧绷，半透明的淫汁被带出体外，像是给Alpha粗大的巨物渡上一层膜。然而还不等看清，Thor又整根操进来。

“太、太多了……”

Alpha却不这么认为，他俯身亲吻他，用朗姆酒的气息引诱着自己的伴侣。他们结合的地方果真变得更加润湿，内壁渗出的爱液沿着臀沟向下流，将布艺沙发都洇湿一块。Loki呻吟着伸手环住男人的颈项。

“我好想你。”他呢喃。

Thor的心脏一瞬停跳：“我也是。”

简短的交谈珍而重之。历经时间的洪流，他们愈发想要确认彼此。

却在这时，楼上传来窸窸窣窣的声响，Loki猛地夹紧，惹来Alpha一声闷哼。

谁让他们有两个小鬼呢！

“唔——换个地方！”Loki闷闷地催促。

“Yes, Sir. ”

Thor竟然托着他的背部，将他直接抱起。Loki嘶声抗议，但抗议消弭在Alpha的坏笑与他自己的呻吟中。Loki的双腿挂着Thor的肩，双手搂着Thor的脖子，这种姿势让他完全仰赖对方，重力令巨柱没入更深。

他被男人搞得不像样子。

睡衣睡裤早在沙发大战时扔在地上，消瘦的身体被Thor完全箍在怀里，经过楼梯时，Loki的身体早已绷到极点，一些画面窜入脑海。

他忽然想起来，每当孩子们不在时，他们就会在家里胡来，家中的所有地方几乎都被他们搞过。而那时候他就半躺在楼梯上，Thor跪在他面前。之后他颤抖着撑住扶手，Thor则从后方抬起他的腿。

太糟糕了。

“在想什么？”

“唔……”

他的不专心换来Thor的惩罚。两人躲进洗衣房，Thor把他顶在墙上干了个爽。Alpha第一次在体内射精时，Omega猛地咬住嘴唇才止住尖叫。

他浑身颤抖着，被Alpha抱进避难室。

武器库的正对面的那个房间，储存着食物、水与抑制剂，足够他和两个孩子躲避一个月，这是之前的概念。

现在Loki发誓，这里平时也用来干点儿别的。

他对这儿有印象。

沉静的壁纸，温馨的床铺，墙壁上挂着能吸引孩子们视线的绘画。而双人折叠床的床头，却由深灰的圆角铁架搭成，指纹锁的抽屉里更藏着诸多小玩具。

被放到床铺上时，Loki蜷起脚趾。

从Thor的角度来看，他简直美得惊人。黑色微卷的头发，泛红的脸颊，陷入深色床单中苍白的身体。Loki低哑地笑了声，将身体后仰，手肘撑于身后。跟着起初还并在一起的双腿缓缓张开。

Omega凭借记忆从枕下摸出一条墨绿丝带。

Alpha的表情顿时复杂，像是个被拆穿坏事的高中生。不过Loki喜欢精力旺盛的“高中生”，他用丝带遮住自己的眼睛，这样的姿态像足了邀请。

Thor顿时明白了Loki没有出口的意思：在这间避难屋里，在恢复所有的记忆以后，Loki依旧会对他交付全部的信任。

Alpha闭了闭眼睛，心中的快慰让他无法再忍。他剪住Omega的双臂，让伴侣反骑在身上。硬热再度闯入，无法维持平衡的Loki将脑袋枕在Thor的肩膀上。Thor疯狂地向上顶腰，剧烈的撞击让Omega顷刻惊喘出声。Omega宛如在飓风中颠簸的小舟，额头上全是汗珠，过载的快感几乎将他淹没。

可是他喜欢，他喜欢Alpha的怀抱，更喜欢丈夫紧抱自己的手。

“Loki，Loki——”

Thor叠声低唤着他的名字，热吻如同烙印，灼在Omega的颈项、肩膀与蝴蝶骨上。

Loki完全是被Thor操射的。Alpha调整着角度，不断从不同的着力点碾压着柔软内壁，令他只能发出破音的闷吟。Thor温暖的怀抱与滚烫的阴茎让他沉溺，明明浑身酸软，却想要更多。Omega的后面早已高潮了许多次，湿漉漉的汁水四溅，肌肉痉挛收缩着，连什么时候射精的都不知道。

而越是纠缠，他越是敏感，Thor的任何触摸都会引来他的战栗，穴内的环状肌不断套吮着，也给Thor极致的体验。

“嘶……我——”

濒临高潮，Thor想退出去，因为他克制不住想要标记自己的伴侣。标记加上内射，受孕风险很高。

“你敢！”

Loki一把摘下眼睛上的丝带，绿眼睛像是被水气浸透。

Alpha瞪着他，忽然一口咬住了他的性腺。

他当然热衷于标记他，他像是逡巡领地的雄狮，守卫家园的丈夫。

而Loki自然也喜欢被他标记，浓郁的归属与占有感，让他能确认彼此的心意。

他们的呻吟着同时抵达顶点。

**

“还好么？”

躺在大床上，Thor抚摸着Loki的身体发问。他扯过被褥盖住两个人，将Loki裹得严严实实，又去试探他额头的温度。

“Thor，我养父都没这么关心过我。”

“所以你和我结婚了？”

Loki在被子里狠狠踹他一脚。

他们腻腻歪歪地睡着，肌肤相贴，手掌交扣，腿也交缠着。

酣畅淋漓的“运动”让Loki出了许多汗，除去口渴以外，他感觉还不赖。Thor看出他的渴望，立刻翻身下床。

室内不冷，Alpha便没费心穿上衣服，赤裸的身体宛如一尊罗马雕像。

Loki的视线胶着在他身上。沿着Thor紧实的屁股，劲瘦的腰身一路欣赏上去。可在看到那些碍眼的纱布时，他停住了。

Alpha身上还有好些旧伤。

有些他认识，有些他不认识。

Loki拥着被子坐起身，接过伴侣递来的水杯，眼睛却盯着那些伤疤，似是想用视线倒退时间。不管认不认识，那些伤口无一不是为保护自己、保护这个家留下的。背上那一道，甚至是昨天自己亲手……

十年前，Thor还是个刚踏出大学校园的傻小子，号称军火商的儿子，却从没上过战场。

现在他却已经是个成熟的Alpha、称职的伴侣、两个孩子的父亲，能够独自扛起整个家。

“我没事。”男人曲腿坐到床侧。

Loki靠进他怀中。

“我知道。”Omega垂着头，拉过Alpha的手环住自己的腰，“只是刚刚有一瞬在想，这个房间是基于……你遇害的情况下，给我和孩子们准备的。”

“不会，我不会有事。”

“和我说说目前的情势吧。”

“好。”

Thor明白他的意思，既然想起来了，Loki就不会再让自己单独面对这些。他整理了下思绪，决定先从Thanos的势力开始说起。

“之前提到过，内斯彻特被Thanos当做未来帝国的缩影，这里实行严格的等级制度，目的在于减少人口，增强效能与科技进程。这个政策在13个欠发达国家得到推行，最长的实施了18个月之久。”

“你还说二十多年前，他便着手计划了。”

“对。十年前初成规模，也就是那时候，Odin家族成为他的目标之一。”

“你还没和我说过，他为什么愿意接纳你成为部下？毕竟原先你是他的目标，还有我这个不确定性极大的前特工的存在。”Loki枕着Thor的胸膛，侧头发问。

“因为新旧势力的更迭。父亲独霸阿斯加德周围九国的军火线，以Thanos的话来说，就是占据资源，造成巨大浪费。”

“后来呢？”

“父亲死后，我原本想要率领Odin家族与他对抗。但对付Thanos的外围势力时，我发现他与许多势力都有瓜葛，单凭Odin家族残余的力量，根本无法推翻他。”

“你没告诉过我……”Loki顿了顿，“不过的确，那时是我自己不愿关心你的家族。”

“不是你的错，Odin家族给你……”

“别打岔，继续。”Loki掐了下他的手臂。

“虽然打不过Thanos，可我发现他也需要我的力量。由我出面，能够让Odin家族、周围九国势力快速顺服，大大节省他的时间和物力，打开北欧市场。因此他迫切希望我加入阵营。”

“但是他没有信任你。”

“对，我没想到他明明有求于我，却会采用绑架你、你给洗脑的极端手段。”

“我现在没事了。”

Alpha的回答是收紧手臂。

Loki仰头抚上他的脸颊：“放心，Thanos永远不会是神，神不会将人民当成低劣的生物，弄出种族大屠杀。真正的神，是无畏，光明且勇敢的，旨在保护他的亲人与人民。”

就像你在我心里那样，Omega在心底说。

“世界上只有你一支反抗力量么？”他又问。

“不，我常年在内斯彻特与任务地点往返，如果只有一支队伍，世界早就被Thanos占领了。遭受Thanos迫害的人民比比皆是，13个国家中，日以继夜危险地带劳作的劳工多达几十万。因此世界上诞生了许多反抗组织，他们平时都在各地做一些力所能及的事情。需要的时候，则会服从三支力量的领导。”

“哦？哪三支？”

“属于我的，Odin家族的势力，现在叫作Stormbreaker，主要在暗处进行反抗与调查；Grand Master领导的Sakaar Scrapper*，会不断为Thanos制造各种麻烦；以及常在欧美等国活动的Avengers，他们是大国区域的中坚力量。” 

“复仇者……联盟？”

“是啊，一群不错的家伙！”Alpha难得的开心，“最开始我们还彼此误会，干过一架。不得不说，他们个人的战斗能力相当惊人，我胳膊上这道伤就是那时候落下的！以后我会介绍你们认识，我总和那几个老伙计提起你。”

Loki阴恻恻地盯着他的手臂：“听起来就是一群蠢货。”

“Loki…”

“团队协作、信息战、大规模杀伤性武器，才是现代战争必要性因素，而不是个人英雄主义。我丝毫不觉得你不如他们。”黑发特工倨傲地道。

Thor心里爽得冒泡，嘴上赶忙转移话题。

“咳，我们也没有那么熟，就是合作过两三次。大多数时候忙完工作，我就会立刻回家，毕竟你和孩子们在等我。”

Loki哼了声：“所以是说，就目前的局势而言，Thanos基本控制了欠发达的小国，同时利用你，至少表面上得到阿斯加德为首的九国的支持，并拥有储存多国元首肮脏秘辛的三个资料盘，一旦他意外身亡，泄露的资料与启动的导弹会让全球陷入动荡。而好消息是，我们也拥有多个不同领域、不同地域的反抗力量，Thanos也并没有得到大国政府与人民的支持，只要反抗力量足够强大，振臂一呼，Thanos将会成为众矢之的。”

“对。”

“那怎么解决Thanos，你们心里有计划么？”

“这就是我接下来要说的。”

Thor定了定神，又道：“虽然Thanos强悍的好像没有弱点。但他防备心极强，多年来试图让各个势力之间相互撕咬，形成威胁链。正因为是威胁链，只要其中一环崩溃，他的势力就会被逐个击溃。”

“他的理想只有少数阶级受益，终究只是个等待被推翻的乌托邦。”

“没错。”

“那么，切入点在哪里？”

“大国政要。未来有能力对Thanos做出缉捕、审判，对内斯彻特进行有效火力打击的只有那些大国。阿斯加德为首的九国我去谈判了，其他的国家由复仇者联盟在着手，谈判的进程很顺利。他们唯一担心的就是那几盘藏着诸多秘密的资料盘。”

“你已经毁掉了其中一个。”

“目前第二个的所在地也快有眉目。”

“原来如此。”Loki思索着，“资料盘销毁后，大国不再有掣肘。你的Stormbreaker可以做内斯彻特的内应，与复仇者联盟里应外合。而Sakaar Scrapper再在诸多小国制造混乱……”

“是的，只要打开缺口，赢面很大。不过听起来简单，其实是非常危险的计划。三个资料盘直接关乎Thanos的性命，第一个乘其不备地获得，后面只会越来越危险。没有你和孩子们的安全作为前提，我不会行动。”

“你是想送走Narve与Vali？”Loki意识到什么。

“今天实属侥幸。之前我不是没想过强行带你们出去，可一旦离开，相当于向Thanos宣布背叛，届时将面临更多的危险。所以权衡再三，我才留下来，一面利用Thanos的仪器帮助你恢复记忆，二来也可以打探资料库的下落。可归根结底，要想你们拥有真正平安的生活，必须离开这里，我也必须将Thanos彻底解决！”

说到最后，Alpha的声音里像含着血。

Omega的心头一颤。他转过身，望向那双海蓝色的眼睛。

“Thor，是‘我们’的幸福生活。”

Alpha的瞳孔收缩了下。他收紧手臂，抚摸上特工细窄的腰肢，他的动作里有眷恋，有不舍，还有一些难以说出口的言语。

Omega撑身跨骑到他身上。他必须做点儿什么，七年的光阴，他错过太多。

Thor何尝不是如此。他想要拥有他，又不敢拥有他。恢复记忆的Loki就是Loki么？Loki原本不用经历这些，他可以读书，上学，拥有体面的工作和幸福的家庭。今日所遭受的一切，罪魁祸首都是自己与Odin家族。

Alpha却很快被Omega弄硬了，昂扬的阴茎重新挤入Loki的臀间。Loki喘息着吃进去，不久前的性爱，让他的身体格外适应。

整根没入时，他们同时发出满足的喟叹。

“别想一个人单独面对危险，Thor Odinson。和你在一起的时候，我就知道早晚会要接纳你的家族，照顾我们孩子，经营共同的未来。不是有美好才共享，有了困难，为保护我，你就把我推开！”

“嘶……Loki……”

“我是特工，不需要你保护！”他粗喘着用力夹紧，“听到没有？”

Alpha狼狈地点头。

只等他确认，Loki才放松身体。Thor扳回一城，迅速托着爱人的臀部疯狂律动起来。

“唔哈……”Loki呻吟着，他搂紧男人的肩膀，觉得两个人像是在深渊里航行的孤舟。

幸好他们还有彼此。

Thor也是这样想的。如果可以，他也绝不想放开他的手。

此时此刻，他们的十指紧紧相扣。

*注：  
1、Stormbreaker：风暴战斧，Thor新战斧的名字，这里化用成他领导的反抗军的名字。  
2、Sakaar Scrapper：萨卡拾荒战士。Scrapper是《雷3》Sakaar星对拾荒战士的称呼（女武神Valkyrie刚出场就叫做Scrapper #142），此处化用为高天尊领导的反抗军的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次更新时间：暂定11月11日 中午（周日）


	32. 黎明前的黑暗

厨房里传来“哚哚、哚哚”的声音，刀锋砍在鸡胸肉上，每一丝鸡肉都被切得宛如用直尺量过。

Thor从外面回来，看到的正是这幅景象。

“做饭呢？”

听到熟悉的脚步，Loki应了声：“嗯，孩子们晚上回来，我做点可口的。”

他们的生活又恢复成原来的样子，某种意义上的。

天气冷了下来。

时间不可能倒退，情势在短时间内也不会有太大的转变。为取信Thanos，也为寻找第二个资料库的讯息，他们仍旧蛰伏在内斯彻特里。

孩子们照常去上学，Thor上班，Loki扮演家庭主夫。

Thor脱掉大衣，从后面抱住自己的Omega。

“嘶……”被他一身的寒气冻了个哆嗦，Loki在男人怀里转身，给他一个吻。

Thor顺应动作撬开伴侣的嘴唇，将柔软的薄唇吮得湿漉漉的。

“我现在总算知道，我的刀工为什么这么利索了。”Loki慵懒地笑，靠在Thor怀里示意砧板上的肉丝。

“这么多菜？”

“他们一周难得回来两天。”

但Thor的关注点不是前特工堪称精绝的刀法，而是伴侣说出这话的原因。七年的生活将男人历练得像丛林中最谨慎的猎人。

他自不觉收紧手臂：“你太焦虑了。”

“I beg your pardon？”

“别装，自从Thanos来过后，你的情绪就越发不好，可能也有那之后Narve真的病了好几天的原因？”

Loki咬了下嘴唇，这一次他用了更大的力气，像是真把面前的鸡肉当成Thanos的肉来切。

“早晚会解决的。”他嘀咕。

“既然都知道早晚会解决，就别把自己弄成这样。”

“怎么样？是觉得我蔫蔫的很烦人？还是觉得我给你添了麻烦？”Loki将刀扔上砧板。

Thor将人怀里转了半圈：“你知道我不是那个意思。”

Damn，有个太了解自己的丈夫也很麻烦。

Loki叹了口气，他只是克制不住地担心。

他没想着急离开内斯彻特，事实上，他比谁都清醒。世界被Thanos搅得一团乱麻，不彻底解决这个祸根，一家人逃到哪里都不安全。而Thor与自己，甚至是孩子们，都在为此努力。

可不代表他不紧张、不烦躁。

Thor的仔细是后天历练而出，旨在保护家人，随时做好应对外部袭击的准备。Loki的善思则更像是天赋，他能将自己置身多种角度，观察各方势力的情势、动态，继而分析出最有可能的情况。

想的越多，担心的自然也越多。

他只希望最坏的情况不要发生。

“不会发生的。”Thor说。

Loki有时候怀疑，七年里，男人修习了读心术。不过见到对方诚恳到有点发傻的脸，他又觉得心情好了不少。

“去把花园的草除了！”

他把Thor赶去修整花园，自己则将香料、作料和鸡肉逐一扔进汤锅里。无限度地准备食材是为了缓解焦虑，可是看到花园里推着除草机的Alpha，他又真心实意地想将饭菜做得好吃一点了。

炉灶上的饭菜冒出热气时，Alpha站在窗外拎着水管朝他扭屁股。

Loki无奈又纵容的拉开窗，揪起对方的衣领，给他一个深秋的吻。

“唔——”

然而，寒冬终将来临。

就在饭菜基本做好，两个人打算在孩子们到家前温存一下的时候，Fandral的电话打了进来。

Thor无奈地翻出手机。

“头儿。”加密电话另一边的声音却格外严肃，“您最好现在看一下国际新闻。”

Thor和Loki对视一眼。

Fandral的语调令他们不敢耽误，假装转移阵地的模样，两个人来到位于洗衣间后的军火库。

距离Thanos的来访已有十来天。几日前，他们合力重新检测了家里的窃听器，增加必要的干扰，目前家里大部分地方都恢复安全，只是仍要小心。

他们很快坐到武器库内的长桌边。

Thor调出电子屏，手一挥，屏幕整个立起来，又横向侧展成三张。他调试片刻，上面很快显示出真实世界的国际新闻。

「叙内亚新闻社播报，目前激进武装组织‘攻坚会’已攻占首都，这是一只支持Thanos公爵理念的教派，行动力惊人。他们宣布将从明日起推行Thanos公爵的新政，称其新政才能最终引导人民走向幸福。」

「塔王国最新报道，什叶将军公布，塔王国国王在半月前便宣布退位，目前由他正式代行总理一职，监管国会与议院。」

「BSB媒体今日撰文，Thanos公爵的新政的确旨在从根源上加快科技的进程、解决能源危机、提高效能与产值。」

Thor与Loki的脸色越来越白。

起初，他们还在震惊今日的三条报道，但很快，两人反应过来，分别开始搜集近几日的消息。

更多令人毛骨悚然的消息被挖掘出来——

「叙内亚武装组织的成功，导致‘攻坚会’所属的‘革新教’在周边国家与地区得到广泛推行。」

「联合国秘书长艾维尔表示，十几个欠发达地区与部分发展中地区，近日都对Thanos公爵呼声高涨。」

还有许许多多隐晦的，只浮出冰山一角的消息……

Thor跌坐在椅子上。

“攻坚会与革新教是……”Loki白着脸问。

“新兴教派，Thanos的狂热信徒。但之前只是不入流的民间团体，我也不知道他们什么时候开始，居然有组织、有规模。”

“什叶将军？”

“Thanos的人，一手扶植的。类似尼维达、西帝汶的总理和国务卿。”

Loki立刻用电脑搜索，几分钟后他说：“尼维达、西帝汶最近也有异动，只是不怎么明显。”

“都是最近十来天的事？”

“……对。”

房间里一时安静，谁也没有说话。

他们原以为内斯彻特的事，只会在这个城市内部发酵、爆炸，却没有想到Thanos的反应会如此激烈。

“是时间到了。”Loki先开口说。

“什么？”

“之前我就一直在想，Thanos会让你知道多少事。你是他找来维护与阿斯加德为首的北欧九国的关系的，除此之外主要处理A区的管理，经手一些军火交易。说白了，你负责的一直是你擅长的一小块区域。”

“继续说。”

“Thanos的分工非常明确，但由于他给予同等级人员的权利相同，在权限很高的情况下，反而会让你误会你了解全局。”

Thor明白了，高权限是一种假象，让他在“自以为了解”情况下，只站在自己的角度来揣度Thanos。Thanos才是俯览全局的人，让自己知道什么、不知道什么，不过是对方一念之间。

“Ebony Maw的死亡引起了他的警惕。我和Narve合力骗过他，使他暂时解除对你的怀疑。”

Thor接过话头：“可他如果判定，怀疑对象不在内斯彻特……就会推断是外部反抗力量对Ebony Maw下的手。”

“对，依照Thanos整个计划的筹备程度，一旦得出这个结论，他必然会加快推进霸权的进程，他不能让二十多年的努力有任何闪失。”

Thor将头埋进双手中，揪住金发。

是他太小看对手了，太执着于保护Loki和孩子们，只从自己的目的与角度揣度Thanos，自然很轻易便会被对方所引导。

“Thor，可能没有时间，再给我们慢慢收集第二资料库的信息了。”

“嗯，我知道……”

Thanos的举动打乱了他们原有的全部计划。

原计划中，Thor继续留在内斯彻特工作，尽可能多的获得第二、第三资料库的信息。可如果Thanos早一步攻克全世界，获得再多信息又有什么用？

现在要怎么办？

撤退？撤退代表立刻暴露，向Thanos宣布己方的背叛。那会极端危险，并彻底丧失攫取资料库情报的机会。

留下来？Thanos不会放弃对变节者的搜查，每多一天就多一天危险。更何况，如果搜集情报的速度赶不上对方侵略世界的脚步，他们无异于在做无效用的慢性自杀。

Thanos的强大，令原先的布局完全变成废纸。

武器库内的通讯器忽然响了。

“滴滴滴滴——”

通讯器连接着门铃，代表着孩子们回来了。

Thor与Loki不得不收拾心情，立刻返回别墅中。Loki去盛菜布饭，Thor去给孩子们开门、拿外套和书包。

Omega握住饭勺的手发着抖，刚刚的新闻与变故还令他久久不能平静。

他没有Thor那样的沉稳，大敌当前还能先处理好家庭，他努力克制着自己，不想待会儿让两个孩子担心。

却在这时，他听到Thor焦急的呼喊。

“Vali？Vali你怎么了？！”

Loki丢下饭勺，转身冲了出去。

他跑进客厅，打眼就见Vali被Thor抱在怀中，男孩儿脸色苍白、双目紧闭，小小的胸膛急促地起伏着。Narve则抓着Alpha的衣袖，追在父亲身边冲下楼，急得快要哭出来。

“怎么回事？”

“上楼的时候他忽然摔倒了！”

“Papa，Vali不舒服，他说不想让老师看出来，老师都是监视我们的坏蛋。他路上就想吐，是不是病得很严重？”

Loki挤到楼梯口，用手去探小儿子的额头，随后一颗心沉沉地坠入谷底。

**

“走，去医院。”Thor说。

“这里的医院？”Loki踟蹰。

男人明白伴侣的顾虑：“放心，内斯彻特的儿科与产科在全世界是数一数二的，Thanos需要属于他的人口。”

Loki深吸一口气，点点头。

顾不上一桌子的饭菜，Thor找出孩子们的市民卡，他帮Vali重新穿好外套。

期间黑头发的小男孩迷迷糊糊地醒过一次，绿色的眼睛里满满是羞愧。

“Papa, I'm sorry…”

“你没有做错任何事，宝贝。”Loki在他额头上用力亲了下。

他们用最快的速度赶往医院。

Thor开车，Narve坐在副驾驶，Loki则抱着Vali坐在后面。全程Narve都回身趴在椅子上看他的兄弟，Thor更时不时从后视镜中查看父子俩。

D区的医院位于海边，举架极高，三十多米的楼体只分七层。蓝色的灯、玻璃和白色的墙壁构成强烈的科技感，更有一种冰冷的森然，仿佛大型的“人类维修厂”。

特工很难不这么想。

由于被反复洗脑，他对内斯彻特七年的印象模模糊糊。即便如此，犹如附骨之疽的威胁感也如影随形。

他清楚的知道，在这座城市里，无用的人没有存在的必要，他们的器官，倒能卖个好价钱。

“叮”，电梯抵达儿童科室。

Loki紧紧地抱着Vali。

和他想象的完全不同。如果说楼下像是劣等人类维修厂，儿童诊科简直是宾至如归的天堂。

墙壁上贴着各式各样的儿童简笔画，护士小姐的服装上也有卡通图案。走廊两侧配有迷你儿童乐园，和零食加油站。儿童乐园里各种滑梯、海洋球和电动车，高举架甚至让滑梯是双层螺旋的。零食加油站里也有可乐、热巧克力与各种点心，并且贴心的贴上了：特殊烹饪工艺，不影响孩子病情的字样。

连Narve都来了些精神。

“Hunter先生，请您带孩子前往3号诊室。”热情的护士拦住他们。

但她这句话，却是对牵着Narve的Thor说的。

被无视的Loki连忙低下头。他着急带孩子来看病，险些忘记在家门以外的地方，Omega还是被驯养的劣等公民。

Thor示意Narve跟着Papa，从Loki怀中抱过Vali。

“我去去就回。”他放轻了声音安慰。

Omega感受到他的体贴，轻轻推了推他：“快去吧。”

没有进入诊室的资格，Loki只能带着Narve前往游乐设施。

他小心观察着周围。

多数Alpha不会屈尊降贵陪同孩子来看病，而阻止Omega进入诊室主要是两个原因：一是被洗脑的Omega脆弱敏感，医院不希望他们因担心孩子引起什么麻烦；二是，Thanos将孩子们看成他的所有物，所以被操控者们不需要知道，孩子们是如何被教育、如何被治疗的。

所以就算是被教授了不好的东西，医院有违规操作，家长们也不会知道。

Loki的指尖颤抖，用力攥紧拳头。

巧克力、蛋糕并不能掩盖这里是“人类加工厂”的本质：在内斯彻特，人从出生开始就被打上标签，孩童时期被善待，是因为Thanos期待他们在成年后给予更多的回馈。孩子们被放在利益的天平上，以未来的贡献值作为称量。

他不由地去看周围Omega们的脸孔，疲惫、担心，又无可奈何。在这一刻，他们不再像是一个个虚拟的代码与行尸走肉。

Thor一定见过更多这样的景象，他救不了所有人，所以只能拼尽全力将Loki与孩子们护在怀中。

正想着，Thor从诊室走了出来。

Loki立刻站起身。

“怎么样？”

Thor呼出一口气：“感冒，肠胃炎。刚刚在里面拍了个片子，医生还说有些轻度肺炎，需要住院休养一段时间。”

Loki闭了闭眼睛，将刚才的胡思乱想轰出脑海。他又去看Alpha，这时候他才发现Thor的眼角居然已经有了细细的纹路。

Narve坐在电动车上，电动车带着男孩前后摇晃。Loki转头朝他比了个没事的口型，Narve很懂事的点点头，脸上却并没有太多笑意。

那一瞬间，Loki只想杀了Thanos。

他却没有更多的余力思考了，Thor在A区的工作不会因为Vali生病而减轻，Loki必须独自陪同住院的Vali。在没有重大病情变化的情况下，Omega陪孩子住院是被允许的。

Vali没有很快好起来，能看得出他很努力，小小的身体却并不听话。

Loki趴在床沿边陪他，男孩拉住他的手。

“我是不是给你和Daddy添麻……”

“没有，宝贝，没有。”

Thanos最近像是要有更多动作，在Vali住院的一周后，Thor被指派了新的任务。那天刚好是周末，Narve也在，Alpha来医院与父子三人告别。Narve坐在床上陪着Vali，Thor则和Loki说自己去去就回。

Loki忘不了在Thor走后，一对双胞胎眼睛里的担心与害怕。

孩子永远比你想象的懂得更多。

不知道是双胞胎的心灵感应，还是别的什么原因。在Vali的病情刚刚有些起色时，Narve又病倒了。这是家中有年龄相仿的孩子时常见的情况，Loki却力不从心了。

那天，金发男孩蔫蔫地趴在他怀中，圆圆的绿眼睛强睁着。医生抱走Narve去检查，男孩求助似的抓紧他的衣服，不愿松手。Loki强行克制自己，才没有跟去。

诊断结果，是和Vali相似的问题，由焦虑与紧张引起的肠胃炎与发热。

Loki知道，是三个星期前Thanos到访后积下的后遗症，医生皱眉看着病历表，Omega却不敢乱说话，只能装作唯唯诺诺的模样，用家中Alpha出差含混过去。

两个孩子的住院耗费掉他大半精神。

他睡在狭窄的病房陪床上，每天五点就会焦虑的睁开眼睛，等候医生查寝，然后给孩子们领取早饭，陪他们打针、治疗，安抚两个孩子的情绪，再去各个楼层领取化验单，下午也同样。

小孩子终究没有那么坚强，一次被护士连扎了两针后，Vali哭了。

他吧嗒吧嗒的掉眼泪，抿紧嘴唇小声地抽噎。很快的，Narve也开始哭泣，哭得更大声。长久的哭喊很快引发高烧，夜里又是容易反复的时候，Loki连续两天没敢合眼。

其实就算能睡，他也睡不实。

两个小鬼翻身、蹬被子，他会立刻从床上惊醒。

又是十天，在去一楼取Narve与Vali的检查报告的时侯，Loki踉跄了一下。他的脸色冷白，伸手扶住墙壁，缓了好一会儿，依然觉得难受，重感冒似的眩晕与鼻塞让人心口发堵。

他不能再病倒了。

Omega攥紧拳头，强撑着走回儿科诊室。

Thor在病房里，他回来了。

男人刚换过衣服，掩去大半征尘，正抱着玩具和Narve与Vali说话，玩具是从外面带回来的，两个孩子显得很高兴。

Loki的眉头略略松开，倚靠在门口的墙边，静静地看着父子三人。

距离隔得远，Thor一时没有觉察到他的不对劲，又哄了哄孩子们，才站起身迎过来。不面对孩子们的时候，Alpha的表情恢复凝重，看起来像是有话要和他说。

Loki硬忍下身体上的不适。

“怎么了？”他哑声问。

Alpha搂住他的腰肢，装作久别温存：“坏消息……”他犹豫几秒，“Thanos开始彻查自己的产业了。”

Loki扣住他肩膀的手蓦地收紧。

他望向Alpha的眼睛。

Alpha点点头。

他们原来讨论过这个问题：按照Thanos的警觉，当怀疑有外界反抗军袭击时候，除了加快统治速度，他还会不会做出其他举动？当时Loki就推测，Thanos最有可能会彻查自己的产业，重点包括军火库与三个资料库。

军火库代表能否实施有效军事打击，资料库代表着信息威胁。

“之前他在处理Ebony Maw的遗留问题，又去参加各种国际会议。我是从外面回来后听说的，昨天他就启程去清查那些产业了。”

Loki的脸色灰白，他明白了Thor的意思。

为安全起见，军火库与资料库分布在全球各地，连Thanos也不能远程直接核实。虽然争取到一些时间，可一旦开始查，查到第一资料库不过是时间问题。

Ebony Maw的死亡已经引起Thanos的怀疑，如果再发现第一资料库被毁，过于相近的“作案”时间会让他们重新背上重大嫌疑，并且再难洗清。

那么留给他们的时间还有多久，是十天？还是二十天？

Omega觉得喉咙里像含了针。

他想说怎么办，你怎么办？孩子们怎么办？我们怎么办？他想侧头去看两个儿子，又想检查Thor身上有没有新受的伤。

连日来的焦虑与紧张在一时间冲到最顶点，他觉得胃部一阵收缩。

他猛地推开Thor，冲进病房内的洗手间。

“呕——”

“Loki！”

“唔呕……”

他吐得撕心裂肺，止不住的呕吐欲望让他吐光了早餐，连胆汁都要呕出来。Thor在他后背拍着，可随着Loki难受程度的加深，Alpha的脸色也愈发难看，看起来就要冲出去喊医生。

Loki一把扯住他。

“别……”Omega的身体因为连续用力不住地颤抖，指尖青白。

“你都……”

Loki死死抓住Thor的手臂。

因为他突然想到，在一个月前的赌场和刚刚恢复记忆的那天下午，他都和Thor……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次更新时间：11月17日 中午（周六）


	33. 消失的Loki

“Loki？Loki？！”Thor掺住伴侣，焦急地呼唤。

Loki的回应却只有持续的干呕，他的手指逐渐收紧，将Alpha的衬衫攥出褶皱。

令人焦心的状况持续了数分钟之久，由于吃不下什么，Loki呕出来的大多只有胃液，甫一站直，眩晕感便袭向他。

Thor一把将他稳稳抱住。

直到喝下温水，坐在窗台边的软凳上和缓片刻，Omega才好受了些。可从他紧皱的眉宇和苍白的脸色上，仍能看出难掩的倦意。

“你还好么？”Thor低声问。

Loki摇了摇头，他意识到发生了什么，却不知该怎么开口。这本是件天大的好事，却偏偏在这个节骨眼上，在这座该死的城市里。

最终他深吸一口气：“我可能…怀孕了。”

Alpha愣在当场，海蓝色的眼睛里写满惊讶，他张着嘴，像个二十出头的傻瓜，而不是经历过腥风血雨的军火头目。

“Oh my…”

他呢喃着，下一秒便紧紧、紧紧地抱住伴侣。他把Loki整个人箍入怀中，手掌不断抚摸着Omega瘦削的肩背与后颈，惊喜之情溢于言表。

“我们得庆祝这个、庆祝这个！等孩子们出院了……”

他语无伦次，像世间所有最普通的父亲，直到对上Omega的眼睛。

一切戛然而止了。

Loki没有作声，可不用多说，Thor也明白他的意思。他们还在医院病房狭小的卫生间中，十几分钟前还在讨论Thanos的威胁与朝夕不保的局势，这个小宝贝，来的真的太不是时候。

“你非常不容易怀孕。”Alpha的手掌熨帖过Omega的小腹，声音里压抑着痛苦，“JNSA给你服用过太多药剂，对你的身体造成了影响，内斯彻特的医疗治好了你。可没想到……在我们缔结标记后没多久，Thanos就在一次洗脑后干预了你的发情期。”

Loki霍地抬起头。

“但Narve与Vali之后，你就再没有……”

Alpha闭上眼睛，他痛苦地揪了把头发，也许连他自己也不清楚究竟想表达什么。

或许他想说，这是他们的孩子，是好不容易得来的珍贵礼物，他想要保住她；也许他又想说服自己，鉴于Thanos的行为与Loki的身体，目前绝对不是良机；再或者，他只是单纯的想骗骗自己，六年来都没发生的事，这次也不会撞好运。

“我先去产科给你开一只验孕棒。”

“好。”

Loki站在走廊上等他，临走之前Thor在他唇上吻了一下，那是个极复杂的吻，带着沉沉的深情与对痛苦无限的隐忍。

这引来几个Omega的侧目。

他们都独自带着孩子来看病，脸上写满了从未被善待过的憔悴，他们不禁小声议论起来。

毕竟在儿科，Alpha算是稀有动物，何况是紧张Omega的Alpha，而从Loki捂住小腹的动作，不难推断他可能怀孕了。

这在内斯彻特是一件大事，Thanos总督鼓励拥有孩子，孕育孩子更是Omega的天性，那个黑头发的Omega应当为此感到无上的光荣与喜悦，他为什么还会烦闷，甚至让自己的Alpha焦虑？

异样的视线让Loki不快，Thor拿着验孕棒回来时瞧见了他的脸色。

而验孕棒上的两条红杠证实了两位父亲的推测，十个月后，如果一切顺利，他们的确会再拥有一个小宝贝。

“太危险了，如果你不想……”

“别胡说。”Loki摁住伴侣颤抖的嘴唇，重复道，“别胡说。”

“我不会因为顾忌到安全就舍弃孩子。如果有一个人该死，那这个人，也是Thanos！”

**

和病房中的兄弟俩打过招呼，Loki一路拽着Alpha来到停车场。车内没有监听与监控，更复杂的话可以在这里说明。

车门被关上，狭小的空间令人获得暂时的安全感。

“也许……我们可以反其道而行，在孩子影响到你行动前就彻底解决掉他。”Thor忽然说。

“太冲动了，打消这个念头。”

“不，Loki。刚刚走过来的时候我一直在想。逃跑，等待我们的只有疯狂的追杀，状况没准比七年前更糟糕。而我们现在有了Narve、Vali，还有她。”Alpha望向伴侣的小腹。

“那也不能毫无计划的突然袭击。”

“我们可以计划，只是攫取情报或撤退，被动还击会让我们永远处于下风。我知道这很疯狂，但我们没想到进攻，Thanos也不会想到。”

“就凭‘你觉得’他没想到？”Loki忍不住拔高声音。

“他的自大让他不知道很多东西，七年来我屡次在他的眼皮子下恢复你的记忆，组建了Stormbreaker，近段时间基本掌控A区。之所以没有办法毁掉两个资料库，只是我接触不到那部分信息……”Thor忽然顿住了，“的确，他防范在根源，我们对剩下的两个资料库毫无头绪。”

“也不是完全没有头绪。”

“啊？”

Loki阖了下眼睛：“我想要留下孩子，是基于我们的感情，并不是让你在没有充足准备的情况下攻击Thanos。但如果能够捏拿住他的把柄，撤退的成功率的确会增加很多。而你刚刚提醒了我，之所以接触不到资料库，是你不分管那一块。”

他又顿了顿。

“根据我的观察，Thanos为了提高效能，也为了保密，所有的工作区间都是分块的，对吧？”

“是，即使我和Ebony Maw同时掌管A区，我们的分工也基本没有重合之处。”

Loki用手指轻搓着唇：“他想要分工明确，减小信息的串通与背叛，弊端正在于互不交集，所有的下级部门都会单线直接联系到终端。也就是说，只要能找到资料库的信息下游，我们就有办法顺藤摸瓜，直攻核心。”

“信息下游？”

Loki睇他一眼：“我有的时候真怀疑，我们一家人能活到现在，也依靠了相当不俗的运气。”

“咳。”Thor连忙举手讨饶。

“你不会真认为那几个资料库的内容是一成不变的吧？”

Thor愣神的表情，说明他还真是这么想的。

“傻瓜，Thanos的资料库之所以是保命秘诀，归根究底，是因为他可以在最短的时间内，斩获各国高层最新、最不愿意透露的情报。举例来说，某国总统的连任选举，能够将他拉下马的丑闻是他拥有婚外情。但如果资料库不更新，半年后此人赢得了选举，情妇也分手，原本的重磅新闻就形同废纸。”

Thor恍然大悟：“那也就是说，他注定有办法在短时间内，从各方势力那里截获最新、最准确的资料。”

“正确，现在一个好消息，一个坏消息，先听哪个？”

“……好消息吧。”

“好消息是，为了实现实时对接、实时获取，Thanos必须在许多政府与组织内安有类似信息抓取器的东西，而我曾经在JNSA的内部系统里看到过。”Omega深吸一口气，“我骇入过JNSA，发现它的网络中存在一个精密的信息搜集子程序，隐藏在系统深处，只不过当时惊鸿一瞥，并没在意。”

“七年前？”

“是的，那时候被JNSA追杀，我会时不时了解一下我们是否暴露。而七年前，它的内部高层就应该已经沦为Thanos的走狗。你不也说过，Dr. Walker是从JNSA得到的资料，向Thanos证实了我的身世。”

“那坏消息是？”

“坏消息是，这种信息抓取程序和资料库平时肯定是不相连的，一旦链接，必定只会在上传信息时短暂对接。也就是说，想黑进Thanos资料库，不但要找到信息抓取器和资料库对接的时间点，还要在对接的短暂时间里完成控制。”

“那当务之急，就是找到你说的信息抓取器，哪儿有？”

“我刚刚说过，在JNSA。”

Thor顿时有种不好的预感：“你不会想要……该死，不能让Fandral从外部攻破么？”

“不行，为了渗透约顿海姆内部，处于JNSA内网的信息抓取器必定是高机密核心，想由它进入资料库，必须亲身前往JNSA。”

“太危险了。”

“我们没有时间了。”

“那我去就可以！”Alpha急道。

“Thor，我才是更熟悉JNSA的那个人。”

**

“感觉还好么？”Fandral望向坐在球型仪器中的人。

Omega比了个没问题的手势。

Sif最后调整了下Loki胳膊上的连接片，与四肢的固定装置。

“脉冲开始，连接准备。”机器中传出这样的声音。

“祝你好运。”Sif望向那双绿眼睛。

Loki点点头，压下远程可视镜。

他在执行与Thor的共同计划，或者说，一部分他强迫Thor制定的行动计划。

Thor出了些问题，他能感觉到。

Loki从不是个自信的家伙，事实上在生命中的很长一段时间里，他都不觉得自己会得到幸福。幸好他遇见了Thor，他带他走出来，可也正是因此，Alpha积压了太多压力。

七年的时光，Thor独自撑起了整个家庭，目睹Loki一次又一次的失去记忆。

Thor迅速的成长，从被父亲呵护在羽翼下的大男孩，成长为能独当一面的男人，同时，他却也将Loki遭受的一切都归咎到自己的身上。压力逐年累积，他勒令自己保护家庭、呵护伴侣，甚至在危险来临时，习惯性地将Loki和孩子们推到身后。

这不是什么好现象。

Loki Odinson不是需要Thor一味呵护的可怜虫，他是可以与他比肩的男人。

淡蓝色的匹配剂推入前特工的右臂静脉里，冰凉的感觉沿着血管向上攀爬，直至心脏。

“呼唔——”

Loki再度睁开眼睛时，Thor在他身边，他们正在前往JNSA的汽车上。

当然，“Loki本人”并不在那里，取而代之的是一架轻型智能机器人。Loki不可能离开内斯彻特，但Thor可以，机器人也可以，于是他们制定出这个计划。

远在内斯彻特秘密基地内的Loki抬起手，动了动五指，数千公里外的机器人跟着动了动，匹配剂增强了神经接触感应。

“怎么样？”Loki的声音从耳麦中传出。

“没问题。”Thor瞧着身边的机器人，“你感觉怎么样？”

“别过度担心，Brother。”

Alpha的耳根一烫，Loki只会在两种情况时喊他“哥哥”，一种是床上，另一种就是揶揄了。

Loki操纵着机器人，继续适应着。情况紧急，他没有训练的时间，好在之前的复健让他的身体状态还算不错（不考虑怀孕的话）。

而他本人正在一架球形的、看起来像飞行员训练的器械内，轻型机械贴合着他的身体，浑似“穿”着一身金属骨骼。这些金属骨骼连接着他的神经、躯干，让他可以远程操纵机器人，做出任何大幅度动作，同时不会离开球形仪器的范围。

匹配剂增强了他和机器人的神经感应程度，让机器人能模拟出他98%以上的动作，代替他前往JNSA。

随着链接时间的延长，远程可视镜中的景象愈发清晰、真实。

Loki望向车窗外的景色，却发现与他记忆中的有很大不同。

他记忆里的约顿海姆总是被冰雪与稀叶树林覆盖，城市之外人迹罕至，风景却还不错，尤其是JNSA基地附近。他仍然记得冬季的冰雪从树梢簌簌而下，洒满肩头的感觉。

可现在完全不同了，短短七年的时间，约顿海姆充满了重工业与军事化的影子。

雪不再洁白泛蓝，取而代之的是裸露出的焦黑土地，高挺的冷杉树被连排推倒，歪斜地堆叠在一起，像是林木坟场，被强行开发出来的土地上有许多建成或正在建设的设施，天空阴惨惨的，透着一种不祥的深褐色。

他情不自禁地眨了眨眼，好似要确定眼前的事实。

“这里……”

“我也有几年没来了，不过我猜这和JNSA与Thanos的联手有关。近几年，JNSA的头目逐步登上约顿海姆的军政高层，约顿海姆也开始推行Thanos的一系列新政。”

Loki深吸了一口气：“那十三个已经被Thanos侵占的小国呢？”

Thor知道他想问什么：“情况比这里还要糟。”

Alpha简单地向他描述了那些小国家的状况，与其说是实行Thanos的新政，不如说是被Thanos所殖民、所统治。

民众按照六项指标被机械化地评分、分级，等级高的从事高精尖工作，等级低的从事重劳力，而一旦被划分为“无用”，甚至直接“人道销毁”，人不再像人，而是某种服从指挥的牲畜。

四处都可见军事与强权管理的影子。

上流社会与平民被完全隔离，上层建筑美轮美奂得好似花园，平民的居所却越发狭窄、肮脏，每得到的一点资源都要消耗极大的代价。

人们从失去人权开始，变得失去人性。机械化的忙碌，想摆脱所在的阶层，就要付出成倍的努力。科技与经济在扭曲中飞速前进，但一切都是构架在牺牲人命的基础上。

“唔……”Loki下意识地捂住嘴，他想吐。

Thor抬起手，却只能拍到机器人冰冷的背脊。

“我没事。”Omega平复气息，他抬起头，认真地望向Alpha，“你该早点告诉我的。”

这次的任务十分困难，他们没有时间，也没有失败的机会，必须成功，否则别说妄想拯救世界，他和Thor也未必能活到下个月。

他们在靠近JNSA的地方弃车而行。

借助Loki的引导，平安越过一片布满地雷与地表探测器的原野后，他们来到一个废弃的小镇上。

小镇有着上世纪七八十年代的风格，半连半荡的木头招牌，街角的碎玻璃、碎酒瓶，萧索积灰、布满铁锈的设施，以及被涂满各色涂鸦的商店橱窗，充分说明这里早就是个空城。

“走这边。”在Loki的操纵下，机器人朝Thor比了个手势。

“JNSA在这？”

“不然难道要竖个牌子，大大写着‘约顿海姆特工秘密基地总部’么？”Loki磁性的声音传进耳麦。

Thor闷笑两声。

这种感觉有点新奇，虽然曾经逃亡时他和Loki配合过不止一次，但主动出击，共同执行一个任务，还是第一回。Loki对地形的熟悉，对局势的掌握，无形中缓解了压力，让他感到不再是孤军奋战。

Loki带他闪避到一处掩体后。

Thor注意到墙体上的弹痕，他伸手摸上去，很新，绝不会超过三个月。

“这里其实是我们的训练场。”Omega解释道。

“嗯？”

“上世纪七十年代，这个小镇发生了一次化工厂大爆炸，整个镇子的东南部都被焚毁，加上化工原料泄露，土地被污染，很快成为空城。后来没几年，政府索性将这里改造成军事基地，废弃的地面建筑则成为掩体，JNSA总部就建在下面。”

Thor恍然大悟，他想了想问：“那入口在哪里？”

Loki架起电磁枪，瞄准掩体后一栋看起来像科研所的大门，射出子弹。电磁弹击中大门上方一个隐蔽的方盒子，发出“滋啦”一声轻响。

“走。”

Thor点头，跟在他身后。

Loki将身体贴在卷帘门边，持枪警戒，打出一个军用手势示意Thor抬门。Alpha照做，将门抬起到容人通过的高度，机器人灵巧地弓腰钻入，Thor紧随其后。

他们进到这座状似研究所的楼体内。

“JNSA有好几个出入口，这里是学员演习时才会用到的，入口是用密码通行，不需要虹膜或指纹。”

Thor明白过来。

JNSA远比他想象的要复杂，如果没有Loki指引，别说摸到入口，大概在最开始埋有地雷的旷野上，他就会被炸得四分五裂。

只不过随着Loki的介绍，他更意识到了JNSA的黑暗。

的确是个会和Thanos合作的组织，真正的臭味相投。

JNSA常年从全国网罗“人才”，说是人才，多半是失去父母、有犯罪记录的少年。这样的少年往往没有监护人，又或被亲属视为累赘，根本无人在意。JNSA便伪造意外事故或判决记录，将这些少年带进基地，再抹消其合法身份，把他们重新锻造。

通过学习骇客、刺杀技术，将他们打造成国家隐藏的利刃与随意牺牲掉也不会心疼的棋子。由于被抹消了身份，他们大多数在死的时候，都没有姓名。

进入地下设施后，一切都静悄悄的。

时间正值下午，是基地内的学员睡眠的时间——为防止出逃，他们的时间感也被大大混淆。基地内非常安静，夜灯发出荧荧亮光，将灰色的走廊照出诡异的色彩。

Loki操纵着机器人在前面领路，他们经过一扇扇关闭的门扉。

“这里是？”

“宿舍区。”Loki抬手指了下刚刚经过的一条岔路，“我曾经的房间就在那个走廊的尽头。”

“你是说这里住着那些正在被训练的小特工？”Thor不自觉放低声音。

“别担心。所有的房门都是上锁的，没有教官打开，形同牢房。他们出不来的。”

Thor心中一窒。

“你从没和我提起过。”

别说没有，事实上整个特工时期的经历，Loki都未曾详述。

“Thor，”Omega叹了口气，“我之所以不说并非有心隐瞒，而是和你在一起，我很好，也很满足，所以没必要回忆过去的遭遇。你该更信任我一点。”

Alpha的喉头一滚。

距离他们的目的地还有一段距离，鉴于他说话会直接传入Thor的耳麦，Loki便没有太多顾虑。

“如果你想知道的话，其实我更早之前就知道你的存在。”

“啊？”

“JNSA能看到新闻。”

说这话的时候，他们刚好越过宿舍区，走上一段走廊。走廊类似悬空的天桥，连接着通路两端，两侧均是大而敞的玻璃，而下方是一个食堂一样的大厅。

机器人用手指了指大厅中挂起来的大屏幕：“原先每天吃饭的时候，那里就会播报新闻。有一次，我在那里看到了Odin Burison。”

“我父亲？”

“他是以商人的身份接受采访的，采访的时候提过几句自己的儿子。”

Loki没再说下去。

Thor望向身边的伴侣，他想他知道Loki为什么停住了，连Thor也能猜到Odin会如何描述自己。他是他父亲的骄傲，即使出于安全考量，父亲从不曾在媒体面前透露有用信息，但溢于言表的骄傲、欣赏是藏不住的。

Alpha情不自禁地想：是啊，那时候自己站在阳光下，Loki却是个随时可能被牺牲的棋子，被关押在这里。

“Thor。”Omega忽然叫他，机器人侧过脸，“别胡思乱想。人不该陷入过去，这还是你告诉我的。”

“我……”

“你父亲的所作所为与你无关，和你在一起更是我的选择，我很高兴……”

“谁在那里？！”

一个声音忽然从走廊尽头传来，于此同时还有一道锐利的手电光。

**

Thor反应极快，他托住机器人的腰部，瞬间带它闪入廊柱后，他将机器人护在身下，手电光几乎是贴着他们的脚踝扫过去的。

JNSA的教官只看到空荡荡的走廊。

但职业的警惕性让他没有立刻离开，他站了几秒，仍举步朝Thor与Loki所在的方向走来。

“是Patton。”Loki的声音传入Thor的耳麦内。“小心，他是个难缠的家伙。”

Thor的肌肉明显绷紧。

他下意识抱压住机器人，用身体挡住它，仿佛Loki真在这儿。随着Patton前进的脚步，Thor带着机器人一起慢慢地移动，卡住对方的视线死角，试图绕到柱子侧面。

黑暗中一切都显得静悄悄的，唯一的动静就是Thor猛烈的心跳声。

幸好他们成功了。

当Patton停住脚步时，Thor堪堪转到柱子的侧面。Patton皱起眉，看起来的确没发现什么，打算离开。

Alpha屏住呼吸。连远在数千公里外的Loki，也能从传导器上感觉到他过快的心跳。

手电光却在这时忽然打到玻璃上！

Patton的诡计。

就在Thor几乎松懈的瞬间，透明玻璃上反射出了他与机器人的身影。

电光石火之间，Thor掏出枪，Patton摸向警报铃，而机器人钻出Alpha的保护圈。

金发男人甚至没来得及看清伴侣的动作，特工便扑了上去，机器人抱住Patton的腰，徒手缴械，同时转手将他拽向柱子后。

Patton的反应也很迅速，几个肘击狠狠打中机器人的侧肋。

从耳麦中的痛呼判断，痛觉传导都清晰地作用在了Loki身上。

“别过来！”特工却在耳机中对Thor大吼。

Thor心头一抖，他举起了枪。

当Patton将机器人摁上墙面，手伸向颈部的神经中枢时，消音器中的子弹射出，精准的贯穿了他的脑颅。

血溅到机器人的外壳上。

Loki接住瘫软下来的Patton。

抢在有血污染地面之前，Thor和Omega合力，快手快脚地将Patton的尸体塞进走廊尽头的一个工具间。

Alpha粗重地喘息着。

他知道自己做了错事，射杀Patton绝对是下下策，刚刚哪怕他稍微冷静一点，不是听到Loki的痛呼就举枪，他们都可以将这件事处理得更无声无息。

但Loki什么也没说，机器人红色的眼睛闪了闪，像是远隔千里的Omega正在担心他。

好在接下来抵达JNSA内部机房的路还算顺利。

只不过就像Loki两天前推测的那样，机房内的任务万分艰巨。即便能顺利找到信息抓取器，他们也并不知道它与数据库连接的时间与时长。如果在非连接时段，抓取器内又没有丝毫数据库连接口的线索，他们甚至白跑一趟。

有点像一掷千金的豪赌，Thor想。

他心中其实是纷乱的。他想着自己刚刚的举动，想着Loki的话，想着家中还在生病的两个孩子，又想着和Patton搏斗时Omega大幅度的动作和闷哼。

连接线接上去的时候，Thor敲了敲耳麦，示意Fandral开始工作。

接下来就不是他和Loki的活儿了，也许他能和他聊点什么，一边警戒，一边说些面对面时难以说出口的话。

他知道Loki看出些什么，那些未来，那些压力，甚至是对自己的担心，他的Omega永远是最聪明的。

这种想法充斥在他的大脑中，以至于过了几秒，他才反应过来Fandral那边并没有给出回应。

Thor皱皱眉，又敲了敲耳麦。

“Fandral。”他喊。

仍旧没有声音。

Thor只觉得心脏忽地一下坠入冰窟。

“Fandral？Fandral？！”

无形的恐惧在心中曼延，因为他的目光移动到之前一直在处理连接线的机器人身上，他发现，不知何时，机器人灵巧动作的手指也停住了。

它就悬停在那里，尴尬的僵硬着，仿佛一个死物，手中还捏着没处理完的电线。

Alpha的声音在不知不觉间带上了颤。

“Loki？”

机房中静悄悄的，没有任何人回应他。


	34. 暴露身份

Thor从咽喉中挤出一声呜咽，就像被独自困在深渊之中的野兽，不知道该喊谁的名字。

无形的恐惧逐渐蔓延。

他喘着粗气，手指几乎将枪械的外壳捏变形。

数秒后他才反应过来，冲过去一把拽开机器人的控制板，无生命的死物不再被远方的Omega操控，它只是瞪着那双无机质的红眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他。

Alpha抖着手，暴躁地狂摁着重启键。

机器人的反应是重新端起枪——它切换成了自动保护模式。

身后“滴滴、滴滴”的响声惊醒Thor，他蓦地回过头，发现连接传输停在35%的地方。他的脸被屏幕上的荧光蓝映得惨白，指尖抠进肉里。

他一咬牙，霍然转身继续Loki没能完成的工作。

他就像一台坏损的机器：指尖颤抖、心跳失速，原始命令告诉他必须完成任务，就算暂时联络不上Loki和Fandral，也必须将远程控制的蠕虫安进JNSA的系统里，机会只有一次；可是他的灵魂、心脏、鼓涌的脉搏都在叫嚣，杀出去、立刻出去，找到Loki。

进度条前进着：68%、95%、99%，几乎在完成的同一秒，他扯下连接装置，把装备扫进背包。

机房外的走廊安安静静的，但正是这样的安静，让Thor的冷汗层叠而下。

如果自己这边安稳无事，那么……

一定是Loki出事了。

Alpha的嘴唇哆嗦了下，天知道他多希望是自己被围攻。面对JNSA的枪炮，自己尚有一搏之力，面对Thanos，Loki和孩子们……他们也许会被用来挟制自己，也许会被送去洗脑，更有甚者，会直接被Thanos杀害，以更残忍的方式以儆效尤。

Thor不敢再深想。

他的神经绷到最紧，肾上腺素激增，他比平时更加谨慎、小心，像被逼入绝境的困兽。他的脑中一刻不停地想着Loki，理智的那部分又在分秒不停地处理任务信息。

他按照手表上投射出来的3D地图，找到JNSA的地下停车坪，毫不犹豫地钻进车底。

这是Loki想出的办法，每天16:30，JNSA都会有巡逻车队巡视周边是否有可疑状况，并抽查监控与安全设施的工作情况，这是最完美的撤离方案。

Loki……

Thor闭了闭眼睛。

不能乱，千万不能乱，他祈求自己的内心。

在巡逻兵登上两台车后，车下方的升降梯缓缓攀升，带着攀在车底的Thor与机器人向地面升去，地面圆形出口犹如兽口般张开，车很快驶向JNSA外围。

Thor的视线一瞬不瞬地盯着3D地图，地图上孤单闪烁的红点说明：他只剩一个人。

在车通过一处仅有10m左右的短隧道时，他松开了手，摆脱巡逻车，和机器人一起爬入草稞中。他绞开铁丝网，从石头与铁网之间的夹缝里挤过去。

他的手、脸与后背上满是擦伤，可这不是他粗喘的理由。金发的Alpha在草稞中趴了三秒，狠狠一捶地面，强迫自己爬起来。

他像一只丢失伴侣的颓兽，仓惶地奔袭在密林中。

等彻底跑到安全区域，掀开盖在越野车的枯枝、断叶与迷彩帆布，Thor才喘上一口气。他撑住车窗，重重一拳砸在窗框上。

“咚——！”

他一下又一下地捶打着，车体的闷响与拳上的血迹泄漏出他此刻内心的绝望。

但没有发泄多久他就钻进车内，用鲜血淋漓的手给车点着火。他得立刻赶回去，把爱人、孩子与属下都救出来。

他必须把他们都救出来！

**

Thor拽开军火库外的卷帘门，将背包与机器人扔到一边。

这是他在华纳海姆的补给点，华纳海姆也是距离内斯彻特最近的国家。他早早准备下多个小型军火库以备不时之需，却从未想过真正用上它们。

同理，还有那些备用假身份。

他没理会周身交错的伤口与肮脏的衣服，拽开椅子坐到桌前，验证过加密电脑的虹膜与指纹后，立刻调出能够用上的资料，从中挑选了一个叫做Kavin·Hart的假身份。

一个继承家业的富二代，无所作为，几年前收到Thanos的邀请后便常前往内斯彻特纵乐，一年多前意外死在公海的游艇上，Fandral截获这个信息，将“Kavin·Hart”收进备用身份库。

Thor将一个耳钉模样的装置推入工作槽。

机器读取Kavin的多张照片，迅速构建出他的3D头模，再以纳米科技的方式呈像在机器内，保存进耳钉里。

进度一完成，Alpha就取出耳钉。他毫不犹豫地用医用针给自己穿出耳洞，将耳钉扣上右耳。他没理会耳垂上淌下的鲜血，只是用手搓了搓耳钉，站在镜子前。

镜子里浮现出Kavin·Hart的脸。

Alpha很满意。

翻找出Kavin·Hart的护照后，他把能用到的装备统统塞进皮箱。

正在这时，Skurge*的电话打进来，他是Stormbreaker大本营的后勤部长。从约顿海姆返回的途中，Thor便通知他准备撤离内斯彻特的事宜。

“头儿，确定不需要增援么？”

“来不及了。”

“好吧，那我会让直升机尽量在那里停久一点。”

“优先保护Loki和孩子们。”

“我明白。”

“如果我出了什么事，你们全体服从复仇者联盟的指挥，你有Tony Stark的联系方式。”

耳机那边的Skurge顿时沉默了，他像是被这个消息怔住了，又像是不知道该说什么。

“Boss……”他犹豫着。

“半夜3:00，直升机在既定地点停留半个小时。”Thor又说，“逾时就走，我不会连累大家。”

“……好。”

Thor挂断电话。

他能明显感觉到，Skurge愣怔许久才从喉中挤出了那个“好”字，他明白自己草率的决定会让军心动摇，甚至会让部下心生不满。

可他不在乎，没有任何事，比Loki更重要。

**

半小时后。

一名身穿西装的棕发男子拎着皮箱，步入华纳海姆的一间高级饭店。

他抹着厚厚的发胶，一副高高在上不好招惹的模样。

他先在大厅里逡巡一圈，找到入口，从电梯下到B1层，又转了几个弯，自楼体的东翼走到西翼，才停在西翼电梯间最右侧的电梯前。

电梯门很快打开，男人走进去。

电梯内的侍应生瞥他一眼，伸手压了压帽檐，又将手攥成拳贴在唇上轻咳一声。

棕发男子立刻挽起袖口，将手腕内侧亮给他。

侍应生取出一只紫外线灯，在他的手腕上晃了晃，确认看见专属的隐形印章显影后，才用“短-长-长-短”的方式摁下电梯报警键。

电梯当然没有报警，它猛地向后退去。

是的，这架特制的电梯不仅能上下，还能前后、左右直线移动，比起普通电梯，更像是地底的“电梯巴士”。

而棕发男人正是假扮成Kavin·Hart的Thor，他所在的地方，是内斯彻特的一处入口。

内斯彻特并不是一个封闭的城市，事实上正相反，整个A区都是大型的销金窟与黑市汇集地，内斯彻特的主要经济收入大多仰赖A区的服务业与C区的违禁品物流。

这座隐遁在黑暗中的深渊之都，对许多上流社会的有钱人来说，是同时满足猎奇心理与变态欲望的天堂。为欢迎他们，内斯彻特在许多地方都设有入口。

而Thanos不会为了一个Omega和几名叛乱者就中断整座城市的运营，Thor推测，他会选择加强戒严。所以大大方方地从迎宾通道混进去，才更有可能展开营救。

伴随叮一声轻响，电梯门打开，腥咸冰冷的海风打断了Thor的思绪。

电梯前是一条通道，沿着通道走出二十多米就是一个小码头，有人正举着灯守在那。守卫示意Thor登上一艘小船，Thor依言照做，刚坐稳，一条黑布便盖住他的眼睛。

除了少数内部人员，没有人知道内斯彻特真正的方位。

内斯彻特会为商户们提供一切必要设施与物流渠道，也为所有的消费者们准备最好的享乐环境与安全保障。你不需要知道商品与奴隶们从哪里来，又是怎样运送回家，更不需要知道这座城市的具体方位，只要获得入场资格，Thanos公爵会安排好一切。

翻腾的海浪与马达的轰鸣声充斥着Thor的耳膜，上一次用类似的方式进入内斯彻特，还是七年前。

那时候，他也是为了Loki。

可Thor无不希望，自己从未做过那个荒谬的决定。

冷硬的海风逐渐减小，历经约莫半小时的行程，马达熄火，Thor甚至能渐渐听到熙攘的人声。

黑布被拆下后，他发现自己在一座隐蔽式的潜艇舰港内。身着燕尾服的保安兼侍者引领他登岸，穿过走廊与两道门，抵达了大舰舱内。

偌大的舰舱约有二十多米高，半个足球场那么大。等候区的栏杆边聚集了不少人，有男有女，无一例外他们都打扮得体面且优雅，贵妇人们拢着披肩，身着长裙，绅士们则佩戴袖扣，西装笔挺。

Thor知道，自己是来到了“上流消费者们”的入口。

他并不分管这一块，这曾经是Ebony Maw控制的区域。想到这里，他自然又回忆起几日前Loki的提点。

「Thanos会用高权限误导你，让你认为自己了解全局。」

Loki……

Alpha用力攥紧了拳头，挤过人群。

好在他没有等太长时间，眼看乘客差不多，侍者便礼貌地邀请大家登上这班舰艇。

真正进入舰内大厅后，Thor才看清楚，比起交通工具，这里更像是华贵的头等舱。有长沙发、吧台、小型球桌与赌桌，需要休息的话甚至还有几间小房间。

舱门很快闭合，潜艇犹如黑暗中的恶鲨，驶向罪恶之都。

Thor很难不去想很多，冗长行程的每分每秒对他来说都是煎熬。

一切都是他的错——

如果他能再强大一点，再有能力一些，就不会让Loki和孩子们陷入这等境地。而如果他当年不着急想和Loki缔结标记，Loki就不会生病，他们也没那么容易被Thanos逼入绝境。没有逼入绝境，自己就不会进入内斯彻特，Loki也不会遭受七年来的一切。

正是父亲，正是自己，将自己的爱人一步步推入深渊。

Loki和孩子们哪怕出一点事，他都永远无法原谅自己。

四个小时后，舰艇终于抵达内斯彻特。

Thor跟在富豪们身后下船，右耳的3D头像呈像仪完美地骗过了侍应生与摄像头。

**

A区还是和数日前一样喧闹。

鳞次栉比的高楼、川流不息的豪车、纵横交错的高架桥和不断闪烁的霓虹灯，整个区域像是科技过速发展的产物，喧嚣拥挤，纸醉金迷。

Thor穿行在A区的巷道内，这里过密的人流让他烦躁。

他打算先潜回威尼斯赌场，再通过骇入内部系统截获Loki与Fandral的消息。

但还不等他这么做，不远处一面巨大的电子广告屏拦住他的脚步。

广告屏上正在播报一则新闻。

那是A区常见的广告屏，通常昼夜不断地轮播新开业的店铺、新送到的奴隶等广告，也会时不时插播重要的新闻，多半是宣扬Thanos的理念与新政。

可现在，屏幕上赫然是一处建筑物内部爆炸后的惨状，焦黑的墙面，破碎的设备和混合在泥灰中的血污。

屏幕下方的字幕滚动着：

「今日下午15:30左右，有破坏分子试图在内斯彻特进行骇客活动，目前事端已平定，一名恐怖分子当场死亡，余者均被押往市政中心大楼接受审理，还请广大市民放心。」

Thor只觉得脑中嗡的一声。

他的身体猛地歪斜了下，伸手扶住墙壁。粗粝的墙壁摩擦出的钝痛让他知道自己并非在梦中，大屏幕上不断滚动的字幕就像是碾在心尖上的坦克履带。

“No……”

他辨认出了新闻上的爆炸地点。

即便爆炸严重，桌椅、墙壁等均无法辨识，他还是认出了大致的房型。那是他们设在D区的一处基地，Loki、Fandral和Sif应该都在那里。

当时，都在那里。

15:30，是他们信号断开的时间。

一人当场死亡。

会是谁？

“No！！”Alpha用力眨着眼睛，嘴唇哆嗦。他不知道是谁牺牲了，无论是谁他都不想看到，而如果是Loki……

那个人是Loki的话……

Thor的脑中一片空白。

接下来，他完全像是在凭借本能行动。

他猛地揪住一个在街边枯坐的混混，逼问从15:30到现在还有没有任何相关报道。在得到四个区域之间通路封锁，均增加戒严后，他丢开了被吓破胆的青年。

如果说约顿海姆的信号断开时，Alpha还抱着侥幸心理，前往内斯彻特的舰艇上，还能保持最基本的冷静，那么刚刚的新闻，就彻底将他打入地狱。

一条条清晰且不计后果的计划在脑内生成。

“市政中心大楼，市政中心大楼……”他喃喃重复着。

23:20，Thor前往连通四个区域的中心大楼。

中心大楼就是Loki之前闯入的那座大厦，Thor在那里还有间办公室。

他联络了两个安插在大厦中的下属，都是Stormbreaker的成员，他好不容易让他们混进来，原本旨在从不同的岗位递送情报。

但他顾不上了，他几乎孤注一掷。

Thor从垃圾运输口爬进去，抵达位于底层的“拆解部”——那台验审仪的终点，拆解部顾名思义，用来“分解”不必要存在的人，杀死他们，再摘取有用的脏器。

拆解部的内线Aaron为他打开管道入口，安全保卫科的Douglas为他带来警卫的服饰。

跟着Douglas，Thor进入大楼内部，他们按照巡逻路线一点点向楼上进发。

时间是00:10，还有两个多小时。

但Douglas也并不知道Loki在哪里，今天下午的囚犯完全是被秘密押送的，如果不是Thor着急找来，他甚至不知道这则消息。

Thor决定先去Ebony Maw曾经的办公室，那里一直被保留着，各种设备都拥有最高权限，就像Thanos的某种缅怀，他可以利用那里的电脑查到Loki究竟被关在哪。

有Douglas的掩护，一切还算顺利。

Thor的毛孔紧绷，他能听到自己闷在防爆头盔里粗重的喘息。

就快了，他咬紧牙关，再等等我。

再等等我，Loki。

抵达既定楼层时，冷汗湿透他的后背。他让Douglas守住岔路口，自己摸到Ebony Maw曾经的办公室。

现在，只要进去，打开电脑，他就能查到Loki具体在哪里。

Thor用万能门卡打开了门。

办公室里黑黢黢的。

他闪身进去，门在身后缓缓合拢。

忽然，某种属于野兽的第六感让Alpha浑身寒毛立起。

而下一瞬，一记重拳就狠狠击在他的腹部！

“唔嗯——！”

他整个人被大力掼上墙面，不等反应，更多的攻击就接连而至。

黑暗中的袭击者抢占先机，每一拳都打在要害，头、咽喉、小腹、脆弱的膝盖。那拳头又实又狠，对方庞大的身躯宛如一座小山，他好似能够完全看清Thor的动作，利落地缴械，抓起Thor便向地上狠狠摔去。

“咳……啊……”

血沫从Thor口中呛出。

他被照着太阳穴狠狠地捶打，掐住咽喉，拖拽着站起来。头盔早被扔到一边，右耳的成像耳钉被直接扯下，整个耳垂鲜血淋漓。

走廊上传过一串军靴顿地的脚步声。

办公室内的灯随后亮起，只听“噼啪——”几声白炽灯的轻响，刺眼的灯光照得Thor一阵晕眩。

而下一秒，锋锐的刀尖直直顶上他的尾椎，只要再继续往下戳，他会比死了更加痛苦。

曾经属于Ebony Maw的办公室重新打开，好几个人被反剪着双手推搡进屋。

Thor顿时挣扎，却被一拳狠狠印在小腹上。

抓住他的正是黑曜五将之一的黑矮星，持刀顶在他身后的是暗夜比邻星。Aaron、Douglas，还有他留在维纳斯会所的全部内应，均一个不差地被压跪在地上。

不。

Thor只觉得自己的心脏被撕扯成数条快要断裂的丝……

办公桌后面的椅子缓缓转了过来。

Thanos端坐在椅上，他双手交叠着，望向Alpha，手上数枚戒指反射出令人胆寒的光。

“你真是太让我失望了，Thor Odinson。”

**

Ebony Maw曾经的办公室被灯光照得雪亮，房间中有很多人：Thanos、黑曜五将和守卫，Thor，以及被纷纷压跪在地上的Stormbreaker成员们，可整个房间却安静得出奇，只能听到白炽灯滋滋的声响与转椅滑轮在地面上滚动的摩擦声。

那声音宛若死神用刀尖一点点地凌迟心脏。

无形的恐怖伴随Thanos释放出的威慑力，沿着俘虏们的脚踝向上攀爬，侵吞灵魂。

内斯彻特的大总督最终站起来，绕到捆着Thor的那张椅子后。

他一把扯起Alpha的金发，强迫他抬头。

“你不会天真地以为，只要捣毁我的三个资料库，就可以将我扳倒吧？”

“唔——”

Alpha痛苦地皱紧眉，他的眉峰、颧骨上全是指虎打出的伤痕，被封住的嘴唇边还挂着干涸的血迹，他的四肢均被牢牢地捆住，捆在那张Ebony Maw曾经坐过的转椅上。

“世界局势并不是你想象的那样的。三个资料盘，全球的命脉，只要将它们毁掉，大国政要就会没有掣肘，我二十多年来的苦心心血就会烟消云散。”Thanos说，“如果这么简单，那我真是太无能了。”

Thor的心脏坠入谷底，他忽然意识到，从头到尾自己与Loki的计划都是被看穿的。

也许从Ebony Maw死亡开始，到Thanos保留这间办公室，到被中断的通讯，到引他来这里的那则新闻，或者更早，也许Thanos盯上的不是他，只是内斯彻特的内鬼。

“你辜负了我的信任，Thor。我还好心的让Loki呆在你身边，但我得到了什么？”

Thanos说完这句，随意地挥了挥手。

暗夜比邻星立刻掏出枪，打开保险，顶上跪在最前面的Aaron的后脑。

“No。”Thor瞪大眼睛。

“砰——”

Aaron的尸体软软地瘫倒下去。

“我知道失败的感觉，Thor，我体会过。”Thanos拍拍他的肩膀，“心中是那么的失望，就算你什么也没有做错。”

暗夜比邻星的枪口又指向Douglas。

“Don't……”Thor被封住的唇中挤出这句话。

“砰——！”

“谁是下一个，Odinson？”Thanos发问。

Alpha的身体克制不住地颤抖起来。

“七年的时间，你本可以更有作为。”紫皮肤的男人陈述着，声音里带着惋惜，“我不是没教导过你新世界有怎样的远景，高效、进步、成功，全人类的福祉。可显然，你不能理解其中的伟大。”

他顿了顿，目光阴沉地望向Thor剩余的下属。

“他们，也不能。”

“砰——”

“砰——！”

“砰——！！”

“砰——！！！”

每一声枪响，就是一个人倒下，Stormbreaker的战士一个接一个倒在Thor面前，血水从他们倒下的地方流淌出来，扩散成滩，每滩之间再相互连接，汇成一道血河。

Thor发出痛苦的悲鸣，仿佛负伤的野兽，那些枪响像是一根根勾断他心脏上的血管。

Thanos忽然撕掉他嘴上的胶布。

“你会付出代价的！You're going to die for that！”

“是么？”

Thanos没有理会Thor的怒吼，他偏头示意了一下暗夜比邻星。

暗夜比邻星用手指敲敲耳机：“把他带上来。”

说完后，房间里一直黑着的一块屏幕忽然亮起，又或者说它一直是开着的，只是屏幕那边镜头前的黑布被拽开了。

Thor猛地瞪大眼睛。

他清楚地看见镜头那一边，有两个卫兵推搡着一个人走上来。那人身材瘦削，约有六英尺多高，他被推得脚下踉跄，头上还套着黑色的头罩。

即使戴着头罩，Thor也认得出那是谁。

“Loki……”

Alpha剧烈地挣扎。

黑矮星的拳头猛地咬上他的脸颊，Thor被打得头偏向一边。

“恐惧、不寒而栗、不知所措。”Thanos怜悯地看着他，也看着屏幕那边的人，“可是害怕和逃避都不会解决问题，最终你们还是要接受死亡的降临。”

“不。”Thor恳求着。

“Please don't……”

“他还……”

“他还怀着孕。”Thanos说，“我知道，不过内斯彻特并不缺这一个人口。这是你们应得的惩罚。”

黑洞洞的枪口顶住屏幕那边人的脑颅。

Thor只觉得自己的心脏崩断了。

*注：  
Skurge：斯科尔奇，《雷神3》中暂代海姆达尔的彩虹桥守门人，后担任海拉的处刑者，光头，手持两把枪。


	35. 月夜逃杀

“噼啪——呲——”

却在这时，屋内传来细碎轻响，不等众人反应，所有灯光霎时熄灭。

“咚！”

子弹击穿玻璃的闷音，伴随一声惨呼，黑矮星的右手赫然出现一个血洞。可没等他嚎完，楼内的消防系统瞬间开启，天花板上的洒水器喷出漫天水雾。

突如其来的变故让室内陷入混乱。

一道抱着枪的清瘦身影从对面楼顶上站起，手向前一挥，数道钢索自气枪中射出，钉上市政中心的外楼体，矫健的黑影们利用挂索荡过夜空。

“哗啦”几声巨响，全副武装的奇袭军撞碎玻璃。

「是Loki……是Loki么？！」

一切变化得太突然，Thor脑中轰鸣着这个想法，却仍记挂刚才屏幕中的身影。他连人带椅子狼狈地翻倒在地，闪躲着房间内的短兵相接。

枪声、水声、打斗声与呼喝的风声是他能听到的全部声音。

一枚烟雾弹在眼前炸开，白磷燃烧出的烟雾遮住视线。一个人影在这时趁乱滚到他身边，手熟稔地摸向Thor四肢。

“Loki？”Alpha沙哑地问。

那人抬起头，枪林弹雨中宛如宝石般的绿眼睛，将Thor拉出地狱。

“不然还能是谁？”

前任特工手起刀落地挑开绳索，拽起Thor。

他像一头猎豹，不管居家时多像一只温顺的黑猫，必要时候永远可以呲出尖牙、亮出利爪。

Thor终于听到自己心脏的跳动声。

但没有时间给他们耽误，天花板上喷洒的水雾加速烟雾弹的消散，Thor只闻一声呼哨，腰上便被扣上什么东西，下一秒，他足下一空。

Loki带着他从十八层的窗户跃了出去。

钢索在黑暗中抛出危险的弧度，无数子弹与火舌几乎贴着头顶飞掠而过。Thor的心脏咚咚狂跳着，每一下，都和Loki踩住楼体的脚步重合。他们以三米一次的速度，飞快向下荡去。

寒风与冷月中，Alpha仰起头，能看见追到落地窗口的Thanos与几个黑曜五将，他们朝下方眺看的身影宛如伫立在黑暗中的恶魔。

但这场追击远远没有结束。

刚一落地，营救队的队员们就默契地登上三辆车。

“目标太大，几辆车分头行动。”Loki解释。

事到如今，Thor当然明白自己陷入了Thanos的圈套——Thanos并不知道谁会来，但今夜一定会有人为“营救同伴”出现在Ebony Maw的办公室里，而Thanos不会让叛徒轻易逃离。

怎么逃出内斯彻特，才是接下来的关键。

Thor压下心中郁结：自己又搞砸了，从JNSA的任务到刚才的陷阱，又或者更早，早在七年前就……如果今天自己再冷静一点，Loki和孩子们就会有更好更隐秘的机会离开内斯彻特。

“我一定会保护你们的安全。”他低声道。

Loki一顿，一脚油门狠踩到底。

Omega的心中又气又急，所有纷乱的情绪挤在一起。

**

『八小时前。

被忽然拔掉脉冲连接片，从球型仪器上唤醒，绝不是什么好体验，Loki只觉得眼前一花，视线就从JNSA机房被强行拖回内斯彻特。

匹配剂滤出血管，淡蓝色液体的急剧减少，让他的胃像重重挨上好几拳。

“呕——”

他踉跄着翻身滚下仪器，Hogun搀住他。

室内嘶鸣的红色警报让Loki回神，他无暇再管自己的身体，脑中只有一个反应：他们被发现了。

Fandral和Sif铁青的脸色证实了这一点，他们正试图销毁所有资料。

但来不及了。

“这是个陷阱。”Loki撑起身体说。

Sif回过头，冷冷扫他一眼。

Loki没理会，捂住翻腾的胃部走上前，望向屏幕上的各项数据，几秒后他果断地给出结论：“别销毁了，有炸药么？”

“你知道弄进来这些仪器耗费多少人力和精力么？”Sif呛声。

“人重要还是机器重要？一旦被抓，什么也保不住。”

Fandral顿了顿，似在做某种权衡，最终他说：“Sif，听他的。”

事实证明，Loki的决策十分正确。

由于内斯彻特是完全封闭的城市，对外信号都在Thanos严密的监控下，早先还可以利用漏洞向外绕行，但随着Thanos加深怀疑，一切越发艰难。

JNSA的任务刚被抓住马脚，Fandral就立刻切断了所有联络。他原本以为还有撤退时间，没想到一行人刚离开三分钟，重武装警卫就冲开了秘密基地的大门。

"轰隆——”

隐藏在D区的秘密基地，连同里面的警卫与所有设备，被炸得粉碎。

没跑出多远的众人被巨大的爆炸震住，无一不后背生寒。他们几乎在生死面前走一遭，刚才如果没有听从Loki的建议……

Sif从耳鸣中缓过来：“接下来怎么办？我们和Boss失去联络了。”

“Thor不会有事的。”Loki说。

他的声音很镇定，这时候任谁都无法再将他当成一个Omega，又或者说，危急关头他绝对的睿智与冷静，无形中安抚住所有人。

“先离开这里，爆炸以后Thanos肯定会盘查，用不了多久更会封锁整个D区。”

“明白。”

“Hogun，帮我去接Narve和Vali。Fandral、Sif，和我去武器库拿武器，二十分钟后所有人在医院的地下停车场碰头。”

“Copy. ”

Loki深吸一口气，他的声音十分从容，没人知道他的心脏跳得飞快，额角和掌心中全是冷汗。Thor陷在JNSA，没有远程指引随时可能遇到危险；孩子们还在医院，远没有摆脱Thanos的控制。他必须保护自己的丈夫和孩子，还有下属们。

他强提一口气，现在的局面不允许意志与身体有任何一方面的软弱。

取武器的过程相对顺利，不少被洗过脑的Omega，因为爆炸出现了惊惧所致的恍惚与癫痫。D区突如其来的混乱暂时拖住了Thanos的脚步。直到从军火库画像后的秘密通道走出来，他们都没有引起任何注意。

等Loki一行返回医院，Hogun已经和Narve与Vali等在那里。

孩子们小小的脸上写着惊惶，Loki忙将他们拥入怀里，拍哄后背。Narve和Vali十分懂事，柔软的小手搭在Omega单薄的背脊上，仿佛也在宽慰他。

“Papa……”

“嗨，小英雄们，现在情况特殊，我需要你们乖乖听Hogun叔叔的话，先跟他离开这里，做得到么？”

Vali敏锐地抓住了关键：“那你和Daddy呢？”

Loki心中一酸，他摸了摸儿子柔软的黑发：“我得等等你们Daddy，我们随后就到。”

即便再不舍，两个孩子仍然点点头，由着Loki将他们抱上医院救护车的车厢。可就算Loki什么也没说，他身后带着诸多武器的同僚也让Narve与Vali意识到情况非同寻常，他们不多问，却像两只受惊的小动物般拼命地往Loki怀中钻。

他们还是太小了。

特工闭上眼睛，为人父的天性与特工的理智在心中无声的撕扯、拉锯，最终，理智占据上风。

Loki给双胞胎披上御寒的衣物，搂着两个孩子说着安慰的话，而就在Narve与Vali放松警惕的一瞬间，他将两枚麻醉针扎在孩子细嫩的脖颈上。

Sif轻轻捂住了嘴。

Loki将两个男孩放平，用匕首挑开肩头的衣物，亲手取出埋在孩子们手臂中的芯片。

芯片很长，埋在血肉之中，抽取时难以避免的让男孩们呜咽颤抖。那些声音就像一把尖刀，扎在Loki心口最柔软的地方。

好在小手术很快结束，他一面用纱布为孩子们止血，一面飞快地将两枚芯片扔进“环境模拟盒”。

Sif帮忙抱起昏睡的Narve与Vali，藏进两个蓝色的长条箱里——那是用来盛放人体器官的医疗箱。这座医院也负责肢解“没有用的人”，再将器官送往A区。无论有多反胃恶心，他们都必须利用这条线送Narve和Vali出去。因为只有救护车才能畅通无阻地通过AD两区的卡哨，直达港口。

Sif跳下车时，见Loki冷静地朝Hogun比出“出发”的手势。

“你……”

Loki未置一词，只是抬起翠绿色的眼睛，看了她一眼。

救护车疾驰而去，Sif不确定Loki眼底是否有一闪而过的水雾，但是当她再回头时，那些感情又全部消弭不见。

Sif觉得自己永远都忘不了那个眼神，也许，她该收起不必要的偏见了。

他足以替代Thor成为他们的头儿。

“走吧，我们还有许多事情要做。”

“环境模拟盒”是Loki计划的第一步，比起Thor，他更擅长攻于心计。

“Thanos是非常霸道且强权的人，正因此，他也十分自负。按照Fandral的说法，环境模拟盒可以在短时间内模仿出人体的温度、感觉，让Thanos无法觉察到芯片离开人体，我们正需要这个时间。”

Loki将装有两个孩子芯片的盒子交给手下。

“把它们放在医院的任意地方，不详查的情况下，定位器只会显示Narve与Vali还在医院。只要Thanos认为孩子们在医院，作为Omega父亲，我在他心中注定也不会走远。这段时间是他的思维盲区，我们利用这段时间差，离开D区。”

“怎么离开？”Sif问。

“隔离墙。”

D区分别与C区和A区接壤，既然那些高达数米的电子场景模拟隔离墙有出口通向C区，自然有出口通向A区。

“需要通行密码。”Fandral提示道。

“这周的12位通行密码么？Thor说过，我知道。”

按照Fandral的指引，他们避开监控，驱车前往矗立在AD两区之间的那堵电子墙。找到门后，Loki的手在“虚空”处碰了下，一道与之前游乐园停车场内完全一样的，由蓝绿色电子流形成的密码盘浮现在空中。

他精确地输入12位密码后，门开了。

Omega呼出一口气，带头钻进去。

门在所有人进入后关闭，通向A区的墙壁比C区的那道厚上许多，他们就像穿行在完全黑暗的狭小隧道中。周围静悄悄的，只有耳麦里同伴的呼吸声，沉重的心跳和靴子踩在水泥地上的闷响。

Loki永远不能适应这种坏境，四周的水泥墙好似在无形中不断朝他推轧。

「你们这群畜生不过是国家的败类和耻辱！」

「世界上根本没有需要你们的人，你们也拯救不了任何人和事。」

被JNSA刻入脑髓里的字句屡屡在这种时刻侵入他的神经，但Loki忍住了，他把手指抠进坚硬的水泥墙壁，疼痛令他回神。

「永远别否定自己，Loki Laufeyson。」

他现在想起来是谁和他说的这句话了，是他的Alpha。他比任何时候都要思念Thor，所以，他必须用计谋确保Thor和孩子们都平安。

Loki Laufeyson从不信奉运气，他信奉算无遗策。

A区的通路在密码作用下开启时，夜风吹乱了Omega的鬓发。

17:50，他们成功逃离D区。

但接下来，他们只有等待。

他们在和Thanos抢时间，泰坦公爵好似黑暗中的鬣狗，不会放过背叛者的蛛丝马迹。Narve、Vali的芯片和Thor的通行码帮助他们逃离D区，却也间接成为暴露身份的铁证。所以在内斯彻特与外界联络完全中断时，他们只能潜伏在黑暗中，等待Thor归来。

Loki做了两手准备，一是Thor能够率先与他们取得联络，二是Thor会在冲动之下试图接近Thanos的信息中枢，查找自己和孩子们的下落。

他无比期望Thor会选择前者，那样他们更有机会借助黑暗无声无息地撤退，为此他留下不止一条提示讯息，Thor却还是中计了。

Thanos用他钓Thor上钩在Loki的预料中，只是Loki没算到，Thor会被一个身形近似他的家伙唬住。

接到情报，赶到毗邻大楼底层，从狙击枪的瞄准镜中看到一切的时候，Loki只觉得心中一痛。

Thor甚至因为他，置自己的安危于不顾。

他不会让这种事情发生的。

他和他，都得活下来。』

Thanos果然不会轻易放他们离开，三辆车冲入高架没多久，追兵就赶到了。

由于分头前进，Loki不能再探知Fandral他们的情况，而他和Thor身后的数辆摩托车、越野车始终紧紧咬着。

Thor扯过后车座的突击枪：“往前开，我掩护你。”

“换座，我来。”

Loki直接攀住男人颈项，他没有给Thor质疑的机会。Omega的心中淤着一团火，这团火随着Thor的行动越烧越旺，眼看Alpha又要充当诱饵，他抢先一步。

他让Thor踩住油门，身体灵活地从他身上蹭过。

调换位置后，Thor从后视镜中望去，前任特工的衣袖上卷，露出瘦削而结实的小臂。他的枪在飞驰的车上架得极稳，紧绷的侧脸带着一股肃杀的锐气。

Loki的枪法刁钻而精准，就像他的人。

七年来，那份凌厉掩盖在被摧折过的皮囊下，当它爆发出来的时候，Thor才发现自己的伴侣更像一柄被烈火淬炼过的尖刀。

他先瞄准紧跟在后面第一辆车的司机，随着“啪”的一声，被爆头司机的身体伏软，不等副驾驶稳住方向盘，第二枪正中油箱。

车体在行进中轰然爆炸，甚至把临近的一台摩托卷进去。

特工调转枪口。

矮身避过侧面的一梭子弹后，算准对方的射击间隙，他抬手连扫，将并进车辆中的枪手打死在车内，枪手的尸体一半挂出车窗。

原本挤在他们侧面的那辆车猛然加速，然而Loki没有给对手任何喘息的机会，枪架上Thor的肩膀，他的气息和他的手一样稳，不等藏在副驾驶的副枪手完全露头，一发子弹贯穿敌人眉心。

Loki喘息了下，忍住小腹中的坠痛。

“继续向前开。”

**

他的计划是疯狂的。

Thanos没有停止城市的运作，代表在这位泰坦公爵眼中，他们这几个叛徒仍然属于“可以轻易控制住的小问题”，又或者，不得罪在A区纵乐的主顾们远比缉捕几名叛徒重要。

随着追击时间的延长，Loki知道，自己赌对了。

所以接下来，他们只需要甩开追兵，不断制造混乱。

“往哪走？”

“A区最热闹的地方。”

Loki一面说，一面探身将一个信号发射装置安上车顶。

Thor急转方向盘，从后视镜中疑惑地望去。

Loki看着后方追击的车辆，简单地解释：“我们需要时间，送出联络信号。”

“不是全城封锁通讯了么？”

Thor撞开一辆试图别他们的车，Loki用脚顶住车门，以膝盖为支点架住枪，隔着车椅靠背把司机一枪穿心。

“不，Thanos的目标不会是我们这几个人，抓一个背叛的高管和囚禁七年的Omega没有意义，既然要抓，他瞄准的是你身后的Stormbreaker。”Loki换上弹夹，“所以刚刚他就开放了通讯通路，希望在我们对外联络时能顺藤摸瓜、一网打尽。”

Thor的脸色铁青。

“放心，我放了干扰器，接应的时间地点也改到加密频段，接应人能收到，但Thanos想破解上百条假信息，就需要耗费大量功夫了。”

Thor的半颗心落回肚子里。

他专心致志地躲避车辆追击，踩住油门的脚腕甚至发酸。他知道今天晚上多亏了Loki，如果不是他，自己和Stormbreaker……

所以，自己一定会保护……

变故却瞬时发生，就在飞驰的汽车驶入市中心一处隧道时，从左支路中冲出的一辆车凶狠地拦腰撞上Thor他们！

刹那间，巨大的冲击力顶上汽车，千钧一发之际，Thor将方向盘猛地向右打。

他护住了Loki所在的那侧。

整个车打着旋儿翻卷出去，Thor磕上方向盘，被气垫与座椅挤在中间，Loki口中呛出一口血沫，眼前阵阵昏花。

紧随其后的摩托车率先赶到，驾驶摩托车的骑手掏出手枪，黑洞洞的枪口自碎裂的车窗内探入。

一触即发间，Loki一脚踹向车门。

被冲撞肆虐过的车门一踹即开，车门撞上摩托车，骑手的子弹旋即射偏。Loki咬牙弹起，扯住杀手来不及缩回去的手臂，一掰一挣，缴械的同时让对方的头颅磕上残破的车窗框。

车窗框翘起的尖锐边缘戳穿了杀手的咽喉，下一秒，Loki用杀手的尸体当掩护，解决掉不远处汽车中持续射击的几名追兵。

他踉跄地蹬开车门，爬出报废的汽车，血水沿着额头淌下来，但他顾不上。扶起完好的摩托车，他又转身去拖Thor。

汽车的油箱被打爆了，油液一点一滴淌向地面。

快点，再快点啊！你醒醒，蠢货！

“Loki……”Thor迷迷糊糊地呻吟一声，下意识地推着Omega，“走……”

特工怎么可能放手？他跪上车前盖，敲碎挡风玻璃、划开气囊，将半昏迷的Alpha从驾驶座向外拖。

追兵还是赶到了，一枪击中Loki的左腿。

Omega抱着Alpha滚下汽车。

接连不断的子弹打在前盖与车体上，Loki不敢久留，卡住一个间隙，他举枪猛力还击，直到扣尽最后一发子弹。

终于，他带Thor抢上那辆摩托。

报废的汽车在摩托车驶出二十余米后轰然爆炸，气浪几乎推着摩托飞出隧道。

天幕中飘下小雨。

一冷一热让人感觉挣扎在云端与地狱，Loki闷闷地咳嗽着，他知道自己受伤了，却没功夫检查伤在哪。Thor昏昏沉沉的伏在他背后，头无力地搭在他的肩膀上。

“呼——呼……”

Loki知道情况不太妙，没有汽车的遮掩，Thanos很容易发现自己和Thor的位置，他们两个是主犯。

不过幸好，时间也快到了。

他舔过唇上的血渍，看向摩托车的面板，差13分钟到2:00。

再坚持一会，只要再坚持一会。

摩托车飞速行驶在纵横交错的高架桥上，从四面车道汇入的追兵也源源而至。Loki开得快极了，车体左右倾斜，在车流之中惊险地穿行，雨中夹杂的冰霜如同蜂针般扎在他的身上、脸上。

他顾不上膝盖和腿蹭在地面上，一片血肉模糊。

疾行中，绿眼睛的特工腾手拉过Thor的双臂环住自己的腰，摩托车贴住高架的边缘向前冲刺，跟着，一公里后忽然转向，按照既定计划撞开了右边分岔路口上一块路障。

撞击让摩托车歪斜一下，冷风拍得Thor苏醒。

迷迷糊糊间，他只见黑漆漆的前方是一条没有修筑完工的死路。

“吓——！”

Thor一惊，下一秒，摩托车冲下断开的道路，砸中下方的铁轨，车侧斜着滑擦出去，被Loki生生用腿止住。

Loki将摩托车开到了高架下面的货运铁轨上。

身后的汽车们不得已急刹，发出一声声刺耳鸣音。追击的摩托车们却没有放弃，一辆又一辆地跟着跃下。

Loki嘴唇紧抿，再度发动摩托。

Thor焦急地望向身后。

“还有五辆。”

“……知道了。”

他被风刮得破碎的声音里藏着颤抖，Thor慌忙摸向他的身体，Loki的回应却是狠拧油门，摩托车的排气管发出爆破似的轰鸣声。

“坐稳，我要加速了！”

在他的职业生涯中，还从未这样狼狈过，受着伤，没有装备与后援，在漆黑的夜幕里驾着摩托车飞驰在九死一生的铁轨上。周围所有的建筑物的光都照不到这里，前路颠簸坎坷，不知道是否能达到终点。

但是他必须抵达终点。

Thor的手中被塞入一把枪。

Omega驾驶着摩托车，Alpha在疾驰中疯狂地向后射击。军火世家的继承人同样不容小觑，子弹打在车胎上、驾驶员的头盔上，让追击者们车仰人翻。

纵横交错的立交桥贯通整个A区。车行道下藏着一层层货运轨道，在他们周围的铁轨上，时不时还有疾驰的火车轰隆隆驶过。

海风夹着夜雨，将铁锈味与血腥气送入鼻子里。

Thor紧扣着Loki的腰，终于，他手中的枪也耗尽了最后一发子弹，就在他试图用背脊去挡时，Loki低声嘶道。

“到了！”

时间刚好抵达午夜2:00。

Thor侧头去看，不知不觉间他们竟然抵达了A区的货运港口。

原来这条铁路经过C区与A区的边缘，最终会将所有的赃物都送到货运港。这里隶属Thor分管，是曾经他最熟悉的工作场所。身边的铁路铺设在高墙之上，高墙外就是一艘艘巨大的货轮。

那些货轮，透着外面世界的气息，自由的气息。

Thor恍惚间明白了什么。

Loki一声轻笑，摩托车骤然加速。

而接下来的那么几个瞬间，仿佛某种定格。

月夜，港口边。

追兵们只看见，被他们紧追一夜的摩托车猛地冲上站台，继而驶上站台一处正在搭建的脚手架，脚手架只有一辆车宽，摩托车的车轮从上面碾压而过。

然后，那辆早就被无数子弹击得惨不忍睹的摩托车，犹如最后一跃的猎豹。

面对铁轨与货轮间三十多米的鸿沟，它冲了出去。

它冲出脚手架，腾飞在半空中。

**

轰——

骇人的冲撞声贯穿耳膜。

摩托车的前轮着陆，冲击力让它无法再正常行驶，抢在后轮掀翻前，Loki松开抓握摩托车的手。Thor死死抱住他，他们搂在一起，被甩翻出去。

不知道翻滚多少圈，撞倒多少堆货物，他们终于停下。

激烈的肾上腺素支持着Thor爬起，被他压在身下的Loki就没有那么幸运了。

“Loki……”

Thor慌忙将Omega搂入怀中。

Loki的手中还抓着枪，却已经没有举起的力气。Thor抱起他踉踉跄跄地跑出几步，才惊觉对岸无人开枪。

“咳……”Omega低弱地笑了，“他们不敢，这艘船下面是昂贵的特殊材料，易燃易爆，他们……承担不起。”

Thor瞧见从他唇边溢出的鲜血。

“别说了！”

Alpha没再犹豫，此时此刻，他已经知道了目的地。他听得见不远处螺旋桨的嗡鸣声，看见了藏在货物后面的直升机，还有同伴们焦急伸出的手。

同时，他也能到感受冲刷船体的巨浪和怀里Omega痛苦的呻吟。

Loki的绿眼睛却在暗夜中烧得发亮。

Thor霍然明白了那双眼里藏的意思。

他救了他们两个人，他要他们两个都活下去。

一起活下去。


	36. 闯出内斯彻特

主螺旋桨飞速旋转，外壳涂刷了无反光材料的直升机缓缓升空。但Thor没能松口气，刚一坐稳，他就慌忙看向怀中的Omega。

Omega早在登机时就陷入昏迷，他的额角沾着半干的血渍，周身衣服因为刚才的战斗满是鲜血与泥污，Thor无法看清除去左腿的枪伤之外，他身上还有多少开放伤与暗伤。

Alpha的嘴唇哆嗦着，直到Sif摁住他的手。

“先取弹片。”

Sif能感受到Thor压抑的狂躁与颤抖，她知道Loki对Thor的重要性，经过今晚一役，她更清楚他们所有人能活着逃出来，都是依凭Loki的指挥与智计，可伤得最重的也是这个Omega。她深吸一口气，抢下Thor手中的匕首。

“我来，Boss帮忙按住他。”

Thor一顿，感激Sif的体谅，因为他不知道现在让自己动刀子，手会不会抖。

他看着Sif割开Loki的裤管，左腿早已血肉模糊，中弹后翻卷的伤口与裤子碎片粘连在一起，子弹碎片嵌入肌腱。Loki就是拖着这样一条腿，驾驶摩托车带他闯出枪林弹雨的。

冰冷的器械触到伤口让Omega战栗，直升机上巨大的噪音与疼痛将他从昏迷中拖回少许。

“呃唔……呼——”

“Loki？”Thor抚过伴侣汗湿的额头，不知道是叫醒他还是不，或许现在让Omega保持昏迷才是更好的主意。

却在这时，Loki偏头咳出一口血沫。

Thor忙摸索他的上身，当碰到右肋附近时，Omega发出一声凄楚的痛叫。Alpha的心脏坠入谷底，他知道这种反应是肋骨骨折或肺部遭到冲击。

无论哪种都是极糟糕的情况。

“胸带给我！”

Sif忙扯过医疗包中的固定胸带递给他。Thor先用止血带捆住Loki的腿根，再捞起怀中的人，用医用固定带绑住他的上身，收紧粘胶时，Loki的咽中溢出难以克制的呜咽。他本能地抵住Thor胸膛想推拒，却使不上半分力气。

Alpha用指腹不断摩挲他后颈的腺体安抚着。

Sif咬紧牙关，距离Stormbreaker的基地还有两个半小时的飞行时间，为防止失血过多，当务之急是取出弹片尽快止血。

直升机忽然向前倾斜。

除驾驶员外的所有人猛地向前扑去，一枚小型对空炮险险擦着主螺旋桨呼啸而过。

“Thanos启动了对空防御。”Fandral脸色发白。

“干涉雷达了么？！”

“有，但只够再支持8分钟。”

他的话让Thor心脏再次收紧，按照这架直升机的飞行速度，就算不考虑海浪与风阻，8分钟也只够勉强飞到公海。可Thanos不是讲道理的家伙，公海的和平公约约束不了他，即便逃到公海，一旦被雷达捉到，导弹也会炸飞他们。

“贴、咳……贴着海平面飞……”

Thor的怀中传来极为低弱的声音。

Loki不知何时微微张开了眼睛，他枕着Thor的肩头，脸色白得像纸，眉头因颠簸打成死结。

“飞机外壳吸光，海浪……”

Thor立刻听懂了他的意思，这架飞机外壳喷的是吸光涂层，发动机也是冷火反红外，虽然这些隐形功能对地面更为有效，但低空飞行时海浪同样可以干扰雷达。更重要的一点，如果角度足够低，对空防御的炮口抓不住直升机。

这么做不是没有风险的，主螺旋桨会直接受到海浪的冲击，增大坠机危险，机上伤员也将承受气旋和海浪造成的剧烈颠簸。

“我没事……咳……”

飞行员扭头看向Thor。

Loki攥住Thor的衣领：“呼叫直升机时……我也联络了Grand Master，运气、够好的话……他会派潜艇来接应。”

Thor顿时收紧搂住他的手臂：“听他的，低空飞行。”

“是！”

Thor没想到Loki会考虑得如此细致。

直升机是有许多弊端的，过小的机身与能在任何地点起落的优势，同样造成了抗打击能力弱、飞行速度慢等缺点。内斯彻特建成十多年来，还从没有人能逃过Thanos的追杀。毕竟客观来说，北面的威提尔山脉后面是无边无际的沙漠，比夫拉湾往南，是汹涌无尽的汪洋。

没有风阻、没有海浪、没有导弹尚且要飞行两个半小时，遭遇任何突发状况，直升机都会变得不堪一击。

而如果有一艘潜水艇，情况则会完全不同。

“Thor……”Loki低声唤他。

“怎么了？哪里疼？”Thor忙回过神，出口后又觉得这个问题愚蠢透顶，他或许该问Loki哪里不疼。

Loki想扯出个安慰他的笑来，又因一记颠簸紧皱眉头。

“帮我做件事，把我手臂里的芯片……取出来……”

还在挑他左腿弹片的Sif闻言一窒。

Thor更瞪大双眼。

“你疯了？还嫌伤得不够重？！”

“芯片能追踪……”Loki翠绿色的眼睛蒸腾着水汽，“你不想让Stormbreaker……暴露吧？”

Thor脸色阴沉，他知道Loki说的是事实，他不是没考虑过取芯片的问题，但在直升机上作业无异于拿刀在血肉里翻搅。

“不行，至少等上潜水艇。”

“来不及的！”Loki焦急地攥住他的衣襟，“Fandral……咳……！”

被点了名的Fandral硬着头皮接口：“头儿，直升机能舍弃，潜水艇一旦被咬上，被鱼雷追击还是好的，如果根据航线被对手推测出基地所在区域……”

Thor暴躁的一拳击上机舱壁。

时间一分一秒的过去，距离内斯彻特的雷达恢复时间越近，留给他们的时间就越少。

Thor最终点头。

他扶住Loki坐起来，将人的上身抱压进自己怀中。为了不妨碍接下来的行动，Thor没给Loki注射太多麻醉。

“疼就咬我。”

“Brother，我不会连这点……啊——”

Loki的芯片位置Thor最了解，自然由他来拆。刀尖割开Omega后肩胛的皮肤，突破真皮层，再一点点向下。

被少量麻药浸润过的肌肤被切开时，有种诡异的钝感，Loki觉得自己像一块破布，被压在砧板上，疼痛会在几秒后延迟抵达，不断鞭笞着脆弱的神经。

“呜——！”

他强迫自己放空思绪，别集中在疼痛上。

他偏头透过透明的舱底板去看只有数米距离的夜海，翻腾的海浪就在飞机的正下方，被螺旋桨的巨风掀出一道道白练。

飞机剧烈颠簸着，晃动让刀尖难以避免地戳刺着血肉。Loki终于张口咬住Thor肩头的衣物，几乎将那些布料嚼烂，过载的痛感让体力飞速流逝。

“嘘、嘘，很快就好了，很快就好了。”

冰冷的午夜里，直升机巨大的嗡鸣声持续冲击着他的耳膜。在难以忽略的疼痛中，Thor的声音就像唯一能给他安慰的东西。

“Thor……”他无力地靠在Alpha肩上，低声呢喃。

“我在。马上就好了，Loki。”

“嗯……”

那些刀锋仿佛割在Thor的心口上，芯片主体很长、埋得极深，毕竟它兼有记录指标、定位、致痛等多重“功能”，当他用镊子夹住罪魁的一角时，Loki发出了难以忍耐的悲鸣。

好在左腿的弹片清理完毕，Sif正用纱布一圈一圈裹住狰狞的伤口。

忽然，Fandral从副驾驶上回过头——他始终监测着各项数据。

“不好，头儿，Loki的芯片可能触发了什么防御机制，我这里的数据不对。”

就像应他的声，下一秒，Loki的身体开始猛烈抽搐，他发出难以克制的惨呼。那是比Thanos转动紫色戒指时更剧烈的疼痛，被拉出身体1/3的芯片闪烁起令人胆寒的红光，红光越闪越快，越闪越不祥。

Thor压住Loki颤抖的身体，一声大吼，拽出全部芯片。Loki霍地瞪大那双漂亮的绿眼睛，生理性的泪水沿着眼角滑落。

Thor将那个足有掌长的芯片甩下直升飞机，芯片下落到半空中时“啪”地一声炸成数瓣。

“Jesus！”Sif咬住嘴唇。

如果刚才再慢一步……

Thor丢开刀，将浑身浸透冷汗的Omega紧搂入怀中。

直升机螺旋桨持续嗡鸣着，进行低空飞行、没有芯片的定位威胁后，一行人暂时摆脱困境。

Thor擦掉Loki额上的冷汗，让他靠在自己怀中休息，Omega的呼吸逐渐平稳下来。

许是感受到炽热的视线，特工轻轻捏了下Thor的手指。微凉的触感让Thor找回一点实感，他深吸一口气，用下颚在Loki的头顶蹭了蹭。

“我没事。”

“好。”

可什么叫没事？Thor清楚Omega的判断标准：没死、没留下不可逆的伤，都叫“没事”。又或者说，只要自己和孩子们平安，他亦称作“没事”。

Thor想起十年前。

那时他和Loki从汤加监狱逃出来，由于Dr. Walker的反水，自己保护Loki受伤，也正是那次遭遇，让黑发特工真正同意和他在一起。

Loki的认同是基于彼此的感情，可Thor很清楚——没有Odin家族，Omega不会沦为特工，没有自己的错误决定，他不会陷入内斯彻特，更不会失去记忆、有今日的境遇。

怀里的人手指冰凉，呼吸浅而急促，他明明抱着他，却觉得随时会失去他。

“不知道……Narve和Vali怎么样了？”Loki忽然问。

他的声音轻而无力，Thor却听到了。

Alpha舔舔发干的嘴唇：“你是安排他们从出口货运线走的？”

Loki点头。

“放心吧，出口货运会从A区港口出发，一路沿海岸线向北，和我们是完全相反的方向。”

“那就好。”Omega舒出一口气。

Thanos的目标旨在他们，或通过他们探查到Stormbreaker等反抗军的据点，只要吸引住足够火力，Narve和Vali离他们越远、越安全。

Thor当然明白他的想法，Loki是个极好的伴侣、称职的父亲。他不禁伸手探向Omega的小腹，他知道这样的剧烈运动会给身体造成极大的负担。

Loki下意识摁住他的手。

Thor喉中顿时一阵发苦。

**

Omega也僵了下，继而很快拍了拍他的胳膊：“会好起来的，都会好起来的，傻瓜。”

汹涌的海浪却没给他们更多时间。

正当Thor想说点什么的时候，驾驶员猛然后拉操纵杆，直升飞机忽地升高，一记浪头舔着直升机的起落架卷过去。

Thor回神，正见Sif把住前座椅背。

“怎么回事？”

驾驶员咽了咽吐沫：“起浪了。”

飞机上的人无不变了脸色，这完全是不可抗的自然因素。他们能够躲避Thanos的导弹与雷达，却改变不了海洋变幻莫测的天气。

飞机已经使出一段距离，暗夜中再看不见内斯彻特的海岸线。也正因此，暗无边际波涛汹涌的海面上，只有他们这一架孤零零的直升机。

无形的恐怖在机上蔓延。

驾驶员再度推转操纵杆，闪躲过紧随其后的高浪，逼不得已将飞机拉得更高。

“不能再贴海飞，太危险了，往前风浪只会越来越大。”

Fandral急道：“可我们根本没有逃出内斯彻特的雷达监测范围。”

肉眼看不见，不代表地表雷达不在工作。

驾驶员用力摇头，面对呼啸的海浪，他不得不把直升机拉升得更高。

“查一下SS21-N3频段……”Loki忽然说。

“是Grand Master的潜艇？”Thor反应过来。

Fandral一激灵，立刻输入这个频段进行联络，期间直升机不断倾斜着变换角度。驾驶员满头大汗，面对海浪与追兵，他只能在尽可能压低飞行高度的同时闪躲巨大的浪花。Sif扶住Fandral的设备，确保他的联络。

好在在机上的人吐出来前，Fandral收到回音。

“有了，坐标-26.0754，50.7668，就在我们西南边七海里外的公海上！”

这个消息让人重新振奋。

刚刚随着海浪的增大，为隐蔽性故意打造的小体积直升机好似海洋与天空间无助的孤鸟，高卷到十几米的浪涛让所有人感受到死亡的迫近。

巨大风阻削减了约三成的飞行速度，直升飞机的油量也只够支持三个小时的航行，这意味着稍有拖延，即使没有被海浪吞没，直升机也很可能因为燃油耗尽而坠海。

所有人或多或少都意识到这个问题，却没人说出口。所以潜水艇的到来，无异于一剂强心针。

连驾驶员也打了声呼哨，推动操纵杆增加油量。

直升机顶着海风，擦过嘶啸的浪尖，一路在暗夜中疾飞。

只可惜，仅仅数分钟，当距离潜水艇越来越近时，直升机忽然发出刺耳的报警声——

“哔、哔、哔、哔！”

提示台上红灯开始剧烈闪烁，刺耳鸣音闯进所有人的耳膜。

“不好，被盯上了！”驾驶员吼到。

Thor下意识向后望去，当然什么也看不见。

可警报与探测不会骗人。

飞机升高被雷达捕捉，咬上他们的是红外制导的地空导弹。驾驶员脸色铁青，这架直升机的外壳只能防住普通枪械子弹，被导弹锁定必死无疑。

机上人员无不脸色铁青。

“导弹还有多久抵达？我们距离潜水艇还有多远？”Thor问。

“55秒，四海里。”

Loki瞬间抓住Thor的衣服，这个速度不等飞到潜水艇上空，导弹就会将直升机击落。更何况过近距离完全可能暴露潜艇位置，难道他们……

Thor却格外冷静。

“夜枭配备了最新的干扰弹，立刻发射。”

干扰弹是一种燃烧型武器，通过投掷高温烟火剂与箔条，扰乱红外和雷达的判断，最终让导弹判定干扰弹才是真目标，在空中被诱爆。

驾驶员摁下发射装置，储存在直升机下方的干扰弹们立刻坠入夜空，镁粉燃烧出的明黄色火焰在黑夜里像一簇簇炸开的烟花，为直升机拖出绚烂尾羽。

“继续，暂时不要停，Fandral联系潜艇保持在五十米深度，避免被波及。”

“明白。”

“抱歉。”Thor低头对怀中的Omega说。

Loki又怎会不明白他？“我们要弃机了？”

Thor颔首。

想顺利登艇，又要彻底甩开Thanos的追杀，最好战术就是持续施放干扰弹争取时间，全员跳海后，再让导弹击中切换成自动驾驶的直升机，造成假死的假象。人则利用氧气瓶与简易推进装置潜泳到50米的深海中，搭上潜水艇。

“好计划。”Loki由衷赞许。

“你还撑得住么？”这才是Thor最担心的问题。

“不试怎么知道？”

话虽如此，却也是唯一的办法了。两人说话间，导弹便被干扰弹诱哄着打出急弯，几乎擦着直升机的后尾桨掠过，高速穿行带出的疾风仿佛死神高举的镰刀。

Thor给Loki别上氧气瓶，照顾好Omega后才顾得上自己。等全员换完装备，干扰弹也即将告罄。

Sif眺看海面，波涛依旧汹涌。

Fandral敲了敲通讯手表，示意已将潜艇的准确位置发给每个人。

Thor扶着Loki站稳，用安全绳把两人牢牢绑在一起。

切换成自动驾驶模式后，驾驶员拽开机舱门。

巨大的海风迎面刮来，混合直升机的嗡鸣震耳欲聋，飞行高度始终保持在二十余米，当最后的干扰弹喷出，高温将海面照得雪亮，更能看清下方汹涌的浪涛。

Sif一咬牙，率先跳了下去，黑暗中只来得及看见她扬起的马尾辫。

“哈利路亚！”Fandral捂住胸口，紧随其后。

第三个是驾驶员。

Thor和Loki压后，Thor搂紧Omega的腰肢，他们都清楚，依照Loki目前的伤情也许根本承受不了高空跳海的冲击力，更坚持不到Thor下潜到五十米的深度抵达潜水艇。

但没有退路了。

Loki忽然捏了下Thor环住腰间的手：“我永远不会丢下你。”

那正是十年前在汤加监狱的悬崖下，Thor对他说过的话。

Thor一顿，搂紧他跃下飞机。

几秒钟后，失去干扰的直升机被一直没有停息的小型导弹炸成齑粉。

**

“轰隆——”

直升机的碎块燃烧着坠入海中，将漆黑的水下照出亮光。

爆炸的震荡与落海的冲击让Loki几近昏厥，好在冰冷的海水扯住他最后一丝神志。迷迷糊糊间，他能感觉到Thor摸索他的口鼻，在呛水前给他戴上呼吸装置。

Thor打开额头上的探照灯，开启手持式水下推进器的螺旋桨，Loki只觉得被Alpha带着向更深的地方潜去。

他的意识是迷离的。

冰冷的海水扎在皮肤上、伤口上，烧灼般的疼痛撕扯着他的神经。下潜十几米后，海面的浪涛无法再干扰他们，透过护目镜，Loki逐渐看到游在前方的三道光束。是Fandral他们，他们都平安。

还有一只手始终护着他的胸口伤处，他知道那是Thor。

Loki的胸口很痒，他想咳嗽。跳水时的二次冲击让右肺钻心地疼，咬住呼吸机喘息时，除了零星发咸的海水，他还尝到了铁锈味，他知道那是血呕上来了。

他不确定自己还能不能坚持到潜水艇。

他很想活下去。他们好不容易才逃出来，自己好不容易才记起一切，Thor需要他，孩子们也需要他，他不再是孤零零的一个人。可小腹很痛、很痛，拉扯着他向下坠，仿佛腹内的孩子在声嘶力竭地抗议。

不知过了多久，依稀有机械门开启的响声，冰冷的海水沿排水舱壁倾泻而下。

Loki只觉得推挤全身的水压忽然消失，卡在口鼻间的呼吸装置也被摘掉，他忍不住偏头想吐出口中上涌的血。

“咳……咳呕——”

“Loki？Loki！！”

他似乎被人打横抱了起来，而抱他的那个傻瓜呼喊的声音中已经带上哭腔。

白晃晃刺眼的光芒打在脸上，他看见Thor焦急的脸。

“啧，伤成这样！早说过别去内斯彻特，更不值得为个Alpha出生入死！”一个熟悉的声音闯入耳膜，是个唇下画着蓝杠的家伙。

Loki模糊地笑了下，他想：胡说，Thor值得。


	37. 集结

艾德里堡的会议室里吵吵嚷嚷的。

距离Thor和Loki闯出内斯彻特已有三天，他们利用潜水艇一路抵达位于北国山谷中的军事据点，这里是Stormbreaker的秘密基地，不过现在，三支反抗军的重要成员都聚集在这里。

Tony Stark喝着朗姆酒，又往壁炉边凑近了点。他是在前天接到Thor的讯息后，连夜带着骨干们赶过来的，仗着昆式战斗机能隐形，险险地越过多国领空。

他一边说着一边比划：“要我说Thor，你真该试试Stark集团新开发的取暖器，只有水壶大小，整间屋子都能暖和。”

Steven瞧他一眼：“我以为比起取暖器，霰弹枪才是这个基地目前最需要的？”

“Come on！有点幽默感？”

“这种时候你还能幽默的起来？”鹰眼窝在沙发的角落，抬高眉峰。

Natasha抓了下他的头发，示意他闭嘴，曼妙身姿立在木屋中和Grand Master攀谈。她笑得爽朗，Grand Master也是善于交际的人，屋中的气氛很快变得轻松起来。

但其实，没有人心里是真正轻松的。

Thanos开始对大国下手。昨天凌晨，一架TN494飞机轰炸了阿斯加德首都的中心广场，更有许多飞行器盘旋在毗邻地区的上空，对周边国家展开军事行动。Thanos旨在不断缩小对几个大国的包围圈，切断能源供给链。

“或许我们可以试试暗杀那十三个国家的元首？”鹰眼提出新的议案，“擒贼先擒王。”

“行不通的。”Steven说，“那些领导人不过是傀儡，除非我们能同时杀掉十三个领导集团让Thanos手忙脚乱，否则他很轻易就能够找到代替品。”

鹰眼沉默下来。

但是他的说法启发了Steven，耿直的英俊男人想到：“之前Grand Master去内斯彻特接应Thor的时候，不是已经获知了那个城市的坐标？可以直接轰炸么？”

Thor摇摇头：“我说过的，为了安全他早有防备，他一旦被杀，三个加密资料盘会立刻向全球公开，目前还不知道会引爆多少导弹和军火库。”

“啧！”鹰眼一拳锤在茶几上。

屋内的气氛重新变得凝重。

Thor深吸一口气，视线飘向楼上，这已经是他不知道第多少次看向那里。

Natasha知道原因——昨天他们刚到的时候，Loki还在咳血。Dr. Banner也将一切看在眼中，他体贴地递过一盘松饼。

“Thor，你要不要吃点东西？”

金发的反抗军领袖拒绝了，他的手肘撑着膝盖、眉心打成死结。

毕竟直到刚才，他们还没形成任何一种可行性方案，Thanos却在加快进程。

Thanos的手下皆是亡命徒，灭绝人性的疯狂理论犹如病毒般传播，即便集结三个组织的所有力量，也不足以与他正面相抗，而己方所能说服的掌握生产资料与武器的国家们，又因为领土权利等问题处处掣肘。

正想着，Fandral从外面进来，他推开门时带进一些雪片。冷风让Thor回神，他顿时满怀希冀地望向得力干将，Fandral却给出否定的答案。

他是出去打听Narve与Vali的消息的。

艾德里堡距离内斯彻特有相当遥远的距离，当时Hogun又带着两个孩子朝北走，最后一次联络时，他发信说找到机会就会下船，再从陆路返程，之后不知是因为通讯不便还是出于安全考量，联络就此中断。

虽然从Hogun那时汇报的坐标来看，目前没有抵达实属正常，可任何一个父亲都不会愿意年幼的孩子流落在外。

Thor攥紧拳头。

Tony凑过来拍了拍他的肩膀。

Avengers的灵魂人物很想说“嗨，一切都会好起来的，我们都聚集在一起，办法一定可以想出来”，却忽然难以启齿，因为他明白换成自己处在Thor的位置，未必能承受得住所有事情。

楼上忽然传来急促的咳嗽声。

声音很轻，Tony没反应过来，Thor却听到了。

他立刻拂开Tony拍在肩膀上的手，歉然地一颔首，便三步并作两步地冲上楼去。

Natasha望向他的背影：“他绷得太紧了。”

连Grand Master也认同这个想法。

**

Thor推门进屋的时候，阳光正筛过纱帘，火盆里的无烟碳发出轻微的爆燃声，木屋中很暖和，和窗外的冰雪世界完全隔开。

只是床上的人不太好。

Loki用右臂勉强撑着身子，艰难地倚在床侧。即便比起前几天恢复不少，他的脸色依然苍白，眉头紧紧拧着。

Thor心急火燎地走到床边。

Loki感觉到指尖被攥住，他皱着眉睁开眼睛，正看见Thor担忧的脸。

“还好么？哪里难受？！”

Loki摇摇头，攀住Alpha的小臂找回一点力气，声音发哑：“刚睡醒，想吐。”

他偏头示意了下床头柜上的空杯子，那是昨天晚上Dr. Banner带来的特效药，对孕期的Omega没有副作用，难得让Loki睡了个好觉，但睡醒后的孕吐是避免不了的。

Thor这才舒出一口气，将手探进他的衣襟里，探到Omega出了一层薄汗，热度也因此退下去，心情才好了一些。

他不禁想起几天前的事情——

潜水艇是Grand Master借狄普洛夫将军的，舰上仅配有基础的医疗设施，没有针对Omega的任何药品。不幸中的万幸，Loki的肋骨没有骨折，左腿的枪伤也得到及时的治疗，但是右肺遭受的巨大冲击与显现出的小产征兆却无法受到照料。

而艾德里堡在严冬之中也缺医少药，尤其是针对怀孕的Omega。

这种状况直到昨天Avengers抵达才有所好转，Thor看着Loki连续三天来第一次舒开的眉宇，有种自己终于爬出泥沼的错觉。

他不可能不后怕。

“我好多了。”Omega像是知道他在想什么，勾了勾他的衣摆。

“我去打点水，Banner说你醒了就可以换药。”

不等Loki说话，他就折身去接了一盆热水，坐回床沿边先替Loki擦身体。他擦得很仔细，热毛巾熨帖过Omega的肌肤，将那些肌肤都蒸出些健康的粉色。又怕病中的人冻着，每擦完一处就快手快脚地将Loki裹回被子里。

“我不是Narve和Vali，Thor。”Loki瞧着Alpha头顶的发旋，无奈地开口，“你不用……”

“嗯？”

Thor抬起头。

过近的距离让Omega无可避免地看见他眼中密布的血丝与眼下难以抹去的青黑，Loki忽然没再说话，由着Thor为他擦完身体、拢好衣服，将发凉的手塞回被里，然后扶着他躺下。

“我给你换药。”

男人说罢托起他的脚踝，垫上软垫，一圈一圈拆开Loki左腿上缠绕的纱布。不得不说Stark企业与Dr. Banner强强联合的伤药效果极为显著，左腿的伤势不再像前几天那样狰狞。

确认过状况后，Thor短暂地闭了闭眼睛，牵起一个放松的笑容。

那笑容落在Loki眼中，读出的却是洗不尽的疲惫。

“Thor……”

“啊？”金发的男人好似骤然醒神，“很冷么？我很快。”

说罢像要落实这句话，他用酒精棉蘸掉渗出的组织液与残血，换上新的外敷药，快手快脚地将伤处重新包扎。

“我不是这个意思。”Loki皱起眉。

然而他没想到，做完这些Thor又去解他裤子的系带。为方便养伤，“裤子”是前后两片式的，仅用带子系上关键位置。Thor拉开他完好的右腿，仔仔细细的查看私处。

“Thor！”

Loki羞恼地简直想一脚踢过去，最后只能蜷起脚趾，以手臂挡住脸颊。

等到Thor放好安胎栓剂，他的耳根红得几乎要滴血。他当然不介意被Thor查看身体，相处十年，还有三个孩子，该干的不该干的早干了个遍，他只是适应不了Thor的过度保护。

他知道自己把他吓到了。

右肺严重冲击，昨天下午才停止咳血，而据说Grand Master救到他们的时候，他的身下已经流出鲜血。

他睡了整整30个小时，醒过来就看到额上裹着厚厚绷带的Thor趴在床边。屋外风雪交织，稀薄的阳光很有限地从厚厚的云层中漏下。

他刚动动指尖，Thor就醒了。

Loki无法忘记他发灰的面容和从额头绷带中渗出的血色。

“你得休息一会。”Omega将思绪抽离回忆，示意床左边的空位。

“你饿了么？想不想吃点什么？”Alpha答非所问。

Loki的绿眼睛定定地看着他。

Thor舔了舔嘴唇：“Narve与Vali还没有消息，我很抱歉，不过Fandral仍在尝试追踪。Avengers和Sakaar Scrapper的人都在楼下，我们会讨论出解决Thanos的方案的。”

“那就是你们还没讨论出来。”

这句话拉住了金发大个子的脚步，Loki明显能看见他的肩背佝偻了。

“Loki，I'm sorr…”

“扶我下去，我和你们一起讨论，我之前有想到一个办法。”

Thor立刻否决：“别胡闹，医生说你需要多休息。我去给你弄点吃的，你八个小时没吃东西了。”

“可你有三十多个小时没休息了！”

男人被Omega突如其来的怒火吼住，他愣愣地站在原地，直到看见Loki兀自想要撑起身，才忙去扶。

Loki一把揪住他的衣领，闷闷地咳着：“带我、下楼，Thor Odinson，我们一起去解决这些该死的问题。”

Omega清楚，Thor是将他自己逼得太紧了。

这个男人把他从过去的黑暗与孤独中带出来，一同组建家庭，把破碎的特工拼好，七年来独自扛起一切，这让他坚信Loki是他的责任。他把Loki和孩子们一个不落地挡在身后，稍有闪失，就用铺天盖地的内疚苛责他自己。

Loki的伤势，孩子们的“失联”和反抗军的诸多事宜几乎要把他压垮，他身上的外伤并不比Loki轻多少，此时的Thor就像一头被困在笼中的负伤野兽。

他得把这头倔强的野兽从笼子里弄出来。

“扶我下去，否则我就自己去，你知道我说到做到。”

Thor的脸色很难看。

“嗨，我没事。只是说一点话，不需要什么体力，更不用冒险。”Omega揉了下他的金发，“让我陪着你，Thor。”

**

Avengers的许多成员还是第一次见到Loki Odinson。

他们不止一次听过他的名字，毕竟联合行动中，Thor总将他的伴侣挂在嘴边。也正是因为Loki，Thor才会破天荒地向Tony求援（Thor通常是提供战力支援的那一个）。

所以他们对Loki充满好奇。

不得不说，这位前特工和他们想象的完全不同。不是Tony设想中的魅惑，不是Steven理解的温柔，也不是Natasha假想的成熟稳重。

他注视Thor的目光满满尽是温柔，逞强时又有一种让人心疼的脆弱。

但他同时也是强大的，聪明又锋利，脉脉温情只留给Thor，面对公务时的Loki称得上精明、冷静、步步为营。

在听过目前的局势后，他说——

“所以从目前来看，我们无法与Thanos抗衡的主要原因，是他的布局分散，反抗军本身的武装不足以拆分成这么多小单位，而有条件反击的友军们又因为各自的利益犹豫。但从长远看，Thanos的势力扩张速度过快，拖得越久，对我们越不利。”

“正确。”Tony打了个响指。

Loki靠在Thor的怀中思索着：“那么，去掉没用的废话，我们是害怕直接杀了他，会导致多处炸弹爆炸，多国政府丑闻曝光；有能力抗击他的大国持观望态度，是因为爱惜自己的羽毛；对Thanos来讲，他这样的行动方式，则是还没有将自己的势力连成片。”

见他轻而易举地剖析出不同势力的弱点，Steven认同道：“正是如此，目前反抗军、大国势力和Thanos相互牵制，我们之所以没法动，除去担心局势动荡外，也因为我们的资源最有限。”

“我明白，不用把事情考虑的那么复杂，对我们来说大国是盟友、Thanos是敌人就足够了。”

“怎么说？”Natasha问。

Loki笑了：“拉盟友们下水。”

所有人的目光都望向他。

“Thor已经拿到了第一个资料库，第二个资料库中也植入了蠕虫程序。我们完全可以反其道而行，主动将其中的内容公布于众。”

“你疯了？”鹰眼脱口而出。

“嗨，注意你的措辞。”Thor毫不客气。

Loki拍了拍他的胳膊，表示并不介意：“杀死Thanos会引发爆炸与信息曝光，可信息能够威胁到人的原因在于它的隐秘性与突发性，无论怎样，它都不会伤人命。”

Natasha非常赞同。

“资料库中肯定有许多大国的黑料，我们将此公之于众，大国就会被迫下水，而Thanos会失去一个强有力的盾牌。这时候我们只需要公布资料源，不需要一兵一卒，Thanos就会成为众矢之的。”

“漂亮，那之后呢？紫色的疯子可不会善罢甘休。”Tony问。

“从武力上来说，有盟友的加入，Thanos的军事力量会被他们牵制。真正麻烦的是他死亡时会引爆的导弹和武器库，以及那些被他洗脑的人。”

“你是说内斯彻特？”Thor没理解。

“不，是所有实行他独裁制度的国家，我不确定他的想法是仅被上层人物支持，还是已经深入人心。”

“如果有更好的选择，我想没有人真的会是亡命徒与疯子。”Grand Master插口道。

他带手下常年混迹小国，以游击的方式给Thanos制造麻烦，对这些国家的情况最有发言权。

“你知道的，上层建筑给信息匮乏的人民洗脑，在唯一的生存方式面前，人都会变得疯狂。见过太多的血腥与死亡，没有人不渴望新的生存方式，他们缺的只是希望和选择。”

Loki呼出一口气：“那就给他们选择和希望。”

他将自己的计划娓娓道来：

首先，抢在Thanos将势力进一步扩大前，公布资料库中的大部分内容，信息内容必须能动摇到几个大国的政治经济，造成全球范围的震荡，随后剑指Thanos；在大国们不再持中立立场后，由Avengers出面谈判，诱他们下水，与Thanos的武装力量进行正面抗衡；而在Thanos被牵制住时，Sakaar Scrapper利用一直以来的潜伏经验，于十三个被占领国发动起义，号召人民反抗；最后，Stormbreaker潜回最熟悉的内斯彻特，武装解放城市，并拆除与Thanos死亡关联的武器发射装置。

“然后，我们就可以杀了他了。”

“天才，那你如何确定他的武器发射装置，是在内斯彻特内部？”Tony问出最关键的问题。

“很简单，既然需要将他的命与导弹、军火库甚至是核弹关联，就需要信息传输。这些热核武器的发射往往需要多人确认。Thanos想绕开其他人独立点火，又需要一个随时能监控他生命体征的系统，这种高精密与高机密的系统必然放在他认为最安全的地方。”

“但他完全有可能随身携带，就像核弹发射器——黑色橄榄球*那样。”Steven指出。

“不会的，他要控制的不只一个导弹，是所有的装置。”Loki说，“更何况仅仅作为未来帝国的实验基地，Thanos没必要给内斯彻特增加那种等级的军事防御。我们闯出内斯彻特时，他暴露了部分防御体系，那种强度不可能只为了打造不为人知的傀儡国与销金窟，那是他的军事根据地。”

他的话让众人七嘴八舌地展开讨论，不得不说，虽然很多数据与细节还需要更多调查与周密的计划，这的确是他们目前能拟出的最具可行性的方案。

Tony当即让Banner调出资料进行核查，Thor与Grand Master也加入筹谋中。

在众人忙碌起来的时候，Loki渐渐缩进沙发的角落。

刚才的探讨耗空了他所剩无几的精力，药效过去后，浸润在每根骨头里的疼痛开始重新折磨他，一种饱胀的感觉始终顶在胸口，稍微一动就让人头晕目眩。

他开始发冷，额头沁出冷汗。

但他并不想打扰Thor，至少不是现在，他的Alpha担心的已经足够多了。

可惜事与愿违，没等Loki真正陷入睡眠，一直顾着他的Thor就发现了异状。Alpha顿时撇开众人，一把将他打横抱起，快步冲向楼上。

该死，特工想，他必须找他谈一谈了。

**

“我没事。”在被囫囵塞进被子里的时候，Loki强调。

Thor没有理他，金发的Alpha像一只团团转的困兽，兀自在洞中进行一切能想到的护食之举。

他拨弄着火盆试图让屋内的温度再暖和一点，找来体温计让Loki夹在腋下，最后甚至想把对方的脚揣进自己的衣服里暖着。

“Thor！”Loki忍无可忍，强撑起身体。

他撑得急，牵到左肩的伤势，闷哼一声。

“你慢点……”Alpha却比他更紧张。

Loki抬起头时，发现Thor的脸色发白，海蓝色的眼睛里藏着说不出的恐惧。

“别这样，真的没事。我只是扯到一下，有点痛。”

“很疼？我去找Banner。”

“Thor Odinson！”Loki索性用左手拽住Alpha。他的态度极为坚决，绿宝石般的眼瞳里有不容忽视的怒火。

他知道复仇者联盟的朋友和Grand Master都在楼下等着，知道就在他们谈话的这一瞬间，也许Thanos还在策划什么恐怖行动，即便如此，他仍然要和Thor先解决问题。

为了最终的胜利，为了他们都能活着看见最终的胜利。

“停止你的自说自话，我对自己的身体情况很清楚。”

Thor定下脚步，他用另一只手托住Loki的手腕，生怕他再有任何一点闪失。

金发汉子的胸膛起伏着：“我刚刚不该让你跟下去的。”

Loki翘起薄唇：“因为我帮你解决了问题？”

“医生说了要静养，别劳神，你还怀着孕。”Thor深吸一口气，又像想起什么，补充到，“你知道我是在乎你，别拿不尊重Omega的那套和我顶。”

Loki简直要气笑了，他该说在一起十年，Thor有时候也能反将一军了么？

Omega索性向后一靠，把腋下的体温计拿出来，上面的温度显示是36.8℃。

“那现在是什么？我没发烧、没咳嗽、没昏倒，只是有些疲劳，你就把我当成一个弱不禁风的小姑娘？”

“你受了……”

“你也受了伤。”Loki眯起眼睛，“不提那些擦伤与软组织损伤，轻度脑震荡可能引起头晕、耳鸣、失眠，严重的还会压迫脑神经血管。”

“我没什么事。你伤得很重，Stormbreaker还有很多事要处理。”

“所以Tony Stark和Fandral都是饭桶？”

“什么？”

“如果你没有把值得信赖的朋友和得力属下当饭桶，那就是自己在这里逞英雄？”

这话说得实在太不客气，激得Thor微微白了脸色。Loki没有给他留下一点颜面，更好像不理解他所做的一切。怒火让梗在身心中的疲倦无限放大，金发的Alpha不断默念着：他的伤还没好，别和他生气，别对他发脾气……

但显然，Loki没打算放过他。

“在Omega面前逞英雄是不是很有成就感？伟大的Thor Odinson为保护他的伴侣与孩子奉献出一切，独自扛下所有的压力和伤痛。”

“你知道我不可能在乎那些。”Alpha克制着怒火打断他。

“那你这样做有什么意义？为逞英雄当领袖？获得手下赞誉的同时，带着一脑袋的伤和Thanos展开决战，最后把队友与手下都坑死在战场上？”

“我没有！”

Thor终于忍不住，他赤红着双目，双手猛地撑在Omega身侧。

“我没有这么想！”他粗喘着。

Loki忍住晕眩，毫不示弱地瞪向他。

“我是担心你，该死的！我只是担心你！”Alpha嘶吼道。

“我很平安，Thor。我会慢慢好起来的。”

“那是因为Banner来得及时！你昨天还在咳血，医生说我们的孩子差点保不住，我可以不在乎她，不可能不在乎你。我守了足足30个小时你才睁开眼睛，你知不知道自己流了多少血？”

“……”

“Narve和Vali现在仍然没有消息，谁也不清楚Thanos下一步会采取怎样的行动，我们之间总要有个人保持清醒。”Alpha说道这里颤抖了一下，他垂下头，好似用最后的力气将Loki圈在双臂之间，“我再强一点就好了。”

Loki忽然抬起右手抱住了负伤的野兽。

“别胡说，你已经很好了。”

而下一秒，一声轻响，Thor的手腕被铐在床头。

“但我们得谈谈，Hero。”

*注：  
1、Sakaar Scrapper：萨卡拾荒战士。Scrapper是《雷3》Sakaar星对拾荒战士的称呼（女武神Valkyrie刚出场就叫做Scrapper #142），此处化用为高天尊领导的反抗军的名字。  
2、黑色橄榄球：用来盛放核弹发射器的黑色皮箱，约45cm长，35cm高，通常为各国总统保管。由于颜色与大小，常被称为黑色橄榄球。


	38. 最后通牒

Alpha沉重的呼吸打在Loki耳侧，连窗外的风雪都因为他的愤怒而加剧。

鹅毛般的雪片拍在艾德里堡的木屋玻璃上，屋内的火盆发出哔啵爆燃声。

Thor没有料到这个，短暂的愣怔后，他不可置信地晃晃手腕。跟着，动作赫然加剧，似乎无法对Loki发火，他就拿自己的手腕与床柱较劲。

“哐当哐当”的金属脆响折磨着人的耳朵与神经。

“够了！”Omega低呼，压住他的手，“够了。”

Thor喘着粗气，并不看他。

男人就像一头前爪陷入捕兽夹的愤怒公狮，拼命地抓挠桎梏的铁索，鲜血满地，却不知道如何开口求援。

他孤独太久了，七年来独自面对一切，一个人思索、一个人筹谋，一个人承受伴侣望向自己时空茫的脸。恐惧无时无刻不侵蚀着他，他不能出错，更不敢出错，因为他无法承受生命的代价。

他的父亲只教过他做一个黑道头目，从来没有教过他如何做一个伴侣、一位父亲，他已经独自在这条道路上摸索太久。

“放开我。”Thor低吼，“放开我！”

Loki仍然抱着他。

他就像抱了一个大男孩，十年前还在汤加监狱里和他谈恋爱的大男孩，那个男孩冲动、鲁莽，却一腔热血。是他把Loki领出了黑暗世界，告诉他“他很重要”，坚持和手染鲜血的特工组建家庭，固执地要和他一直在一起。

Thor背脊的肌肉崩起，又挣动一下。

“啊嘶——”Omega闷哼。

他立刻不动了。

他知道弄疼了他，下意识就停下了，只是还梗着脖子，喉结剧烈滚动着。

“我以为只有过去的我才会在陷入困难的时候，不停地责怪自己，或者缩进壳里。”Loki说。

Thor没吭声。

他知道自己糟糕极了，除了铺天盖地的内疚外，还有难以启齿的恐惧——因为他没有绝对的把握战胜Thanos，唯一能做的就是把Loki和孩子们都保护起来。那样如果他失败了，起码他们在这个世界上还有容身之处。

他很心虚，不敢看向他，他知道Omega绝不会允许自己这么做。

绿眼睛的Omega认真地看着他抱住的男人。

曾几何时，Loki才是最害怕“谈谈”的人，按照他的辩词，Laufey家族没有敞开心扉的基因。而在久远的过去，总是Thor试着打开他的心结，耐心地蹲在洞口等着蜷缩在角落里的小蛇先探出信子，呲着獠牙，再犹犹豫豫地露出肚皮上的伤口。

现在，轮到他为他这样做了。

注意到Thor的视线还停在手铐上，Loki笑了笑：“刚刚从那个女间谍身上摸来的，Natasha，我记得她叫这个。”

Thor明显想说什么，又憋住了。

“她不能拿我怎么样。”

Thor顿时不赞同地瞪他。

有视线交集，一切就好办多了。Loki修长的手指抚上Thor的脸颊，柔软的指尖触碰到Alpha硬硬的胡茬。

天色逐渐暗下来，没有天光影响，木屋里的光线缓缓变暖。

“一个多月前，从Thanos闯进我们在内斯彻特的家时，你就不对劲。我知道那是意料之外的，按照原本的计划，Ebony Maw的死亡不会引起任何怀疑。我明白，Vali与Narve之后接连生病和我受伤也让你焦虑。”

触到眉骨上的指尖让Alpha的心脏颤抖。

“对不起，我无法阻止他威胁到你们的生命。”他粗声道。

“我以为你在向我求婚的时候不是这么说的？”

特工模仿起他的语气：“Loki Laufeyson，出去以后我也想和你在一起。别紧张，我不是想在监狱里向你求婚，那太不郑重。我是想，出去以后我们可以组建一个家庭。”

他故意沉下声音，十年的相处让他学起Thor来惟妙惟肖，把当年那个金发大个子傻气又冲动的一面模仿得淋漓尽致。

Omega的眼睛亮晶晶的，带着洞察一切的锐利：“我们现在是一个家庭了。但别说那时候，你没想到我们在一起会同时面临来自Odin家族、JNSA和Thanos的压力。”

Thor紧抿的嘴唇翕动了下。

Loki忽然用完好的右手扯住他的衣领，距离近到嘴唇相抵。

Omega嘶嘶地说：“还是说，那个时候你没怕，现在……你怕了？”

这句话犹如点燃汽油桶。

“我没怕！我只是想保护你和孩子们，这不是我想给你们的生活！！”

Loki的质问让Thor恐慌，因为这和七年前他们最后一次争吵如出一辙。那时候冲动又愚蠢的他就是这样把Loki压在床上，质问他是不是“怕了”。

然后，他没有听从Loki的劝说，犯下一个又一个可怕的错误。

是他亲自将他们带进深渊。

七年来梗在心里的羞愧全面爆发，那些自责宛如漆黑的泥沼，快要将Thor吞没。

“哦，是啊！你给我们的生活。”Loki讽刺道，“所以你觉得我只能接受你给予的生活，没有独立人格、自我意识，也没有自保的能力？”

“你知道这不是我的本意。”

“那你的本意是什么，嗯？我过的幸福与否，是由你个人意志决定的？你只要坐在随便什么地方想一想，就能擅自做主给我的生活打上一个‘这不是Loki想要的’的标签？”

Thor吞咽起来，对方直白的质问让他哑口无言。

Loki盯着Alpha的眼睛，不给他逃避的机会，翠绿色的眼睛仿佛在拷问Thor的灵魂。

“那你接下来准备怎么办？基于你自认为的‘给我带来的不幸’，需要我给你一条忏悔的苦鞭*么？”

Alpha难以克制地颤抖，他能感受到Omega的不屑。他就像一个铠甲破旧的骑士，色厉内荏，放不开Loki和他们的孩子，又没有万全的能力保护他们。他是最卑鄙的家伙，抱着守护不了的东西无法放手。

“瞧瞧你自己现在的样子，Thor，这么气急败坏，就算没有我、Narve与Vali，你也什么都干不了。”

Alpha的双目赤红：“难道像你一样心安理得的失去记忆，在家照顾孩子，就能拯救我们，就能站在道德制高点上说这种风凉话？！”

极端的愤怒让他失去理智、口不择言，说完他就愣住了，这分明是他给Loki带来的苦难，他怎么能……

Thor的眼眶一瞬间发红，他甚至觉得Loki不会再原谅自己。

“我……对不——”

Loki忽然揪住他后脑的头发，凶狠地吻了上去。

“收起你的自作多情吧，Thor Odinson。”

**

黑发的Omega发狠地将Thor推到床侧，他眯起眼睛，翻身跨骑到他身上，伤势牵扯着Loki的动作有一瞬的僵硬，但是他忍住了。

苍白的脸孔配着倨傲的笑容，让他看起来格外像一只危险的黑豹。

瘦韧的黑豹舔着爪子，用爪尖勾开Alpha的衬衣领口。

那双眼睛仿佛一直能看到Thor的心底，Loki低头舔上Thor缠着绷带的胸口。Alpha伤在侧肋，那层纱布只为固定药棉，舌尖上的湿热透过去，精准地熨帖上男人胸口最敏感的地方。

“啊嘶……”

“你听好，Thor Odinson。”

Omega的吻从胸口一直攀上咽喉，热烫的气息喷吐在他的肌肤上，仿佛Thor再敢说一句不识趣的，他就会咬断他的脖子。

他是危险又强大的，极富一种攻击性的美，修长的手指抚摸上Alpha的眼尾，像是要拭去他的所有忧愁。

“不仅仅是你选了我，同时，也是我选择了你。”

Alpha的气息难以克制地一哽，他忽然抓住Loki的手腕，吻上他的唇。

他知道自己太想保护面前的Omega，以至于忽略了在Omega之前，Loki也是个足够强悍的特工，也许他不该那么想——Loki并不需要他单方面的保护。

这个认知让他胸口一点点回暖，Omega热情的吻又帮他找回更多信心。

Thor收紧臂弯，吮吸噬咬，好似要把Omega吞入腹中。而特工毫不客气地咬回去，在Alpha嘴唇上留下浅印，再吸吮着两片柔软与他交换滤液。

他们用唇舌缠绵着，Loki同时在Thor的身上挨蹭得厉害。

“不许停。”

Thor的咽喉中憋出一声野兽般地嘶吼。

他用没被拷住的手抚上Loki修长的腿，Loki系带的病号裤让他腿侧肌肤大片暴露着，甚至只要把手探进去，就可以摸到半裸的腰胯。

“唔哈……”

Loki一声闷吟，左手抓住Thor的肩膀。

他的左边身体不太用得上力，好在并不影响他用右手灵活地握住Thor裤子里的家伙。

那个东西又大又烫，敏感的皮肤有种火热的触感，顶端渗出的前液更逼得Omega耳根烧红，他知道Thor渴望进入自己。

不过今天，他说了算。

他慢慢地撑身向下，这对伤患来说十分不易，可越是慢，他们的身体越是厮磨在一处。

等Loki坐在Thor膝盖上的时候，他已经完全湿透了。

热乎乎的爱液沿着腿间淌下，弄湿Thor的裤子。

Loki垂下头就看见Thor盯着他，热切得仿佛仅用目光就能干翻他。

这让特工的唇边浮起危险又诱人的笑容，他坏心眼地将那些液体抹上Thor的巨大，用手大幅度地上下套弄起来。这惹得Alpha更加坚挺，就在撸到顶端时，Loki忽然将黑发别至耳后，下一秒，他低头含住了它。

Alpha的手铐与铁制床栏顿时发出巨大的撞响声。

Loki眼中闪过了然的笑。

他没有放过Thor，他一面用高热的口腔裹吮，一面解开自己的衣扣。瘦韧的胸膛、细窄的腰胯暴露在空气中，两片式的裤子早就被扯开扔到地下。

他只在肩头披着单薄的衣物，几近赤裸地坐在Alpha身上，肩胛随着动作暧昧地起伏，危险得像是地狱来的恶魔。

Thor几乎要交代在他嘴里。他扶住Omega的肩膀，精壮的腰身克制不住地上顶，Loki配合他的进出，让那根粗大的东西磨过舌苔，撞上口腔内的敏感点。

可就在Thor即将射精的前一秒，他堵住了Alpha的前端。

Thor倒抽一口凉气。

Omega带着一种势在必得的笑意和与生俱来的傲慢，缓缓直起腰。跟着，他抓住那根硬涨到发痛的大家伙，对准自己的软穴。湿润的软穴翕张着，伴随着下坐的动作一点点将Thor的阴茎吃入体内，直到没根而入。

Omega低头俯视着Thor，他在用自己的方法征服他。

甬道完全被撑开的快感令人头皮发麻，Loki情不自禁地舔起嘴唇。Thor抚上他的身体，从凸起的胯骨、细窄的腰身，摸到敏感的胸口。

Loki抓住他的手，舌尖勾过手背。

“有忏悔的时间，不如留着操我。”

Alpha的目光霍然变得危险，积压已久的情感如同洪水般倾泻。

Omega只听手铐与床栏的又一声撞击声，不太结实的铁栏接合处赫然被Thor生生拽断，挣脱束缚的狮王顷刻间将他压在身下。

Loki脑中一晕，Thor狂风暴雨般的吻已经把他牢牢锁住。

直到把怀中的Omega吻到气喘吁吁，Alpha才停下，海蓝色的眼里俱是危险，又粗又大的阴茎还卡在Loki的穴中。

“把你玩坏，嗯？”

Loki发出一声慵懒又餍足的呻吟，挑衅地回瞪。

Thor托住他的腿根。

他知道Loki快没力气了，刚才几个简单的动作就让Omega挣扎在痛与爽之间，但是Thor同样清楚：Loki不会认输。他不是没听到伴侣强忍的痛哼，然而他意识到，无论何时Loki都是与他势均力敌的，天然的属性只是为了彼此更加契合，不是让他一味地将他护在身后。

Loki为他做到这一步，他怎么会还不懂。

Omega用脚跟踢了踢他的屁股。

这激起了Alpha的征服欲，更有心疼。他将Loki的右腿架上肩头，把控着力度凶狠地进犯。因着一直夹着可溶性安胎栓剂，那里比往日更能适应Thor的硕大。药液早在刚才就融化得差不多，Thor的冲撞完美填补了残留的空虚。

粗长的一根撑开贪婪饥渴的艳红小口，碾过敏感的褶皱，直抵生殖腔口。

“啊……”

Loki一声惊喘，无助地抓住床头的铁栏，修长的颈项昂成脆弱的形状。但脆弱只是表象，他是坚强又危险的。

明白了这一点，Alpha不会再放过他。

Omega的腿根因为过度舒爽而不住痉挛，每一下的撞击，都会有热液从甬道中渗出，再伴随Thor的抽插被带出体外，让他们结合的部位泥泞得一塌糊涂。

同样一塌糊涂的还有Loki微微破皮的嘴唇，被揉搓到红肿的胸口。

Alpha没有进入生殖腔，却掌握了他所有的敏感点。

Loki感觉自己要燃烧起来，没有任何抚慰，他就用前端射了出来。

“唔哈——射进来。该死的，射进来。”

Thor谨遵指令。

当他深埋入Omega体内，完全填满他时，同样也被Loki紧紧地抱住了。瘦削的黑发特工抱得是那样紧，他们的胸膛贴合着，心也无限贴近。

Omega抓住他的金发，喑哑却认真地道：“不许，再胡思乱想。”

“嗯……”

“我会陪着你的。”

“嗯。”

**

“内疚，从来都不是解决问题的办法。”在Thor从高潮中冷静下来后，Omega喘息着说。

“我……”

Loki的身体还在微微颤抖，却伸出手。

七年来乏人“管教”的Alpha立刻乖乖躺下了，将Omega搂进怀里。他们的腿亲密地交缠着，Loki没有抗拒这个姿势，他用指尖绕起一撮Thor的金发。

“时间不可能倒回去的，而且我想就算时间回流，你也不可能在汤加监狱停止对我释放荷尔蒙。更何况，不和你在一起，我可能早就死在某次任务中了。”

见Alpha想说什么，Omega伸出手指摁住他的嘴唇。

“Thor，我从不后悔自己的选择。”

Alpha定定地望向他。

“你的问题也不仅仅是内疚，你担心Thanos的火力太强，担心反抗军的实力无法彻底扳倒他，一旦失败或转成持久战，会有更多更坏的事情发生。你是在害怕，失去我，还有孩子们。”

“……嗯。”

良久，Loki才听到这声沉闷的回应。

“但就算你想我们永远在一起，也不是你单方面的付出与牺牲就可以的。”Omega放缓了声音，“我们能在一起，是无时不刻不在完善自己，包容彼此。所以只有相互扶持，才能一起走下去。尤其是现在，面对困难，你就更不应该只想着把我护在身后。不觉得自己是个该死的自大狂么，Thor Odinson？”

“对不起。”Alpha郑重地道歉。

他注视着面前的Omega，忽然意识到Loki是这样的光彩夺目。他是自己最坚强的后盾，有胆量也有能力照看自己的后背，他们可以照看彼此。有他在身边，他不应该恐惧任何事，无论是Thanos，还是未来所有的一切。

而自己之前居然会担心那些还未发生的事，变得紧张又神经质。

Thor闭了下眼睛，亲吻Loki的黑发，那里永远有他最熟悉、最安心的味道。

见他眼中恢复了光彩，Loki松下一口气。

“如果你能冷静下来，就会发现局势没有那么坏。因为你们多年的抗击，Thanos没有办法将势力连成片。简单来说，他的帝国是个外强中干的空中楼阁。这十年来，我们却一起克服了足够多的困难，现在我们有盟友、有彼此，还有足够的勇气与能力。”

Omega说到这里，认真地望向Thor的眼睛。

“I assure you brother，the sun will shine on us again.”

**

比起艾德里堡的严寒，伊密尔山谷更早地迎来春天。

10小时后，在距离艾德里堡300多公里的山谷小镇上，一辆小型卡车停进了汽车旅馆的停车场，一个亚裔长相的男人从车上抱下两个小男孩。

两个小男孩长得像极了，除了发色一黑一金以外，可爱的小脸宛如一个模子刻出来，两双绿宝石般的眼睛同时忽闪忽闪。

正是Narve与Vali。

Hogun弯腰瞧着他们，伸手想在两个孩子的脸上捏捏。

Narve眼珠子一转：“要吃汉堡。”

Vali则有点嫌弃地避开他的手：“叔叔累了吧？开了那么久的车。”

Hogun大笑起来，不得不说Boss家的两个儿子可爱极了。他办好入住手续，决定去小镇上给他们买点吃的。他们不会再前进了，此处距离据点的位置刚刚好，在保证安全的同时，Thor和Loki都不希望将孩子们牵扯其中。

他接下来要做的只是安顿好后，想办法联系上两个小鬼的父亲们，然后，等待这一切的结束。

Hogun来到小镇上，找了一间看起来东西齐全的便利店。

选好一兜子日用品和食物后，他走到收银台结账。收银员正如同无数个午后一样，没什么精神地扫描着选购的商品，等待的间隙Hogun百无聊赖地抬头望向壁挂电视。

电视里，是一片焦土与空中盘旋的飞行器。

滚动的字幕提示出播报内容：今日新兴反政府组织“革新教”，承认了对阿斯加德首都进行的恐怖袭击，并欲对周边国家发动军事威胁。

联合国秘书长艾维尔表示，该组织正在挑战全球和平进程，联合国发布最后通牒，如果不停止接下来的武装行动……

Hogun顿时握紧了拳。

他知道，最终之战就快打响了 。

*注：  
苦鞭：天主教里用来做苦行的鞭子，教徒跪在神像面前露出背脊，一边向神忏悔一边抽打自己。


	39. 世纪审判

Thor跃下战斗机，大步走进艾德里堡的指挥所，他的迷彩服上满是征尘，金发上也沾着飞机起落时扬起的白灰。指挥所里的所有人都在忙碌，Sif只来得及冲他一点头。

“Boss. ”

“Loki呢？”

“最里面，和Dr. Banner在一起。”

Thor在最靠里面的大屏幕前找到了自己的Omega，Loki正全神贯注地盯着屏幕，绿眼睛里有连日工作的血丝。

Thor将手搭在他的肩膀上：“怎么样了？“

因为腿伤坐在椅子上的Loki这才回过神：“你回来了？”他仰头和Alpha交换了一个吻，“基本准备完毕，我们筛选出三十个最能曝光Thanos真面目的视频，准备交给‘奥创’。”

“他们会根据视频内容分批在网络发布。”在旁边忙碌的Banner补充道。

Thor点点头。

一周前，他们针对Thanos的行动正式展开。

出于谨慎，Loki没有同意将资料库的公共浏览权限直接开放，而是提出应当先随机查看几个。

上帝知道，这是一个无比正确的决定。

原本众人只以为资料库里是许多政府高层的政治秘辛，方便Thanos胁迫或控制官员，但他们没想到资料库里收录的东西几乎是骇人听闻的。

有各国对邻国或敌对势力主要领导人的监听名单，世界几大强国所有特工与潜伏人员的详细资料，政府利用所谓的自由组织做肮脏事的有力证据。

表面上敌对的势力以战争作为借口，实际提高税收、囤积物资。世界性的大国借助通讯设施或宗教，长期监视和洗脑民众。一些被国际公约所禁止的实验，也正在地下3000米的地方持续进行着。

作为生根在网络里的病毒，Thanos的信息抓取器每时每刻都在捕获世界上最黑暗的秘闻。

Thor犹记得当时看完资料后那种毛骨悚然的感觉，连Loki的手心里也全是细汗。

如果这些东西被一股脑儿地公开到网上，后果将不堪设想。

——国家与国家之间的关系紧张，已经是最轻的结局。

在政府公信力不是很强权的国家，民众的愤怒有可能会引发暴动，一旦没有及时压制，就可能派生出起义、战争，酿成无数的流血冲突。即便政府的公信力很强，这些犹如信息核弹般的资料接连泄露，也会造成大面积的负面舆论。政府机构疲于应对，经济崩盘滑坡，会让国家间再也顾不上团结一致对抗Thanos。

更严重一点，国家关系的持续紧绷，轻则让国际政治势力重新洗牌，重则导致国与国之间的战争。

Banner进行了最简单的估算，这场信息浩劫一旦爆发，会让全球经济起码停滞5年。

他们都把Thanos想得太简单了。

鉴于这种局面，Loki连夜修缮计划。

他将资料库中的内容按严重性归纳为两部分：一部分是能够与Thanos关联的，能证明他的邪恶计划或他是“主体侵害者”，且不会影响国际局势的资料；另一部分，则是能够造成国际局势的大幅动荡，对国家造成极恶劣影响的重磅新闻。

第一部分资料，由他和Banner筛选整理，与Thor多年来搜集的内斯彻特的真实影像资料一起，交给独立于反抗军的“奥创”组织公布到网上。奥创是Tony数年前培养出的一只黑客队伍，独立行动，可以避免反抗军卷入舆论，造成不必要的麻烦。

第二部分的资料，改由Tony与Thor随身携带，直接与各国高层接洽交涉，作为联合他们对抗Thanos的筹码。

计划敲定后，所有人都开始忙碌起来。

Thor与Tony的和谈十分顺利，毕竟难有国家能对这些撼动国体的重磅资料无动于衷。留守在Thanos的势力范围内的Grand Master，一直在监视Thanos的动态，防止信息战计划被察觉。

三天前，Loki也最终敲定了即将曝光的视讯，委派奥创在网上发布一条新闻：三日后的中午，他们将向全球公开一件“大事件”。

目前看来，一切按照计划进行。

Banner最后检查了一遍视讯，与奥创联络后，用手敲了敲手表表面。

“虽然很不想打扰你们，但Loki，你该去营养舱休养了。”

Loki挑高眉梢。

“如果你还想之后陪着Thor上战场的话。”博士补充道。

被Thor横抱起来时，Omega不自觉地嘶嘶磨牙。

“我以为我们谈过，不要过度保护？”

“遵医嘱、按时治疗不是过度保护，Honey。”

被反将一军的特工忍不住翻了个白眼。

不过Loki清楚，Banner是对的。几天前他和Thor那场“酣畅淋漓的深入交流”，没少让博士皱眉，他仔细检查了Loki的身体，表示Thor没有进入生殖腔是良心发现，而Loki左腿的伤没被撕裂，简直是上帝保佑。

对于强压怒火的博士，饶是乖觉的特工也得礼让三分，他憋屈地只能找几天没见的Alpha发泄余怒。

Loki揪着Alpha短短的金发，直到Thor将他放到营养舱的诊疗台上。

这是Tony带来的高科技玩意。营养舱中的高分子纳米液体可以帮助伤口快速愈合，在伤员有一定体力后，就可以进入营养舱辅助治疗，缩短恢复时间。

Loki坐在诊疗台上。

Thor一粒一粒解开他衬衫的衣扣，他看着单薄的身体上因为伤势刚愈合留下的粉色痕迹，眉目间不免流露出心疼。

Loki由着他动作，最终被大个子弄得有点痒。

他转而替Thor理好衣领，又掸去男人鬓发上的白灰。

“我没事，你是不是一会儿就要出发了？”

“嗯……我和阿斯加德达成协议，等奥创公开资料，就会跟随政府军的先遣部队进入穆斯贝尔。”

Loki点点头，摸上Thor的胳膊，那里之前有一处逃离内斯彻特时受的伤。

“还疼么？”

“早就好了，你也别担心。”Thor说，“穆斯贝尔是十三个国家中最大的一个，阿斯加德已经调动最先进的间谍卫星定位了它的数个军事基地。想联合攻打Thanos，除了视频资料，总需要更充足的证据。”

Loki皱起眉：“说道这个，我一直觉得即使囤积了许多军火，Thanos想凭借这些统治世界也不太现实。”

“嗯？”

“你想没想过，根据目前我们所知的，他的武器只有‘无限宝石’的疯狂理念，十三个国家的军事与政治支持，以及三个资料盘。”

“有什么不妥么？”Thor疑惑，“单是资料盘里面的内容，就足够让世界陷入混乱。”

“不。越是混乱，管理难度就越大，他达成统治全球目的的时间也会无形中拉长。”

“别想太多，三个资料库本来也是他作为保命手段的东西，全部泄密的条件是他的死亡。我想在那之前，他更有可能选择对他有利的资料胁迫当局，再利用军事力量，逐步接管各国政府与军队。”

“嗯……”

“快休息吧，无论他原本打算用那些资料做什么，我们都已经抢在前面。”Thor宽慰道，他适时转移了话题，“Narve和Vali有什么新消息么？”

“Hogun带他们在伊密尔山谷非常安全，他们很喜欢那里的食物。”Loki柔和下来。

Thor闻言用力在他的嘴唇上又亲了亲：“瞧，一切都在计划中。无论如何，我们一家人都在一起，我也会和你一起努力的。”

Loki最终依着他的要求躺进营养舱，只是舱门闭合前，他再一次拉住Thor。

“走之前，嘱咐Banner尽快把那个加密文件夹破译出来，第二资料库里面的，只有它的密码最复杂，我总有些不好的预感。”

“好的。等这一切结束，我们一定……”

Loki用手指压住Thor的嘴唇。

“活着回来。”

**

“轰隆！”

穆斯贝尔山谷都仿佛被巨大的爆炸震得一晃，沉闷的响声从地底传来，在群山环绕的湖泊上荡开不祥的涟漪。

“呃嗯……”

Thor整个人被狠狠掀翻到在石壁上，爆炸让他的脑中嗡鸣，鼻血流进嘴里，几乎丧失行动能力。

“哒哒哒哒”子弹的爆音扯回他的神智，凭着本能，他勉强一个翻身躲到掩体之后，更多石块从头顶砸下，他只能抱住头颅尽量蜷缩身体。

他们遭到了攻击。

『三小时前。

“Road is clear, keep going.”

“Copy. ”

奥创公开资料后，反抗军们随同阿斯加德先遣部队抵达穆斯贝尔。

根据卫星数据，这里是穆斯贝尔近年来新建的最大军事驻地。通讯器中传来前哨的声音，Thor端起枪，朝身后的队员比出前进的手势。

阿斯加德政府并不了解被Thanos占领的十三个小国——这些国家在世界格局中，几乎没有存在感。所以作为第一个被说服、愿意出兵侦查的国家，他们提出由反抗军引路，率领先遣部队深入穆斯贝尔腹地。

虽然有拿反抗军当前锋的嫌疑，Thor仍然同意了这次行动。

想彻底扳倒Thanos，除了利用资料库中的资料，摸清他有多少武装力量也是至关重要的。

不管有多么危险。他攥了攥胸口刻了Loki名字的项链。

阿斯加德的间谍卫星在X735标地被阻挡，即便卫星的精度已经到0.2米，山地与湖泊等复杂地形仍然是天然的屏障。而根据卫星反馈的地形，那是在穆斯贝尔军事驻地后方的一处山谷。

常年与Thanos斗争的直觉和丰沛的作战经验，让Thor觉得那里应该有他们要找的东西。

他的判断是正确的。

Thor率领着20名尖兵来到驻地后方的山谷中，他们在那里发现了一个被群山环绕起来的内湖。

这里的气候比艾德里堡要暖和不少，站在山上望下去，湖边的春草已经长到脚踝高度，可就是在这样一处看起来静谧宜人的地方，雷达探测出内湖附近的山中藏有军工设施。

他们利用探测装置，很快找到隐蔽的入口。

里面的情况却和Thor想象不太一样。

从结构来看，这里似是三十多年前大革命时代留下的遗址。钻头几乎将半座山都凿穿，黑漆漆的钢筋混凝土基架配上新型的设备与装置，有一种绝对冷酷的科技质感。

穆斯贝尔位于两海进海口的通路位置，自古就是军事要地。Thanos应该是在占领这个国家后，将曾经的军工设施重新加固。

只不过被改造的地方，并不是他们预想的军工厂，或者军工仓库。

先遣小队越往里面走，新鲜的活动痕迹就越多，说明这里正在被使用。

他们不觉愈发小心。

很快，走到第三层时，前方有隐隐的哭声传来，这个发现拖住了他们的脚步。

Thor打出手势，示意分组行动。

“No, Please…”

随着前进的脚步，哭声越发清晰。他小心地跨过铁栏，进入一扇阴森的铁门后，他发现前方是个“环形阳台”。说是环形阳台，其实是因为下方是一处巨大的天井，环绕天井的上方有一圈瞭望的地方。

Thor眼疾手快地放倒门口的一名持枪警卫。

下属们如法炮制，将环形阳台上的三个警卫全部悄无声息的拿下。清除障碍后，立在暗影中，他们将下方的情形看的清楚——

偌大的天井中，居然挤挤挨挨地站了约有近40个人。

这些人有男有女，从肤色与面貌来看都是穆斯贝尔国人。他们无一例外都很年轻，年龄约在18岁-25岁，身上是统一的蓝色短袖短裤，单薄的衣服像极了病人手术服。

这些年轻人脸上写满惊惧，三三两两挤在一起压抑着颤抖与哭泣，哭声在铜墙铁壁的天井中形成回声，格外凄厉。

正当Thor他们奇怪这群人聚集在这里的目的时，广播响起。

是一个清晰的男音，带着蔑视人类的傲慢。

「死亡使你们贫瘠的生命富有意义，感谢伟大的泰坦，你们的未来将在更尊贵的人身上获得真正的延续。

现在，Thanos公爵光荣的子民们，张开双臂，拥抱极光——」

这个声音让Thor不寒而栗，因为他瞬间就认出了声音的主人。

Ebony Maw. 

这个人渣当然早就死了，广播中只是循环播放的录音。可这个令人作呕的腔调，Thor永远都忘不了。加上“极光”，他顿时明白下方聚集的人是做什么的了。

这里根本不是军事基地，而是Thanos的一处科研所，或者“人体加工厂”。

下方的人，正是用来供给上层人物器官的“活体道具”。

“快！戴上防毒面具！”

下方准备进行的是一场麻醉程序。“极光”是一种有毒气体，吸入一定量的气体后，人会迅速昏迷，并在一个小时内血压逐渐下降直至心脏停跳，这种气体会让人看到犹如极光般的美丽幻觉，故而得名。

然而它真正毒辣的地方在于会延缓脑死亡的时间，也就是说，即使这些人都是在无意识的状态下丧失生命，他们在被摘取器官的时候……也许还活着。

“救人！”Thor言简意赅。

所有士兵立刻行动起来，他们迅速而高效，抢在气体散播之前顶住出口，指挥所有受害者逃出。好消息是，由于极光对人体有害，除了警卫以外，没有研究员会在麻醉期间靠近此处。

只是他们没有想到，这处科研所的警戒程度会这么高。

也许因为紧挨着军事基地，一行人还没能返回第一层，警报就响彻整座设施。

Thor的脑中一嗡，这次的行动计划原本是低调探查，没计划会出现救人这种重大的偏差。只有反抗军的话还好，他们一直以来都在四处骚扰Thanos的行动，现在无论如何也不能让Thanos发现阿斯加德的士兵们。

如果因此让Thanos产生了防备心，他们所做的一切就失去了意义。

“你们先走！”

他迅速做出决定，保住所有人的方法是让阿斯加德的士兵们护送这些受害者们先出去，自己率领Stormbreaker的战士殿后。

也许是幸运女神的眷顾，直到大部分人跑到后山的门口，追兵才匆匆追上。

Thor立刻率领反抗军成员们还击。

且打且退之下，他与八名反抗军战士却没来得及成功逃脱，他们被防御系统困住，红外射线夺走两名兄弟的性命，出去的大门在面前缓缓合拢。

连同Thor在内，剩下的几人被逼入岔道，不得已，Alpha想到拓出其他的道路。

这里是几十年前的旧址改建，势必有废弃的通道，雷达果真让他们发现了这么一处地方。

Thor撞开那道门，等所有属下都通过后，反手将一个塑胶炸弹贴在门上。

“快跑！”

“滴滴……”

“轰隆隆——！”』

“Loki……”

爆炸巨大的嗡鸣占据了Thor的全部思维。

他蜷在掩体后，大大小小的碎石从头顶纷纷砸落，猛烈的震动直到一分钟后才逐渐停止，眩晕与耳鸣让他偏头欲呕。麻痹的感官让他几乎连一根手指也动不了，只能不断在口中与心中呢喃伴侣的名字。

他还不想死，更不能死。

最终，这个名字带来了力量。

Thor紧紧抓起手中的枪，爆炸扬起的粉尘让附近的能见度不足0.5m。他单手扒开石块，摸索着在昏暗中寻找着战友。

“Arvin，Rock？”

他一个一个喊着名字。

他原本只想用塑胶炸弹小范围的炸断通路，阻挡追兵，没想到触动这道通路内原本就有的防御装置，好在目的达到，但不知道有没有人员伤亡。

不幸中的万幸，等从耳鸣中恢复过来后，Thor也找到了狼狈的属下们。只有一人被掉落的石块砸断了腿，其他的均是皮外伤。

他们不敢久留，因为不知道追兵多久能挖通碎石。

几个人相互扶持着，摸黑往黑暗的甬道深处走去。有了刚才的教训，他们更加小心，夜视镜与排爆装置帮了大忙。

而越往里走，空气湿度就越大，绕开的防御装置也越多。Thor心中奇怪，默默计算了一下数量，觉得这不应该是一条废弃通道该有的。

很快，他就有了答案。

一行人在黑暗中行走了很长时间，后面的士兵搭着前面人的肩膀。当光明重新回到眼中的时候，Thor只觉得脑中一晕。

不，这种眩晕并不是因为受伤，而是阳光穿透水面折射出的涟漪突然晃进眼睛里。

他身后的战士们奇怪首领为什么忽然停下，一个个跟着钻出通道。

所有人都愣住了，一行七人久久地站在通道末端。

他们原本以为这次的任务会无功而返，或者因为中途救人告以失败。谁能想到逃跑途中会误打误撞地发现这里——

Thanos军火并不藏在山中，而是藏在“湖底”。

他们眼前的是一眼难望到头的巨大地下空间，整个内陆湖泊下方全部被挖空，天然湖泊早就被改造成完美的掩护。

承托湖水的并非泥土，而是高承压的弧面单向玻璃。自上往下看仍是完美的湖底，事实上，早就被改造成秘密军火库的“天花板”。

两层这样的高科技巨大玻璃，完美地起到了掩护与隔热的作用。

而在这座大到惊人的军火库中，上千枚导弹头整整齐齐地码在下方，数不清的防潮箱里不知有多少枪支、弹药，甚至还有一些新型的大规模杀伤武器。

这里的武器总量大概是内斯彻特C区库存的总和。

在场的士兵们都咽了咽唾沫，午后的阳光洒下来，穿透湖水，给这些能够褫夺人命的武器渡上一层炫目的冰蓝色的光。

“我们得上报这个。”Thor深吸一口气。

所有人的表情都十分严肃，然而绝望的是，当打开探测仪器后他们才发现，刚才看到的仅仅是近地表的一层，相同规模的武器储备下方还有八层之多。这还仅仅是一个穆斯贝尔的基地，之前间谍卫星的探测中，单这个国家，类似的基地就有十几个。

他们没敢久留，幸而储备基地不会只有一个出入口，探查到其他通道后，他们险险地逃了出来。

这次结果让阿斯加德政府再没有丝毫怠慢，立刻终止了反抗军趟雷般的前哨任务，连夜与联合其他国家展开会议。

奥创公布的消息则在全球掀起轩然大波，无人再敢小看Thanos与他手下的势力，因为那足以撼动世界上任何一个庞大的经济体。

不将他剪除，世界再难和平。

**

两天之后。

武装直升机盘旋在半空中，坦克停驻在重要的岔路口。

位于尤克特拉希尔的国际刑事法庭，正要召开历时半个多世纪以来全球最大的一场听证会。以美国、俄罗斯、阿斯加德为首的46个国家代表将共同出庭。

他们的被告十分特殊：泰坦国唯一的幸存者，亡国公爵Thanos。

这场审判注定是艰难的，由于二十多年前的一场核浩劫，泰坦国早已消失在历史的长河中，作为唯一的幸存者，Thanos公爵因对全球经济和环保做出的突出贡献，相继得到一百多个国家的免签入境权。即便如此，他的国籍仍然是“泰坦”。

也就是说，随着泰坦国的消亡，该国不再受国际法制约，理论上也没有泰坦的司法机关能约束Thanos的恶行。

他是世界上唯一一个真真正正的“无法之人”。

可这不妨碍多国联合将他告上法庭，以危害全球和平进程，涉嫌恐怖活动，反人道的名义。

“奥创”组织经由网络陆续公开的三十个视频，向全球民众揭露了Thanos的野心与罪行，当民众尚沉浸在震惊中时，自穆斯贝尔山谷中回传的资料，更将民愤推到最高。

世界各地赶来的记者们挤在警戒线外围，冗长的街道被堵得水泄不通，黄色的警戒线内每隔两米就有持枪的警卫维持秩序。

全球46个国家联合状告Thanos，国际法庭传唤亡国公爵出席这场全球瞩目的听证会。

虽然，没有人认为Thanos真的会来——这些国家想要的也不过是一个向Thanos和其麾下十三个国家宣战的理由。

毕竟Thanos只要出现，无论他能带来多少手下，在联合国的地盘上，都极大可能被这些跃跃欲试的国家当场抓获。

所以，Thanos不可能出现在这里。

时间一分一秒的过去，距离国际法庭正式开庭还有15分钟。

Thor与Loki并肩守在艾德里堡指挥所的屏幕前，不管Thanos是否出现，这都将是正式反击战的开端。

10分钟，5分钟，3分钟……

当记者们已经争相报道这位亡国公爵不会回应46个国家的指控时，天空中忽然有一架飞行器逐渐显形。率先注意到它的是一个摄影师，他立刻举起了长焦镜头，很快更多人看到了，他们纷纷昂起头。

解除隐形的巨大飞行器就像现代科技恐怖的凝合体。

它通体漆黑，带着一种浑然天成的压迫感，悬停在尤克特拉希尔国际法庭的正上空，投下的阴影遮盖了法庭前的阳光。

飞行器缓缓地下降，以一种国王般肆无忌惮的姿态，让原本围观的人群只能惊恐地后退。

几分钟前还被国际舆论认为不会出席的泰坦公爵，居然来到了现场。而碍于全世界现场直播的情况，反而没有任何一个国家的士兵敢在开庭前贸然攻击。

机舱门被缓缓向上推开，被全世界瞩目的罪犯——Thanos正穿着精心挑选的西装，站在那里。

他立在舱门前，高大的身形，发紫的皮肤，给人无尽的压迫感。但这些都不是最让人们胃部收缩的，真正的根源在他无比坦然的眼神。

他对自己的所有暴行与即将接受的审判，没有一丝一毫的紧张不安。

与此同时，远在艾德里堡的Dr. Banner从试验台前抬起头来，他的脸色苍白，抓起一沓文件冲出主控室。

“破译出来了！那个隐藏的文件夹。”


	40. 融化南极

Thanos理了理趋近完美的西装，走进国际刑事法庭。

他的步伐镇定、从容，不像引起全球恐慌的恐怖分子，更像即将出席晚宴的公爵。无数的闪光灯和快门在背后爆鸣，拍下他的背影。当走上最后一级台阶时，他甚至回头向媒体挥了挥手。

相机将这一刻定格下来，霎时间，这张仿佛挑衅全世界的照片疯传了整个网络。

国际法庭是阶梯圆弧状的，在场46位国家代表均不安地窃窃私语。反观今天的被告，Thanos，明明处于被所有人针对的最下方，却没有一丝一毫的紧张。

他泰然若定地站在被告席上，不需要说任何话，单单只是站在那里，就给人带来足够的压迫感。

这场全球瞩目的听证会正在直播。

事实上，由于没人预料到Thanos真会到场，所有国家都对这场世纪审判进行了实况直播。Thanos的突然出现打破了整个局面，直播无法暂停，一切只能按照程序走下去。

法官重重敲击了下法槌，庭审正式开始。

一件件的证据被提交，从Thanos的“无限宝石”的疯狂理念，策划并准备实施与推行的反人类政策，到多年来推动或诱发的侵略战争，以及多项在内斯彻特及十三个国家内的谋杀、虐待平民事件。

最后律师说出了46个国家的诉求：立即停止一切恐怖活动，并承认犯下的各项罪名。

不管外界网络上的声浪有多高，国际法庭都是安静肃穆的。最后，当控方陈述完冗长的证据与诉求后，法官问道。

“Thanos，你有什么要说的，你要认罪么？”

“我不觉得刚才那些诉求，是他们真正想要的。”

泰坦公爵用这句话作为演讲的开端——

“你们刚才为什么不杀了我呢？在我刚刚走下飞机，踏进法庭的时候。你们有将近一分钟的时间可以下手。炸弹、机枪、哪怕是把手枪，我现在都不可能站在这里。是的，你们觉得我这次来是自投罗网的，而我被制裁后，你们就可以顺理成章的瓜分遗留下来的资源。”

他环视着对准被告席的摄像机，像在对荧幕后面的所有国家领导，以及他们的智囊团发出挑衅。

“整整13个国家的资源，以及内斯彻特。你们会想：Thanos为什么选择那里，这些名不经传的地方，是未来的军事要地，地下藏有新型的能源，还是有什么罕为人知的高科技？不过我想，就算给你们更多的时间，也不会有人敢冒这个险。你们之间毫无信任，相互猜忌和对利益的追逐让你们浪费了最后一分钟。第一个朝我脑袋上开枪的家伙，他的国家注定会因为分赃最多成为下一个被围攻的对象。”

他的眼里有居高临下的傲慢，又有看透一切的深邃。

“现实总是令人失望的。在诸多算计与尔虞我诈中，你们没有为这个世界，为你们的人民哪怕思考过一分钟。”

“你们觉得‘无限宝石’计划疯狂而冷血，将人用六种数据评分，分数决定人的存亡。但是我要说，这才是绝对的公平。”

“让我来说一个真理——”他面向摄像机，“从出生开始就有人在问我们：对的、错的；正义的、邪恶的；公平的、偏颇的。当我们接受这些理念，并为了这个游戏规则奋斗时，恰恰是这些人拿走了属于我们的东西。”

“如果真的有正义与公平，那么肤色、出身、国籍根本不重要。然而事实上，剥削、侵占、浪费、不公正的等级与歧视无所不在，强加的思想无所不在，不合理的分配和压榨充斥着生活。生活变成世界上最罕见的事，大多数人，只是存在而已。”

“我本可以独善其身，但作为泰坦唯一的幸存者，我无法再对相同的悲剧无动于衷。”

他皱紧眉头，抚摸手上象征着泰坦公爵身份的戒指。

“如今，社会低效且充满伪善，却要用公平与正义进行掩护。”

“或许我的理念初看很残忍，可是我不会欺骗你们。现实原本就是残酷的，撕掉虚假的外皮，世界需要被重新定义。我们需要环保、节能、高效与进步的社会，优秀与能力才是唯一的标准。”

他深吸一口气——

“人应当掌握自己的命运，而你们，将会拥有更好的未来。”

他的发言告一段落，场上先是沉默，随后整个法庭瞬间被引爆，代表们大声要求着停止实况直播。

“我说的有什么是不能给他们听的？既然你们都认为那是无足轻重的疯话。”

Thanos的质问让不少人气得胸膛起伏。

紫皮肤的男人却还是泰然自若，明明站在被告席上，却像最正义的人那般坦荡。

法官的法槌疯狂敲了许久，才让双方都停下来。

“Thanos公爵，这就是你要为自己辩护的全部内容么？”法官生硬的问。

“不，我从没有要为自己辩护。”Thanos语气颇为遗憾地从怀中拿出一枚纽扣般的东西，那是一个多维立体投影仪，“有罪之人才需要辩护，而我只是说明。”

投影仪被打开，炫目的立体投影中依次呈现的是被Thanos侵占的十三个国家的领导人的影像。

每个领导人都在视频中声明自己是安全并自愿的，他们表示：完全拥护Thanos公爵的政策与抉择，在他的帮助下，国家迅速减轻了人口与资源压力，高效合理的运作模式更让人民生活质量成几何级数提升。而他们已经完成了引起国际舆论的事件的调查，没有任何起诉Thanos公爵的想法。

他们侃侃而谈的模样闲适且自信，语气中甚至带着骄傲，那是曾经在国际社会中被无视的国家领导人的脸上看不到的神情，他们没有一点被洗脑、控制的样子。

Thanos又动了动手指，配合着多维投影多个蓝色的数据统计柱出现在旁边，柱状体上不断更迭的浮空点阵数据，清晰地证明了他所言非虚。

台下坐着的代表们脸上已经有些挂不住了，因为按照公约，这十三个国家并非《国际刑法》的缔约国，当非缔约国不予追责时，国际法庭无权干涉其国内事务，Thanos无疑明白这一点，并完美地利用了法律。

“至于针对阿斯加德广场的轰炸，系‘革新教’所为。虽然它所属的‘攻坚会’是一只支持我的队伍，但并非由我领导，我想我不需要对此负责。”

“那么除了视频与音频资料，你们有更切实的证据证明，我曾参与过多起恐怖事件并干涉各国内政么？”

他戳中了这些国家最敏感的神经——

Tony与Thor带给各国首脑的资料，足够他们高度警觉，并坚定要共同对付Thanos的决心，可正是因为这些资料的危险性，几乎没有什么可以拿到台面上。而为加快进攻的进程，两天的时间只够让提交给国际法庭的证据“看起来”骇人听闻。

更多真正可以证明的Thanos犯下反人类罪名的证据，其实都属于十三个国家的内部事务。

最重要的一个环节，谁也没料到Thanos真会来。

如果他不出席，这些证据足够将他扳倒，可刚才他提供的视频，明确了国际法庭甚至无权对那十三个国家进行管辖。

终于有代表忍不住，他愤怒地从陪审席上站起来。

“有那么多真实的受害者！”

“请他们出庭。”Thanos有恃无恐。

事情陷入僵局。

Thanos的脸上浮现出一种讽刺又同情的笑来。

远在艾德里堡的Thor的忽然攥紧了拳：“不对，有什么事情不对。”

Alpha紧盯着屏幕，Thanos这种神情他见过无数次。残忍的男人没有正常人该有的情感，所以当他露出这样的表情，往往预示着巨大的厄难即将降临。碍于身份，反抗军们无法抵达国际法庭的会场，但通过卫星电视，他们依旧将Thanos的每个表情都看入眼中。

Loki握了握他的手。

“没事的，联盟国已经商讨出数种对付他的方案了。按照联盟国的实力，武装控制那十三个国家只需要十天时间。”

“但愿如此。”

Thor偏头在伴侣的额角亲吻了一下。

而不知道是第六感，还是刚从营养舱中出来的缘故，Loki有些冷。Thor为他披上一条厚毯子，同时搂紧了他单薄的肩膀。

却在这时，电视里的男人话锋一转。

“多么可悲，你们无法制裁我，仍是源于自私。不过也幸好，你们没有这么做。”

“你们未免太过乐观，认为区区几十个军火库和三个资料盘就可以统治世界。我从不会这么自大，也没有妄图统治世界，我要的是变革和进步。”

Thanos一字一句地说——

“七年前，我在南极搭建了一个实验室，我已经研究出稳定的核聚变技术，取材于海水与岩石，能量巨大，高效清洁。而只需要0.1秒，我就可以利用核聚变让热核钻头开始融化南极，如果……你们不合作的话。”

他微笑起来，脸上带着种让人发抖的“悲悯”。

“如果不合作，两天以后地球的海平面将上升60m以上，大部分沿海地区与近海城市将淹没。虽然和我最初的设想有所偏差，但不管怎样，清除半数左右的人口，才是地球真正可以负担的。”

随着话音，停驻在全场正中央的多维投影同时变化，投影上显示的正是南极大陆。

冰川与冰架在模拟显示中相继崩裂，海水大面积倒灌。海岸线、城市、大厦相继被吞没，数以百万尖叫哭嚎的人群。即便只有画面，扑面而来的嘶嚎海啸也仿佛能够侵蚀人心。

一时间，在场的所有人无不瞪大眼睛。

不知沉默了多久，人们爆发了，有人捂住嘴巴，有人破口大骂，更有人在激动之下拔出手枪。

手枪颤抖着对准被告席上的罪魁。

而Thanos，只是平静地望着黑洞洞的枪口。

被他震撼的不仅仅是国际法庭上的代表们，更有反抗军和全世界的百姓。世界舆论顷刻爆炸，艾德里堡指挥所内的气氛更凝得像冰。

直到Loki率先打破沉默。

“起码现在，我们知道这些资料是什么了。”

他紧抿着苍白的唇，点了点Banner破译出来的资料，那是一堆设计图草稿，从构造与功用来看像很像新型的军事基地。由于和Thanos有关的军事基地实在太多，直到Thanos说出惊人的消息前，没人知道这些资料究竟是用在什么地方的。

“融化南极”的计划，不得不说太疯狂了。

疯狂到出乎所有人的预料，待在他身边七年的Thor都不清楚，Thanos竟然在南极还有一个基地。

疯狂到，反抗军们第一次有些怀疑，自己是否能够战胜他。

他们没有再浪费时间，纷纷抓起手边的图纸，试图排查出有效信息，在短时间内重新制定作战计划。

然而，电视中Thanos绝对的自信，仿佛是对他们赤裸裸的嘲讽。

蔑视全人类的男人竖起了三根手指。

“三天的时间。三天后，如果你们还没有做好决定，那么南极融化；如果我意外死亡，那么南极融化。”

“你们只有三天的时间，我希望全世界的每个人都思考一下，是共同进化，还是跟随这个腐坏的世界一同消亡。如果你们选择消亡，我会启动热核钻头。”

“我不是上帝，也不关心自己的生死。‘无限宝石’是更加人道且智慧的选择，但融化南极同样公平，我会为无辜丧生的有能力之人感到无上惋惜。”

法庭上安静得连一根针掉在地上都听得见，这已经不再是一场听证会，而是一场Thanos的疯狂秀。

“不要想用军队或者导弹轰炸那里，基地主体部分都在地下，外壳强度足够抵抗地球现有的任何武器攻击，而我只需要0.1秒启动钻头。攻击，只会带来相同的结局。”

“美国的Greenbrier，俄罗斯的Kola……”他忽然一连串报出十来个地址，“这些地方均有政府设立的大型避难所，你们可以去看看政府如何决定，是保护蛀虫一样的官员，还是选择无辜的民众。”

说完，他走出被告席，步伐与进来时一样从容。

“为自己想一想。三天后，希望我们都做出正确的决定。”

Loki的身子不由自主地摇晃了一下，Thor一把扶住他的腰。

“没事吧？”

Loki摆摆手。

“我们一定能想出办法的。”金头发的男人说，可是语气中缺少的坚定连他自己都听得出来。

0.1秒的启动时间，深埋在冰川与大陆下外壳防御强度极大的基地，以及足够撼动全球的核聚变技术。这需要多大的人力、物力，以及高端技术人才。任谁也想不到，在占领十三个国家与构建内斯彻特外，这才是Thanos真正的宏图。

反抗军之前的坚定仿佛都是可笑的。他们不禁怀疑，这些年Thanos所谓的“无用”之人，那些失踪的工人、学者，是不是都去了那个地方。

现在看来，内斯彻特与十三个国家反倒像某种掩护。

这个男人真的太恐怖了。

而在尤克特拉希尔的国际法庭外，没有人敢阻止Thanos的脚步。

直播仍在继续，只是再没有开场时那种胜利号角已然吹响般的欢呼沸腾。众人像在看一个怪物，一个无法反抗的霸权者。记者们只能静静直播着Thanos离开的背影。

依然没有人敢开枪。

就在登上飞行器前，Thanos站定在舱门口，忽然打了个响指。

“啪！”

那轻轻一声，敲在了所有人的心坎上。

可是好像……什么也没有发生？

尤克特拉希尔国际法庭外的记者们都没明白这个响指的意义，远在艾德里堡的Stormbreaker基地却忽然响起警报。

“嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——”

刺耳的警报铃声让Thor心中一紧。

“怎么回事？！”

“Boss不好！”Fandral从仪器前回过头，“我们被反侦查了，是那个加密资料盘里面带的反监控病毒。”

Loki的脸色煞白：“是圈套。”

这个圈套却远没有结束，就在Fandral和Banner还企图抢修程序的时候，大屏幕上霍然出现一个大大的、鲜红色倒计时。

『72:00:00』

下一秒，那个数字就变了。

『71:59:59』

“是三天的倒计时。”不知道是谁喊出来。

“全体人员，立刻撤离艾德里堡！”Thor大声吼道。

病毒比众人想象的还要迅猛，不出五分钟，艾德里堡的设备全部瘫痪。野兽的第六感让Thor立刻命令所有人带着重要资源登上飞行器。

就在数架飞行器升空飞出不足十公里后，多枚远程导弹击中基地。

“轰隆——！轰隆隆——！”

腾升起的红云与剧烈燃烧的火光中，他们身后的Stormbreaker大本营化为灰烬。

然而，这只是恐怖的开端。

还是Banner率先发现的，他正要联络Tony，打开联络装置时，却霍然发现电脑屏幕上也有那串倒计时。

『71:38:14』

赤红的数字扎眼地显示着，秒针还在不断后退。

“怎么会这样？！”

Fandral打开自己的电脑一看：“我的也有。”

Loki摸出自己的手机，屏幕上同样是抹消不掉的倒计时。

所有点击过“奥创”公开在网络上的三十条曝光视频的手机、电脑以及相关电子器件的显示屏上，全都出现了倒计时。

鲜红的倒计时用任何办法都无法关掉，它在侵吞着人们的意志和生命。

而病毒还在扩散，从智能手机、智能手表，到电视、电子时钟，乃至大街上的灯箱、广告牌和大型显示屏。只要有屏幕的地方，都能看见不断倒退的时间。

时间一分一秒地消逝。

在Thanos的引导下，全球陷入恐慌。

还能勉强保持清醒的人，坚持这是恐怖主义赤裸裸的威胁，必须集中全人类的力量将其消灭；而另一群人——自认为是有用之辈的家伙，则开始担心政府会不会拒绝与Thanos的合作，进而让世界陷入绝望。

他们都觉得自己是特殊的，不能轻易死亡，有权掌握命运，应当重新洗牌世界。

倒计时每后退一秒，都更多地折磨着人类的神经，保持理智的人越来越少。

有人开始鼓吹，有人开始游行，许多城市相继发生暴动事件，疯狂的人群或相互攻击，或揪出躲在办公楼里的官员。

无从发泄的恐慌与愤怒让世界变得针锋相对。

与此同时，互联网的角落里，一组照片被释出。

上面标注的名字如下：

Thor Odinson

Loki Laufeyson

Tony Stark 

Steven Rogers

Robert Bruce Banner

Grand Master

……

每一个人名之后，都配着清晰的照片与详尽的个人资料，以及活捉和杀死他们能够得到的报酬。

Thanos需要率先除掉这群最坚定的反抗者。

没有任何一个国家能够拿出阻止他的完美方案。不是没想办法，事实上几个小时内，各国就尝试拟定了几百种占领南极基地的方案，却没有人真的敢下手，面对冰川融化海平面上升的灾难，全世界没有任何一个国家赌得起。

Thanos绑架了整个地球。

而他失踪了，没有人知道他在哪里。

一切仿佛都失去控制，一切又都仿佛被Thanos捏在掌心中。

**

“快、快、快！”Grand Master招呼着所有人躲进安全屋。

快速闪进的正是Stormbreaker的Thor一行，复仇者联盟的成员也紧随其后抵达。

他们无一例外的都遭到了攻击，巨额的报酬与详细的资料，让愿意为Thanos效忠的疯子们通过各种途径预测他们的行动和藏匿地点。短短的24小时，反抗军们相继失去了隐藏在全球的七个基地。

如果不是Grand Master还有一处在“KNOWHERE”的安全地点，他们大概撑不过接下来的48小时。

可就算撑过48小时，又如何？

太多的战士在这场实力悬殊的追击战中受伤，KNOWHERE的基地中，淡淡的血腥味在空气里飘散，众人均沉默着。

第一次，他们看不到未来与前进的方向。

南极基地的存在，早在Thanos离开一小时后就被证实，恐惧如瘟疫般蔓延，隐瞒与辟谣压不住恐慌的民众。许多国家连内政都自顾不暇，想让他们在短时间内再集结起来攻打Thanos简直是痴人说梦。就算能集结，没有有效方案，对南极仍然束手无策。

投降，看起来像是保全全人类的唯一选择。

时间不断流逝，越来越多的人上街游行示威，Thanos在互联网上的支持率不断攀升，从最开始的不到3%，到现在的17%。

Loki闷闷地咳嗽着，拿着绷带给Thor裹肩头的伤。

“先把这个喝了。”Grand Master递给他一杯安定药剂。

Omega点头谢过，眼下有抹不去的黑青。他的身体刚刚恢复，一整天高强度的战斗与逃亡让他疲惫不堪。

Thor轻拍着他的后背，试图缓解。

在场所有人都想阻止Thanos，也必须阻止，可他们现在毫无办法。

无论是Thor、Tony还是Grand Master，都不缺装备与单兵战力，都有实力派人潜入南极或任何一处基地。可他们不知道Thanos是否在南极，不清楚他还有没有别的防范措施，不知道怎样杀死他的同时不触发核热装置，甚至不清楚南极基地的内部结构。

只剩下48小时，他们什么都不知道。

刚刚结束逃亡的复仇者们没有任何喜悦之情，反而陷入了死寂。

却在这时，屋内一处通讯器忽然响了起来。滴滴的声音刺激着众人快要绷断的神经。Grand Master在中间的工作台上摁了几个按钮，随后他皱起眉头。

“Loki，找你的……”

“我？”

“对，打的是八年前你刚为我工作时的联络号码，你走后，号码段就一直保留在我这里。”

屋中的众人顿时沉默下来，在这个时间点，谁还会辗转启用八年前的联络方式？

Loki走过去，接通连线。

对面的声音滋滋啦啦的，像夹着巨大的风声与杂音，而很快，有一个谁也想不到的苍老男音从那头传来。

“谢天谢地，你接了电话。是Loki么？

“是谁？”

“Dr. Hancock Walker.”


	41. 倒卷的深渊

电话那边报出的名字让所有人怔楞，Dr. Hancock Walker，这个名字的主人五年前就应该死在约顿海姆的外海上。

“听着，我只有三分钟，能打开单向视讯连接么？”通讯器那边的老者又说。

Loki最终点了头。

博士的影像出现在房间的正中央，他穿着白大褂，还是记忆中矮胖的模样，只是比十年前不知苍老、憔悴多少。由于单向视讯，他的眼睛里并没有焦距。

“如你所见，我还活着，这些年我一直被迫留在南极实验室，Thanos对外宣称我已经死了。我的事情无关紧要，今天联络诸位，是想和你们一起消灭Thanos。”他开门见山。

“我知道你们完全不信任我，没有关系，达成共同目的就可以了。Thanos杀了我的女儿，她叫Elena Mitchel，是Sakaar Scrapper的成员。”

“我做错过很多事……”博士深吸一口气，“但我不会让这个错误再继续下去，Elena也不会想看到这个，所以我想和你们合作。作为诚意，我现在将南极基地的详细地图传给你们，五年来我一直在这个基地里帮助完善无限宝石系统。请相信我，我同样不愿看到全球一半的人死于非命。如果愿意，14个小时后我们在坐标标识地点见面，这是我们最后的机会。”

“滴”一声轻响，KNOWHERE收到了一份多维立体地图与相关资料。

之后，博士干脆利落地切断了通讯。

通话时间2分27秒。

突如其来的联络犹如一石激起千层浪，一时间，KNOWHERE主控室中只能听见查证资料的声音。

“Elena Mitchel. ”Valkyrie回过身，“是有这个人。”

她将电脑上的资料投影出来。电子资料上是一名极为年轻的女孩，眉眼和Dr. Walker有三四分相似，战死时年仅26岁，是四年前加入的Sakaar Scrapper的普通战士，所在的位置完全没有担当间谍的价值。她是在加入后16个月，于一次小规模的游击战中丧身的。

“地图应该也是真的。”Banner接口道。

多维立体地图清晰详细，显示出基地位于南极大陆地下700米，总共十层，包括了每一间房间的功能，和不同区域的联通路径。

Loki试着用手指来回调整地图进行对比。

矩阵运算能够在最短的时间将加密文件夹中的图纸与Dr. Walker给的立体地图做比对。其中70%的草图，的确都是南极基地构架的雏形。

看来Dr. Walker说的一切并不虚假，只会现在的问题是——

他们是否还要继续。

这是凝在每一个人心头的疑问。

国际法庭出人意料的结果，Thanos展现出的绝对实力，和24小时内急转直下的情势，让所有人心头都笼上一层阴影。

事实上在抵达KNOWHERE前，已经有不止一个政府中断了与他们的合作——政府们不是没有想办法，可在拟出的上百个议案中，几乎难有能实现的，Thanos绑架的是整个地球。

甚至在Thor最后一次与阿斯加德通话时，阿斯加德的理事长给出了如下答复。

“总统尝试在考虑最大程度保全人民的情况下，与Thanos进行谈判。”

这句话的隐含意，不亚于准备投降。

实力强大的敌人，完全不存在的盟军，不确定真心还是假意的Dr. Walker，他们还能有多少胜算？

“所以伙计们，我们要加入这个计划，和Dr. Walker联手么？”Tony问。

KNOWHERE的主控室内陷入沉默。

首先，即使这些资料都和真的一样，也不代表不是圈套，Dr. Walker有前科。其次，就算他们决定参与，胜率又有多少？在国际法庭上，各国政府已经做好了万全的准备，Thanos依旧能全身而退。这一次，反抗军们却要势单力薄地前往Thanos的主场，没有后援的寒冷南极。

如果能用死亡换取胜利，在场没有任何一个是贪生怕死之徒。问题是，就算不惧牺牲，牺牲就一定能换来胜利么？

“不去，难道我们能在无限宝石计划中活下来？即使活着，我们会心甘情愿过永无宁日的流亡生活？还是说，要在Thanos毫无人道的统治下苟且偷生？”Thor沉声道，“不论真假，只要有一丝一毫的希望，我们都应该尽最大的努力。”

“你要知道这个行动和自杀无异。”Grand Master陷入沙发。

“Only if I die. ”Alpha回答。

“I agree. ”Loki坚定地站在他身旁。

寂静在屋内蔓延，直到忽然有人说——

“Not a bad idea. ”

“Count me in. ”

“带上我。”

越来越多这样的声音，最终，坚定写在了每一个人的脸上。

“看起来没有什么问题了。”Thor咧嘴一笑。

他们都知道这个决定是仓促的，没有人会不害怕，死亡、离别和失败永远可以激发人类心底最深处的恐惧。但总有一些事是需要超越恐惧，不惜用生命来完成的。

既然都是死，至少也要死在无限靠近胜利的征途上。

**

“我建议我们现在就出发，时间不多了。”Loki环视着众人，“比较保险的方式是分成三个小组。”

“你是担心南极基地不是唯一的触发点？”Tony问。

“那里不可能是唯一的触发点。Thanos是个格外谨慎且不达目的不罢休的疯子，南极基地的计划就是最大的教训。如果他死亡就会导致南极融化，我相信各国不难想出抓到他之后确保他的大脑与心脏存活，却消灭肉体的极端手段，Thanos不会放任这种失误。所以对他来说，最保险的就是本人躲进南极基地，同时预留另一个启动开关在内斯彻特。”

“Dr. Walker的情报中的确说过，离开国际法庭后他在南极出现过，你也提过内斯彻特是他的军事大后方。也就是说，他、南极基地与内斯彻特没准都是启动点。”

Loki认同地点头：“是这个意思。”

“好，我带着人去内斯彻特，把Fandral拨给我指路。你们比较了解Thanos，率人前往南极。Grand Master，Banner和Steven，劳烦稳住后方，提供技术支援的同时尝试联系联盟国家，给予有效军事支持。”Tony快速制定出作战计划。

没有人反对这个安排。

很快，所有最先进的装备被搬到两架隐形战斗机上，KNOWHERE留下必要的人员，Thor和Tony各率领一支队伍前往南极与内斯彻特。

海神战斗机撕破夜空，穿过云层与海浪，以最快的速度朝南极飞去。

Thor被Natasha换下驾驶座，往机舱中走。Loki正站在机舱中间的台子边检查作战装备，包括防弹恒温作战服，胶囊型逃生工具组，通讯定位腕表，微型烟雾弹、麻醉弹，仿人像项链等等。

最日以来的高压、紧绷让Omega越发消瘦，Thor看在眼里。但他知道他吃过药，便没有再劝他休息。

他们现在不仅是伴侣，还是战友。

“你之前和我说，约顿海姆当局试图和你联络？”

“是啊，他们想给我颁发一级功勋章，嘉奖我近年来抗击Thanos做出的卓越贡献。”Loki勾起嘴角，“怎么样，要不要答应他们？”

Thor忍住笑。

在国际法庭开庭前，所有国家都对那次听证会信心满满，仿佛已经看到瓜分战利品时的盛况。狡诈的约顿海姆自然不会放弃这个机会，他们尝试联络Loki，一旦证明Loki是本国特工，约顿海姆便成了“坚持抗击Thanos”的第一线。

“他们甚至还叫停了JNSA，不过Thanos现身国际法庭后，联络就中止了。”

Thor原本还想问他会不会介意？可看见了Loki的眼睛，那眼神清清亮亮，他就什么都没说了。

Loki将清洁工具朝前一递，Alpha自然地接来帮忙。

十年的相识，他们早已默契到一个眼神、一个动作就可以互通心意的。或许在汤加监狱时，谁也没想过他们能放下仇恨和过去走到一起；当Loki在内斯彻特的家中真正清醒时，谁也没想过真的能逃出魔窟，拥有未来。但既然并肩走到这里，任何困难都不会让他们再退缩。

他们一同将装备整理进四个背包，拉上包裹时Loki忽然问。

“这个东西能有用么？浪费我们这么大的功夫。”

“也许关键的时候能救命。”

Omega点点头，Thor将他的手指拢进掌心，他们的额头抵在了一起。

苦中作乐很快结束，时间一分一秒的过去，就在外界的暴动越演越烈，Thanos的民意支持率已经逼近28%的时候，他们抵达了南极。

海神战斗机擦着海面，激起一道高高的白浪，浮停在坐标10公里外的海面上。

Thor推开机尾的舱门。

“我们出发吧。”

**

四个人依次跃入海洋，冰冷的海水迅速将他们包裹。

他们一组除了Thor和Loki，还有经验丰富的女间谍Natasha与有鹰眼之称神枪手Clinton。他们旨在配合Dr. Walker的计划，阻止Thanos融化南极，如有可能，再彻底击杀Thanos。

而根据Dr. Walker的情报，30小时前，Thanos曾在南极基地出现过，但具体在基地中的哪里，有没有再次离开均不确定。

他们抱着水下推进器向深海潜去。

这座巨大的南极基地藏在地下700米的深渊之中，几乎快要到人体潜水的极限值。它具有超强的防御系统，任何靠近它的潜水艇都会被击沉。

这里其实是冷战时期多处遗址的集合体，八十多年前，两个大国争相在地下建立巨大的核试验所，用于储存与掩埋核材料。后来这些基地逐渐废弃，Thanos便从中挑选出几处最坚固的，联通后改建。

这个情报无不让人觉得讽刺：反人道的核场所，终究派上了用场。

许多南极特有的海洋生物从身边游过，如果不是肩负着拯救世界的使命，静谧的海洋甚至让人觉得宁静。而随着下潜越深，目标地越发接近，远处的冰架逐渐清晰，在阳光照射不到的部分，探照灯幽幽的光线折射出巨大冰架的冷肃与森寒。

Thor看了看腕表上的坐标，比出手势。

依据他的指令，所有人舍弃推进器，将身体尽量贴上冰架。他们要从指定的入口进入，虽然那里只是个换气口，依旧有防御装置。

他们将身体紧紧贴着冰山，一点点靠近，终于在约定时间前的20分钟，抵达了入口的正上方。

Natasha从腰间取出探测装置慢慢垂下，装置上的红灯亮起，耳机中传来防御装置间隔距离的汇报，很幸运，足够一人通过。随后，由Loki打头阵，鹰眼殿后，四个人贴着冰山从上方滑入入口内。

他们在管道中等待着，安静到恐怖的深海里只能听见自己在头盔中的喘气声。

腕表上绿色的光线显示出两行时间，一个是真正的时刻，另一个则是倒计时。

「32:52:15」，这是他们仅剩的。

幸好，Dr. Walker准点打开了管道，只见身后的隔水挡板下降，他们所处管道内的水被迅速排空，头顶上方的暗门被拉开。

Thor第一个爬出通道。 

再次见到Dr. Walker，Thor和Loki的心情无疑是复杂的。然而没有时间叙旧，博士也只是简单的一点头，从背包中递出四件白大褂。

“换上它们。”他意简言赅。

恒温作战服上的海水很快干涸，披上白大褂伪装成科研人员后，他们跟随Dr. Walker一同走进南极基地。

这里远比他们想象的还要壮观，一个仿佛构筑在冰中的科技世界，目之所及之处皆是冰层反射出的蔚蓝光泽，透出一种无机质般的科技感。足有十层多高的基地里遍布着各种各样的研究室、实验室、观测室，这里的人员多是近十年来Thanos绑架的高精尖技术人才。

他们主要分为两组，一组专攻人类生命科学，致力于完善“无限宝石”系统；另一组则在研究能源与能耗，研发稳定的核聚变反应，并且将反应堆无限缩小。

但这些都不是最惊人的，Thor与Loki他们很快见到了那个东西——

它被安置在偌大的天井中，或者说，整个南极基地都是环绕它所建。桶型的天井外壳是厚达10m的非晶态纳米合金，透明、防辐射，合金将巨大的光球完美地圈在中间。

是的，一个直径足十层楼高的橙黄色光球，安静温暖的悬停在那里，可谁都知道它真正的威力。

“人造太阳……”Loki禁不住望向天井，“Thanos真的造出了可控的核聚变。”

“两年前就研究出来了。”Dr. Walker攥紧拳头，“我试图说服过他终止无限宝石的计划，毕竟有了可控的核聚变，能源几乎取之不尽用之不竭。他却仍然一意孤行：为了人类的进步，筛选与彻底的蜕变是在所难免的。”

“说说看你的计划吧。”Thor打断他。

Dr. Walker点点头。

“其实你们要知道，Thanos是不可能轻易融化南极的，沿海城市多为经济发达地区，与半个地球的人类结仇，并不利于未来的统治。所以他只是在用南极威胁全人类，只要我们能解除这个威胁，他的武装力量不难根除。”

Thor点点头：“确实，那具体怎么做？”

“你们一定已经看过地图与资料了，这个基地地处南极东南方的冰盖基岩深处，我们头顶上有个因热液循环形成的天然火炉，即使没有人造太阳，它也已经有半个爱尔兰那么大。”

“火炉？”

“是的，是寒武纪遗留的放射基岩和热液循环共同造成的结果。”博士比了个椭圆形的手势，“你们可以想象为冰川有个椭圆形的大肚子，肚子里盛满滚烫的开水和岩浆。”

“Jesus！”鹰眼抓了把头发。

“Thanos真正想用的不是什么热核钻头，钻头与冰层硬碰硬不会有那样的效果。他真正的想法是启动人造太阳，利用核聚变释放出的巨大能量让我们头顶上方的火炉瞬间扩大，到时候滚烫的开水与岩浆会沿着冰川裂缝迅速蔓延到整个南极，再辅助300多个钻头，50个小时，南极90%的冰川都会化成水。”

“所以一切的源头就是这个。”Loki望向巨大的光球。

“是，想要阻止Thanos，我们必须熄灭太阳。”

熄灭人造太阳，却不是随便按几个按钮就可以的。

“跟我来。”Dr. Walker说。

他们很快沿着隐秘的通道走到一处门边，博士利用权限打开门，进入天井内，再顺着台阶往下。下行约有一层楼的高度，他们走进一条通道，扑面而来的热浪说明这里离人造太阳非常近。

“小心，有警卫。”Dr. Walker拦住他们。

几乎随着话音，两个机器人警卫端枪从走廊上滑行过去，一行五人屏住气息蹲在阴影中。

Natasha疑惑：“不是活人？”

“Thanos更相信这些不会懈怠的机器。”Dr. Walker冷笑，“这里的戒备并不森严，远在南极，又没有交通工具，羸弱学者们根本逃不出去，加上坚固的外壳和重武装，内部只配备了一百多个机器人警卫和十几个雇佣兵。”

“倒是好办很多。”女间谍评价。

“不，造成的困难不是这些警卫。”Dr. Walker说罢从白大褂的口袋中摸出一个特殊的手电，等机器人消失在视野中，用手电往通道尽头一照。

一瞬间，手电光的光点照向人造太阳，光点并没有落上去，而是在有一段距离时散射出一道淡紫色的光斑。伴随Dr. Walker晃动手腕，众人发现手电光所及之处依稀均有紫色的光，那些光组成一片片连在一起的六边形，像极了一张巨大的电磁网。

“中子射线网，除了能隔开辐射还有切割的作用，哪怕伸进去一根手指头，都会被立刻削成两半，不要说整个人。更何况，半禁止态的核聚变太阳也有800℃。”

“有关掉它的方法么？”Thor问。

博士既然能说明利害，就一定有解决的办法。

满头白发的老头点点头：“有，这就是我请你们来的原因，我一个人无论如何也办不到。”

熄灭人造太阳需要三个步骤。

首先，由Loki和Dr. Walker一起前往安全保卫科，获得安全部长的眼球扫描，他是雇佣兵的头目，只有结合他的虹膜与Dr. Walker的权限，才能关闭中子射线网。同时，Natasha与Clinton需要前往控制中心，监控情况并在合适的时机修改机器人警卫的巡逻路径。最后，博士会利用系统喷洒催眠气体，让全体研究人员陷入睡眠，冷却装置，再由Thor爬进太阳内核，手动破坏，终止一切。

这个计划隐藏着巨大的风险：他们不知道Thanos和黑曜五将在不在南极基地内。

所以他们只能冒险，击杀Thanos不是第一要务。只有熄灭核聚变装置，让Thanos无法绑架地球，才能终止无限宝石计划。

为此，必须不惜一切代价。

**

Loki再次调试了一下伪装项链，他选出一个身高和脸型都和自己相似的科研员的头模。这条项链和Thor用过的3D头模伪装耳钉功能相同，只是更加自然。做完这些，他用力攥了攥伴侣的手，转身和Dr. Walker踏入实验区。

他是行动计划的第一步。

好在有博士带路，不需要避开监视器，他们只需要装作闲聊。

皮鞋踏在灰蓝色的地砖上，发出一种撞击冰层般的脆响，无形间放大了空寂与紧张。

为了缓解气氛，Loki问：“为什么找我们？”

“大概是因为你们俩是我遇到过的最靠谱的人吧。”Dr. Walker答道。

这个回答让瘦削的特工一愣：“差点被你坑死在西帝汶的靠谱的人？”

“我很抱歉，那是……Thanos同意救我女儿的条件。”头发全白的老人叹息一声，“Elena得了慢性器官衰竭症。我威胁Thanos，如果不救我女儿，就中止无限宝石系统的研发。于是在我返回西帝汶接Elena时，他将我出卖给了政府。他知道我的女儿等不起，所以反过来威胁我，要我在监狱中试探出谁可能发现了他的计划，并乖乖回来替他工作，才会救我女儿。”

原来这才是当年的真相，Loki侧头望向他。

“但是我错了。”Dr. Walker惨笑了一下，“Elena的确得到治疗，她的高兴却仅仅持续到发现自己的器官全部源于和她一样的人。我尝试辩解，经过无限宝石系统的运算，那些人活着也是浪费生命，她却可以拥有更好的未来。”

“你又不是上帝，凭什么决定谁能活着，谁又该去死？”

“她也这样问我。”Dr. Walker转头看着黑头发的特工，“她也是这样问我的。”

Loki在那双苍老的眼睛中看到了痛苦，他最终缓和了语气：“所以她加入了反抗军？”

“是的，等我知道的时候她不但已经是Sakaar Scrapper的战士，还被Thanos抓住了。”

“然后呢……？”

博士的脸半影在阴影中：“她身中三枪，Thanos特意让我去看，当着我的面将她……”他的胸膛起伏数次，“他保留了她的大脑与眼球，就放在办公室的恒温箱中，如果我不继续工作，就将那个也毁掉。可是我想，那样的Elena并不算活着。”

Loki伸手拍了拍老者的肩膀。

“我们到了。”Dr. Walker说。

话题被终止在这里，比起世界，博士的悲伤只不过是微不足道的一隅。

Loki轻轻敲了三下内置耳机，Natasha那边很快传来回音， 她和Clinton已经顺利抵达控制中心，只等他拿到眼球认证，就会暂停太阳附近的机器人警卫。

“你在这里等我。”特工说。

虽然Dr. Walker没有哮喘，年轻时还上过战场，但他毕竟年逾六十，之后还有许多需要技术支援的地方，清除保安队长这种工作还是留给专业的特工比较好。

Loki调整了一下伪装项链，确认博士隐蔽后，摁响了安保室的电子门铃。

他需要做的是假扮成一名研究员，获取对方的信任后杀死他，夺取眼球进行验证。

门左右滑开。

Loki抬起头。

然而门后面，却站着一个他做梦都没有想到的人。

是个个头很高的男人，结实、高大，有着黝黑的皮肤和刻薄的五官，眼神里写满了阴鸷和冷酷，他居高临下地望过来。

Loki怎么也没想到会遇见自己的主教官，在JNSA的负责人，派遣他去执行汤家监狱任务的罪魁祸首，他前半生的噩梦——Adolph Cook。

“有什么事么，Dr. Hiddleston？”男人问。

「咚咚……」

「咚咚！」

Loki的心脏跳得快极了，他克制不住地颤抖，身体永远比意志更快反映出深藏在心底的恐惧。见到男人的刹那，JNSA时期不堪回首的往事便排山倒海地涌来，揣在衣兜中的手险些将掌心抠破。

好在他稳住了，顺利说出事先编造好的台词。

“我在负一层休息室的门打不开了，需要你替我查询一下权限。”

Adolph看起来并没起疑，还让开半边身体：“进来吧，我帮你查查。”

Loki全身肌肉紧绷着，Adolph Cook的危险程度不亚于黑曜五将，记忆中对方的残忍与精于刑讯，无不让他胃部收缩。

别紧张，他告诫自己。十年了，没有什么好怕的。

Adolph在办公桌前坐下，打开指令页面，他甚至头也不回地伸出手：“你的ID卡。”

就是现在！Loki霍地拔出枪。

变故却在瞬间发生。

Adolph终究是察觉到了，不等他用枪对准，恶狼般的教官一脚踹向转椅，椅子狠狠撞上Loki的身体，下一秒，对方的拳头已经咬到。Adolph一拳砸上他的下巴，扯住他的头发连续向橱子上掼击。

咚！巨大的冲击让Loki眼前一片血红。

Loki反击的动作很快，却还不够快。阴鸷的前教官招招必杀，力量差距让他很快用双腿制住Loki反抗的余地，项链勒住Omega的咽喉。项链接驳损坏，电子假面滋滋啦啦地变得斑驳。

“呃唔！”

“原来是我的好学生，Loki Laufeyson。”

这是Loki在闭上眼睛前所看到最后的景象……

**

当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，周围的一切都变了。

他不再身处刚才那间安保办公室内，而是另一间四周俱是灰色水泥墙的空旷房间，巨大的房间甚至能引起回声，屋内只有一张摆满刑讯道具的桌子。

以及满地的血。

不。

Loki猛地醒过神，奋力挣扎，才惊觉自己正被绑在桌对面的一把椅子上。

“咳……咳嗯……”他艰难地喘息着，胸口仿佛被压着巨石，视线逐渐恢复，他看清了血迹的来源。

别，不要。

他的五脏六腑都抽紧，顺着血迹看见了倒在桌子后面的人，他慌忙用力挪动转椅，转椅滑轮与地面发出难听的摩擦声。

Natasha。

女间谍还穿着黑色的作战服，红色的头发浸在血水中，她的一只手断了，被扭成诡异的形状，一双眼睛大大地睁着，后背是露出白骨的狰狞伤口。

Loki的心脏沉到谷底。

但是，还可以往下沉。

距离Natasha不远倒着一个短头发的男人，背着狙击枪，他的腹部破了一个大洞，半边脸都被烧焦了，裸露出的眼珠正狰狞地圆瞪着，是Clinton。

“看起来，你已经见到同伴了。”Adolph从阴影中走了出来。

“还有一个虫子，在哪里？”他猛地撑住了转椅扶手。

“Thor Odinson在哪里！！”

Loki单薄的胸膛剧烈起伏。

“哼嗯，我知道，你不会说的。”噩梦般的男人伸手拍击着他的脸颊，“毕竟你是最优秀的，最聪明卓绝的Loki Laufeyson，唯一一个改变了命运的特工，甚至能让约顿海姆为销毁证据关闭整个JNSA。”

“你不会真的以为，你已经改变了吧？”

他深深一刀划在Loki的胸口上，蹬上椅子，转椅向后滑去，猛地撞上一根柱子。

“咳嗯……”

Adolph抓起Omega的黑发：“忘记说，没必要审讯你，我们已经抓到了Thor Odinson。”

他摁下一个按钮，空旷的房间中出现一个屏幕。屏幕正中央霍然是被两名警卫压住的Thor，金发的男人满身是血，Loki顿时奋力挣扎。

“他本来已经逃走了，又折回头救你，真是情深。”

Adolph冷笑一下。

而紧跟着屏幕上的画面变了，显示的是正在播报的新闻。

「由于激进分子冒然进攻南极，Thanos公爵决定提前融化南极的时间。

目前艾尔斯列群岛、巴东国、圣佩德罗相继承认Thanos公爵先进公平的倡议，并决定采纳“无限宝石”系统，主动纠察境内的反动分子武装。」

屏幕的画面中跪着的全是人，多半是反抗军，他们屈辱地被压跪在地上，脑后是一杆杆长枪。随着站在队列旁的军官一挥手，他们倒进血泊里，后面的一排人又被迅速地揪上来。

画面跳转到数条冗长的队列，队列里是麻木的人群，有无用的流浪汉、失去生产力的年老者和瑟瑟发抖的残疾人。他们脸上写满恐惧，更有放弃挣扎的绝望，正排队等待进入“极光实验室”，接受“麻醉”。

“你不会真认为自己可以拯救世界吧？”

“逃离命运，获得爱情，打败Thanos，过上幸福安宁的生活。”

一切一切遗忘在脑后的黑暗争先恐后地爬上来。

画面又转回濒死的Thor身上。

“你配么？Loki。”

Adolph将手指缓缓按进Omega的伤口里。

“你不过是个肮脏的、什么也改变不了的小臭虫。”


	42. 重返人间

血渗出特工的伤口，在作战服上越染越多。

然而，Adolph没有等来惨叫，他等来的是一记狠狠的头槌。

“啐！”

JNSA前教官吃痛后退，Loki连人带椅子猛地转身，利用椅背撞上Adolph的腹部。

特工狼狈地侧向翻滚，好在屡次挣扎让身上的束缚变松。

Loki的胸膛剧烈起伏着，双目赤红，失去伴侣的痛苦撕扯着他的灵魂。他闪躲Adolph接连不断的杀招，绝望地不想再顾忌性命，只想复仇。

直到他撞上一堵“空气墙”。

咣当一声巨响，骤然的撞击让Loki发懵，诧异地望向“空气”，刹那间，他被Adolph逮到机会，匕首向颈项割来。

电光石火中，特工侧转身体，匕首险险削断右臂的绳索，他索性一挫一顶，椅子腿碾上Adolph的脚背。疼痛让Adolph扯住Loki的黑发，特工利用椅背斜角猛地后仰，以左臂深深一道刀伤换来双手的解放。

他向前翻出，彻底摆脱转椅的束缚。

可是当他想要扑上屋中唯一一张桌子夺取工具时，却扑了个空。不仅扑空，他的身体还整个“穿”过了那张“桌子”。

什么？！

接连两次意外让Loki脑中一懵，眼前仿佛出现幻境破开时的斑驳。他甩了甩头，忽然反应过来，自己可能根本不在什么“空旷的房间”里。

他的五感被干扰了，这就说明……

也许一切都是骗局，Natasha与Clinton可能还活着，Thor可能还活着！

他的心脏狂跳起来，Adolph却在这时再度扑杀上来。

同出一脉的格斗方式让两个人一时间难分高下，借着缠斗与擒拿，Loki一脚踹飞Adolph手中的匕首，匕首沿着地面滑擦而出，撞上又一堵“空气墙”。

这让Loki更确信自己的推论，甚至有可能，他从头到尾都没有离开过安保办公室。

然而他和Adolph在力量上的差距仍是悬殊的。一走神，Loki被教官一拳砸中太阳穴，他被打得脑中发晕，整个人被Adolph掼摔在地、卡住咽喉。

Adolph发了狠，他发誓要杀掉这个毁掉JNSA，毁掉他毕生心血的小杂种。

“咳……”Loki挣扎着。

不行，他不能死在这里。

千钧一发之际——

“砰！”

Adolph的额头霍然开出硬币大小的血洞，鲜血溅了Loki一头一脸，JNSA的前任负责人瞪大双眼，一命呜呼。

Loki用力掀开身上的尸体，一只手扶住了他。

“是我。”是Dr. Walker，刚刚也是他开的枪。

“我怎么了？”Loki皱着眉，他模模糊糊地看见有什么东西在眼前晃了晃，好像是博士的手，却只看得见虚影。

“Adolph给你注射了致幻剂。应该是TS63P，作用于五感，会让你看见心底最恐惧的场景，是Thanos研发的一种专门用来审讯的药剂，不过别担心，效果只有40分钟左右。”

Loki这才松下一口气，约顿海姆关闭了JNSA，Adolph想要报仇在情理之中，幸好他撞见的人是自己，否则一旦启动基地警报，整个任务都有可能失败。他再度晃了晃头，眼前看到的还是空旷的大房间，“电视”上播报的仍是Thor满身染血的模样。

“想一些能让你开心的画面，能加速药剂失效。”博士提示道。

他将被Adolph拆下的耳机递还给Loki，Thor紧张的声音立刻从里面传来。

“你没事吧？要不要我过去？”

Loki听出他声音里的焦急，那真实又焦急的声音模模糊糊，却像能穿透他被掩住的五感直抵内心。他松了口气，依着墙坐下，轻轻叱道。

“我没事，好好执行你的任务。”

**

虽然身上多出几道不浅的割伤，但击杀Adolph保证了任务处在正轨。

短暂休息后，Loki负责看守，Dr. Walker着手开始进行中子射线网的权限校验，往各个实验室喷洒催眠气体。根据Natasha的汇报，实验室中的研究员们和剩余的雇佣兵相继昏迷，中子射线网顺利关闭，人造太阳的温度也在一点点降低。

“机器人的巡逻路径修改好了么？”Thor问。

“好了，巡逻间歇改写成两倍，让你有足够的时间进出，又不太容易发现异常。”Clinton答复。

Alpha戴上隔热的护膝与护手，几个利落的翻滚、纵越，卡着机器人警卫的盲点爬进人造太阳。现在他需要抵达太阳核心，手动破坏核聚变反应堆的原始操纵台。

“嘶……好烫！”

“小心穿好护具，就算能降低温度，内核也不会低于300℃。”

“知道了，祝我好运吧。”

等Thor爬进人造太阳，Dr. Walker一直紧绷的表情稍微放松。

“比想象中的顺利？”Loki的视力恢复了一半，偏头问他。

“这里再怎么说也是南极基地。”

Loki明白他的言下之意，在这项冒险开始之前，所有人都做了必死的打算。而现在他们不但有可能顺利完成任务，没准还能顺利地离开这里。

“你看着Thor，我去准备逃生装置。”

“逃生装置？”

“Thor捣毁核聚变的内核后太阳会彻底熄灭，到时候我们有很大可能被发现。让Natasha与Clinton先撤退吧，逃生舱只够乘坐三个人，我们最好分批离开。”

这的确是妥善的安排，Natasha与Clinton先走，也可以将这里的情况第一时间通知外界。毁坏人造太阳的内核后，捣毁南极基地与Thanos其他势力的大工程，想必很多国家都愿意出力。

“好。”

离开前，矮胖的博士没忘和Loki开个玩笑。

“其实我还有一张Elena的照片放在办公室，噢我不会去拿的，看看你的表情！”他苍老的脸上笑出几道皱纹，“所有照片我都在云端备份了，我可不是那种在最后一战死掉的倒霉鬼。”

Loki没好气地睇他一眼。

“Elena会高兴的。”老头离开前这样喃喃。

所有人分头行动，Loki留守原地，等待TS63P的药效彻底过去，同时给Thor提供信息支援，Thor继续熄灭人造太阳，Natasha与Clinton从进来的入口悄无声息地退出，博士则去调动逃生舱。

一切有条不紊地进行着，耳机中传来每个人均匀的呼吸声。

Loki看着通讯手表上属于Thor的小红点一点点朝太阳核心移动，不禁想：也许经此一役，他会愿意摒弃前嫌找博士那个小老头喝一杯。

却在这时，就在博士抵达潜艇库的时候——

“原来你在这里。”

一个熟悉的、令人无比恐惧的声音，从Dr. Walker背后响起。

**

突如其来的变故，让所有人的心瞬间提到嗓子眼。

Loki腕上的手表射出投影光，画面上出现的正是Dr. Walker，以及站在他身前的Thanos。除此之外，还有亡刃将军与几名手下。

“真是很让我惊讶，Hancock，我以为所有人中最不会临阵脱逃的就是你。”

画面轻微晃动，特工知道那是博士克制不住的颤抖，但不等Loki和Thor做出前往救援的决定，就听到矮胖的老头说。

“我对杀掉一半的人类没兴趣。”

“那你逃出去又有什么意义呢？和他们一起迎接死亡，接受无限宝石的裁决？”Thanos沉声问。

“公爵，Adolph一直没有回音，有很大可能已经遇害。主区域检测到浓度超标的睡眠气体，所有的研究员都被放倒了。”亡刃将军汇报。

“核聚变和无限宝石的核心技术在我这里。”Dr. Walker忽然说，他冷笑道，“我的确阻止不了你，但只要有技术核心，假以时日总能让外界找到攻克你的……唔嗯——！”

“继续前进。”Loki在耳机中对Thor说。

Omega握紧了拳头，几乎在博士接话的一瞬间，他就明白了老头的用意。

他们不能去救他。

太阳还没有被熄灭，不能前功尽弃，他们甚至需要Dr. Walker为他们拖延时间。

博士被霸权者掐住脖子拎起来，双脚徒劳地踢蹬着。即便如此，他却还在喋喋不休，怒叱女儿的死亡，咆哮Thanos的残忍，以及自己的愤怒和悲伤。

这个老人非常清楚怎么牵制住Thanos的注意力。

他拖延得越久，留给Thor的时间越多，只要能熄灭人造太阳……

亡刃将军从Dr. Walker身上搜出一个微型磁盘，小小的磁盘中是老人携带的唯一东西，按照他的说法，里面存储了无限宝石系统与核聚变的技术核心，前者是Thanos的机密，是Dr. Walker多年来的研究成果；后者则是能够改变全人类命运的能源科技。

Dr. Walker被愤怒的统治者摔到地上，狼狈地向后蹭着身体。

Thanos捏碎了那枚夹带核心技术的磁盘。

Thor距离内核越来越近，Loki看到霸权者用黑洞洞的枪口对准了博士的脸。

不。

“砰——！”

下一秒，3D成像上血雾四溅。

Thor能从耳机中听到Loki粗重的喘息声。

沉默在两人中蔓延，伴随Dr. Walker尸体的滑倒，一种闷在心底极久的疼痛像要顶穿胸膛。谁都知道不能停下，在这场拯救全人类的任务中，牺牲无可避免。

“继续前进吧，Brother。”

“……我就快到了。”Thor低声说，这是他仅能给予的安慰。

“I see. ”

他们一定可以成功，也一定能够成功。

Loki向返回海面的Natasha通报了Thanos的突然现身，同时他迅速得出结论：Thanos虽然想要躲藏，但他一定认为南极基地是极度安全的，否则不会因为博士的叛逃亲自出面。

然而，事情远远没有结束。

就在Thor继续沿着狭窄的甬道爬向太阳内核，Loki祈祷Thanos会因为博士的死亡暂时放松警惕的时候，Omega发现自己腕上的投影还亮着。

透过连接，他看到Thanos在短暂的思考后，抬脚跨过了Dr. Walker的尸体。那是一个扭曲的仰角，Thanos高大的身形向从博士身上践踏而过。

“他启动的是最大的一个救生舱。”

Loki听到Thanos这么说。

“只有一个人，没有携带任何行李，他不需要三人的位置。”

Omega的心脏快要跳出咽喉。

Thanos跨步回来，在Dr. Walker的尸体前蹲下。他检查着被子弹轰掉一半的头颅，染满鲜血的白大褂，最后，他捏起了博士的右腕。

“这是通讯装置……”

透过小小的成像通讯器，Thanos的面孔向Loki无限逼近。反人类的恐怖头目皱起眉头，仿佛高高在上的神祇俯视蝼蚁。

“看来，还有别的虫子溜进了我的基地。”

**

Loki的后背紧紧贴着墙壁。

他离开了安保办公室，他不能再待在那里。30秒前，Thor抵达了核反应堆的核心，然而破坏最原始的启动系统需要足够的时间。人造太阳的内芯异常精密，稍微不慎，就可能让它直接跳转为激发态，想在不引起核爆的情况下完全破坏内核，至少需要20分钟。

他必须给Thor争取到20分钟。

Thanos已经获知博士有帮手，如果他启动热源扫描，太阳核心里的Thor一定会被发现。所以Loki必须先现身，吸引住Thanos的注意力。

他飞快地思考着，这里的主要管道都有监控，就算没有，也可以从周围的监控中轻易判断出他所在的位置。Loki按住剧烈起伏的胸口。

控制中心里，亡刃将军示意正中央浮空的多维地图。

“有发现。”

Thanos看向浮空立体地图中一个移动的小黑点，伸手放大区块，正是一个熟悉的瘦长身影。

“Loki Laufeyson. ”

“他在向人造太阳靠拢。”亡刃将军攥紧拳头。

“隔离他。”

紫皮肤的男人阴狠地眯起眼，Loki Laufeyson，一个被他洗脑了七年的Omega，却屡次从手下逃脱。他弱小、无能，却足够碍眼。他早该想到Hancock Walker不认识什么人，尤其是可以帮忙破坏基地的家伙。

他绝对不会让这个蝼蚁靠近自己的太阳。

“封锁区域。”

伴随他的话音，基地中的隔离板迅速降下，一扇扇泛着银灰色光芒的高强度铝板完全阻隔了通向核反应堆的道路。

Thanos盯着地图上霎时停住的瘦长身影：还没人可以逃离他的掌控。Thor和Loki两个人已经给他的宏图伟业制造了足够多的麻烦。既然Loki在，Thor Odinson很大可能也在附近。

“找出来，带给我。”

他们逃不掉的，南极基地搭载着最先进的监控系统，一旦捕捉到人像，就会立刻根据骨骼、身形与步态进行分析，任何逃匿与伪装都没有用。

即便目前还没有发现Thor Odinson，只要抓到Loki，他必然会现身——无用感情的作祟。

三天的时间很无聊，他正好玩一场猫捉老鼠的游戏。

Loki慢慢地后退着，铝制挡板赫然降下，让他知道Thanos已经发现他了。

他摸到胸口的伪装项链。

敌人已经咬勾，剩下的就是拖延足够久的时间。他闪进一个监控无法发现的死角，重新接驳被Adolph拽开的项链。

“Come on. ”他的手指有些发抖。

空旷安静的基地里，除了他以外所有的研究员都陷入沉睡，让这座有着淡蓝色冰壁的基地像个大型坟墓，一切都显得冰冷且无机质。

这让他不由自主地想起内斯彻特。七年中，Thanos与黑曜五将不是没有怀疑过Thor，而屡屡怀疑，自己就会被重新洗脑。那时候的诊疗室就类似如此，蓝白色混合了现代化器械感十足的房间，冰冷的机器，单向玻璃，他们甚至逼迫Thor亲自压着自己上诊疗台……

不，自己和Thor一定会赢的。

很幸运，伪装项链没有损坏。Loki深吸一口气，闪出刚刚藏身的地方，开始闪躲、奔跑。而抓住一个适当的时机，避开几处监控后，他藏进最近的一个实验室，打开伪装项链的开关。

树木永远是藏在森林中最安全。

「Level 3」，机械化的女声报出楼层提示音。

亡刃将军带着两个手下抵达楼层，根据监控20秒前的提示，那只臭虫溜到了第三层。Thanos留在控制中心观看着一切，他看着Loki仓惶地在走廊上奔跑，还试图将自己藏起来。

如果不是机器人警卫被弄坏，他早已落网。不过没关系，Thanos要的就是这种捕猎般的享受。

他厌恶谎言、骗局和小聪明，Loki Laufeyson却偏巧占了每一样。他勘探过他的大脑，里面东西单调乏味，追求低效且毫无用途的情感与温暖，完全没有存在的意义。而他会让他清晰地意识到这一点，并且后悔降生在这个世界上。

“不妨挨个打开那些实验室。”Thanos建议。

Loki听见那些声音。

他的五感基本恢复，有些虚弱，却不再影响判断，所以那些逼近的脚步声便显得格外骇人。他有信心撂倒几个警卫，可如果来人是Thanos或亡刃将军，自己未必有这个实力。

他瞥了眼腕表，还有6分钟。

他所在的实验室里除了仍在不停工作的机器外，还有五名昏睡的研究员。Loki穿着白大褂，躲在机器后，趴在一名研究员旁边。

“Not here. ”是外面警卫的汇报声。

“那么还有两间。”一个刻薄又傲慢的声音说。靴子踏在空旷的走廊上，与坚硬的地面撞出恐怖的回响。

哒、哒、哒、哒。

滴——唰啦！

Loki所在的实验室的门打开了，走进来的正是亡刃将军，他刚好收到Thanos的指示。

“就在这间屋子里，你可以慢慢找。”

亡刃将军的脸上浮起残忍的微笑，他厌恶反抗军，尤其是这些不断破坏Thanos宏伟计划的废物。如果找到了Loki，他要做的第一件事，就是将他挑在自己的刀尖上。

他翻转着手中的离子长刃，用刀头拨开一个个昏睡的研究员，毫不介意会不会一不小心割断某个研究员的脖子，就算死掉那么一两个，Thanos也不会心疼。

Loki的呼吸微微摇动一下，他看见了刀尖上的血。

亡刃将军检查得仔细，为防止伪装，甚至划开每个研究员胸口的衣领，他已经检查完三个人，这间实验室里还剩三个。他的脚步顿了顿，绕过大型机器，朝Loki这边走来。

特工虚虚睁开眼睛，他能看见对方漆黑色的鞋尖。

别，自己还能藏多久？

Thor……

“找到你了。”亡刃将军忽然说。

**

人造太阳的内核中。

Thor猛地向前一跃，抓住面前的圆环，整个身体荡在半空中，他脚下两米处正是咕嘟咕嘟翻滚的岩浆。不似进来时的狭窄，越往里爬，核反应堆中的空间反而越大。

而他刚刚破坏了外围的七个磁境约束场，只剩下最中心的等离子启动源。

“Come on！”他低吼着，催动身体继续向前，利用双臂的力量抓住下一个托克马克环。

他的后背满是灼伤，破坏约束场后，内核开始不受控制的持续反应造成增温。即便穿着防护服，能短时间承受320℃的高温与核辐射，汗液无法顺利排出也让身体趋近极限。

岩浆掠夺着空气，汗水自额头淌下，可不等抵达眉骨已经被高温蒸发，多次磨损后的防护手套变得很薄，Thor的掌心一片血迹斑斑。

他发了狠，大吼一声腾挪着身体，最后猛力一荡用脚踝勾住托克马克环。

那是核心启动源外层的保护环。

顾不上脚踝与手掌的伤势，他的身体向上一挺，从两个环形框架间挤入启动源中心。他粗粗喘着气，只求快一点，再快一点。

Loki还在为他拖延时间。

手腕上的多维投影不断晃动，滋滋啦啦地出现斑驳。他早该想到，超高温的情况下仪器会出现不稳定，他在抵达反应内核时就已经和Loki失去联络。

他努力克制着心底的恐慌，距离成功只差一步，他们必须成功。他还想活着离开这里，看自己的第三个孩子出生，和Loki一起去世界各地旅游，再找个风景宜人的海边重新建一栋房子。

他死死地攥着工具，精力集中到甚至顾不上高温溶液滴上肩头。

他按照Dr. Walker留下的程序，一步步切断与破坏反应源，防护服上全是析出的汗水。而随着最后主反应源的分崩离析，人造太阳开始发生可怕的变化。

“啊——！”Alpha双手推开两端的γ阀。

他必须断开接驳超过30秒，才能真正破坏反应链。

环绕在内核外面的激光约束层，因为终止反应不断聚合出可怕的颜色。有爆开的蓝色火光，融在一起的金色与紫电，还有不断碰撞的赤色岩浆。

赤色岩浆的色泽最终映入Thor深邃的蓝眼睛里。

金属溶液烧薄了他肩头的防护服，汗水沿着额头一点点地滚下，巨大的疼痛让Thor的整个身体都在颤抖。

他快要坚持不住了。

**

“Bullshit！我不同意！”Clinton瞬间拔出手枪，对准面前的舰长。

他和Natasha正在多国政府联合派遣的深海核潜艇上，世界各国并非没有往南极调派军队，但是在Natasha和他从南极基地出来前，一切都静悄悄的。

他们有选择地向联合国汇报了基地内部的情况，这立刻引起全世界的重视，在短暂的商讨后，六大常任理事国提出议案：在Thor与Loki中止人造太阳的反应后，立刻向南极基地发射冷核氦液弹。

冷核氦液弹最早是为南极温室效应准备的后备武器，它会在最短时间内达到-267.8℃的超低温，迅速冻结周遭一切，并且原地灭活。届时无论是南极基地，还是人造太阳，都会被永恒地冻结在冰层下。

但这也就意味着，Thor和Loki没有逃生的可能。

“我也不同意。”Natasha紧盯着舰长。

“为了全人类，一些牺牲是必要的。”

“没有任何牺牲是必要的！”女间谍一把揪住舰长的衣领，“如果没有我们潜入基地，地球上一半的人都得死，等到你们向Thanos投降，是不是最后他们的牺牲也会成为必要的？！”

舰长被她顶得哑口无言，正在双方僵持不下的时候，Clinton的耳机里传来Tony的声音。

“为我接通一下做出决定的老混蛋们？”Tony Stark的声音里带着种不容置喙的坚决。

舰长胸口起伏数次，最后他拂开Natasha的手接通连线。

“任务还没有成功就要杀了出生入死的英雄，哼嗯？”

“你们没有任何资格来决定他人的生死，每个人的生命都是平等的，不管是英雄还是普通百姓。如果连这点都不明白，你们和Thanos并没有什么区别。”Tony的声音传到联合国。

“我不是来说教的，为了节约大家的时间，我建议将冷核氦液弹的时间推迟二十分钟，给他们留下必要的逃生时间。不同意的话，我不介意将Thanos调查出的其他资料再往互联网上放一放，那样即便发生什么混乱，人民的自由意志至少得到了尊重？”

良久以后，连线那端传来不情不愿的声音。

“你最好保证他们能够成功。”

**

Loki的身体猛地后仰，狼狈地闪躲过一次攻击。

“你不会真以为，我们找不到你吧？”

南极基地第三层的实验室里，亡刃将军睇着面前的猎物。

Loki保持着蹲姿，粗喘着气。他偏头看了一眼门口，两个全副武装的雇佣兵正挡在那里。

亡刃将军讽刺地笑了。一切显得胜券在握，这不过是一只不自量力的蝼蚁。Loki的动作缓慢迟滞，彰显出和自己实力上的云泥之别。他甚至没有趁着自己说话的功夫予以反击，只是保持防御姿态一步步地后退。

这种羸弱的程度，让他彻底失去了与之周旋的耐心。

“死吧！”瞅准一个机会，他举刀冲上去。

控制中心中的Thanos正欣赏着这一切，他十分期待Loki Laufeyson被自己的得力干将捅成对穿的样子。他甚至想让全世界看看反抗自己的下场，试图攻击南极基地，他们应该得到足够的教训。

亡刃将军的脸上浮出满意的微笑，这个距离，Laufeyson不可能躲开。

“嚓——”

对准Loki肩头的刀刃却捅中空气。

不止捅中空气，更像是某种特殊的全息影像，只见“Loki”在亡刃将军的刀锋下晃动了一下，下一秒，一股强大的电流沿着刀锋瞬间攀上亡刃将军的手，将他整个人击飞出去！

而随着一块小小的芯片掉落在地，“Loki”从实验室中凭空消失了。

“什么……”Thanos霍地站起身。

正在这时，第八层控制中心上方的通风口被打开，一道细瘦的人影凌空跃下，手中森冷的匕首正正瞄准Thanos的咽喉。

正是真正的Loki。

“Laufeyson！！”Thanos几乎是咬牙切齿地念出这个名字，在全息影像消失的刹那，他就知道自己被骗了，但是他没有想到Loki居然能够摸到这里。

刀锋在Thanos的颈项上留下血痕，却还是被闪躲过去。霸权者抓住前特工的胳膊，猛地将他掼摔出去。

Loki的身体在半空中腾转，落地后却再度发动凌厉的进攻。

他从头到尾一语未发，他的力量与身高远不如Thanos，想在巨大的实力差距下取胜，暗杀手段是上上之选。

刚才的一切，都是他用Dr. Walker事先让他们准备的全息影像争取到的机会。

来南极前，Dr. Walker让每个打算进入南极基地的人都录制一段全息影像，包括跑、跳、翻滚、闪避、扭头等等多达42个动作。然后将这些动作的全息影像键入他提供的AI框架，搭载复杂的运算程式，生成小小的“保命芯片”。

芯片可以自主运算，生成以假乱真的全息影像绕过南极基地中的监控，并在接触到时，释放出电流攻击。

他就是利用这个机会，一路从安保办公室潜入控制中心。

Thanos狠狠一拳挥来。

Loki压下面前的紫色巨人挥来的拳头，侧身立翻，身体瞬间拉长出一个优美又锋利的弧。他的双腿蹬上墙壁，借力回弹，再凌空劈下。

Thanos闪开攻击的同时，钳住他的脚踝往墙上抡去。

“啊——！”特工吃痛，却仍旧没有停。

Thanos脸上的肌肉剧烈抽动着，他不能忍受有人五次三番地撼动他的权威。Loki Laufeyson，他绝对要把他的尸体挂在当权后的第一展旗帜上。

Alpha和Omega的力量差距到底是巨大的。

Loki侧握刀锋，借着速度试图虚晃一招，打算用暗藏的第二只匕首攻击Thanos的侧颈时，他被抓住了。他被钳住脖颈一把压上控制室的操纵基台，Thanos强悍的拳头朝着他的太阳穴下砸。

“唔——”

Loki举臂架住重击，翻滚身体试图躲避，手中的刀锋伺机以动，在Thanos一拳击中操纵台时横挥出去。

“唰！”匕首在Thanos的掌心里留下深长的伤口。

他的手腕却被捉住了。

“用尽全力的攻击就换来这么点伤，哼？”紫皮肤男人的脸上浮现出不屑的冷笑，压住他的手腕翻转刀刃，插向Loki的侧腹。

不！Omega的双眼瞬间瞪大，他拼尽全力扭开身体。

锋利的刀锋深深地割伤侧肋。

“啊嗯……”Loki从操纵台上摔翻在地，深长的刀伤让他捂住侧肋向后蹭动身体。

Thanos眯着眼睛，缓缓穿过房间正中央悬浮着的多维监控，朝他走去。

“放心，我不会就这么杀掉你的。你和Thor给我添了太多的麻烦，我必须让你们后悔出生在这个世界上。”

Loki喘着粗气，瞥了一眼手腕上的通讯器：“哦是么……那你不问问我，这么长时间，Thor去了哪里？”

Thanos心中一紧，突然的袭击让他一时间忽略了Thor Odinson。而亡刃将军被“Loki”引开，搜索Thor的人至今也没有禀报。

就在他脸色微变的同时，基地中传来“轰隆”一声巨响，那声音像是有恶魔从深渊深处传出的嘶嚎。

“不！”

Thor从人造太阳的空隙中猛地跃出，头脸与身上全是灼烧的伤痕，但他顾不上，他沿着人造太阳边缘的巡逻走廊快速跑着，同时连通了耳机。

“Loki，NOW！”

倒在控制室中的Loki，用力摁下刚才从操纵基台上偷到的开关——那才是他真正的目的，闭合的隔离带瞬间打开，一扇扇铝制隔离板重新升起。

同一时间，Thor拉下了重力场手闸。

人造太阳是浮在空中进行反应的，浮起它的不是别的，正是通过调节的重力。中子网的消失，反应堆内核的破坏，让重力场再也无法局限在人造太阳附近，而是作用到整个基地。

最先受到波及的是下方的楼层，由于重力赫然改变，基地内部的气体循环也必须重新分配。高智能系统为了支持人造太阳不在变化中砸穿冰川，开始从基地底部抽离氧气。

Level 1，Level 2，Level 3……

被巨大的震动弄醒的亡刃将军甚至不等反应过来，实验室的氧气就被迅速抽光了，他瞪大双目捂住咽喉，走廊上的机器人士兵们也一个接一个的飘浮起来。

“You！You！！”Thanos狂怒地看向瘫软在地的Loki。

特工翘起唇角。

像是回应他的笑容，透过控制中心的玻璃能看到的巨大人造太阳，熄灭了。

**

Thanos额角的青筋突突狂跳。

不，他不能接受，不能！他回身大力摁向控制台上重启的按钮，他要启动太阳，他现在就要融化南极！

然而不论如何动作，所谓0.1秒就能反应的装置都寂静无声。原本橙黄色的太阳变成灰色的球形死物，因为重力改变飘浮起来的科研器材更像是对他最大的嘲讽。

不。

整个基地都被他们毁了，他的毕生心血都被他们毁了。

他一把扯起虚弱的特工，他不会让任何一个人离开的，只要消息不送出去，没有人会知道他已经失去制衡地球的利器，他要把这个小杂种现在就撕碎在这里。

控制中心的玻璃却突然碎裂！

Thor如同一个英雄般撞进来，他的足下踩着喷射器，突如其来的进攻迫使Thanos松开手。金发的Alpha在下一秒就抱紧了Loki的腰，举着枪瞪向Thanos。

紫皮肤霸权者的脸上出现彻骨的恨意。

“看看你们做的！”

Thor却没接话，一踩喷射器，直接带Loki冲出了控制中心。

他们没有必要和他缠斗。

人造太阳已经毁掉，接下来应该交给正规军来对付Thanos的武装力量。

“快！还有十五分钟！”Banner焦急的声音在耳机中响起，“别往下走，往上。”

破坏人造太阳后，Thor立刻联络了Natasha，Banner接入进来，指引他们撤退。整个基地的重力还在调控，他们的确不能再回到Dr. Walker一开始去的潜艇库，也回不去。可这就意味着，他们出不去了。

“上面有出口！”Banner在耳机中喊道，“我查到了，第十层，在放置无限宝石系统的房间里。”

Loki的眼睛一亮，伸手抓住走廊的扶手，借着力量一挣，让Thor调整喷射器的方向带两个人朝楼上飞去。

他们很快抵达第十层，翻滚落地后，扔掉喷射器开始狂奔。

重力调控还没有入侵到第十层，Thor和Loki对视一眼，依照Banner的远程指挥朝无限宝石系统所在的房间跑去。那里据说摆放着完美的无限宝石测控仪，是Thanos发明出的最终成品，也是将在一天后给全世界演示的“奇迹”。

一路冲到走廊尽头，Loki利用Dr. Walker的权限打开门，出现在他们面前的霍然是一个集合了人类至今为止所有高科技的房间。

而那台仪器的输入端正放在房间中央，弧拱形态的扫描仪闪烁着无感情的光。

“出口在哪？”Thor顾不得仪器。

却在这时，一声巨响，Loki摁着Thor的肩膀朝前一扑，火舌几乎是贴着他们的头皮扫过去。两个人狼狈起身，正看见Thanos端着一把粒子燃烧枪站在门口。

房间的门被他烧开，霸权者的脸上是疯狂的愤怒。

Thor一咬牙，推了Loki一把。

“去开潜艇！”

Banner刚刚告诉他们，就在无限宝石仪器正对面的密道里，有几艘Thanos给自己和黑曜五将准备的逃生艇，而逃生艇的上方有通道，会将他们直接喷射到地下400深处米的海中，然后启动逃生艇就可以重回海面。

Thor朝着Thanos扑了过去。

Loki利用权限打开密道，门向左右滑开，门后正是三艘逃生艇，只是规格和Dr. Walker在潜艇库中看到的完全不同，每一艘都只有一个座位。

“Thor！”Loki回过头。

但是下一秒他就地一滚，紫皮肤的霸权者抬手用燃烧枪击毁一艘逃生艇。

“没有人可以出去！”

“啊！”Thor发了狠。

Thanos只以为阻止他们的离开就不会暴露自己的失败，殊不知仅仅剩下五分钟，这里就要被冷核氦液弹永恒地冻结。Loki很快加入战局，他不可能让Thor单独面对这个。

十年的相守让他们配合得如此默契，Thanos很快从力量的上风到左支右绌。Loki一把抱住他的胳膊，Thor将燃烧枪缴械。

却不想，Thanos蓦地用一把手枪顶住了Thor的腹部。

“砰！”

“Thor！”

Thor被一枪打穿侧腹，穿透侧腹的子弹同时击毁了第二艘求生艇的发动机。

呼喊愣神间，Loki也被Thanos扯住肩膀，顶掼到墙上。

紫皮肤的男人喘着粗气，恨意让他抬手抓向Loki受伤的侧肋：“我早说过，无用的爱情只会成为人类进步的拖累。”

“啊——！”

与Omega的痛呼同时响起的是Thor的嘶吼。被彻底激怒的Alpha踉跄着爬起来猛地前扑，拼着性命抱住了Thanos。Thanos无法挣脱，和他纠缠在一起朝后倒去。

他们一同摔在无限宝石的仪器上。

Omega咳嗽着，踉踉跄跄地朝最后一台救生艇奔，那是他们最后的机会。

手表上显示的距离导弹发射还有1分钟。

Thor终于压制住Thanos，霸权者还妄图挣扎，却被他反转枪口一枪打穿肩膀。疼痛让Thanos双目赤红，扬手打飞手枪。情急之下，Thor随手抓过身边一物砸向Thanos的太阳穴。

等紫皮肤的男人闷哼一声，Thor才反应过来手中扯着的是无限宝石的接驳装置。

他当机立断用接驳装置缠住Thanos的脖颈，同时拉下上方的扫描杆将这个邪恶计划的实施者彻底固定在无限宝石的机器上。

Thanos醒过神，才惊觉自己无从挣脱。

Thor狼狈地向后摔软在地。

“快走！”Loki冲过来一把架起他，抱着他向后拖去。

Thor偏头看到了只剩下一个的救生艇。

Loki翠绿色的眼睛烧得发亮：“你想也别想，我把椅子给拆了。”说罢他架起自己的Alpha，将他率先扔进狭小的艇舱。

“我不会那么想。”Alpha拉住他的手臂，将Omega也拽进逃生舱。

他们说过的，要在一起。

只是挤进逃生舱时他们才恍惚反应过来，他们都伤得很重，血从伤口中争先恐后的涌出来，淡淡的血腥味沁在整个舱体中。

「15秒」

“你们以为这样就逃得掉么？！”被束缚在无限宝石系统上的Thanso咆哮着。

「14秒」

“这样进入深海，你们都会死在海里。”

Loki把衣摆撕成布条，缠住Thor腹部的枪伤。

Thor摁下救生艇的启动钮。

「12秒」

一个奇异的女声响起来。

“欢迎来到无限宝石受检中心，这里为您提供最高效、科技、成功的服务。现在，我会从六个方面检测您的各项指标，希望您可以为人类进步提供最恰当的贡献。”

Thanos瞪大了眼睛。

「8秒」

深海的核潜艇内，舰长的手指摁在了发射钮上。

“距离目标地点8秒，冷核氦液弹确认发射！”

“咚——”

「5秒」

“经检测，您的道德感，不合格。社会关系关联度，不合格。情感体系，零。系统判定为反社会边缘型人格，极度危险，建议予以销毁。”

“什么？！”

“销毁立即执行。”

目睹这一切的Thor与Loki瞪大了眼睛。

「1秒」

“TL781号救生艇冷却完毕，确认离港，弹射。”

“轰隆——！”

Alpha与Omega攥紧了彼此的手。

就在冷核氦液弹击中基地的瞬间，冰川摇动。即便南极基地有着坚硬的外壳能够抵御任何热武器，却抵御不了严寒。从击中点开始，核液氦向四周扩散，以惊人的速度冻结整个基地。

坚冰如同利爪，将它能够抓住的所有东西冻结进冰中。

巨大的人造太阳，无数的科研工具，助纣为虐的科学家们，还有因为缺氧而死的雇佣兵，最后，是瞪大双目的紫皮肤霸权者，Thanos。

然而事实上，早在那之前的一秒，他就已经被无限宝石系统“人道毁灭”了。

承载着Thor和Loki的救生艇，借着冰霜与弹射的冲击力，从海平面下七百米深处冲进海洋。

**

“嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——”

救生舱的承载能力终究有限，超过一个人的体重与需氧量让它发出警报声。

舱壁开始闪烁危险的红光。

Loki其实不知道自己能不能逃出去，也不知道Thor还能不能撑得住。他用力压住Thor中枪的腹部，深海的压力与救生舱弹射的冲击力给Alpha带来极大的负担。

但是那双海蓝色的眼睛还睁着，定定地望向他，只看向他。

「距离海面400米」

Thanos惊骇的面孔定格在他们的记忆里，不管是无限宝石，还是人造太阳，都被永远的冻结着，留在了身后。

「距离海面300米」

Loki恍惚想起了他们在汤加监狱的初遇，想起曾经的自己还对Odinson这个姓氏耿耿于怀的恨意。

他想起少年时的自己完全没有活下去的信念，却是面前的Alpha拼命要给他生的信仰。

「距离逃出深渊还有200米」

Thor握紧了Loki的手，他想和他说别担心，他们一定可以活下去。

他之前也受过很重的伤，比如在西帝汶的悬崖下，比如在挪威的山脚。但是他不会丢下他的，永远都不会。

Loki用力点头，他知道，他全都知道。

「距离曙光只剩100米」

他们已经可以隐隐瞧见海面上的光，阳光透过海水，和在内斯彻特的风景有些像。

原来，他们已经一起携手走过了十年。

而未来还有很多东西等着他们一起去实现，Narve和Vali还在等着他们回家，几个月后全家人还会一起迎接一个新的小生命。

红光持续闪烁着，救生舱的舱壁开始出现裂纹。

Thor忽然摁住了Loki的后脑，深深地吻住他的Omega。

**

南极深海的冰川持续震动，震动冲击的余韵在海上形成一个巨大的圆形冲击波，波涛搅起浪涛。而在浪涛中，一辆小小的救生艇跃出海面。

这简直是一个奇迹。它是那样渺小，却最终承受住了巨大的风浪。

它重新跌回海中，舱壁因为内压过大而猛地弹开，新鲜的空气争先恐后的涌进来，挤进肺叶、挤进心灵、挤进魂魄。

下一秒，冷核反应带来的后遗症让瓢泼的大雨倾泻而下，这场雨如同洗涤，要冲刷掉所有的过去与罪恶。

他们逃离了深渊，飘浮在水中。

Thor和Loki都有些愣神。

然后，不知道是谁先反应过来，他们紧紧、紧紧地抱在了一起。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结语：
> 
> 放下笔的时候，我长舒了一口气。
> 
> 这篇文章从开始策划到完结，用时将近一年的时间，最开始有特工和黑道大佬的想法还是2018年初，不过半年后，我认为最初的框架并不成熟，所以推翻了曾经的开头着笔重写。
> 
> 这一次，我想挑战的是两个人在一起后的情感。我在想：王子和王子突破重重艰险在一起，之后呢？长久的婚姻生活并不是山盟海誓就可以维系，他们会不会遇见更多需要磨合的事情：能不能习惯彼此，能否面对困难仍旧紧握彼此的手？婚后的生活是平淡、温馨，亦或是富有挑战却依旧携手并进？
> 
> 这是一个我之前没有写过的议题，我想要挑战它。我觉得，这或许会比单纯的“恋爱”拥有更多元化、更立体的人物与情感表达。生活、工作、家庭、子女上面的多方面的磨合，需要两个人更成熟的心智，更加善于沟通，也更能彼此包容。
> 
> 爱，总是更浸润在生活的点点滴滴中的。
> 
> 而温暖、平等、自由、相互尊重和彼此包容的爱情，是这篇文章想要传达的。
> 
> 另外从技巧角度，这次的框架布局更加紧凑，起伏与伏笔也是从头贯穿到尾的，语法上缩略了介词、删减了被动语态，同时考虑了音韵的问题，希望可以提高大家的阅读舒适度。
> 
> 未来的路还有很长，写作犹如高山仰止，是一辈子都需要不断摸索的事情，我会继续努力的。感谢你们愿意陪伴我，也感谢你们能看到这里。
> 
> 两个长长的隐藏番外，会在套组中颁布，一个讲的是解决掉灭霸以后的故事，迟到的婚礼（没错，虽然正文中孩子们都会打酱油了，但是正主还没有领证呢XD）。另一个是独立番外：《教父》，讲的是直至深渊背景下的另一种可能，Loki顺利上学、成为金装律师，Thor继承家业接管黑帮的故事，悬疑风。自觉还是比较满意的，可以期待一下~


End file.
